Chronicles of friendship, love and poetry
by alimtzpar
Summary: Helga G. Pataki estudia en la capital británica y por ironía del destino, Gerald M. Johanssen es su único conocido en la ciudad. Por las fiestas decembrinas, la rubia debe volver a Hillwood y escuchar una noticia que su hermana mayor se muere por compartirle, pero no será la única. Reencuentros, discusiones, amistades, enemistades... ¿Podrá sobrevivir las navidades que le esperan?
1. Chapter 1

Un día más amanecía en la siempre nublada Londres, la alarma de la cafetera sonaba en la cocina del pequeño departamento en el barrio de Barking que arrendaba una americana joven de 20 años originaria de Hillwood City, Washington.

Mientras salía de su habitación envuelta en su bata de baño rosa y secando su cabello maldecía mentalmente al clima por las bajas temperaturas que el invierno traía consigo a la capital británica.

Tomando la cafetera se sirvió una taza mirando distraídamente el reloj sobre la cocina. Ese era su primer día de vacaciones de invierno en la escuela por lo que se había despertado temprano por pura costumbre ya que no tenía realmente nada que hacer hasta las 10 de la noche que debía ir al aeropuerto.

Llevándose consigo la taza con la bebida caliente endulzada como a ella le gustaba se sentó en el asiento acojinado de la ventana, una de las razones por las que se había decantado por ese departamento en particular, y al mirar por el cristal notó la espesa niebla que abrazaba esa mañana a la ciudad limitando la usual vista de la que gozaba esa ubicación estratégica del barrio.

Suspirando y viendo cómo el vaho que salía de su nariz y boca empañaba un poco la ventana llevó la taza a su boca y dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, sintiendo cómo le quemaba lengua y garganta mientras la bebía.

-¡Criminal! Esto quema- espetó a nadie en particular frunciendo el ceño y escuchando el eco que su exclamación provocó en la soledad de la habitación, recordándole que ahora vivía sola y llenándola de un sentimiento de nostalgia que casi la heló más que el clima londinense.

Recordó cómo había planeado vivir con su mejor amiga Phoebe Heyerdahl durante sus años universitarios, habían hablado de ello los 3 años de bachillerato, habían escogido universidades en las mismas ciudades y visitado opciones de vivienda en línea emocionadas por la idea de compartir la experiencia de la independencia juntas.

Suspiró, la vida daba tantas vueltas y los planes terminan siendo sólo eso… planes.

Phoebe había sido aceptada, entre muchas otras universidades, en Harvard en Cambridge, Massachusetts, y ella le había pedido que rechazara su ingreso y viniera con ella a Londres. Qué egoísta había sido su primera reacción, ahora entendía que debió haber mostrado más apoyo a quien había cuidado tantos años de ella, y aquel arrebato le había costado su amistad con la oriental después de la discusión tan desagradable que habían tenido en la que se habían reprochado y echado en cara tantas cosas que guardaron todos esos años de amistad desde la infancia, muchas cosas no las recordaba y otras resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su mente.

Había tantas cosas que debió hacer distinto en esa época de su vida, y ahora, en su segundo año universitario, de nada le servía arrepentirse porque continuaba estando sola.

Sumida en esos pensamientos fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su celular, rodando los ojos imaginando que era su hermana mayor checando por enésima vez que ya tuviera todo listo para su viaje a casa y no se hubiera arrepentido, se levantó para tomarlo junto a su cafetera, pero se sorprendió al ver el nombre en la pantalla y se apresuró a tomar la llamada.

-Espero que no me estés marcando para sacarte de la cárcel… de nuevo- dijo en cuanto respondió la llamada.

-Muy graciosa Pataki, te recuerdo que eso fue sólo una vez hace casi un año y un completo malentendido de parte de los malditos ingleses de mierda- refunfuñó del otro lado de la línea una varonil y grave voz.

-Lenguaje, zopenco. Sólo digo que no esperes que lo vuelva a hacer… aún me debes la fianza- sin darse cuenta, el semblante de amargura que había tenido a causa de sus recuerdos, se había desvanecido al escucharle y ahora una pequeña sonrisa lo reemplazaba.

-Sí, sí. Me la has cobrado cada día desde entonces, ya te dije que no te la pagaré, más veces he tenido yo que sacarte de problemas a ti… pero no te llamo para que seas mi fantasma de las navidades pasadas- respondió con humor su interlocutor.

-Entonces a qué debo esta repentina llamada. Creí que a esta hora estarías aterrizando en Hillwood- la joven de cabellera rubia dio otro sorbo distraído a su café, volviendo a quemarse con él y maldiciendo en voz alta.

-No me digas… te quemaste con el café ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esperes a que entibie? Eres demasiado impaciente- había diversión en la voz al otro lado de la línea –En fin, llamaba precisamente por eso, me quedé en casa de… de alguien más y no he alcanzado mi vuelo, entonces estaba pensando en comprar un lugar en el tuyo para viajar juntos… sólo dame el número de tu asiento para poder ver si hay disponible alguno cercano-.

-¿Has perdido tu vuelo? Justo cuando creo que ya nada en ti puede sorprenderme…- se burló de él la chica, obteniendo un gruñido de protesta como respuesta –Déjame buscar mi boleto, pero ni se te ocurra sentarte conmigo, sabes lo incómodo que me resulta viajar con alguien a lado- la joven caminó a su recámara y justo sobre su cama estaba su maleta terminada y sobre ella su pase de abordar.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Pataki. Sólo quiero ubicarme cerca, tampoco es que esté dispuesto a escuchar tus ronquidos toda la noche… es por eso que no te he pedido que seamos pareja, no dejarías dormir- se quejó la voz al teléfono.

-No me pides que seamos pareja porque sabes que mi respuesta sería un reencuentro con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores… ¡y yo no ronco!- fijándose en su número de asiento, la chica se lo dictó a su compañero.

-Gracias Pataki, oye… ¿Te apetece que pase a buscarte y almorcemos juntos? Sé que por las mañanas sólo toleras un par de tazas de café pero conocí un nuevo lugar en la 57 East Street, va a encantarte- la joven se sintió contagiada del ánimo de su compañero, normalmente se negaría, ya había pensado quedarse todo el día en casa a rumiar por tener que volver a una ciudad que le causaba tantas emociones encontradas para satisfacer un capricho de su hermana mayor… pero la idea de conocer un nuevo lugar se le antojaba más atrayente que sus previos planes.

Además, los planes eran sólo eso… planes.

-Está bien, pero tú pagas- respondió la rubia.

-Como siempre- se quejó el chico con una sonrisa clara en su voz.

-Como siempre- respondió en un tono de obviedad, ninguno soportó más y soltaron un par de risas.

-Entonces termino la fila para comprar mi boleto, y voy por ti, llegaría como a las once así que debe ser suficiente tiempo para que leas algo y le bajes tres rayitas a tu mal humor habitual- terminando la llamada, la rubia soltó un suspiro de nostalgia. Si pudiera llamar a su yo de hace cinco años y le dijera que terminaría siendo buena amiga de Gerald Martin Johanssen, pagaría por ver la reacción que tendría esa Helga de 15 años.

La suma de las circunstancias había llevado a ambos a entablar una relación cordial que terminó por desarrollar una buena amistad entre ellos. Después de todo no podían seguir dividiendo de esa forma a Phoebe, obligándola continuamente a elegir entre su novio y su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Y era casi una ironía que ambos hubieran sido aceptados en la London Metropolitan University, Gerald en el programa de Periodismo en la facultad de Comunicaciones y ella en el programa de Lengua y Literatura inglesa en la facultad de Filología, Idiomas y Literatura.

Eran los únicos del grupo de amigos de la infancia que habían salido del país para estudiar sus carreras universitarias, y aunque Gerald viajaba en cada periodo vacacional para visitar a su familia, amigos y a Phoebe, sería la primera vez que Helga pisaría suelo americano desde que partió para matricularse en la universidad.

Pensar en ello le hizo recordar su infancia jugando en el campo Gerald con toda la pandilla. Habían sido buenos tiempos, tiempos felices y ella no lo sabía. Quizás era mejor así, quizás si hubiera sabido lo que viviría en los años posteriores no lo habría disfrutado igual.

Una foto en su buró le provocó que su estómago le brincara, dos rubios, una niña y un niño ambos de 12 años de edad le regresaban la mirada con un brillo alegre en sus azules ojos. Abrazados, con grandes sonrisas, creyéndose los dueños del mundo. Se apresuró a tomar el retrato entre sus manos y sentarse en la cama, su taza de café olvidada en la cocina se enfriaba mientras la chica sentía que ella ardía con el recuerdo del chico cabeza de balón de la fotografía.

Abrió el marco para retirar delicadamente la foto, detrás había un mensaje escrito con tinta azul…

"_Recuerda que nunca estarás sola, siempre me tendrás a tu lado_"

Leerlo, aunque seguramente era por enésima vez, le llenó de lágrimas esperando por ser derramadas. Arnold Shortman había sido la estrella alrededor de la cual todo su sistema solar había orbitado durante toda su vida. El joven cabeza de balón había abandonado Hillwood a los 12 años para vivir en San Lorenzo, Guatemala por un nuevo proyecto de sus aventureros padres, esa era la última foto que se tomaron juntos, el último día que se vieron frente a frente sin un monitor y varios kilómetros de por medio. Mantener el contacto a través de los años había resultado complicado pero se las apañaron, la rubia había bebido esos momentos como una pobre alma que vagabunda en el desierto se encontraba con un oasis.

Respiró profundamente para intentar que las lágrimas no rodaran por sus mejillas. Había llorado tanto por ese chico que tenía que obligarse a sí misma a no hacerlo más. ¿De qué servía de todas formas? Durante su segundo año de bachillerato, a sus 17 años, luego de un par de meses sin llamadas entre ellos ni mensajes, Arnold la había contactado. Quería la oportunidad de hacer una videollamada. Helga había estado extasiada, se sentía en la novena nube, pero quien vuela así de alto, sufre más por la caída.

La intención del rubio había sido contarle de su nueva novia.

Esa fue la última vez que supo del rubio, había salido corriendo de su casa luego de cortar esa llamada, ni siquiera notó que afuera llovía, nada le importaba, tenía el corazón roto y la perspectiva de enfermarse ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de los Heyerdahl y tocó el timbre desesperadamente. No se fijó quien abrió la puerta antes de lanzarse a sus brazos sorprendiendo a un moreno que no pudo evitar recibirla de buena gana al notar el llanto desgarrador que no la dejaba hablar.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Phoebe le había preparado un té y los novios se sentaron al sillón con ella en medio esperando pacientemente a que explicara su actuar. Había sido la noche más larga de su vida, pero Phoebe y Gerald la acompañaron, escucharon y consolaron.

Entendió duramente que había perdido su infancia, pubertad y adolescencia sumergida en una ilusión unilateral. Para Arnold los besos inocentes compartidos durante sus últimos años en primaria no habían sido otra cosa que un lindo recuerdo mientras que para Helga seguían siendo su presente y muchos años creyó fervientemente que serían su futuro.

Dejando de lado la foto que conservaba para encontrar inspiración en sus ratos libres y escribir un poco, se obligó a levantarse y estirarse un poco, deshaciéndose de esa aura melancólica que la había acompañado toda la mañana.

-Cuánta razón tiene Brian, a los escritores nos gusta sufrir- al pensar en su mejor amigo, algo cálido le llenó el pecho. Otra inesperada sorpresa en su vida había sido precisamente el leal Brainny… quién diría que terminaría queriendo tanto a ese chico raro que se aparecía en momentos inoportunos de la nada y le respiraba en la nuca… pero había sido otro pilar en su vida adolescente sin el cual se habría derrumbado luego de la desilusión que vivió con su rubio tormento. Tomó su teléfono de nuevo y abrió la aplicación de Messenger, entre sus últimas conversaciones figuraban Brian, su hermana y Gerald, no había hecho amigos Londres, cuando salía era con el grupo de amigos del segundo hijo del matrimonio Johanssen y no había hablado mucho con sus compañeros de clases. Abrió la burbuja de conversación de Brian y le mandó un sticker de un perrito estirándose. Casi de inmediato recibió otro sticker de un Gato que se acicalaba. Helga se rió, ese sticker era nuevo. Lo añadió a sus favoritos y entonces recibió un mensaje de Brian.

"_Gerald no perdió su vuelo. Sólo no quería que viajaras sola_"

La habilidad de Brian para intuir lo que sucedía era sorprendente, la rubia continuaba asombrándose cada vez que el castaño de lentes respondía justo la pregunta que iba a formular o le decía algo que no sabía que quería saber hasta que él se lo decía.

Sonrió enternecida. Ya sospechaba que todo había sido un show, Gerald no perdería así un vuelo y además no podría pasar a las once por ella si en verdad estuviera en el aeropuerto cuando le llamó. Pero la confirmación de Brian sólo terminaba por aclarar dos cosas, la primera que era tan abiertamente patética que el moreno había notado lo difícil que volver a su ciudad natal era para ella y la segunda que tenía un par de excelentes amigos, mejores de lo que cualquiera pudiera desear.

"_Anotado. ¿Pasarás por nosotros?_" – Respondió el mensaje de Brian.

"_Claro que sí. ¿Pijamada?_" – Tardó un par de segundos en llegar la continuación de la conversación.

"_Sólo si incluye hacer smoores_" – la rubia sonrió al pensar en su golosina favorita.

Después de un minuto, Brian mandó otro sticker de un gato enseñando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Lo que le sacó una risita.

De mejor humor, abrió su clóset para elegir la ropa que usaría en su almuerzo improvisado. Un par de jeans, unas botas negras, y un maxi suéter negro. Su bufanda, gorro y guantes eran rosa pálido y su abrigo era también negro.

No quedaba de otra que continuar su vida… A veces, al crecer se perdían amigos, pero también se ganaban y ella no podía decir que estaba sola. Cierto que el mensaje que Arnold Shortman le escribió a sus 12 años resultaron palabras vacías, pero la primera mitad era muy cierta…

"_Recuerda que nunca estarás sola_"

Ya era suficiente de auto compadecerse, la Gran Helga G. Pataki no iba a ir por la vida dando lástima. Y con esa idea en mente, empezó a arreglarse para su almuerzo con Gerald…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Craig Bartlett. Yo sólo me sentía un poco aburrida y los tomé prestados...**

El lugar se encontraba repleto de comensales, y al llegar, la joven rubia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos fastidiada al pensar en el tiempo que tendrían que esperar para sentarse a una mesa. Entraron y se dirigieron con el anfitrión del restaurant, quien preguntó si tenían reservación.

-A nombre de Gerald Johanssen- al escucharlo no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Cómo sabía que irían con tanta antelación que había reservado?

-Aquí está. Dos personas. Terraza. Síganme por favor- tomando un par de cartas el amable hombre comenzó su camino con destino al segundo piso al aire libre que era una acogedora terraza con una fogata al centro contenida por un borde de roca.

-¿Cómo ha sido posible que hayas hecho una reservación? Y con el frío que hace en esta época, ¿Por qué has pedido la terraza?- le refunfuñó por lo bajo a su amigo que se veía de lo más tranquilo.

-Eso es fácil de responder- el anfitrión les señaló su mesa indicándoles que serían atendidos en poco tiempo, Gerald se apresuró a retirar la silla esperando a que la rubia tomara su lugar en la mesa, y cuando lo hizo a pesar de su notable incomodidad por el gesto, el moreno no pudo reprimir la sonrisa burlona que apareció en su rostro. Molestar a la Gran Helga G. Pataki le producía cierto placer. Al tomar él su lugar y empezar a leer la carta, sintió la mirada fija de su acompañante clavada en él y sólo para enervarla más alzó el rostro lentamente y mirándola con toda la inocencia que pudo fingir le preguntó -¿Ya has visto algo en la carta que se te antoje Pataki?- poco le faltó para agitar sus pestañas como colegiala ingenua.

-¡Johanssen! Deja los jueguitos- el moreno soltó una carcajada ante la exasperación de la rubia –Estoy hablando en serio, quiero que respondas mi pregunta- haciendo un puchero lo pateó suavemente por debajo de la mesa en la espinilla, viendo cómo su amigo fingía que aquel gesto le había dolido horrores.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no hay necesidad de mandar al hospital a esta pobre alma caritativa que te ha invitado a almorzar- rezongó llevándose una mano al pecho y actuando como si se sintiera ofendido –Hoy no perdí mi vuelo. ¿Contenta?- vio a la chica quitar el gesto de molestia que se le había quedado por sus burlas –Aunque estoy seguro que Brian ya te lo había dicho- añadió viéndola enrojecer y tratar de disimularlo tomando la carta olvidada sobre la mesa.

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió intentando conservar su dignidad y no darle más razones al chico para que continuara riéndose a costa suya.

-Lo que tú digas Pataki. En fin, había planeado con antelación traerte aquí así que la reservación pude hacerla con tiempo y elegí la terraza para poder darte una razón para que te quejaras… Sé lo mucho que disfrutas ponerte de mal humor sólo para que yo pueda alegrarte el día- añadió pagado de sí mismo.

-Pero hay que ver el tamaño del ego de algunos- respondió con humor mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disculpen, caballero, señorita, ¿Están listos para ordenar?- la rubia se giró al mesero y comenzó a pidiendo una taza de café y bisquets macedonia bajo la apreciativa mirada del moreno que internamente se alegraba de haber cambiado ese humor melancólico que se cernía sobre ella desde que la recogió en su departamento. Cuando fue su turno de ordenar, pidió el especial de la casa, y una charola de quesos para el centro.

-¿Los quesos son para compartir?- preguntó Helga en tono juguetón, su compañero no compartía nunca sus quesos.

-¿Querías? Puedo pedirte la tuya- sonrió de lado al escucharla reír. El ambiente entre ellos había dejado de sentirse pesado. -¿Te despediste de Penélope?- preguntó para iniciar conversación.

-Sí, ayer la dejé en el refugio- Penélope era una hermosa gata angora gris con la que Gerald se apareció en su departamento el segundo día que pasaba en Londres y se la obsequió diciendo que la había encontrado por ahí y que no le dejaban tener animales en su edificio.

-Estoy seguro que ahí se la pasará de lo lindo, molestando a otros gatos y quitándoles su comida- Penélope tenía un carácter difícil y huraño con personas y animales que no conocía, Gerald solía decirle que tenía la personalidad de su dueña. Aunque la gata nunca se había comportado difícil con el moreno.

-Seguro que sí. Aprende de la mejor después de todo- ambos se sonrieron cuando un par de recuerdos de su infancia en la primaria 118 de Hillwood llegó a ellos –Pero nunca he podido enseñarle buen gusto. Cada que llegas a la casa parece ser otra Penélope, demasiado dócil y complaciente para mi gusto- se quejó la rubia.

-Sí. Supongo que algunos tienen don de gente y algunos don con los animales… y por supuesto, otros como yo, tenemos ambos- Helga rio divertida con el comentario –Es un alivio verte así- pensó en voz alta el moreno, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y ver la expresión de sorpresa en su amiga, carraspeó la garganta y añadió –Has estado… diferente, desde que decidiste viajar a Hillwood- intentando conservar el valor que había reunido sacó el tema de su ciudad natal a colación a pesar del tácito acuerdo no verbal entre ellos de no mencionarlo.

-Querrás decir, desde que mi hermana me informó que viajaría a Hillwood- respondió sarcástica y molesta del cambió de tema en la conversación. –Supongo que eso me ha estado molestando, Olga no quiso responder a ninguna pregunta y siento que sólo me manipuló por culpa de mi estúpida curiosidad- la rubia se retiró la bufanda y la puso en el perchero junto a su bolsa –Creo que todavía pienso que hay una gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera haya algo que me quiera decir y sea todo un pretexto para hacerme volver- suspirando, regresó su mirada a su amigo que la veía con compasión en sus ojos.

-Pataki… la razón de que cancelara mi vuelo en cuanto supe que también viajarías… es, que no estás sola en esto… Sé que tienes aprensión de encontrarte con Phoebe o de ver de nuevo a tus padres o de toparte en alguna calle o sitio con Rhonda o con Lila- el moreno tomó la mano de Helga sobre la mesa –pero es momento de que enfrentes tus demonios en lugar de seguir huyendo de ellos- una sonrisa de agradecimiento le fue devuelta y el moreno estuvo a punto de añadir algo más cuando fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los alimentos y bebidas.

Durante el almuerzo continuaron conversando pero el tema escabroso de Hillwood no volvió a ser mencionado, Helga porque sentía que su batería emocional se había descargado sólo por tener que reconocer frente a Gerald que había sido manipulada por su hermana mayor porque era como reconocer que Olga tenía cierto poder sobre ella… y Gerald porque no quería forzar la situación o presionar su buena suerte y terminar siendo golpeado por la rubia.

Al terminar, pasaban de las dos de la tarde y decidieron caminar a lo largo del Támesis hasta llegar al Battersea Park para pasar el rato. Mientras caminaban, Gerald le contaba cómo había sido su última semana de clases, definitivamente que el joven se inclinara por el periodismo había sido una sorpresa para Helga, ella creía que en la pandilla era la única interesada en escribir, pero cuando Gerald le confió en una de sus salidas por la capital inglesa que su sueño desde pequeño era ser cronista y que si era de deportes mejor, todo cobró sentido… no era tan descabellado, después de todo Gerald era el guardián de las leyendas del vecindario y un dedicado basquetbolista.

Al llegar al parque, el moreno se interrumpió en medio de una anécdota y antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué se detenía, Helga dio un brinquito de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su amigo siendo gritado por una chillona voz.

-¡Oh, Gerald! Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí- una joven castaña de ojos grandes y unas larguísimas botas llegó hasta ellos trotando emocionada.

-Hola Kate- respondió desganado el moreno, intrigando aún más a la rubia que observaba su interacción con la recién llegada –pensé que viajarías a visitar a tu abuela- metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Gerald rodó los ojos sin intención de disimularlo para evitar que la castaña lo notara, la joven pareció abatida por un segundo, pero al siguiente se había recompuesto con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Helga se preguntara a sí misma si había visto bien.

-¡Lo recordaste! Originalmente ese era el plan, pero mi abuela me habló para decirme que mis tíos estaban con ella y no me apetecía verles así que… preferí quedarme en Londres. ¿Tú pasarás navidad aquí?- preguntó esperanzada.

-No. De hecho, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga, ella es Helga Pataki, hoy viajamos juntos. No estaremos en Londres en esas fechas. Probablemente volvamos cuando las vacaciones de invierno terminen ¿Tú qué dices Helga?- la rubia se sintió descolocada un momento, Gerald la había presentado como su mejor amiga y luego la llamaba por su primer nombre, lo cual hacía en muy contadas ocasiones y siempre en momentos especiales.

-Ah… sí. Al terminar las vacaciones, sí- miró de reojo a la castaña que ahora sí se veía abiertamente abatida por la noticia.

-Ella es Kate, está en mi clase de Relaciones Públicas- la rubia asintió y le tendió la mano a la joven que ni siquiera se dio cuenta por mirar desoladamente al moreno que sólo la había presentado como una compañera –Me dio gusto verte Kate- aunque el tono de voz del chico era más bien monocorde –Pero Helga y yo tenemos planes. Te veré en clases- sin esperar una respuesta, el moreno sujetó la aún extendida mano de la rubia y la haló consigo a través del parque. Cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y se giró a su amiga sin soltarla –Lamento eso. Pero Kate no ha entendido que no estoy interesado y continúa insistiendo- Helga le miró molesta.

-Esa no es excusa. Podrías ser más amable- sintiéndose identificada con la joven que habían dejado atrás, la rubia no pudo frenar su reclamo y meterse donde nadie le había llamado.

-¿Y que se haga ilusiones? ¿Y dificultarle más olvidarse de mí? No quiero que pase años esperando por mí creyendo que tiene alguna esperanza… eso es… doloroso- el moreno la miró intensamente y como si pudiera leerle la mente, Helga entendió que no hablaba de su situación con Kate. Soltándose del agarre de Gerald, la rubia bajó el rostro sintiéndose dolorosamente arrastrada por la marea de recuerdos que compartía con cierto rubio cabeza de balón –Oh, Helga… no… no fue mi intención que… no vale la pena- Helga dio un par de pasos más cerca de Gerald y sin que el moreno lo viera venir, le abrazó, sollozando en su hombro, sin querer reconocer que el moreno tenía razón, había sido muy doloroso recibir la amabilidad del rubio sabiendo que era lo único que tendría de él y soportando la montaña rusa a la que se subía su corazón cada que el camarón con pelos tenía algún gesto dulce para ella, haciéndose ilusiones que después eran estrelladas en el pavimento.

Lentamente, el moreno regresó el abrazo. Ver todos esos años desde afuera la relación que sostenían su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su novia, había sido muy frustrante para él, porque no soportaba ver la actitud de su amigo para con la rubia. El pequeño Shortman había sido muy injusto con la menor de las Pataki, no le había permitido a la chica olvidarse de él, había insistido en estar presente en su vida, había sido muy egoísta, sabiendo los sentimientos de la rubia y que él no podía corresponder, había terminado hiriéndola más de lo que la hubiese lastimado si se hubiera sincerado… pero el "hubiera" no existía… y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Helga se golpeaba a sí misma mentalmente por estar dando ese tipo de espectáculo patético ni más ni menos que a Gerald Martin Johanssen… Más por costumbre que porque realmente siguiera dándole importancia a su reputación, empujó al moreno y se limpió las lágrimas violentamente.

-¡Has lo que quieras! De todas formas no me importa- le gritó a su amigo, quedándose congelada en su sitio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Está bien. Haré lo que yo quiera- había una seriedad en su rostro que le dio escalofríos a la rubia y como en una película, los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en cámara lenta para la menor de las Pataki.

El moreno la sujetó de las mejillas, con seguridad pero siendo delicado con ella.

Gerald inclinó su rostro y se acercó a los labios de Helga.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que sentía el golpeteo en sus oídos.

El moreno cerró los ojos.

Helga los abrió hasta donde sus párpados se lo permitieron.

Gerald rozó sus labios con los de su mejor amiga y prolongó el contacto todo lo que pudo.

Helga sintió su rostro arder y pronto todo su cuerpo.

El moreno se alejó al sentir que la rubia se quedaba estática. Sin corresponder.

Gerald abrió los ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

El moreno dejó caer sus manos a sus costados.

-¡Pero quién te crees Pelos de Borrego!- vociferó después de un par de segundos, sintiendo que el tiempo volvía a transcurrir normalmente. Y sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, Gerald se echó a reír y empezó a correr con rumbo al lago de los patos en el parque, siendo perseguido por una enloquecida rubia que le gritaba improperios.

Quizás el primer beso entre ellos había sido sólo un intento desesperado del moreno por hacer que su mejor amiga dejara de sufrir. Quizás sólo había sido un roce. Quizás no había sido mutuo. Pero eso no quitaba que había hecho a ambos jóvenes secretamente muy felices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Craig Bartlett - lo único que es mío es la trama que en los capítulos se desarrolla.**

**No era mi intención seguir escribiendo hoy, pero las musas son caprichosas y ahora me han forzado a escribir esto que sinceramente no me decido si lo amo o me averguenzo de cómo ha quedado...**

**En fin... quienes quiera que lean, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

Cerró la cajuela de su Ford Fiesta después de acomodar la última maleta. Sonrió recordando su ajetreada tarde en el Battersea Park huyendo de una desquiciada rubia que después de un par de horas correteándose, escondiéndose y encontrándose parecía haber olvidado el motivo de su enojo y se había calmado lo suficiente como para terminar sentada junto a él alimentando a los patos y platicando sobre el nuevo cuento corto que Helga escribía.

Le enorgullecía decir que su amiga ya era una autora publicada a sus 20 años y apenas iniciando su carrera universitaria. Había publicado con la ayuda de su profesora de inglés de la preparatoria su antología de poemas que en secreto Gerald había comprado en cuanto salió a la venta. Se titulaba "El libro rosa". Eso le pareció muy gracioso al moreno y al leer los primeros poemas supo que no podría terminar la obra por más ganas que tenía de atestiguar el talento de Helga.

Para él era evidente de quién hablaban esos versos.

-¡Date prisa Geraldo que me estoy congelando!- sacándolo de su ensoñación, el moreno miró hacia el asiento del copiloto del cual asomaba la cabeza enfundada en su gorro blanco de lana, envuelta en su bufanda del mismo color y la nariz colorada de su compañera de viaje. Sonriendo para sí mismo se acomodó el abrigo y subió en el carro -¡Criminal, Johanssen! Creí que te habías congelado allá afuera… tardaste siglos- se quejó la rubia encendiendo la calefacción mientras el moreno encendía y ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan exagerada?- le preguntó juguetonamente mientras intentaba concentrarse en el camino cubierto de nieve.

-Creí que era una de las muchas cosas que te gustaban de mí- respondió burlona y se arrepintió casi en el mismo instante al sentir cómo su inocente comentario enrarecía el ambiente en el automóvil al caer en cuenta ambos de la connotación que daba a esa broma lo ocurrido en el parque.

-Eh... sí, bueno…- sin saber qué decir para evitar que aquello se volviera más incómodo, el moreno intentó cambiar de tema -¿Sabes por qué te pedí que me dijeras tu número de asiento?- intrigada por la pregunta, la rubia se apresuró en responder.

-No… no lo había pensado… Si no estabas comprando un boleto como dijiste, ¿Por qué me pediste la información?- la rubia frotó sus manos intentando entrar en calor… odiaba el frío.

-¿Quién dice que no estaba comprando un boleto en el mismo vuelo que tú?- Helga lo miró como diciéndole que él mismo se lo había confirmado en el parque –Te dije que ya tenía mi boleto desde que supe cuándo y a qué horas viajarías. Pero sí estaba comprando un boleto esta mañana… aunque no para mí- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No me digas que alguien más viajará con nosotros- suplicó la joven antisocial.

-Claro que no- respondió entre risas su interlocutor –Abre la guantera- y no se preocupó por ahondar más en ninguna explicación enervando los nervios de la muchacha que no soportaba cuando su amigo se las daba de chulo. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, hizo lo que se le había indicado y al abrir la guantera encontró un boleto con el número de asiento junto a ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?- la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades, desde niña le había traído problemas no poder quedarse con la duda y esa frase de "la curiosidad mató al gato" no podría quedarle mejor a la chica.

-Ayer, cuando fuimos al concierto de la banda de Erick, te escuché hablando por teléfono con tu hermana- al recordar esa llamada, Helga puso una expresión de fastidio, Olga la había estado llamando los últimos días cada vez más seguido para checar con ella los detalles del vuelo y asegurarse de que la rubia sí viajara a Hillwood –No fue mi intención espiar la conversación- se apresuró a aclarar el moreno al ver la expresión de su amiga, creyendo que se había molestado por entrometerse en algo así –Pero te veías tan enojada que… no pude evitarlo. Le dijiste que odiabas viajar a lado de desconocidos- Helga asintió sin entender cuál era el punto al que Gerald quería llegar… nada de eso parecía responder su pregunta -… y pasé la noche pensando… no quiero que tengas más estrés del que este viaje por sí solo te genera… así que hoy por la mañana compré el lugar junto a ti para asegurar que estará vacío durante el vuelo- Al escucharlo decir aquello, la rubia enrojeció por completo. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía un gesto tan desinteresado hacia su persona… bueno, la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Phoebe o… y que esa persona fuera Gerald… el chico que hasta hace unas horas la había besado en el parque…

-Oh…- la rubia volvió a mirar el boleto intentando ocultar su sonrojo de la vista del moreno –qué considerado de tu parte- el moreno había gastado el doble de lo que realmente era necesario con aquel gesto… ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacerlo?

-Eres mi mejor amiga Pataki- respondió encogiéndose de hombros intentando verse tranquilo aunque en su interior sintiera que su corazón se contraía y expandía con fuerza.

-Tú definitivamente quieres comprarme- dijo después de un silencio anormalmente largo, en un tono jocoso que aligeró el tenso ambiente entre ellos.

-¿Está funcionando?- preguntó burlón el chico, relajándose de ver que la rubia intentara quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Tendré que decirte que sí- la rubia puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del moreno que llevaba en la palanca de cambio, aunque ambos llevaban guantes, ambos sintieron electricidad recorrerlos por el contacto –Sinceramente, muchas gracias por tus esfuerzos Gerald. Eres el mejor amigo que se podría pedir- el moreno sonrió sin quitar los ojos del camino, sintiendo una sonrisa en las palabras de su copiloto –Pero si le dices a alguien que dije eso, voy a arrancarte la lengua- la seriedad con la que dijo aquello le arrancó un par de carcajadas al Johanssen, a las que se unió la chica.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto entre ellos ya no había incomodidad alguna, se comportaban como siempre. Algo que ambos agradecían. Gerald bajó el equipaje y se encontró en la entrada con Helga.

-¿No te preocupa dejar tu Ford Fiesta en el aeropuerto casi tres semanas?- preguntó mientras se formaban en la fila para documentación de equipaje.

-Tranquila, tengo la app para monitorear su ubicación. Además, los ingleses lo único que se roban son las galletas en la hora del té- Helga rio al recordar que ambos habían visto a su profesor de Gramática tomar todas las galletas que podía de la mesa de aperitivos de la posada navideña de la universidad y meterlas en su portafolio.

-Y esa es la razón de que su laptop huela siempre a jengibre- ambos rieron con el recuerdo.

Con el equipaje documentado y en la sala de espera para abordaje, Helga finalmente llamó a su hermana para avisarle. Gerald por su parte le marcó a su mamá.

-¡Gerald, hijo! Me tienes preocupada, no habías llamado en todo el día. ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?- de fondo se escuchaba un alegre bullicio dificultando que escuchara claramente a su mamá.

-Sí. Ya estoy aquí con Helga, no tardamos en abordar. Llegaremos a Washington D. C. a las 5 de la mañana y el autobús a Hillwood sale cada 15 minutos. Estaremos llegando cerca de las 7 de la mañana, no te preocupes- su mamá suspiró aliviada.

-Aun no entiendo por qué esperaste tanto para viajar, podías haber tomado el vuelo de la mañana. Siempre tomas el vuelo de la mañana- había sospecha en la voz de la señora Johanssen, por lo que Gerald se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes, falta muy poco para vernos. ¿Ya llegó Jamie O?- su hermano mayor vivía en Chicago con su esposa, y los visitaba en las fiestas. Los hermanos sólo se veían una vez al año, pero Gerald tenía tanta dosis de Jamie O como para no echarlo mucho de menos el resto del año.

-Sí. Con Melissa. Llegaron hace dos noches. Tu papá y él están jugando un partido. También llegaron tus tíos, los primos y la amiga canadiense de Facebook de Timberly- Gerald rio ante el tono con el que su mamá había mencionado lo último. Su hermana se había pasado los últimos seis meses hablando sólo de su nueva amiga y la tenía un poco fastidiada –Phoebe ha pasado hoy a buscarte. Creía que habías viajado por la mañana ¿No le contaste tu cambio de planes?- el moreno amaba a su madre, pero a veces era bastante perspicaz para su gusto.

-Quizás lo olvidé mamá. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer para poder irme sin preocuparme de algún pendiente- la Señora Johanssen bufó como diciendo "_no nací ayer, hijo_" y Gerald se apresuró a terminar la llamada –Nos veremos en unas horas, dile a mi papá que todo está en orden. Te quiero, besos- y al colgar pudo escuchar de fondo cómo su mamá empezaba a llamarle por su nombre completo, lo cual sólo hacía cuando se enojaba.

-¿Todo bien en la casa Johanssen?- Helga le miraba de pie, él sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Se veía… muy curiosa.

-Sí… parece ser que ya llegaron mis tíos y primos- la rubia se sentó a su lado, desparramándose mientras encontraba una posición más cómoda.

-Deben ser unos cuantos cientos ¿no?- le increpó burlona mientras golpeaba sus hombros juguetonamente.

-Así se siente, créeme- le reviró riendo entre dientes.

-Y me imaginó que Phoebe ya está en Hillwood también- la rubia había estado pensando en su amiga oriental gran parte de la noche, sin mencionarla al moreno. Nunca sacaban el tema de la unigénita Heyerdahl entre ellos. Helga porque le dolía recordar cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellas, pero Gerald… ¿Por qué Gerald no la mencionaba nunca? Después del beso, Helga incluso empezó a pensar si Phoebe y Gerald seguían siendo novios.

-Te imaginas bien- respondió el moreno intentando ser parco. Phoebe Heyerdahl no era un tema del cual quisiera hablar con nadie en esos momentos.

-Tú… digo… obviamente van a pasar navidad juntos… ¿cierto?- de pronto, Helga no quería saber la respuesta.

-No. Este año no- y sin decir más el moreno se puso de pie –Nos hablan para abordar- y efectivamente, la rubia no se había dado cuenta que una aeromoza les indicaba al grup que ya podían abordar.

Al tomar su asiento y ver que nadie iba junto a ella, Helga no pudo evitar las mariposas que revolotearon por ahí, aquellas que quedaban vivas después de la masacre a la que las sometió Arnold Shortman.

Sacó su celular y le escribió a Olga que apagaría su teléfono porque ya había subido al avión. Y luego abrió su Messenger, entrando en la burbuja de conversación de Brainy.

"_En el avión a punto de despegar_" –luego de enviarlo se giró en su propio asiento para ver al moreno que se había sentado un par de filas atrás y se estaba poniendo sus audífonos.

"_Me alegro. Falta menos para vernos. Hay algo que muero por contarte_" –y con esa frase apareciendo en su pantalla, la aeromoza les solicitó a todos que pusieran en modo avión o apagaran sus teléfonos.

¿Qué era lo que Brian quería contarle que no podía enviarle por mensaje? ¿Por qué Gerald y Phoebe no pasarían juntos la navidad? ¿Tenía algo que ver con que él la hubiera besado? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese beso que no había significado nada?

Definitivamente serían 7 horas de vuelo infernales si no iba a poder salir de ninguna de esas dudas… ¡Maldita ella y su inmensa curiosidad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es creación de Craig Barttlet. Yo únicamente soy admiradora de su trabajo y paso el tiempo escribiendo sobre el mundo que él creó.**

Cualquiera a quien preguntaras te diría que la familia Johanssen era la más apreciada en la comunidad de Hillwood, el Señor Martin Johanssen había sido 10 años el comisionado del distrito Este y la Señora Kendra Johanssen siempre era una mujer amable y atenta que trataba a todos con igualdad y que en su puesto como gerente del supermercado más grande en la ciudad había ganado la admiración y cariño de sus compañeros de trabajo y clientes asiduos. Todos en Hillwood conocían a sus tres hijos, el mayor de ellos, Jamie O. era el entrenador de un equipo de baloncesto de preparatoria en chicago después de haber estudiado para ser maestro de deportes con una beca por ser miembro del equipo de baloncesto en Brown. Timberly, la menor, era una adolescente alegre y extrovertida que participaba en las obras de teatro escolares y en los recitales que la escuela de danza de la ciudad organizaba. Y por supuesto estaba Gerald, quien llevaba por segundo nombre el nombre de su progenitor, él vivía en Londres y estudiaba periodismo y tenía a todo el vecindario hinchando el pecho de orgullo cuando hablaban de él como si fuera su propio hijo. "_Y qué tierna pareja hace con la pequeña de los Heyerdahl_" exclamaban todos cuando hablaban del moreno, haciendo feliz al señor Martin que encontraba cierta paz en saber que su hijo tenía una relación con una joven tan centrada e inteligente que además iba a Harvard. Estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos…

Excepto en esos momentos que daban las nueve de la mañana y Gerald continuaba sin aparecer y no contestaba llamadas ni mensajes. En esos momentos, Martin Johanssen no tenía tiempo de sentir orgullo por él, porque todo lo ocupaba la preocupación.

-¡Pero qué necedad de viajar de noche!- exclamaba por enésima vez mientras daba vueltas sin poder controlarse en la sala, angustiando aún más a su esposa.

-Debe de andar por ahí con Phoebe- comentó Jamie O. mientras se tomaba otro bocado de su desayuno y veía con desinterés a sus preocupados padres en la sala.

-¡Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?!- la Señora Kendra voló al teléfono y marcó el número de memoria de la casa Heyerdahl, de tantas veces que se había comunicado para cerciorarse que todo marchara bien cuando su hijo visitaba a Phoebe. Después de que sonara la línea, alguien levantó la bocina.

-Buenos días, ¿Quién habla?- respondió al otro lado una somnolienta Phoebe, estaba a punto de tomar su desayuno con sus padres cuando tuvo que pararse a contestar.

-Hola Phoebe cariño, soy Kendra Johanssen. ¿Está por ahí Gerald?- preguntó sin poder disimular su preocupación, espabilando a la oriental que se sorprendió que la madre de su novio la llamara a ella para preguntar por él.

-No, señora Johanssen. No he visto ni sabido de Gerald en varios días- Phoebe tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Oh, está bien cariño, si sabes algo por favor contáctanos de inmediato- casi suplicó Kendra.

-Claro que sí Señora Johanssen, no se preocupe, él debe estar bien. Y si usted tiene noticias antes, por favor, llámeme- lo decía para sosegarse ella misma también.

-Gracias Phoebe- y con eso dio por terminada la llamada encontrándose con la interrogante en los rostros de su hijo mayor y su esposo. –No está con los Heyerdahl- dijo apesadumbrada.

-¡Válgame Dios! Pero es que este niño no tiene sentido de responsabilidad. ¿Cómo va a perderse de esa forma sin hablarnos? Espero que no le pase nada- se lamentó el señor Martin.

-¿Y si intentas llamar a los Pataki?- comentó Timberly, que recién se atrevía a opinar.

-¿Y a esa familia por qué?- preguntó extrañado Jamie O.

-Ayer mamá dijo que Gerald viajó con Helga… Helga Pataki ¿cierto?- como si de pronto las palabras de la niña hubieran alumbrado el desesperanzado corazón de ambos padres, los dos señores Johanssen corrieron a buscar en sus agendas el número de esa familia. Cuando el Señor Martin finalmente lo encontró volvió a la sala llamando a su esposa y marcó el número. Esos fueron los segundos más largos en mucho tiempo para el señor Johanssen, cuando finalmente una voz femenina respondió del otro lado, de pronto se sintió muy avergonzado de ser la primera vez que llamaba a esas personas y era para preguntarles por su hijo.

-Eh… sí… Buenos días- exclamó aclarándose la garganta -¿Hablo a la casa de la familia Pataki?- Kendra lo golpeó en el brazo urgiéndole a que preguntara de una vez por su hijo.

-Así es. Soy Helga G. Pataki, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- al escuchar que se trataba de la amiga de Gerald al teléfono, Kendra le arrebató el aparato de las manos a su marido y se lo pegó a su propia oreja.

-Hola Helga, habla Kendra Johanssen, ¿Sabes dónde está Gerald?- preguntó angustiada de escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-Ah. Hola Kendra- la señora Johanssen dio un respingo al escuchar a la joven llamarla por su nombre de pila –Gerald está aquí conmigo, ¿Quiere que se lo comunique? Llegamos hace poco, había un embotellamiento y tardamos más de la cuenta. Creo que a su hijo se le descargó el teléfono- y la rubia le pasó la llamada al susodicho.

-Hola mamá- al escuchar su voz, Kendra sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y su esposo soltó una bocanada de aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando mientras escuchaba noticias de su hijo.

-¡Gerald! ¡Qué gusto hijo! No sabes el alivio que me da saber que estás bien. ¿Por qué no viniste directo a la casa?- escuchó que del otro lado de la línea su hijo suspiraba.

-Lo siento mamá, no pude avisarles del retraso que tuvimos en el camino y tenía que traer a Helga a casa. Para asegurarme que estaba bien- su hijo hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –De hecho quería pedirte un favor. Me quedaré con Helga hasta la tarde, ¿Podrías evitar decirle a Phoebe dónde estoy? Es mejor si ni siquiera le dices que ya he llegado a Hillwood- de pronto el tono de su hijo había descendido en decibeles y ahora parecía que susurraba al teléfono.

-Pero, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?- no entendía el comportamiento de su bebé, pero estaba terminando por confirmar que algo sucedía entre la oriental y su segundo hijo.

-Por favor. No me preguntes ahora. En la noche hablamos, ¿Está bien?- a su madre no le quedó de otra que aceptar y más tranquilo terminó la llamada. Había acompañado a Helga hasta su casa pese a las protestas de la rubia, esperando poder darle apoyo emocional y al llegar se habían encontrado con una nota en la puerta que decía "_Olga, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta con tu hermana a la playa. Te veremos mañana en la tarde. Come bien._" Y como acto de magia el aura de nostalgia que la había estado engullendo el día anterior y que tanto se había esforzado por ahuyentar había vuelto como si nada sobre su amiga. Los señores Pataki sabían que Helga llegaba hoy, Olga sabía, había comprado el boleto, ella había insistido, y aun así, la rubia había llegado a una casa vacía que seguramente le estaba trayendo como avalancha dolorosos recuerdos del abandono que sufrió en su infancia y adolescencia. No podía dejarla sola.

No _quería _dejarla sola.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó la rubia desde la escalera.

-Sí, ya sabes. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- la rubia lo quedó mirando desde su lugar en el séptimo escalón, como si lo estudiara.

-¿No irás con tu familia?- no quiso que sonara como un reproche, pero algo de la envidia que sentía de la estrecha relación que tenía con sus padres se le escapó en su tono de voz.

-Los veré por la noche. ¿Quieres que comamos waffles?- pareció que esas eran las palabras mágicas porque el semblante de la rubia se iluminó como arbolito de navidad.

-¿Los waffles de Puki?- preguntó soñadora, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-Claro. A esta hora ya está abierto y tienes como dos años sin comerlos, debes estar famélica- en su tono socarrón logró hacer sonreír hermosamente a la chica, disipando un poco esa sombra de tristeza que la cubría, aunque no desapareció por completo de su mirada.

-¡Sólo me cambio los zapatos y nos vamos!- corriendo a su habitación Helga no podría sentirse más feliz. Gerald estaría con ella hasta la noche en que la llevara a casa de Brian para su pijamada y no tendría que estar sola en la horrible casa de su horrible niñez de la que se había pasado tanto tiempo deseando escapar.

Al entrar en su antigua habitación, se le escapó un grito de sorpresa… En ese cuarto había un set completo de equipo de gimnasio, unas pesas y una televisión pegada a la pared, pero no había ningún rastro de sus cosas.

-Pataki, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el moreno llegando a su lado y congelándose en el marco de la puerta. Nunca antes había estado en la recámara de Helga pero estaba seguro de que no lucía así antes de su partida.

-¡Mi clóset!- como si algo hubiese hecho un clic en su mente, la rubia se apresuró a abrir el armario del cuarto encontrándose con más pesas, toallas, juegos de mancuernas y los tenis de su padre –Mis cosas- susurró sintiéndose al borde del llanto. Había empacado muy poco pensando en que de todas formas disponía de la ropa y zapatos que dejó atrás al mudarse y no poder llevar muchas cosas. Pensó que así se ahorraría un poco al no documentar una maleta extra.

-Hey, tranquila Helga- su amigo se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en sus brazos, frotándolos en un gesto consolador que la calmó un poco –Esto sólo significa que después de desayunar podemos ir de compras y tendrás cosas nuevas- la rubia intentó no voltearse a golpearlo por ese comentario. En su armario no sólo había ropa o zapatos… estaba su viejo altar al amor de su vida y las cajas llenas de álbumes de fotos, diarios y versos que había escrito a lo largo de sus años… eran cosas irreemplazables... –Cuando tu hermana vuelva puedes preguntarle dónde guardaron todo- Gerald hizo un segundo intento por animarla.

-Sí. Quizás- susurró la rubia, sintiéndose más deprimida que cuando leyó la nota de sus padres. Agitando de lado a lado su cabeza se dijo a sí misma que no debía mostrarse tan vulnerable… al final todo eso eran recuerdos de una persona a la que se estaba esforzando por olvidar –Vamos por waffles… pero tú invitas- la rubia se giró quedando frente a su acompañante que la atenazó con una profunda mirada de la que desconocía el significado pero que le mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Como siempre- dijo en un tono que parecía contener cientos de emociones y que hizo temblar por dentro a la rubia que tampoco podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos color chocolate.

-En ese caso- Helga se aclaró la garganta –será mejor que salgamos de aquí- seguía mirándolo sin poder romper el contacto visual.

-Sí. Creo que eso es lo mejor- respondió Gerald sintiendo una atracción irrefrenable hacia los labios de la rubia, pero al bajar a ellos la mirada, pareció romper la magia que mantenía estática a la menor de las Pataki.

-Te veo abajo- exclamó con prisa y salió casi corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo. Perdiéndose la expresión de derrota que el moreno compuso en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-No entiendo por qué no le llamas para avisarle que sabemos dónde está Gerald- el Señor Johanssen lavaba los platos con su mujer como pretexto para tener un momento a solas con ella. Después de que les avisara que su hijo estaría con la familia Pataki hasta la tarde, se había sentido aliviado de que él estuviera sano y salvo. Pero luego, su esposa se había sentado a la mesa a desayunar con sus otros hijos y no había regresado la llamada a la casa Heyerdahl, aunque creyó que terminando la comida lo haría, eso tampoco sucedió. Y entonces cuando le había preguntado directamente, Kendra sólo le dijo que no y ya… sin ninguna otra explicación.

-Martin- dijo en tono de advertencia –No le hablaré a los Heyerdahl. Gerald seguramente lo hará. ¿Para qué importunarlos más?- la morena se sentía culpable de no hablar claramente con su esposo como siempre hacía, pero no sabía qué estaba sucediendo para que su hijo le pidiera un favor tan extraño y si no quería que se enterara ella, estaba segura que le parecería aún menos que se enterara su padre.

-Pero, tú les hablaste y los preocupaste. Lo correcto es que seas tú quien les hable, aunque Gerald haga lo propio- el señor Johanssen entendía aún menos a su mujer, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su interrogatorio, la menor de sus hijos entró en la cocina con una caja en las manos.

-¡Papá, ¿Me ayudas a hacer el scrap book de este año?!- el padre de Timberly abrió grande los ojos sorprendido.

-Siempre le pides ayuda a tu mamá- dijo incrédulo.

-Ella está ocupada… Creí que podíamos hacer algo padre e hija para variar- la niña batió sus pestañas soñadoramente, derritiendo el corazón de su padre.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño- y tomando la caja de las manos de su hija se apresuró a la mesa del comedor, olvidando cualquier otro asunto entusiasmado con el interés de la pequeña de estar con él, lo cual no parecía entusiasmarla el último par de años. Antes de seguirlo, Timberly se giró a su madre con una sonrisa disimulada y le dio un guiño, divirtiendo a Kendra que le agradecía su intervención.

Helga y Gerald caminaron calle abajo con dirección a la casa de huéspedes de la familia Shortman, platicando sobre los partidos que solían jugar de niños en el campo Gerald.

-Para con tu irracional insistencia Geraldo, mi equipo ganó más veces al tuyo por mucho- discutió la rubia con ahínco, defendiendo su postura mientras llegaban a la casa que desde hace siete años en el piso de abajo era la casa de los waffles de Puki.

-¿Quién está siendo irracional? No es mi culpa que no sepas contar Pataki- le respondió divertido llamando a la puerta y esperando por alguien que les abriera. En primera instancia, Helga no reconoció a la mujer pelirroja que les abrió la puerta de Sunset Arms, pero entonces como balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza la realización de que se trataba de Stella, la madre de Arnold.

-¡Oh, pero qué sorpresa! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Gerald!- exclamó efusivamente mientras le daba un abrazo al mejor amigo de su hijo que se veía igual de sorprendido que la jovencita que lo acompañaba –No me digas que esta hermosa rubia es tu nueva novia Gerald, ¡Es muy bonita, suertudo! ¿No vas a presentármela?- siendo la receptora de toda la atención de Stella, Helga no pudo evitar enrojecer, sobre todo por el comentario que había hecho.

-Bu-buenos días señora Shortman- nerviosa como estaba no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco al principio –Ya nos conocíamos- dijo como pudo, sintiendo que el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

-Ella es Helga Pataki Señora Stella… Se conocieron en San Lorenzo cuando fuimos toda la clase en primaria- Gerald se esforzó por evitar decir el nombre de su amigo cabeza de balón.

-¿Ah, sí?... ¡No me digas que eres aquella niña de dos coletas! Pero vaya que has crecido- Stella le sonrió con ternura, recordaba a esa pequeña rubia de una ceja y carácter hosco con mucho cariño, después de todo según le había contado su hijo fue una de las personas que hizo posible la reunión de su familia –Te ves muy bien, querida- Stella la abrazó sin previo aviso incomodando un poco a Helga y haciendo reír por lo bajo al moreno –Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi, Gerald- la madre de Arnold por fin soltó a la rubia y se giró al amigo de su hijo con un gesto pensativo – creo que han sido como tres o cuatro años- el moreno le sonrió amablemente.

-Algo así. Nosotros queremos desayunar, ¿Está la abuela Gertie?- Stella sonrió y les hizo entrar. Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de que no la habían sacado de su error al asumir que eran pareja. Los dos tomaron asiento y esperaron a ser atendidos. Los abuelos de Arnold eran las personas más longevas de Hillwood y conservaban buena salud aunque ya no tenían la energía de antes, por lo que Stella se apresuró a la cocina a ayudar a su suegra con todo lo que había que prepara para que ella hiciera los waffles.

-No sabía que los padres de Arnold viven en Hillwood ahora- comentó Helga al aire, como quien habla del clima, haciendo que Gerald se ahogara un poco con el agua que había bebido y comenzara a toser.

-Deben estar aquí para pasar las fiestas, hasta donde sé siguen viviendo en San Lorenzo- pudo vocalizar cuando se hubo recuperado.

-Eso significa que…- la rubia no pudo terminar de formular su pensamiento porque unos pasos en la escalera se escucharon y una voz familiar lleno el ambiente.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi gorra?- de un momento a otro, un rubio alto con la cabeza en forma de balón y el cabello largo entró en el comedor donde los dos amigos se encontraban sentados, la rubia dándole la espalda a la entrada -¡Gerald!- sorprendido de encontrarse ahí a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Arnold se detuvo en su lugar y el silencio que le siguió al no ver reacción del moreno ni de él mismo, era muy incómodo.

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta el moreno, dándose cuenta de que el rubio esperaba que él hiciera o dijera algo, pero su mente se había perdido preocupado como estaba por su acompañante –Hola viejo… Cuánto tiempo- Gerald intentó sonreírle, fallando lamentablemente y consiguiendo una mueca extraña que sin poder evitarlo hizo reír a la rubia.

-¡Oh! No estás con Phoebe- fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven Shortman, asumiendo que esa sería la razón de la evidente incomodidad de su amigo. Quizás no quería que Phoebe se enterara o que él se enterara de que estaba desayunando con otra chica.

-No… no… no- negaba ahora nervioso, mirando a Helga como preguntándole qué tenía que hacer o decir ahora, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de ese momento.

Mientras el incómodo intercambio entre los chicos sucedía, la rubia experimentaba su propia batalla interna, quería llorar, reír, largarse, abrazarlo, romper algo, gritarle, golpearlo y lo peor es que no sabía a quién de los dos chicos quería golpear más… Después de todo, Gerald debió de haberse informado sobre los planes de su amigo antes de sugerirle ir a la casa de huéspedes a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó por fin al chico de pie frente al moreno, sintiéndose muy tonta por hacer dicho algo así después de casi diez años de no estar en la misma habitación, vaya ni siquiera en el mismo país, que el rubio que la miraba tan insistentemente en esos momentos.

-Disculpa pero… Me resultas muy familiar… ¿Nos conocemos?- no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que sentía que la rubia le sonaba de algún lado. Helando a la menor de las Pataki en su sitio y preocupando al moreno de la reacción que pudiera tener su amiga ante la aparente inocente pregunta del distraído Shortman…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no es mío, pero tomé los personajes prestados para poder pasar el rato. Discúlpame Craig Barttlet.**

Al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía... ¿Tanto se había equivocado? Ella realmente creyó que era correspondida, habían estado juntos un año antes de su partida y realmente nunca dieron fin a lo que tenían... y sin embargo, él ni siquiera la podía reconocer. Respiró profundamente, no iba a permitirse largarse a llorar frente al culpable de los dolores de corazón que había padecido estos últimos años...

-¡Criminal, cabeza de balón! ¡Sabía que eras un zopenco pero parece ser que con los años tu caso empeoró! ¿Qué había en el agua de Guatemala o qué?- exclamó exasperada, intentando ocultar el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba saberse tan insignificante para el rubio.

-Cálmate un poco Pataki- ante la mención del apellido por parte del moreno, Arnold sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me dices que me calme!-espetó roja del enojo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te pida que te calmes? Porque necesitas calmarte- el moreno se puso de pie imitando a la chica que lo miraba retadoramente.

-¡Lo que necesito es que dejes de decirme lo que necesito!- poniéndose en jarras la rubia continuó la discusión olvidándose por un instante de quién más estaba en la habitación.

El rubio los miraba atónito, delante de él tenía a la Gran Helga G. Pataki discutiendo a voz en grito con su mejor amigo como si hubieran regresado a la primaria… a aquellos días donde ella no hacía más que molestarlo o a los días posteriores donde él era consciente de los sentimientos que la rubia profesaba hacia él… las conversaciones en línea, las noches en vela al teléfono contándose sus días, las video llamadas que servían de placebo para ambos… y desde hace 3 años, nada de eso… la rubia delante de él no se veía como la imagen que le obsequió su monitor de computadora cuando quiso compartir su felicidad con ella, cuando le dijo aunque sabía que la lastimaría acerca de su nueva relación y sin poder evitarlo su mente lo llevó a ese momento…

_Eran las 3 de la tarde en San Lorenzo, llevaba 15 minutos esperando a que Helga se conectara en la video llamada, emocionado de poder verla otra vez, habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que platicaron debido al campamento de verano al que fue con sus compañeros de clase y en el que había vivido tantas aventuras que se moría por compartir con su amiga en Hillwood… otros cinco minutos transcurrieron y ya se sentía demasiado ansioso, Helga nunca lo había hecho esperar tanto y entonces finalmente la notificación de que la rubia se había unido a la video llamada llegó en la esquina inferior derecha, emocionándolo tanto que tardó en ingresar a la ventana por lo torpe que se volvieron sus movimientos, y entonces el rostro de la menor de las Pataki apareció en resolución 480 pp en su monitor, con su característica uniceja, su camisa a cuadros rosa y azul y una gorra bajo la cual ocultaba su cabello…_

_-¡Helga!- feliz de volver a ver a su amiga no fue capaz de percatarse el brillo de amor en los ojos de su interlocutora._

_-¡Oh, Arnold! Finalmente… lamento la espera pero he tenido que quedarme más tiempo en la escuela… en detención- eso hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño._

_-¿Otra vez te estás metiendo en problemas?- había cierto reclamo en su tono que hizo que la rubia se encogiera avergonzada._

_-Es que Geraldo es un fastidio… siempre está provocándome y no es justo que la castigada sólo haya sido yo- en otro momento, Arnold le habría pedido que le contara la historia detalladamente de qué había sucedido para que terminara en detención, pero se encontraba demasiado deseoso de hablarle de sus propias anécdotas que no ahondó en eso._

_-Debes aprender a ser paciente Helga… en fin, ¿Quieres saber por qué no hemos podido mantener comunicación estos meses?- el rubio ni siquiera notó el cambio en el semblante de su interlocutora._

_-Sí. Claro- no necesitó más palabras para dar rienda suelta a su monólogo._

_-¡Estuve en un campamento de verano! Fuimos a un lugar llamado Quetzaltenango, más cerca de México que San Lorenzo, al santuario del Quetzal, el ave nacional y estuvimos como voluntarios ayudando con los cuidados de los animales y de los alrededores… construimos algunas casas en el pueblo y ¡Roberto nos enseñó a preparar el chipilín de 105 formas diferentes! Es una hierba deliciosa se parece a las espinacas pero sabe completamente diferente y teníamos que recolectar y pescar nuestro alimento… y fuimos al festival de la garnacha con Claudia y a nadar en las cascadas y ella en verdad es muy hermosa y…- la rubia frenó en su retahíla al chico._

_-Espera… quién es Claudia- ni siquiera notó el enojo en la voz de Helga por estar tan emocionado de poder responder esa pregunta._

_-¡Claudia es mi novia! Lleva gustándome casi seis meses, y no me animaba a decirle nada. Pero en el campamento, ¡Ella se me ha declarado! ¡Desde el primer día! Me dijo que le gustaba pero que era muy tímida para decírmelo, y me estuvo enseñando nuevas palabras en español, creo que domino más el idioma ahora, aunque no es necesario porque Claudia habla inglés bastante fluido- y siguió mencionando las cualidades de su nueva novia sin darse cuenta de que Helga ya no le prestaba atención y que había cubierto sus ojos con la visera de la gorra -… y entonces nos besamos… ¡Fue realmente mágico! Deberías conocer Quetzaltenango un día, Claudia dice que…-._

_-¡Ya cállate!- ante el grito de la chica, Arnold se quedó mudo, sin comprender qué había dicho o hecho para que ella le hablara así -¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!- y luego de esas palabras terminó la video llamada dejando a un muy confundido y dolido rubio del otro lado._

Habían pasado tres años en los que intentó comunicarse con Helga durante los meses que siguieron a esa conversación pero la rubia no volvió a responderle… Tarde se dio cuenta de que la había herido.

Su noviazgo con Claudia no había sido muy largo, después de 4 meses se dieron cuenta que no eran muy compatibles, y seguían siendo buenos amigos, luego de eso Arnold había tenido otras novias, aunque ninguna relación duradera y no podía creerse que la chica frente a él, alta, delgada, con cejas y pestañas perfectas, labios pintados con gloss, cabello suelto largo y peinado en ondas que le daban un aspecto romántico al look que llevaba de unos jeans entubados, unos botines de tacón negros, una blusa vaporosa que favorecía su estrecha cintura y un pequeño lazo que usaba de diadema, fuera en realidad la misma Helga Pataki que le había mandado a freír espárragos y de la que no volvió a saber en tres años

-…Yo sólo quise ayudarte, malagradecida, siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¡por eso no te llevo a parques de diversiones!- seguía diciendo Gerald.

-¡No metas la saga de Harry Potter en esto! No quisiste llevarme ahí por tacaño… no porque yo sea malagradecida- le gritaba histérica la rubia, haciendo que Arnold se sintiera desplazado al no haberse dado cuenta en qué momento de la discusión se habían desviado tanto…

-¡Yo uso a Harry Potter cuando quiera! Sólo J. K. me lo impediría ¡Y tú no eres J. K.!- reviraba el moreno.

-¡Pues seré el sereno pero por lo menos no soy fan de las películas de Adam Sandler!- replicó la chica haciendo que el moreno diera una exclamación de ofendida incredulidad.

-¡Retira eso que acabas de decir! Adam Sandler es un maestro de la comedia, cómo osas mancillar su nombre- con el ceño profundamente fruncido encaró a Helga a centímetros de su rostro.

-Hasta que tú dejes de meter a Harry Potter para ganar todas las discusiones que tienes conmigo- declaró cruzándose de brazos y bufando al final.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó frustrado lanzando sus brazos al aire –No volveré a meter al mago ese en nuestros asuntos- se rindió el moreno.

-¿Y?- preguntó Helga como esperando que agregara algo más… Arnold miraba el intercambio de palabras con pasmo.

-No voy a decirlo- afirmó muy seguro Gerald, seguridad que perdió al hacer contacto visual con la rubia y mirar la determinación en su rostro -¡De acuerdo, chantajista! Y además te llevaré al parque de Harry Potter- rendido se dejó caer en su silla.

-Bien- exclamó escuetamente con una sonrisa enorme la chica, satisfecha con las palabras de su amigo.

-¿No me dirás nada?- preguntó alzando una ceja el moreno, pero justo cuando Helga iba a hablar su teléfono empezó a sonar y con una sonrisa de lado, retando al joven con el que discutía, tomó la llamada saludando a Brian y saliendo del comedor a la estancia para poder hablar con el chico -¡Es increíble! Me la ha vuelto a hacer- exclamó frustrado para segundos después sonreír divertido.

-Ejem- se aclaró entonces la garganta el rubio para recordarle a su amigo que continuaba de pie en el comedor de la casa de sus abuelos -¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí?- Arnold se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, a lo que el moreno sonrió con pena y pensó en cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Escucha Arnold… Helga y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad- por la expresión del rubio no parecía ser un buen tema para iniciar –Quiero decir… desde que no hablamos, pasaron muchas cosas- intentó explicarse, consiguiendo que el rubio lo mirara extraño.

-¿Ya no eres novio de Phoebe?- preguntó Arnold con la voz cargada de inseguridad.

-¡Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta por ella! Yo soy muchas cosas además de ser novio de Phoebe- dijo por impulso, aunque al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Lo-lo siento- sorprendido, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos ante la reacción del moreno a su pregunta -Es sólo que traes a Helga a mi casa sin avisarme y luego ambos me ignoran olímpicamente- inició intentando darse a entender.

-¡Veníamos a desayunar!- volvió a ponerse de pie molesto de la actitud del rubio. Y entonces Gerald cayó en la cuenta de algo… Aquella era la primera vez que los rubios se encontraban después de que Arnold se fuera a San Lorenzo y la primera vez que hablaban desde hace tres años… frunció el ceño con preocupación intentando observar a Helga en la estancia desde donde estaba…

-Lo siento Gerald… es sólo que me impresionó… además Helga no parece… pues Helga- intentó excusarse el chico.

-¿Y a quién va a parecerse Helga sino a Helga?- preguntó irónico, sintiéndose de pronto muy molesto con el rubio… ¿Qué quería decir con eso Arnold?

-Oh vamos Gerald… se ve completamente distinta… usa ropa diferente y… estos años sus rasgos han cambiado mucho- mientras lo decía, el primogénito de los Shortman enrojecía hasta las orejas dándose cuenta de lo bonita que le parecía la joven en su estancia.

-¿Y me dirás ahora que te ha gustado?- le espetó más molesto aún. Aquello era el colmo... que sí, que la rubia ya no llevaba camisas de hombre tres tallas más grandes ni ocultaba su cabello debajo de una gorra ni tenía una sola ceja… pero al menos Gerald siempre había visto a Helga como Helga, la uniceja no la definía como persona y odiaba la cara de bobo que ponía ahora su amigo que había perdido el derecho si quiera a hablarle después de haber jugado así con ella.

-Pues…- antes de dar una respuesta que bien pudo haber desatado el infierno en Sunset Arms, entró a la habitación la rubia que había terminado con su llamada y a quien se la veía de mucho mejor humor.

-Adivina qué Gerald- exclamó esforzándose por ignorar la otra presencia en el comedor de aquel que hacia acelerar su corazón.

-Por favor dime que era Adam Sandler y te ha convencido de disculparte conmigo- le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, satisfecho de que la rubia hiciera caso omiso de su amigo de pie junto a ella que la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de la nada.

-Ja, ja… qué gracioso… pero mira que si Adam Sandler me llamara, hablaríamos probablemente de Jennifer Anniston y no de ti- le respondió divertida la rubia –Pero no era él, lamentablemente. Era Brian- afirmó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y el moreno la imitaba, dejando a Arnold de pie sintiéndose relegado a segundo plano de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?- Brian rara vez hacia llamadas telefónicas, prefería mandar textos dado su problema de asma que le dificultaba hablar normalmente.

-Está en la terminal de autobuses esperándonos- dijo como cualquier cosa, haciendo reír estridentemente al moreno.

-¡Es verdad! Teníamos que esperarlo, ¡Él iba a recogernos!- exclamó riendo el moreno.

-El pobre me ha dicho que lleva todo el rato esperando y me ha preguntado a qué hora llega nuestro autobús… todo porque querías con urgencia un cargador para tu celular y hemos tenido que pasar a mi casa- le reclamó juguetonamente la rubia, haciendo que Arnold se preguntara por qué hablaban como si hubieran hecho el viaje a Hillwood juntos…

-Será porque lo hemos hecho juntos- respondió Gerald con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el rubio percibiera la mirada de ambos clavada en él, dándose cuenta que no había pensado aquello sino hablado en voz alta.

-Cierto… mencionaste que van a la misma universidad- dijo sintiéndose cohibido y agradeciendo mentalmente a su madre que entró en ese justo momento con los waffles y se los sirvió, pidiéndole al rubio que se sentara también a la mesa que los huéspedes no tardaban que bajar y prefería que él y sus amigos ya hubiesen terminado para ese momento. Obedeciendo las indicaciones de su mamá, Arnold se sentó junto a la cabecera de la mesa en la que se encontraba Helga, quedando a su derecha y frente a Gerald -¿Dónde estás estudiando Helga?- intentó hacerle conversación a la chica.

-En la universidad metropolitana de Londres, tienen muy buenos programas de estudio y está lo suficientemente lejos de Bob y Miriam como para que me traiga paz mental- el rubio la miró sorprendido, pero se abstuvo de comentar lo que pasaba por su mente, no entendía cómo la conflictiva rubia que siempre se metía en problemas había sido aceptada en una universidad así.

-Eso es fascinante… Entonces también estudias ahí, ¿Cierto Gerald?- comentó intentando sonar casual.

-Ya te había dicho que estamos en la misma universidad- respondió extrañado de los comentarios del rubio. Sentía que tenía otra intención.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Es sólo que me parece fascinante encontrarnos después de tantos años, por ejemplo el otro día me topé con Rhonda y me comentó que está organizando una fiesta estilo posada navideña mexicana, de acuerdo con ella de mucha clase… Me imagino que ustedes irán- el rubio se sintió nervioso de que Helga se negara.

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no voy a ninguna fiesta que organiza Rhonda- comentó Gerald, sintiéndose molesto de nuevo al ver la no tan sutil declaración de intenciones del rubio.

-En ese caso, ¡Tenemos que ir los tres juntos! Ya saben, como en los viejos tiempos… puedes invitar a Phoebe, Gerald, y así no te sentirías como el tercero en discordia- Helga casi podía jurar que vio el ojo de Gerald brincar de lo tenso que se puso el moreno ante la frase de Arnold.

-Claro que iremos… Gerald y yo… juntos… y tú puedes invitar a Phoebe si quieres- le respondió impulsivamente la rubia, sintiendo la tensión del moreno como propia. No sabía qué había pasado entre él y Phoebe pero obviamente el mero nombre de la oriental ponía muy incómodo a su amigo.

-Ah… o sea… que ustedes dos- Arnold los miró alternadamente, sintiendo algo en su estómago arder ante la continuación que pensaba hacer a esa frase pero que no fue necesario porque Helga lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabes qué sería increíble?- preguntó la rubia al moreno ignorando una vez más al nieto de los dueños de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Gerald.

-¡Ir a caminar al muelle!- la rubia le sonrió radiante, aunque su mirada continuaba siendo atormentada por los fantasmas del pasado que traía consigo aquella ciudad.

-¿Qué hay de los waffles?- intervino Arnold.

-Me quitaron el apetito- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, mientras intentaba que Gerald pudiera interpretar la mirada que le enviaba –Además, yo sólo desayuno dos tazas de café- el moreno finalmente entendió lo que la rubia le quería decir y agradeciendo se puso en pie y dejó sobre la mesa el pago por los alimentos que se habían quedado en el comedor prácticamente intactos.

-¡Te veremos por ahí Arnold!- gritó Gerald al abandonar la casa dejando a un muy confundido y enojado rubio que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la caricatura Hey Arnold de Craig Barttlet, yo sólo los tomé prestados y pienso devolverlos...**

**… ****En algún momento en el futuro, claro.**

El golpeteo incesante que Rhonda hacía con el pie mientras esperaban en la sala de la mansión Wellington Lloyd a que los padres de la pelinegra terminaran la discusión que sostenían en el estudio estaba comenzando a freírle los nervios.

-¿Puedes parar con ese insistente sonido Rhonda?- pidió al fin, resignado de no poder tolerar más aquella molesta acción.

-No lo sé ¿Tú puedes dejar de estrujar tu gorra?- respondió ácidamente la aludida, sintiéndose atacada a un nivel personal. Era entendible que estuviera así de ansiosa, después de todo acababa de contarles a sus padres sobre su relación con Harold Berman, el ex gordito de la pandilla Harold Berman… De sólo recordar cómo todo había ido tan mal, o mejor dicho nada había ido bien… la habitante de la casa podía admitir que era un poco controladora y se trazó en su mente cuál debía ser el resultado de aquel desayuno que llevaba semanas planeando y que le llevó meses programar con sus padres dada la apretada agenda que tenían ambos… De sólo recordar…

_Harold se jalaba de la corbata por quincuagésima vez desde que su madre se la había anudado, Rhonda lo obligó a usarla (después de días de suplicarle que lo dejara escoger su propio atuendo para el desayuno con sus padres), y además le dio instrucciones específicas de llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, con flores para la señora Wellington Lloyd y habanos para el señor Wellington Lloyd… Harold volvió a tocar el timbre, sintiendo la ansiedad como sudor frío bajando por su espalda… jamás había escuchado antes de un desayuno para presentar a los suegros y mucho menos de un desayuno al que tuviera que ir vestido con traje y corbata, unos segundos después, la puerta finalmente se abrió mostrando al mayordomo de la familia con un traje frac y una ceja alzada a modo de interrogante al ver al chico tembloroso en la entrada de la mansión._

_-Bu-Buenos días… Busco a Rhonda- balbuceó sintiendo el peso de la mirada del mayordomo como hiel en la sangre, volviendo más pesado su cuerpo… si así se sentía bajo el escrutinio del sujeto que atendía la puerta, ¡ya se imaginaba la tortura que sería estar bajo el escrutinio del matrimonio Wellington!_

_-¿Se refiere quizás a la Señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd? A quien por educación debería referirse con el apelativo correspondiente- haciendo una mueca de extrema molestia, el mayordomo le bufó a Harold, haciéndolo enrojecer al haber cometido un error… aparentemente._

_-Sí… ella- incapaz de elucubrar más allá de un par de palabras, el chico volvió a jalarse la corbata que sentía que le asfixiaba. Rodando los ojos, el mayordomo finalmente lo dejó pasar y le instó a esperar en la estancia mientras anunciaba su llegada con la señorita Rhonda. _

_La pelinegra estaba en su habitación, repasando los diálogos que había escrito para esa conversación bochornosa con sus progenitores e intentando calmar esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Realmente le gustaba mucho Harold, llevaban saliendo un año y había llegado el momento de comprometerse con esa relación. Pensando en ello no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de estar tan nerviosa como cuando estuvo en su primera pasarela de moda, le hacía feliz pensar en que ya no tendría que repartir su tiempo entre su familia y su novio, ya podrían hacer cosas todos juntos… _

_Fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta y dando el permiso para que el visitante entrara, se sorprendió un poco de ver a William, el mayordomo, en el umbral. Normalmente él no se dirigía a ella si podía evitarlo._

_-Buenos días Señorita Wellington Lloyd. Vengo a informarle que un distinguido caballero la busca. Le he hecho pasar a la estancia- habló sin ocultar el sarcasmo al hablar de la visita. Ese debía ser Harold._

_-Muchas gracias William. ¿Podrías avisar a mis padres que la persona que esperábamos para desayunar ya está aquí? Y por favor, pídele a las cocinas que sirvan el desayuno en el comedor pequeño- agregó, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida de su alcoba. Con un asentimiento, William hizo como se le indicó mientras la pelinegra llegaba a la estancia a encontrarse con su novio, llevándose una sorpresa al verlo con su gorra celeste y su par de tenis blancos que solía usar en la preparatoria casi todo el tiempo._

_-¡Harold!- había cierto reproche en el tono de la chica al llamarlo, poniendo aún más nervioso al visitante que encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, imaginándose que le echarían bronca por algo que escapaba a su entendimiento, se giró a enfrentar la mirada molesta de su novia -¿Me puedes explicar por qué te pusiste calzado deportivo con el traje Giorgio Armani que te regalé? Y por todos los ángeles en el cielo, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer la gorra?- exaltada, la pelinegra se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo reprendió con la mirada._

_-Lo siento Rhonda, pero ¿qué tiene de malo?- al verla enrojecer supo que no había sido una pregunta inteligente de hacer en esos momentos. Justo cuando parecía que Rhonda le reñiría, ambos escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta en la entrada a la estancia y se giraron a la fuente del sonido._

_-Disculpen por la interrupción, pero el desayuno está servido- anunció William, inclinando la cabeza antes de retirarse. Rhonda respiró profundo intentando calmarse, no era el momento de perder los papeles, debía mantenerse concentrada en su objetivo._

_-Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, mis padres no deben tardar en unírsenos- comentó, un poco enfurruñada, y tomó de la mano a Harold para llevarlo por los pasillos al comedor._

_Después de algunos minutos en los que Rhonda le había quitado la gorra a Harold y acomodaba de nuevo la camisa y corbata del chico, los dueños de la casa llegaron a la habitación y saludaron a la pareja. En un impulso al ver que el Señor Wellington iba a tomar su lugar en la mesa, el chico se adelantó y le retiró la silla._

_-¡Permítame!- exclamó mientras ofrecía asiento al padre de Rhonda que lo miró por unos breves segundos descolocado, mientras su hija se golpeaba la frente exasperada y su esposa se quedaba de pie esperando que el amigo de su hija tuviera la misma atención con ella. Al sentarse el señor Wellington, Harold fue hacia la madre de Rhonda –permítame señora Lloyd- dijo moviendo la silla hacia atrás._

_-Gracias. Pero no me llames señora, me hace sentir demasiado mayor. Soy Brooke- sonriéndole afablemente mientras tomaba lugar, la señora Wellington le pedía a Harold que dejaran de lado las formalidades, después de todo sospechaba el motivo de aquel desayuno que con tanta insistencia e ilusión solicitó su hija._

_-Claro Brooke, Buckley- Harold se sentaba mientras asentía a la madre y luego al padre de Rhonda al llamarlos por su nombre de pila._

_-Si no te molesta chico, a mí llámame Señor Wellington Lloyd- con ganas de poner más nervioso al chico, el padre de Rhonda le miró completamente serio mientras reía en su interior al verlo sudar y jalarse la corbata como si esta le apretara mucho._

_-Claro… claro… no hay problema, yo le digo como usted me pida Buckley… quiero decir… Señor Wellington Lloyd- se apresuró a corregirse._

_-Muy bien. Aclarado cómo tienes permitido dirigirte a mi esposa y a mí… ¿Por qué no te presentas con nosotros?- pidió el padre de Rhonda mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa a su derecha sobre la mesa. _

_-S-soy… Soy Harold Berman, señor- habló completamente nervioso._

_-¿Y a qué dedicas tu tiempo libre, señor Berman? Bueno… el poco tiempo que le deja libre la universidad- bromeó riendo de su propio chiste el señor Wellington y al escuchar esa pregunta, Rhonda sintió que se le venía el mundo encima, esperaba que su padre no iniciara con ese tema precisamente._

_-Verá señor Wellington- Harold se acomodó una vez más el cuello de la corbata, sintiendo que de nuevo lo asfixiaba –No asisto a ninguna universidad- ante eso, los padres de Rhonda le miraron sorprendidos –Soy el gerente de la carnicería de Mr. Green- comentó sintiéndose un poco ridículo al ver los ojos de los Wellington abrirse de par en par._

_-Vaya- aportó Brooke, mirando a su hija que sólo se fijaba en su plato intacto –pero, ¿Tienes algún plan diferente para tu futuro?- la pelinegra alzó su mirada mortificada hacia su madre._

_-A decir verdad, no hay otra cosa que quiera hacer- respondió Harold._

_-¿No hay más ambiciones?- insistió Brooke._

_-¿Por qué no empezamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe?- intervino Rhonda y sonriendo intentando aparentar normalidad, empezó a comer sus huevos poché. El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio y al terminar, Rhonda respiró profundo dándose fuerzas. -Harold trajo algo para ustedes- comentó indicándole al chico que entregara el ramo y la caja con habanos que le pidió que trajera._

_-¡Vaya! Qué detalle Harold, no era necesario- aseguró la madre de Rhonda, pero al recibir el ramo de anturios, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro._

_-Qué considerado de tu parte Harold- corroboró Buckley, pero al ver su caja frunció un poco el ceño –Aquí dice que son puros de chocolate- comentó al aire, como esperando que fuera un error._

_-¡Lo son! El mejor chocolate de Hillwood- aseguró orgulloso, haciendo que Rhonda lo viera horrorizada._

_-Qué lindo has sido Harold. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptarte las flores, soy terriblemente alérgica a los anturios- comentó Brooke regresando el ramo y haciendo más obvia la irritación que ya iniciaba en su mano._

_-¡No lo sabía!- exclamó avergonzado el chico, enrojeciendo._

_-Lo importante es la intención ¿no es así?- comentó Rhonda, intentando mantener su sonrisa._

_-Claro que sí- afirmó Brooke, sintiendo la tensión en su esposo y tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa, ya se imaginaba lo que su hija iría a decir enseguida._

_-En ese caso, partiendo de esta buena nota que dejaron los obsequios de Harold… quiero hablar sobre la razón de organizar este desayuno- la pelinegra tomó la mano de Harold para darse valor y notó que éste la tenía sudada de los nervios, sin embargo no la retiró._

_-Por favor dime que tu amigo abrirá su propia carnicería y busca inversionistas que lo apoyen con un capital inicial- pidió Buckley, teniendo un mal presentimiento al respecto._

_-No… Harold no es mi amigo… él es mi novio- ante esas palabras, su padre ya parecía al borde de la embolia –Hemos sido novios durante un año- pero ante esa bomba, ambos progenitores no pudieron evitar ponerse de pie sorprendidos y externar su desconcierto._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo._

Después de eso todo había sido cuesta abajo, su padre le había gritado a ambos y su madre la había mirado decepcionada y luego ambos habían dicho que tenían que hablar del asunto a solas y se retiraron al estudio.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!- Harold bufó molesto y nervioso a partes iguales, jamás se imaginó que decirle a los padres de su novia que su unigénita sostenía una relación romántica con él sería más difícil que graduarse de preparatoria.

-¡Yo tampoco!- dio otro pisotón, intentando no estallar contra el joven que la acompañaba en la sala. Harold había crecido lo suficiente para sacarle una cabeza entera en altura a Rhonda. Llevaban un año saliendo y la pelinegra había descubierto que a pesar del duro y fornido exterior, el chico era como un adorable cachorro en su interior y la mayoría de las veces era muy fácil hacer que hiciera lo que ella quería… cualquier cosa… por eso fue una sorpresa que le costara tanto convencerlo de que hablaran con sus padres. Era casi como si Harold hubiera previsto su reacción mejor de lo que ella lo había hecho.

-Es sólo que si sigo aquí sentado, sin hacer nada y escuchando a tu pie golpear el suelo… Me volveré rematadamente loco- exclamó exasperado, logrando que Rhonda sonriera un poco y respirara para tranquilizarse.

-Quizás tengas razón. Quizás deberíamos irnos de aquí- la pelinegra miró hacia la puerta del estudio de su padre que no daba ningún indicio de abrirse pronto –Podemos ir al centro…- comentó dubitativa, considerando qué sería peor, continuar acumulando tensión en una bomba de tiempo dentro de sus cuerpos o que sus padres terminaran de deliberar, salieran y no los encontraran.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con Sid y Stinky? Hoy es el bar-mitzvá del primo de Sid y le organizaron una comida en el muelle… creo que es mejor que quedarnos aquí- se lamentó Harold.

-De acuerdo. Pero Nadine y Lila tienen que estar o me aburriré terriblemente. Además, así no sospecharán- Rhonda lanzó su cabello sobre su hombro con la mano derecha mientras miraba a su novio dándole a entender que más que una petición aquello era una orden.

-Está bien. Pero vámonos ya antes de que salgan- la urgió el chico, mientras con una mano en su espalda baja prácticamente la empujó hacia la salida.

Helga y Gerald llevaban unos minutos caminando por el muelle en silencio. Ninguno había querido ser el primero que lo rompiera desde que salieron de la casa de la familia Shortman. La rubia no podía evitar por más tiempo que su curiosidad se inmiscuyera, había visto claramente la reacción del moreno ante la mención de su novia y aquello definitivamente ya no era un comportamiento normal… era obvio para la menor de las Pataki que algo había sucedido… algo que Gerald no le había contado por iniciativa propia y que si quería saber tendría que preguntarle directamente porque Phoebe ya no era una opción.

-Entonces… ¿estás bien?- preguntó finalmente Helga, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Sí. Gracias- sonriendo de lado, el moreno fijó su mirada en ella deteniendo su andar y siendo imitado por su amiga –Aunque soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso a ti… que Arnold no te reconociera…- Helga lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Ese camarón con pelos? ¡Nah! Ya sabía que era un zopenco… a lo mejor se golpeó muy fuerte en la jungla- comentó intentando sonar relajada para evitar que su amigo se preocupara por ella.

-No creo que se haya golpeado, Pataki- le dijo riendo ante la ocurrencia.

-Pue yo espero que sí. Y que le duela muchos días- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros, sacando otra risa del moreno –Pero no soy yo quien me preocupa- cortando la atmósfera cálida que se había creado entre ellos, Gerald la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con un velado tono de advertencia que Helga fingió no notar.

-Ya sabes… mira, a mí no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás… básicamente porque no me gusta que me lo hagan… ni hacer preguntas personales o incómodas… que todas las preguntas personales son incómodas… básicamente porque no me gusta que me las hagan- empezó a hablar de corrido.

-Estás divagando de nuevo, Pataki- la frenó el moreno.

-Cierto. Lo que trato de preguntarte es… ¿Está todo bien con Phoebe? ¿Pasó algo?- al decir el nombre de la oriental lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor por un breve segundo como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago lo que sólo sirvió para que la chica se preocupara aún más.

-No ha pasado nada- espetó irritado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Has estado muy extraño desde que llegamos… ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?-colocando una mano en su hombro agregó –Puedes confiar en mí- Gerald la miró a los ojos, sintiendo que era la primera vez que la miraba.

-Esto no es el tipo de cosas de las que hablamos- murmuró, esperando que no se lo tomara a mal, es sólo que no quería hablar de Phoebe con nadie.

-Quizás tengas razón. Soy la primera en evitar este tipo de conversaciones. ¿Eso no te da una idea de lo preocupada que estoy?- apretó el agarre en su hombro para afirmar sus palabras.

-Sólo me dice que quizás estamos perdiendo la cabeza- En ese momento, el moreno no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que le había robado a la chica. Había sido para que dejara de pensar en Arnold, para alejar el dolor de su mirada, para distraerla, para hacerla enojar, para hacerla reír… ninguno de sus motivos parecía ser el correcto ahora que el momento había terminado, se sentía culpable de lo que hizo y pensó que quizás era una de las razones de la repentina curiosidad de Helga en su relación… ella nunca le había preguntado por Phoebe… nunca.

-Te aseguro que yo sí. La estoy perdiendo. Entre estar en Hillwood, volver a esa casa del demonio, encontrarme con el cabeza de balón y…- Helga estuvo a punto de mencionar el beso que habían compartido pero se detuvo… quizás era mejor postergar esa conversación en particular -… y el miedo de toparme con alguien que conozca, están haciendo que pierda la cabeza. ¿Quieres sumarle mi preocupación por ti? Por favor… habla conmigo, me fuerzas a hacerlo contigo todo el tiempo- Gerald soltó una risita ante eso… era verdad después de todo, vaya que había tenido que forzarla a hablar de muchos temas personales para poder construir su amistad, sin embargo él nunca tuvo que contarle nada de sí mismo y no se sentía listo para decir en voz alta lo que pasaba con su novia, mucho menos compartirlo a la otrora mejor amiga desde la infancia de la oriental.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?- la rubia lo miró dubitativa, los tratos con el segundo hijo de los Johanssen nunca eran buena idea, siempre terminaba cediendo de más o injustamente avergonzada con lo que tenía que cumplir en los dichosos tratos.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó recelosa.

-Yo voy a decirte todo lo que quieras saber con respecto a mí y a… Phoebe- dudó por un momento al decir su nombre y se esforzó por que su rostro se mantuviera estoico –Sólo… y sólo si… tú aceptas pasar navidades conmigo y mi familia- sonriendo triunfalmente al ver a la joven sorprenderse tanto que sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su rostro, Gerald se felicitó internamente. No había forma de que la rubia aceptara y con eso seguramente dejaría de preguntarle por su noviazgo.

-Cuando dices navidades ¿Te refieres a cenar con ustedes el 24?- preguntó dudosa, sintiendo de pronto que la situación se había salido de sus manos y que algo estaba a punto de salir de la boca del moreno que terminaría por provocarle el infarto que ya sentía como inminente.

-Por supuesto que no- le respondió divertido -¿Cuál sería la gracia de eso?- el corazón de Helga se le aceleró aún más –Me refiero a que vengas con todas tus cosas y pases estas dos semanas conmigo y mi familia… ya sabes… navidades- al terminar de decirlo, la rubia se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo que éste latía tan rápido que se le saldría del pecho… Gerald le estaba pidiendo que viviera con él por dos semanas… ¡Gerald le estaba pidiendo que pasaran las navidades juntos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Craig Barttlet...**

Sid estaba pasándoselo increíble, él y Stinky habían jugado una broma soberbia a uno de sus tíos haciéndole creer que la sal era azúcar y dándosela para su café, al dar un sorbo había escupido todo en aspersión bañando a su malcriado primo Terrance que tanto odiaba. Aquello había sido sublime, ni planeándolo salía así de bien.

-Cielos Sid, tu tía se ve realmente furiosa- comentó Stinky viendo cómo se llevaba a Terrance al baño para limpiarlo del desastre que su esposo había hecho al escupirle.

-Lo sé. Genial ¿no?- contestó animado. En un principio se había sentido desilusionado de saber que pasaría su domingo en el bar-mitzvá de su primo Adam, sobre todo cuando Harold le dijo que no podría ir por que tenía un desayuno con los padres de su noviecita, esa que se había negado por casi un año de presentárselas a Stinky y a él, a pesar de ser mejores amigos. Pero ahora se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Sid… ese de ahí, ¿No es Gerald?- preguntó el chico alto tocando insistentemente el hombro del de gorra verde con un dedo.

-¿Gerald? ¿Dónde?- y al girar pudo ver a unos metros al moreno que inconfundiblemente era su amigo de la infancia hablando con alguien a quien no podía distinguir porque se encontraba de espaldas a ellos –Está con una rubia- dijo sorprendido, normalmente cuando se topaban, Gerald siempre iba acompañado de Phoebe.

-¿Crees que debamos saludar? Parece que esa señorita le está diciendo algo muy importante- Sid sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-En ese caso, **tenemos **que ir a saludarle- si podía sabotearle la salida al moreno sería la cereza del delicioso pastel que había resultado ese día.

-¿Qué pasa Pataki? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó burlón Gerald, sacando de su estado de shock a la rubia.

-¡Que qué me pasa!, ¡Que qué me pasa! ¡Me soltaste así como así que quieres que me quede a dormir en tu casa! ¡A dormir! Y no sólo una noche… no… ¡Dos semanas!-la rubia se sentía violenta en ese momento, su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora y el calor que sentía emanar de sus mejillas le daban una clara idea de lo roja que debería estar en ese momento.

-¿Por qué el escándalo? Hoy te piensas dormir en casa de Brian ¿no? Y no veo que hagas drama de eso- ahora el moreno parecía molesto.

-¡Eso es muy diferente!- exclamó indignada la rubia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿En qué es tan diferente?- Gerald no podía creer que después de tantos años conociéndose y algunos más de amistad la rubia reaccionara así. Se esperaba una negativa pero no la indignación y la vergüenza de la chica y no sabía cómo interpretarla.

-¡Pues en que…!- Helga se calló abruptamente enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y despertando la curiosidad en Gerald, que no pudo preguntarle por lo que iba a decir porque hasta ellos llegaron un par de chicos que le hablaron por su nombre.

-¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí Gerald!- el moreno los miró confundido por unos breves segundos, la imagen de su amiga completamente roja distrayéndolo todavía. No fue hasta que se fijó en la gorra que traía el chico que pudo reaccionar e identificarlos.

-¡Sid! ¡Stinky!- Gerald le sonrió al par, sintiendo la incomodidad de Helga ante los recién llegados -¿Qué hacen en el muelle?- intentó descentralizar la atención de los chicos que ya se habían fijado en la chica e iban a preguntar algo antes de ser interrumpidos por Gerald.

-Es el bar-mitzvá del primo de Sid- respondió Stinky, genuinamente contento de haberse encontrado al moreno.

-Vaya. ¿Harold está con ustedes?- era anormal que no lo estuviera.

-Tenía otro compromiso- respondió molesto Sid al recordar la negativa de su amigo. Pero intentando olvidarse de esa amarga sensación, se giró a la chica que acompañaba al moreno y sonriéndole le preguntó a bocajarro -¿Eres la nueva novia de Gerald, lindura?- moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, Sid golpeó juguetón el brazo del moreno –Vaya que has salido todo un don juan Joahnssen- Stinky y Sid empezaron a reír, aparentemente muy divertidos con la insinuación del de gorra, incomodando aún más a Helga.

-Agradecería que no la llames lindura- respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados proyectando un aura asesina que Stinky y Sid no pudieron ignorar, haciendo tragar grueso al primero y sonreír como niño en juguetería al segundo.

-¿Por qué, Gerald? ¿Celoso? A ella no parece importarle- dirigiéndose a la rubia le guiñó un ojo –No me puedes pedir que no diga lo que veo, y lo que traes del brazo Johanssen definitivamente es una lindura- riendo Sid se codeó con Stinky que rio nervioso ante la mirada mortífera que les envió el moreno… si las miradas mataran, el padre de Gerald tendría que encerrarlo por dos homicidios.

-¡Helga!- gritó alguien en el muelle, distrayéndolos de su conversación y antes de que la rubia encontrara la fuente de ese grito con su nombre, alguien había corrido hacia ella y abrazado con tanta fuerza que terminó por tirarla al suelo -¡No puedo creer que seas tú!- finalmente la rubia discernió la voz como masculina y juzgando por el abrazo de oso que le estaba dando, el recibimiento y la emoción en su voz, aquel no podía ser otro que…

-¡Harold!- exclamó sorprendida la rubia, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. De pronto, el peso que tenía encima y los brazos que la aprisionaban impidiéndole respirar normalmente desaparecieron y la mano del moreno la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¡Debes tener más cuidado, Harold! ¡La tiraste!- espetó molesto Gerald, que al ver la posición en la que estaban, Harold sobre Helga… en el suelo… con los brazos de él alrededor de la cintura de ella… no pudo soportarlo y se apresuró a quitar a su amigo de encima de la chica, diciéndose a sí mismo que era porque debería estar sofocando a la rubia.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó arrepentido el chico –Pero me he dejado llevar, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo, Helga!- mientras el intercambio de palabras sucedía, Sid y Stinky miraban a su amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza… aquella chica linda que se paseaba por el muelle con Gerald no podía ser Helga Pataki… definitivamente no podía ser _esa _Helga Pataki.

-También me da gusto verte, chico rosa- exclamó Helga sonriendo a pesar de sentirse adolorida por la caída.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Eres Helga Pataki!- exclamó Sid señalándola acusadoramente, para después llevarse las manos a su cabeza como si estuviera mareado -¡Oh por Dios! Le dije lindura a Helga G. Pataki- exclamó incrédulo y tomó a Stinky del cuello de su playera obligándolo a inclinarse y quedar a su altura -¡Voy a morir!- se lamentó el chico de la gorra, haciendo reír a Gerald y Helga.

-¡Pero qué escándalo! Compórtate Sid, no estás siendo para nada elegante- le riñó Rhonda a quien ninguno de los presentes había notado junto a ellos.

-¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí Rhonda?- preguntó Sid, olvidándose por completo de su drama.

-Me dijeron que había una fiesta en el muelle… un… bar-mitzvá- murmuró al final dándose cuenta de a quiénes le decía aquello.

-Vaya, cómo cambian las cosas ¿no, princesita? La unigénita de los Wellington Lloyd, asistiendo a bar-mitzvá- se burló la rubia, sacando de sus casillas en tiempo récord a Rhonda.

-¡Mira quién lo dice, escoba con patas!- exacerbada, Rhonda se giró a Helga, sintiéndose infinitamente irritada de encontrarla atractiva y percibiendo en lo profundo, muy profundo, que titilaba la llamita encendida de los celos al recordar que su novio había terminado encima de esa rubia que aunque no la soportara, era muy atractiva.

-Lo digo yo, Princesa Lloyd. Ahora, deberías guardar la compostura porque quien no está siendo nada elegante ahora, eres tú- le respondió tranquilamente Helga, disfrutando en silencio cómo sus palabras hacían perder sus papeles a la joven pelinegra, siendo tranquilizada por el robusto chico.

-El bar-mitzvá es de mi primo… ¿Quién te habló de él?- le preguntó Sid, inquisitivo. Si Harold tenía un desayuno con los padres de su novia ¿Qué hacía con Rhonda en el muelle?

-Ah… este… fue Nadine- ante el nombre de la rubia, Sid palideció. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde el rompimiento entre ellos, el chico continuaba albergando sentimientos por la joven que siempre lo ponían muy nervioso cuando se nombraba o se encontraba con la susodicha.

-Te pusiste como servilleta de papel- le dijo burlona Helga, empezaba a agradecer la presencia de los chicos en el muelle, más le valía felicitar por su bar-mitzvá al primo de Sid que le había ayudado a desviar la atención de Gerald de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-¡No me puse como nada!- respondió azorado el chico de gorra verde, sintiéndose descubierto bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

-Ella no debe tardar, si no es que ya está por aquí buscándome- añadió Rhonda, disfrutando un poco de la reacción de Sid. Nadine había sufrido mucho por culpa de ese mequetrefe y aunque ahora le asegurara que era agua pasada, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no olvidaba ninguna afrenta, mucho menos una hecha a su mejor amiga.

-¿No has llegado aquí con ella Rhonda? Entonces, ¿Llegaste con Harold?- preguntó inocentemente Stinky, provocando que los aludidos enrojecieran y miraran hacia otro lado, aparentemente más interesados en las decoraciones navideñas del muelle.

-Estoy segura que se encontraron casualmente por ahí… como ustedes y nosotros- intervino Helga percibiendo la incomodidad de Harold, y estando tan familiarizada con la sensación no pudo evitar intervenir para ayudarle.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó demasiado efusiva Rhonda, haciendo que Sid la mirara con sospecha… algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo ahí para que la pelinegra le diera la razón de esa forma a la rubia.

-En ese caso, ¿Quieren venir al restaurante?- Stinky señaló hacia atrás, sonriendo a sus amigos y sin enterarse de nada.

-Sería genial Stinky, gracias- comentó Gerald, tomando por inercia la mano de Helga y caminando con ella hacia el puesto de comida, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera por las miradas de incredulidad que los otros les dirigían.

Cuando el grupo hubo llegado al restaurante y se sentaron a una mesa después de las pertinentes presentaciones con el festejado y la familia de Sid, el chico de gorra verde no pudo soportarlo más.

-Entonces Harold, ¿Cómo te fue con los padres de tu novia?- Rhonda, que había empezado a beber agua, lo escupió en aspersión imitando al tío de Sid que la miró aún más intrigado de su reacción.

Tosiendo, Rhonda aseguró que se encontraba bien, indicándole con la mirada a su novio que respondiera la pregunta.

-¡ah, sí! El desayuno con los padres de mi novia, sí… pues bien… bien yo creo- dijo nervioso Harold.

-¿Regresaste con Patty?- preguntó extrañada la rubia de que no le hubiesen contado ninguno de los dos algo como eso.

-¿Qué?... no- Harold comenzó a negar asustado con su cabeza y sus manos –No, no, no, ¿Cómo crees? No… ella aún sigue sin hablarme- afirmó desesperado, le aterraba pensar que Rhonda fuera a molestarse por ese tema otra vez, de sólo recordar lo que había pasado la última vez.

-¿Entonces? Yo tampoco sabía que tuvieras novia Harold- exclamó Gerald, bastante extrañado con la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí… eso… es que… ella… es muy tímida, sí- afirmó el ex gordito.

-Según Harold, ella le ha pedido que no nos presentemos ni que nos diga su nombre porque es muy tímida- complementó Sid, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Seguro que no es imaginaria, Harold?- le preguntó Helga, mirando de reojo cómo Rhonda apretaba tanto sus labios que se volvían una sola línea tensa.

-¡Claro que no, Helga! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pero… mejor hablemos de algo más interesante… ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en Londres? No te he visto en dos años, quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿Qué tal es la comida?- Harold le sonrió a la rubia esperando que dejaran de preguntar por su novia.

-La comida en general está bien, gracias- respondió la rubia girándose hacia el moreno -¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la cafetería de la Abbey Road? Esas hamburguesas sabían a cartón pero fueron las mejores malteadas de mi vida- Gerald le sonrió en respuesta.

-Claro que recuerdo, no quisiste volver ahí. Aunque mis favoritas son las malteadas del hostal que está en Portobello Road… y el tocino que te dan es la gloria- afirmó el moreno haciendo reír a la rubia que asintió entusiasmada.

-Ese hostal es muy hermoso, si llegan a visitar Londres deberían hospedarse ahí, es muy económico y los dueños son maravillosos- Helga no se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba había recargado su cuerpo en Gerald, que acostumbrado a esos gestos no le dio importancia, pero que hizo que los demás en la mesa los vieran como si fueran una criatura mutante,

-¡Oh por Dios! Gerald, dime por favor que no dejaste a nuestra hermosa amiga Phoebe por salir con… esto- pidió Rhonda, alarmada.

-¿Qué?- Gerald la miró como si le hubiese dicho que había un elefante rosa sentado sobre sus piernas.

-¡Gerald y Helga! Esto es inaudito- exclamó Stinky con sorpresa.

-Yo creo que saliste ganando Johanssen, Helga está como un bombón ahora- Sid le guiñó un ojo a la rubia por segunda vez ese día.

-¡Ya era hora! Ustedes dos siempre se han llevado como un matrimonio de ancianos.

Antes de que Gerald o Helga pudieran reaccionar y comprender lo que sus amigos les decían. A la mesa llegaron Lila y Nadine, robando por completo la atención de la inusual pareja y empezando a ponerse al día con el resto.

Olvidando los comentarios que habían hecho sobre ellos, al no ser mencionado el tema el resto de la tarde, Gerald y Helga se la habían pasado muy bien en compañía de la antigua pandilla. Aunque Helga se sentía muy nerviosa de que fueran a hacerle alguna pregunta que la incomodara o que volvieran a mencionar a Phoebe o que comentaran algo sobre Arnold. Sin embargo eso no sucedió y comieron en un ambiente despreocupado, aunque la relación entre Helga y Rhonda era de una animosidad que sólo había sido alimentada como un incendio en una bodega de cajas de cartón durante su tiempo en la preparatoria, Nadine y Lila siempre se habían mantenido al margen y eran muy ecuánimes al hablar con la rubia, reduciendo considerablemente su incomodidad.

Al empezar a caer el sol, Gerald se giró a la chica.

-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa por tus cosas. Brian debe estar esperándote- comentó el moreno.

-¿Pasarás la noche en casa de Brian?- interrumpió Lila, extrañamente sonrojada.

-A ti qué te interesa eso Señorita Perfección- le reclamó Helga. Brainny había tenido un enamoramiento en preparatoria con la pelirroja, que afortunadamente superó al final de aquel semestre. Aunque la rivalidad que sentía con Lila por la atención de Arnold había desaparecido con los años posteriores a su declaración en San Lorenzo, la pequeña Sawyer nunca fue santo de la devoción de Helga, sintiendo su presencia como un perenne recordatorio de sus propios defectos.

-Lila sólo preguntó amablemente Helga, no tienes que ser tan grosera- reclamó Rhonda mientras rodaba los ojos, afortunadamente ya no tendría que seguir soportando esos arrebatos agresivos de la rubia.

-Como sea- restándole importancia a la intervención de Rhonda, la rubia se levantó junto al moreno y se despidió de los presentes para poner rumbo a su casa.

-Tienes que venir a mi fiesta Gerald. La temática es "Posada Mexicana". Espero verte ahí con Phoebe- Le dijo la pelinegra regodeándose en la expresión molesta de la rubia, justo antes de que los recién llegados de Inglaterra se retiraran.

-¡No la soporto!- exclamó Helga exasperada mientras bajaban por las calles con rumbo a la casa de los Pataki. El moreno comenzó a reír, divertido de verla perder los estribos -¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le increpó a su amigo molesta.

-De nada. Mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Te parece que planeemos nuestra próxima visita al parque de diversiones de Harry Potter?- La rubia comenzó a gritar emocionada dando pequeños saltitos, muy impropio de su personalidad, haciendo que cierto chico con cabeza de balón que pasaba por la misma calle se le quedara mirando muy sorprendido… ¿Desde cuándo Helga había cambiado tanto?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet.**

**Este capítulo me ha costado un poco más de escribir que anteriores, porque no sé si lograba transmitir el tipo de relación que sostienen Brainny y Helga, quería proyectar parte de su historia a través de sus interacciones... espero que el resultado les agrade...**

Brian abría la bolsa de las palomitas de maíz y la introducía en el horno de microondas, sonreía ampliamente mientras daba inicio a la función de cocción. Helga no tardaría en llegar y quería terminar de alistar todo. Sus padres se despidieron saliendo rumbo al teatro de la ciudad para tener su cita semanal, encargándole la casa y que no se desvelara… Brian asintió ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Estaba emocionado de ver a su mejor amiga después de dos largos años. El indicador de que las palomitas estaban listas sonó casi al mismo tiempo que el timbre de la casa, Brian sacó la bolsa descuidadamente quemándose levemente en el proceso, pero poco le importó en su emoción de ir a la entrada a recibir a la chica que por muchos años fue dueña de su corazón y que ahora ocupaba un lugar especial en él, justo bajo el título de "la mejor amiga de todos los tiempos".

Al abrir la puerta, definitivamente no se esperó lo que pasó a continuación…

Helga se arrojó a sus brazos en medio de un llanto que no podía parar mientras Gerald, de pie en el umbral reía descontroladamente.

El castaño se quedó estático, parpadeando unos segundos intentando procesar todo en medio del estridente sonido de la risa del moreno y los desgarradores sollozos de la rubia.

-Aaah… ¿Qué pasó?... aaah… ¿Estás bien Helga?- dijo como pudo en medio de respiraciones cortas provocadas por la falta de aire que el abrazo de la chica le provocaba.

-¡Te he extrañado terriblemente!- berreó la menor de las Pataki mientras otro ataque de llanto empezaba y la risa del moreno menguaba y llegaba a su fin dejando en su rostro sólo una sonrisa como recuerdo.

-Empezó a llorar en cuanto hemos llegado a tu cuadra- inició el moreno con la voz alterada aún por su ataque de risa –Creo que es la emoción de volver a verte luego de dos años lejos- encogiéndose de hombros, Gerald palmeó el hombro del castaño amistosamente.

-Aaah… Me asustaron mucho… aaah… creí que algo había ocurrido- sintiendo a la rubia tensarse, Brian la rodeó preocupado… era sólo la confirmación de que algo sí que había ocurrido –No te preocupes… aaah… yo la cuido Gerald… aaah- con su amplia sonrisa intentó despedir al moreno que antes de irse le aseguró a Helga que pasaría al día siguiente por ella para llevarla a su casa. Las últimas palabras del chico antes de irse sólo sirvieron para confundir aún más a Brainny que cerraba la puerta y tomando de los hombros a su amiga la alejaba un poco –Aaah… ¿Quieres contármelo?... aaah- Helga se limpió el rostro, impresionada de nuevo por la peculiar habilidad del castaño de intuir cualquier cosa relacionada con ella como si ya lo supiera por adelantado.

-Sólo si tienes los s'moores que te pedí- murmuró la rubia intentando sonreírle para no preocuparlo, pero sin ánimos de negar que hubiera algo que contar… era inútil tratándose de su mejor amigo.

-Aaah… y palomitas de maíz y helado de chocolate… aaah- respondió ampliando su sonrisa.

-Definitivamente tú eres lo que extrañé de Hillwood, chico listo- poniéndose en puntillas depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del chico de lentes que lo enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Aaah… voy… aaah… por las cosas… aaah… siéntete como en casa- Brian se apresuró a la cocina aun completamente rojo, mientras Helga suspiraba para tranquilizarse. En casa de Brainny podía sentirse a salvo, después de la casa de Phoebe, ése había sido su lugar seguro en la ciudad cuando el abandono al que era sometida en su casa se volvía insoportable.

Después de media hora, Gerald llegaba a su casa, un poco cansado por el día que había tenido, pero definitivamente sintiéndose entusiasmado por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos de esa tarde. Sus padres y hermanos lo recibieron con algarabía, cenaron juntos en medio del cálido ambiente familiar que tanta falta había hecho al moreno.

Escuchando a su padre contar alguna anécdota que sonrojaba o hacía reír a su madre, Timberly insistiendo que jugaran algún juego de mesa en familia y haciendo conspiraciones con su padre para ganar, Jamie O. con sus continuos comentarios sagaces y bromas sacándolo de quicio, Melisa que dulcemente metía en cintura a su hermano y platicaba amenamente con su madre en la sobremesa, el sonido de las risas de sus tíos y primos de fondo. Un sentimiento de profundo agradecimiento lo invadió al verse rodeado de todos ellos, era verdaderamente afortunado de tenerlos, y lamentaba que su amiga Helga no hubiera tenido la misma fortuna de crecer en un hogar lleno de amor.

Cuando el moreno se retiró a su habitación, le sorprendió un poco que su madre lo alcanzara en el pasillo.

-Gerald… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí- Kendra miró alrededor asegurándose que estaban solos –Eres mi hijo. Me preocupa que tengas esta actitud con Phoebe… la estás evitando- el moreno retiró la vista de los ojos de su madre, sintiéndose incómodo de ocultarle cosas a su progenitora.

-Mamá…- suspirando, escogió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras –No he hablado con Phoebe sobre nuestra relación… yo… aún no he encontrado el valor para hacerlo… y hay muchas cosas que debemos solucionar… entre ella y yo- Kendra lo miró interrogante –quiero decir, que si no he hablado con ella, no me parece justo hablarlo con alguien más antes- finalmente, el moreno encontró su mirada con la de su madre, que luego de unos segundos rompió el contacto visual suspirando.

-¿Ella te ha hecho daño?- preguntó entonces la Señora Johanssen.

-… y creo que yo a ella… pero ha sido sin darnos cuenta- aseguró Gerald, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a su mamá –Mañana iré a verla- le aseguró intentando que esa frase le ayudara de alguna forma a calmarse.

-Está bien hijo, todo tiene su tiempo- Kendra se volvió a la cocina dejando que su hijo retomara su camino a su habitación, sintiendo una pesadez en los hombros y espalda que sólo le arrebataba el poco temple que había reunido para afrontar aquella conversación. Todavía sentía como puñaladas cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su novia.

-Aaah… basta de rodeos Helga… aaah- exclamó Brian, él y Helga estaban sentados en la cama del primero, con el plato s'moores vacío entre ellos y el bowl de palomitas de maíz a la mitad. La rubia había estado contándole de las clases en la universidad y preguntándole a él sobre el MIT, obviamente evitando el tema que realmente tenía importancia y que pesaba en el ambiente como un elefante en la habitación.

-¡Criminal, chico listo! Vaya forma sutil de abordar el tema- la rubia bebió de su vaso con chocomilk intentando ganar unos segundos para poder reunir valor y decirle a su mejor amigo lo que tenía que sacarse del pecho -¡Arnold está en Hillwood y me lo he encontrado en la casa de huéspedes!- hablando de sopetón, con miedo de que si no lo hacía perdería su convicción, hizo que al castaño le costara unos segundos asimilar lo que ella había dicho, segundos que la pusieron tan nerviosa que no pudo frenar la verborrea que le siguió a su declaración –Quiero decir, Gerald me llevó a la casa de los waffles de Puki, maldito el día en el que a la abuela Gertie se le ocurrió abrirlo, no he podido resistirme nunca a su jarabe con su receta secreta, y maldito Gerald que me conoce tan bien que lo sabía, él sabía que con dos tazas de café no habría problema y aun así me ofreció ir a esa casa, de esa familia, con ese zopenco ahí metido, aunque no creo que Gerald supiera que el bobo de Arnoldo estaría ahí, él se veía tan sorprendido como yo y casi igual de incómodo y no pude comer mis waffles por culpa de la estupidez del cabeza de balón que ahora sí rebasaron los límites humanamente posibles ¿Puedes creer que no me reconoció? ¿Puedes creerlo? El muy zoquete me preguntó si nos conocíamos ¿Te lo imaginas Brainny? Y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de avergonzarse por no haberme reconocido, a mí, a la que siempre estuvo a su lado toda la vida, para bien o para mal, y que le ayudó a reunirse con sus padres, no es que lo haya hecho porque esperara que él estuviera en deuda conmigo, pero esperaba que por lo menos se sintiera así, como si estuviera en deuda conmigo, porque realmente está en deuda conmigo aunque yo no quiero que lo esté ¿Tiene sentido Brainny?- el castaño la miró alucinado.

-Aaah… no- respondió inseguro, había sido tanta información de golpe.

-¡aagh!- lanzó un grito frustrado mientras se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y empezaba a sobarlo, un gesto común en ella cuando estaba a punto de hablar de sus sentimientos –Lo que intento decir es que… fue muy doloroso verlo, yo no estaba lista- mirando fijamente las cobijas esperó pacientemente a que Brian le respondiera.

-Aaah… tranquila, Helga… aaah… yo no creo que se trate de estar lista o no… aaah… ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo realmente… aaah… para prepararte para algo… aaah… en la vida?- el castaño alzó el rostro de la alicaída chica para que lo mirara fijamente –Aaah… siempre has sido invencible… aaah… y el destino es caprichoso- completó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el dichoso destino en esto, Brian?- exclamó sonando exasperada, necesitaba urgentemente sentirse en control de sí misma nuevamente, a lo largo del día fue capaz de mantener su mente distraída de los girones que estaban hechas sus emociones en ese momento. Pero ahí con Brian, solos en su habitación, donde tantas veces le había expuesto parte de su alma a su mejor amigo, no se sintió capaz de sostener más tiempo su máscara de indiferencia y dejó libres las lágrimas que habían querido recorrer su rostro desde que escuchó la voz del rubio.

-Aaah… siempre has amado a Arnold… aaah… y a él le importas mucho… aaah… desde que volvió no ha parado de preguntar por ti- intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga, el chico le sonrió sintiendo el dolor de ella como propio.

-¡Já! Permíteme reírme de eso… ¿Le importo tanto que ni siquiera me reconoció?- la rubia cayó en la cuenta de algo de lo que dijo su amigo -¿Vo-volvió? Tipo… ¿para quedarse?- se odió a sí misma cuando sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho titilar ante la idea de que Arnold no se fuera de nuevo a Guatemala.

-Aaah… sí… aaah… sus abuelos están ya muy grandes… aaah… necesitan ayuda y los padres de Arnold… aaah… pidieron su traslado aquí- Brian apreció la luz volver a la mirada de su amiga –Es permanente Helga- esperaba que esa noticia hiciera a la menor de las Pataki desear pasar más tiempo en su ciudad natal para poder verla más seguido, aunque el pensamiento sonara egoísta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- ilusionada, sin poder evitarlo -¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó tomándolo de las manos.

-Aaah… de las primeras cosas que hizo al volver… aaah… fue venir a buscarme… aaah… para preguntarme por ti- Brian miró a su primer amor ilusionarse con sus palabras, y se felicitó mentalmente, había visto sufrir tanto a la rubia, la había visto llorar con tanta amargura, que se había convencido de que la chica nunca querría a otro que no fuera Arnold Phillip Shortman y que eso lo dejaba a él fuera del juego completamente antes siquiera de poder inscribirse a él. Así que resignado, estaba decidido en hacer que los dos rubios pudieran estar juntos, sólo Arnold podría hacer feliz a Helga.

-¿Sólo te preguntó por mí?- interrogó de pronto confundida.

-Aaah… sí- respondió extrañado del cambio de actitud de la chica.

-¿No te preguntó por Gerald?- el mundo de pronto le parecía que estaba patas arriba si Arnold Shortman no estaba interesado luego de años sin verse en su mejor amigo Gerald Johanssen.

-Aaah… no- respondió sorprendido de caer en la cuenta de ello.

-Qué raro- murmuró más para sí misma –tampoco parecía interesado en hacerle conversación esta mañana- pensó en voz alta Helga.

-Aaah… quizás han mantenido contacto todo este tiempo- razonó el castaño.

-Quizás- aunque la rubia tenía sus dudas en ese tópico -… y ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme que no me podías escribir?- le preguntó mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Aaah… bueno, sí- mintió el castaño, retractándose en el último minuto de compartir su secreto con la rubia, diciéndose que no era el momento oportuno.

-Bien. Porque yo tengo algo que decirte que te hará irte de espaldas- afirmó sonriente la chica.

-Aaah… ¿Qué sería eso?-curioso ladeó su rostro mientras intentaba encontrar una pista de lo que se trataba en el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Pasaré navidades con los Johanssen!- y ante lo dicho su amigo efectivamente se fue de espaldas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barttlet... y no es algo que se pueda cambiar.**

-¡Brian!- un poco asustada Helga se asomó por el borde de la cama para encontrarse con la mirada perdida del castaño, que reaccionando segundos después se incorporó sujetando por los hombros a la rubia.

-Aaah… ¿Dijiste navidades con… aaah… los Johanssen?- preguntó sacudiendo a su amiga un poco -¿Acaso arreglaste las cosas con Phoebe?- Helga retiró sus manos con delicadeza, o toda la delicadeza de la que Helga era capaz.

-Bueno…- la rubia dudó por un momento –digamos que no exactamente… más bien, no para nada… Gerald me dijo que no pasarían navidades, juntos- le confió la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- el castaño se veía tan sorprendido con la noticia que Helga no pudo evitar que la desilusión se pintara en su rostro.

-Con eso ya me has dicho que Gerald no te ha contado nada- el de lentes negó aún incrédulo –Está bien… acepté pasar estos días en la casa de Gerald porque hicimos un trato –la ceja del castaño se elevó interrogante –me refiero a que él aceptó contarme qué está sucediendo si yo pasaba navidades con él y su familia –el chico hizo un sonido de estar meditando el asunto seriamente, Helga lo miró con curiosidad.

_Cuando estuvo en su casa recogiendo sus cosas para venir a pasar la noche con su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar el desazón que le provocó estar completamente sola en una habitación que llevaba un par de años sin ser suya, lo único en esa casa que le servía remotamente como un bálsamo de tranquilidad era su alcoba y Bob la había convertido en un pueril intento de gimnasio personal. Esas personas no habían respetado ni siquiera sus pocas pertenencias que dejó atrás… sus recuerdos… todo había sido de alguna manera profanado y ella se sentía como una pieza amorfa de rompecabezas que intentaban insertar en un espacio donde claramente no cabía… Toda su vida se sintió como una extraña en su propia casa, excepto entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación que le había refugiado en sus mejores y peores momentos… Se sintió drenada de cualquier fuerza que todavía pudiera conservar y la idea de que debería estar en compañía de Bob, Miriam y Olga por dos semanas, durmiendo en otro lado que no sería su cuarto, la hizo sentir mareada. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado convencer por la mayor, pero había sonado tan sincera cuando le dijo que sus padres y ella __**necesitaban **__verla que le había creído con demasiada facilidad._

_Sumida en su propio pesimismo, no notó cuando Gerald llegó al umbral de la puerta y se quedó observándola por un par de minutos, deseando leer su mente._

_-¿Esperas que pase un milagro de navidad o algo por el estilo?- preguntó burlón en un intento por traerla a la realidad y hacerla sonreír o rabiar, cualquier cosa mejor que verla así de afligida._

_-No seas ridículo- le respondió intentando sonreírle, pero sólo le salió una mueca extraña._

_-Hey, ¿todo en orden?- el moreno se veía genuinamente preocupado cuando avanzó hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero pensándoselo mejor se detuvo a unos centímetros y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_-Sí. Sólo me preguntaba qué es lo que pudo haber pasado para que Phoebe y tú no vayan a pasar navidad juntos- mintió rápidamente Helga, su amigo la miró con una ceja alzada._

_-Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para saber- le sonrió conciliador –Sé que sería una tortura para ti aliarte con Jamie O. para molestarme todos los días o jugarme bromas tontas con Timberly o ir al campo de tiro con mi padre… pero creo que sería lo justo si yo voy a confiarte un secreto así- habló irónico, ahora sí, obteniendo una sonrisa de la rubia en respuesta._

_-Si lo pones así… me parece justo, sí- el peso que aplastaba su pecho por la tristeza que el desinterés de su familia en ella le provocaba de pronto se volvió más ligero._

-Aaah… creo que entonces, lo sabremos pronto… aaah…- las palabras de su amigo sacaron a la menor de las Pataki de sus propios recuerdos. Brainny miró a Helga por un momento, con clara preocupación en el rostro –pero… aaah… ¿Estás segura que quieres… aaah… entrometerte?... Phoebe y tú no están… aaah… en los mejores términos… aaah… ahora- la rubia no pudo sostenerle la mirada más tiempo.

-Tienes razón… Phoebe y yo…- suspiró –después de esa horrible discusión me di cuenta de lo mal amiga que había sido para ella durante mucho tiempo y… aunque admitirlo me hace sentir enferma… la razón de que no la haya buscado, que no haya intentado arreglar las cosas… es que sé que ella está mejor sin mí- una única lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de la chica –pero Gerald es su primer amor, Phoebe lo adora… y sé que él a ella también- al decir lo último una ligera opresión de su pecho la hizo dudar unos segundos antes de ignorarlo para seguir expresándose –ver a Gerald cuando alguien menciona el nombre de Phoebe resulta doloroso. Ellos han estado juntos desde los doce… quiero intentar hacer algo para que puedan seguir así- el castaño la miró unos segundos más antes de asentir.

Cambiaron el tema un momento y luego se prepararon para dormir, ambos recostados en la cama del castaño, el sueño los alcanzó casi de inmediato. Al día siguiente, ambos platicaban amenamente en la cocina mientras tomaban su café y esperaban a que Gerald pasara por la chica, habían dejado las maletas de la rubia cerca de la puerta, y sus cosas para ese día estaban en la recamara, después de sus rigurosas dos tazas de café, Helga iría a arreglarse.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo iré. Tengo que decirle a ese pelos de borrego que ni se le ocurra mencionarle a nadie que ayer me puse a berrear como niña pequeña- con los ojos en blanco, Helga se puso de pie y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente –Es capaz de publicarlo en el periódico de la universidad sólo para molestarme- Brian rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y continuó disfrutando su taza de café mientras la rubia abría la puerta -¡Vaya que eres madrugador zopenco!- pero no pudo decir nada más porque se quedó helada al ver quién había tocado el timbre.

-¿Helga?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio con cabeza en forma de balón que, de pie en el umbral, la recorrió con la mirada observando que vestía aún su pijama rosa de shorts, sonrojándose un poco y poniendo incómoda a Helga que sólo se cerró la bata que traía encima con más energía de la que sería normal.

-Así es Shortman, soy Helga. ¿Sigues sin poder reconocerme?- respondió hosca cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con hostilidad.

-No… no, claro que te reconozco. Es solo que me sorprende encontrarte en casa de Brian… vestida así- la rubia enrojeció hasta las orejas ante lo dicho por Arnold.

-¡Cállate, cabeza de balón! ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que no debes señalar una obviedad así a una dama?- Helga intentó cerrar aún más su bata.

-No era mi intención ponerte incómoda Helga, lo siento- atinó a decir, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado surrealista para digerirlo tan temprano en la mañana.

-Criminal, Arnoldo. Vas por la vida disculpándote, no has cambiado nada- resopló la chica, evitando la mirada de su interlocutor.

-En cambio… tú sí- por un momento, aquellas palabras sonaron como un reproche y al volver su vista, sorprendida del atrevimiento del rubio, Helga se encontró con una intensa mirada azul clavada en su rostro que la volvió a enrojecer.

-Dicen que… el dolor te cambia- como en un trance, la rubia parecía ver a través de Arnold, perdida en algún recuerdo en su mente. El rubio se sintió culpable al escucharla decir aquello con una voz que le quedaba ajena a su ruda amiga, e intentando restar hierro a la situación, sonrió afablemente.

-Lamento no haberte reconocido ayer. Supongo que más que tu aspecto… lo que hizo que no relacionara las cosas fue tu compañía… Nunca pensé que te vería desayunando en mi casa con Gerald- aquello volvió a la realidad a la rubia que le miró brevemente antes de desviar la mirada.

-Muchas cosas han pasado en tres años… Gerald y yo somos amigos ahora- Helga pareció ponerse triste de pronto -¿Él no te lo contó?- soltó un suspiro antes de responderle a la chica.

-No he hablado con Gerald ni sabido de él en tres años- Helga abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos como si aquella información fuera imposible de creer para ella.

-Aaah… Arnold, buenos días- saludó Brian apareciendo desde la cocina, encontrándose con la escena de ambos rubios parados en el umbral de su entrada. Sonriendo ampliamente se aproximó a ellos -¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó el castaño, captando la atención del visitante.

-Sí. Sí. Lo siento. Venía a hablar contigo Brian- Helga vio eso como una señal y diciendo que iría a cambiarse, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la entrada.

-¿Te ofrezco algo… aaah… de tomar?- el castaño hizo pasar al chico bonachón de la pandilla a la cocina donde, sin esperar respuesta del joven, le empezó a servir una taza de café. Al dársela, miró con curiosidad a su inesperada visita y sin más rodeos le preguntó sus motivos para estar en su casa.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo con seriedad el rubio, despertando la curiosidad de Brian.

-Aaah… pues hazla, Arnold- lo instó a que continuara hablando ahora que ya tenía su atención.

-¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la relación entre Gerald y Helga?- Brainny abrió grandemente sus ojos ante la completamente inesperada pregunta del rubio.

-Aaah… ¿Por qué… aaah… me preguntas… aaah… algo así?- perturbado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, el castaño comenzó a respirar más seguido que de costumbre.

-Es que… tú sabes que yo… yo esperaba encontrarme con Helga al volver a Hillwood hace unos meses- el rubio tomó la taza que Brian había dejado sobre la mesa para él y clavó en el líquido su mirada –quería compensarla por lo que pasó. No me di cuenta del daño que le provoqué con mi egoísmo… tenía la esperanza de que ella siguiera… -frustrado, se pasó una mano por el rostro bufando –ya no sé de qué tenía esperanza… sólo… que aceptara mis disculpas, creo… pero al verla con Gerald… escucharlos conversar... tengo miedo- la última frase la susurró tan suavemente que Brian casi no la escucha, de no ser porque tenía toda su atención puesta en su interlocutor.

-¿miedo de qué?- le preguntó, queriendo sonar comprensivo.

-De que ella… que a ella le guste… alguien más- confesó el rubio luego de varios segundos reuniendo el valor para responder a la pregunta del castaño.

-Aaah… ¿Qué es lo que te da… aaah… esa idea?- Brian finalmente entendía que Arnold estaba preocupado de que a Helga le gustara Gerald… lo cual era una locura, el corazón de su mejor amiga tenía forma de balón de fútbol desde que estaban en preescolar. Él mismo había sido testigo de los versos que inspiraba en ella el nombre del chico frente a él, en su desayunador. Y él había comprobado que no sería diferente nunca, por eso renunció a sus sentimientos por Helga desde que entraron a la preparatoria.

-¡Es que…!- Arnold intentó calmarse, no servía de nada que diera rienda suelta a esos arrebatos. Respiró profundamente y empezó de nuevo –Es que, si los hubieras visto en mi casa… o después por las calles… la manera en la que la hace reír o la pone furiosa…- el rubio sujetó tan fuerte su taza ante el recuerdo que sus nudillos se pusieron tan blancos como el papel.

-Aaah… Arnold… aaah… ¿Sientes miedo o preocupación… aaah… de que Helga y yo hayamos dormido en… aaah… la misma cama en mi habitación?- preguntó con tono conciliador el castaño.

-No- respondió sinceramente el rubio.

-Aaah… entonces no debería ser diferente con… aaah… Gerald. Dudo mucho que dos conversaciones… aaah… te dé una idea clara de su relación con Helga- Arnold meditó unos momentos, que se volvieron un par de minutos, en lo dicho por su amigo.

-Quizás tienes razón y yo estoy exagerando. Pero la idea de que ambos vivan en la misma ciudad y estudien en la misma universidad, me tiene vuelto loco… ¡Mientras que yo sigo sin vivir en el mismo país que ella! Y ahora ni siquiera en el mismo continente- se lamentó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desesperadamente.

-Aaah… Helga ha estado enamorada de ti… aaah… desde preescolar… aaah… no tiene ojos para nadie más y casi puedo… aaah… asegurarte que sigue… esperando por ti- Brian intentó sonreírle conciliadoramente, pero su sonrisa era demasiado amplia como para servir de confort para el rubio.

En ese momento, Helga entró en la cocina vistiendo unos leggings negros y botas altas color marrón con una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos de algodón un poco larga y con delgadas líneas horizontales color violeta.

-Brian ¿Tienes una liga o algo para que sujete mi cabello? Como ayer lo lavé sólo con shampoo, amaneció tan rebelde como James Dean- interrumpió ajena a lo que pasaba en la cocina.

-Sí- comentó Brian y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al buró de la sala para traerle a su amiga lo que pedía.

-Te ves muy linda, Helga- le dijo Arnold al verse solo con la rubia que batallaba con su cabello en un intento por hacerse una cola de caballo que ataría con lo que le trajera el castaño.

-Ya lo sé, zopenco- Helga bufó intentando disimular con su actitud el sonrojo que había cubierto su rostro ante el cumplido del chico.

-Pues no está de más que lo escuches de alguien más- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y finalmente le dio un sorbo a su café. Parecía que Helga en verdad se había esforzado en su atuendo.

-Aaah… aquí está tu lazo, Helga- la rubia se giró para tomar su lazo rosa de la infancia, al tenerlo en su mano derecha un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar a cierto niño cubrirla de la lluvia con un paraguas y mencionar cuán bonito era su moño.

-Gracias- dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz, usando el lazo para sujetar su cola de caballo y suspirando para alejar sus recuerdos, captando la atención del rubio que la miró interrogante -¿Alcanza a disimular todos los nudos?- preguntó al castaño que no le había dejado de sonreír.

-Por supuesto que sí- le afirmó justo antes de que llamaran a la puerta –Creo… aaah… que ya llegaron por ti- el rubio sintió las imperiosas ganas de ir él mismo a ver quién había llegado a recoger a la chica, pero se abstuvo al ser consciente que sólo era una visita en aquella casa.

-Vaya, ya era hora- bufó la rubia, dirigiéndose a atender la puerta. Detrás de la cual la esperaba un sonriente moreno que al encontrarla no pudo evitar estallar en risas -¿Y a ti qué te ocurre ahora, cara de simio?- muy molesta se cruzó de brazos, al fin había llegado el día en el que Gerald había terminado por volverse rematadamente loco.

-¡Lo siento!- alcanzó a decir entre risas –El recuerdo de ayer…- rio con más fuerza –Te veías tan tierna- aseguró intentando calmarse, pero al volver a fijarse en su amiga que enfurruñada ponía un puchero en su rostro, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, las risas recuperaron fuerza.

-¡Criminal, Johanssen! ¿Quieres controlarte? ¿Qué eres, un niño?- le reprochó azorada. Sabía que el moreno usaría aquel momento en su contra.

-Lo siento, Pataki. Pero sé que no me saldrá gratis haberte visto en ese estado, vas a cobrármelo de formas dolorosas… fastidiarte es mi manera de obtener algo más de esto- con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, el chico se recargó en el marco de la puerta y añadió –Además, cuando te pones de morros te ves hermosa- la rubia lo golpeó en el brazo escandalizada, haciendo reír de nuevo al moreno y esta vez ella no pudo evitar unírsele ante lo surrealista que era recordar la escena que protagonizó el día anterior en aquella misma entrada.

-¿Todo bien?- los interrumpió Arnold, que miraba rabioso al moreno después de la frase que alcanzó a escucharle decir… "_Además, cuando te pones de morros te ves hermosa_"… pero que no se suponía que Gerald tenía novia, ¿Qué hacía dándoselas de chulo con Helga?

Los dos amigos se helaron al oír la voz del unigénito de los Shortman, aunque por razones diferentes. Gerald frunció el ceño confundido y molesto con la presencia del rubio en esa casa y Helga se puso de todos los colores al no saber qué tanto de su conversación con Gerald habría escuchado el rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le increpó Gerald.

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo- reclamó el rubio, acercándose más a la puerta hasta quedar a lado de Helga, a quien le puso una mano en el hombro por si había la necesidad de apartarla si volvía a suceder algo similar a lo que ocurrió en San Lorenzo hacía tres años.

-Yo vengo a recoger a Helga- Gerald miró el gesto protector del rubio indignado, ¿Acaso ese chico se creía que él sería capaz de lastimar a Helga?

-Pues yo vine a visitar a Brian. Resulta que somos muy buenos amigos- Helga vio la transfiguración del rostro de su amigo del enojo a la sorpresa y luego a la traición.

-¿Brian y tú?- preguntó dolido el moreno, alzando la vista y encontrándose detrás de los dos rubios al castaño al final del pasillo, viéndolo con una disculpa escrita en su rostro.

-Así es. Intento escoger más sabiamente mis amistades a mi regreso a Hillwood- Gerald volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio.

-¿Tu regreso a Hillwood?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Repetirás todo lo que él diga?- intervino Helga, frustrada con la discusión que presenciaba que no parecía ir a ninguna parte –Se nos está haciendo tarde y te recuerdo que a mí no me gusta esperar- apartando la mano de Arnold de su hombro con brusquedad, tomó una de sus maletas que estaban cerca de la puerta -¿Nos vamos?- le miró con una velada súplica de que la sacara de ahí que Gerald entendió casi como si se lo hubiera pedido elocuentemente.

-Claro que sí. Nos vemos pronto Brian- tomando las otras dos maletas, la mochila y el bolso de la chica, el moreno le dedicó una significativa mirada al chico de lentes que continuaba sin moverse al final del pasillo –A ti espero que no tan pronto, viejo- le dijo esta vez al rubio, cuando Helga ya había salido de la casa rumbo al auto del padre de Gerald, un Nissan Sentra 2015, y no podía escucharlo.

-Oh, no va a ser así, puedes apostarlo- le respondió el rubio entre dientes, sintiéndose impotente al no poder impedir que el moreno se fuera con la rubia.

Las últimas palabras de Arnold seguían molestando al moreno aun cuando ya habían llegado a su casa y su familia recibía a Helga.

-¡Hasta que el bobo de mi hermano fue lo bastante listo como para traerte a la casa, Helga!- exclamaba Jamie O. al alejarse del abrazo que le había dado a la rubia con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro –Sigues siendo mi cómplice del crimen favorita- le dijo fingiendo que era en secreto pero asegurándose que todos los presentes escucharan y rieran con la ocurrencia del mayor.

-Basta, Jamie- le pidió Melisa, alejándolo un poco de la rubia para poder abrazarla también – mi tía te envía saludos, quiere saber si has recibido sus obsequios- Melisa era una joven de cabello negro y rasgos hindúes. Egresada de Brown como Psicóloga infantil, siguiendo el ejemplo de su tía a quien Helga coincidentemente había conocido muy bien a los 10 años. El apellido de soltera de la esposa de Jamie O. era Bliss, como la Dra. Bliss que había sido intrigada por la conducta agresiva de la rubia cuando visitaba la primaria pública 118 de Hillwood.

-Dile que sí. Y que me encantan- Cuando Helga había metido su cuchara en la amistad que Jamie y Melisa tenían para emparejarlos, la joven había quedado muy impresionada con la rubia, que aunque parecía hosca con todos en general y con la vida en particular, era lo suficientemente sensible para conmoverse al darse cuenta del amor que se profesaban en secreto el hermano de Gerald y la joven Bliss, y decidir ayudarlos en nombre del sentimiento que compartían.

Y cuando leyó su libro de poesía, terminó por hablar de ella en una reunión familiar donde alguien mencionó la buena literatura que era "El libro rosa"… entonces su tía le dijo que ella la conocía y le pidió que le compartiera su información de contacto para poder buscarla y entablar amistad de nuevo. Desde entonces, Helga y su tía, la doctora Bliss, llevaban casi tres años escribiéndose y enviándose libros que se recomendaban porque habían disfrutado mucho.

-¡Es mi turno!- se quejó Timberly, intentando separarlas haciendo reír a los presentes y aferrándose en cuanto pudo a la cintura de la rubia -¡Te extrañé tanto! No hay nadie en esta casa con quien pueda hablar de Harry Potter sin que me pongan de los nervios con sus preguntas constantes- se quejó la menor mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Gerald que sonrió apenado.

-Son siete libros y ocho películas que ni leí ni vi… obviamente no entiendo nada cuando hablas de eso, Tim- se defendió el moreno.

-¡Es Timberly!- le replicó su hermana haciendo reír a la rubia. Cuando la morena cumplió diez años, Gerald había invitado a Phoebe a su fiesta de cumpleaños y a su vez la oriental había llevado a Helga… al abrir sus regalos, tuvo en sus manos el paquete extraño envuelto en periódico que la rubia le había llevado como presente de cumpleaños. Obviamente se quejó e hizo berrinche antes de abrirlo, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su hermano Gerald para que parara… "_La intención es lo que cuenta, Tim_" le había dicho para calmarla y entonces la pequeña Timberly había mirado con odio a una divertida Pataki que le enseñaba su lengua juguetonamente en son de burla. Pero al abrir el paquete, la niña miró de nuevo a la rubia, esta vez sorprendida, "_¿Quién regala libros usados a una niña de 10 años?_" preguntó al aire sin esperar realmente una respuesta, pero cuando la recibió, ella y su hermano miraron enternecidos a quien le había hecho aquel regalo…

…"_Eran míos. La saga de Harry Potter es mi favorita… Aunque sólo tengo hasta el cáliz de fuego, si te gustan, en tus siguientes cumpleaños puedo conseguirte los demás. Quería compartir algo valioso contigo, a ver si así dejas de ser tan malcriada_"…

Con aquel gesto, la rubia se había ganado a la caprichosa Timberly Johanssen para siempre. Sobre todo porque había mantenido su promesa en los cumpleaños siguientes. Ahora, a sus quince años, esos libros eran uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

-Tranquila, Tim. Estos muggles no sabrán nunca de lo que se pierden- comentó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo reír a la adolescente.

-¡A ella no le dijiste que no te diga Tim!- replicó Gerald.

-Ella me puede decir como se le dé la gana- le respondió su hermana, soltándose de Helga y cuadrándose frente al moreno con las manos en jarra como hacía Kendra cuando lo regañaba -¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- lo retó, sorprendiendo a su madre que no salía de su asombro de ver la familiaridad con la que sus hijos y su nuera trataban a la hija del matrimonio Pataki, con quien ella no había hablado antes de la llamada que le hizo el día anterior.

-No ninguno- murmuró irritado Gerald, casi arrepintiéndose de haber orquestado ese encuentro. Aunque al escuchar la risa de Helga, se relajó un poco diciéndose que valía la pena si eso alejaba la tristeza de su amiga.

-Bueno, creo que hablo por toda la familia Helga, que aunque fue repentino y a más de alguno nos sorprendió que Gerald nos dijera esta mañana que pasarías navidades aquí- interrumpió Martin Johanssen con una sonrisa tranquila y tomando con cariño a su esposa de la cintura, de quien sentía emanar su molestia como brea líquida –Porque seamos sinceros… mi hijo no había mencionado antes que ustedes fueran amigos tan… cercanos- ese comentario enrojeció a Gerald hasta las orejas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la mamá del moreno –Eres bienvenida y estamos muy contentos de sumarte al clan Johanssen- terminó por decir el comisionado de Hillwood.

-¡Papá!- reclamó avergonzado Gerald, provocando la risa de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Martin- comentó Helga, sobresaltando al aludido al no esperar que lo llamara por su nombre de pila –Espero no ser una imposición… y trataré de ser el menor de sus dolores de cabeza mientras me quede en su casa… sé la tensión que supone ser un policía… sólo puedo imaginarme cuánta más tensión añade ser el comisionado- la rubia dejó sin palabras al padre de Gerald.

-¿Por qué dices que sabes la tensión de ser un policía?- intrigada, la señora Johanssen observó a la rubia intentando imaginarse de dónde habría venido una declaración así.

-Bueno, cuando estábamos en cuarto grado en el día de las carreras, acompañé al oficial Ekman en un día normal de trabajo. Él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, me escribe a Londres y me cuenta algunas de las cosas que tiene que ver en un día cualquiera en la policía. No imagino cuán grande debe ser la carga de Martin si él es el comisionado- respondió como si Helga estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Hay alguien de quien no seas amiga?- preguntó para sí misma Kendra, siendo escuchada sólo por su esposo que reaccionando le pidió a Gerald que le mostrara su habitación a la rubia.

Al entrar en el cuarto de huéspedes, el moreno estalló en carcajadas.

-¿A ti qué te pasa ahora?- le preguntó sobresaltada por la repentina reacción de su amigo… aquel día parecía incapaz de controlar sus ataques de risa.

-¿No le has visto la cara que se le ha quedado a mi madre? Eso fue épico- le aclaró entre risas, olvidándose de una vez por todas del desagradable encuentro que había tenido con Arnold aquella mañana… contagiando de sus risas a Helga, ambos terminaron en el suelo sujetando sus abdómenes que empezaron a doler por tanto esfuerzo.

-Ok. Tiempo- pidió la rubia intentando calmarse –Muy bien, Geraldo. Ya estoy aquí. Ahora sí, dime qué está sucediendo entre Phoebe y tú- Gerald casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharla abordar el tema sin rodeos. Ahora que lo había prometido, tendría que hablar sobre su noviazgo con nada más y nada menos que Helga Pataki, ¿En qué se había metido? Estaba por tener la conversación más incómoda de su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, son de Craig Barttlet.**

Terminaba de servir el chocolate caliente que había sobrado del desayuno que preparó su madre en dos tazas para llevarlos a su habitación en la que lo esperaba Helga. En un intento desesperado por hacer tiempo, Gerald le había ofrecido llevarle una bebida mientras ella se ponía cómoda en el cuarto del moreno.

Suspirando tomó la crema batida y la colocó en ambas tazas, recordando lo fascinada que había estado la rubia con la bebida cuando le compartió un poco estando en octavo grado (segundo de secundaria).

_Aquel día, era el segundo continuo que llovía a cántaros y por alguna razón la rubia tenía un aspecto melancólico que nunca le había visto antes. Su madre le había empacado dos chocolates calientes estilo Johanssen, uno para él y otro para Phoebe, pero la oriental había faltado ese día a clases por tener un fuerte resfriado, dejándolo con un chocolate extra. _

_Después de que el décimo minuto de la hora del almuerzo transcurriera sin que el moreno pudiera dejar de ver en la dirección de Helga, llamado como un trozo de metal por un imán potente, bufó derrotado y se encaminó a la mesa de la rubia sentándose frente a ella. _

_Que Helga no lo mandara a freír espárragos por osar ocupar un lugar en su mesa había sido lo suficientemente bizarro como para digerir mejor que ella tomara sin decir nada ni protestar la bebida que le había acercado deslizándola por la mesa. _

_La rubia había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente después del primer sorbo y le había estado acribillando el resto de la hora con preguntas sobre la receta secreta familiar, aunque Gerald nunca le reveló nada pero se sintió tan bien consigo mismo por haberla hecho cambiar su expresión a una menos… deprimente… que continuó llevándole uno cada que amanecía lloviendo._

Rayó el chocolate por encima y coloco los pequeños bombones para luego sacar el soplete y pasarlo sin demora sobre ellos como tantas veces había visto a su hábil madre hacer.

-¿Qué haces hijo?- lo interrumpió Kendra, entrando a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Le preparo un chocolate especial Johanssen a Helga- respondió con simpleza, sin darse cuenta cómo su declaración alimentaba la inquietud en su madre que había nacido aquella mañana cuando durante el desayuno familiar, Gerald les había avisado que invitó a Helga Pataki a vivir con ellos durante las navidades.

-Hijo… ¿Phoebe sabe que invitaste a esa niña a la casa?- preguntó con tacto la señora Johanssen.

-Aun no- Gerald se giró con ambas tazas en las manos después de calmarse lo suficiente para que no se le notara la incomodidad que le provocó la pregunta de su madre –Pero hablaré con ella, en un rato más. Iré a buscarla a su casa- le aseguró, sonando menos decidido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Es que… cariño… ¿Cómo crees que la hará sentir que no hayas consultado una decisión como esta?- siguió Kendra -¿Cómo crees que reaccionará a la idea de que una joven atractiva pase con nosotros navidades? No quiero que la cena del 24 cuando vengan los Heyerdahl como todos los años, vaya a ser incómodo- Gerald se mordió la lengua para no decirle que este año no sería como todos.

-Está bien mamá. Te aseguro que Phoebe entenderá mis motivos para invitar a Helga… hasta creo que se alegrara de que lo haya hecho- intentó calmar a su madre, recordando la nota que había encontrado la rubia en su casa y que le daba la certeza de que si Phoebe hubiera estado ahí, la oriental habría hecho lo mismo que Gerald, aunque no de la misma forma.

-Si tú lo dices, hijo- respondió mirándolo dudosa, cuestionándose lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hijo y su novia.

-Iré a darle esto a Helga- susurró, sintiendo que no había logrado tranquilizar a su mamá para nada.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, se sintió muy extraño al ver a la rubia acostada cómodamente en su cama leyendo uno de sus cómics… sus botas olvidadas en el rincón y una sonrisa entretenida en su rostro mientras pasaba las hojas de la historieta con deleite.

-Aquí está tu chocolate caliente- por un momento se frenó a sí mismo, su mente dándole un doble sentido a sus propias palabras sin que él le diera permiso de irse por ese camino. Enrojeciendo ante sus propios pensamientos, le entregó algo agresivo la taza a su amiga y se sentó en la cama lo más alejado de ella que pudo.

-¿Estás listo para hablar?- le preguntó luego de que pasaran unos segundos en un silencio que empezó a volverse incómodo por algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

-Sí… sí- empezó algo nervioso -¿Recuerdas que el cumpleaños de Phoebe es a principios de diciembre?- inició el moreno.

-¡No! La respuesta es un rotundo y definitivo ¡No!- una joven rubia de piernas largas y bronceadas que eran apreciadas por los shorts de mezclilla que llevaba puestos, caminaba en círculos en la estancia de la mansión de los Wellington Lloyd.

-Oh, vamos Nadine, eres mi mejor amiga. Lila ya dijo que sí- Rhonda miraba entretenida a su mejor amiga desde la infancia caer presa de la ansiedad que le provocaba que la dueña de la casa metiera sus narices en el tema con "S".

-¡A mí eso qué me importa!- respondió sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder los estribos –Lo que me estás pidiendo es completamente… completamente… ¡Aaagh!... ni siquiera puedo pensar en una palabra para describir el favor que me estás pidiendo- Nadine se dejó caer en el sillón de la derecha de Rhonda, sintiéndose rebasada por la situación.

-Ni que te estuviera pidiendo que mataras a alguien por mí- Rhonda dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita a su izquierda y se acercó más a la rubia –Cielo… me habías dicho que ya no sentías nada por…-la pelinegra quiso hacerle una caricia a su amiga que antes de que pasara se puso de pie y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada.

-¡No me hables de él! Y por supuesto que ya no siento nada… ¡Nada! ¿Me escuchas? Pero eso no significa que… que pueda hacer lo que me pides- murmuró desganada.

-Nadine… Cielo… ¿Por qué dejas que te afecte tanto?- Rhonda se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a acariciar sus rizos dorados, mientras bajaba algunos decibeles a su tono, intentando que sonara reconfortante.

-Es que… él no es como mis otros ex… ¿Entiendes?... Michael, Frank, Ed… todos fueron tan fáciles de superar… Quiero decir, claro que dolieron… mucho… pero el dolor pasó rápido… y no tuve que volver a verlos o pensar en ellos porque antes de ser algo no éramos nada…-suspiró y se giró para ver de frente a Rhonda que tenía una expresión comprensiva que la motivó a continuar –Pero Sid… Sid siempre ha estado a mi lado, primero como un compañero de clases, luego como un amigo, después sin darme cuenta ya era mi mejor amigo y entonces me enamoré…- los ojos de Nadine se inundaron en lágrimas –Esto no es nada como lo que tuve con Michael o Frank o Ed… el dolor disminuyó, se volvió tolerable, pero no se va…- suspiró de nuevo, intentando parar su llanto- y no puedo sacar a Sid de mi vida, él no se puede ir a ninguna parte porque… realmente no quiero que se vaya- Rhonda la abrazó en ese momento frotando su espalda y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras por unos minutos hasta que su amiga se calmara, luego de desahogarse finalmente después de dos años guardándose todo para padecerlo en soledad. Cuando Nadine finalmente estuvo calmada, se alejó de Rhonda rompiendo el abrazo –En fin… ¿De todas formas tú qué ganarías si le pido a Sid que vaya conmigo a tu fiesta, Rhonda? ¿Y de que Lila asista con Stinky?- la unigénita de los Wellington Lloyd se removió nerviosa, estaba a punto de mentirle a su mejor amiga después de que ella le expusiera su alma de la manera más sincera que había hecho en su vida… y ella le iba a mentir.

-Perdí una apuesta- se encogió de hombros intentando ignorar las punzadas en la boca de su estómago –con Harold- vio a la rubia mirarla incrédula.

-¿Perdiste una apuesta con Harold en la que Lila tenía que ir a tu fiesta en compañía de Stinky y yo debía ir con Sid?- preguntó insegura, sintiendo que algo se le escapaba para comprender realmente lo que ocurría.

-No, claro que no. Yo soy quien tiene que ir a mi fiesta acompañada de Harold porque perdí la apuesta- sin desearlo, el recuerdo de una conversación previa con su novio empezó a sucederse en la mente de la pelinegra.

_Harold le abría la puerta de la camioneta a Rhonda para que pudiera entrar en su casa y descansar, había sido un día largo en el muelle y no sabían qué pasaría en el hogar de los Wellington Lloyd o cuál sería la reacción de los padres de la chica ahora que ya habían tenido todo el día para meditar lo que pasó en el desayuno._

_-Gracias por ayudarme a olvidar todo el drama- Rhonda miró con una sonrisa al chico de gorra azul, la que le fue devuelta despreocupadamente. Ese era uno de los rasgos de la personalidad de su novio que a ella le fascinaba, su sencillez. Harold le enseñaba todos los días a valorar las cosas sencillas en la vida y a darles significado como la facilidad con la que conseguía aliviarla o acelerarle el pulso con sólo una sonrisa._

_-Descuida. Verás que ahora Brooke habrá tranquilizado a tu padre y todo estará bien- y otro rasgo que se derivaba de su sencillez, era la facilidad de encontrarle solución a todo._

_-Tienes razón. Y nos habremos preocupado por nada- ambos compartieron una risa, que al terminar hizo a Harold enrojecer al poder apreciarla bajo la luz de su porche._

_-Sí. Y no querrás verte preocupada en tu fiesta del viernes- las palabras de Harold hicieron que la chica lo golpeara levemente en el hombro._

_-¡Harold, ni de broma!- pensando un poco en eso añadió -¿iremos juntos?- aunque sabía que aquello tampoco era posible._

_-Rhonda- dijo en un tono de disculpa el chico, habían decidido que no harían pública su relación por el fiasco de Patty. Ella era una chica buena que no se merecía que ambos le restregaran su noviazgo por todo Hillwood, antes de que pudiera sanar lo suficiente para superarlo. Y aún no era el momento._

_-Lo sé. Pero… algo se me ocurrirá, ya verás- le aseguró la chica haciendo sonreír a Harold que no dudaba de que se le ocurriría algo tan descabellado que terminaría funcionando._

_-Descansa, Rhonda- el chico se acercó para besarla en los labios. La chica cerró sus ojos sintiendo arder donde ambos se tocaran en la proximidad que tuvieron mientras duraba esa suavidad en sus bocas y ese estallido en sus pechos. Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Rhonda se encontraban encantadoramente arreboladas._

_-Esto no es justo- susurró ella, sintiendo que si hablaba más fuerte algo en ella se rompería._

_-La vida no es justa- respondió crípticamente y acercándose al oído de la pelinegra añadió -…pero así tenemos que amarla- el cálido aliento de Harold le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Rhonda que no se dio cuenta cuando él se apartó y subió de nuevo a la camioneta –Nos vemos luego, Rhonda- con una sonrisa el chico dejó la propiedad, y en medio de una nebulosa de fantasías utópicas entro en casa y se recargó en la puerta permitiéndose sumergirse en ellas por un segundo… porque claro al segundo siguiente sus padres le hablaban desde la estancia y suspirando para armarse de valor se dirigió ahí._

_-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita?- su padre se veía desaliñado, Rhonda nunca había visto a su padre… desaliñado…_

_-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, no vuelve a pasar- tantos años moviéndose en las esferas altas de la sociedad le habían dado el don de la diplomacia, que usaba continuamente para salirse de problemas con sus padres y le funcionaba._

_-Bien. Porque te fuiste antes de que habláramos de la noticia que nos diste hoy- habló su madre._

_-Querrás decir que se fue antes de que pudiéramos pedirle que termine con su noviecito ese- Rhonda sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras._

_-¡Buckley!- indignada del poco tacto de su marido, Brooke lo asesinó con la mirada._

_-¿Qué? Dorarle la píldora no hará que nos haga más caso. La cosa es esta Rhonda, mientras no detengas este sin sentido, se acabaron los viajes y el apoyo económico ¿Esas aportaciones para que pudieras modelar en la semana de la moda de parís? No llegarán a su destino si insistes en estar con ese chico que no tiene futuro ¿Quedó claro?- antes de recibir una respuesta, el señor Wellington Lloyd se retiró antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres de su familia pudiera añadir nada más._

_-¿Mamá?- Rhonda se giró a su madre que se notaba atormentada por la situación._

_-Hija, lo siento. Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en que Harold no es el mejor partido para ti- la madre se acercó a la hija y la abrazó. Al separarse añadió –piensa al respecto. Y toma una decisión- Brooke salió de la estancia dejando a Rhonda sola para llorar._

Rhonda sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente intentando alejar el recuerdo del día anterior. Quería conseguir asistir a su propia fiesta con su novio, siendo quizás su única oportunidad de pasar navidades con él antes de que su mundo dé un giro de 180 grados, sea cual sea la decisión que termine tomando.

-¿Entonces por qué me pides que invite a Sid a ir conmigo?- la rubia se estaba esforzando mucho por conseguir comprender a Rhonda.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener querida, y prefiero que digan que me vi forzada a tener una cita triple arreglada para apoyarlas a ustedes y que estén con Sid y Stinky en lugar de que hablen de que perdí una apuesta contra Harold Berman- la culpa le punzó en el pecho al mirar los ojos de Nadine ablandarse.

-Entiendo…- la rubia miró a Rhonda unos segundos sopesando los pros y contras… pero al final, no podía seguir engañándose, la chica era su mejor amiga desde jardín de niños después de todo y si tendría que hablarle a su ex para que ella estuviera feliz, Nadine lo haría –De acuerdo, comunícame al cretino- la unigénita Lloyd se puso a dar saltitos de alegría e hizo lo que le pidió.

Sid acababa de tirar en su turno en el billar al que había ido con Stinky, Harold y un par de sus primos, a Terrance le dio mal la dirección, debería haber llegado hacia media hora a una boutique de ropa interior femenina y sólo pensar en eso le arrancaba una sonrisa. El celular de Sid comenzó a sonar y pidiendo a Stinky que cuidara su bebida se alejó del ruido saliendo a una terraza desocupada para atender la llamada.

-Aquí Sid, ¿Quién allá?- contestó esperando escuchar la sosa voz de alguno de sus familiares recriminándole la broma que le había jugado al maldito Terrance.

-Soy Nadine- con sólo esas dos palabras, el chico aventó su celular inconscientemente hasta el otro lado de la terraza con un ligero grito casi femenino -¿Hola? ¿Hola?- desconcertada, la rubia dejó de escuchar a Sid.

-¡Mierda!- el chico corrió para tomar el celular y volvió a ponérselo en su oreja derecha -¿Nadine?- alterado, sintió que sus pulsaciones se incrementaban.

-¿Sid? ¿Qué rayos?- la voz de la rubia tenía el poder de volverle gelatina las rodillas.

-Sólo… tiré el teléfono- la risa de la chica lo puso más nervioso -¿A qué… debo tu llamada?- entonces quien se puso nerviosa fue Nadine.

-Bueno… no sé si sabes pero Rhonda tendrá una fiesta pasado mañana y… Lila irá con Stinky- hubo silencio de su lado de la línea después de eso.

-… Ah… no sabía… ¿Quieres que lo convenza de no ir con Lila?- preguntó confundido.

-¡No, no!- Sid se sobresaltó –No es necesario. No te hablaba para eso- Nadine miró por unos breves segundos a Rhonda quien le dio apoyo moral –Verás… yo… quería pedirte que vayas conmigo- el chico lanzó un grito femenino y arrojó en un acto reflejo su celular hasta el otro lado de la terraza -¿Hola?- confundida, Nadine sentía su corazón en la garganta.

-¡Doble mierda!- Sid recuperó su celular -¿Nadine? ¿Te escuché bien?- la rubia se armó de valor.

-Sí… verás… quiero que vayamos juntos- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sid se puso a gritar emocionado en la línea.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, mil veces! Sí, claro que iré contigo- Nadine no pudo evitar la amarga sensación de que iba a arrepentirse de hacerle ese favor a Rhonda.

-Ya quedamos entonces. Oye, y como Stinky irá con Lila ¿Qué opinas si Harold y Rhonda van juntos? Para que seamos un grupo par y ninguno se sienta dejado de lado- ese comentario extrañó a Sid.

-Ah, sí. Supongo que podría hablar con él- respondió dubitativo.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias- y cortó la llamada la rubia –Está hecho- le dijo a Rhonda más lúgubre de lo que pretendía.

-¡Stinky! ¡Harold!- Sid entró a tropel y llegó a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban sentados esperando su turno en la mesa de billar, que giraron sorprendidos ante los gritos de su amigo -¡Adivinen qué!- Harold y Stinky se miraron entre ellos sin tener idea de qué se le pudo haber metido a Sid para comportarse de esa forma y traer senda sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, pues ni idea- dijo Stinky encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Me acaban de invitar a una cita para la fiesta de Rhonda!- exclamó triunfal el chico de la gorra verde.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién?- Harold estaba realmente intrigado.

-¡Nadine!- sus amigos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Nadine. Ya saben, nuestra hermosa amiga rubia, bronceada, estudiante de entomología…- los ojos de Sid brillaban como dos estrellas del firmamento al hablar de la chica.

-Sí. Si sí sabemos… pero… ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Stinky.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tan difícil es de creer? Si a ti te invitó Lila- Harold abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Tú irás con Lila?- aquello era fuera de serie porque la pelirroja nunca había mostrado el mínimo interés en su campirano amigo.

-Sí… la Señorita Lila me pidió que la acompañara- confirmó Stinky, un poco sonrojado.

-Pero no te preocupes Harold, que he apalabrado con Nadine que tu cita sea Rhonda… así, los tres estaríamos con el grupo de las tres amigas o como Helga las llamaba en preparatoria, el trío dorado- Harold sonrió de lado. Aquello seguramente había sido idea de su flamante novia. Al final lo había conseguido… irían juntos a su fiesta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen... alguien se me adelantó... Craig Barttlet es el legítimo dueño y yo sólo los tomé prestados por un tiempo.**

**Antes de que lean esto, sólo quiero decir que a veces las relaciones largas tienen bachecitos en los que no todos sabemos cómo lidiar con ellos... y no por eso somos monstruos o algo así, las personas cometemos errores, sobre todo cuando nuestros cerebros se han amodorrado tanto por la rutina que no somos capaces de seguir viendo el amor en esos detalles cotidianos, precisamente porque son cotidianos, y los vemos más como obligación de la pareja que como un gesto romántico...**

**ok, me extendí más de lo que pretendía... pero lean con eso en mente por favor antes de juzgar duramente a alguien que no saben si harían lo mismo en su lugar...**

Caminaba con paso presuroso intentando evitar correr por la acera, aunque por la poca cantidad de gente que recorría las calles a esa hora en Manhattan en una fecha tan cercana a navidades, nadie le habría dicho nada al respecto… aun así, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Por fin llegó a la esquina de la quinta avenida y la calle E 82da. Donde su chofer lo esperaba en su auto para llevarlo a su hotel en la avenida Madison. Una vez dentro del coche y en marcha a su destino, se permitió soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y retirarse la bufanda y los guantes. Se sirvió un coñac, sonriendo al recordar las reprimendas de su abuela por beber a tempranas horas de la mañana, y brindando porque ella aún tenía vida y salud, se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de cristal cortado.

Debería estar furioso… El proveedor que debía ver para cerrar las negociaciones del nuevo contrato de logística para las empresas de su padre le había cancelado la cita. No sólo eso, se la había agendado para la segunda semana de enero… ¡la segunda!... arguyendo algo de pasar tiempo con la familia en esas fechas y bla, bla, bla…

Pero la verdad era que no estaba molesto… sentía… tristeza…

Que aquel hombre pudiera dejar de lado un contrato de millones de dólares que beneficiaría a su negocio de tal forma que si lo deseara podría retirarse a vivir todos sus días en el lugar del mundo que quisiera… que lo pudiera dejar de lado por pasar tiempo con su familia… El joven de traje suspiró… su padre jamás habría hecho algo así…

No podía recordar un momento en el que sus padres lo priorizaran sobre sus negocios, excepto…

Aquel pensamiento le iluminó el semblante, y apresurado buscó en su portafolio un sobre que había recibido desde la semana pasada y que ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para dedicarle alguna reflexión… Era un sobre de papel seda con su nombre en el centro en tinta dorada y letra estilizada, y al girarlo podía apreciar el sello de la familia Wellington Lloyd en él.

Quizás la única época feliz de su vida había sido cuando vivía en Hillwood… y los únicos recuerdos llenos de aventura y emoción eran los que compartió con sus compañeros de la primaria pública 118…

Con una determinación que daba miedo, le pidió a su chofer que lo esperara mientras hacía check out del The Mark y lo llevara al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy. Tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir…

Aferrándose con ambas manos a su taza de chocolate caliente, Helga miró en silencio a Gerald, el chico se había detenido dubitativo antes de contarle lo que pasó o pasaba entre él y Phoebe, dándole a la rubia oportunidad de perderse un poco en sus propios pensamientos que regresaban aunque quería evitarlo al rubio cabeza de balón que se había quedado en casa de Brainny al salir… y después se desviaban derrapando en una curva de 180 grados tan cerrada que se estrellaban y giraban sobre su propio eje y al lograr algo similar a la estabilidad estaban en el punto de sus recuerdos donde en el Battersea Park, Gerald la había tomado del rostro y había rozado sus labios tan suavemente como una brisa cálida en la playa.

-Sí… sí- empezó algo nervioso -¿Recuerdas que el cumpleaños de Phoebe es a principios de diciembre?- inició el moreno.

-Sí- intentó decir la menor cantidad de palabras posibles para evitar que en su voz se notara el temblor en su cuerpo al recordar el beso que compartió con su mejor amigo y que ahora que tenía la resolución de ayudarlo a arreglar las cosas con su novia y que Arnold estaba en Hillwood… sentía la necesidad de averiguar lo que esa interacción había significado para el moreno.

-Bien, pues… este año quise darle una sorpresa- tomó un malvavisco y lo arrojó hacia su boca, atrapándolo en el aire con los dientes –le dije que por cosas del periódico de la universidad no podría ir a verla a Cambridge, y compré mi boleto para llegar a su dormitorio justo a la medianoche, para poder pasar todo el día de su cumpleaños juntos- Gerald apretó los puños con el recuerdo…

_Gerald llegó a los dormitorios del campus donde Phoebe compartía una habitación con una escocesa de nombre Leslie, pero al llegar a su puerta y tocar durante varios minutos nadie le había abierto… se imaginó que quizás dormían profundamente y ninguna lo escuchó, así que decidió acampar en el pasillo y dormir un poco mientras esperaba a que amaneciera y le abrieran._

_El sol entraba por el ventanal del pasillo a raudales, despertando al moreno que desperezándose tuvo problemas recordando dónde estaba y por qué… pero cuando lo hizo miró extrañado su celular, ni mensajes sin leer ni llamadas perdidas, y ya eran las 10 de la mañana… aquello se salía de lo normal, así que poniéndose de pie intentó tocando de nuevo a la suite que compartía su novia esperando que alguien le abriera, pero después de un par de horas de insistir esporádicamente y no recibir respuesta, decidió que tenía que llamarla… sólo que Phoebe lo mandaba a buzón… y sabía que era Phoebe quien cortaba las llamadas porque sí entraban, pero a los dos o tres tonos, se iba a buzón._

_A mediodía, Gerald ya estaba furioso con el tema… ¿Por qué no le abrían en el dichoso dormitorio? ¿Por qué Phoebe no le tomaba las llamadas? ¿Acaso no había dormido ahí? Intentando tranquilizarse, decidió que iría a la cafetería del campus por un café y algo para saciar su hambre y reducir su mal humor, quizás así podría pensar en razones más lógicas que… el que Phoebe no hubiera dormido en su cama…_

_A las 3 de la tarde, Gerald estaba de nuevo en el corredor, decidió que sentarse en las escaleras a un par de metros de la puerta a la que tocaba era más cómodo que sólo desparramarse en el pasillo. _

_Intentó marcarle de nuevo… _

_…__nada… _

_Le envió mensajes… _

_…__sin respuesta… _

_Sorprendido de la actitud de su novia que nunca le había hecho algo así antes, decidió que ella seguramente estaba estudiando y había dejado de lado el teléfono… _

_Ese pensamiento le dio paz y se dispuso a matar el tiempo jugando en su celular._

_A las 6, cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de los anaranjados del atardecer y Gerald comenzaba a caer en un sopor por los cálidos rayos que se colaban por el ventanal frente al que estaba, escuchó unos pasos…_

_Eran tres personas, podía distinguirlo, y una de ellas soltó una risa demasiado familiar congelando al moreno en su lugar y escuchando la conversación sin ninguna intención._

_-¡Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida chicos! ¡Muchas gracias por haberme insistido que los acompañara!- Phoebe se escuchaba feliz, pero también algo tomada._

_-De nada Phoebs, ya sabes que para eso son los amigos- esa había sido Leslie, Gerald estaba completamente seguro._

_-Sí… sin ti nos habríamos aburrido y tú te habrías aburrido aquí sola… así que fue lo mejor que aceptaras ir a Nueva York con nosotros- comentó esta vez una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras como si también hubiera estado bebiendo._

_-Bueno, yo voy a entrar a quitarme estos tacones que me están matando… pero ustedes dos, tórtolos se pueden seguir despidiendo aquí- Leslie abrió y cerró la puerta a velocidad récord._

_-¿Oíste cómo nos llamó?- preguntó la oriental incrédula._

_-Sí… nos dijo tórtolos- Phoebe soltó una risita, Gerald apretó los puños aferrándose a su mochila para evitar salir al corredor y golpear a ese sujeto._

_-Pero no somos eso… ¿lo somos?- la unigénita de los Heyerdahl definitivamente llevaba alcohol en sangre para andar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas._

_-Por supuesto que no… tú no has querido- le respondió el chico._

_-Es porque tengo novio- afirmó entonces la chica como recordando -¡Ash! Pero yo siempre he tenido novio… ni siquiera recuerdo bien cuando estaba soltera… tenía once cuando empezamos a ser novios… no es justo- Phoebe golpeó el suelo con su pie un par de veces como quien hace una rabieta._

_-¿Qué cosa no es justa? Ustedes llevan juntos más tiempo de lo que duró el matrimonio de mis padres… eso deberías considerarlo un logro- Gerald no podía reconocer la voz, pero por alguna razón sentía que sabía quién era el sujeto que hablaba con su novia._

_-Es que… no he besado a nadie más… no he salido con nadie más… tampoco he estado soltera realmente… y él es tan egoísta que me absorbe tanto… es como un cachorrito que te exige toda tu atención… hasta las cosas que hace por mí, como hacerse amigo de mi mejor amiga, termina por convertirlas en cosas que hace por él, como cuando dejamos de ser amigas, él siguió hablando con ella e incluso se inscribió en su misma universidad… tenía otras opciones… pudo haber estudiado a un par de horas de aquí…- un sollozo se escuchó en el pasillo._

_-Hey, tranquila Phoebs… no es el fin del mundo… todo eso tiene solución… sabes que mis intenciones contigo no son amistosas únicamente, si quieres saber lo que es besar a alguien más pues me tienes a mí… si quieres saber lo que es ser soltera ¡pues aprovecha tus años universitarios!... si quieres que tu mundo deje de girar en torno a él… haz que empiece a girar en torno a ti- el moreno no soportó más y se giró a ver lo que pasaba en el pasillo, ahí estaban Phoebe y un chico de rasgos orientales y cabello negro que se inclinaba sobre ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta del dormitorio de la chica, con un brazo recargado en la pared y el otro envuelto en la cintura de ella y en un parpadeo, se estaban besando… Gerald ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir quién de los dos lo había iniciado, pero tan pronto inició el contacto, se había terminado… o era quizás la mente del moreno que le jugaba una pasada haciéndole creer que no había durado._

_-No puedo creer que me conozcas mejor que Gerald mismo- susurró Phoebe, recibiendo un beso más del chico que después sólo la dejó de pie mientras se alejaba a la salida, antes de dar la vuelta en el recodo del elevador, se giró de media cara hacia Phoebe y añadió._

_-Piensa en lo que harás… te mereces algo mejor- y luego de esas palabras, el chico había desaparecido del lugar dejando a la oriental con las piernas temblándole y sin opción más que apresurarse a entrar en su dormitorio, tocándose los labios que aún guardaban el calor y el sabor de los labios de aquel chico._

_Gerald simplemente se fue al aeropuerto después de eso, a esperar que saliera su vuelo a Londres. Deseando nunca haber tenido la idea de hacerle creer a Phoebe que no podría pasar su cumpleaños con ella y haber viajado a verla en secreto… no sabía qué dolía más, las palabras que le escuchó decir o los besos que vio que compartía con aquel sujeto…_

-¡Criminal, Gerald! Lo que me cuentas es casi demencial- exclamó Helga cuando él hubo terminado de narrar el penoso acontecimiento del cumpleaños de su ex mejor amiga -¿Y luego de eso qué hiciste?- le preguntó, intentando sonar lo menos violenta que podía después de escuchar información como esa.

-Nada. Actué como si nada- respondió derrotado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera le has dicho que estabas ahí, que la viste?- con los ojos exorbitados la rubia ni siquiera notó que ahora estaba sentada pegada a Gerald en la cama.

-Así es… no le he dicho nada…- el moreno se giró a verla de frente y la rubia perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo –Es que… no sé qué le quiero decir- Gerald se abrazó a Helga, que no tardó en corresponder el abrazo, no quería que lo viera al borde del llanto, debía calmarse, revivir aquel día lo enervaba al punto de volverse agresivo y no quería que Helga lo viera así… Además, había decidido que iría a visitar a Phoebe ese mismo día, así que tenía que aclararse las ideas y saber qué era lo que sentía y quería.

-Es una zorra, ¿sabes?- comentó casualmente la chica haciendo reír a su amigo que la abrazó con más fuerza -¿Qué harás?- le preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-No lo sé- respondió sinceramente el moreno, rompiendo el abrazo que compartían para mirarla de frente, se sentía mucho más calmado.

-Pues tienes que averiguarlo… digo… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- Helga lo miró con una intensidad que sólo ella sería capaz de proyectar con sólo una mirada, acelerando el pulso de su amigo.

-No- la respuesta sorprendió a ambos –No estoy enamorado… pero la amo- completó el joven, esperando que si alguien entendería el sentimiento sería su amiga.

-Amamos a muchas personas… hay muchos tipos de amor… ¿Qué tipo de amor le profesas?- Helga intentaba ignorar el dolor en su pecho.

-Yo… la amo porque ha sido mi apoyo muchos años… le cuento todo… ha estado conmigo en mis peores momentos… y en los mejores- Gerald se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que describía a una amiga y no a una novia, ¿pero no decía la gente que para ser una pareja tenían que ser mejores amigos?

-Sí, pero… ¿Te imaginas teniendo un futuro con ella? ¿Viviendo en el mismo departamento? ¿Haciendo planes para ver dónde pasarán las navidades ese año? ¿Planeando una boda con ella? ¿Formando una… familia… con ella?- el dolor en el pecho de Helga parecía rogar porque Gerald dijera que no.

-No lo sé- respondió suspirando.

-Prácticamente Gerald, lo que tienes que preguntarte es si la vida sin Phoebe en ella como tu novia sería… insoportable- Helga se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el moreno, sorprendido, no habían terminado de hablar a su parecer.

-A desempacar. No puedo ayudarte a tomar esta decisión- Helga se giró a mirarlo –No soy imparcial- y al irse dejó a Gerald con esas palabras retumbándole en la cabeza, ¿Por qué decía Helga que no podía ser imparcial?

Mientras tanto… en la casa de los Heyerdahl, el timbre sonaba un par de veces haciendo que la hija del matrimonio dejara su lectura matutina y se dirigiera a descubrir quién la visitaba esa mañana de miércoles, un 18 de diciembre.

-¡Sorpresa!- un chico pelinegro estaba de pie con un ramo de rosas en el porche de los Heyerdahl y le miraba con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo volar mariposas en el estómago a Phoebe.

**¡Se los advertí!**

**Y no quiero que piensen que odio a Phoebe o algo así, o que tengo intención de pintarla como la villana o algo por el estilo... somos personas y podemos equivocarnos... todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... ni Hillwood… ni Hey Arnold!... Craig Barttlet tiene todo el crédito por eso**

**Yo sólo escribo la historia que mi caprichosa imaginación me demanda...**

**Lo siguiente no es parte del capítulo, y si no lo quieren leer se lo pueden brincar sin problema, pero quería hacerlo públicamente:**

**Quiero agradecer a tres personas antes de que el capitulo empiece. A andreasgl713 que me dio el impulso que necesitaba para terminar este capítulo. A Mario DV por sus reviews que me animan y me alegran el día cada que los leo (por lo que los leo y releo). Y a Numbuh i, porque creo que eres genial y eso hace que quiera serlo también****.**

Salía de darse una ducha, que aunque había sido con agua fría, no había podido quitarle el agobiante calor que sentía. Podría intentar engañarse a sí mismo y decirse que era por la diferencia de temperatura que había entre Londres y Hillwood… pero sólo había una razón para esa sensación… el recuerdo de las palabras de Helga y la fantasía del significado que pudieran haber tenido.

"_No puedo ayudarte a tomar esta decisión. No soy imparcial_"

No sabía si había sido la elección de palabras o el gesto solemne en su rostro cuando lo dijo, pero no paraban de resonarle en la cabeza y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a definir cuál era, lo hacían acalorarse. Se sentía como la primera vez que había ido al cine con Phoebe, cuando estaban en quinto grado, la elección de la película la hizo la chica, cine de arte, un género que hasta la fecha seguía sin interesarle al moreno en lo absoluto… Pero durante la película, mientras los protagonistas recitaban sus confusos diálogos y ambos niños rozaron accidentalmente sus manos al querer tomar del bote de palomitas al mismo tiempo, un calor se había extendido por todo el cuerpo de Gerald y no se le había quitado hasta el final de la película cuando acompañaba a Phoebe a su casa y la escuchaba hablar del guión del filme. Aunque no entendía mucho, escucharla había convertido ese molesto calor en un cálido sentimiento similar a cuando su madre le preparaba chocolate caliente en una noche de invierno o un momento especialmente duro de su vida…

Sí. Definitivamente el calor que sentía al pensar en lo que Helga le dijo se parecía mucho a esa sensación ¿Qué habría querido decirle? La duda se volvía agobiante, pero no tenía el valor de ir a buscarla a su habitación y preguntarle directamente.

Sacudiendo de lado a lado su cabeza, intentó despejar su mente… tenía que prepararse para ir a casa de Phoebe y hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Y con la misma reverencia que un samurái se pondría su _do-maru, _Gerald comenzó a vestirse prenda por prenda, intentando alargar el encuentro que debía tener como si realmente estuviera por dirigirse al campo de batalla a encontrarse con su destino… aunque quizás no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad.

Helga arrojaba su ropa fuera de su maleta y sobre la cama. Parecía muy molesta y como si la ropa la hubiera insultado de alguna forma… cualquier persona prudente al verla así, la hubiera dejado sola para que se calmara.

…Pero la prudencia no era una virtud de la pequeña Timberly, que sin importarle entró en la habitación sin llamar y se tiró a la cama sobre la pila de ropa que se había acumulado.

-¿Qué haces Helga?- preguntó la morena, mientras inspeccionaba algunas prendas de la rubia.

-¡Intento calmarme! Tu hermano me saca de quicio- girándose en redondo, quedó de frente a una sorprendida Timberly porque le hubiera alzado la voz.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- le preguntó perpleja.

-¿Cuál va a ser? El zopenco de Gerald… ese es el único dolor de cabeza que tengo últimamente- pensó en voz alta, más que tener la intención de decirle algo así a la morena.

-Cielos, si no te conociera Helga, diría que te gusta mi hermano- exclamó sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Helga a la defensiva, poniéndose completamente roja y asustando a la joven con su exabrupto. La rubia suspiró intentando relajarse, no quería que la hermana de Gerald le dijera a sus padres que había perdido la cabeza –Lo siento Tim, creo que no estoy logrando calmarme, ¿eh?- sonriendo desganadamente se sentó en la cama con la chica -¿Por qué mejor no me dices a qué venías?- intentó desviar el tema para evitar pensar en el hermano de su acompañante.

-Quería ver si te apetecía ir conmigo, Sasha y Melissa al parque- sentándose emocionada, recordó la razón principal de que hubiera ido a su habitación.

-¿Tu amiga canadiense de Facebook, Sasha?- preguntó con duda.

-¡Sí! Ella va a encantarte- la morena sonrió radiante contagiando un poco a la rubia que encogiéndose de hombros aceptó, ¿Qué mal podría hacer ir al parque con la hermana menor del protagonista de sus pensamientos y su cuñada, quien además estudiaba psicología?

Evidentemente… Helga no tenía ni idea…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Phoebe abrazó emocionada al recién llegado –Creí que pasarías navidades en Nueva York- le dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo, sintiendo la colonia del chico y sonrojando al rememorar la noche en la que su visitante le había dejado claro cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella.

-Hubo un repentino cambio de planes- comentó sonriente, Phoebe notó entonces las flores que sostenía el chico.

-¿Son para mí?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No. Son para tu madre. Quiero saludarla, ¿Está?- la oriental ocultó su decepción ante la negativa.

-No, salió con mi papá para la clínica, tienen un par de pacientes- la joven lo invitó a pasar con un gesto que el joven visitante rechazó con galantería.

-No puedo quedarme, mi casa es un caos ahora- el chico sonrió al decir eso como si recordara algo especialmente gracioso -Sólo venía a agradecerle a tu madre. Me imagino que no lo sabes, porque estabas realmente sorprendida de verme… y como no quiero que pienses que te estoy acosando o algo así- Phoebe le afirmó vehementemente que nunca pensaría algo así de él –De todas formas voy a decírtelo… vine a Hillwood porque mi hermana tuvo a su bebé… me nombró padrino- al decirlo, Phoebe le felicitó emocionada.

-¡En serio! Eso es maravilloso. Tu madre debe estar encantada… ¡Oh! Y Steven debe estar que se muere de la ansiedad, es normal en padres primerizos y él estaba tan ilusionados- le dijo genuinamente feliz por la familia de su… Phoebe frenó sus propios pensamientos… Si él ya le había dicho que no quería ser sólo su amigo, ¿Estaba bien que se refiriera a él como su amigo?...

–Gracias. Y tu madre fue quien asistió el parto. Venía a darle este ramo en agradecimiento de parte de toda mi familia- el chico le entregó el ramo a Phoebe que lo aceptó con una sonrisa, siendo interrumpidos por quien menos se pensó la unigénita Heyerdahl que llegaría a su puerta ese día.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto Phoebe?!- la joven de lentes se congeló en su lugar, el mundo se le caía a los pies mientras su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

Arnold se estaba desesperando por ratos, había accedido a acompañar a Brian con unos encargos de sus padres porque tenía la esperanza de que alguno involucrara a cierta rubia que se le resistía…

Pero llevaba casi toda la mañana en la tienda de mascotas con el castaño escuchándolo decidir cuál alimento debía comprar para el gato de su madre...

¡Él hasta había comprado una bolsa de alimento para Abner y un par de juguetes!

Y Brainny continuaba mirando el escaparate como si escondiera los secretos del antiguo Egipto…

-Aaah… ¿Entonces qué sería… aaah… mejor?... aaah… ¿Salmón y Merluza?... aaah… o ¿Atún y sardina?... aaah… ¿Qué opinas Arnold?- el rubio se mordió la lengua para no gritar desesperado ante la indecisión del chico después de casi tres horas en la tienda.

-Lo que tú digas, Brian- girándose, más que nada para evitar mirar a su amigo regresar su atención a los diferentes tipos de alimentos para gatos, algo en la acera de enfrente captó su atención.

En un principio le pareció que sólo se trataba de desconocidos haciendo arte callejero, interpretando alguna obra urbana… pero cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de una cabellera roja que llamó poderosamente su atención, la chica iba disfrazada como dama de época y parecía recitar algo con bastante ahínco en su interpretación. Girando para asegurarse que su acompañante seguía abstraído en su titánica tarea de elegir el mejor de todas las opciones, Arnold decidió salir de la tienda y cruzar la calle.

Al llegar, pudo escuchar lo que decían… lo supo casi al instante… interpretaban Romeo y Julieta.

La pelirroja, que en la cercanía había comprobado que se trataba de su amiga de la infancia Lila Sawyer, interpretaba a la señora Capuleto, una chica de cabellos ocres era la sirvienta de la familia y una castaña de ojos avellanados era Julieta. Se detuvo a escuchar los diálogos que intercambiaban.

-Dios te ampare, porque eres la niña más bella que he criado. ¡Qué gran satisfacción sentiría si te viera casada!- exclamó la intérprete de la sirvienta, con una emoción que proyectaba ternura al mirar a la castaña que hacía de Julieta.

-Todavía no he pensado en tan grande honor- exclamó enrojeciendo de una forma muy natural.

-¡Honor!- girándose, haciendo contacto visual con una pareja que observaba entretenida la obra, la sirvienta prosiguió -Si no te hubiera yo criado con mis pechos, podría pensar que has mamado leche de discreción y sabiduría- la pareja se sonrió discretamente.

-Ya puedes pensar en matrimoniarte- habló finalmente Lila, modulando su voz para sonar bastantes años más grande de lo que en verdad era -En Verona hay madres de familia menores que tú, incluso yo ya lo era cuando apenas tenía tu edad- tomando ambas manos de la intérprete de Julieta, con una mirada dulce, añadió -En simples palabras, el gallardo Paris pretende tu mano- Arnold quedó prendado de la interpretación que hacían las chicas, recordando la versión en la que había participado en sus años de primaria.

-¡Niña mía! ¡Vaya un pretendiente!- habló entonces la sirvienta, luciendo sorprendida –Si parece de cera- Julieta se soltó entonces de las manos de la Señora Capuleto.

-La primavera de Verona no cuenta con flor más bella- insistió la Señora Capuleto.

-¡Eso es una flor! Efectivamente que es una flor- alabó a Julieta la sirvienta.

-Quiero saber si estás dispuesta a amarlo- la pelirroja volvió a tomar las manos de la castaña -Esta noche vendrá. Descubrirás en su rostro todo el amor que tiene por ti. Observa su semblante y la armonía de sus rasgos. Sus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona. Este libro de amor, aún desencuadernado, merece una noble cubierta. La mar se ha hecho para el pez. Toda belleza gana en contener otra belleza. Los dorados broches del libro lustran la áurea narración. Todo lo que él posee, será tuyo. Nada perderás con ser su mujer- apretó afectuosamente las manos de Julieta.

-¿Nada? Sólo pensarlo es una barbaridad- bufó nada elegante la intérprete de la sirvienta, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Respóndeme- pidió con la voz más suave Lila -¿llegarás a amar a Paris?- había anhelo en su mirada, como si realmente para ella fuera lo más importante que aquella castaña fuera capaz de corresponder el amor del pretendiente que las visitaría. Julieta, dubitativa, volvió a soltar sus manos de entre las de su madre.

-Lo pensaré, si es que el ver predispone a amar; sin embargo, el dardo de mis ojos únicamente tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia- respondió con solemnidad a la pregunta de la pelirroja. En ese momento, otro chico con ropa de época que yacía sentado en la jardinera de aquel callejón adoquinado, se puso de pie acercándose a las damas.

-Los invitados se aproximan- exclamó el actor entrando en escena -La cena está lista. Es necesaria su presencia. La señorita hace falta. En la cocina se están profiriendo mil maldiciones por la ausencia del ama de la casa- al decirlo vio a la sirvienta que se sonrojó al darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo -Todo está listo. Les ruego que vengan en seguida- pidió amablemente.

-Vámonos tras ti, Julieta. El Conde nos espera- ordenó Lila.

-Niña, debes reflexionar muy bien lo que vas a hacer- pidió la chica con cabellos ocres.

-¡Fin de la tercera escena! ¡Les ha salido de maravilla!- gritó alguien desde algún punto detrás de Arnold, sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido al estar siguiendo de cerca la interpretación de los artistas -¡Les daré cinco minutos para preparar la siguiente escena! Después podremos ir a descansar. El estreno es en un par de semanas y no quiero que para ese día la puesta en escena se vea desprolija- comentó un señor con boina negra cuya nariz miraba al cielo como queriendo tocar las nubes.

-¡Arnold!- exclamó Lila acercándose al rubio, que enrojeció al verla.

-Hola Lila. Has estado maravillosa- sintiendo la sombra del recuerdo de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su barriga cuando de niño platicaba con la pelirroja, tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que el tiempo le había sentado muy bien a su compañera de primaria. No era alta, pero sus ojos verdes habían adoptado una dulce forma que le proporcionaba un aire místico, y si sumaba sus delgados labios y la lechosa tonalidad de su piel, Lila parecía un hada.

-Muchas gracias, Arnold. Oh, hola Brian- el rubio no había notado la presencia del castaño en el lugar, sorprendido de que no lo hubiera escuchado o percibido.

-Aaah… hola Lila… aaah… veo que han… aaah… mejorado bastante- el castaño le mostró la bolsa que llevaba a Arnold que lo seguía mirando con sorpresa –Aaah… al final me decidí… aaah… por el Salmón y Merluza…- declaró hinchando el pecho orgulloso y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es una sabia elección Brian- la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello -¿Están paseando juntos?- les preguntó la chica.

-¿Paseando? Supongo que puedes decirle así… No sabía que hacías teatro- desvió el tema queriendo olvidar lo que había estado haciendo con Brian.

-Así es. De hecho estudio en el estado, en Auburn. Mi escuela no es muy grande, pero tiene a profesores con mucha experiencia… es la universidad Río Verde, una escuela de Música, Drama y Arte- la pelirroja observó a Brian de reojo –es divertido estudiar ahí y mis fines de semana y periodos vacacionales participo con la compañía de teatro de Hillwood en los proyectos que se presentan localmente- Brainny comenzó a enrojecer al sentir los verdes ojos de Lila fijarse en él.

-Vaya. Me alegra saber que haces algo que te gusta tanto- antes de que pudiera continuar su conversación, la castaña que interpretaba a Julieta lo interrumpió.

-Tres son multitud- le dijo como si tal cosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A quiénes te refieres?- preguntó extrañado el rubio por la intromisión.

-Pues a los tórtolos, ¿A quiénes más?- preguntó poniendo en blanco los ojos –Lila y Brian… estos dos juntos son insufribles- al decirlo, los aludidos enrojecieron a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡No digas cosas como esas de la nada!- pidió Lila azorada. La castaña al ver que el rubio seguía mirándola como si le hubiera salido de la nada otra cabeza, suspiró antes de extender su explicación.

–Mira, tú… rubio… para que entiendas, Lila aquí está enamorada de Brian- la pelirroja chilló alarmada.

-¡Te digo que no digas cosas como esas!- Brainny a esas alturas ya tenía humo saliendo de sus orejas y los ojos a punto de ponérsele blancos.

-¿Ves? No lo han negado- Arnold miró a sus amigos impactado, Brian y Lila no era algo que hubiera visto venir desde ningún ángulo. Aunque a su favor, a la pelirroja la había visto una sola vez desde su regreso y no habían podido ni siquiera acercarse a saludarse.

-Vaya… las cosas sí que cambian- regresando su atención a la castaña, se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre –Eeh… soy Arnold por cierto, ¿Tú eres?- le preguntó intentando ser educado.

-Marcy Kornblum- respondió, para añadir luego de pensárselo unos segundos –Estuvimos en la misma clase los seis años de primaria- Arnold la miró con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- dijo con duda.

-Sí. Incluso fui la narradora en la versión de Romeo y Julieta que hicimos en cuarto grado- comentó como quien no quería hablar más del tema.

-¡Ah, sí! Tendrás que disculpar a Arnold, Marcy. Es un poco despistado- comentó Lila, un poco menos azorada –Aunque nunca de mala fe- afirmó sonriendo.

-Eso dicen- respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-No soy despistado, es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no recuerdo que hayamos sido muy cercanos- intentó defenderse el rubio.

-Aaah… tú fuiste el que… aaah… defendió a Marcy de… aaah… Wolfgang… aaah… cuando le dijo que no… aaah… podía jugar futbol con los chicos… aaah… por ser chica- le recordó muy amablemente Brian a su amigo.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!- exclamó sonrojada la castaña.

-No tanto- respondió Lila sonriendo –Eso fue en quinto grado, ¿no?- aportó pensativa.

-¡Fue en sexto! Pero no importa. Cuando lo hiciste te agradecí, no voy a volver a hacerlo- zanjó el asunto, haciendo reír a la pareja y dejando a un muy confundido Arnold que no recordaba nada de lo que decían sus amigos…

Helga, Melissa, Timberly y Sasha habían llegado al parque, el punto de reunión del vecindario, ya que era el único… desventajas de vivir en una ciudad con rascacielos, solía decir Helga…

Mientras Sasha y Timberly sacaban sus teléfonos y comenzaban a tomarse fotos para su historia en Instagram, Melissa invitó a Helga a sentarse en una banca cercana.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en Londres?- preguntó la más reciente miembro de la familia Johanssen –No hemos podido hablar tan seguido como me gustaría- agregó sintiendo cierta culpa por ese hecho en particular.

-Descuida. La distancia aleja a las personas- la rubia pensaba en cierto chico cabeza de balón al decir eso.

-No tiene que ser así- Melissa tomó la mano de su amiga, en los años de conocerla se había dado cuenta de la sensibilidad que había en ella y le impulsaba a tener un instinto protector con ella porque sabía que era más fácil herirla aunque se negara a demostrarlo.

-Claro que no, con tu tía no pasó- comentó Helga intentando sonreír, no quería que Melissa pensara que le estaba reprochando que no le hablara o escribiera tan seguido.

-Bueno… la Doctora Bliss es un caso muy peculiar- ambas rieron, pensando en la tenacidad que rayaba la necedad de la respetada psicóloga.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ahora una todas juntas!- les llamaba Timberly agitando su brazo, la niña tenía el don de hacer sonreír a cualquiera en cuanto la veía.

-¡Ya vamos!- respondió Melissa –Helga- agregó deteniéndola cuando la vio ponerse de pie –Sólo quiero saber si estás bien… cuando te vi llegar a la casa… tu mirada se veía muy apagada- la rubia no pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar la visita que recibió en casa de Brian… Arnold había vuelto a Hillwood, preguntando por ella... pero cuando la tuvo en frente no había sido capaz de reconocerla y luego…

… Luego no le había dicho nada...

Helga terminó de nuevo desilusionada como cada vez que el tema en su vida era Arnold Phillip Shortman… a veces se preguntaba si su corazón no se cansaba de latir por la misma persona, romperse por la misma persona y luego volver a latir para volver a romperse por la misma persona… Porque se sentía como si eso fuera lo único que hacía su corazón desde sus cuatro años de edad…

… Pero bueno… que algo sí le había dicho… ahora que recordaba, Arnold había dicho que llevaba sin hablar con Gerald 3 años… Helga había asumido que continuaron en contacto y que el moreno no lo mencionaba por consideración a ella, no se esperaba que hubieran cortado toda comunicación el mismo periodo de tiempo que los dos rubios… en cuanto viera de nuevo a Gerald le preguntaría al respecto, pero mejor le respondía a Melissa que ya la veía demasiado preocupada por la anormal cantidad de segundos que le estaba tomando hablar…

-No te preocupes por eso Melissa… sólo estaba preocupada por Gerald… tiene cosas que arreglar con Phoebe… y bueno, ya sabes cómo soy cuando le hacen algo a mis amigos- la joven pelinegra asintió…vaya que lo sabía… dudaba que alguien que conociera a Helga no lo supiera. Sonrió decidiendo creerle y se reunieron con las otras dos chicas menores que ya estaban impacientes. Melissa miró el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse de la nada, parecía que llovería.

Gerald bufaba indignado, había decidido que iría a ver a Phoebe para arreglar las cosas entre ellos y poder rescatar tantos años de relación. Después de todo, él realmente la amaba y se arrepentía de haberla tratado como algo seguro… Pero encontrarla en su porche con el mismo chico dándole un ramo de rosas rojas… un velo de ira lo cubrió todo para el moreno

-¡Explícame quién mierdas es este chulo! ¡Por qué te trae flores!- Gerald le arrebató el ramo de las manos a la menuda chica y lo aventó al suelo brincando sobre él, ante la mirada atónita de los dos jóvenes de rasgos orientales, hasta que sintió que había desquitado suficiente furia para volver a enfrentarlos -¡Olvídate de mí! ¡No puedo creer que iba a darte una segunda oportunidad! ¡Debí reaccionar cuando los vi a los dos besándose fuera de tu dormitorio el día de tu cumpleaños!- esas palabras parecieron despertar a Phoebe que movió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Gerald estaba demasiado furioso para querer escucharla -¡No digas nada! ¡Todo lo que dices son puras mentiras! ¡No puedo creer que me acuses a mí de ser egoísta! ¡Mírate primero en un espejo! ¡Qué clase de persona desecha como basura a su mejor amiga de toda la vida por un comentario que no le gustó! ¡Qué clase de persona trata como un juguete a su novio! - vociferaba a gritos atrayendo toda la atención de los vecinos que ya estaban fuera de sus casa o asomados a la ventana escuchando lo que el moreno decía, y tergiversando en su propia versión los hechos… -¡Qué clase de persona se revuelca con otro mientras está en una maldita relación!- Un fuerte ¡Wham! Se escuchó en toda la calle…

El chico le había dado un puñetazo a Gerald en el rostro, consiguiendo finalmente que se callara… con lágrimas en los ojos, Phoebe se acercó preocupada a revisar su estado, consiguiendo que el moreno la empujara lejos con una expresión de asco.

-Gerald… por favor- suplicó Phoebe en medio de su llanto, confundida y abatida.

-¡Por mí puedes estar con quien quieras!- volvió a gritarle Gerald mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia de su nariz con su mano izquierda –Tú y yo… ya no somos nada- con el tono de voz más lúgubre que Phoebe le había escuchado, el moreno se giró y caminó al coche de su padre para subirse al volante.

Mientras la oriental corría tras él un par de calles, Gerald se alejaba frenéticamente de ahí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber ido en primer lugar…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes de Creig Barttlet... los pienso devolver... algún día**

-Phoebe… Tranquila- el joven de cabello negro había corrido tras la chica sin que ella se percatara y a dos calles donde se había detenido porque le ardían sus pulmones, la tomó en brazos y la cargó en volandas de regreso a la casa Heyerdahl, con el rostro de Phoebe oculto en su cuello –No vale la pena- le aseguró el chico que ardía de enojo hacia el moreno por el escándalo que le había hecho a la chica, pero sobre todo por el daño que sus hirientes palabras habían provocado.

-Lo amo… yo lo amo… Gerald- susurraba repetidamente la oriental de regreso a casa de sus padres en los brazos de uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban, mientras sentía que el mundo se le caía encima y con impotencia era testigo del principio del fin de su vida como la conocía hasta ahora.

Un par de horas después… Una castaña clara de cabello lacio y ojos grandes, contaba en el parque lo que ocurrió frente a la casa de los Heyerdahl como si fuera un trovador cantando las aventuras de los caballeros más famosos a su pueblo…

-¡Y entonces Gerald lo noqueó! Se subió en su auto y se alejó rumbo a la puesta de sol más romántica que has visto- aseguró la castaña, de nombre Mary. Una peculiar joven que solía ser víctima de bullying de la Gran Patty cuando estaban en primaria. De la misma clase que Helga desde preescolar, aunque nunca habían sido cercanas.

-¿Cómo se alejó en la puesta de sol si dijiste que eso pasó a mediodía? Son casi las 3 de la tarde… todavía no se pone el sol- comentó una muy extrañada Sheena. Había muchas incongruencias en la narración de Mary, haciéndole difícil creerle. Aunque por otro lado, Mary sí que vivía en la cuadra de los Heyerdahl y nunca había inventado rumores de ninguno de sus conocidos… casi ni hablaba de ellos… Mary parecía protagonizar su propia historia sin que la pandilla fuera realmente parte en ella, si no se hubieran encontrado de casualidad en el parque mientras paseaba con su prima Agatha, quien casualmente iba en la misma clase de Francés que Mary estaba tomando en la universidad comunitaria de Hillwood, probablemente la castaña ni siquiera se habría acercado a saludarles o a contarles lo que ella había visto.

-¡Te digo que es cierto! Gerald terminó con Phoebe diciéndole que era una zorra… lo que por cierto si me preguntas, es la parte difícil de creer… y luego se agarró a golpes con un chico que pasaba por ahí… y obviamente lo hizo papilla… y luego subió en su auto y se fue… sin dar explicaciones a nadie- Mary en realidad no había sido testigo del acontecimiento con sus propios ojos, pero al salir de casa y dirigirse al parque, toda la cuadra hablaba de eso… de hecho, dos calles abajo seguían hablando de lo mismo… Hubiera sido asombroso ver a Gerald estilo Tom Hardy acabando con ese cretino que algo debió hacer para merecer que el moreno lo golpeara.

-No lo sé- dijo dubitativa Sheena, cuando de reojo vio a un variopinto grupo de chicas acercarse en el que reconoció a la hija menor de los Johanssen -¡Timberly! ¡Oye, Timberly!- y la chica de 1.75 m con chaqueta de bordados estilo boho chic, se acercó corriendo a la morena, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó sin verdadera intención de sonar ruda.

-¡Soy Sheena!- exclamó señalándose a sí misma mientras Agatha y Mary la alcanzaban.

-¡No puede ser!- Helga miró de pies a cabeza a su compañera de primaria y secundaria, Sheena se había mudado para estudiar la preparatoria en Seattle porque a su madre le habían cambiado la plaza de Educación Especial –No te veía desde Noveno grado (3ro. De Secundaria), Soy Helga Pataki ¿Me recuerdas?- Sheena, que se había pintado el cabello de rosa y lo llevaba completamente recogido, miró sorprendida a la rubia unos momentos para después arrojarse a abrazarla riendo a carcajadas al sentir la alegría de quien se ha reunido después de años con alguien que consideras familia.

-¡No… puedo… respirar!- decía como podía Helga siendo sofocada en el abrazo de la pelirrosa.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Sheena separándose –Es que no te reconocí, estás muy cambiada- le dijo a modo de cumplido, con admiración en la voz.

-Ya debería acostumbrarme- murmuró apesadumbrada la menor de las Pataki.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin escucharla claramente su compañera de la infancia.

-Nada. No me hagas caso. Quiero decir… ¡Mira quién habla! ¿No me reconociste? Si yo por lo menos sigo siendo rubia…- sonrió de lado intentando disimular su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Mi madre dice que es una fase- respondió sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia.

-¿Conoces a esta chica, Helga?- preguntó Timberly.

-Sí. Es una vieja amiga y de tu hermano- le respondió con dulzura la rubia.

-¡Gracias por lo de vieja!- replicó Sheena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es sólo una expresión- añadió Helga –Pero, ¿Tú querías decirle algo a Timberly?- preguntó Helga.

-¡Ah sí!- Sheena se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, pero qué olvidadiza podía llegar a ser –Es que Mary…- empezó diciendo.

-…Esa soy yo- la interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa –También estudié contigo hasta que te fuiste a Londres- comentó, a modo introductorio.

-Oh…- no supo qué más decir ante esa declaración extraña de la chica.

-En fin… decía que Mary…- quiso proseguir Sheena.

-… Que vive enfrente de los Heyerdahl- aportó Agatha, que no había hablado por estar entretenida observando la interacción de su prima. Con la mención de ese apellido, Melissa, Timberly y por supuesto Helga pusieron toda su atención en la conversación, alertas a lo que pudieran decirles esas tres chicas.

-Sí, eso. Ella nos contó que Gerald y Phoebe tuvieron un rompimiento público y que después Gerald se agarró a golpes con un chico sin motivo aparente- completó de corrido Sheena, tan rápido que ni tomó aire, para evitar ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron las Johanssen y la Pataki.

-Es verdad… pasó justo hace unas horas… cuando se metía el sol- afirmó Mary.

-¡Que aún no se mete el sol!- le dijo Sheena perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo que sea… ese lado del vecindario no habla de otra cosa- les afirmó la castaña, sonrojada por la corrección de la pelirrosa.

-No puedo creérmelo- dijo una atónita Timberly con los ojos y la boca desencajados.

-Quizás sólo son chismes- quiso aportar Melissa viendo a sus dos acompañantes, la rubia y la morena, ponerse lívidas como si hubieran visto a un fantasma –Quiero decir… llevan juntos desde siempre… ¿Cuánto?... ¿Ocho o nueve años?- pensó en voz alta la joven de ascendencia hindú.

-Desde quinto grado- confirmó Sheena –A mí lo que me parecía raro es que siguieran juntos, la verdad… Quiero decir… se hicieron novios a los once, a esa edad qué sabes de lo que quieres o te gusta en alguien… ¿A alguna de ustedes les sigue gustando el mismo chico que les gustaba a esa edad?- Timberly, Mary, Agatha, Melissa y Sasha negaron vehementemente a la pregunta de Sheena, haciendo a Helga ponerse completamente roja al pensar en un dichoso rubio de ojos azules.

-Bueno… sea lo que sea… Gerald se fue en su auto ¿Saben en dónde está?- dijo Mary, preguntando al grupo de chicas que se habían topado.

-No- respondió de forma mecánica la rubia y casi inmediatamente sacó su celular para revisarlo. Tenía un solo mensaje de Gerald: "_Cúbreme con mis padres. Explicaciones luego._"

-¿Te escribió?- le preguntó Timberly.

-¿Qué? Ah… Sí… dice que está con… aaam…- Helga sudaba nerviosa buscando una excusa que dar que sirviera para el cometido que le pedía su amigo pero no se le ocurría nada creativo… sobre todo algo que se creyeran también los padres, y de pronto, se le salió –Está con Arnold. Dormirá con él, pero estoy segura que debe estar bien- la morena la miró con sospecha.

-¿Con Arnold? ¿Segura?- le preguntó Timberly.

-Creo que debemos volver, ha empezado a llover- dijo desesperada por cambiar el tema la rubia, sintiéndose acorralada. Y como si tuviera voz de profetiza, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer sobre el peculiar grupo de chicas, que gritaron, se despidieron y corrieron de dirección a sus respectivas casas mientras la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad al igual que los latidos de Helga, odiaba mentirle a Timberly.

Salía de la quinta tienda que visitaba ese día. La lluvia seguía como una leve presencia que cubría todo de rocío sin mojar realmente después de haber convertido las calles en algo similar a ríos. Su terapia de compras había parecido inútil en este día gris… seguía sintiéndose tan deprimida como al principio y sin una decisión tomada… Después de convencer a Nadine, habían ido al café juntas y platicado largo rato, distrayéndola de su dura realidad, pero cuando la rubia tuvo que irse porque tenía un trabajo para créditos extra en su clase de Biogeografía, de su cuarto semestre de la carrera de Entomología, Rhonda se quedó sola con sus pensamientos y ya no pudo eludir más la amarga sensación de derrota.

No importaba cuántas vueltas le daba a la decisión que sus padres la estaban obligando a hacer, siempre terminaba concluyendo que hiciera lo que hiciera perdería algo muy importante para ella. Si decidía continuar su relación con Harold, que era la persona más sencilla y trabajadora que había conocido, a quien adoraba y admiraba a partes iguales y con quien disfrutaba pasar su tiempo, no podría realizar su sueño de convertirse en modelo o continuar su estilo de vida al que había estado acostumbrada desde la cuna. Se acabaría las fiestas, los viajes, las compras, la comodidad… quizás otras personas que le escucharan podrían tacharla de superficial o narcisista, pero la realidad era que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no había conocido otra cosa que su cuna de oro. No había tenido que trabajar un solo día de su vida y tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada de esos lujos, tenía temor de perderlos… Pánico sería una palabra más acertada.

Pero si rompía con Harold… y era ahí donde entraba en conflicto con ella misma… porque había pasado sus primeros años de vida sin conocer al gordito, luego 19 años sin ser más que compañeros de clase… con uno que otro coqueteo aleatorio… pero realmente, en un año, se había vuelto casi tan imprescindible para ella como los privilegios que tenía desde su nacimiento…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Nunca antes le había costado terminar una relación… de hecho Rhonda no tenía relaciones, tenía encuentros, citas, romances… pero no tenía noviazgos… porque los noviazgos eran para las chicas comunes que se conformaban con un solo chico, y Rhonda podía tener a cualquier chico…

Se subió a su carro y le pidió al chofer que la llevara a su casa…

Si tan solo la vida, el destino o lo que fuera ese algo que jugaba con ellos le diera una señal de lo que debía hacer.

Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.

El número en su pantalla era desconocido.

¿Sería esa la señal que con tanta desesperación pedía?

Al tomar la llamada, una varonil voz la saludó del otro lado.

-Hola Rhonda. Disculpa la hora, me imagino que debes estar por iniciar tu cena- habló como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo este número registrado- respondió cansada.

-¡Cierto! Olvidé que lo cambié hace unos meses… Soy Lorenzo- escuchar el nombre fue suficiente para que la pelinegra se enderezara como resorte en el asiento trasero de su lujoso auto -¿Te interrumpo?- le preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

-Para nada querido, ya sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo- le respondió usando su voz sensual, llena de cadencias que sabía que volvía loco al chico.

-Qué alivio… Te llamaba para confirmar mi asistencia a tu fiesta navideña… El tema mexicano me dio una pista de cuánto me extrañas- respondió burlón el muchacho.

-Aunque no lo creas. Por supuesto que te extraño- Rhonda sonrió perversa, maquilando ya un plan para salirse con la suya y darle la vuelta a sus padres… Lorenzo le había caído del cielo… no tenía que elegir… podía quedarse con todo.

-En ese caso, te veré el viernes en tu fiesta. Mi vuelo sale de Nueva York en un par de horas, así que no puedo platicar más contigo- Lorenzo y Rhonda se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

La señal que había pedido carecía de sutileza… pero Rhonda no podía esperar que el arquitecto del universo fuera tan refinadamente elegante como ella… pero su plan… su plan sí que tenía la elegancia de un felino y la misma ferocidad. Brooke y Buckley ya podían ir viendo los frutos de su inversión en todos esos cursos de estrategia y manipulación del pensamiento humano a los que la habían obligado a asistir. Porque Rhonda Wellington Lloyd jamás cedía ante amenazas.

Se arrellanó en su asiento y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finas facciones. Ese día dormiría como una bebé y que el resto del mundo ardiera en llamas si quería, ella necesitaba las horas de sueño si quería verse espectacular en su fiesta.

Arnold entraba a la casa de huéspedes que había sido su hogar de la niñez, siendo recibido por su leal mascota Abner que se puso a olfatear la bolsa que llevaba en cuanto el rubio se puso en una rodilla para acariciarle las orejas.

-¿Quieres ver lo que te compré?- sacó un juguete de goma anaranjado que imitaba a un puerco espín y chillaba cuando se apretaba y lo arrojó para que Abner corriera tras él a lo largo del pasillo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Campeón- Miles saludó a su hijo desde la estancia, pero al verlo caminar al umbral donde la luz de la sala hizo más evidente la expresión en su rostro, frunció el ceño preocupado -¿Todo bien, Arnold?- el aludido suspiró.

-Sí, papá. Todo bien- sonrió a medias intentando tranquilizar a su padre.

-¿Tuviste un buen día con tus amigos?- Miles no se creía ni por un momento que estuviera todo bien con su hijo. No lo había visto así de melancólico desde los primeros días en San Lorenzo, luego de la mudanza.

-Sí. Claro- A la mente de Arnold llegó el recuerdo de la conversación que había sostenido con Brian, luego de que acompañaran a Marcy y Lila de regreso a sus casas cuando el ensayo hubo terminado.

_Brian se despedía de la pelirroja mientras Arnold intentaba darles espacio. Desde donde estaba en la calle no podía escuchar qué se decían, pero ambos estaban rojísimos y sonrientes… el rubio sonrió con tristeza, esa escena le recordaba a la primera vez que le había pedido a Helga una cita… parecía que había sido ayer mismo, quién diría que en realidad los años se interponían entre ese día y hoy._

_Cuando el castaño finalmente se reunió con él, ambos fueron al supermercado a terminar con los encargos de Brian. Arnold escogía tomates mientras junto a él, Brian colocaba en el cesto ramilletes de manzanilla, perejil y cilantro. Armándose de valor, Arnold decidió romper el silencio._

_-Así que… Lila, ¿eh?- ante la mención de la chica, el castaño dejó caer el cesto con las cosas que comprarían, rojo hasta las orejas y haciendo reír a un par de señoras que los veían encantadas._

_-Aaah… aaah… aaah…-Brian intentó calmar su respiración para poder poner en palabras sus ideas –aaah… Sí… aaah… sé que… aaah… solía gustarte y… aaah… entiendo si es… aaah… incómodo para ti-el chico de lentes miró a Arnold, internamente deseando que la relación que habían forjado a su regreso no se perdiera ahora que él sabía su secreto._

_-No. No es incómodo. Sólo, un poco inesperado. Quiero decir, cuando me fui, jamás los había visto hablarse o… estar uno al lado del otro… creo que su círculo de amistades también era diferente- Arnold le daba vueltas a un tomate en la mano como si fuera muy interesante –Creo que sólo me preguntaba cómo fue que ustedes… bueno, que se enamoraron- Brian miró enternecido a su amigo, aprovechando que éste no lo miraba. Podía adivinar que cierta rubia con mal carácter pululaba en su cabeza mientras le hacía esa pregunta… seguramente pensaba algo como "Si Brian consiguió que Lila se enamorara de él… Aún tengo esperanzas con Helga"… y de todo corazón, Brainny realmente deseaba que Arnold pudiera llegar a derretir el muro de hielo alrededor de su frágil corazón, que se alzaba precariamente buscando impedir que le volvieran a hacer daño._

_-Aaah… En realidad… aaah… yo me enamoré primero…aaah… cuando estábamos en preparatoria… aaah… compartíamos algunas clases… aaah… y comencé a ayudarla con ciertas… aaah… materias… aaah… en agradecimiento… aaah… y pasó… aaah… pero cuando… aaah… se lo dije… aaah… no fui correspondido- Arnold lo miró sorprendido._

_-¿Te rechazó?- que Brian haya persistido tantos años era admirable._

_-Aaah… sí… pero… aaah… no fue el fin… aaah… sólo el comienzo… aaah… después de eso… aaah… empezamos a ser amigos… aaah… y estos últimos años… aaah… supongo que la convivencia… aaah… tanto tiempo juntos… aaah… ella terminó por declarárseme…- completamente rojo, Brian evitó mirar a los azules ojos de su amigo._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- Lila Sawyer había sido quien le había confesado sus sentimientos al castaño… eso era… wow…_

_-Aaah… no nos hicimos novios de inmediato… aaah… llevamos juntos un par de meses… aaah… yo tenía a otra chica… aaah… en mi mente… aaah… alguien que siempre… aaah… había tenido en mi mente… y necesitaba… aaah… tiempo- Arnold le miró extrañado, ¿Brian había estado enamorado antes de Lila? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho antes?... Entonces se dio cuenta que sus conversaciones hasta ese día habían sido sobre Helga… siempre sobre ella… Arnold no le había preguntado a Brian nada sobre él._

_-Me alegro mucho por los dos. Ser correspondido debe ser…- Arnold se detuvo, él no podía hablar como si no supiera lo que era ser correspondido, había sido amado una vez… por Helga… y había tenido novias… había sido correspondido ¿cierto? Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si nunca lo hubiera sido? A él le habían gustado muchas chicas… había estado enamorado de algunas de ellas… pero nunca había amado… ni siquiera a Helga cuando habían sido más que amigos… era sólo un niño, y al crecer se había dado cuenta de que un amor como el que ella le profesaba no era tan fácil de hallar, que debió atesorarlo y no sólo ponerlo en espera… Ahora, se sentía listo para poder amarla… quería amarla… quería ser correspondido._

_-Aaah… tampoco tengo palabras… aaah… para eso- le dijo sonriente el castaño. Ambos se miraron y Brian añadió –Aaah… te ayudaré… aaah… a que sepas cómo es- le afirmó el chico de lentes haciendo a Arnold sonreírle aliviado. No estaba solo en su escaramuza por recuperar el amor de la doncella de cabellos de oro._

-Sólo estoy cansado- le aseguró Arnold a su padre saliendo de sus recuerdos y se giró hacia las escaleras.

-¿No cenarás?- le preguntó Miles.

-No tengo hambre- Arnold siguió su camino a su habitación dejando detrás a un muy preocupado padre que miraba el espacio que había ocupado su hijo preguntándose qué podía hacer para cambiar ese semblante trágico que traía su muchacho.

-Dale tiempo- Miles se giró sobresaltado al sentir una mano en su hombro y escuchar la voz de su padre –Cuando esté listo para pedir tu consejo… él vendrá a ti- Phillip hablaba con el cansancio de la senectud. Con sus 90 años, Phil estaba más encorvado, más arrugado, más delgado y más frágil que cuando cuidaba de Arnold. Pero también había más sabiduría y más alegría en su mirada de lo que nunca antes hubo.

-Gracias, papá- Miles lo abrazó con cuidado. Agradecido de todavía poder hacerlo. A veces, todavía le costaba saber cómo actuar con Arnold… y seguía sin perdonarse completamente haberse perdido los primeros once años de su vida. Pero cuando su padre estaba con él, y le orientaba, y le sonreía, ese remordimiento desaparecía. Arnold había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor y ni él pudo haber sido mejor padre que su propio padre, por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido a Phillip.

-Para eso me levanto todos los días Miles- le respondió mientras terminaba el abrazo -¡Para restregarte en la cara lo sabio que soy!- le dijo con un dedo burlón agitándose en el aire y mientras bailaba graciosamente, haciendo reír a Gertie y Stella que los miraban desde la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina.

Helga casi se arrancaba el cabello de la angustia que sentía. Miró su reloj en su buró. Cuatro números rojos indicando que ya era de madrugada. Las 02:00 a.m.

¿Dónde estaba Gerald?

Había conseguido exitosamente, para su propia incredulidad, despistar a sus padres y todos en la casa Johanssen dormían despreocupadamente. Claro, todos menos ella… Gerald no le contestaba las malditas llamadas, sospechaba que había apagado o silenciado el celular. Y llevaba horas desaparecido… ¡Horas!... Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y subir a la habitación del Señor Martin a aporrearla hasta despertarlo y contarle todo… sólo para que movilizara a tantas patrullas como pudiera para encontrarlo.

Llevaba tantas horas caminando en círculos en su habitación que era una sorpresa que no hubiera marcas en el suelo de la pura fricción que hacían sus pasos…

Miró fijamente el reloj decidida. Si pasaba un minuto más sin que el moreno diera señales de vida, saldría ella misma a deambular por Hillwood hasta encontrarlo.

Esperó…

…Esperó…

…Esperó…

…Esperó…

… Finalmente el número cambió y ella salió a tropel del cuarto estampándose en el pecho del culpable de su preocupación, plantado tambaleantemente afuera de su puerta.

-¡Gerald!- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos maldiciendo mentalmente su ineptitud… si seguía hablando así de fuerte, atraería la atención de alguien más. Tomando al chico del brazo lo metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Notando hasta entonces el peculiar olor con el que tan familiarizada estaba gracias a Miriam -¿Bebiste?- dijo sorprendida.

-Phoebe…- murmuró Gerald en respuesta y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de Helga –Phoebe… bebió en su cumpleaños- la rubia lo miró sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con que él estuviera ahora en ese estado etílico que ni siquiera le permitía seguir de pie.

-Gerald ¿Qué pasó?- Helga se sentó en la cama, intentando modular su voz. Estaba muy molesta con el moreno por arrastrarla en esto, pero ganaban la angustia y la preocupación.

-Phoebe… Phoebe…- Gerald hizo un visible sobreesfuerzo para poder girarse y quedar de costado para poder mirar el rostro de su amiga. Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para que la habitación dejara de girar… a buena hora de la madrugada se le ocurría a las paredes, techo y suelo moverse tan erráticamente –Fui a su casa y la encontré, con él- Helga la miró comprensiva. No podía terminar de imaginarse qué doloroso habría sido eso, ella nunca había tenido una relación, menos un noviazgo de casi nueve años.

-Y qué pasó después. ¿Hablaste con ella?- el tono maternal de la rubia hizo que Gerald cerrara fuertemente los ojos, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Él no merecía que ella lo consolara, debía gritarle por haberle pedido que mintiera a sus padres, por haberse metido de madrugada en su cuarto y por estarla forzando a verlo en ese estado sabiendo la experiencia que Helga tenía con el alcohol.

-Sólo le grité. Estaba furioso. Él le llevó flores- Gerald apretó más los ojos sintiendo el escozor de lágrimas formándose y negándose a que salieran y le dieran a su amiga una imagen más lamentable de él mismo que la que ya le estaba dando.

-¿Qué le gritaste?- Helga empezó a acariciar el cabello rizado del moreno… ante el gesto, Gerald abrió los ojos lentamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y brillaban con la promesa de un llanto que él se negaba a dejar suceder. La menor de las Pataki no pudo evitar que el corazón se le contrajera ante la imagen.

-Cosas… cosas horribles… y terminé con ella- Gerald miró atentamente la reacción de Helga. Ella no pudo evitar lucir impactada ante la noticia.

-¿Rompiste con Phoebe?- ya lo había dicho Sheena… y la tal Mary… en el parque. Pero ella se había negado a creerlo hasta que hablara con Gerald.

-Sí. Y él me golpeó en el rostro. Creo que me lo merecía. Pero aun así, los odio- había dolor en su voz, de la rabia que alguna vez sintió ya sólo quedaban vestigios. Helga miró con mayor atención el rostro de Gerald, en la oscuridad de su habitación y más concentrada en la preocupación que sentía, no había notado el golpe en su nariz ni la sangre seca en su camisa.

-¡Estás herido!- rápidamente, se inclinó a su buró, su cabello suelto colgando a milímetros del rostro de Gerald que continuaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo. El olor del shampoo de Helga le llenó los pulmones al respirar, su nariz hizo un sonido gracioso. El cabello de Helga olía como lluvia y rosas… seguía un poco húmedo, y al fijarse en ella pudo ver que llevaba su bata sobre le pijama de shorts y blusa de tirantes en rosa pálido en el que antes le daba tanta vergüenza que él la viera –Déjame curarte- con un algodón y dando golpecitos delicados en su rostro, Helga comenzó a atenderle el golpe que tenía bajo la atenta mirada del moreno que ya no la veía desconsolado, sino con otra emoción que si la rubia no hubiera tenido su atención en la nariz de Gerald, le habría provocado escalofríos.

-Me equivoqué- Helga detuvo lo que hacía al escuchar cómo Gerald rompía el cómodo silencio que los había rodeado durante los segundos en los que la rubia limpió, colocó un gel analgésico y colocaba la gasa para proteger la herida –No sólo te ves hermosa cuando te pones de morros- la mirada de la rubia se encontró con los ojos marrones que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación atrayéndola de tal forma que toda su piel reaccionó ante el magnetismo de su mirada, erizándose –También te ves hermosa cuando estás concentrada- la mirada de Gerald cayó a los labios rosados de la rubia, entreabiertos. De pronto, Helga se sintió acalorada y algo deshidratada… pasó su lengua por sus secos labios para humedecerlos, haciendo que el moreno se acercara más a su rostro, quedando tan cerca que sentía su respiración en sus mejillas.

-Gerald… estás borracho- le dijo con dificultad y en un susurro que buscaba conservar la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos, electrizando el ambiente.

-Lo suficiente para tener el valor de decírtelo- susurró en respuesta Gerald, que continuaba con su vista fija en los labios de Helga.

-Acabas de terminar con Phoebe- susurró de nuevo la rubia. El moreno llevó con pereza su mirada a los ojos azules de Helga.

-Y ahora… aquí… me muero por besarte- declaró con una férrea determinación que hizo a Helga pasar saliva con mucha dificultad. Sin soportar más la tensión, la rubia cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia que los separaba, iniciando el contacto entre sus labios. Aquel fue un beso completamente diferente al que habían compartido en Londres. Éste en lugar de suavidad tenía pasión, en lugar de roce, era un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar arrancarse la piel de los labios, en lugar de dulzura, quedaba el frenesí de la ansiedad. No se tocaban. Sólo se besaron con fuerza, con furia, con deseo… y de alguna forma, eso era lo que el corazón de Gerald necesitaba, un beso que nunca antes había recibido, un beso que en nada relacionara con cierta oriental con quien había compartido dos terceras partes de su vida… un beso que marcara, sin lugar a dudas, las palabras **Helga Pataki** en el interior de sus retinas… un beso con la fuerza que le hacía falta a él para seguir adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo estoy usando sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

Los rayos de sol entrando por su ventana no le dejaron continuar durmiendo, a pesar de encontrarse muy cómoda en la posición en la que estaba recostada… sobre algo muy cálido y mullido a lo que se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Arrugando su nariz como si fuera un conejo, se removió inquieta debajo de la cobija deseando que no fuera una simple muggle y pudiera cerrar las cortinas de su habitación sin levantarse… apretó más aquella cosa calientita y acogedora y murmuró para sí misma.

-Tenías que salir hoy también ¿verdad, señor sol?- una risa reverberando del objeto al que se aferraba la terminó por despertar, abriendo de golpe los ojos y encontrándose con que no era ninguna cosa sino un alguien… más específicamente, un Gerald… un horriblemente golpeado Gerald... y como un rayo, los recuerdos de la madrugada la impactaron en segundos haciendo que se sentara enrojecida hasta lo indecible.

Gerald despertando en su cama después de haberse estado besando unas horas en la madrugada…

Ella abrazándolo como si fuera un suave oso de peluche…

Ella en su pijama liviano y _revelador_ bajo plena luz de la mañana…

-¡Aaah!- lanzó un gritito mientras desesperada tomaba las sábanas y se las pegaba al cuerpo como podía.

-Por favor… no grites- pidió el moreno sujetándose la cabeza. Algo le decía que el dolor no era sólo por la resaca, el dichoso fulano que pretendía a Phoebe tenía muy buena derecha… sintió la furia y depresión reverberando de nuevo en su pecho, y se forzó a apartarlas. – ¿Qué les dijiste a mis papás?- preguntó en un desesperado intento de desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos fuera de la ruta del infierno de Phoebe Heyerdahl.

-Les dije que te quedarías a dormir en casa de un amigo- el moreno asintió.

-Muchas gracias… y… lamento haberte pedido algo así- ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron más largos de lo que fueron y enrojeciendo apartaron la mirada.

-Estaba… muy angustiada…- la rubia se armó de valor para volver a alzar el rostro –No vuelvas a desaparecer así- había una intensidad en los ojos azules de la rubia que le hizo pensar a Gerald que ella quería decir algo más pero se lo estaba callando.

–Te lo prometo- le dijo finalmente. Entonces carraspeó antes de añadir –Sobre lo que pasó cuando volví a casa…- Helga lo detuvo alzando una mano.

-Sé lo que dirás. Que fue el momento o que fue el alcohol lo que hizo que me besaras- inició con determinación la rubia, decidida a no escucharlo de boca de su amigo, pero Gerald la interrumpió sorprendiéndola.

-De hecho, fuiste tú quien me besó a mí- descarado, le sonrió de lado sintiéndose particularmente orgulloso de ese hecho.

-Como sea…- roja hasta las orejas, fue turno de la rubia de aclararse la garganta –pienso que deberíamos considerarlo como un hecho aislado que no se repetirá y evitar hablar del tema- recalcó, dejando de sentir por instantes que tenía algún control sobre la situación.

-Lo que digas, Helga- respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de sólo recordar los besos que le había dado, aquello no tenía nada de aislado y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar señalarle a la enrojecida chica que no había sido sólo uno… sino varios besos los que habían compartido… pero no quería tentar a su suerte, así que decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación diciendo -Creo que debo compensarte por el mal rato… ya que estabas muerta de la preocupación…- Gerald le miró burlón, haciendo enojar a la aludida.

-¡Nadie dijo nada parecido, Geraldo!- las risas del chico no se hicieron esperar ante su reacción, con una sonrisa en los labios le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente a su amiga.

–Venga… alístate… Te había prometido que iríamos a comprarte ropa- Helga lo miró suspicaz. Si aquello era lo que Gerald necesitaba para abandonar el tema de lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior, una mañana de compras le parecía el menor de los males.

-¡Estaré lista en cinco!- animada se levantó arrastrando la sábana consigo y comenzó a buscar en el clóset algo para usar, bajo la atenta mirada de Gerald.

El señor Oskar Kokoshka se peleaba con un insolente gorro de cartón con liga que se negaba a cooperar con él para colocarse sobre su calva de la manera en la que se supone que debería ir colocado sobre su calva… ya estaba viejo para celebraciones sorpresa… 46 años le pesaban bastante como para estar soportando los desplantes de una decoración de fiesta que se empeñaba en arruinarle la mañana antes del desayuno y todo porque la abuela Gertie se había negado a servirles a todos hasta que se hubieran puestos los dichosos sombreros. Lágrimas le saltaron en la comisura de los ojos, si Suzie siguiera siendo su esposa, seguramente ya le habría ayudado con la infernal porquería que se negaba a ceder, ¿Por qué todos le hacían la vida difícil?... Bueno, todos menos Arnold… ese niño le facilitaba la vida a todos los que podía, cada que podía.

Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que mientras batallaba con el gorro de fiesta, todos los demás se escondían al escuchar pasos en la escalera y segundos después entraba Arnold al comedor encontrándose con el señor Kokoshka haciendo un baile gracioso mientras peleaba para colocarse lo que parecía un cono de cartón con un elástico.

-¿Qué está haciendo señor Kokoshka?- preguntó amablemente el rubio a punto de ofrecerle su ayuda, pero en lugar de eso, asustó a Oskar al punto de darse de lleno en el rostro al soltar el gorro y provocar que el elástico hiciera un efecto de resortera -¡Señor Kokoshka!- exclamó preocupado Arnold al verlo caer de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto del gorro de cartón.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron el resto de los huéspedes de Sunset Arms junto a la familia de Arnold, sorprendiendo tanto al rubio que soltó el brazo del señor Kokoshka que ya había tomado para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto?- preguntó Arnold olvidando a un adolorido Oskar en el suelo.

-Es una fiesta sorpresa diagonal desayuno motivacional- le respondió Mai, la hija del señor Hyuhn que en unos pocos meses cumpliría 30 años –Tu padre pensó que sería buena idea si todos intentábamos hacer algo lindo para ti… ya sabes para variar- le explicó Mai mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo acercaba a su familia.

-¿En serio? Papá… no era necesario- le aseguró el rubio al rubio mayor.

-No hicimos esto porque fuera necesario, Kimba- habló Gertie –Es porque realmente queríamos hacerlo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó aventando confeti colorido sobre el chico con cabeza de balón.

-Abuela Gertie, no es el cumpleaños de Arnold- le dijo Ernie con su mal humor –vieja loca- susurró para ser escuchado sólo por Oskar que ya se había conseguido poner de pie y usaba el gorro de la discordia como collar. Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué opinas, hombre pequeño?- le dijo Phil, apareciendo a lado de Miles.

-¡Es genial! Muchas gracias. Son la mejor familia del mundo- el rubio los abrazó y el desayuno por fin comenzó para tranquilidad del inquieto estómago del señor Kokoshka.

Nadine y Lila platicaban animadamente en la tienda de ropa favorita de las amigas, tenían muchas cosas que contarse para ponerse al día y habían invitado a Rhonda a ir con ellas pero la chica se había excusado diciendo que dormiría 12 horas seguidas para rejuvenecer su piel… a veces la pelinegra podía exagerar… pero sólo a veces.

-Creo que será emocionante ver a los chicos de nuevo en la fiesta de Rhonda. Me dijo que había invitado a todos, esta vez no hizo distinción alguna- aunque también le había dicho que era porque la gente genial como ellas necesitaban gente menos genial alrededor para que su genialidad se hiciera más evidente, pero Lila no iba a repetir eso.

-Sí. Muero por saber qué hacen ahora. Quiero decir, ¿Te los imaginas crecidos? Te juro que a veces cuando te veo no puedo evitar verte como la tú de 12 años- le respondió divertida Nadine mientras tomaba un vestido negro entallado con transparencias del exhibidor y se giraba con él a su amiga pelirroja -¿Qué opinas?- Lila miró la prenda dubitativa.

-Creo que es demasiado simple, ¿no crees?- estaban de compras buscando los atuendos perfectos para la fiesta de Rhonda, quien les había gritado a las dos por media hora esa mañana cuando supo que todavía no los tenían… "_¡Será la fiesta del año! Parecen novatas. Dediquen a eso todo el día si es necesario ¡No se atreven a venir mañana sin el look perfecto!"… _sólo recordarlo les daba escalofríos a ambas.

-Tienes razón. No quiero escuchar a Rhonda criticándome toda la noche- Nadine regresó a su lugar el vestido –pero tampoco quiero arreglarme demasiado… no quiero darle un mensaje equivocado a Sid- Lila la miró comprensiva.

-Eres una excelente amiga Nadine… yo no sé si sería capaz de hacer por alguien más lo que haces por Rhonda- afirmó la pelirroja con su dulce voz.

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que lo hago con gusto… pero ella me ha apoyado muchas veces… además, de no ser por la beca que me consiguió de la organización de su madre no podría estudiar lo que amo- Lila asintió, no muy convencida de que esa fuera razón suficiente para que Nadine expusiera su corazón a que saliera herido de esa forma.

-Insisto en que eres una excelente amiga- ambas chicas se sonrieron y continuaron con la búsqueda de las prendas que usarían la noche siguiente. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado un par de horas cuando se encontraron con una alta chica en la tienda que las quedó mirando fijamente unos minutos incomodándolas antes de decidirse a acercárseles.

-Disculpen la intromisión- dijo un poco sonrojada, combinando con la tonalidad rosa de sus cabellos que llevaba recogidos en un moño alto –pero me estaba preguntando… si tú eres Lila Sawyer- la pelirroja la miró sorprendida, sin reconocerla por unos segundos… hasta que finalmente algo hizo clic en su mente.

-¡¿Sheena?!- cuando la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, Lila comenzó a reír emocionada y la abrazó –No puedo creerlo, ¿Recuerdas a Nadine?- preguntó señalando a la rubia bronceada a su lado.

-¿Nadine? Por Dios, estás preciosa. Pareces modelo- dijo a modo de saludo y la abrazó también siendo correspondida igual de efusivamente por la rubia.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque tampoco te quedas atrás, tus piernas son como de pasarela y tu cabello luce fantástico- le dijo sonriente.

-Cielos, gracias. Eres la primera en decirme algo así. Qué agradable sorpresa- las chicas concordaron con ella –Y no puedo creer la coincidencia… tan solo ayer me encontré con Mary y Helga- Nadine miró a Lila como diciéndole "_¿Quién es Mary?_" –Y no saben el chisme del que me enteré- completó Sheena, recuperando la atención de las chicas casi de inmediato.

-¿Cuál chisme?- preguntó con urgencia Nadine.

-Pues que Phoebe y Gerald terminaron- el impacto en los rostros de la rubia y la pelirroja era tal, que Sheena las miró preocupadas –Asumo entonces que no sabían- Lila y Nadine se miraron.

-Esto confirma nuestras teorías- dijo casi ausente la amante de los insectos.

-Gerald y Helga… tienen algo- dijo sin poder creerlo la pelirroja. Y como si los hubieran invocado, por la puerta principal de la tienda entraban justamente los protagonistas de su conversación.

-¡No puedo creer que tiraras mi helado, Geraldo!- gritaba molesta la rubia al cruzar la entrada, haciendo pucheros mientras el moreno reía a mandíbula abierta.

-¡Oh vamos, Helga Bella! Tienes que admitir que tu rostro cuando lo hice fue oro molido- le respondió entre risas Gerald a modo de defensa.

-¡Que no me digas así!- le increpó enrojeciendo y mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie conocido los escuchaba, aunque si hubiera mirado más a su izquierda habría visto a Nadine, Lila y Sheena con las mismas caras de pasmo dibujadas en sus rostros desencajados.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga Bella- la rubia lo golpeó en el brazo haciendo que el moreno riera de nuevo, el sonido provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Desde que salieron de casa de los Johanssen, Gerald no había parado de llamarla con ese ridículo mote.

-Sabes que el chocolate es mi favorito- refunfuñó por lo bajo, aun sonriendo.

-Oh, créeme… anoche me lo dejaste muy claro- le respondió juguetón y guiñándole un ojo haciéndola enrojecer completamente.

-¡Ahora sí sacaste boleto Johanssen!- le gritó sintiéndose violenta y corriendo tras él por la tienda mientras la estela de las risas del moreno iban quedando tras ellos.

-Cielos… si no lo veo, no lo creo- Lila fue la primera en romper el silencio. Las tres habían escuchado todo… TODO… lo que los chicos se habían dicho.

-Pues yo creo que hacen una tierna pareja… ya sabes… de ese estilo donde tienen bromas propias y se molestan uno al otro todo el tiempo, pero aun así se les nota lo enamorados que están- dijo esta vez Sheena, con voz soñadora y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Pero… Phoebe es la mejor amiga de Helga, ¿no?- preguntó Nadine sintiendo que se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida… Gerald y Phoebe habían sido novios desde lo que se sentía como toda la eternidad. Por eso el moreno siempre había estado fuera del mercado para cualquiera de la pandilla… por respeto… pero ahora Helga, de entre todas, iba y rompía el código de chicas de una manera tan…

-Ya no. No se hablan desde hace dos años- dijo con mucha seguridad Lila.

-¿No se hablan?- intervino una sorprendida Sheena, que se sentía más desinformadas que sus amigas.

-No. Al parecer, Helga le pidió a Phoebe que no estudiara en Harvard y Phoebe le dijo algo así como que no podía ser su niñera toda la vida- Lila suspiró –la única que sabe lo que esas dos se dijeron, aparte de ellas, es Patty- afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Y podríamos preguntarle?- Nadine pensó en voz alta.

-¡Vamos a buscarla!- Sheena tomó el brazo de las dos chicas y las haló a la salida de la tienda de forma impulsiva, activando el detector de la tienda que alertó a seguridad -¡Ay, disculpen! ¿Van a comprar eso? ¡Je! Pero qué despistada que soy- se reía nerviosamente bajo la molesta mirada de una rubia y la divertida expresión de una pelirroja.

-¡Ya detente Gerald! Así terminará el día antes de que tenga todo lo que necesito- Helga agitaba la bandera blanca de la paz pidiendo una tregua al moreno, que le salió de debajo de una mesa con jeans exhibidos para sujetarla por sorpresa de la cintura y girarla haciéndola proferir un gritito de desconcierto.

-Está bien, Helga Bella. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- preguntó sin soltarla de la cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Toda la mañana el moreno había tenido esa actitud con ella, parecía que no podía soportar mucho tiempo sin tocarla de alguna forma, ya fuera tan sutil como rozar sus manos o tan directo como tomarla por la cintura o por los laterales de sus caderas, siempre buscaba el contacto con ella, como si lo calmara de alguna manera.

-Quiero jeans- dijo lo primero que había visto, haciendo sonreír a Gerald.

-¡Tú mandas y yo obedezco!- y así siguió la odisea a la que la rubia fue sometida por el segundo hijo de los Johanssen para integrarle su nuevo guardarropa por el que se había ofrecido a pagar.

Con mucho esfuerzo, subía por el árbol del jardín trasero de la familia Wellington Lloyd, ese que le daba una vista privilegiada de la habitación de la unigénita de la casa.

Sentía la adrenalina recorrerlo mientras se acomodaba en la rama y sujetaba firmemente la cámara. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero si era paciente quizás podría tomar una fotografía de Rhonda abriéndolas... Rhonda vestida con sus pijamas… el solo pensamiento le hizo sangrar la nariz y sonrojado se rio solo. Llevaba muchos años pagándole mensualmente al jardinero para que le dejara estar en ese punto hasta el atardecer. Había invertido en varios cursos de fotografía. Y había gastado hasta lo que no tenía en adaptar una de las habitaciones de su departamento en un cuarto oscuro.

Pero poder ver a aquella ninfa de cabellos negros y piel de porcelana valía la pena cada centavo de dólar. Porque una belleza así se merecía mucho más que sólo plasmarla con una cámara corriente de celular, no, esa beldad debía retratarse con vehemencia, con dedicación, con una cámara que hiciera justicia a esos rasgos primorosos que le obsequiaba al mundo con cada amanecer...

Por ella, pasaría meses sentado en aquella rama, con tal de verla un instante, con tal de olerla fugazmente… eso le bastaba para quedar prendado de ella toda una vida…

Rhonda… _Su _Rhonda… Su única razón para levantarse de la cama cada día…

El tipo de belleza perfecta, etérea… inalcanzable. No estaba hecha para ser tocada por los mortales, era sólo un regalo de Dios para ser admirado en la distancia y servir de bálsamo para el corazón de quien la viera. Pero la tentación estaba ahí, y él había jurado velar por esa delicada divinidad, de asegurarse que permaneciera impoluta, santa, venerable… Él sería su protector… estuviera ella de acuerdo o no… aunque de preferencia que no se enterara...

¡Sshh! Callen todos… que éste, éste era su delicioso calvario personal... su lóbrego secreto, suyo y de nadie más. Ya se encargaría él de eso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen...**

Patty Smith estaba terminando un ensayo acerca del enanismo hipofisario para su clase nocturna de enfermería en la universidad comunitaria de Hillwood. Estaba haciendo cursos intensivos para especializarse en el cuidado de las personas que padecieran el mismo tipo de anomalía que sus padres. Y con casi un año de estar soltera, desde que Harold había terminado con ella, se había abocado a su carrera universitaria. Quería trabajar en el hospital público de Hillwood, su madre le decía que debería tener aspiraciones más ambiciosas pero realmente ella no se sentía capaz de dejar atrás a su familia, a sus amigos, a su vecindario.

Estirándose en la silla, lanzó irremediablemente un suspiro al aire. Llevaba casi un año soltera…

Todavía habían días que al despertar, cuando aún estás aletargado por el sueño que no se ha decidido a dejar tu cuerpo en paz por completo, en que olvidaba que ya no era la novia de Harold Berman. Durante esos segundos le dedicaba pensamientos dulces, hasta que reaccionaba recordándolo todo y entonces volvía a aborrecerlo.

Suspiró de nuevo… La vida era demasiado caprichosa para su gusto. Mira que terminar juntando a esos dos… Harold y Rhonda… Patty nunca lo vio venir. De hecho, literalmente no lo vio venir cuando los encontró en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sid besándose.

Recordarlo la hacía querer vomitar…

Cada vez…

Sobre todo porque durante preparatoria, Rhonda había sido quien le insistió y apoyo para que se le declarara a Harold y fueran novios… de verdad había sido demasiado insistente.

¿Qué ganaba la hija del matrimonio Wellington haciéndola sufrir así?

Pero no podía culparla completamente, Harold también tenía culpa, y quizás también ella misma, aunque seguía sin identificar qué era lo que exactamente era su culpa. Y a su favor podía decir que había mantenido su palabra. La relación de Harold y Rhonda había estado en secreto todo ese tiempo y tenía que dejarles saber cuando ya no le incomodara que estuvieran juntos.

¡Já! Como si eso fuera a pasar algún día.

Justo ahora se sentía como si fuera a ser miserable por su felicidad el resto de su vida.

Pero también estaba muy presente el remordimiento, ella no tenía derecho de castigarles por casi un año… de obligarles a ocultarse… por más que le aborreciera por lo que le hizo, la verdad era que también quería mucho a Harold. Fue la primera persona en verla como realmente era… y no burlarse o salir corriendo.

Su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por golpes en su puerta, extrañada de que no tocaran el timbre, se paró a abrir. En su umbral había tres chicas, una pelirroja, otra rubia y la otra… con el cabello rosa… Patty las miró alucinada, en primera porque ellas nunca la habían ido a ver a su casa y en segunda porque no recordaba a nadie que tuviera ese distintivo color de cabello.

-Hola Patty- habló con su tono educado la pequeña Sawyer, meciéndose nerviosa en sus talones.

-Hola- respondió la castaña, mirando a sus visitas sin saber qué más decir.

-¡Hola Patty! Soy yo, Sheena. ¿Me recuerdas?- la castaña asintió, recordaba a una Sheena que era parte de la pandilla y era bastante tranquila… a diferencia de la enérgica chica con cabellos color chicle que estaba parada afuera de su casa -¿Nos dejas entrar?- le preguntó a bocajarro, y sin darle tiempo a responder, se adentró a la sala siendo seguida lentamente por las otras dos –Wow. Tu casa es acogedora- la sonrisa de la chica ponía muy nerviosa a Patty.

-Gracias, ¿Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo aquí?- Lila se disculpó con la mirada.

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Nadine, sentándose en el sofá sin ser invitada. Sheena la imitó. Las únicas que continuaban de pie eran Lila, que esperaba a que le invitaran a tomar asiento antes de sentarse, y Patty, que sentía que esto debía ser un extraño sueño que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en pesadilla.

-¿Sobre qué?- sonó muy ruda hasta para ella misma, sin embargo no se retractó. Lila y Nadine eran las mejores amigas de Rhonda, nunca le habían dedicado más de un par de frases y no encontraba ningún motivo para tenerlas a ambas en su sala en compañía de la tercera chica con la que no había tenido interacciones directas.

-Sobre Helga y Phoebe- aclaró Sheena –Lila nos dijo que tú habías estado presente cuando ellas…- empezó a ampliar su explicación antes de ser cortada por la castaña.

-No voy a decirles nada. Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso, no les incumbe- Patty se hizo a un lado y señaló la puerta por donde habían entrado las chicas –Váyanse- la castaña era normalmente una persona amable, pero no tenía razones para serlo con esas tres que aparentemente sólo la buscaban por conveniencia y esperando sacarle un chisme que Patty no pensaba decirles.

-Oh, vamos. Realmente queremos comprender- dijo Sheena.

-Escucha, Gran Patty- ante su antiguo apodo, la castaña miró a Nadine con el ceño tan fruncido que hasta le provocó dolor de cabeza, parecía que estaba intentando freírle usando sólo su mirada –No vamos a irnos de aquí hasta que nos cuentes lo que pasó entre esas dos- la rubia se puso de pie y puso ambos brazos sobre su cadera –Así que no hagas más difícil esto y lo mejor será que cooperes… dinos ¿Cuál es tu precio?- Sheena miró alucinada a su amiga.

-Cielos, Nadine. Creo que deberías calmarte. Lo que dijiste sonaba como una amenaza- Lila miraba alternadamente a la castaña y a su amiga rubia, preocupada de que en cualquier momento la paciencia de Patty se acabara.

-Es que, es una amenaza Lila- afirmó Nadine. Habían ido hasta ahí a buscar respuestas y no se irían hasta conseguirlas.

-Bueno… bueno… no es necesario hablarnos así. Aquí, todas somos muy buenas amigas ¿a que sí?- intentó apaciguar los ánimos Sheena, poniéndose de pie también y colocándose en el rango de visión de Patty que ahora las fulminaba a las tres con la mirada.

-Les dije que se vayan. No les diré nada más- con una aplastante seguridad, la castaña se giró decidida, si ellas no se iban, las ignoraría.

-Creo que te estás olvidando de algo, Smith- Patty se congeló en su sitio, incapaz de ignorar a Nadine como había sido su intención, todo por el tono de voz de sabelotodo que usó, similar al de tahúr que usaba Rhonda cuando buscaba intimidar –Yo sé lo que pasó realmente durante el juego de baloncesto que perdió nuestra preparatoria contra la tuya- La castaña se giró incrédula de lo que oía, nadie podía saber eso –y si no quieres que se lo cuente a Helga… empieza a hablar- Nadine sonreía victoriosa ante una iracunda Patty y un par de impactadas Lila y Sheena.

-Si les digo lo que quieren saber, ¿Me aseguras que Helga nunca sabrá qué pasó ni volverás a usar esto en mi contra?- cuando la rubia asintió, Patty pareció desinflarse –Está bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?- rendida, por fin ocupó un lugar en los sillones de su sala ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja y la pelirrosa.

Phoebe se cubría con sus almohadas la cabeza, su madre había vuelto a tocar en su puerta para insistir en que saliera. Desde la tarde del día anterior en que recibió la inesperada visita de Gerald, se había encerrado en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir para nada. De todas formas, su cuarto tenía baño privado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas en cuanto recordó lo que había pasado.

De nada servía que se arrepintiera pero le dolía saber que Gerald la había visto besar a Park…

¿Cómo se supone que aquello había pasado?

Había sido una inmensa coincidencia que Leslie, su compañera de habitación, fuera la novia del compañero de habitación de Park en Columbia, en Manhattan.

La primera vez que salieron los cuatro, fue porque Leslie quería presentarlos, decía que el compañero de su novio era su alma gemela y Phoebe había terminado cediendo a la presión social.

Decir que estaba sorprendida de descubrir que Park, su compañero de salón durante su educación básica, era el chico del que tanto hablaba Leslie, era un eufemismo.

Aquella tarde hace siete meses, habían pasado horas platicando emocionados, ninguno tenía un conocido en las ciudades en las que estudiaban y Phoebe estaba fascinada de que Park hubiera entrado en la segunda universidad más selectiva de la Ivy League; después de Harvard, claro.

Aprendió muchas cosas sobre él durante esa cena. Park era estudiante de Ciencias Políticas y Gobierno. Sus padres estaban separados y mientras su madre y hermana vivían en Hillwood, su padre vivía en Cambridge y era miembro del consejo de reclutamiento y selección de alumnos en la universidad del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts (MIT), y Park viajaba a menudo a la ciudad a visitarlo. Su hermana acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y a él lo emocionaba demasiado ser tío. Su libro favorito era "Horas Furiosas: Asesinato, Fraude y el último juicio de Harper Lee" de Casey Cep. Amaba la ópera, y tocaba el piano. Era becario en el Consulado General de Japón en Park Avenue. Sus ojos brillaban cuando debatía algún tema con ella, como quién había sido el mejor presidente de Estados Unidos o el mejor primer ministro de Japón, o cuando hablaban de cine de arte o de obras de teatro…

Y en algún punto de la noche, Phoebe se encontró a sí misma suspirando por él. Por la manera en que se arrugaba su nariz o alzaba la comisura de los labios o la manera en que se marcaban sus músculos, al gesticular, con la camisa que llevaba puesta.

La joven continuó escribiéndose y frecuentándose con él. Sentía que estaba naciendo una hermosa amistad entre ellos, pero Park no lo veía de esa forma. Phoebe quizás tuvo un poco de culpa, porque nunca aclaró que seguía siendo novia de Gerald, no vio la necesidad, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que todos lo supieran.

Entonces, durante la celebración del 4 de Julio… Park se le declaró. La invitó a ir con él al puente de los suspiros (Bridge of Sighs) uno de los lugares más hermosos en los que Phoebe había estado en toda su vida y su sitio favorito de la ciudad, aunque eso ya lo sabía Park.

Cuando subieron a la batea, Park parecía muy nervioso, empezó a hablar balbuceando y de pronto, tomando valor, se lo dijo… Que ella le gustaba. En medio del inicio de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Ningún chico que no fuera Gerald le había dicho nunca que ella le gustara. La declaración había sido un cumplido que puso a Phoebe a saltar emocionada. Pero la realidad la encontró muy pronto y tuvo que rechazar los sentimientos de Park y decirle que ella tenía novio… Gerald.

Park estaba sorprendido de que ellos siguieran juntos y le dijo que se conformaba con ser amigos.

Phoebe soltó un suspiro. Park no se conformó. Él no era conformista, era determinado y disciplinado y continuó pretendiéndola. El día antes de su cumpleaños, estaba demasiado deprimida porque Gerald le había cancelado y dicho que no podría viajar porque tenía trabajo en el periódico de la universidad, y Leslie le dijo que su novio había llamado para invitarla a la Opera Saratoga y que Park asistiría.

Y Phoebe pensó, que si Gerald no iba a su cumpleaños, pues que se jodiera en el maldito Londres con la maldita Helga Pataki. Ella también tenía derecho a pasarla bien.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Phoebe viajó a Nueva York con Leslie. Y fue un cumpleaños maravilloso y besar a Park había sido maravilloso.

Pero ahora, sentía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Su cuento de hadas con el intelectual neoyorquino, ahora le pasaba factura, 10 veces más caro de lo que realmente valía lo que vivieron… o así se sentía, al menos.

Gerald debía estar devastado, seguramente incapaz de comer… justo como ella… encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, con rabia en su interior, traicionado, dolido, con el corazón roto. Justo como se encontraba ella en aquel momento. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad para pararlo todo, cuando todavía estaba a tiempo. Pero se sentía tan halagada, tan hermosa, tan consentida… Park la hacía sentir como una mujer, como una igual… y Gerald, la mayoría de las veces la hacía sentir como su madre…

Aun así, él no se lo merecía, y ella lo sabía. Y se odiaba. Se odiaba porque ella amaba a Gerald. Quería una vida a su lado, ser una Johanssen. Soñaba con eso desde niña…

Más lágrimas avanzaron a tropel por su rostro, los golpes en la puerta continuaban insistentes. Sus padres no sabían lo que había pasado, pero seguramente algo escucharon de los vecinos, estaban preocupados. Pero Phoebe no tenía ganas de aclararles nada… no quería verlos… con qué cara iba a verlos… sus padres adoraban a Gerald…

¡Por Dios! Se sentía tan horrible… y Gerald debía estarse sintiendo peor.

-Y… Llegamos- exclamó con una sonrisa el moreno mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo. Helga le miró con la quijada desencajada.

-¿Pero qué diantres hacemos aquí?- pidió explicaciones al ver la casa Pataki alzarse frente a ella.

-Venimos a ver si tus padres y Olga han regresado de la playa. Así les puedes decir que te estás quedando conmigo, Helga Bella- la rubia sintió que le brincaba un párpado.

-¡Que dejes de decirme así!- se giró a ver al moreno en medio de todas las bolsas que Gerald le había obsequiado. No conocía a nadie más exagerado que su amigo cuando se trataba de ir de compras, si sólo se quedaría dos semanas más y él le había comprado ropa como para medio año.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?- le preguntó notando que la chica casi estaba enterrada entre las compras, ya que, en el asiento de atrás llevaban los regalos navideños que escogieron para la familia Johanssen y la cajuela estaba llena de las cosas del acumulador de su padre que no quería que encontrara su madre y las tirara.

-No voy a bajar ¿No entiendes que no quiero entrar ahí?- Gerald la miró por unos momentos en silencio, a pesar del rudo exterior que quería pintar su amiga, los ojos de la rubia se habían llenado de un acuoso brillo que sólo significaba una cosa…

-No estás sola. Estoy aquí, contigo- le aseguró el moreno con voz seria. Y cuando la vio calmarse y asentir, se bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar. Tocaron el timbre de la casa y esperaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente les abrieron.

Bob Pataki, más viejo, más cansado y más delgado, que la última vez que Helga le había visto, les recibía en el umbral de la entrada con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido- la rubia lo miró sin entender -… que no habías tomado el avión- Bob miró por un breve segundo al moreno que acompañaba a su hija –No están tus cosas- añadió a modo explicativo.

-Sí, bueno. No había nadie más en casa. Me estoy quedando con un amigo- Bob volvió a mirar brevemente a Gerald.

-¿Quieres pasar?- invitó el padre de Helga y después de que Gerald hiciera el amago de entrar, Bob le detuvo –Tú no. Quiero hablar a solas con mi hija- algo en la voz, la elección de palabras y la postura de Bob, le hizo sentir a Helga la urgencia de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, parecía importante y serio.

-Está bien, Geraldo. Te aviso cuando termine- y le sonrió intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Pero… no quiero dejarte sola- Gerald miró a la rubia con preocupación en la mirada.

-No estaré sola. Será solo un momento, después podrás seguir malcriándome- con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia le dio una mirada suplicante, ante la cual, el moreno asintió. No quería dificultar más a la rubia tomar esa decisión, suponía que de todas formas podía ocupar ese tiempo para hacerle una visita a cierto castaño de lentes que aún le debía una explicación.

-Estaré a una llamada de distancia. Lo juro- y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el moreno besó la frente de Helga frente a su padre que lo miró iracundo, sonrojando a la rubia.

-De acuerdo- susurró la menor de las Pataki y Bob cerró la puerta en las narices del chico.

-Vamos a sentarnos- aquello empezaba a asustar a Helga.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dilo de una buena vez- exclamó Nadine perdiendo enteramente la paciencia, Patty les había dado un rodeo monumental explicándoles cómo Helga y Phoebe al ser amigas de toda la vida habían planeado vivir juntas durante la universidad, lo que implicaba que irían a la misma o que por lo menos sus escuelas estarían en la misma ciudad, de cómo Pataki siempre había deseado irse lo más lejos y escribir… de cómo Gerald y Helga se habían vuelto muy cercanos, iniciando una amistad en nombre del bienestar emocional y mental de Phoebe –No queremos conocer sus biografías, sólo queremos saber qué pasó cuando se pelearon- Lila miraba con sorpresa a su amiga, algo debía estarle estresando para que se comportara así… algo más aparte de la visita que estaban haciendo a Patty…

-Si no les digo todo esto, ¿Cómo quieren entender?- poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspiró –En fin… Phoebe había dejado de ir a los partidos de baloncesto de Gerald desde el segundo semestre del primer año en preparatoria. Y Helga, en cambio, pareció volverse su animadora personal… se lo tomaba muy en serio y no se perdía ninguno- Nadine fulminó con la mirada a la castaña, seguía sin contarles qué se dijeron en esa pelea para que dejaran de ser amigas –Como sea, en el último partido que Gerald jugaría para las panteras de la H. S. 201, le pidió a Phoebe que asistiera. Le insistió demasiado, durante días, hasta que Phoebe finalmente le prometió que iría- la castaña fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-No quiero sonar tan grosera como Nadine- empezó a decir Sheena… que también fue interrumpida.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy grosera- protestó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-… Pero ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo eso?- terminó de decir la pelirrosa, ignorando el comentario de Nadine, que ahora le lanzaba dagas con los ojos… bueno, dagas imaginarias… dagas imaginarias muy filosas.

-Porque es parte de la razón de la pelea- Lila miró alucinada a la castaña.

-¿Quieres decir que no pelearon sólo por Harvard?- preguntó la pelirroja, con sus ojos enormes ávidos de curiosidad.

-No. Eso sólo fue una de las razones en la pila de razones- dijo Patty, sintiéndose muy cansada, preferiría continuar escribiendo su tarea que seguir conversando con esas tres, juntas eran realmente agotadoras -… como iba diciendo- reanudó, rezando porque la dejaran terminar de contar la historia que no quería contarles pero que no le quedaba alternativa luego de que Nadine le revelara que sabía su secreto –Phoebe prometió que iría al partido… pero nunca llegó. Y como saben, las panteras perdieron ese partido en el que Gerald no hizo ninguna anotación… Gerald que normalmente hacía más del 80% de los puntos para el equipo en los partidos. Helga estaba que trinaba de rabia, se fue de ahí sin esperar a Gerald como siempre hacía y yo la seguí porque tuve un mal presentimiento, terminamos las dos en la biblioteca, donde sólo estaba Phoebe… toda la escuela seguía en el partido… y Helga caminó directo a ella y la abofeteó, sin decirle nada antes- las tres chicas soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa… nunca habían visto a la rubia golpear a la oriental, Patty había puesto la misma cara de sorpresa cuando lo había presenciado…

_Phoebe llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla enrojecida y se puso de pie sintiendo la furia recorrerla. Su supuesta mejor amiga Helga había entrado a tropel a la biblioteca a interrumpirla de sus estudios para abofetearla sin razón aparente._

_-¿Qué crees que haces Helga?- le exigió saber altiva, recibiendo una mirada de odio de la rubia._

_-No te hagas, Phoebs… sabes perfectamente a cuenta de quién fue esa cachetada- Helga bufaba de rabia mientras Patty miraba alternadamente a una y otra como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis, sintiéndose impotente ante la inminente pelea de sus dos amigas._

_-No, Helga. En realidad no lo sé- le respondió molesta, tenía que entregar un reporte sobre la teoría cuántica para ser admitida en la clase de Física avanzada desde su primer semestre en Harvard y no tenía tiempo para andar averiguando de qué hablaba la rubia._

_-Entonces, te mereces más esa bofetada de lo que yo creía- le dijo ácidamente._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?- la oriental estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía dejarse arrastrar por los juegos infantiles y los dramas que se montaba la rubia, aquello había estado bien cuando eran niñas, pero ahora tenían que pensar en su futuro… Ella tenía que pensar en su futuro._

_-Es lo mismo que quiero saber de ti, Phoebe. ¿Qué demonios te sucede últimamente? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- la rubia la miró dolida._

_-Si es porque iré a Harvard, ya tuvimos esta discusión- habló sin entender las palabras de su amiga, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?_

_-¡Que se joda el maldito Harvard!- gritó la rubia, terminando de perder la poca tranquilidad que pudiera haber en ella –No todo gira alrededor de esa estúpida escuela… tienes cosas más importantes… personas más importantes por las que preocuparte, y no me interesa a qué universidad decidas ir… lo que hiciste hoy, el tema de Harvard comparado a lo que hiciste hoy- Helga temblaba de rabia, empuñó sus manos._

_-¿Qué hice?- preguntó Phoebe, sorprendida de ver a su amiga tan alterada._

_-¡Rompiste tu promesa! No fuiste al partido de Gerald. ¿Sabes lo que verte ahí significaba para él? ¡Claro que lo sabes! Porque te lo estuvo diciendo durante días. Y te encuentro en la maldita biblioteca, ¡No tenías nada que hacer! ¡Te perdiste su partido por sentarte aquí a leer!- alterada, comenzó a respirar más rápido, quería contenerse de volver a soltarle un bofetón a la oriental que la miraba como si no la conociera._

_-Pero… le escribí- Phoebe tomó su celular y descubrió que por las prisas, sólo había escrito el mensaje sin darle enviar –No lo envié- murmuró incrédula._

_-¿Le pensabas cancelar por mensaje? ¡Qué te costaba una llamada!- Patty miró alarmada a la rubia. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que intervenir de alguna forma, pero sentía que se le escapaba el verdadero motivo de la discusión._

_-Bueno… ¿A ti eso qué te importa? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Me disculpo con él y ya está- Phoebe comenzaba a enfurecer de nuevo._

_-Le rompes el corazón cada que no te ve en sus juegos, no puedes sólo disculparte- le respondió Helga._

_-¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Gerald es mi novio, no el tuyo! ¡Tú no te metas!- le gritó, explotando la menuda pelinegra. Patty vio a Helga componer una expresión de dolor como si hubiera recibido un golpe._

_-Chicas… chicas, yo creo que deberían parar con esto, pueden decir cosas de la que se arrepientan después- les dijo la castaña intentando frenar el intercambio de gritos._

_-Ah, pero si sólo eso me faltaba. Ella ha venido aquí a golpearme, ¿Y ahora yo tengo que callarme porque lo que hay para decir no va a gustarle? Eso sí que no- Phoebe volvió a mirar a su amiga de la infancia, con quien había pasado tantos momentos buenos y malos… y sin pensarlo más soltó lo que se había estado guardando desde hacía un par de años -¡Tú lo que tienes es que te has enamorado de __**mí**__ novio! Pero eres tan cobarde que no quieres admitirlo ni contigo misma- Helga le miró impactada._

_-Eso no es cierto… yo…- pero no pudo continuar porque Phoebe no pensaba callarse._

_-Oh, ni te preocupes en negarlo. Yo lo sé. Te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano ¿Y quieres saber por qué no he hecho nada al respecto?- Patty miró a una y otra, una con la ira nublándola y la otra sin recuperarse del shock de pasar de ser victimario a víctima en aquella discusión –Porque me das lástima. Me da lástima que nunca hayas sabido lo que es ser amada… ni tus padres, ni Arnold, ni Gerald… ninguno de ellos te aman… Gerald es mi novio, Helga. Eso no va a cambiar. Acostúmbrate. Estoy harta de tener que soportar tus coqueteos con él, harta de verte buscar consuelo entre sus brazos cuando estás triste, harta de ver cómo le miras mientras crees que nadie te ve… Sólo es un placebo a la desilusión que te provocó Arnold. Y ya he sido demasiado buena amiga soportando que estés siempre ahí, en cada cita, salida, reunión, fiesta… pero no voy a permitirte que vengas aquí y pretendas decirme cómo debo tratarlo- lágrimas rodaban libremente por el rostro de ambas chicas a esas alturas -… aun con mis defectos, Gerald me ama a mí… dime, ¿Quién te ama a ti?- Patty dio un paso adelante en cuanto escuchó a Phoebe formular esa pregunta, queriendo llegar a Helga, pensando que se iba a derrumbar, pero se quedó helada al escucharla reír, aunque no había nada de diversión en esa risa._

_-No me vengas con esa mierda- casi escupió las palabras, mirando fijamente a una sorprendida chica que no vio venir esa reacción en ella –No pensé que fueras tan insegura como para montarte esa novela en tu cabeza, ¿No que tienes el IQ más alto de la escuela? Pon a trabajar tus neuronas… yo no soy la que está confundida, yo no soy la que está buscando un placebo, yo no soy la que se engaña a sí misma… y espero que cuando descubras quién es realmente aquí la que está necesitada de amor, no se hayan derrumbado tus castillos en el cielo- con veneno en la voz, Helga terminó por dar la última estocada –No quieras justificar pobremente tus malintencionados desplantes a alguien a quien de verdad le importas. Porque un día, se puede cansar de ti- la rubia se giró y caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose justo antes de abandonar la biblioteca –Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mí… Estoy mejor sola, que mal acompañada- y con eso, la menor de las Pataki abandonó el lugar y comenzó a correr sin parar hasta estar en su casa y poder llorar hasta que sintiera que se habían acabado las lágrimas._

Nadine soltó un "_zorra_" por lo bajo cuando Patty terminó de narrarles lo que pasó en aquella biblioteca. No podía creer que la estudiosa Phoebe Heyerdahl hubiera tratado así a su mejor amiga.

-Yo entiendo a Phoebe- dijo Sheena, sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

-Debes estar bromeando- incrédula, Nadine miró a Sheena como si hubiera dicho que One Direction hacía mejor música que Bon Jovi -Tampoco soy fan de Helga, pero Phoebe se portó como una desgraciada… mira que plantar así a su novio y luego decirle a su mejor amiga que nadie la había amado… digo, mencionarle a Arnold fue un golpe muy bajo y tienes que admitirlo- Lila asintió concordando con su rubia amiga.

-No digo que apruebo el comportamiento de Phoebe, sólo digo que la entiendo- Sheena miró al vacío como si estuviera recordando algo no muy placentero –Helga es hermosa y tiene una fuerte personalidad, crecer bajo la sombra de alguien así… y que después se vuelva tan unida a tu novio, cuando estás en un noviazgo y tienes tus propias inseguridades, inevitablemente las proyectas en tu relación… Entiendo que ella se sintiera amenazada y que no pudiera soportar la idea de que Helga fuera a quedar frente a Gerald como su defensora mientras ella cometió un error así. Seguramente se sintió atacada y herida por la persona a quien más confianza le tenía y a eso agregar celos es muy peligroso, no me sorprende su reacción- Sheena vio la intención de replicar de las otras tres, por lo que agregó –No lo apruebo, pero digo que sigue siendo humana, nos equivocamos todo el tiempo- Patty le dio la razón.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Lila a nadie en particular. Sólo recibió en respuesta el reflexivo silencio de sus amigas.

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación en el último piso de la casa de huéspedes, recostado en su cama mirando el ventanal en su techo, sumido en sus recuerdos de la infancia…

Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante, la pantalla devolviéndole la indicación de que se trataba de un número desconocido.

Tomó la llamada, sintiéndose confundido.

-¿Hola?- del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un poco de interferencia, por lo que no entendió muy bien lo que respondieron –Disculpa, no te escucho bien- hubo unos sonidos que le hicieron pensar que la persona se movía, hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar claramente la femenina voz de una de las personas con las que recuperó contacto en cuanto volvió de San Lorenzo.

-Hola Arnold, ¿Me escuchas mejor?- Olga Pataki sólo podía llamarle por una razón…

-Sí. ¿Está todo bien con Helga?- preguntó preocupado.

-En realidad, quería hacerte la misma pregunta- la rubia al teléfono sonaba sorprendida de que él le hubiera preguntado por su hermana.

-¿No estás con ella?- extrañado de que la mayor de las Pataki le marcara precisamente a él por información acerca de Helga, estaba dándole un mal presentimiento.

-No estoy en Hillwood. Mi papá fue a casa a buscarla, pero me llamó hace poco diciendo que no estaban sus cosas. Pero ya confirmé con la aerolínea y mi hermana sí tomó el vuelo… ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿La has visto?- sonando genuinamente asustada, Olga casi le suplica al rubio para que le dijera algo sobre su hermanita bebé.

-Sí, la he visto. Está en Hillwood- un recuerdo asaltó entonces al joven cabeza de balón –La última vez que la vi, Gerald la recogió en casa de Brian- Arnold sintió el regreso de los celos que sintió aquella mañana al escucharlos coquetear, ¿por qué Olga no estaba en Hillwood? ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente Helga se habría ido a quedar con algún amigo por no estar sola en la casa de los Pataki.

-Qué alivio Arnold. Estaba muy angustiada de que algo le pudiera suceder- Olga suspiró muy cerca de la bocina, obligando al rubio a retirarse un poco del celular -¿Podrías ir a casa de Gerald a ver si está ahí?- Arnold escuchó aquello como si le hablaran dentro de un túnel y estuvieran muy lejos.

-¿Qué?- No había visitado la casa de los Johanssen en ocho años…

-Por favor, ¿Podrías ir a asegurarte que Helga esté con Gerald? Realmente me tranquilizaría bastante- "_a mí no_" pensó con acritud el rubio, no tenía ganas de volver a ver a esos dos juntos –Por favor Arnold… es sólo para verificar que mi hermanita bebé esté bien- el rubio suspiró, si era por el bien de Helga, tendría que ir hasta allá aunque no quisiera… sólo para asegurarse de que Gerald no estuviera aprovechándose de la situación e intentando conquistar a Helga… Es decir… para asegurarse de que la familia estuviera tratándola bien… sí, eso.

-De acuerdo Olga, no te preocupes. Lo haré- su oyente se puso a agradecerle exageradamente y ambos se despidieron -¿En qué me he metido?- se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta que ahora tendría que amargar su día al tener que ver a Gerald… A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que dos mejores amigos terminaran como ellos dos…

-¡Ya voy!- Robert Evans corría a la puerta de su casa para responder al llamado que hacían del otro lado. Parecía alguien con mucha urgencia por la manera en la que tocaban el timbre, pero no podía imaginarse quién podría ser… Brainny, el único amigo que lo visitaba, ya se encontraba ahí con él. El rubio de cabello rizado y anteojos cuadrados abrió la puerta quedándose de piedra al ver a quien estaba del otro lado.

-Hola, Evans- le saludó con una sonrisa de lado el segundo hijo del Comisionado del Distrito Este de Hillwood.

-¿Johanssen?- impactado con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se retiró los lentes y los limpió con vehemencia para volver a colocárselos -¿Eres tú?- aun sin creérselo, el chico picó con un dedo el brazo del moreno que sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Así es, Evans. ¿Me vas a dejar parado aquí afuera?- preguntó el moreno divertido con la incredulidad del rostro del rubio.

-No lo sé. La verdad, creo que sería mejor que sí- respondió Robert, sintiéndose tembloroso. Todavía recordaba el golpe que le había dado el moreno la última vez que lo había visto porque había estado espiando debajo de la falda del vestido de la chica equivocada.

-Sabia elección, si viniera a verte a ti. Pero estoy aquí por Brian- indicó el moreno.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?- le preguntó con sorpresa.

-Porque es jueves- respondió llanamente. Gerald conocía a Brian, después de todo, el castaño parecía venir en paquete con la rubia Pataki… y sabía perfectamente que era apegado a sus rutinas. Los jueves, Brian y Robert jugaban videojuegos y comían pizza toda la tarde.

-Aaah… ¿Gerald?- intervino Brainny al ver a su amigo en la puerta de la casa de los Evans, sabía que no se llevaba con el rubio de lentes, así que sólo podía haber ido a buscarlo a él -¿Me dejas hablar con él…aaah… un momento, Robert?- su amigo los miró suspicaz, no confiaba en el moreno, después de todo, había sido del grupo de los "populares" que solían molestarlo en preparatoria. Aunque Gerald no se metía con él… claro, hasta la noche del baile de graduación.

-Estaré en la cocina por si necesitas que te respalde, amigo- afirmó aun inquieto de dejarles solos.

-Vaya, pero qué desconfiado- empezó Gerald, que se había mantenido en el porche, intentando calmar las dudas del chico Evans –Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto?- el moreno enfrentó la mirada curiosa de Brian. El castaño a veces parecía saberlo todo…

-Aaah… por Helga… y…aaah… Arnold- respondió a la interrogante de Gerald.

-Sí. Siempre sabes cuando se trata de Helga- ante el comentario, el castaño hinchó orgulloso el pecho –por eso me sorprende que, conociéndola tan bien, estés cooperando con Arnold- ante sus palabras Brian lo miró con sorpresa.

-Precisamente… aaah… porque la conozco… aah… es que estoy haciendo esto- el castaño miró inquisitivamente al moreno, no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, creía que estaría de acuerdo con él en que lo mejor para Helga era realizar su anhelo de estar junto a Arnold, era su deseo desde los cuatro años.

-Entonces creo que no la conoces tan bien- Gerald quería escuchar a Brian, quien mejor conocía a Helga, decir que era posible que ella se interesara en alguien más que no fuera el rubio cabeza de balón –Que acepte a Arnold, ¿no sería retroceder? Ella ha estado tres años intentando superarlo- el de lentes alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Aah… tú lo has dicho… aah… intentando… aah… pero Helga aún siente algo… aah… por Arnold- Brian vio el dolor cruzar la mirada de su amigo aunque permanecía impasible -¿Por qué… aah… has venido realmente?- lo cuestionó, queriendo negar lo que había percibido del chico en esa corta conversación.

-Sólo quiero entender… eres su mejor amigo… ¿no deberías buscar protegerla? Él le puede volver a romper el corazón- dijo Gerald, dejando entrever más desesperación de la que pretendía.

-Arnold… aah… no tiene esa intención… aaah… creo que ha madurado… aah… no le hará daño- eligió creerle, sobre todo porque era lo menos complicado en aquel momento y fingió no haber notado la preocupación que sentía el moreno por su amiga –He hablado con él… aah… incluso tiene celos de ti- pensó que diciendo aquello calmaría a Gerald.

-¿Celos?- se imaginaba que escuchar eso debía hacerlo sentir bien, significaba que Arnold veía entre él y la rubia algo más que amistad… pero en realidad lo hizo enojar, quién se creía el rubio para celar a una chica a la que simplemente ignoró.

-Sí. Gracioso ¿no?... aah… es como si creyera… aah… que yo pudiera gustarle a… Helga- divertido, el de lentes se rio solo.

-Sí. Gracioso- Gerald recordó cuando invitó a pasar navidades en su casa y se comparó con Brainny, Helga le había dicho que eran diferentes… ¿Significaba que por él sí podría sentir algo?

-No deberías… aah… preocuparte… aah… Helga tomará su decisión- Brian sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre –Ella puede… aah… cuidarse sola- le aseguró palmeándole el hombro.

-Lo sé- el moreno se fue de ahí más preocupado de lo que estaba cuando llegó.

-¿Qué pasa Bob?- preguntó Helga, sintiendo sus manos sudadas por el nerviosismo que le preocupaba la seriedad del hombre frente a ella.

-Escucha Helga… esta no era la forma en la que queríamos que te enteraras- la rubia lo miró con la ansiedad pintada en todo su rostro y Bob no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Bajó el rostro mirando la desgastada alfombra de la sala, tenía que cambiarla se dijo -… no estábamos en la playa- su sorprendida hija se puso de pie, un mal presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho -… tuvimos que llevar a internar a tu madre… Miriam tiene cáncer en etapa terminal- poco a poco la voz de su padre fue escuchándose como si estuviera alejándose, empequeñeciendo –tuvo una crisis y los doctores no nos dan muchas esperanzas…

-¡No!- gritó Helga sintiendo que se ahogaba -¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como siempre! Como cuando dices que estarás o que escribirás o que llamarás- el ardor de las lágrimas no derramadas le escocía en los ojos como pocas cosas -¡Miriam no puede estar enferma! ¡No!- negaba desesperada la rubia.

-Es normal en alcohólicos de tantos años desarrollar cáncer de hígado- Bob no pudo seguir explicándole a Helga la condición de su esposa porque la rubia salió corriendo de ahí, salió por la puerta a pesar de llamarla a gritos y corría tan ensimismada que no se percató de que la llamaba por su nombre correcto –Lo siento, Helga… lo siento- sollozó el gran empresario de la compañía de celulares de Washington State, derrotado por sus propios errores en la vida, por el ausentismo que había tenido en su propio hogar, por las lágrimas de su hija menor a quien no se había dado el tiempo de conocer… Y ahora, en algunas semanas o quizás días, estaría solo… viudo… con dos hijas y ni idea de cómo relacionarse con ellas…

¿Cómo podía evitarles tanto dolor? ¿Cómo?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Craig Barttlet... yo sólo le solté la rienda a mi imaginación...**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a alguien que ha sido fenomenal conmigo, ****andreasgl713 c****omo te lo prometí, hoy publico el siguiente capítulo, aunque sea por la noche... y como siempre, gracias por ese arranque de inspiración. Gracias a ti, este capítulo que originalmente era de 2,500 palabras, se ha convertido en lo que están a punto de leer.**

**Y una mención especial a ****Mario DV,**** porque le estoy y le estaré eternamente agradecida por sus reviews, hacen que me llene de energías para continuar buscando cómo continua la historia hasta debajo de las piedras mentales que hay en mi cabeza... porque no es que les importe o tengan que saberlo, pero yo me imagino el interior de mi mente como un bosque... **

**En fin... Sin más dilación... He aquí nuestro dieciseisavo capítulo... **

Helga corría en medio de un llanto que no podía detener, sin rumbo fijo, y sin ver por dónde iba porque las lágrimas emborronaban todo su alrededor…

Sentía tanta furia… estaba furiosa con Bob por decirle algo así… de esa manera, con Olga por no decírselo, con Bob, Miriam y Olga por ocultarle una noticia como aquella por tantos meses, y con la vida en general porque no era justo que Miriam tuviera una enfermedad que la estuviera matando… y consigo misma por estar renegando de esa manera, por no haber intentado comunicarse con ellos, por no haber querido arreglar las cosas… ¿Si ella hubiera hecho algo diferente, el destino de Miriam habría cambiado? ¿Ella habría podido, de alguna forma, detener a tiempo la adicción de su madre si su postura ante el tema hubiese sido distinta? Los remordimientos que la llenaban al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que había decidido, muy molesta con su progenitora por su vicio, darle la espalda e ignorarla hasta que pudiera tener la suficiente edad para salir de aquella casa… y lo había hecho… en cuanto tuvo mayoría de edad… en cuanto hubo una oportunidad… se largó… la abandonó… justo como ellos se lo hicieron y se sentía miserable porque conocía el dolor que conllevaba la soledad y había condenado sin darse cuenta al mismo dolor a sus padres y su hermana por su necedad de escapar del círculo de menoscabo en el que se ahogaban los Pataki.

Sus lúgubres pensamientos la arrastraban mientras continuaba corriendo, con las piernas y los pulmones ardiéndole, y como el día anterior, la lluvia volvió a hacerse presente en la fría ciudad de Hillwood mezclándose con sus lágrimas y disimulándolas, empapándola, sin que ella lo notara si quiera por encontrarse en su propia flagelación emocional.

No sabía cuánto tiempo o cuánta distancia había corrido, pero de un momento a otro terminó chocando con alguien al girar en una esquina. Terminó en el suelo, y fue hasta ese instante que se percató de que llovía fuertemente y que sus ropas, un suéter negro que cubría sus muslos, unos leggings grises y un chaleco rosa, estaban hechos una sopa. Su cabello se le pegaba al rostro, y estaba segura de que sus botas se habían convertido en albercas particulares para sus helados pies.

Al alzar la vista, una imagen dolorosamente familiar se presentó ante ella. Un chico rubio cabeza de balón con un impermeable amarillo y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro le extendía la mano mientras movía los labios diciéndole algo que Helga no escuchó.

Su primer día en el jardín de niños llegó a su mente como un gancho al hígado y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, quería berrear como un crío que espera a que llegue a calmarlo su mamá… y el colmo era que al caer, se había llenado de lodo… lo que le faltaba, ahora sí parecía estar reviviendo ese día y le entraron unas terribles ganas de quedarse en el suelo lodoso hecha un ovillo bajo la lluvia sin tener que hablar o ver a otra persona nunca más…

-¡Helga!- le gritó preocupado de no recibir respuesta, la chica parecía en shock y lo tenía verdaderamente angustiado… iba completamente empapada, y los ojos inyectados en sangre y que estuviera cubierta de lodo no ayudaban a disminuir su preocupación -¡Helga! ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?- intentó cubrirla con su paraguas y pareció que dejar de sentir las gotas de agua sobre su piel finalmente hizo reaccionar a la chica, que aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- no sabía qué más decirle… su propia voz le parecía ajena. No quería estar ahí, en Hillwood… quería estar en su departamento de Londres, ignorante de la cruel realidad en la que estaba sumida su familia y Arnold era el doloroso recuerdo de que sí había tomado el estúpido avión de vuelta a su estúpida ciudad natal para enterarse de lo que la estúpida Olga quería decirle y que ni siquiera había sido ella quien se lo dijera, no había sido Miriam tampoco… había sido Bob… el ser con menos tacto que Helga conocía.

-Iba a buscarte, ¿Estás bien?- y esa pregunta bastó para que la chica se echara a llorar de nuevo bajo la sorprendida mirada del rubio que no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Gran Bob Pataki, molesto de haber corrido a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que se tratara de su hija menor y se encontrara con el rostro de ese chico que tan mala espina le daba.

-Señor Pataki, vine a buscar a Helga- Gerald intentaba no amedrentarse bajo la asesina mirada del padre de la rubia.

-Se fue- respondió lastimeramente, haciendo angustiarse al chico parado en el umbral de su puerta mientras comenzaba a lloviznar, anunciando que estaba a punto de desatarse una tempestad de aquellas.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- el moreno se arrepintió instantáneamente de haber dejado sola a su amiga en aquella casa.

-Escucha chico, ve a buscarla, ella necesita a un amigo- le espetó, molesto de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, se había pasado la vida dedicándose a ser el sustento de su familia, de proveerles todo lo que necesitaban, pero se olvidó que no todas las necesidades eran materiales y ahora se consideraba incapaz de poder servirle de consuelo o de mera compañía a Helga.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar ninguna palabra más, Gerald salió despegado del lugar, ¿En dónde se había metido Helga? Y conforme recorría las calles y la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, su preocupación también crecía ¿Qué había pasado en la casa de los Pataki para que su amiga se fuera sin haberle llamado primero? Continuó deambulando cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que ella quizás hubiese ido a buscarlo a casa. Después de todo, ahí se estaba quedando.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- el rubio le había dado refugio bajo su paraguas y le había intentado limpiar un poco el lodo que la cubría con el pañuelo que llevaba encima por insistencia de su madre, que atravesaba por una fase en la que le obsesionaban las novelas románticas de época, y decía que un verdadero caballero debía tener consigo un pañuelo de tela para cuando se encontrara a su dama en apuros. ¿Quién iba a decir que Stella había tenido mucha razón? Y Helga se había dejado hacer, mientras continuaba llorando… y entonces Arnold se dio cuenta, cuando quiso limpiar las lágrimas de la rubia, que había dejado inservible el trozo de tela y que debió haber hecho aquello primero. ¿Por qué todo lo que involucraba a la rubia parecía salirle mal?

-No… no creo… que haya… nada… que nadie… pueda hacer por mí- respondió hipando, intentando calmarse.

-Quizás si me cuentas lo que pasó- probó a decir Arnold, que continuaba incómodo con la situación, nunca había visto a Helga llorar tan vehementemente… parecía… rota.

-No… no quiero- hipó de nuevo, tallándose los ojos, odiándose por no poder parar las lágrimas.

-Es que, si lo dices en voz alta, tal vez parezca menos… terrible- volvió a decirle el rubio, con la mejor de las intenciones, pero sin darse cuenta, la estaba cagando.

-No soy de las que llora por tonterías- le espetó molestándose por el desesperante optimismo del rubio ¿no le quedaba claro que no quería hablar del tema?

-No estoy diciendo eso- le dijo alzando las manos, en señal de rendición –Sólo sugiero que tener a alguien con quien compartir el peso de los problemas ayuda a que sean menos… pues, pesados- se rascó la nuca con la mano que no sujetaba el paraguas.

-Hay… "problemas"- hizo comillas con los dedos al decir esa palabra –que no aminoran- completó con pesadez, se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el frío que sus ropas empapadas y el viento que corría le obsequiaron. Quería que Arnold se callara, que sólo la abrazara, que se limitara a hacerle compañía… añoraba tanto sentir el calor que su cuerpo podría proporcionarle, pero ella no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, a iniciar un contacto así de íntimo… después de saber lo que aquejaba a su madre, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y no hacía más que, teniéndolo a un palmo de distancia… apretujados bajo el paraguas, percibir una brecha que se abría más y más con cada palabra que le decía… separándolos…

-Eso creemos cuando estamos tan metidos en el asunto que podría parecer que no tiene solución… pero te aseguro que si tú…- siguió insistiendo el rubio, terminando con la paciencia de la menor de las Pataki.

-¡Que no quiero hablar de eso!- gritó Helga, arrepintiéndose al ver el gesto dolido que compuso el chico.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te vi en mi casa hace un par de días- le dijo herido –creí que ahora podíamos darnos una oportunidad… y estoy intentando ser lo que necesitas… pero no me dejas, y si sigues alejándome así…- la rubia lo miró, incrédula de lo que le escuchaba decir.

-¿Alejándote? ¿Quieres ser lo que yo necesito? ¿Tú te escuchas?- sintiendo el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, no soportó más… y terminó por estallar -¡Nadie te ha pedido que seas nada! Vas por ahí preguntando cosas de mí a mis espaldas, en lugar de acercarte y preguntarme directamente. Y ahora, me ves desecha, sufriendo… y no escuchas lo que te digo, no me pones atención, ¿Cómo, entonces, piensas ser lo que yo necesito? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo necesito?- le espetó, abrazándose con más fuerza y sintiendo la cabeza arderle, junto a sus pulmones y piernas.

-¿Brainny te lo contó?- dijo atónito, incapaz de concentrarse en el resto de lo que la rubia le había dicho, él había confiado en el castaño, ¿Y el chico había ido a contárselo a Helga?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un auto detenerse al otro lado de la acera… un auto que conocía bien.

Helga iba a gritarle más cosas al chico que la miraba perplejo, pero ella también notó el vehículo y al girarse para verlo mejor entre las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo con mayor rapidez, lo vio…

Era Gerald…

El moreno se bajó del auto, sin importarle que se empapara, y se quedó de pie junto a él, mirándola con intensidad a través de la lluvia que caía a cántaros. Helga se sentía congelada en el sitio, ¿Cómo hizo para encontrarla? Ella misma no sabía dónde estaba… ¿Cómo hizo para saber que lo necesitaba? Se preguntó a sí misma… y entonces, el moreno hizo un gesto que le arrebató el aliento…

Abrió los brazos…

Invitándola…

Esperándola…

Comprendiéndola…

Lágrimas nuevas llegaron a sus ojos y antes de que pudieran empezar a caer, la rubia despegó sus pies, primero uno, luego otro… corriendo hacia el moreno sin importarle que abandonara el frágil refugio que le había ofrecido el rubio, sin importarle que volviera a empaparse del agua helada o que estuviera renunciando a la compañía del chico cabeza de balón, arrojándose a sus brazos y siendo atrapada al vuelo por Gerald que la estrechó posesivo y la apretó contra su pecho… intentando transmitirle el cálido sentimiento del consuelo… de un mudo entendimiento… de una afirmación que sobraba vocalizar…

"_No estás sola_", sentía la rubia que le gritaba aquel gesto de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, un atónito rubio presenciaba la escena, congelado en su sitio, con el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca y el sentimiento de rechazo oprimiéndole el pecho… Los celos suelen ser malos consejeros, prácticamente porque son tan traicioneros como una dulce bebida de absenta que baja tan gloriosamente por la garganta pero trae consigo sólo tragedia… Nunca escuches a los celos… suelen ser malos consejeros… Sin embargo, Arnold prefirió ignorar esa advertencia y dejarse llevar por esa oscura emoción que parece inundarlo todo dentro de uno, cuando se experimenta… que parece arrancarte la piel a tirones, clamando por toda tu atención… y que no se detiene hasta que has hecho justo lo que te ha exigido, porque los celos no te "piden" que hagas cosas, te las exigen… y normalmente son cosas de las que terminas muy arrepentido… Arnold también despegó los pies, caminando con un destino en mente, un destino que los celos le habían susurrado como la serpiente a Eva en el Jardín del Edén y justo como nuestra primera madre, Arnold también escuchó y también hizo caso…

-La próxima vez, fíjate antes de cruzar la calle Georgina George- susurró Gerald al oído de la rubia, sin soltarla, haciéndola reír en medio del llanto, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho… "Chicas pesadas" fue la primera película que los dos vieron juntos… la forma en la que terminaron sentados en el sofá de Phoebe Heyerdahl con una pila de golosinas entre los dos y el control remoto de la televisión averiado, sin poder cambiar el canal, demasiado cansados para ponerse de pie y apagarla, y demasiado aburridos como para no prestar atención a lo que sucedía en las imágenes a color frente a ellos, era un recuerdo que aún arrancaba risas a la rubia.

-Eres un zopenco- murmuró apretando aún más su agarre en la cintura del joven, que la envolvía como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Sintiendo las ropas de ambos empapadas, no le preocupaba dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas, que impertinentes, seguían saliendo de sus pupilas aunque ella hiciera un esfuerzo porque pararan. No podía mojar la camisa del moreno más de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos a casa, te haré un chocolate caliente y ¿Qué tal suena un masaje de pies?- la rubia volvió a reír. Gerald parecía saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba… si tan solo cierto rubio la conociera igual de bien y pudiera leerla como hacía el moreno…

-Como música celestial, si me lo preguntas- le dijo separándose sólo un poco para apoyar su barbilla en el pecho del chico y mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él inclinaba el rostro hacia abajo para encontrarse con la azul mirada de la Pataki. ¿Gerald era más alto que Arnold? Debía ser, porque al rubio podía verlo a los ojos sin esfuerzo, y de alguna forma, descubrir ese hecho le reconfortó… en todas las películas y las novelas que a Helga le gustaban, el chico era más alto que la chica.

-Vamos entonces- y le sonrió tiernamente, provocando sin saberlo un escalofrío en su compañera.

Nadine iba camino a su casa después de haber acompañado a Sheena y a Lila a las suyas, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de su Beatle mientras conducía por las avenidas de Hillwood, con las palabras de Patty todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza…

"_No haremos nada, es algo que no nos concierne… Ellas que se arreglen o no, pero no metan sus narices en esto_", les había advertido luego de la pregunta de su pelirroja amiga…

Distraída por el recuerdo, no se fijó que el semáforo cambiaba de color y terminó cruzándolo en rojo… las sirenas de una patrulla se encendieron detrás de ella, ¿Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que tampoco la había notado? Tuvo que orillarse y detener la marcha del vehículo, sintiéndose tonta por haberse metido en esa situación, ahora sería multada.

El oficial que se acercó a ella era el Señor Ekman. La rubia se sonrojó furiosamente, "_Genial_", pensó, "_simplemente genial_", bajó el vidrio de su auto para poder hablar con el amigo de sus padres.

-Buenas noches, Nadine- el oficial Ekman la miraba con una ceja alzada -¿Sabes por qué te detuve?- le preguntó condescendiente.

-Sí, señor- respondió a regañadientes –Me pasé una luz roja- completó.

-Ya conoces el protocolo, licencia y papeles del vehículo, por favor- el oficial sacó de su impermeable su libreta de multas para comenzar a hacerle una a la rubia. Recibió los documentos que la hija de su mejor amigo le extendía y no pudo evitar notar su alicaído rostro -¿Todo en orden, Nadine?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿Por qué pregunta, oficial?- con suspicacia, la chica bronceada observó al hombre que la había detenido.

-Bueno… digamos que es una corazonada… estoy seguro que no nos viste detrás de ti o no te hubieras cruzado esa luz roja- había una velada risa en esa aseveración que no pareció hacerle gracia a la joven, así que el oficial carraspeó antes de continuar –además, te conozco Nadine, eres una conductora responsable… debiste estar bastante distraída para pasarte el semáforo…- la chica suspiró, el señor Ekman tenía razón y no veía la necesidad de negarlo.

-Sí, señor Ekman. Iba bastante distraída… ¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?- el oficial la miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Claro… pero no sé qué tan buen consejo pueda ser- le respondió sonriéndole brevemente.

-Tengo una amiga… ella… se le nota que le gusta alguien y que es correspondida, pero el chico en cuestión… bueno… es el ex novio de su mejor amiga- al escucharla, Ekman se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado y de haber ofrecido su consejo… no existía peor persona para entender el drama adolescente.

-No me malinterpretes, Nadine, pero, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto como para ponerte así?- el oficial Ekman sospechaba que aquella amiga, era una rubia bronceada estudiante de entomología que conducía un Beatle, muy tímida para admitir que se había enamorado del chico equivocado.

-La verdad es… que tengo algo así como una deuda pendiente con ella, y quiero pagarla ayudándola, pero no sé cómo y sobretodo no sé si está bien… es el ex novio de su mejor amiga y la relación era muy en serio y fue muy larga- Nadine tenía en mente el día en el que terminó con Sid, Helga había ido directo al chico y le había soltado un tremendo golpe que le rompió el tabique de la nariz al pelinegro y, si era sincera consigo misma, la hizo sentir muchísimo mejor… ella no había tenido las fuerzas para golpearlo por sí misma, y Helga nunca tocó el tema ni le dijo nada al respecto… como si la acción no hubiera sido motivado por lo que pasó con Nadine, aunque ambas supieran que sí.

-Mira… en cuestiones de esas, lo mejor es que no te involucres… puedes ofrecerle escucharla y con eso la ayudarías mucho, pero no la presiones- comenzó a decir el señor Ekman y pensándoselo mejor, añadió –Dile que… decida lo que decida, elija no arrepentirse- Nadine lo miró sin comprender. Así que, el oficial decidió dilucidar su comentario –Me refiero a que, ya sea que inicie algo con ese chico o simplemente deje las cosas como están… o decida sacarlo de su vida… que no se arrepienta, los remordimientos son a veces peores verdugos que las personas- la rubia parecía pensar seriamente en lo que le había dicho. Sonriendo, el oficial le tendió de vuelta los papeles y una nota amarilla.

-¿De todas formas me multará?- preguntó sorprendida al ver lo que decía la hoja amarilla.

-Por supuesto… es mi trabajo- le dijo divertido –Salúdame a tu padre, dile que lo veré el domingo para nuestro juego de póker… y que se prepare porque esta vez, voy a ganar todo- le aseguró y se fue de regreso a su patrulla, dejando a una rubia mirando ofendida el trozo de papel en su mano y el consejo del señor Ekman resonando en su cabeza.

En la casa de la familia Evans, un incrédulo Robert seguía negándose a creer las explicaciones que su mejor amigo le daba respecto a la inusitada visita que había recibido.

-¿Esperas que crea que Gerald Johanssen vino hasta aquí… a mi casa… sólo porque quería saber cómo estabas?- repitió receloso.

-Aah… yo no espero nada… aaah… Robert… ya te dije, aaah, lo que tenía que decir… aah… y ahora quiero terminar de… aah… jugar- el castaño rodó los ojos, intentando comprender la insistencia de su amigo, pero cuando por quinta vez volvió a repetirle que no le creía, terminó por perder los estribos –Bueno, aaah… tú qué te traes con… aah… Gerald- le encaró, notando que el chico se ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Yo? ¿Con ese neandertal? Nada- contestó fingiendo inocencia.

-Aah… por favor, Robert… aah… ahora quien no te cree soy yo… aah… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- decidido a obtener una respuesta, tomó el control del Xbox transparente, el favorito de su amigo y lo sostuvo sobre la pecera de la sala.

-¡Ten cuidado, Brian! Eso es una edición limitada, no puedes jugar así con ella…- el rubio lo miraba suplicante.

-Aah… ¿Qué pasó con Gerald?... aah… Robert- hizo ademán de dejar caer el control en el agua.

-¡No, Priscila!- exclamó el amigo del castaño y lo miró con odio –No juegues de esa forma- y cuando Brainny repitió su acción, Robert terminó cediendo -¡Está bien! Está bien, está bien… Te lo diré, pero por favor, aleja a Priscila de la pecera- pidió removiendo la consciencia de su amigo que hizo lo que le pidió.

-Aah… pero quiero…aah… la verdad- afirmó Brian.

-Sí, sí. Claro.- suspirando al ver que su control favorito estaba fuera de peligro de terminar en el agua, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala y se dispuso a darle lo que Brian pedía –Escucha amigo, lo que voy a contarte no debes tenérmelo en cuenta, fue hace dos años. No vayas a enojarte- que el rubio de lentes iniciara así su relato, terminó por picar la curiosidad de su interlocutor, que también se sentó en el sillón.

-Aah… está bien…aah… intentaré no enojarme- le aseguró para calmarlo y Robert sonrió más relajado.

-Ok… en ese caso… todo empezó cuando Helga me ridiculizó en la clase del señor Hugh, en el cuarto semestre- el castaño no recordaba a qué se refería su amigo y éste pudo verlo claramente escrito en su rostro –ya sabes… el día de la exposición del proyecto modelo de negocio- al no ver señal de comprensión en el castaño, Robert se dispuso a relatar un poco más atrás de ese día.

_Un emocionado rubio de lentes cerraba su casillero distraídamente mientras miraba su nuevo horario del cuarto semestre de Preparatoria, prensando sin darse cuenta los dedos de la persona a su lado, que sacaba libros de su propio locker…_

_-¡Auch! Fíjate zoquete- le gritó una rabiosa rubia con los más hermosos ojos que Robert hubiera visto en su vida… al verla sujetarse su mano con un gesto de dolor, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado._

_-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!- intentó disculparse con ella, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de otro chico al que sí reconocía._

_-Buen día, Pataki. ¿Lista para entrar en la tradicional competencia de "Quién tiene el peor horario del semestre"?- le preguntó Gerald a la chica que sería su vecina de casillero ese periodo. Robert miró sorprendido a la rubia de ceño fruncido… ¿Esa era Helga Pataki? ¿Qué había pasado durante las vacaciones de invierno para que luciera tan… distinta? Hasta entonces, lo normal era verla con camisas de hombre tres tallas más grandes que ella y pantalones de corte recto, de mezclilla deslavada, su cabello todo metido descuidadamente debajo de su gorra azul y botas de combate… sin mencionar que continuaba teniendo su característica uniceja… Pero ese día, Helga iniciaba el curso con unos jeans entubados, un femenino suéter de punto que se amoldaba a su figura como un guante, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que ataba con un listón rosa y unos botines de tacón… además, se había depilado las cejas, dejándolas abundantes pero con forma… resultaba una visión muy agradable para cualquier persona._

_-¡Criminal, Johanssen! ¿Qué no ves que me he lastimado los dedos?- la rubia lo miró bajo sus largas pestañas, alegrando al chico que observaba en silencio el intercambio, a él también le había molestado la intromisión del moreno._

_-¿Tus dedos?- y con una delicadeza que no esperarías ver en el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, tomó la mano de la chica para examinarla y al notar lo enrojecidos que estaban, su expresión cambió a una de profunda preocupación –Oye, deberías ir a la enfermería… no creo que puedas escribir así en las clases- ante lo dicho por el recién llegado, la rubia le dirigió al de cabello ensortijado y de lentes, una mirada de odio._

_-¡¿Oíste, zoquete?! Ahora tendré que ir a la maldita enfermería- y al hablarle directamente, lo puso en el radar del moreno, que no se había percatado de su presencia._

_-¿Tú le hiciste eso?- la voz del moreno había cambiado. No era la misma que había usado para dirigirse a la rubia segundos antes…_

_-Fue… Fue un accidente- titubeó al decirlo, siendo el receptor de la letal mirada del moreno, no podía evitar sentir que su vida tenía los días contados… si no es que los minutos…_

_-¡Geraldo!- quiso llamar su atención, pero el moreno ya había acortado la distancia con el espectador de su intercambio con su amiga y lo sujetaba de la solapa de su camisa polo, obligándolo a ponerse de puntitas para evitar hacerse daño._

_-No te le vuelvas a acercar ¿Quedó claro?- le amenazó, con los dientes apretados… y soltándolo, tomó del hombro a la chica y la acompañó a la enfermería mientras ella le reclamaba que se hubiera entrometido, alegando que ella podía defenderse sola._

_Robert respiró tranquilo… por lo menos, ese mastodonte miembro del grupo de "atletas" que se creían los dueños de la escuela se había ido… en verdad esperaba que la chica no tuviera nada grave, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su primera clase del día. Ése había sido su primer acercamiento en vivo y en directo con la pila de testosterona que era Gerald Johanssen, lamentablemente no fue el único._

_Esa semana también había hecho otro descubrimiento: Compartía casi el mismo horario que Helga Pataki. Con excepción de los miércoles, estaba en todas sus clases. Y eso sólo complicaba su decisión de mantenerse alejado de ella para evitar problemas con el moreno, aunque un hecho escapaba a su comprensión… si Gerald era novio de Phoebe ¿Qué hacía buscando a la rubia al final de cada clase que no compartían como si fuera su atalaya personal?... no siempre iba con la oriental a buscarla, y a veces, la rubia lo hacía esperar y él, sorprendentemente, no se iba… la esperaba pacientemente._

_En fin, tenía la asignatura de Economía en la tercera hora los martes y jueves… la cual compartía, como ya había señalado, con la rubia. El señor Hugh daba esa clase. Y a Robert realmente le gustaba, sobre todo porque no tenía que sentarse con nadie, era el único salón con asientos individuales, en los demás debía compartir mesa con otra persona. _

_Y el semestre comenzó a transcurrir con el soporífero efecto que siempre trae consigo la rutina escolar, y aquel episodio quedó en el olvido para Robert, más ocupado en evadir a otros miembros de otros clubes deportivos que le molestaban por ser un geek de corazón. _

_Hasta que el señor Hugh les asignó un proyecto… uno que harían en parejas… y él escogería cómo se conformarían esas parejas… De pronto, ésa era la clase menos favorita de Robert, eso hasta que el profesor dijo su nombre y el de Helga… el rubio se ruborizó, sabía que la chica era la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo Brian, pero entre ellos realmente nunca habían cruzado palabras, se movían en círculos sociales muy diferentes. Después de todo, ella era miembro del club de atletismo… y él era un ratón de biblioteca hecho y derecho, aunque la había visto algunas veces escogiendo libros de su santa sanctorum, y llevándoselos, se imaginaba, para leerlos en la comodidad de su casa._

_-La biblioteca me da grima… sin ofender- la escuchó responderle una vez a la bibliotecaria cuando la cuestionó al respecto. Solía imaginársela leyendo frente a la chimenea en su casa. Y eso lo hacía sonreír, le bastaba con saber que uno de esos atletas populares tenía buen gusto en literatura y disfrutaba de los libros como él mismo._

_Entonces, así fue como terminaron siendo pareja para el proyecto de modelo de negocio de la clase de Economía… provocando que se tuvieran que dirigir la palabra._

_-¿Dónde te parece mejor reunirnos para trabajar en el proyecto?- Robert se había acercado al pupitre de la chica, vigilando de reojo al moreno que la esperaba fuera del salón, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista de halcón fija en la rubia._

_-Me da igual- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y Robert se le quedó mirando embobado, provocando que Gerald entrara en el aula._

_-Pareces una maldita tortuga Pataki ¿Qué tanto haces?- el rubio de lentes miró al chico sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo veía impacientarse mientras esperaba a la rubia, y llevaba meses yendo por ella a las clases._

_-¿A ti qué clase de bicho te picó?- le preguntó extrañada y levantándose, le aventó al pecho su mochila –Nos vemos después de clases en la biblioteca- le dijo de refilón a Robert mientras se encaminaba con Gerald a la salida, el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada al escucharla._

_Para esos momentos, el joven Evans no podía estar más confundido… Gerald parecía el perro guardián de la rubia y en los pasillos, los chicos habían hecho el tema favorito de conversación lo cambiada que estaba la chica… pero cada que una conversación con el nombre Helga Pataki iniciaba, el moreno parecía salir de la nada para terminarla abruptamente… ¿Qué tipo de relación había entre ellos? Siempre se les veía a los tres juntos, con Phoebe, la novia del moreno… la curiosidad de Robert había sido despertada, y cometió el peor error a causa de ello._

_Cuando la última clase terminó, el rubio se dirigió a la biblioteca, pasando primero por su casillero a recoger su material de estudio y decidido a averiguar ese misterio que rodeaba a aquel par…_

_Al llegar a su destino, se encontró a la rubia y al moreno protagonistas de sus pensamientos, sentados a la misma mesa… era la primera vez que veía a Gerald en la biblioteca de la escuela, su novia solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, pero el moreno evitaba el lugar como a la peste… ¿Qué hacía entonces sentado a la mesa de su compañera, balanceándose en la silla con esa expresión de aburrimiento?_

_Robert llegó hasta ellos y saludó, recibiendo una especie de gruñido como respuesta de Gerald y un silencio ensordecedor de parte de Helga. Se sintió pequeño. Muy pequeño. Tomó asiento y abrió el libro de Economía en el tema de los Modelos de Negocio y haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que trabajar con el basquetbolista presente, se dirigió a la rubia._

_-Así que… ¿Has pensado en algún tema que prefieras desarrollar?- intentó sonar amable, la chica le parecía a él como un gato que si no lo tratas como a él le gusta, el zarpazo que te lleves será culpa tuya…_

_-No, nada en especial- le dijo, hojeando distraídamente su propio libro de economía._

_-Bueno… en mi casa tengo más material que puedes ver para tomar una decisión- lo dijo sin pensar, y los dos rubios se sobresaltaron cuando Gerald se puso de pie tan rápido que su silla se estrelló contra el piso. Miraba alucinado a Robert, como si lo hubiera insultado._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó con la misma voz que había usado con él el primer día, haciéndolo revivir ese recuerdo enterrado._

_-Tranquilo, Geraldo. Es inofensivo- intentó apaciguar a su compañero, pero el moreno no dejó de mantener su pesada mirada en el rubio, poniéndolo muy nervioso._

_-Te lo advierto… si estás pensando en que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella- empezó a decir amenazadoramente, inclinándose sobre la mesa, apoyado en una mano y señalándolo con la otra._

_-¡Criminal, Gerald! ¡Vas a hacer que se orine en los pantalones!- le reclamó, haciendo enrojecer al chico de lentes, que se hundió más en la silla deseando desaparecer._

_-Pero es que… es un pervertido- Gerald miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia como si le costara mucho entender por qué insistía en defenderlo._

_-Como todos los malditos adolescentes- le respondió, colocando sus brazos en jarra apoyándolos en sus caderas -¿Qué harás? ¿Volverlos ciegos a todos?- remató sarcástica._

_-Mira tú, que a mí me da que esa… es una buena idea- le dijo sonriendo de lado y haciéndola rodar los ojos, exasperada, pero con una naciente sonrisa en el rostro. Robert no pudo soportarlo más, había pasado a ser invisible de nuevo y la dinámica entre esos dos era demasiado curiosa para callar sus dudas por más tiempo._

_-¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?- cuando los aludidos se giraron a verlo sorprendidos, casi se arrepiente de haber preguntado… casi –Quiero decir, ¿son una especie de polígamos que salen con Phoebe en algo así como un trío?- de todas las teorías que se había montado en la cabeza, tenía que soltar la que era más improbable e indecente… ahora sí que parecía un pervertido…_

_Pero ni siquiera se pudo retractar, porque Gerald ya lo había tomado de la camisa y lo jalaba para tenerlo a un palmo de distancia._

_-¿Qué has dicho?- la ira del chico lo asustó lo suficiente como para forcejear hasta que lo soltó y salió corriendo de ahí._

_Robert no se atrevió a volver a acercarse a Helga, ni siquiera a mirarla. Tenía miedo de que Gerald lo descubriera haciéndolo. Además de la vergüenza que sentía con la chica por haber insinuado algo tan inapropiado. Pero el día de la exposición del proyecto del modelo de negocio llegó, y Robert sudaba frío al darse cuenta que con todo lo que pasó, no había hecho el trabajo. Casi le da un infarto cuando el señor Hugh los llamó al frente. Se puso peor cuando vio a Helga hacerlo. Se congeló. En su sitio. El profesor le habló un par de veces y entonces, la rubia lo dijo._

_-No se preocupe señor Hugh, puedo hacer la exposición sola- y todo el grupo comenzó a hacer guasa, a gritar un "Uuuuuuuh" burlón… rojo como un tomate incandescente, escuchó anonadado la casi perfecta presentación de la rubia. Y la odió. Ella era quien había llevado a Gerald a su reunión, ella no lo había vuelto a buscar, y había hecho sola el trabajo para dejarlo en ridículo, en su clase favorita._

_Durante un año planeó la mejor venganza. La humillación más grande. Pensaba dejarla expuesta delante de todo el curso, cuando fuera el baile de graduación. Pensó que iría con Gerald, esos dos parecían más unidos que nunca y además, los rumores decían que se irían a estudiar a la misma universidad en Londres. Para ese tiempo, los chismes de que le pintaban los cuernos a Phoebe eran de dominio público. Él llegó con Brian al baile. Pero pronto, el castaño se había ido con Helga a la pista de baile, no le molestaba, de hecho contaba con ello. Cuando Brian se ofreció a ir por ponche y la dejó sola, Robert gateó entre las piernas de sus efusivos compañeros hasta llegar a los tobillos de la rubia, iba a levantarle la falda para que todos la vieran en ropa interior, pero en ese ángulo, quedó de cierta forma cubierto por el vestido y al alzar la mirada fue él quien se encontró con el delicado encaje color melocotón que cubría deliciosamente el trasero firme de Helga. Se quedó prendado de la imagen un par de segundos, antes de que alguien le jalara de los pies._

_Gerald se lo echó sobre el hombro y se lo llevó como si fuera un cavernícola al patio donde lo golpeó un par de veces mientras le repetía que ya le había dicho que no se acercara a la menor de las Pataki._

-Como ves… es un salvaje- resopló el rubio, terminando con la respuesta que su amigo castaño le había pedido. No había notado el momento en el que Brian se había puesto de pie y le miraba parado frente a él.

-Aah… ¿Viste debajo de la falda… aah… de Helga?- le preguntó confirmando lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno sí. Pero ese no era el punto- intentó explicarse pero Brainny no se lo permitió. Le asestó un golpe y luego otro.

-¡Aah… eres un malnacido!- y sin decirle más, porque realmente creía que no valía la pena, salió de ahí. No podía creer que Robert ni siquiera estuviera arrepentido, y que siguiera sin comprender por qué el moreno lo había golpeado.

Helga y Gerald llegaban a la casa del moreno. Los dos hechos una sopa. La familia Johanssen se había ido al cine, en casa sólo estaban ellos. Eso puso nerviosa a la rubia.

-Ve a ducharte antes de que pesques un resfriado- la voz del moreno, interrumpiendo el silencio de la estancia, la hizo sobresaltarse un poco –Mientras, te preparo el chocolate caliente y te lo llevo a tu habitación- Helga asintió apesadumbrada. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse cálida, odiaba el frío… odiaba demasiado el maldito frío porque le recordaba a los inviernos de su infancia cuando a Miriam se le olvidaba encender la calefacción o sacar las colchas, mantas y abrigos del ático… hasta que pudo hacerlo sola, dejó de padecer esas temperaturas con ropa liviana. Arrastrando los pies puso rumbo a la ducha, pero Gerald la detuvo jalando de la espalda de su blusa -¿Era Arnold?- Las lágrimas regresaron y la menor de las Pataki hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no permitir que se derramaran.

-Sí- su voz sonó tan pequeña, que se odió por mostrarse tan vulnerable. Los segundos pasaron y Gerald ni la soltaba ni decía nada más…

El moreno sentía su ritmo cardíaco en sus oídos. Cuando encontró a la rubia debajo del mismo paraguas que un chico, había sentido como si alguien le estrujara el corazón en un puño, con tanta fuerza que sangraba. Si ella no hubiera corrido hacia él cuando abrió sus brazos, si ella se hubiera quedado al otro lado de la calle, si ella no lo hubiera escogido… Gerald sentía que se volvía loco de sólo pensarlo. Y como guiado por un impulso que nacía de lo más profundo de su desesperación, se abrazó a la espalda de la chica, aferrándose a ella, esperando que fuera suficiente para transmitirle sus sentimientos, esos que él no sabía descifrar y que tan asustado lo tenían.

-¿Gerald?- susurró la joven, sorprendida del arrebato del moreno.

-Soy yo- le dijo con una apabullante seguridad que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde venía.

-¿Qué eres tú?- le preguntó temblando la rubia, asustada de lo que pudiera responderle el moreno, sintiendo que no estaba preparada para saberlo.

-Quien está a tu lado. Soy yo- aclaró Gerald… esperando que fuera suficiente, deseando que fuera suficiente… "_No te vayas con él_" quería pedirle, pero eso sería muy egoísta –Soy yo- volvió a repetir.

-Lo sé- Helga se giró dentro de ese abrazo, encarando a su amigo, encontrando en sus ojos una tormenta más implacable que la que estaba afuera… tomó el rostro moreno entre sus manos, admirando el contraste que hacían, pensando en que así eran ellos, distintos, opuestos… pero cuando se juntaban, aquello era hermoso –Sé que eres tú- había una fuerza en esa declaración que los hizo temblar a los dos y Gerald abrazó con más fervor a la chica, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y deseando, rogando, porque sus sentimientos fueran comprendidos.

Arnold tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de aquel hogar al que los celos lo habían llevado. Llevaba algunos minutos llamando a la entrada y nadie acudía. Tenía que haber alguien, se repetía a sí mismo… si no sacaba el veneno que hervía en su garganta, se terminaría intoxicando él solo…

De pronto, lentamente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y el rostro de una joven se asomó, mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡Arnold!- llevaba muchos años sin ver al chico, pero esa mirada y esa cabeza de forma peculiar eran inconfundibles -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

-Necesito hablar contigo Phoebe- la seriedad en su rostro preocupó a la pequeña Heyerdahl.

-Claro, pasa. Estoy sola- y al darle paso al rubio, Phoebe no tenía idea que a su casa entraba con él la tempestad.

El pelinegro de lentes redondos rojos y abrigo largo de piel caminaba presuroso a la salida del jardín de los Wellington Lloyd. Pero algo lo detuvo a unos metros de la reja… Rhonda… Rhonda se paseaba por sus rosales, secos por el invierno, debajo del refugio que proporcionaba el kiosko que había justo al centro de todo, enfundada en una bata de seda de tonos burdeos y el cabello suelto, húmedo… como los sueños que aquella imagen iban a provocarle al pobre chico si no salía de ahí pronto… pero estaba congelado ante tanta belleza… frente a él, a unos metros, estaba el objeto de sus elucubradas fantasías, de sus enajenados deseos, de sus más profundas penas… contra todo lo que le dictaba su sentido común, se acercó más… oculto entre las paredes de follaje…

La vio con el celular en la mano y luego llevárselo al oído… pero no escuchaba nada… la observó reír… una risa que nunca antes había escuchado de sus rosados labios… y la rabia comenzó a dominarlo ¿Quién la hacía reír así?... Tenía que saberlo…

Se acercó un poco más… la escuchaba hablar de su fiesta… sería mañana… y ahí se encontraría con la persona del otro lado de la línea… pero no era suficiente para él… tenía que enterarse de más… tenía que saberlo todo… ¿A quién tendría que arrancarle la lengua por osar dirigirle la palabra a su preciada ídolo? ¿A quién tendría que arrancarle las orejas por el atrevimiento de escuchar esa musical risa de un ser celestial que no estaba al nivel de ningún mortal?... Debía saberlo…

Y quiso acercarse más, pero en su descuido, pisó un charco creando un sonido que alertó a la chica…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Rhonda, asustada -¿William?- llamó con la voz trémula. Se cubrió mejor con su bata y miró alrededor, la lluvia caía indolente dificultando distinguir algo con el sentido de la vista o el oído que no fuera las gotas de agua cayendo… pero podía sentir con cada fibra de su ser que alguien la miraba… o algo… ese tipo de sensación espeluznante que da cuando tu sexto sentido, aquel que dormita en la parte reptiliana de tu cerebro, ese instinto de supervivencia primitivo, se dispara mandando una alerta en letras neón del subconsciente a tu muy consciente yo…

Después de sentir que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, Rhonda decidió que ya estaba bueno de pasear por su jardín para llamar clandestinamente a Harold y emprendió carrera al interior de su hogar. Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, la luz del trueno que cayó le habría develado una aterradora verdad.

Curly, de pie, empapado, bajo la tormenta. Bufaba, furioso. Con una mirada que clamaba muerte.

Sid se aventó en su cama, rebotando un par de veces. Le encantaban las noches lluviosas porque el golpeteo en su ventana le arrullaba. Además, ese tipo de escenario le inspiraba a escribir música para las letras que sus compañeros de banda creaban… Pero en esta particular ocasión, la adrenalina que lo recorría ante la espera de la fiesta de mañana, le imposibilitaba escribir nada… ¡Finalmente! Finalmente Nadine parecía haberle perdonado, y ella le había propuesto una cita, una salida juntos, a la fiesta de Rhonda… Ella quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, le iba a dar finalmente otra oportunidad.

Sin poder resistirlo más tiempo, se puso a brincar en la cama como un crío la mañana de navidad… Gritando emocionado y feliz… ¡Por fin, iba a volver con Nadine!

Su madre le gritó molesta que dejara el jaleo o subiría con escoba en mano. Aquello sólo lo hizo estallar en risas… No había nada que le arruinara el momento, en menos de 24 horas, sería de nuevo el novio de Nadine, y la rubia sería de nuevo su novia… aquello se le antojaba como la mejor música que hubiera escuchado nunca antes…

¡Qué estupendas navidades!

Tenía ganas de salir a bailar bajo la lluvia, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a perderse la fiesta por enfermarse…

Rio solo… Rio feliz… Rio hasta que le dolió el estómago y estuvo seguro que le saldrían moretones…

Pero no cabía en sí de gozo…

Nadine lo había hecho, sin saberlo, el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Gerald tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Helga, esperando a que ella le dejara entrar. Al no escucharla después de algunos segundos, abrió la habitación encontrándose con la chica dándole la espalda, con el cabello suelto, largo, como única prenda superior, y sus shorts de pijama. Enrojeció. Salió de la habitación de nuevo y volvió a tocar con más fuerza. Esta vez escuchó el murmullo de los pasos sobre la alfombra, y esperó a que ella le abriera.

-Gerald- dijo con alivio, enrojeciendo más al moreno.

-Aquí está tu chocolate especial- intentó sonar calmado, pero sabía que falló miserablemente. La rubia lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron en la cama, con la bandeja que llevaba las bebidas entre ellos. Sumidos en un cómodo silencio, la rubia bebió por un largo rato del chocolate que le preparó el moreno. Recordó que fue, en medio de una lluvia como aquella, la primera vez que probó aquel cálido brebaje que parecía entibiar su corazón y dar cobijo a su alma.

-Gerald- murmuró, después de terminarse ambos su chocolate y acomodarse mejor, una vez que retiraron la bandeja. Helga se giró sobre su costado derecho y Gerald hizo lo mismo sobre su costado izquierdo, ambos mirándose a los ojos -¿Cómo me encontraste?- le había dado un par de vueltas a la interrogante en silencio, pero seguía sin poderle dar respuesta.

-Venía de camino aquí- le respondió, también en un susurro –Sólo pensé que quizás habías vuelto a casa- esa expresión se sintió ajena para la rubia, no estaba "en casa" como el moreno insinuaba, su casa era la vivienda Pataki o su departamento en Londres…

-La verdad… no sabía a dónde iba, sólo quería correr- intentó distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, continuando con la conversación en voces suaves que mantenían –Correr hace que piense más claramente- el moreno le sonrió divertido.

-Ya decía yo que estando quieta no piensas muy bien que digamos- la burla fue recibida con un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- siguió hablando -¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?- las pupilas de Gerald brillaron brevemente.

-No sé qué decirte… ya me has hecho muchas preguntas- fingió pensárselo con un teatral gesto que hizo reír a la rubia –Está bien… dispara esa pregunta, pelos de elote- ante el mote, la rubia rio más fuerte. Cuando se calmó, le miró sintiendo que se le aceleraba el pulso al volverse consciente de la cercanía entre ambos, acostados en su cama.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste la razón de que me encontraras llorando?- Helga lo miraba interrogante, esperando a satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Te hubiese gustado que lo preguntara?- Gerald estiró su mano lentamente para acomodar un mechón de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja. Sonrojada, la rubia respondió.

-No- el susurro murió entre ellos, y los segundos comenzaron a alongarse aún más.

-Por eso no lo hice- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás queriendo decirme que no me preguntaste porque sabías que no quería que me preguntaras?- asombrada de que el moreno la conociera tan bien, Helga le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, aterrada de cuánto había escalado la relación que sostenían sin que ella lo notara.

-No te lo estoy queriendo decir… es que, te lo estoy diciendo Helga- Gerald sonrió, orgulloso de haberla dejado perpleja –ya me dirás cuando estés lista. Sólo necesitas que esté contigo y es lo que haré- el moreno pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la pegó a su pecho, besó su cabeza, aspirando el olor de su cabello recién lavado.

-Gerald- la voz de Helga temblaba –Gracias- ambos sonrieron sin verse, pero aun así, de alguna forma sabían que el otro sonreía. Y así, abrazados, ambos se quedaron dormidos. La rubia sintiendo que había alguien a quien podía aferrarse en medio del torbellino de emociones que le provocó la noticia que Bob le había dado hacía unas horas. Y quién sabe, quizás se equivocaba, y su hogar no era un lugar como la casa de sus padres o el departamento que arrendaba en la capital británica… quizás era justo ahí, entre los brazos de Gerald Johanssen que le demostraba hasta el cansancio, una y otra vez, que a su forma… la quería.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Craig Barttlet, a él es a quien pueden agradecer por la entrañable caricatura de Hey Arnold! Yo sólo paso el rato escribiendo lo que se me ocurre en inspiración a sus personajes.**

**No pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo continuar desde donde lo he dejado... pero al releer este capítulo no me convencía del todo, y quería que fuera más largo pero terminé quedándome con la versión original.**

**Dejen su opinión para saber si les ha gustado y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**SD Sandra SD: Gracias por escribir. A mí me encanta que esta historia te encante. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo también. Saludos.**

**Larizalu: ¡Compartimos la misma opinión! También creo que Gerald y Helga son geniales juntos, siempre me pregunté por qué no eran amigos, y me entristece la reducida cantidad de historias sobre esta pareja. Por eso decidí publicar la mía XD**

**revaca27: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, resultan un enorme halago y de corazón gracias por darme tu opinión. Yo también disfruto la pareja de Arnold y Helga. Pero siempre he pensado que hacer fanfics de una pareja cannon es un reto muy distinto a darle una oportunidad a una pareja que no estaba pensada en la historia original. Es una percepción propia solamente.**

**En fin, hechas las presentaciones y respondidos los reviews, que normalmente me tomo el tiempo de mandar un mensaje en privado a cada uno, en esta ocasión no me fue posible porque mi internet parece tener achaques por la edad...**

**He aquí el capítulo 17 de esta aventura navideña:**

El amanecer llegó sin que Rhonda pudiera pegar un ojo… algunos pudieran pensar que fueron sus 12 horas seguidas de sueño que tuvo durante el día anterior lo que no le permitió conciliarlo por la noche, otros dirían que era la emoción de que ése sería el día de su ansiada fiesta… pero todos ellos se equivocaban… Rhonda no se había podido deshacer de ese extraño sentimiento de estar siendo vigilada… Aun en su habitación, después de haberla registrado varias veces, seguía sintiendo que alguien la observaba, casi como si pudiera sentir la fantasmal respiración en su nuca, pero al girarse, se encontraba sola… No quería ceder a la paranoia. Pero en ningún momento de la noche fue capaz de ignorar esa sensación, menos quedarse dormida. Se sentía insegura en su propio cuarto, cosa que nunca le había pasado. Miró su reloj por onceava vez, ya parecía ser hora decente para llamarle a Nadine sin arriesgarse a despertarla.

Salió de entre sus cobijas y tomó su celular…

Ahí estaba de nuevo… el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba…

Se giró en redondo a la ventana de su habitación y creyó ver algo en el árbol, que con la luz del sol podía distinguir como una figura humana. Avanzó hacia los cristales, con la esperanza de ver mejor qué o quién había originado ese horrible miedo sinsentido a estar siendo espiada.

-Buenos días, Señorita Lloyd- interrumpió el avance de la pelinegra, dándole un tremendo susto que la hizo brincar en su propio lugar y girarse a descubrir al intruso en su habitación.

-¡William! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!- le espetó, llevándose una mano al pecho, desesperada por calmar sus desbocados latidos.

-Señorita Lloyd, gritarle a otras personas no es nada elegante- le riñó el mayordomo, haciendo que la chica se envarara y alzara altiva la barbilla.

-Me has tomado desprevenida, William. Eso es todo. Me disculpo por mi exabrupto- respondió, cambiando por completo la modulación en su tono de voz.

-Y yo, acepto humildemente sus disculpas- afirmó el hombre, con una inclinación de su cabeza –He venido a informarle que tiene una visita. El señor Lorenzo Mota de Larrea- le anunció a la pelinegra, que le miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás seguro que Lorenzo está aquí?- Por la última llamada que habían compartido, ella asumió que se verían más tarde en la fiesta. De hecho, él había dicho esas palabras "_Te veo el viernes en tu fiesta_" Lo recordaba con claridad.

-Así es, madame. ¿Le atenderá o prefiere que le pida que regrese a horas… más apropiadas?- preguntó el mayordomo, alzando una ceja al verla aún en bata.

-No, no será necesario. Sólo dile que me espere un momento. En lo que me pongo algo… más… apropiado- remedó el tono con el que el hombre le había dicho esas palabras.

-Entendido- replicó girándose, por lo menos el chico en esta ocasión parecía tener clase.

Rhonda se giró a su ventana de nuevo. No había nada en la rama del árbol que daba al cristal.

Frunció el ceño confundida… Ella habría jurado que algo, o alguien, estaba ahí…

Intentando ignorar que esa oscura sensación que no la dejó dormir crecía, entró a su vestidor a buscar un atuendo para recibir a Lorenzo averiguar qué lo había motivado a visitar su mansión antes de la fiesta.

-Gracias, Olga- y con eso, Helga terminó la llamada con su hermana mayor. Ahora sabía en qué hospital se encontraba su madre, en el Centro de Tratamiento y Bienestar del Cáncer en Seattle. Tendría que viajar a ese lado del estado para poder verla… Aunque, no sabía qué haría cuando la viera… de hecho, si se lo pensaba mejor, no sabía si tendría el coraje de verla…

Un ronquido inundó la habitación haciéndola sonreír. Ahí, acostado sobre su cama en la casa Johanssen, un desparramado moreno ocupaba todo el espacio disponible en el colchón, enredado cómicamente entre las sábanas… Agradecía que no la hubiera dejado sola… pero no quería acostumbrarse a despertar abrazada a él, ése no era su lugar, y se sentía como una usurpadora por ello.

Descubrir lo que le pasaba a su madre, traía a flote recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia que había estado ignorando los últimos años, recuerdos en los que Phoebe siempre había estado a su lado apoyándola, haciéndola sentir que no era culpa suya el comportamiento de sus padres. Y ahora, ella dormía abrazada a su novio…

…O ex novio…

Helga se talló el rostro con frustración…

No era ninguna tonta, se daba cuenta de que Gerald le gustaba… pero, no creía que fuera correspondida… Quizás ella sí le gustara, pero dudaba que le gustara de "gustar, gustar" o que se estuviera enamorando. El moreno acababa de terminar una relación de prácticamente toda la vida y posiblemente estaba confundido… y eso la hacía sentir ruin. Después de todo, Phoebe era como su hermana y estaba segura de que seguía amando al moreno. Quizás se equivocó, como Helga predijo durante su discusión, pero todavía podía querer arreglarlo y Gerald todavía podía cambiar de opinión y aceptarla… y entonces… ¿Qué pasaría con ella? No podía permitirse seguir bajando por esa ladera porque evidentemente terminaría en un barranco por el que ella caería sin remedio… Tenía que volver a subir sus muros, a protegerse, ahora que seguía en tiempo de evitar que sus sentimientos se hicieran más profundos.

Gerald se removió entre sueños, arrancando otra sonrisa en la rubia. Mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, la aceleración de sus latidos y una cálida sensación que iniciaba en su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, la hicieron abrir los ojos horrorizada.

_¡Oh Por Dios!_, pensó escandalizada.

Helga se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en tiempo de evitarse otro corazón roto.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la menor de las Pataki, deseando sepultar la epifanía que había tenido y aferrándose ferozmente a la tabla salvavidas que le arrojaba quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Soy Melissa! Quería avisarte que ya está el desayuno ¿Puedo pasar?- la rubia entró en pánico… ¡Qué diría la cuñada de Gerald si lo encontraba durmiendo en su cama!

-¡No!- gritó desesperada –Quiero decir… no estoy… aammm… vestida. Te alcanzo en el comedor- respondió nerviosa.

-De acuerdo- le escuchó decir a la esposa de Jamie O. –No tardes- pidió antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

–Eso estuvo cerca- y lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Sí. Muy cerca. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera entrado?- sobresaltada, la chica se giró, hallando a un burlón moreno que le sonreía desde la cama y movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño molesta.

-Lo suficiente para saber que disfrutas verme dormir- respondió insinuante, coloreando instantáneamente las mejillas de la rubia de un carmesí que le pareció encantador.

-¡No sé de qué hablas, tú, narcisista pelos de borrego impresentable!- le gritó azorada, sintiendo el más puro terror abyecto de que el moreno hubiese podido leer su revelación personal casi tan claramente como ella la había pensado. Las risas del chico no se hicieron esperar.

-Está bien, Helga Bella. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- al decirlo, le había guiñado el ojo con coquetería, provocando que la rubia sintiera latir su corazón en cámara lenta –Ya escuchaste, hay que ir a desayunar- poniéndose de pie, casi le provoca un infarto a Helga.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?- preguntó señalando la nada anormal erección matutina de Gerald. Al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga hablaba, sonrió de lado, divertido con su reacción.

-Te podría contradecir y argumentar que no es un qué, sino un quién, porque te aseguro que tiene mente propia- respondió jocoso el chico, haciendo sentir a Helga muy violenta por la situación.

-¡Criminal, Geraldo! ¡Cúbrela o algo!- la menor de las Pataki se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo arder todo su cuerpo. Riéndose, Gerald se acercó más a la rubia, sólo centímetros los separaban.

-Te ves hermosa con tus mejillas enrojecidas- Helga retiró las manos de su rostro lentamente, descubriendo la proximidad entre ellos, sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo del moreno, que en algún momento durante la noche se había quitado la playera del pijama. Maldito fuere quien hubiera tenido la idea de poner calefacción en la casa de los Johanssen. De nuevo, se sintió perder en la mirada avellana del moreno, envolvente, magnética, atrayente… Estaba segura que su corazón latía tan fuerte que Gerald lo podía escuchar. Las cosas sólo empeoraron para la sensible piel de Helga cuando el moreno le hizo una caricia a lo largo de su brazo en un movimiento ascendente para posar su palma cerca de la clavícula de la rubia –Pataki, se te está cayendo la baba- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y en un tono arrogante, rompiendo el momento con la delicadeza de un elefante en una tienda de cristalería.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- pero era demasiado tarde, el moreno volvía a reír y se iba de la habitación tan rápido que Helga ni siquiera había terminado de gritarle su respuesta a ese osado comentario. Estando sola, sintió el temor embargarla, ¿Y si Gerald se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Lo último que quería era alejarlo. Se había pasado la vida alejando a todos a su alrededor. Se había pasado años intentando alejarlo a él. Pero ahora, después de tantas risas y tanto llanto compartidos, no podía pensar en tener una vida en la que Gerald M. Johanssen no estuviera.

Timberly parpadeó confundida. Se talló los ojos fuertemente y luego se pinchó el brazo. Le había dolido… Eso quería decir que lo que había visto no había sido una ilusión o un sueño… su hermano había salido de la habitación de Helga usando sólo su pantalón del pijama, corriendo a gran velocidad y a mitad de una carcajada… ¿Le había parecido a ella o los ojos de su hermano brillaban como los de Jamie O. cuando miraba a Melissa?

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- le preguntó Sasha, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con la morena y encontrándosela congelada en el pasillo.

-Sí. Claro- le respondió como autómata, aun pensando en lo que había presenciado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sasha tenía el cabello corto, tanto que ni siquiera le llegaba a las orejas, de un cobrizo chulísimo y unos ojos marrones que se achicaban en las comisuras. Una chica que podría parecer normal si no le prestabas la suficiente atención, y vaya que Timberly le había dado mucha atención. Sasha se le había declarado la tarde anterior. Le dijo que le gustaba demasiado, más que como sólo amigas y no había recibido respuesta de la menor de los Johanssen. Así que a la chica de Canadá le pareció que el comportamiento inusual de su amiga podía deberse a eso.

-Sí. Vamos- y la escueta respuesta desinteresada de la morena, sólo avivo las llamas de la duda que quemaban por dentro a la adolescente. Esa etapa es por sí sola difícil y confusa, para agregarle el drama de un malentendido que por las inseguridades propias de la edad no terminas por aclarar. Sasha vio a su mejor amiga recorrer el pasillo hacia las escaleras de su casa sintiendo que con ella se llevaba sus esperanzas de ser correspondida… y sin poder seguirla, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación pensando en qué había hecho mal.

-¿Qué haces parada ahí como una estatua? Das miedo- no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el punto en el que Timberly había desaparecido, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Helga a su lado, sintió que rompía la superficie de algún cuerpo de agua en el que se había sumergido por tanto tiempo que no le quedaba aire a sus pulmones. Sasha encaró a la rubia.

-No importa- susurró, sintiéndose tan insignificante que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, con cualquier palabra.

-Hey… ¿Vas a llorar?- Helga la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. La joven de cabello corto tenía los ojos brillosos, inundados en lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, mirándola con una muda súplica de consuelo que la rubia no se sentía en condiciones de ofrecer. Respiró profundo antes de volver a hablarle, intentando ser menos brusca con la chica –Escucha… sé que parece el fin del mundo… siempre lo parece… algunas veces lo es… pero otras veces, el fin sólo es el comienzo de algo más- colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica –Si necesitas hablar… yo tengo tiempo ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió un poco para añadir veracidad a su oferta y estaba a punto de continuar su camino al comedor cuando Sasha habló.

-Es que… hay alguien que me gusta- limpiándose las lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse, la chica volvió a mirar a Helga, intentando buscar un consejo para su situación. La rubia estaba congelada en su sitio, no había pensado que la adolescente le tomaría la palabra. El silencio de la Pataki le dio a entender a su interlocutora que podía continuar expresándose –Me gusta mucho y se lo he dicho. Pero ella no me ha dicho nada. Sólo, se quedó callada- A Helga no se le pasó desapercibido el pronombre femenino, y sonrió con una clara idea de quién estaban hablando.

-Bueno… a veces, nosotros nos encontramos en un punto diferente que la persona que nos gusta- Sasha se veía muy confundida –Quiero decir, que cada uno es diferente y crece a su propio ritmo. Se necesita madurez para aceptar ciertas cosas y esa madurez la da el tiempo. Algunos tardan más que otros en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de entenderlos y de aceptarlos- Helga le sonrió comprensiva, recordando lo que pasó en el techo de Industrias Futuro y cómo le tomó a Arnold casi un año después de eso, darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia y los suyos –Sólo ten un poco de paciencia- la sonrisa de Helga se volvió melancólica.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- esperanzada de nuevo, Sasha veía a la rubia como si fuera la brújula a la que se aferra una niña perdida que quiere encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Sí. Timberly se dará cuenta de que también siente más que amistad por ti- La rubia le guiñó un ojo y Sasha enrojeció como un tomate al escuchar el nombre de la morena –Ven, vamos a desayunar- y bajando con ella, Helga no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su corta relación con el rubio antes de su mudanza la inundaran. El día anterior, el que había sido su mayor ilusión le había dicho lo que tantos años esperó escuchar… que estaba listo… que se dieran una oportunidad… Helga miró las fotos familiares mientras descendían las escaleras, en la mayoría de ellas, Gerald aparecía con esa sonrisa traviesa a lo largo de su vida, infancia, adolescencia, juventud… Definitivamente la vida podía ser una jodida perra cuando se lo proponía, y con Helga parecía ensañada, porque ahora que Arnold le decía que le gustaba, ella descubría que estaba en otro momento de su vida en el que aún sentía anhelo cuando pensaba en su pasado con el rubio… y mariposas cuando pensaba en su presente con el moreno…

Definitivamente la vida era una jodida perra.

Patty tocaba el timbre de aquella casa con los nervios a flor de piel. Tenía casi un año de no visitarla. Casi un año de no hablarle al chico que vivía en ella. Sin embargo, tras la visita que había tenido el día anterior, tras escuchar que Helga por fin había superado a Arnold y parecía tener algo con Gerald… las esperanzas de poder reunir las fuerzas para cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida regresaban con renovado ímpetu… y en un arranque de euforia, sin pararse a pensárselo porque seguramente se arrepentía, había tomado su bolso y salió de su casa con un rumbo y un objetivo fijos.

-¿Quién es?- un rumbo y un objetivo que olvidó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Harold y dándose media vuelta quiso volver por donde vino diciéndose a sí misma que aquella era la peor idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en su vida. Sólo alcanzó a bajar dos de los tres escalones del pórtico antes de que Harold abriera la puerta y encontrara a la chica dándole la espalda en plena retirada estratégica -¿Patty?- la incredulidad en la voz del chico era dolorosamente palpable, "_Descuida, yo tampoco me creo que esté aquí_" pensó ácidamente la castaña, y armándose de valor… de nuevo… se giró para enfrentarlo. Casi se le doblan las rodillas ¿Era su imaginación o Harold sólo se había puesto más guapo durante ese año?

-Ho-hola Harold- tartamudeó tímida, mirando a todas partes menos al rostro de su ex novio que le miraba tan sorprendido, que se le olvidó que llevaba puesto el mandil de su madre, en el que ponía "Para la mamá #1 del mundo", y que cuando la castaña notó sólo le sirvió para odiarse por encontrar aquello completamente adorable… "_Tú lo odias_" quiso recordarse, pero luego se volvió a decir "_Bueno… ya te es indiferente_" -¿Crees que, que bueno, que podamos hablar?- preguntó jugando con el bolso de mano y sintiéndose la chica más torpe del país.

-¡Sí, claro! Pasa- exclamó contento Harold, Patty no había querido hablar con él en tanto tiempo que recordarlo dolía.

-Gracias- y al intentar subir los escalones de nuevo, se tropezó… recriminándose su torpeza cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que no llegó. Harold había frenado su caída, pasando los brazos debajo de sus axilas y sosteniéndola en una cómica posición que nada tenía que ver con las escenas de las películas románticas donde los protagonistas descubren que están enamorados cuando se miran a los ojos luego de que él la atrapara a ella antes de caer… lo único que Patty sintió al mirar a los ojos a Harold, en aquella situación, fue una infinita vergüenza –Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó enderezándose y alejándose del chico como si su tacto le doliera físicamente.

-No tienes que disculparte. Siempre me ha gustado tu torpeza, te hace ver tan adorable- le dijo Harold sonriente.

-Esto fue una mala idea- se quejó Patty sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, yendo a tropel como un tren desbocado que no hay manera de parar –Una muy mala idea- reafirmó, girándose para intentar irse de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, Harold la tomó del brazo evitándolo.

-Espera… ¿Qué es lo que ha sido una mala idea? ¿Dije algo malo?- Cuando Patty se encontró con la mirada del chico, esta vez apreció el temor que había en ellos… y esta vez en lugar de vergüenza, la castaña no pudo evitar enternecerse ante el gesto de cachorro abandonado que tenía Harold en aquellos momentos.

-No. Tú no has hecho nada malo- le aseguró desistiendo por segunda vez de su intento de escape –Soy yo la del problema- su ex novio la miró extrañado –Creí que estaba lista. He venido hasta aquí porque pensé que podía… pasar la página… que podía… superarte- Harold la miró comprensivo.

-Nadie te está presionando para que algo así pase ahora- le aseguró, sintiéndose culpable de lo que tenía que soportar su antiguo amor.

-¡Pero es que!- Patty se detuvo a media exclamación, y fijó su mirada en el piso –seguramente me odias porque ha pasado un año y tú y Rhonda han tenido que…- no pudo seguir hablando, le sorprendía hasta a ella que pensar en Harold y Rhonda juntos le siguiera doliendo tanto… había pasado tanto tiempo.

-No te odio- le aseguró –Nunca podría odiarte- Patty lo miró sorprendida –Eres una buena persona. De las mejores que he conocido… y lo que yo te hice… no fue nada justo- ahora quien se sentía avergonzado era él –Merezco esta penitencia… y no importa que continúe por otro año o más… lo menos que puedo hacer es darte paz mental luego de lo que pasó- le chico de gorra azul hizo contacto visual con la castaña, seguro de que encontraría odio en su mirada… pero le sorprendió encontrar algo parecido al agradecimiento.

-Tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido- le aseguró Patty al borde de las lágrimas –y lo que más extraño es tu amistad… aún más que nuestra relación… me dolió más perderte como amigo- la castaña cortó el contacto visual, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo sin echarse a llorar.

-Pero no has perdido mi amistad, Patty- le dijo casi con mimo –cuando estés lista… yo aquí voy a estar- le aseguró solemnemente, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-Gracias Harold… y perdón que no haya podido superarte- añadió al final pensándoselo mejor.

-Descuida, es como un cumplido… creo- devolviéndole la sonrisa, le volvió a ofrecer pasar a la casa.

-No… está bien. Tengo cosas que hacer y tú debes estar ocupado con tus padres… así que… supongo que te veré por ahí- Patty enrojeció al ver la sonrisa de Harold ampliarse, quizás algún día podría hablar con él sin sentir que desfallecería en su pórtico.

-Por supuesto… y yo seguiré esperando- le aseguró, viéndola irse, el chico sintió que un peso desaparecía de su espalda… Patty no lo odiaba.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te entendí mal acaso? ¿O es que estabas tan deseoso por verme que no has podido esperar unas cuantas horas más?- le preguntaba Rhonda Lloyd a su visita que se erguía en medio de su sala como si el lugar le perteneciera, Lorenzo siempre había emanado esa atrayente aura, todo en él gritaba elegancia.

-Buenos días Rhonda- le saludó sorprendido, la chica se veía encantadora en su sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo, y luego, con sus zapatillas rojo sangre, sus piernas se veían mortales –No me has mal entendido, surgió algo más- tragó grueso cuando la vio caminar hacia él con esa mirada hambrienta y el vaivén de sus caderas que tantos veranos lo enloquecieron y fascinaron a partes iguales.

-¿Y ese "algo más" no serán problemas con tu padre?- Lorenzo la miró sorprendido del poder de deducción de su amiga.

-Lo son, sí- le confirmó el pelinegro, sintiéndose distraído por el perfume de la chica –Digamos que no está feliz de que haya dejado Nueva York sin decirle- Rhonda posó su mano en el brazo del chico y deliberadamente ladeó su cabeza, exponiendo un poco su cuello.

-Sabes que aquí hay espacio de sobra. Escoge una habitación, querido- y con una insinuante sonrisa, añadió a su oído –La mía, claro, está fuera de toda consideración- Lorenzo tuvo el presentimiento de que, como siempre, Rhonda estaba divirtiéndose con él.

-Te lo agradezco, Rhonda- y antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, el señor Buckley entró en la habitación hablando a voz en grito.

-¿Qué significa Rhonda que un chico te vino a buscar? Espero que no se trate de nuevo de ese pelafustán Berman o sino…- el señor Lloyd se frenó al ver al hijo de uno de sus mayores socios parado a mitad de su sala, con su hija del brazo -¿Lorenzo?- atinó a decir.

-Sí, papi. Espero que no te moleste- inició con su actuación de niña inocente ante su progenitor –pero Lorenzo me comentaba que los hoteles de Hillwood no son como los de Manhattan y me tomé el atrevimiento de ofrecerle quedarse con nosotros- Rhonda envolvió su brazo con el de Lorenzo, pegándolo a su pecho y acercándose todavía más al chico –sabes lo mucho que disfruto de la compañía de Lorenzo. Y él es definitivamente muy adecuado para nuestra familia ¿no crees?- la visita la miró confundido, la elección de palabras de Rhonda había sido muy extraña.

-Ah claro, sí. Por supuesto que no hay problema, pero- dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora a su hija añadió -¿Significa que has hecho tu decisión?- a Buckley le pareció una muy buena señal que Rhonda recargara su cabeza en el hombro del joven antes de responder.

-Claro que he tomado mi decisión, papi. No tenías que preguntarlo- sonrió astutamente –Ahora si me disculpas, iré a instalar a nuestro distinguido huésped a una de sus habitaciones… y posiblemente tardemos mucho… no nos esperen para almorzar- El señor Lloyd miró con ojos desorbitados cómo se llevaba a Lorenzo haciéndole mimos a las escaleras… Vaya con su hija, aquella se la había puesto fácil. Y definitivamente el pelinegro le parecía mucha mejor opción que el famoso Harold Berman… sobretodo porque era un economista brillante siendo aún un estudiante… aunque claro, mucho de ello era gracias a la oportunidad que le dio su padre de trabajar para él… Eso no le quitaba méritos al chico. Empezó a imaginarse cómo sería su vida si Rhonda se casara con él, cuánto más crecerían sus negocios… una sonrisa soñadora como pocas, se clavó en el rostro de Buckley mientras iba a desayunar casi dando brinquitos de contento.

A veces no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Rhonda.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todo esto es inspirado en la caricatura de Craig Barttlet "Hey Arnold", honor a quien honor merece.**

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia.**

**En respuesta a sus reviews, permitanme agradecerles de corazón, porque es el cumplido más grande que puedo recibir... que ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo y las molestias para dejarme saber que les gusta lo que escribo... sobre todo ¡Que les gusta lo que escribo! no me lo esperaba cuando empecé a publicar... así que, a:**

**Mario DV: ¡Me alegra muchísimo ver que continuas leyendo la historia! Lo he dicho en anteriores notas de autora, tus comentarios me llenan de energías para continuar escribiendo. Qué listo que ya intuías el plan de Rhonda, y ten por seguro que en el siguiente capítulo verás qué hará Curly al respecto. Ya ves que Big Bob también tiene su corazoncito, y ha sido más bien que no tiene mucha inteligencia emocional para poder lidiar con lo que ocurre. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y esperaré con ansias tu review sobre él.**

**Kaialina: m****uchas gracias por tu review, ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado la historia! Y qué padre que te encante la pareja de Gerald y Helga, intuyo que tanto como a mí :D Aquí está la continuación, espero que también te guste, y si no, puedes escribirme también para mejorar.**

**Drinea: Hola, así como lo has pedido, me apresuré a actualizar para que pudieras seguir leyendo... Incluso me he esmerado por no dejarlo como un capítulo corto. Espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado, ¡Gracias por escribir!**

**Y sin más, el capítulo dieciocho de esta aventura:**

En la mesa del comedor de la casa Johanssen, no cabía un alma más. Helga estaba acostumbrada a comer sola, no es como si sus padres se sentaran con ella en cada comida, lo hacían sólo en contadas ocasiones. Y siempre eran, como mucho, cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa sin hablar mucho entre ellos, más bien, escuchaban a Olga hablar. Ahora entendía que su hermana sólo intentaba llenar el incómodo silencio, no era intencionalmente fastidiosa… le salía natural. Quizás por esa razón, sentada a la mesa con quince personas, desayunando mientras alrededor se iban sucediendo diferentes conversaciones que llenaban el ambiente de una alegre algarabía con la que no se sentía nada identificada, estaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Melissa, Kendra y dos señoras más conversaban amenamente en la otra punta de la mesa. Después, Martin y sus dos hermanos estaban en medio de una discusión sobre equipos de baloncesto. Jamie O. y tres de sus primos tenían una especie de concurso sobre quién podía comer más, Timberly estaba inusualmente aislada y la prima de los chicos le hacía conversación a Sasha. Era una escena casi surrealista para ella.

-¿Todo en orden?- la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta. No se había dado cuenta que sujetaba tan fuerte su taza de café que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

-Sí. Bien- Helga se giró a mirar a Gerald. La preocupación escrita en el rostro de su amigo, borrando el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en su habitación esa mañana con el intranquilo gesto en sus labios… no es que Helga estuviera viendo sus labios –Sólo pensaba en lo diferente que es tu familia a la mía- y era sincera, eso había estado en su mente antes que la atrayente boca del moreno.

-¿Segura? Porque emanas un aura de desolación que sólo sería más llamativa si fuera neón en lugar de negra- Helga lo golpeó en el hombro por ese comentario.

-Estoy bien. O lo estaré… tengo que ir a un sitio- el moreno la vio intrigado.

-¿Vas a volver a tu casa?- le preguntó con suavidad, como si temiera romper algo muy frágil. La última vez, la visita la había hecho llorar como pocas veces la había visto.

-No. Tengo que ir a un sitio en Seattle- la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia, y la tristeza en sus ojos, lo hizo hablar, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Yo te llevo- la determinación en su voz no daba lugar a replicas por parte de su amiga, que lo miraba sorprendida –No hay forma de que te deje sola, de nuevo- le aseguró Gerald.

-En realidad… es algo que debo hacer sola- Helga apreciaba la intención de Gerald, significaba mucho para ella, pero no quería sacarlo de esa cálida burbuja que suponía su hogar para llevarlo a presenciar cómo se caía a pedazos el de ella, o el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez quiso que fuera su hogar.

-Lo entiendo. Pero no tienes por qué hacer el trayecto tú sola. Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos invitar a Brian y será un viaje por carretera de buenos amigos- le sonrió intentando evitar que la chica se cerrara a él de nuevo. Sabía lo hermética que podía ser.

-No es necesario involucrarlos- empezó a decir, buscando la forma de disuadir al chico, pero tarde se dio cuenta que la familia había dejado de hablar entre ellos, que los miraban y escuchaban –Puedo ir a Seattle sola- terminó la frase y entonces brincó en su asiento al escuchar la intervención de Timberly.

-¿Sola? ¡Por supuesto que no irás sola a ninguna parte!- afirmó la quinceañera, Sasha asentía firmemente a lo que su amiga decía, clavando su mirada en Helga, la chica que le había ayudado sin hacer muchas preguntas, que no la había juzgado y que le había ofrecido su muda comprensión. Por supuesto que no la dejaría sola.

-Además, hoy es día de pasarlo en familia- afirmó Jamie O.

-Es una tradición. Y tú eres de la familia- le secundó Melissa, sonriendo dulcemente a la rubia.

-Y en Seattle está el museo de la Ciencia Ficción- dijo emocionado Jhon, el primo menor de los Johanssen, de unos trece años.

-Podemos llevarte y mientras haces lo que debes hacer en esa ciudad, daremos una vuelta por el centro- comentó Martin, sus hermanos y esposas mostrándose de acuerdo. Todos parecían emocionados con la idea, pero Kendra no podía salir del estupor que sintió al ver a su hijo tomar delicadamente la mano de la rubia y mirarla como si… como si ella fuera la única en su mundo… como su esposo la veía cuando eran novios, como lo hacía todavía cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta.

-¿Ves, Helga bella? No puedes convencer a quince Johanssen- le dijo en broma, Helga lo miró sintiéndose conmovida por las palabras de aquella familia.

-Pero… hoy es la fiesta de Rhonda… te la perderás- en un último intento de hacerlo desistir, mencionó una fiesta que sería una posibilidad para que el moreno se encontrara con Phoebe y arreglara las cosas entre ellos.

-Prefiero mil veces estar contigo, que ir a verla- y Helga supo que no hablaba de Rhonda…

-De acuerdo- terminó cediendo, atrapada en el brillo que se ocultaba en la mirada del moreno, que la hacía ser consciente de cada parte de su anatomía porque parecía despertarlas.

-Decidido entonces familia, ¡Nos vamos de fin de semana a Seattle!- exclamó Peter Johanssen, el hermano mayor de Martin. Y entonces, si Helga creía que el desayuno había estado lleno de algarabía, en aquel momento se vio arrastrada a un pandemónium cuando los integrantes de la familia comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje.

Timberly se acercó a su hermano, que observaba divertido cómo Melissa y sus tías se llevaban a Helga en medio de un bullicio del que sólo rescató las palabras "noche de chicas".

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de cómo la miras?- le preguntó intrigada la menor.

-¡Ah! Tim, me darás un infarto- el chico se pensaba solo en el comedor.

-Te hice una pregunta- le espetó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Gerald suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado por su hermana menor a quien nunca podía negarle nada.

-Claro que me doy cuenta- dijo crípticamente –Es ella la que debe darse cuenta de cómo la miro- Gerald miró a Timberly con una triste sonrisa, la morena se conmovió con el claro pesar que su hermano llevaba en sus hombros. Debía ser muy difícil darte cuenta que estás enamorado de la mejor amiga de la que ha sido tu novia por tantos años… y encima, haber terminado recientemente esa relación –A veces, hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan solas- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello y encaminándose a su cuarto. Timberly se quedó ahí, meditando las palabras de su hermano. Quizás eso era lo que debía hacer ella con Sasha. Dejar que las cosas fluyeran como tenían que fluir.

Esa misma noche, Arnold y Phoebe llegaban juntos a la mansión Lloyd, de la que salía música animada y luces y parecía haber sido decorada con guirnaldas, nochebuenas y coronas.

-¿Estás seguro de que ellos están aquí?- le preguntó una insegura oriental.

-Sí. Helga misma me dijo que vendrían juntos- le confirmó el rubio. Aunque viendo la cantidad de gente que había asistido a la posada de Rhonda, casi se sentía como si toda la ciudad estuviera ahí metida ¿Cómo encontrarían a esos dos?

-Es que… todavía no puedo creer que yo tenía razón- Phoebe miró el camino de baldosas que llevaban a la escalinata de mármol de la entrada a la casa de Rhonda como si tuviera las respuesta al dilema por el que estaba atravesando.

-Phoebe, te aseguro que en cuanto tú y Gerald hablen, podrán arreglar las cosas- se sentía mezquino por haberle contado a su amiga de la infancia lo que había visto entre sus ex mejores amigos, pero los celos continuaban tan presentes que ponía a un lado esos sentimientos para concentrarse en lo que habían llegado a hacer.

-No creo que él me pueda perdonar- la oriental había pensado todo el tiempo en lo que pasó fuera de su casa, aunque el tema de las flores lo malinterpretó completamente, Gerald de alguna forma sabía lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños y eso la carcomía por dentro. Ya le había aclarado a Park que no tenía intenciones de dejar al moreno, pero terminó siendo él quien la dejó y ahora sentía que había metido la pata tan al fondo, que no había forma de sacarla del agujero que ella misma cavó –Me porté como una tonta… en lugar de decirle cómo me sentía… se lo dije a alguien más- Arnold la miró conmovido, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella pero parecía seguir siendo esa niña inteligente de gran corazón con la que compartió tantas aventuras, y eso le aliviaba, estaba harto de los cambios, quería regresar a como era su vida en Hillwood antes de irse.

-Todos nos hemos portado como tontos alguna vez, pero eres lista, y fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de tu error antes de empeorar las cosas. Sólo necesitas hablar con Gerald. Él te ama, eso no cambia de la noche a la mañana- la animó con una sonrisa que le contagió a Phoebe, hasta que un pensamiento le cruzó la mente a la chica.

-¿Y si el cambio no fue de la noche a la mañana? Tú no estuviste ahí en preparatoria, los hubieras visto… parecían orbitar el uno hacia el otro, como dos cuerpos celestes que han invadido irremediablemente el campo gravitacional del otro- con una sonrisa, sintiendo un poco de normalidad al escucharla y no entenderle del todo, como antaño; Arnold le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

-En ese caso, le damos un poco de celos para que reaccione ¿sí?- Phoebe le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero dada nuestra situación actual, dudo que ayude el que me vea coquetear con su ex mejor amigo- la pelinegra y el rubio intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y se encaminaron a la fiesta, decididos a terminar con el drama entre los cuatro y recuperar a sus interese amorosos.

-¡Me la estoy pasando increíble!- gritó Sid para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música. Rhonda, Harold, Lila, Stinky, Nadine y el emocionado chico de gorra verde, estaban sentados en uno de los loft que la pelinegra había mandado a colocar a lo largo de su patio, después de haber estado bailando un par de horas, se habían decidido a tomar un descanso a pesar de las protestas de Sid.

-Qué gusto- respondió sarcástica Rhonda, lo peor de su plan era tener que ver a ese cretino tomar de la cintura a su mejor amiga y verla tensarse, incómoda, pero sin retirar el brazo del chico. Lo peor es que sabía que era culpa de ella por haberle pedido aquello.

-Cielos, Rhonda. Esta vez sí que te has lucido- le hizo un cumplido Lila, bebiendo del líquido azul y rojo que Stinky le había pasado. Era un bebida tan dulce que casi no percibía el alcohol.

-Gracias, aunque no es nada comparado al baile formal que mis padres están organizando para el 25- les comentó, como si realmente no hubiera tenido intención de decirlo –Se trata de un evento más exclusivo, así que la lista de invitados es más selectiva también- y miró con desdén en dirección a donde Robert, Joey, Seymour y Billy jugaban en el juego de loft a la derecha de ellos.

-Debo decir, que tu elección de indumentaria me resulta muy interesante Rhonda… teniendo en consideración que no querías venir con Harold, ¿A quién quieres impresionar?- preguntó Sid, disfrutando de incordiar a la mejor amiga de Nadine y desde su punto de vista, el único defecto de su ex novia… Pero dándole una vista a la pelinegra, cualquiera diría que se había vestido para llamar la atención de alguien… o de todos, con ese vestido rojo con plisado en la cintura que acentuaba sus mejores atributos y aquellos tacones negros que la hacían tan alta como una modelo de revista… todo en ella parecía estar pensado para atraer la mirada del género masculino hacia sí misma, y claro que no había pasado desapercibido para Harold, pero su instinto de supervivencia era más arraigado que el de Sid y no lo había mencionado.

-Para tu información, no necesito vestirme para impresionar a nadie. Aunque claro que me he arreglado, soy la anfitriona y siempre he elegido mi ropa y mi apariencia para darme gusto a mí… nunca a un… hombre- dijo la palabra como si el género le diera pena, y miró a Sid como si fuera un alumno especialmente lento para pillarle el hilo a las cosas.

-¿Por qué mejor no comemos algo?- sugirió Stinky, a lo que Harold inmediatamente celebró su idea y se fue con el alto campirano a buscar aperitivos para llevarles a todos.

Fue en ese momento, casualmente, que Lorenzo apareció en el campo visual de Rhonda.

-Si me permiten un segundo- se disculpó la chica y se alejó de su grupo, dejando a Nadine y Lila con un eufórico Sid.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Curly no podía soportar más la antelación. Había llevado consigo a Joey a aquella fiesta, su amigo le había hecho el favor de falsificarles invitaciones para poder pasar la seguridad de la entrada. No le había contado su plan, no se arriesgaría a que el moreno intentara detenerlo. Ya nadie podría detenerlo.

Aquella mañana había descubierto quién era aquel con el que Rhonda había estado hablando por teléfono, quién la había hecho reír de aquella manera. Curly había visto la escena, en primera fila, del intercambio que hubo entre Rhonda y Lorenzo en su estancia. Estuvo a punto de romper el cristal que los separaba cuando vio cómo la pelinegra le susurraba algo al oído, pero en aquel momento el señor Lloyd había irrumpido en el lugar. Ilusamente, Curly había esperado que el señor echara a aquel malnacido que osaba tocar con ese descaro a su preciada beldad, pero eso no pasó así. Lo vio instalarse en la casa, lo vio encerrarse en su cuarto con Rhonda, los escuchó reír sin poder ver qué hacían… y se estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que hacer que aquello terminara de una buena vez…

No iba a romper su juramento de salvaguardar a su preciada reliquia, pensaba hacer valer esas palabras. Se había mantenido en las sombras y a distancia por la maldita orden de restricción que los señores Lloyd pidieron a la corte en nombre de su hija luego de lo que pasó en el baile de graduación.

Los romances que trascendían el tiempo, que se inmortalizaban, siempre eran los que más trágicos parecían… Así que Curly no se rindió porque la estúpida ley le dijera que no podía acercarse a su amada, decidió ser su ángel de la guarda, velar por ella hasta que llegara su momento, el momento de vivir su amor.

Por eso se limitaba a ser un observador de la vida de aquella hermosa mujer… sin arriesgarse a que los alejaran definitivamente, la espiaba sólo desde su jardín… la paciencia era una de sus virtudes… pero hasta al más devoto monje se le puede terminar la fe…

Curly no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado volviera a tocarla, no iba a dejar que Rhonda tuviera a su lado a alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Pero entonces, ya no fue necesario seguir vagando entre el tumulto de gente para ubicar a alguno de los pelinegros, porque frente a él, una escena dolorosamente similar a la de la mañana se desarrollaba… Los había encontrado… juntos… pegados… secreteándose… riendo… la bilis le subió por la garganta y girándose sobre su propio eje descargó lo que había comido aquel día en la jardinera más cercana. No podía detener las arcadas. No podía parar la furia. No podía parar el insoportable pitido en sus oídos al verlos.

Ese infeliz no iba a provocarle ese dolor nunca más. Lorenzo no viviría otro día para posar sus ojos en Rhonda de nuevo, de eso se encargaba él.

Robert se alejó del grupo con el que había estado conviviendo, visiblemente alterado. Tomó el celular con urgencia y marcó el número de su mejor amigo, aunque la última vez que se vieron, tan solo el día anterior, él le había soltado tremendo puñetazo que todavía le dolía la mandíbula al tragar. Pero lo que Joey les había dicho en medio de su ebrio estupor, tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-¿Sí?- respondieron del otro lado de la línea, el castaño seguía sonando enojado.

-Brian, no me cuelgues. Sé que no estamos en los mejores términos pero esto no es sobre nosotros- le pidió de carrerilla, creyendo que si no hablaba rápido le darían viento fresco.

-Aah… ¿De qué se trata?- Brainny estaba en una reunión del grupo de golf de su padre, ni siquiera se había planteado ir a la fiesta de Rhonda, no era su ambiente. Ni el de Robert, quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto lo que le escuchó decirle.

-Estoy en la casa de los Lloyd, en la posada de Rhonda… y Curly está aquí también- Brian casi hiperventila con la noticia que le dio su amigo, como pudo sacó su inhalador, que no había necesitado en dos años, y respiró de él, intentando calmarse -¿Brian? ¿Estás bien amigo?- preguntó el rubio de lentes, genuinamente preocupado. La respuesta tardó varios segundos en llegar.

-…aaah… sí… aaah… ¿Estás… aah… seguro?... ¿tú lo… aaah… viste?- preguntó entrecortadamente el castaño.

-No. Pero Joey nos dijo cómo consiguió una invitación, y que fue idea de Curly… y que también le hizo una…- Robert miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie podía oírlo –Brian, esto es malo. Muy malo. Él no se arriesgaría a terminar en prisión sólo por una fiesta… está aquí por Rhonda- el rubio no era que tuviera ningún tipo de relación con la anfitriona de la fiesta, de hecho habían cruzado cuando mucho un par de palabras, pero lo que le había hecho Curly el día del baile de graduación, había sido tan… retorcido… que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a la mimada Wellington.

-Aah… cálmate… aaah… busca a Rhonda… aah… o a Curly… aah… vigílalos… aah… voy para allá- cortó la llamada, tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre lo que su amigo le había dicho. En aquella fiesta estaba Lila… y si algo llegaba a pasar… a pasarle a ella… Brian tuvo que tomar otra inhalación antes de despejar la mente e intentar pensar en un curso de acción. Curly era impredecible. Estuvo tentado a hablarle a Gerald y a Helga para contarles, pero sabía que habían viajado a Seattle y ya intuía que la rubia estaba en una especie de odisea personal… Eso no le dejaba muchas opciones… salvo… Seleccionando el contacto de cierto cabeza de balón, mientras salía a hurtadillas del compromiso de sus padres, llamó a Arnold, esperando que él estuviera en la fiesta.

Phoebe se había cansado de buscar a Gerald por toda la casa, salía al jardín con su acompañante de esa noche, descorazonada.

-No vamos a encontrarlos Arnold, quizás ni siquiera estén aquí- la oriental le miró casi suplicante –mejor vámonos- pero el rubio no pensaba ceder.

-Vamos Phoebe, no podemos dejar esto a medias. Ellos dos no pueden estar juntos…- ahora quien tenía la mirada suplicante era el de ojos verdes, haciendo que Phoebe suspirara cansada.

-Supongo que aún es temprano- Arnold le sonrió agradecido antes de que sintiera vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al sacarlo y ver el nombre en la pantalla se disculpó con la pelinegra y fue a buscar un lugar donde pudiera tomar la llamada.

-¿Phoebe?- al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz que había aprendido a diferenciar, un escalofrío recorrió a la oriental, aquella noche no podía ir peor.

-¡Park!- le saludó girándose, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No pensé que este fuera tu tipo de fiesta- le dijo con una sonrisa afable –espera, déjame adivinar… Has vuelto con Gerald y él te ha traído aquí aunque no querías- Phoebe se puso completamente rígida ante el nombre del moreno –Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse- el oriental sonreía, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y la unigénita de los Heyerdahl no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de eso.

-En realidad… estoy aquí buscándolo- se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y ajustó sus lentes, más que nada por tener en qué entretener sus manos que habían empezado a temblarle ligeramente.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, yo no lo he visto- Park no parecía lamentarlo para nada.

-Por cierto… este tampoco parece tu tipo de fiesta… ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí, Park?- el oriental le sonrió de lado, divertido con la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Brian?- respondió Arnold, aún estaba molesto porque el castaño le contó a Helga que había estado haciendo preguntas sobre su vida… pero no había tenido tiempo de hablarlo con el de lentes.

-Arnold ¿Estás…aah… en casa de Rhonda?- la pregunta sorprendió al rubio, y creyendo que el castaño había descubierto su plan, habló de más.

-Sí, pero no puedes detenerme Brian. Voy a hacer que Gerald y Phoebe vuelvan… voy a impedir que se quede a Helga, y no hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión- el cabeza de balón sentía su corazón acelerarse, era su turno de conquistar a Helga, de luchar por ella, de recuperarla. No iba a permitir que Gerald le quitara a quien siempre lo había querido, a quien él tontamente creyó que siempre le querría.

-Aah… no sé de qué hablas… aaah… Gerald y Helga salieron de Hillwood… aah… tú y yo tendremos una conversación… aah… respecto a lo que… aaah… acabas de decir, pero después… aah… por ahora… aah… hay algo más pasando- aquello despertó la curiosidad del rubio.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, viendo alrededor, sintiéndose observado.

-Tienes que… aah… buscar a Rhonda… aah… no la dejes sola…aah… Curly se coló a su casa…aaah… te explicaré todo… aah… en cuanto llegue- y la línea emitió el pitido constante que indicaba el fin de la llamada. Arnold miró su celular como si fuese el objeto más extraño que había visto, y luego, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarse, comenzó a andar el camino que había seguido para hablar por teléfono, sin darse cuenta que dos estupefactos chicos le miraban irse.

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, Stinky?- preguntó un incrédulo Harold que sostenía dos platos repletos de bocadillos y miraba a su amigo de la infancia llegar hasta una joven oriental que conocía perfectamente.

-Sí, Harold. No puedo creer que Arnold piense meterse entre Gerald y Helga- el chico alto y delgado llevaba un par de botellas de vodka y jugo de granadina para poder hacer las bebidas a su grupo de amigos –El día del muelle me pareció que se llevan bastante bien- distraído, el de gorra azul asintió.

-Me gusta Gerald para Helga… Lo conocemos de toda la vida, sabemos que no es un loco pervertido y cuando están juntos, él siempre procura hacerla reír… incluso cuando Gerald estaba con Phoebe…— Harold se giró a su amigo, aun incrédulo de lo que había pasado –Ella se merece que la dejen en paz- el de gorra azul era otro de los mejores amigos de la rubia, que con el tiempo y por los acontecimientos en la vida de ambos, se frecuentaban menos que Brian o Gerald… pero igual, el cariño entre ellos era sincero, habían sido cómplices durante tantos años en tantas aventuras que el lazo era irrompible sin importar el tiempo o la distancia. Y Harold quería lo mejor para su amiga. Y le parecía a él que Gerald podría ser lo mejor para Helga.

-¿Crees que debamos intervenir?- preguntó dudoso Stinky.

-¿Sabotear al saboteador? ¡Stinky eres un genio!- Harold se giró a una de las mesas de bocadillos y dejó lo que llevaba en las manos –Vamos a seguirlo- le dijo emocionado, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer cosas como aquella… ocupado en su nueva vida adulta en la que tenía responsabilidades, trabajo y cuentas por pagar…

-¿No iremos primero por Sid?- otra vez, Stinky lucía indeciso.

-Si hacemos eso, perderemos de vista a Arnold- le dijo como si fuese una obviedad –Además… Sid debe estar intentando volver con Nadine, ¿Quieres quitarle su oportunidad?- le devolvió la pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una de sus cejas.

-No… claro que no, supongo que tienes razón- Stinky dejó las botellas que había tomado en la misma mesa que Harold –Andando- y ambos chicos se ocuparon de ocultarse entre la multitud para llegar hasta la pareja que hacían el rubio y la pelinegra.

-Phoebe, cambio de planes- le dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos chicos orientales.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Brian me confirmó que Gerald no está aquí. Pero ahora hay que encontrar a Rhonda, algo sobre que Curly se coló- con la mención de aquel nombre, la pelinegra pareció perder el color de la piel.

-¿Dices que Curly está aquí?- Phoebe tuvo un escalofrío al recordar lo que había pasado la noche de graduación.

-¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?- se ofreció Park. Viendo cómo la palidez del rostro de Phoebe iba mermando.

-Sí. Debemos hallar a Rhonda- dijo convencido el rubio.

Mientras tanto, un par de despreocupados pelinegros, ajeno a lo que se fraguaba a su alrededor, continuaban conversando amenamente.

-Entonces, ¿no hay problema de que pase más días con ustedes?- preguntaba Lorenzo, comenzando a sentir que la actitud de Rhonda no era del todo normal.

-Por supuesto que no, querido. El tiempo que quieras. Ya escuchaste a papá, está encantado con la idea de que estés más tiempo con nosotros- la pelinegra le sonrió batiendo sus pestañas, consciente de que era un gesto que distraía a su amigo.

-Bueno… gracias- llevaban un largo rato hablando y todavía no podía descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de la pelinegra, porque con la familia Lloyd, siempre había algo más.

-En fin, ya casi es hora de la sorpresa que preparé a… ¡Rex!- Smythe-Higgins III caminaba casualmente por ahí, y al verlo, Rhonda lo llamó, haciéndole voltear y sonreír al ver a ambos chicos.

-Hola Rhonda, querida, debo decir que estoy disfrutando mucho la velada. Deberías considerar seriamente dedicarte a la organización de eventos como carrera… tengo un par de contactos que podría presentarte para ayudarte a armar tu cartera de clientes- comentó el joven con una copa en la mano derecha y acomodándose sus anteojos con la izquierda.

-Qué amable, voy a pensármelo- le aseguró Rhonda, entonces haciendo un gesto con la mano añadió -¿Recuerdas a Lorenzo? Solíamos encontrarnos contigo cuando pasábamos vacaciones juntos- Rex dirigió su mirada al acompañante de la chica, encontrándose por primera vez en dos años frente a frente con Lorenzo Mota de Larrea, no pudo evitar enrojecer. El tiempo parecía ser benévolo con el muchacho, afinando sus rasgos y confiriéndole la sombra de una barba que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. A Rex se le secó la boca y se sintió sofocado.

-Sí… claro… ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó porque así lo dictaba el protocolo social, pero quería salir corriendo del lugar, no esperaba encontrarse con él en Hillwood. Tenía entendido que vivía en Manhanttan, después de todo es lo que decía la revista _People_ cuando lo entrevistó para su artículo _"El éxito y el atractivo no están peleados"_… y no era que lo siguiera en todas las redes sociales ni nada por el estilo, de hecho hacía lo contrario, intentaba olvidar los sentimientos que le inspiraba e intentaba mantenerse en la ignorancia con respecto a la vida al joven frente a él, pero su madre era otro cantar y se le había dado por enviarle artículos y publicaciones de las familias Lloyd y Mota de Larrea.

-Muy bien, estoy tomando un diplomado de economía sostenible aplicada en paralelo a mi carrera universitaria y a mi trabajo a medio tiempo en la empresa de mi familia, por lo que ya no tengo el tiempo de vacacionar, como señala Rhonda- respondió sonriendo, tenía tiempo sin ver a Rex, que junto a Rhonda, Peapod y Arnold habían sido los mejores amigos que pudo haber tenido, aunque sus amistades fueran muy diferentes una de la otra. Rex nunca había compartido sus intereses, pero era atento y educado y siempre lo escuchaba. Verlo en otro lugar que no fuera Aspen, las Maldivas o Paris le parecía extraño.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar para ponerse al día, ¿Qué tal si los dejo un momento a solas y continuo mis labores como anfitriona?- sin esperar a que aceptaran y sin notar lo pálido que se ponía Rex, básicamente porque su color de piel ya era naturalmente pálida, los dejó para ir en busca de su novio.

-Vaya, parece que tenía prisa por deshacerse de mí ¿no?- comentó a modo de broma Lorenzo, pero sumergido en los nervios y la ansiedad que le provocaba haberse quedado a solas con el pelinegro, Rex no entendió la connotación de sarcasmo en la voz del chico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién iba a querer deshacerse de ti? Apuesto que hacen fila para pasar tiempo contigo- no pensó en lo que decía, hasta que las palabras ya habían abandonado su boca. Enrojeciendo nuevamente, le dio un sorbo a su copa y desvió la mirada deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

-Cielos, gracias- dijo dudoso. La reacción del chico de anteojos había sido algo efusiva, en realidad, que le evitara mirar a la cara y se sonrojara era muy extraño -¿Te sientes bien Rex? Estás algo rojo- el aludido casi se atraganta con el vino.

-Sí, sí. Debe ser que he bebido suficiente. Quizás debería detenerme- sonrió tensamente. Deseando que algún ángel caído del cielo le ayudara. Y como invocado, un pelirrojo de cabello ensortijado con unos pantalones lima y chamarra blanca que tenía algunas quemaduras visibles.

-Hola chicos, ¿Saben dónde está Rhonda? Ya terminamos la instalación del equipo de sonido y para la transmisión radial que nos solicitó- el pelirrojo les sonrió como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Acaba de irse en aquella dirección- le informó Lorenzo –Disculpa, pero ¿nos conocemos?- le preguntó dubitativo, haciendo al recién llegado reír alegremente.

-¡Qué gracioso! Claro que nos conocemos- el pelirrojo los miró sin perder su buen humor –Soy Eugene Horowitz, estudiamos juntos primaria- le dijo a Lorenzo.

-Ah, lo siento… es sólo que fue hace mucho tiempo…- avergonzado de no haberlo reconocido –Eugene, él es mi amigo Rex Smythe-Higgins III- hizo las presentaciones, esperando que eso distrajera a los presentes de su descortesía.

-¡Claro que sé quién eres! Soy tu admirador, amo tus videos, tu canal en youtube es inspirador- el nervioso pelirrojo le dio un apretón de manos al chico junto a Lorenzo, que le miraba con una apenada sonrisa.

-Gracias. Siempre es vigorizante conocer a un suscriptor- el pelinegro le miró con sorpresa.

-No sabía que fueras youtuber ¿De qué trata tu canal?- Rex enrojeció nuevamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Eugene.

-Ah… pues… ya sabes… lo normal- nervioso, comenzó a sentir que le sudaban las palmas de las manos, se moriría de la vergüenza si Lorenzo viera alguno de sus videos.

-No seas modesto, es el mejor canal de opinión que yo haya visto. En sus videos hace críticas, de películas, de libros, de restaurantes, de lugares turísticos, de política, de la situación socioeconómica en la que estamos… Es bastante completo- Eugene le guiñó un ojo al de anteojos, que le sonrió más relajado.

-¿En serio Rex? Vaya, eso es asombroso. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- comentó Lorenzo.

-Es algo que mi familia considera un poco tonto… supuse que podrías pensar lo mismo- empezó su explicación luciendo algo cohibido –Es decir, comparado con tu diplomado en economía sostenible aplicada…- se encogió de hombros- no parece ser la gran cosa- terminó de decir Rex.

-¡Pero lo es!- le dijo sonriendo y colocando una mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón. Lorenzo no se dio cuenta de lo que su inocente gesto provocó en el cuerpo del nieto de Smythe-Higgins-

-Claro que sí. Eres prácticamente la voz de una generación- aportó Eugene, alzando los brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras y en el proceso golpeando la copa de Rex y derramándosela encima -¡Oh, pero qué torpe! Cuánto lo siento- comenzó a disculparse mientras con la manga de su chamarra blanca intentaba quitar la mancha roja de la camisa azul cielo del chico.

-No te preocupes, en serio- comentó incómodo porque alguien a quien acababa de conocer lo tocara tanto.

-Iré por algo para limpiarte o para que puedas cambiarte- exclamó apenado Lorenzo y yéndose en una dirección diferente a la que había tomado la anfitriona de la fiesta anteriormente.

-Oye, no arruines tu chamarra, estoy bien, en serio- insistió Rex, tomando de la muñeca a Eugene y haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento tanto- murmuró –siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas, aunque normalmente el único afectado soy yo- ambos hicieron contacto visual -Por eso me siento tan culpable cuando alguien más sufre mi mala suerte- añadió, las comisuras de su boca inclinándose levemente hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto atormentado que enterneció al de anteojos.

-No ha sido más que una camisa manchada- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto –además… tú haces tu propia suerte- Eugene lo miró con los ojos brillándole ante esa frase que solía repetirle su madre todos los días, pero que con el tiempo había perdido fuerza… escucharlo de su ídolo de internet era revitalizante –Yo creo que conocernos ha sido buena suerte ¿no?- y Rex le sonrió, aliviado de librarse de estar a solas con Lorenzo. Eugene sin quererlo había sido su amuleto de buena suerte, aunque le hubiera costado su camisa favorita.

Curly sonrió maliciosamente, finalmente Lorenzo se había apartado de aquel par de entrometidos… habían hablado durante una eternidad, lo único que lo aliviaba es que Rhonda se había alejado del miserable intento de hombre que la pretendía. Así, se dispuso a seguirlo para esperar el momento perfecto de ejecutar su plan maestro. Una risa le nació en el pecho y murió en sus labios, iba a disfrutar provocándole dolor… muchísimo dolor.

**Contar lo que pasa en la fiesta quedaba como un capítulo larguísimo... así que al final decidí cortarlo aquí y subir la continuación mañana por la noche... en un intento por picarles más la curiosidad XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen su opinión! y hasta mañana chicos...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes los tomé prestados de la caricatura Hey Arnold, pertenecen a su creador Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Ésta es la primera parte de la continuación de la fiesta... como les había prometido, mañana en la noche publico el resto de lo que pasó en esa noche, pero mientras tanto les dejo un adelanto y una escena de los protagonistas... **

**Espero que lo disfruten, y por cierto, ¡Bienvenida Nora! Qué placer saber que también lees... no desesperes, tendremos más de Arnold en la historia muy pronto... Mario, ¡Gracias por dejar tus impresiones! De hecho, fue tu review el último empujoncito que necesitaba para publicarles este capítulo que estaba pensado para ser el número 20, pero que lo he reestructurado un poco para que fuera el 19...**

**¡A leer se ha dicho! Ojalá que les guste...**

Sangre…

¡Había sangre en sus manos!

Era todo lo que podía pensar… la sirena de la ambulancia entorpecía sus pensamientos, le dolía la cabeza.

¿Cómo se había golpeado él la cabeza? Escuchó a Lila llamarlo… No quería que lo viera, le aterraba que viera la sangre… la sangre que le empapaba la camisa y las manos…

Se giró a su amigo junto a él que congelado veía cómo subían en una camilla a un inconsciente pelinegro a la ambulancia. Vaya final para aquella fiesta. Una fiesta a la que él ni siquiera quería asistir. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello justamente a alguien que había vuelto a Hillwood para pasar navidad alejado de una bulliciosa ciudad? El rubio que parecía una estatua a su lado finalmente hizo un movimiento, colocando sus manos frente a él mirándolas incrédulo…

Él también tenía sangre en sus manos.

-¡Brian!- La pelirroja finalmente consiguió llegar hasta el castaño, su rostro parecía una pintura dantesca ante el claro camino que marcaron las lágrimas que su angustia le hizo derramar… por él… porque él no había llegado a tiempo… porque esta vez, aunque parecía la primera vez en mucho tiempo, había llegado a tarde al lugar en el que debía haber estado… era su culpa… la sangre de Lorenzo estaba en sus manos -¡Oh mi Dios!- al verlo, con manos temblorosas, Lila lo tomó de las mejillas intentando que la viera, pero la mirada de Brainny parecía perdida en algún otro punto, sin reaccionar a su presencia.

-Ha sido mi culpa- murmuró Arnold, que seguía mirándose las manos como si no las reconociera como propias.

-¿Dónde está?- se escuchó a alguien preguntar -¡Dónde está!- gritó finalmente Rhonda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su vestido desgarrado dejando visible una parte de su brasier y sin que a ella pudiera importarle menos -¡He dicho que me digan dónde está!- dio un paso más hacia ellos, Nadine, Stinky, Sid, Marcy y Robert llegando tras ellas segundos después.

-¿Quién?- preguntó confundido Arnold, sin quitar la vista de sus manos bañadas en el líquido carmesí de las venas de su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Curly!- pareció escupir el nombre… aquel demente sujeto había vuelto a arruinar su vida, pero esta vez, lo que había pasado era imperdonable, un crimen cometido en su propia casa.

-Se fue- respondió Joey de entre las personas a la izquierda de Lila y Brian, donde también se contaban Phoebe, Park, Rex, Eugene, Seymour, Mary, Sheena, Billy y Peapod. Ante la simple oración, Rhonda pareció derrumbarse, y se dejó caer al piso, cubriendo su rostro y llorando febrilmente.

-¿Quién le acompaña?- preguntó entonces un paramédico. Brian casi inmediatamente afirmó que iría con él… Arnold, Rex y Rhonda reaccionaron muy tarde, la ambulancia ya partía. Rex se acercó a la anfitriona y le abrazó, sintiendo que él mismo estaba por desmoronarse.

-Hay que seguirla al hospital, yo los llevo- se ofreció Nadine, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. La pregunta del paramédico pareció sacarlo del shock en el que se había sumido.

-Yo iré- dijo Lila. Tenía que alcanzar a Brian, estaba muerta de la preocupación de verlo en aquel estado.

-Los veremos allá- añadió Sid, mortalmente serio, en completo contraste con el que había sido su humor toda la noche. Nadine, Rex, Rhonda, Lila y Arnold se fueron en el Beatle de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Marcy, sintiéndose aterrada de ver la escena que había dado fin a la fiesta.

-Es una muy larga historia- comentó Robert.

-Tenemos tiempo- aseguró Sheena. Y fue así como el rubio comenzó por contarles a quienes prestaron oídos la trágica verdad que envolvía los acontecimientos de aquella noche…

_Después de que Robert cortara su llamada telefónica con Brian, se apresuró a acercarse al grupo y sin rodeos encaró a Joey preguntándole por Curly._

_-No sé dónde pueda estar, nos hemos separado en la entrada- le aseguró el moreno, desquiciando un poco al desaliñado rubio que pasó nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello, desesperándose por momentos._

_-Necesito encontrarlo, es urgente- Seymour y Billy lo miraron como si hablara alguna lengua extraña, sumidos en el estupor del licor que habían estado bebiendo._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas y juegas otra partidita?- le pidió Seymour, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros -¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder otra vez?- Billy y Joey rieron, alterando aún más al rubio que se deshizo bruscamente del brazo de su compañero._

_-¡Maldición! Tendré que buscarlo solo- y abandonando a su grupo se internó entre las personas que improvisaban la pista de baile en el jardín… Pasando entre ellos pudo ver a Arnold, Park, Phoebe, Stinky y Harold guardar sus distancias, siguiendo los movimientos de Rhonda que estaba levantándose de una mesa donde también estaban Lila y Nadine… "No son nada discretos" pensó para sí… pero por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse de momento de la pelinegra porque parecía no estar sola… así que volvió a reanudar su búsqueda del obsesivo chico…_

_Luego de más de media hora vagando infructuosamente, Brian le llamó avisándole que ya había llegado._

_-Te veo en la estancia, dentro de la casa, aquí fuera no se escucha nada- le respondió por la línea, sin saber dando pie a que Brian encontrara, más adelante esa noche, al objeto de su búsqueda._

_Cuando Robert alcanzó la entrada trasera, escuchó sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que consideró prudente esperar a averiguar qué pasaba antes de irrumpir en la cocina para encontrarse con su amigo._

_-Es que… no puedo creer que siga pensando que no hizo nada- sollozó de nuevo la voz de una chica –Sigue creyendo que exageré- se lamentó quien esta vez reconoció como Nadine._

_-A veces, ése es nuestro ego hablando por nosotros- le respondía una voz que no escuchaba claramente y no podía diferenciar de quién se trataba… ¿Podría ser Curly?... sigilosamente abrió un poco la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para espiar dentro por una orilla… Ahí, sentada en el piso de la cocina siendo abrazada por Peapod se encontraba Nadine, llorando por algo que Robert no entendía y que le habría encantado averiguar pero no tenía tiempo. Volvió a cerrar tan silenciosamente como abrió y se decantó por probar suerte con la entrada del salón, a unos metros de la pista de baile._

_Teniendo que cruzar de nuevo parte del tumulto de gente, golpeó accidentalmente el hombro con Rhonda que bailaba con Rex._

_-¡Fíjate!- le gritó la pelinegra, pero al rubio no le importó, tranquilizándole que seguía estando a salvo._

_Al continuar su camino, vio a Phoebe, Park, Stinky y Harold vigilando a la pareja en la pista, aunque para eso Stinky y Harold fingían bailar juntos sujetados de las manos… agitando su cabeza y diciéndose que no era momento de seguir pensando en nimiedades, llegó finalmente a las puertas de cristal que daban al salón de la mansión._

_Al cruzarlas, se encontró con Arnold y Marcy, en medio de una conversación que terminó escuchando._

_-A veces, tienes que entender que no eres Romeo… no todos pueden ser Romeo… A veces, eres Paris- le decía la castaña, mirando al rubio con compasión._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy Paris?- preguntó Arnold, pero Robert no podía ver su rostro porque le estaba dando la espalda._

_-¿Recuerdas la escena que practicábamos hace unos días en la calle? ¿Qué es lo que le dice Julieta a su madre cuando le pregunta si puede amar a Paris?- la chica parecía estarle hablando a un niño pequeño que ha hecho una pregunta para la que todavía no está listo para comprender la respuesta._

_-Que el ver predispone a amar- respondió Arnold luego de pensárselo._

_-…y el dardo de mis ojos únicamente tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia- recitó Marcy –Dice que ella intentara amarlo, que le prestará especial atención y que llegará hasta donde su obediencia a su madre y a sus deseos le permitan… Paris la ama… Pero no tienen ningún tipo de conexión… ha perdido su oportunidad porque ella conoce a Romeo… quizás, ahora, eres Paris- le repitió la castaña, Robert escuchaba sintiéndose total y completamente perdido en el intercambio que secretamente presenciaba._

_-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Siempre fui Romeo para ella… Lo sé- aseguró Arnold, pero justo cuando los labios de Marcy se separaron, su mirada se desvió a la columna tras la que se asomaba Robert._

_-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó directamente la castaña, obligándolo a salir de su improvisado escondite y encontrarse de frente con ambos, ya que Arnold se había girado en cuanto Marcy le hizo la pregunta._

_-En realidad, sólo buscaba la estancia, debo reunirme con Brian- se excusó apenado._

_-¿Ya llegó Brian? Debo hablar con él- el rubio miró con una disculpa escrita en su rostro a la chica que sonriendo le aseguró que podrían seguir su conversación en otra ocasión._

_Y así, ambos rubios se dirigieron a encontrarse con su amigo castaño, que ya no estaba en la estancia. De pronto, un grito se escuchó escaleras arriba y sin dudarlo corrieron hasta la habitación de donde venía, al entrar, enmudecieron al ver la escena. Lorenzo estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y Brian forcejeaba con Curly que tenía en su mano un atizador de leña que debió tomar de la chimenea de la planta baja. Arnold fue el único en reaccionar, tacleando al demente chico que emitía sonidos bestiales, liberando de su agarre al castaño…_

_Brian corrió hacia Lorenzo…_

_Le revisó e intentó parar la hemorragia…_

_Arnold se quitó su chaqueta y la pusieron sobre la herida en la nuca…_

_Ambos intentaban despertar al joven…_

_Robert seguía congelado en la puerta…_

_-¡Llama a emergencias, ahora!- comandó Arnold, con la febril mirada de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas…_

_Y después, todo se descontroló._

La familia Johanssen llegó a Seattle cerca de las cinco de la tarde… y convencerlos de dejarla ir sola con Gerald al misterioso lugar que debía visitar fue una tarea titánica.

Al final lo consiguió. Gerald llegó al punto donde la rubia le había indicado que se detuviera y apagó el motor de su vehículo. Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar cuando vio que se trataba de un hospital especializado en el tratamiento de cáncer, pero no pudo evitar mirarla mortalmente preocupado, si Helga estaba enferma, él enloquecería.

-No me veas de esa forma… no soy yo la desahuciada- le dijo con la voz empequeñecida… tan bajo que el moreno casi tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella para escucharla.

-Es un alivio- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir… ¿Por qué estaban entonces ahí? ¿Por qué cruzaron el estado para ir a un hospital?

-Se trata… de mi mamá- respondió una pregunta que el moreno nunca le hizo en voz alta. Pero sentía que si no hablaba con él, no tendría la fuerza para bajarse del auto. Gerald le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ahora las palabras que Bob le había dicho tenían mucho más sentido… que ella le necesitaría, que necesitaría un amigo… claro… en una situación así, lo último en lo que posiblemente la rubia fuera a pensar sería en tener novio o en considerar a Gerald como un interés amoroso… Se sintió muy egoísta por los pensamientos que le habían estado invadiendo todo ese tiempo –No quiero que sientas lástima por mí… o que me trates diferente, yo no tengo nada- Helga le miraba con esa ferocidad que siempre le había caracterizado. Gerald recordó la primera vez que sintió curiosidad por ella, cuando la vio enfrentarse a un montón de bravucones que molestaban a Phoebe… esa fuerza, ese temple, esa tenacidad… eran cualidades admirables y Helga, a pesar de su situación familiar o lo desordenada que estuviera su vida de a momentos, las tenía…

-Jamás podría tenerte lástima- le aseguró Gerald, poniéndose serio. Helga lo miró suspicaz, indecisa si creer esas palabras o no –Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco- le tomó la mano, pintando una sonrisa en el pálido rostro de la joven -¿Puedo acompañarte? Hay algo que me gustaría decirle a tu madre- Y una vez más, la suspicacia había vuelto a la mirada azulina de la chica.

-¿Qué podrías tener tú que decirle a Miriam?- preguntó intrigada, genuinamente intrigada.

-Eso es entre ella y yo- le respondió, guiñándole un ojo juguetón –Pero te aseguro que no me lo estoy inventando sólo para que me dejes acompañarte- A Helga se le fue la quijada al suelo.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?- creía que sólo Brian tenía ese don.

-Digamos que lo tenías escrito por todo el rostro- Gerald le golpeó con un dedo en la frente –tu ceño fruncido gritaba sospecha tan fuerte que ya me duelen los oídos- completó burlón.

-No te des ínfulas de grandeza conmigo, ¿Quieres?- le respondió, golpeando la mano del moreno que continuaba a mitad del camino, rogando porque su sonrojo no se notara -¿De verdad… soy la persona más fuerte que conoces?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Claro que sí… Bueno, sin contar a mi padre… o a mi madre… o a…- no pudo continuar enumerando porque Helga le interrumpió riendo.

-¡Zopenco!- y Gerald le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro con el suyo. Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y entonces la rubia soltó un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, Geraldo. Puedes subir conmigo- y como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, el moreno comenzó a agradecerle repetidas veces, en un tono chillón y molesto con el objetivo de sacarla de sus casillas -¡Ya, detente! Cielos, si serás un dolor en el trasero así de insoportable, mejor te dejo aquí en el auto- le riñó la rubia, a lo que el moreno hizo un gesto como si se cerrara la boca con un zíper.

Finalmente, después de intencionalmente alargar el momento un poco más, ambos chicos se encaminaron a la entrada del hospital. A Helga le sudaban las manos, le palpitaba el pecho y sentía (mientras más cerca estaba del cuarto que en recepción le habían indicado que era donde se quedaba su mamá) que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Gerald la tomó de la mano en el elevador y le dedicó una calmada sonrisa.

Todos los músculos de Helga comenzaron a destensarse.

"Puedo hacerlo", se animó a sí misma.

Y estuvo a punto de pegarse con pegamento industrial a la pared del ascensor en cuanto el pitido que indicaba que habían llegado a su piso de destino sonó.

-¡No fue buena idea!- exclamó jalándose del agarre del moreno en su mano, que firme, no dejaba de ser suave.

-Hey… Hey… Helga… tranquila, respira- comenzó a hablarle frente a ella, mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, soltándola –Mira mis ojos… fíjate solo en mis ojos- la chica hizo lo que el moreno le decía -¿Confías en mí?- la pregunta la hizo enrojecer completamente, pero el magnetismo en su mirada, la profundidad en aquellos ojos, la personificación exacta de la expresión "los ojos son la ventana del alma"… no le dejaron salida.

-Sí. Confío- aseguró. Y sorprendida descubrió que era verdad… enteramente verdad.

-Entonces, confía en que no voy a dejarte sola… confía en mí cuando te digo que puedes hacerlo- Gerald la hizo repetirlo un par de veces.

-Puedo hacerlo- terminó auto convenciéndose, y aferrándose al brazo del chico, ambos recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se quedaba Miriam.

No sabía qué esperaba encontrar cuando finalmente entraron. Pero definitivamente no esperaba lo que vio.

Su madre yacía en la cama de un cuarto impolutamente blanco… sin cabello… de piel casi translucida… esquelética… conectada a tantas cosas que era descorazonador…

Su hermana los recibió.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- abrazó a Helga –Creí que vendrías con Arnold- comentó aparentemente de forma inocente, pero Gerald tuvo la sensación de que sólo estaba dejando clara su postura con respecto a quién consideraba mejor para su hermana.

-¿Con Arnold? Olga, se te ha zafado un tornillo- le dijo, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle al rubio? Suficiente remolino de sentimientos tenía en aquel momento viendo a su madre en esas condiciones como para encima traer a la superficie una herida supurante que nunca había podido cicatrizar.

-Deja en paz… a tu hermana… suficiente con que haya… venido- habló Miriam, con una débil sonrisa en sus resecos labios.

-Mamá- murmuró Helga, acercándose a la cama.

-No recuerdo… aah… la última vez que me llamaste… mamá- habló entrecortadamente, teniendo que interrumpirse para tomar aire y continuar.

-Fue cuando tenía cinco años- le dijo Olga. Con una mirada melancólica. Helga, sintiéndose invadida por recuerdos no gratos, buscó en qué poner su atención y desviar el tema, cuando un libro de cubiertas rosa llamó su atención sobre la silla en la que suponía que estaba sentada Olga.

-¿Ese es…?- incapaz de completar la oración, señaló el sitio en el que había posado su mirada, Olga miró en la misma dirección y entendió lo que su hermana preguntaba.

-Sí. Es tu libro. A mamá le encanta- con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, la rubia mayor caminó a su olvidado asiento y tomó el libro en cuestión –Siempre me está pidiendo que se lo lea- Gerald lo reconoció también. "El libro rosa", la antología de poemas originales que Helga había publicado en preparatoria y del que él no había podido pasar de las primeras páginas.

-¿Me leerías… aah… tu favorito?- le pidió Miriam, posando delicadamente su mano sobre la de la rubia menor.

Helga miró de reojo a Gerald, sintiéndose de pronto muy cohibida.

-Por favor, Helga. Por mamá- pidió Olga, extendiéndole el libro. El moreno le dio una mirada alentadora mientras que por dentro intentaba prepararse mentalmente para el calvario que supondría escucharla decir aquellas palabras que dedicaba al rubio cabeza de balón.

-Está bien… ¿Mi favorito pidieron?- preguntó entonces y su hermana asintió. Miriam ensanchó un poco su sonrisa –Se llama "No he de olvidarte"- Gerald observó cómo una finísima lágrima nacía del ojo derecho de la madre de su amiga y moría en la comisura de sus labios…

"Al cerrar los ojos, aún puedo ver tu sonrisa cálida que se queda a vivir allí, en las hojas amarillas del otoño, los copos de nieve del invierno, los botones en flor de primavera y el incandescente sol del verano.

Me queda la canción de tu risa dormida en mi recuerdo, y el corazón me dice que no he de olvidarte; pero, al quedarme sola, sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Si pudiera revelar mis sentimientos, como se asoma el sol temeroso después de llover, quizás me ahorraría esta pena, de no tener de tus labios ni siquiera un "tal vez".

Las sombras del pasado doloroso se borran con tu presencia, los colores de tu alma toman mis manos, mis pies, mi corazón.

Quizá no he de olvidarte, y condenada a tu recuerdo vagaré. No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

No he de olvidarte… te aseguro, que mi amor por ti sigue vivo, no murió, sigue aquí"

Cuando el último verso fue muriendo en los labios de la rubia, Miriam ya era incapaz de detener las lágrimas y Olga miraba a su hermanita con una mezcla de orgullo, ternura y admiración.

-¡Ha sido hermoso!- exclamó Olga.

-Fue… perfecto- comentó Miriam, con la voz ronca. Helga era incapaz de alzar la mirada de las baldosas de la habitación… sentía como si fuera hierro caliente, la mirada de Gerald sobre ella.

-Gracias…- respondió y se quedó entonces sin saber qué más decir… no tenía idea de cómo comportarse o qué podría decirle a su madre para mejorar la situación, estaba completamente en blanco…

-Quizás deberías leer uno más- interrumpió Gerald, continuaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la rubia. Su voz al recitar las palabras que ella misma había escrito, le había provocado escalofríos. Helga le sonrió agradecida, buscó otro… y al terminar ese, otro… estuvo leyéndole a su madre hasta que por las ventanas de la habitación pudieron ver que se ponía el sol, y una enfermera entró a avisarles que el horario de visita se había terminado.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó Miriam, esperanzada.

-Mañana- prometió Helga, y Gerald se acercó a la cama por primera vez en lo que duró la visita e inclinándose le habló al oído a la madre de su amiga.

-Gracias por darle la vida, yo cuidaré de ella- y el moreno se alejó para admirar la sorpresa en el rostro de la adulta.

Ambos se retiraron… dejando atrás el hospital, sumidos en un silencio abrumador dentro del carro. Helga sentía la tensión emanar de su amigo, sólo que no entendía por qué…

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hotel donde la familia se había hospedado, Gerald apagó el motor. Helga estuvo a punto de bajar, pero el moreno colocó los seguros.

-¿Qué carajos? Gerald, quita el seguro- pidió molesta. Se sentía cansada y no tenía humor para que el chico le jugara alguna broma.

-Sé que estoy a punto de cagarla- habló monocorde, mirando fijamente el volante como si éste le hubiera ofendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Helga, sin comprender a qué se refería Gerald.

-Dije que sé que estoy a punto de cagarla- dijo algunos decibeles más alto y girando el rostro para ver directamente a la rubia.

-Sí, te escuché, pero no sé de qué hablas- Helga le miraba interrogante.

-De esto- fue lo único que pudo decir Gerald antes de ceder a sus impulsos y pasar una mano detrás de la nuca de su amiga, y con el otro brazo rodear su cintura, para besarla larga y profundamente… la primera vez que el beso no era porque alguno de los dos estuviera roto… era porque Gerald no podía soportar otro día sin hacerlo, sin volver a sentir sus labios en los suyos… luego de segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, Helga le alejó lo suficiente para tomar aire.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó, sintiendo que estaba de pie en el ojo de un huracán que destruía todo a su alrededor, y giraba, y giraba… y estaba por tragarla.

-Nunca te había dicho que compré tu libro- el repentino cambio de tema descolocó lo suficiente a la rubia como para evitar que lo interrumpiera –pero no lo pude leer… no pude hacerlo… yo sabía a quién le escribías… yo sabía a quién iban dirigidos todos esos sentimientos… no tienes idea de cuánta envidia sentí, yo quería que Phoebe me quisiera así, me amara así. Cometí un error. Sólo tú eres capaz de amar así. Y sólo eres capaz de amar así a una persona- Gerald tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas… pero eso no podía ser, se dijo Helga, nunca había visto llorar a Gerald –Por eso, cuando él te lastimó…tenía que hacer algo… viajé a San Lorenzo, lo esperé, y sin decirle nada… lo golpee- la rubia terminó de alejar a Gerald de sí en cuanto lo escuchó decir eso.

-¿¡Que tú fuiste a San Lorenzo a golpear a Arnold!?- preguntó con los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos… Aquello nunca lo vio venir…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Hey Arnold es de Craig Barttlet.**

**Disculpen por haber incumplido mi promesa de publicar este capítulo ayer por la noche, pero la vida se me atravesó...**

**En respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Nora Garcia: Como mencioné, por favor, sé paciente, Arnold cobrará más protagonismo. Cuando escribí el poema de Helga, esta línea fue pensando en algo que también se identificara con su situación por los sentimientos encontrados que le provoca la enfermedad de su madre "****Me queda la canción de tu risa dormida en mi recuerdo, y el corazón me dice que no he de olvidarte; pero, al quedarme sola, sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé". Quería compartírtelo.**

**Drinea: Gracias por tu review, me alegra ver que tuvo el efecto deseado, quería picarles la curiosidad. Espero que disfrutes la continuación.**

**Larizalu: ¡Ya sé! Mientras escribo las escenas de beso entre Helga y Gerald, siempre las releo y chillo emocionada como chiquilla. Qué gusto que te guste la relación entre ellos, ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Vamos a dejar a los Pataki y los Johanssen de lado durante este capítulo...**

Rhonda había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rodado los ojos al escuchar a Sid parlotear sobre su vida que a la chica le resultaba intrascendental. Si pasaba un minuto más escuchando al chico se arrancaría los oídos, juraba que lo haría. ¿Por qué Harold tardaba tanto?

-¡Es canción me encanta! ¿Bailamos?- y sin esperar una respuesta de Nadine, Sid se la llevó a la pista de baile. Parecía tener pila de más, se veía tan ilusionado y feliz que verlo resultaba doloroso… sobretodo porque sabía que se había hecho ideas en la cabeza que no se harían realidad.

-Nadine ha soportado mucho- comentó Lila. Rhonda no pudo evitar la punzada de culpabilidad que la atravesó al escucharla –Espero que esté bien- juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, la pelirroja miró en la pista a los chicos bailando al ritmo de la canción, le daba tanta tristeza que entre ellos las cosas hubieran terminado tan mal, pero esperaba que pudieran arreglarse lo suficiente para volver a ser amigos.

-Lo estará. Nos tiene a nosotras- aseguró, intentando auto convencerse. Phoebe, Park y Arnold llegaban finalmente al borde del jardín desde donde podían ver a la pelinegra sin levantar sospechas entre los otros asistentes de la fiesta.

-Oye Stinky, ¿No te parece extraño que se hayan detenido cerca de nuestra mesa?- Harold miraba al trío imposible desde la pista de baile, causando que muchos rostros se voltearan a verlos extrañados porque estuvieran de pie sin hacer nada, justo en medio de una multitud bailando. Incluso Rex y Eugene lo notaron.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- les preguntó ingenuo el pelirrojo, haciendo a ambos dar un brinco cómicamente alto.

-¡Cristo!- gritó Stinky.

-¡La madre que te parió! Eugene, casi me das un infarto- le reclamó Harold, preocupado miró a su alrededor, vaya par de espías que eran, todos los estaban mirando… excepto el trío al que seguían.

-Lo siento mucho, Harold… sólo quería saludar- exclamó avergonzado el chico.

-Estamos de incógnito Eugene- le dijo Stinky, haciendo que Harold le golpeara en la nuca por decírselo.

-Pues no lo están consiguiendo. Todas las personas los miran- les dijo Rex.

-Ya me di cuenta, pero no sé por qué- rezongó Harold bufando.

-Quizás porque no están bailando- aportó Eugene tímidamente.

-Eso se arregla fácil- dijo Stinky aliviado –Vamos- y tomando de la muñeca a Rex, lo haló hacia sí y comenzó a bailar con él para mortificación del de gorra azul.

-¿Qué haces?- Rex miraba al alto chico con los ojos desorbitados, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Quedarse congelado habiendo recibido una invitación y técnicamente encontrándose ya en la pista de baile era muy desconsiderado…

-¡Bailo!- comentó alegre el campirano, contagiando un poco a Rex.

-Por Dios, Stinky, para- pidió Harold, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Eugene lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Vamos a unirnos!- exclamó el pelirrojo y haló del chico, que se mantuvo plantado en su lugar y al ser más corpulento que Eugene el pobre chico terminó dándose de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Estoy bien!- Rex rio encantado, y cediendo a la sonrisa del joven, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música también.

Nadine comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, podrían ser las luces, el beat repetitivo en la música, la cantidad de gente a su alrededor o las bebidas que había ingerido, pero la realidad era que el mundo de pronto se le tambaleó mientras bailaba con Sid y no pudo evitar trastabillar, chocando con una chica curvilínea de ojos color amatista y el cabello lacio hasta las caderas.

-¡Qué rayos!- exclamó molesta la chica, y al girarse se encontró con la pareja, su mirada brillando en reconocimiento -¿Sid?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿Agatha?- No podía creer su mala suerte, con lo bien que iba todo con la rubia.

-Qué coincidencia- la prima de Sheena le sonrió coquetamente, enervando a Nadine.

-Sí, coincidencia- Sid rio nerviosamente, no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación, debía tener la peor suerte si de todas las personas en la fiesta se topaban con la culpable de la terminación de su relación con Nadine.

-¿Es en serio?- le dijo incrédula la rubia, golpeándole en el pecho. Se encontraban con la tipa con la que le había sido infiel y sólo se le ocurría reír.

-Ah…- los nervios hicieron que Sid cometiera un error, uno pequeño, pero que lo terminó por hundir -… ¿recuerdas a Nadine?- Agatha lo miró como si la hubiera insultado.

-Sí claro… ¿volvieron?- les preguntó, mirando con rencor a la rubia.

-Estamos en eso- respondió con una sonrisa, tomándola por la cintura, poniendo completamente incómoda a Nadine.

-Vaya, ¿Y para eso montaste aquel show de novia indignada?- la prima de Sheena bufó, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo más notorio su escote y secándole la boca a Sid. Nadine no soportó más la situación.

-¡No hemos vuelto, ni volveremos!- espetó soltándose del agarre del chico que la miró incrédulo.

-Por favor, no sería la primera vez que le perdonas una infidelidad, ¿Para qué finges que eres una mujer feminista y empoderada? Con los cuernos que te pintaban, nadie se la cree- las palabras de Agatha retumbaron en la mente de la rubia, estrellándose con cada rincón hasta que a pura fuerza bruta cobraron sentido… el peso de aquello, la imagen de un avergonzado Sid y la convicción en los ojos amatista de su enemiga le quitaron el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones… el mundo volvió a girar… Había sido una tonta… Había estado tan ciega… Había perdido su tiempo y mirando con lástima a su acompañante, que ya era lo único que podía expresar hacia él, salió corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás… no de nuevo… no por él.

-¡Agatha! ¿Tenías que hablarle así?- el chico hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero la prima de Sheena le detuvo por el brazo.

-Ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú, Sid- le dijo con seriedad –Tú no eras más que un patán- y dándole una bofetada, lo dejó solo en la pista de baile, sintiendo el peso de sus errores cayendo como yunque sobre su cabeza y hundiéndolo en el sitio, imposibilitándole moverse. Viendo impotente cómo perdía definitivamente a quien seguramente era la mujer de su vida, por su inmadurez, por sus tonterías, por sus equivocaciones…

Arnold despegó unos segundos su mirada de Rhonda, y casualmente se posó en una cabellera castaña que creyó reconocer… la observó unos momentos mientras intentaba darle un nombre a aquel rostro, cuando un par de chicos se acercaron a ella…

-Ya vuelvo- le dijo a Phoebe y Park que lo miraron alucinados, ¿No había sido él quien les había pedido ayuda para vigilar a Rhonda?... y sin esperar a que se les pasara el pasmo, se apresuró al encuentro con quien ahora recordaba como la chica que interpretaba a la criada en Romeo y Julieta -¡Oigan! Déjenla en paz- les dijo con el ceño profundamente fruncido, encontrándose con Seymour y Billy que lo miraban como si fuera un alienígena recién salido de su nave espacial.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Marcy, alucinada de verlo salir de la nada.

-Que qué me pasa, pues que estoy defendiéndote- respondió, ahora un poco inseguro. ¿No estaba salvándole de una perturbadora situación?

-Pero yo no te lo pedí- Marcy le dijo como si fuera un poco lento para comprenderlo.

-No, pero… bueno, es que… pensé que…- balbuceó el rubio, ¿Qué sucedía últimamente? Él siempre había sido el héroe, el chico bueno. Los pasados días, básicamente desde que se reencontró con Helga, sentía que era patoso, como alguien que se ponía la piel de otra persona, un disfraz, incómodo, antinatural… Pero no alcanzaba a entender qué estaba pasando para que se sintiera así.

-No asumas cosas- le dijo la castaña –no todos somos víctimas esperando a participar en tu juego del caballero en brillante armadura- Billy se sentía muy incómodo en medio de esa conversación.

-Oye, lo único que quería era saber dónde será el próximo ensayo… tus asuntos con tu novio celoso no tengo por qué escucharlos- urgiéndola, intervino en la conversación.

-No soy su novio y no estoy celoso- se apresuró a aclarar el rubio, perdiéndose del imperceptible sonrojo de Marcy.

-Descuida Billy, te mando la ubicación por whats… no tienes que escucharnos- le sonrió amable y los chicos se despidieron de ella y continuaron su camino. Arnold dio un par de pasos ocupando el lugar donde ellos antes habían estado de pie -¿Se te ofrece algo?- le preguntó la castaña, ahora de mal humor.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien- le dijo el rubio pensando en cierto par de ojos azules que nada tenían que ver con el color marrón que ostentaban los de la chica.

-¿Por eso insistes en tratarme como si fuera tu caso de caridad?- le respondió Marcy, girándose y empezando a caminar hacia la casa. Algo en ella, algo que le traía recuerdos que pensaba sepultados… lo atrajo como imán, y terminó siguiéndola.

Lila le hizo notar a Rhonda que Rex bailaba con Stinky y que Eugene jaloneaba a Harold para convencerlo de hacer lo mismo, ambas chicas se rieron de la escena y Rhonda convenció a la pelirroja de unirse.

-Se va a bailar, podemos perderla entre la gente- exclamó preocupada Phoebe.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que hacer lo mismo- le sonrió de lado sonrojando a la oriental.

-Claro que no, yo no bailo- respondió azorada.

-Tampoco yo… ¿Eso no lo hace aún mejor?- le dijo a mitad de una risa y la tomó de la mano depositando un beso en el dorso -¿Me permite este baile?- le preguntó con una mirada pícara.

-Sólo porque es total y absolutamente necesario… por el bien de Rhonda- respondió a regañadientes la oriental, aunque por dentro chillaba emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Es por el bien de Rhonda- le dio una vuelta y luego sujetándola de la cintura la acercó… si la vida le daba la oportunidad de crear más recuerdos junto a la pelinegra, él los tomaría sin dudar, no le importaba que fuera desde los ojos de una amistad ingenua o el simple reconocimiento de la camaradería… eran recuerdos con Phoebe, era todo lo que él quería. Gerald ya tenía demasiados.

Nadine sollozaba abrazada a sus rodillas, devastada con el descubrimiento que había hecho… su relación más profunda, más dulce, más sincera… era una mentira. La persona que había sido su mundo tanto tiempo, era un mentiroso. Otro sollozo se le escapó sin que pudiera detenerlo. Quería morirse en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó una voz cadenciosa que sobresaltó a la chica. Avergonzada, se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que el dueño de la voz diera la vuelta a la encimera y la encontrara en el suelo de la cocina en penumbras -¿Nadine?- sorprendido, el castaño se sentó a su lado al notar los rastros, inconfundibles, de lágrimas en su rostro.

-No tienes que sentarte, Peapod- no le sorprendía que hubiera sido él quien la encontrara. Después de todo, siempre le salían mal las cosas. El chico al que rechazó en cada oportunidad hasta que se cansó de intentarlo la miró casi con lástima.

-Es solo que… verte así, me recuerda mucho a la preparatoria… y sólo había una persona que te ponía de esta forma- susurró cálidamente. No era su intención hacerla sentir juzgada, no se podía forzar a nadie a sentir cariño o amor a tu voluntad… si Nadine no lo vio como algo más, no la culpaba. Pero tampoco podía abandonarla en el suelo de la cocina de su mejor amiga a mitad de un llanto que prometía continuar largo rato.

-Lo sé- se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que buscaban sumarse a sus antecesoras –No puedo evitarlo. Dios, seguramente todo el mundo se burlaba de mí… de lo tonta que fui- se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Oye, no… no digas eso…- le pidió frotándole la espalda –Nadie se está burlando de ti. Todos hemos sido traicionados alguna vez- le aseguró buscando reconfortarla.

-Es que… no puedo creer que siga pensando que no hizo nada- sollozó de nuevo –Sigue creyendo que exageré- se lamentó.

-A veces, ése es nuestro ego hablando por nosotros- le dijo comprensivo, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros la acogió contra su pecho mientras acariciaba ahora su brazo –No juzgues duramente. A veces la misericordia es preferible aún a la justicia misma- Nadine le miró a los ojos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- le preguntó curiosa, calmándose un poco.

-Yo… ahora mismo… ¿No me has oído?- Nadine frunció el ceño y Peapod levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tú ganas, fue Phillip Gibbs- sonriéndole, volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición, curiosamente sintiéndose más cómodo en el suelo de aquella cocina que en cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Quién es Phillip Gibbs?- le gustaba tener otro tema al cual prestar atención en lugar de estar sumida en su miseria.

-Un periodista y escritor inglés- aclaró el chico –Lo leí en Wikipedia mientras venía de camino a la fiesta, buscaba "frases para verte interesante cuando quieres ligar"- comentó, sacándole una sonrisa que nunca vio a la chica entre sus brazos.

Brian llegó a la escalinata de mármol y llamó a Robert. Pero no escuchaba con claridad. Sólo alcanzó a entenderle que entrara en la casa y le esperara en la estancia.

Uno de los dones de Brian era ser invisible… no en la extensión literal de la palabra, sino que podía empequeñecer tanto en una habitación que daba la impresión de ser parte del mobiliario inerte del lugar. Justo ese don le había ayudado a que ninguno de los pelinegros lo viera cuando pasaron, en diferentes momentos, por la estancia. Con una diferencia mínima de tiempo. Era obvio que Curly seguía a Lorenzo, que por alguna razón había subido al piso superior.

El castaño dudó, sería mejor si esperaba a Robert. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Curly si lo atrapaba siguiéndolo… Además, ¿Qué podría tener Curly en contra de Lorenzo?... ¿cierto?

Arnold alcanzó a Marcy dentro de la casa, deteniéndola por la muñeca.

-Oye, ¿siempre agradeces así a los que buscan ayudarte?- Marcy le miró molesta.

-No a todos les gusta que los ayuden, sobre todo si no te lo han pedido- Arnold mudó su gesto, a uno que parecía que hubiera recibido un golpe. Marcy relajó su expresión y casi con tristeza añadió –A algunos, la vida no nos ha tratado muy bien. A mí, particularmente, sólo me ha enseñado que ser mujer es mucho más difícil que ser hombre, que no puedo confiar en ustedes… que no me puedo mostrar vulnerable- la castaña bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo al rubio a la cara después de hacer una confesión tan personal.

-Me recuerdas mucho a ella- con la mirada perdida, Arnold vagó en sus recuerdos de una solitaria niña que tuvo que endurecerse para evitar que otros se aprovecharan de su sensibilidad… que no había sido tratada bien por la vida, que sentía que no podía confiar en los demás porque sería defraudada, no le deseaba a Marcy un futuro así, donde no pudiera abrirse con alguien más porque en el pasado, todos con quienes lo hizo le hubieran defraudado.

-¿A quién?- le preguntó curiosa la castaña, era la segunda vez que el chico le decía algo como eso.

-A la chica que me gusta- le dijo sonrojado.

Brainny subía la escalera después de tener una batalla interna sobre si cerciorarse de lo que hacía Curly por sí mismo o esperar a su amigo, pero un golpe seco lo obligó a tomar su decisión. Dobló en el pasillo y detrás de la primera puerta escuchó una risa trastornada.

-¡Finalmente! No volverás a tocarla- era la voz de Curly, y entrando apresuradamente encontró al chico con un atizador de leña alzado sobre su cabeza, en preparación de un golpe. Brian no lo pensó demasiado, y entró a tropel sujetándolo de la muñeca por detrás, Curly se jaló haciendo que Brian se golpeara contra el buró.

-¡Tú qué estás haciendo aquí!- bramó sulfurado, Brian desvió la mirada y se encontró en su campo de visión al inerte cuerpo de Lorenzo… algo poseyó al chico, que soltando un grito de guerra arremetió contra Curly y comenzaron un forcejeo en el que uno intentaba hacerse con el arma que defendía el otro.

Mientras tanto, Arnold y Marcy continuaban su conversación, ajenos completamente al crimen que se cometía en la planta alta, casi sobre ellos.

-¿Has venido con ella a la fiesta?-le preguntó, más por olvidar sus propios demonios expuestos en un desliz al rubio, que por genuino interés en la chica que le gustara a Arnold.

-No. Vine a buscarla a la fiesta. Pero resultó que no está aquí- suspiró, siempre le había resultado difícil leer a Helga. A pesar de que ambos crecieron con padres ausentes, esa ausencia había tenido motivos diametralmente diferentes, y el hogar en el que vivieron su infancia también. Eso hacía que en contadas ocasiones, cuando la rubia parecía fragmentarse delante de él, algo en la mente de Arnold se congelara. No podía entenderla realmente. Sentía empatía por ella, pero no podía entenderla.

-Parece como si no fueras correspondido- Marcy le vio poner ese gesto de nuevo, como si le golpearan el estómago.

-Me aterra que tengas razón- no tenía idea por qué le contaba eso a una chica que, aunque Brian y Lila afirmaran que crecieron juntos como con la pandilla, él no podía recordar de nada.

-A veces, tienes que entender que no eres Romeo… no todos pueden ser Romeo… A veces, eres Paris- miró al rubio con compasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy Paris?- preguntó Arnold.

-¿Recuerdas la escena que practicábamos hace unos días en la calle? ¿Qué es lo que le dice Julieta a su madre cuando le pregunta si puede amar a Paris?- el tono en su voz era el mismo que usarías con un niño pequeño que ha hecho una pregunta cuya respuesta no está listo para comprender.

-Que el ver predispone a amar- respondió Arnold luego de pensárselo.

-…y el dardo de mis ojos únicamente tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia- recitó Marcy –Dice que ella intentara amarlo, que le prestará especial atención y que llegará hasta donde su obediencia a su madre y a sus deseos le permitan… Paris la ama… Pero no tienen ningún tipo de conexión… ha perdido su oportunidad porque ella conoce a Romeo… quizás, ahora, eres Paris- le repitió la castaña.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Siempre fui Romeo para ella… Lo sé- aseguró Arnold, pero justo cuando los labios de Marcy se separaron, su mirada se desvió a la columna detrás del rubio.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó aparentemente la castaña, continuando con la mirada fija detrás de él y haciéndolo voltear para ver a quién le hablaba. Se encontró con un rubio de cabellos ensortijados y anteojos redondos.

-En realidad, sólo buscaba la estancia, debo reunirme con Brian- se excusó apenado.

-¿Ya llegó Brian? Debo hablar con él- Arnold miró con una disculpa escrita en su rostro a Marcy.

-Descuida. Otro día continuamos esta conversación- aunque la castaña dudaba que aquello fuera cierto.

Y así, ambos rubios se dirigieron a encontrarse con su amigo castaño, que ya no estaba en la estancia.

Rhonda entró en casa, seguida por Rex, y sin saberlo, Phoebe, Park, Harold y Stinky. Escucharon que alguien gritaba pidiendo que llamaran a una ambulancia en el piso de arriba, y se apresuraron a subir.

Rhonda fue la primera en entrar a la habitación que le había concedido a Lorenzo…

Miró con palpitante horror la escena…

La alfombra persa que su padre le había obsequiado como regalo de aniversario a su madre hacía unos cinco años, tenía una mancha que sólo crecía, en su color favorito…

Rojo sangre.

Y en medio de la mancha… tumbado… sin moverse… como si no hubiese vida en su cuerpo…

Estaba Lorenzo.

Brian y Arnold parecían intentar, infructuosamente, detener la hemorragia. A su derecha, Robert hablaba con emergencias, y detrás de ella los gritos y las exclamaciones de asombro se escuchaban como segundo plano en su mente, que se ocupaba en revivir la sensación de ser bañada en el mismo líquido vital que perdía su mejor amigo y el ácido sabor de la bilis le subió por la garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un parpadeo después, fue capaz de dar respuesta a esa pregunta, al fondo, Curly se alzó de entre las sillas que se habían volcado sobre él…

De pronto, Rhonda ya había cruzado la habitación y una marca roja refulgía en la mejilla derecha del chico.

-¡Qué hiciste!- le gritó, enardecida… los oídos le zumbaban, no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito zumbido…

-¡Lo que juré que haría!- como flashes, los recuerdos de la espantosa noche de su baile de graduación aparecieron tras sus párpados… La frase "_Esto sólo es una advertencia, al próximo que se atreva a estar con ella, lo mato_" con la odiosa voz del demente que tenía en frente que ahora la aprisionaba entre sus brazos… -Te escuché… te vi… con él… No podía soportarlo, tú eres mía, me perteneces- Rhonda forcejeó para soltarse infructuosamente, lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡Suéltala maldito loco!- le gritó Harold intentando acercarse, pero ante la incredulidad de los presentes, Curly sacó un arma y la apuntó al chico.

-¡No!- gritó el demente, pasando el arma de un presente a otro –Ella se reía, se vestía para él, intentaba seducirlo, ¡estuvo encerrada en esta misma habitación con él por horas!- Harold palideció ante el desequilibrado sinsentido del sujeto –No me la quitarán… no de nuevo, ¡Ella me pertenece!- aferró aún más a la chica, que se mantenía inmóvil, aterrada de que Harold tuviera también el mismo destino que Lorenzo.

-¡Es mentira!- replicó Harold –Ella no pudo haber hecho… ¿Rhonda?- Entonces lo vio en los ojos de la chica –No…- susurró.

Y fue en ese momento que un disparó retumbó entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, marcando para todos los presentes un antes y un después en sus vidas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola lectores, tengo una noticia que darles. Decidí que éste será el último capítulo de la historia por un tiempo. No se alteren, es por una buena razón. Se me ocurrió que quiero hacer algunos capítulos bonus, uno acerca del baile de graduación, otro sobre cómo se volvieron amigos Helga y Gerald, otro sobre cómo se volvieron novios Lila y Brian, otro sobre Harold y Rhonda... y quizás otro sobre Jamie O. y Melissa, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Lo que significaría que cuando suba el capítulo número 27, será la continuación de la historia donde lo he dejado en éste, el capítulo 21. Algo así como un salto en el tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold son de Craig Barttlet, yo sólo doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por enviar sus inbox y por dejar sus opiniones en los reviews.**

**Este es un capítulo corto, algo así como un preludio para lo que está por venir en el capítulo 27 (que será en realidad el 22) **

**Sin más dilación, les dejo la continuación de Chronicles of Friendship, Love & Poetry**

Blanco. Odiaba el color blanco. Le recordaba a todos los días de su infancia que perdió metido en una sala de hospital por su propia enfermedad, a aquella época en la que dependía de un tanque de oxígeno para respirar. Esos días en los que no tenía esperanza.

Dolorosos recuerdos de impotencia ante el llanto de sus padres y las miradas de mortificación de los doctores, que aunque no se lo dijeran a él directamente, podía adivinar que no creían que sus ataques asmáticos pudieran menguar lo suficiente como para que pasara más tiempo en su casa que en el hospital.

Odiaba el blanco. Sus primeros años de vida, era el único color que veía, sus padres habían adaptado una habitación en casa para que se mantuviera desinfectada y fuera hipoalergénica, y paredes, techo, piso, todo en ella… era blanco… Él vestía de blanco, su doctor usaba una bata blanca, incluso sus padres, por esa época, usaban colores muy claros, cercanos al blanco, porque la más pequeña mota de polvo podría causarle una crisis.

La primera vez que vio algo colorido, fue en el hospital, una niña vestida de rosa, con cabellos dorados y ojos azules… Después descubrió que era Helga… y luego de ese día comenzó a mostrar progreso, muy lentamente, pero era progreso. Ahora sabía que ambos acontecimientos no estaban relacionados, pero de niño, solía creer que esa niña de alguna forma lo había sanado.

Ahora, sentado en esa sala de espera, rodeado de tanto color blanco, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a Helga. En lugar de eso, todo lo que podía ver era la sangre en sus manos y ropa…

De pronto, ya no estaba solo en aquel lugar, Rhonda, Nadine, Arnold y Lila estaban junto a él.

-¿Qué han dicho de la condición de Lorenzo?- preguntó la rubia, sintiéndose drenada de cualquier energía.

-Aah… que harían todo lo posible… Aaah…pero que no creen que pase la noche…- Brian deseó no tener que hablar, la garganta le ardía por haber estado vomitando en la ambulancia de camino al hospital.

-Y….- Rhonda tragó con dificultad, aterrada de hacer la siguiente pregunta -¿Sabes algo de Harold?- la mirada de la pelinegra, inyectada en sangre, le provocó escalofríos al castaño al recordar lo que le había pasado a su compañero de la infancia en su intento por protegerla.

-Le están… aaah… retirando la bala- aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el grupo como un piano en caída libre desde un séptimo piso… Jamás se imaginaron que escucharían palabras similares.

-¿Brian, estás bien?- Lila se sentó a su lado. El castaño negó, sintiendo que las lágrimas de culpa e impotencia comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, una vez más, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarles el sufrimiento a sus amigos. La pelirroja tomó su mano. Le dio un suave apretón y se limitó a sostenerla, mientras el silencio rodeaba al grupo. Si pensaban que lo que vivieron en la mansión Lloyd era una pesadilla, no se comparaba con la angustiante espera que le siguió.

Helga entró en su habitación del hotel que compartía con Timberly, la morena al verla no pudo evitar ponerse de pie preocupada. La rubia llevaba un semblante lóbrego, como nunca antes la había visto.

-¿Helga?- la rubia no lo soportó más, y se dejó caer contra la puerta soltando un sollozo ahogado. Timberly corrió a su lado, sintiendo la pena de su amiga como propia –Helga, ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado, y comenzando a acariciar su espalda rítmicamente. La rubia sólo negaba, los recuerdos de su conversación con Gerald hundiéndola en la miseria.

_-¿¡Que tú fuiste a San Lorenzo a golpear a Arnold!?- preguntó con los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos… Aquello nunca lo vio venir…_

_-No sólo lo golpee… no podía frenarme a mí mismo- Gerald bajó la mirada, incapaz de continuar sosteniéndosela a su amiga._

_-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?- no estaba segura de que quisiera saber la respuesta._

_-Luego de golpearle, de romperle un par de costillas… Le amenacé para que se mantuviera lejos de ti, le dije que sus sentimientos por ti eran de juguete en comparación a lo que tú sentías por él… le dije que él nunca te querría como tú a él… que tú ya no estabas sola… que me tenías a mí- La rubia lo escuchaba incrédula._

_-¿Con… con qué derecho hiciste algo así?- la rabia la invadió, tomando control de lo que decía -¡Por qué me lo ocultaste! Algo así… algo como eso… no tenías ningún derecho…- escupía con rencor las palabras, sintiendo que la herida supurante de su corazón volvía a abrirse, dejándolo en carne viva, expuesto, vulnerable –Él era tu mejor amigo- de pronto, lo que Arnold le dijo cobraba sentido, que ellos llevaran tres años sin hablarse, que el rubio evitara preguntar por el moreno, que cuando se encontraron hubiera esa tensión enrareciendo el ambiente…_

_-Sí, lo era. Lo consideraba mi hermano. Pero tú…- Gerald se detuvo antes de continuar exponiendo sus secretos._

_-¿Yo qué? Yo sólo era la mejor amiga de tu novia… ¿Por qué harías algo así por la mejor amiga de tu novia?- que no la mirara a los ojos la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa -¿Cómo compraste un boleto de avión a San Lorenzo?- Nada tenía sentido._

_-Usé los ahorros que tenía para el obsequio de aniversario de Phoebe- susurró, apenado. Helga lo miró incrédula, recordaba ese año, su amiga se había pasado semanas llorando porque el moreno no se había acordado de la fecha en la que cumplían años de novios… Gerald nunca aclaró nada._

_-Tengo que salir de aquí- habló finalmente, los descubrimientos de esa noche abrumándola, despertando su claustrofobia dentro de aquel auto…_

_-No, Helga- pidió el chico, intentando detenerla._

_-¡No me toques!- le gritó –No me vuelvas a tocar… no puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así, tenías razón… la cagaste- y sin añadir nada más salió del vehículo azotando fuertemente la puerta._

Timberly le acercaba una taza de té.

-Anda, bebe… estás helada- le decía, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al verla tomar el ofrecimiento con mano temblorosa.

-Gracias, Tim- dio un sorbo, y luego maldijo… la maldita bebida le había quemado la lengua. Timberly la miró temiendo que se hubiera vuelto loca cuando empezó a reírse sola.

-¿Helga?- el miedo en su tono le hizo darse cuenta a la rubia que la morena probablemente no entendía lo que le ocurría para reír así.

-Es sólo… que hace unos días tu hermano me dijo que siempre olvidó enfriar el café antes de tomarlo… parece que llevo lejos de Londres una eternidad. Todo era más fácil estando allá- comentó crípticamente, sorprendiendo a la menor.

-¿A ti… te gusta Gerald?- le preguntó, intentando ser delicada.

-No… lo sé- soltó un largo suspiro –A veces creo que sí… a veces creo que no podría ser más feliz que cuando estoy con él… pero otras veces… como ahora… siento que no pertenecemos el uno al otro, siento que él no es suficiente- el peso del colgante que llevaba en el cuello, lo suficientemente largo para que quedara justo sobre su corazón, le quemaba la piel con el recuerdo de su pasado –O quizás, soy yo la que no es suficiente- añadió.

-No digas eso. Tú eres increíble. Mi bobo hermano sería un suertudo si accedieras a estar con él- le aseguró vehementemente.

-Gracias, Tim. Pero, él ha sido el novio de Phoebe tanto tiempo… y yo he estado enamorada de otra persona por casi toda mi vida… ¿Cómo cambiar algo así?- se lamentó, la morena la vio frustrada, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada por aliviar el dolor de su amiga. Ambas se recargaron en la otra. Helga agradeciendo la silenciosa compañía de la adolescente, sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a lo que pasaba… aterrada de que la confesión de Gerald, de alguna forma confusa, le había hecho sentirse muy feliz… él había ido a otro país, por ella… por defenderla. ¿Es que era tan tonta como para enamorarse dos veces de un imposible? ¿Era masoquista o algo así?

Y pensar que solía burlarse de los adultos cuando le decían que la infancia sería la mejor época de su vida. ahora sabía que sí era así, sobre todo porque cuando era una niña no tenía duda alguna de a quién deseaba su corazón. Dolía, sí... pero por lo menos no la atormentaba la indecisión, la duda o la inseguridad. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño a otros por equivocar sus propios sentimientos.


	22. Chapter Bonus 1-1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, me cambié de casa y en lo que me adaptaba a la nueva rutina, no me fue posible publicar el primer capítulo Bonus.**

**Porque me lo pediste Andrea, el primero es sobre Harold, Patty y Rhonda. Pero ha quedado tan largo que lo postearé en dos partes.**

**Disfruten la primera parte del primer capítulo bonus y feliz día del amor y la amistad :D**

Puede que todos los días no sean buenos, pero hay algo bueno en todos los días.

O al menos es lo que Arnold solía decirle todo el tiempo.

Harold cerró los ojos recostado boca arriba como estaba en el césped del campo Gerald, rememoró su primer día de clase en el séptimo grado.

_Oficialmente la primaria había terminado, y solía pensar que no era la gran cosa, y que las cosas seguirían igual, pero aparentemente se había equivocado. _

_En primer lugar, una semana antes de que iniciara el verano entre sexto y séptimo, Arnold se mudó con sus padres fuera del país… era un gran cambio no tener al rubio entre el grupo de amigos. Luego, durante el verano, despidieron a su padre y él había tenido que ayudar al señor Green en la carnicería, para apoyar a sus padres con unos dólares extra para la casa. Eso hizo que no viera a sus amigos durante los meses de vacaciones. Y luego estaba lo que pasó durante ese lunes. Había iniciado como cualquier otro lunes, muy tedioso y aburrido, desayunó en casa y tomó la bicicleta para llegar a la escuela, pasando por la casa de Sid, donde la primera cosa diferente pasó, el chico no estaba en casa, lo mismo pasó cuando fue a la casa de Stinky. Ellos iban a la escuela juntos… siempre… Aunque le dejó un mal sabor, no le tomó importancia y reanudó su camino a la escuela. El siguiente gran cambio pasó entonces, ya no tendrían al profesor Simmons como titular del grupo. No es que Harold tuviera una relación especial con su maestro, pero había sido su profesor durante tres años… se había acostumbrado, y a Harold Berman no le gustaban los cambios._

_Se sentó atrás, sorprendido de que Sid y Stinky no le guardaran sitio. A su lado, Helga Pataki intentaba reparar algo que brillaba en su pupitre pero que no podía ver porque lo cubría con su cuerpo._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda Helga?- le preguntó el chico, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el día desde que dejó su casa, al frente del salón, el profesor se presentaba escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra._

_-¿Te parece que la necesito?- le espetó, girándose a verlo y cubriendo su mesa, donde reposaba el objeto. Harold la miró sorprendido, tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos, sus córneas estaban inyectadas en sangre y su piel se veía de un extraño color cenizo… Parecía enferma, de algo contagioso. Harold se lamentó estar sentado junto a ella y no con sus habituales amigos. Además, aquello era algo más para sumar a la lista de las cosas que eran diferentes, la chica no usaba más su vestido rosa distintivo. Ahora vestía pantalones de mezclilla como tres tallas más grandes y los aseguraba con un cinturón de tela, una camisa de franela igual de grande a cuadros rosas y rojos, y tenía puesta la gorra azul que Arnold le había regalado, debajo de la que había metido todo su cabello, dejando sólo algunos mechones asomándose._

_-Sólo quería ser amable- refunfuñó por la respuesta de la rubia, pero la chica ya no le hacía caso, había regresado su atención al objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Suspirando, se mentalizó para soportar las cuatro horas de clases que tendrían por delante antes de la hora del almuerzo, que ya esperaba con ansías para poder hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que pasó en la mañana._

_Y en la hora del almuerzo, las cosas sólo empeoraron. _

_Con su bandeja en las manos, Harold empezó a buscar en el comedor a sus amigos, sorprendido de ubicarlos en la mesa de Rhonda, Nadine, Peapod, Gerald, Lorenzo y Lila. Era raro ver a Gerald sin Phoebe, pero con ver alrededor entendió por qué… La oriental estaba sentada con Helga en la mesa del fondo… Sin darle más importancia, se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban Sid y Stinky._

_-¡Hey, Harold!- lo saludó el de gorra verde, señalando el lugar junto a él para que el chico se sentara –Teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte- antes de que Harold pudiera responder, Rhonda los interrumpió, retomando la conversación que sostenían en la mesa antes de que él llegara._

_-Entonces… ni creas que te salvarás de responder Lila, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?- arrebolada, la pelirroja tomó una trenza entre sus dedos, Harold miró a la pelinegra que había hecho la pregunta desconcertado, ¿Qué clase de tema era ese?_

_-Oh, vamos Lila. Yo ya respondí- le dijo Gerald._

_-Todos sabíamos la respuesta que darías, antes de que la dieras, Gerald- rodando los ojos, Rhonda lo miró como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería. Harold miraba de uno a otro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar._

_-Sólo intentaba animarla a responder, Rhonda- con el ceño fruncido, el moreno le regresó la diatriba dialéctica de la chica._

_-Fue Arnie- una voz suave se hizo escuchar en la mesa, deteniendo la pelea que estaban por tener los dos pelinegros –El primo de Arnold- añadió Lila, cuando se dio cuenta que más de uno en la mesa la miraba confundido._

_-Wow, eso no lo vi venir- afirmó Sid –El mío fue Marcy, durante el verano… en el cumpleaños de Park, jugamos botella y bueno...- dejó la oración en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros, Harold lo miró alucinado, ¿Sid había tenido su primer beso y no se lo contó? Los demás presentes rieron, como si el chico hubiera contado algo muy gracioso, todos menos Harold, que estaba perdido en la conversación._

_-Ese juego ha cobrado más primeros besos que Peapod- comentó entre risas Lorenzo._

_-Es tu turno Nadine- dijo muy segura Rhonda, haciendo que su amiga rubia se atragantara un poco a mitad de una risa y empezara a toser. Peapod se puso rojo hasta las orejas –Déjenme adivinar- Rhonda sonrió de lado -¿Ha sido Peapod?- la rubia asintió, los de la mesa hicieron una exclamación de incredulidad._

_-¿Y tú Stinky? ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?- preguntó Gerald, con una entretenida sonrisa._

_-En quinto grado, durante el viaje que hicimos a San Lorenzo, una chica de la gente de ojos verdes me besó- el chico campirano sonreía orgulloso de su pequeña hazaña -¿Qué hay de ti, Lorenzo?- preguntó Stinky. _

_-Esa es fácil… fui yo… y él fue mi primer beso también- Harold miró a Rhonda con la boca abierta cuando la escuchó decir aquello, sin saber por qué, oírla le había quitado el apetito. La pelinegra miró al chico recién llegado –Eres el único que falta de decirnos quién fue su primer beso Harold- la heredera de los Lloyd se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del chico de gorra azul._

_-Apuesto a que fue Patty- dijo riendo Sid –aunque nunca nos has contado nada- agregó, refiriéndose a él y a Stinky. El nombre de la castaña en la conversación incrementó el nudo en el estómago que estaba sintiendo._

_-No he besado nunca- con el ceño fruncido, Harold contempló el cambio en las expresiones de sus amigos y compañeros. "¿Qué pasaba?" se preguntaba, antes del verano, que él recordara, las chicas eran asquerosas para Sid y Stinky, tanto como para él._

_-Debes estar jugando- dijo con incredulidad Peapod._

_-Hablo en serio- repitió, y no pudo creer que los demás se echaran a reír. Se reían de él._

_-Viejo, eres mayor que nosotros- exclamó Gerald y Harold no pudo soportarlo más. Había salido de la cafetería y pasó el resto del día evitando ver o hablar con cualquiera de los que estuvieron en esa mesa. Para cuando el primer día de clases terminó, todos en el salón sabían que él no había besado y se burlaban de él por eso._

Al salir de la escuela fue en bici directo al campo Gerald, justo donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara para no tener que volver a la escuela.

-¿Harold?- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, se encontró con Patty Smith viéndolo preocupada.

-Patty- la chica había crecido unos centímetros y llevaba su cabello castaño con un listón negro como diadema.

-¿Estás bien?- iba camino a su casa, cuando lo vio. No sabía qué era, con exactitud, lo que la obligó a detenerse en el campo Gerald, quizás la postura del chico, quizás los ojos cerrados con fuerza o quizás eran los rumores que escuchó al salir de la escuela y que se imaginaba eran la razón de la turbulenta aura del chico.

-No. No estoy bien- la castaña siempre le había inspirado confianza a Harold, para contarle cualquier cosa –Todo está cambiando muy rápido- el chico se sentó. Estar en ese lugar le ayudaba a pensar, los recuerdos que tenía con la pandilla en ese sitio, no tenían precio –Todos son diferentes- afirmó decaído.

-Harold, sólo estamos creciendo. Los cambios son inevitables- Patty se sentó junto a él, dejando su bicicleta en el pasto –Pero no tienen que ser malos. Tarde o temprano nos acostumbramos a las cosas nuevas- sonriéndole, la chica puso su mano sobre la del chico, sonrojándolo –¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando?- le preguntó directamente, sin más rodeos. Harold la miró alucinado, no se esperaba que la intuición de la castaña fuera tan buena.

-Es que…- de sólo pensar en decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago -… hasta antes de que iniciara el verano, Sid y Stinky me molestaban porque pensaban que tú y yo ya nos habíamos besado- Patty abrió la boca con sorpresa ante esa declaración –y ahora no paran de molestarme porque no nos hemos besado- frustrado Harold se talló el rostro con ambas manos, soltándose del agarre que mantenía la castaña, haciéndole sentir frío ahí donde antes su piel sostenía contacto con la tibia mano del chico -¿Por qué se han vuelto las cosas tan confusas? En casa, mis padres pelean por todo, cuando mi papá quedó sin trabajo era porque no tenía trabajo y ahora que consiguió uno, las peleas son porque mi mamá dice que no nos alcanza el dinero- la castaña le miró sorprendida, no creyó que él le contaría algo así, de personal –y creí que por lo menos tendría un poco de normalidad con la pandilla, pero no fue así- terminó de lamentarse, se giró a ver al rostro a Patty, tenía una mirada extraña, era como la que su mamá le daba cuando estaba enfermo… Pero que él supiera, estaba muy sano.

-Lamento escuchar eso Harold- suspiró la compañía del chico, mirando al cielo que empezaba a teñirse de anaranjados y rosados con el inicio del atardecer –Creo que deberías concentrarte en las cosas que sí puedes cambiar- razonó Patty.

-¿Te refieres a buscar a quién besar para que me dejen en paz?- se rascó la cabeza, tener catorce años era más difícil de lo que creyó.

-En realidad, pensaba en que podías concentrarte en buscar una forma de ayudar a tus padres con los gastos… ya sabes, intentar consumir menos agua y luz, dejar de pedir golosinas, empezar a ayudar a tu mamá con las tareas de la casa… esas cosas- Harold la vio sonrojarse –El momento de tu primer beso ya llegará… te lo aseguro- terminando de hablar, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y cruzó miradas con el chico, que la veía tan fijamente, y con un singular brillo en los ojos, que la puso muy nerviosa. Se puso de pie –Tengo que llegar a casa- habló de carrerilla.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Harold, emocionado con la idea de seguir hablando con su amiga, a quien no veía mucho en la escuela por estar en diferentes grados.

-No hace falta, nos vemos después- le dijo con la bicicleta en las manos, y subiéndose a ella, se despidió agitando su mano. Harold se quedó de pie en el campo Gerald viéndola alejarse, con un mal sabor al no poderla acompañar.

¿Qué cosa rara sentía en el estómago?...

Se encogió de hombros, por lo menos, hablar con su amiga lo había ayudado a ver las cosas en perspectiva... seguramente al día siguiente ya se habrían olvidado del tonto rumor.

De esa conversación con Patty, había pasado una semana. Una larga, tediosa y molesta semana. Nadie había olvidado el tonto rumor. Nadie había perdido interés en molestarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que el nuevo profesor había armado parejas para un proyecto de Biología, y le había puesto con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd… aún no les decía lo peor… Lo peor era el tema del proyecto, "Las diferentes enfermedades de transmisión sexual y su sintomatología"… ¿Mencionó que tenían que exponer el proyecto frente a toda la clase?, porque esa era la cereza del pastel.

Suspiró, bandeja de comida en mano, además de esa tontería de Biología, tenía que sumar a su lista de motivos por los que la semana pasada había sido larga, tediosa y molesta…

Ahora Sid y Stinky se sentaban en la mesa de Rhonda. Con Lorenzo, Iggy (que se sentía demasiado cool como para asistir a clases el primer día), Peapod, Nadine, Lila, Mary (una castaña que se le pegaba como lapa al "trío dorado", como Helga bautizó al grupo de Nadine, Lila y Rhonda), Gerald… y por supuesto… Rhonda.

Y él podría darse media vuelta y sentarse en cualquier otro lugar, pero ¿Con quién se sentaría? ¿Con Eugene, Sheena, Marcy y Park? ¿O con Robert, Brainny, Joey y Billy? ¿O con Phoebe y Helga? Al pensar en el par de chicas, miró hacia la mesa. Seguía sentándose a lado de la rubia en las clases, y su aspecto del primer día sólo había empeorado. Quizás en realidad estaba enferma. Eso descartaba esa mesa, y nunca se sentaría en las otras… suspiró una vez más… Se armó de valor para llegar al sitio que había ocupado en la cafetería los últimos ocho días, dándose cuenta mientras se acercaba que las chicas no estaban en la mesa, "Perfecto" pensó aliviado Harold, mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Sid.

-Viejo, no sabía que era biológicamente posible llegar a los 14 sin besar a ninguna chica… o chico- comentó Iggy, dirigiéndose al recién llegado -¿Cómo es que no se te han caído los labios?- preguntó, pareciendo genuinamente interesado en la respuesta que Harold le pudiera dar. Los demás rieron, el de gorra azul sólo giró los ojos… A veces se cuestionaba si así se veía él cuando molestaba a otros…

-Déjenlo en paz- pidió Gerald, sin resultado alguno.

-¿De verdad es tan difícil encontrar a una chica que quiera besarte?- le preguntó Sid riendo –Así acabarías con todo esto, si tanto te molesta- se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta la reacción que provocaba en Harold su comentario.

-¿Quién querría?- preguntó Stinky, inocentemente –Yo no besaría a Harold- el de gorra azul no tuvo suficiente tiempo para agradecer a Dios que Stinky no quisiera besarlo.

Intentó bloquear su conversación, que ahora giraba en torno a las chicas que nunca besarían, escuchando solamente a Gerald decirles que jamás besaría a Helga G. Pataki.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró el Trío Dorado, con uniformes de porristas que las favorecía bastante. Stinky y los demás, excepto el moreno, comenzaron a comentar sobre Lila… sobre lo hermosa que se veía en esa minifalda, en aquel crop top y con el cabello en una coleta. Pero Harold no pudo despegar sus ojos de la figura de Rhonda, tenía una diminuta cintura, piernas delgadas y estilizadas, el cuello de un cisne y la elegancia que siempre le acompañaba a donde fuera.

Harold comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, el nudo en el estómago volvió, ahora además, sus manos le hormigueaban y sudaban. Mientras más se acercaba Rhonda a la mesa, más quería Harold salir corriendo de ahí. Se sentía anclado a su sitio, sin poder moverse. Las tres chicas, con Mary tras ellas, llegaron finalmente a la mesa. .

-¡Estamos en el equipo de porristas!- dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

-Eso es estupendo, qué gusto por las tres- las felicitó Lorenzo.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo en mi nuevo uniforme, Lorenzo?- preguntó Rhonda, haciendo que el de gorra azul se levantara abruptamente, sintiendo que no podría permanecer en la mesa escuchando cómo Rhonda pedía cumplidos para su insanamente corto uniforme de porrista.

Salió corriendo del lugar.

En esa carrera, no se fijó a dónde se dirigía, o más concretamente, hacia quién…

Terminó estrellándose con Helga y bañándola de yahoo soda.

-¡Criminal, chico rosa! ¿¡Has visto cómo me dejaste!?- Phoebe miraba la escena alarmada, su amiga rubia estaba más irascible que de costumbre -¡Voy a molerte a golpes!- Harold seguía en el piso, en medio de la cafetería, cuando la vio acercarse y entonces retrocedió.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Tú me contagiaste!- le gritó, sin recordar el lugar en el que estaban. Sin poder tener un solo pensamiento claro, en su mente, todo estaba revuelto -¡Por tu culpa tengo esta enfermedad!- parándose, siguió su camino corriendo. El comedor sumido en un mortuorio silencio. Helga y Phoebe se miraron confundidas ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Harold y Helga se besaron y ella le contagió algo!- gritó una voz anónima en la habitación, pero pareció suficiente para encender el hervidero de comentarios sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

La última clase de ese día era precisamente Biología, el profesor Clarkson les explicaba lo que era una enfermedad de transmisión sexual para que sus estudiantes pudieran realizar su investigación, pero no podía continuar con todos los murmullos que se alzaban en el aula, los cuchicheos y risitas ya lo tenían harto.

-¿Se puede saber qué les parece tan entretenido Señorita Lloyd?- preguntó entonces el profesor, sintiéndose rendido ante el bullicio que ya se salía de control en su clase, haciendo silencio entre los pupitres, parecían esperar ansiosos la respuesta de la pelinegra, que agitó su cabello y compuso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Sólo me estaba preguntando si una ETS puede transmitirse también con un simple beso-comentó fingiendo inocencia, Harold alzó su mirada de su libro de texto, donde la había clavado las últimas tres horas, añorando que el timbre de la escuela sonara de una buena vez… ¿Por qué Rhonda preguntaba algo así?

-No, Señorita Lloyd… una enfermedad de esa naturaleza sólo se transmite durante el contacto de fluidos que existe en el acto sexual- con voz monocorde, respondió a la pregunta. Por eso odiaba el temario de secundaria, por las preguntas tontas que el alumnado hacia sobre los temas relacionados con el sexo.

-Entonces… Harold y Helga practicaron el acto sexual para que ella lo haya contagiado ¿no?- razonó, rezumando inocencia la pelinegra, sin que una sola alma en el salón le creyera su actuación. La reacción del salón fue instantánea, la mayoría se unió para soltar exclamaciones de burla, grititos de sorpresa y risas malintencionadas. Harold se giró con pavor a ver a la rubia, que ya lo fulminaba con la mirada, casi bufando, por lo que se había dicho de ellos…

-¡Silencio! ¡Calma!- gritó el profesor, consiguiendo que la algarabía cediera un poco –Si ustedes dos tienen o sospechan que tienen una enfermedad, de cualquier tipo, por favor, vayan a la enfermería. Pero no distraigan a mi clase- y sin más que decir, el señor Clarkson continuó los últimos quince minutos antes de la chicharra, cuando se retiró dejando a un grupo de adolescentes agitados detrás.

-¡Criminal, Chico Rosa! ¿Ya ves lo que tu retraso mental provoca?- le espetó furiosa la rubia en cuanto salió del aula el profesor.

-Yo no hice nada- intentó excusarse el chico, pero un grupo ya se acercaba a ellos, Sid, Stinky, Iggy y Peapod.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas estrenado con Helga Pataki! ¡Así se hace compañero!- le dijo Sid en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Cielos Harold, ahora eres todo un hombre. Te admiro tanto- exclamó Stinky. Helga miró a Harold con odio, mientras a ella se acercaron Phoebe y Gerald, el moreno lo miraba también con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No hay algo que quieras aclarar?- preguntó el menor de los Johanssen, con su expresión intimidante, haciendo que Harold tragara grueso. Miró entre un grupo y otro… aquella era su oportunidad para que dejaran de molestarlo diciendo que no había besado a nadie… era demasiado bueno.

-No sé de qué hablas- los tres a su derecha pusieron expresiones similares de desconcierto y furia, Phoebe sujetó a Helga cuando intentó golpear al chico.

-Vámonos Helga, no vale la pena- le dijo, dedicando una mirada de lástima a Harold antes de llevarse a su amiga de ahí.

-Haré que te arrepientas de esto- le aseguró Gerald, murmurándolo al oído de Harold, tomó los bolsos de Helga y su novia y salió de ahí, sintiendo las ganas de romper algo palpitando en sus brazos.

-Qué aguafiestas- se quejó Iggy.

-Vamos a pasar la tarde a mi casa, ¿vienen?- les dijo Rhonda, que salía con la pelirroja y la rubia.

-Claro- afirmó Lorenzo.

-También estás invitado, Harold- añadió con coquetería, y el chico enrojeció. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que decir la verdad… pero… ¿a quién le estaba haciendo daño? A nadie, se respondió. Y tomando sus cosas se fue a pasar la tarde por primera vez en dos meses con sus amigos.

Veintiún días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en la clase de Biología. No había visto a Patty de nuevo, pero las cosas entre Sid, Stinky y él, volvían a la normalidad. Con la diferencia de que durante el almuerzo, se sentaban en la mesa de Rhonda. Seguía sintiéndose raro cerca de ella, pero no durante el tiempo que se sentaba con ella en la cafetería, no, era durante el tiempo que pasaba en su casa trabajando en el proyecto que tenían que presentar justamente ese día.

Helga, Phoebe y Gerald no le dirigían la palabra. Intentó explicarse con ellos más de una vez, pero nunca le daban oportunidad de hablar con ellos… luego de tres semanas, dejó de intentar.

Ayudaba en la carnicería las mañanas de los sábados y domingos. Patty había tenido razón, y poco a poco las peleas en casa fueron menguando según él empezaba a ayudar y a ahorrar. La unigénita del matrimonio Smith siempre le había dado buenos consejos, y lo escuchaba, era diferente a la amistad que tenía con los chicos o con Helga, cuando la rubia aún le hablaba. Le hubiera gustado estar junto a ella para calmarse, no podía contener su ansiedad cada que pensaba en la exposición que tendría que hacer.

Al llegar al pasillo de los casilleros, vio algo que lo dejó congelado en el mismo sitio, incapaz de seguir avanzando…

Con letras rojas, en la puerta del casillero de Helga, la palabra "Zorra" estaba pintada con trazos toscos…

¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así a la chica más ruda que había en séptimo grado?

Negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se acercó al casillero, descubriendo que se encontraba desgonzado de las bisagras y que el interior tenía la misma palabra en rojo, repetida una y otra vez. Los libros deshojados tenían marcas de corte en las pastas y un olor fétido le llegó del interior.

-¿Regodeándote en lo que tus mentiras provocaron?- la voz de alguien más lo sorprendió tanto que terminó tirando la puerta del casillero, causando un estruendo en el pasillo que atrajo las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban. Al girarse, se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que era Gerald quien le hablaba.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto!- le reclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Casi?- preguntó elevando una ceja –Qué lástima- murmuró despectivamente. Harold se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a sentirse completamente avergonzado ante el moreno. De un segundo a otro, cayó en la cuenta de lo que el chico le había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mis mentiras provocaron esto?- el de gorra azul volvió a mirar el lamentable estado del casillero de su amiga.

-Han estado molestándola… desde que decidiste hacer mutis por el foro y dejaste que todos pensaran que se acostó contigo- Gerald miró con rabia y tristeza el sitio donde solía guardar sus cosas la rubia… ahora compartía casillero con Phoebe, e intentaban ocultarlo de todos para evitar que destruyeran también el de la oriental.

-No… no sabía- exclamó incrédulo ¿La atormentaban por ese tonto rumor? –A mí nadie me ha molestado- dijo con aprehensión en su voz.

-Porque eres un chico. Ella es una chica- y luego de decirlo, Gerald se detuvo un momento ¿Helga era una chica? Después de pensarlo por un momento, de recordar sus delicadas pestañas y sus labios rosas, decidió que sí, Helga definitivamente era una chica.

-Eso es injusto- se quejó Harold, alucinado con la idea de que Helga fuera víctima de acoso en la escuela, siendo que solía ser la matona del grupo.

-Claro que sí- y lanzándole una última mirada de odio en dirección a Harold, el moreno siguió su camino al aula de séptimo grado. Los espectadores del intercambio comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, enervando a Harold al punto de que terminó gritándoles que se largaran.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer exactamente. No podía permitir que continuaran haciéndole eso a Helga, ella era su amiga.

La clase de Biología era la última hora antes de terminar el horario escolar, para muchos un alivio, para quienes expondrían su proyecto era un calvario que se alargó todo el día, para Harold, era el preludio a lo que creía sería un suicidio social. Quizás Sid y Stinky, con sus nuevos amigos populares, no le volvieran a hablar. Pero lo correcto era lo correcto, y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo sólo porque a sus amigos se les había metido algodón en el cerebro durante el verano.

-La última pareja del día, señorita Lloyd, señor Berman. Adelante- había llegado el momento, se mentalizó todo el día para recibir el odio de la pelinegra después de ejecutar su plan. De todo lo que perdería, sentarse con ella en el almuerzo era lo que le molestaba más… Por alguna razón que no comprendía.

-Gracias Señor Clarkson- Harold tragó grueso, miró alrededor uno a uno los rostros de sus compañeros, deteniéndose en cierta rubia que tenía la mirada perdida, las mejillas hundidas y bolsas negras bajo los ojos… nunca la había visto tan enferma… tan demacrada… respiró profundo, él tenía parte de culpa y debía resarcirse –Nos ha tocado hablarles sobre la sífilis, una enfermedad que tiene como principal sintomatología la aparición de úlceras en los órganos sexuales- sus compañeros hicieron gesto de asco -Como saben, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no pueden contraerse a través del aire, o por un apretón de manos… necesitamos tener un contacto más íntimo- con sus últimas palabras, los hormonados adolescentes en el aula comenzaron a soltar molestas risitas –una intimidad que erróneamente ustedes creen que Helga y yo tuvimos- Rhonda le codeó, intentando llamar su atención, pero Harold ni siquiera la miró y no titubeó al continuar –Yo dejé que creyeran ese rumor porque me avergüenza el hecho de no haber besado a ninguna chica- las conversaciones por lo bajo iniciaron, el profesor miraba a su alumno con una mezcla de hastío y orgullo, muy extrañas de ver –Pero me avergüenza más que mientras a mí me han dicho que soy una especie de héroe porque creían que ya había tenido sexo- se fijó en el rostro de la rubia, completamente roja y con los ojos abiertos de par en par –… y a mi amiga, por ser mujer, la trataron como si hubiera cometido algún crimen- frunció el ceño –así que… para dejarles claro y sin lugar a dudas que todo era un invento- Harold se bajó los pantalones -¡Vean! No hay nada anormal con mis genitales- en el salón se lanzaron gritos de alarma, indignación y risas descontroladas, muchos se cubrían los ojos, otros miraban la escena entre escandalizados y divertidos.

-¡Señor Berman!- exclamó el profesor, sintiéndose al borde del llanto ¿Por qué aceptaba darle clases a un grupo de adolescentes hormonados? –Súbase el pantalón inmediatamente- ése fue el momento en el que sonó la chicharra marcando el término de clases, mientras Harold obedecía la indicación de su profesor -¡Detención! Dos meses- reiteró con autoridad –Ya pueden irse- ése había sido un día largo y difícil.

El grupo de séptimo comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a retirarse en medio de un barullo de conversaciones dispersas. Rhonda miraba a Harold con el rostro impertérrito, poniendo aún más nervioso al chico.

-Debo admitir…- comenzó a decir la pelinegra- que aunque el final fue… grotesco- arrugó la nariz al decirlo –que hayas defendido a las mujeres fue muy elegante- y finalmente sonrió.

-¿No prestabas atención?- le preguntó confundido Harold –Defendía a Helga- le dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño, que le dijera aquello era surreal.

-No lo eches a perder, Harold- rodando los ojos, la unigénita Lloyd se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigas y salir del salón. Al alzar la mirada, el chico se encontró con los ojos azules de Helga, tenía una expresión hosca en el rostro y eso lo preocupó. Temía un poco la ira de la rubia. Avanzó hasta su pupitre junto al de ella, notando que Phoebe y Gerald estaban de pie a su lado.

-Viejo, ¿Realmente tenías que bajarte los pantalones?- le recibió en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, mitad divertido, mitad escandalizado.

-Quería dejar claro mi punto- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a mirar a Helga –Además, pensé que si me castigaban, sería más fácil que me perdonaras- la rubia descruzó los brazos y relajó su expresión.

-Chico listo- murmuró, sonriendo levemente.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos- habló Phoebe -¿Te veo mañana, Helga?- sonriéndole con ternura, se dirigió a su mejor amiga, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Gerald bufó molesto, "_Otro día que no podré venir a la escuela con Phoebe, a solas_".

-Criminal, Pheebs… puedo venir sola a la escuela. No tengo una enfermedad terminal ni nada por el estilo- la rubia rodó los ojos, la oriental la había estado tratando como si fuera su mamá.

-¿Segura?- la pequeña Heyerdahl la miró preocupada.

-Dijo que está bien Phoebe, vamos pollita… dale su espacio- intervino el moreno, emocionado con la expectativa de pasar más tiempo a solas con su novia, sin su mejor amiga cerca.

-De acuerdo- aceptó reticente. Se despidieron de la rubia y de Harold, saliendo tomados de la mano. El chico observó la nostalgia en la contemplación de Helga, se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera presenciando un momento privado de la chica, por lo que apartó su mirada y se encontró con las partes del objeto que intentaba reparar la rubia sobre el pupitre.

-¿Sigues sin poder arreglarlo?- ante la pregunta, Helga salió de su ensimismamiento y puso su atención en su compañero.

-Sí… creo que hay cosas que no tienen arreglo- se hundió de hombros, había tristeza en su rostro cuando miraba aquel objeto. Harold no pudo evitar ofrecerse a repararlo.

-Puedo intentarlo- afirmó, y tomó las partes del relicario que, descubrió con sorpresa, tenía una foto del rubio cabeza de balón. Decidió no decir nada al respecto y se dedicó a intentar arreglar aquel objeto… la rubia se sentó junto a él y por unos momentos sólo lo observó trabajar en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Todo este drama fue porque no te ha besado una chica?- preguntó finalmente Helga.

-Sí- enrojeció Harold, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Pues qué tontería- afirmó la chica, sonriéndole con complicidad, Harold sintió que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros… estaba en paz con la menor de las Pataki… su pequeño ridículo había valido la pena.

-Ten- le entregó el relicario ensamblado –sólo tienes que tener más cuidado- los ojos de Helga brillaron, su sonrisa creció, y el sentimiento de bienestar que viene de hacer lo correcto invadió a Harold.

-Muchas gracias, chico rosa- y en lo que dura el aleteo de una mariposa, la rubia le besó. Su primer beso. Harold abrió los ojos de par en par, la chica ya tenía su mochila al hombro.

-No dejes que nadie vuelva a molestarte- al salir del aula, se llevó con ella el olor a rosas que la identificaba.

Harold llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Una tenue sonrisa dibujándose en ellos.

¿Tanto escándalo por eso?

Y sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas en el aula vacía. Estuvo riendo solo algunos minutos antes de poder calmarse lo suficiente para tomar sus cosas e irse a casa.

Se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Luego de mucho tiempo, sentía que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

Al salir de la escuela, alguien le llamó. Al girar, un auto lujoso se emparejó a él, el cristal del asiento trasero descendió, permitiendo ver en su interior a la unigénita Lloyd.

-Olvidé decirte algo- Harold suspiró, no todo podía ser tan bueno, ya se le hacía raro que la pelinegra no le hubiese reclamado por convertir su trabajo de semanas en un acto para redimirse con Helga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose al vehículo, introduciendo la cabeza en la ventana. Por segunda vez en el día, sintió los labios de alguien más sobre los suyos, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, ésta vez no duró un parpadeo. Rhonda prolongó el contacto, provocando escalofríos en Harold, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y se alejó, a mitad del suspiró que se le escapaba a ambos.

-Ya has dado tu primer beso, felicidades- le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa satisfecha. Y dejando a un estupefacto chico, le pidió al chofer que continuara su camino. Harold se quedó solo una vez más. Sorprendido de lo diferente que ambos contactos habían sido entre sí, sintiéndose más que nunca enfermo del estómago… lo que muchos llamaban "mariposas" haciendo estragos en él.

Así fue como el séptimo grado de Harold inició, su primer y segundo beso el mismo día.

El verano entre octavo y noveno grado resultaba ser el más caluroso de los últimos años.

Ese fin de semana se encontraba, como siempre, en la carnicería del señor Green. Tenía un año trabajando ahí, y era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, recientemente le ascendieron y ya atendía en mostrador, y como era costumbre, Patty Smith entraba por la puerta un sábado a las diez de la mañana, como cada sábado desde aquel fin de semana seguido al día de su primer y segundo beso, resultó que Gerald le había dicho a la castaña lo que estaba pasando y ella lo había evitado, esa era la razón de que no la hubiese visto en los días que siguieron al malentendido de lo que pasó entre Helga y Harold.

Pero en cuanto se resarció con la pareja de novios y la rubia, el moreno le habló a Patty para explicarle cómo el chico de gorra azul había hecho el ridículo en su exposición. Harold seguía sin comprender por qué lo que hizo ese día conmovió a Rhonda y Patty, pero el sábado que la castaña se apareció en la carnicería para cumplir con el encargo de su madre, le buscó en la parte trasera y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él, lo besó.

Ahora, cada que la veía, sólo podía fijarse en el rosa de sus labios… En la forma de corazón de su boca… en el escote V de su blusa… "_Esperen_", pensó alarmado de su propio tren de pensamiento, "_Patty nunca usa escote_" y de alguna forma, pensar que otros podrían verla usando esa misma blusa lo hizo enfurecer.

-Hola Harold, está haciendo mucho calor ¿no?- entonces notó otra cosa demasiado alarmante, la blusa era de tirantes, dejando los hombros y clavícula de la chica a la vista... además, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos. Frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Por qué Patty se vestía con tan poca ropa?

-Supongo- refunfuñó. No es que se quejara de la cantidad de piel que ahora podía ver de la castaña, mentiría si dijera que no observaba los entrenamientos de las animadoras porque usaban prendas cortas y dejaban sus piernas desnudas… pero Patty, era Patty… aquellos dos años, se habían convertido en mejores amigos, inseparables, salían juntos al cine o estudiaban en la casa de alguno de ellos o iban al muelle a arrojar piedras… amaba pasar el rato con ella, era de sus cosas favoritas… eso y ver a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd con su uniforme de porrista…

Pero Patty estaba en preparatoria ahora…

Aunque tenían la misma edad, estar en grados diferentes dificultaba que continuaran viéndose con la misma asiduidad… para empezar, ahora ella estaba en otra escuela… ¿Y si conocía a un chico que le gustara? ¿Y si lo cambiaba?

-¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?- le preguntó burlona, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente al mostrador.

-Sabes que no me gustan los cambios- y al decirle aquello, le dio una significativa mirada a sus muslos que enrojeció a la castaña.

-¡Harold!- exclamó indignada, y colocó la bolsa de mandado que llevaba sobre sus piernas.

-Sólo digo que… si estás buscando impresionar a algún chico…- y dejó la oración en el aire, fingiendo desinterés.

-Por supuesto que no...- las mejillas de la chica estaban arreboladas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Harold no pudo frenar la sonrisa satisfecha que se pintó en su rostro -… es sólo que está haciendo mucho calor- murmuró apenada, apartando el rostro para intentar disimular el color en su rostro.

-Bien- y comenzó a preparar la orden de siempre para la madre de la castaña. En el cumpleaños de Phoebe, hacia un par de meses, se había enterado que el beso que le dio Patty en aquel sábado, había sido el primer beso de la castaña. No tenía una razón lógica para explicar el sentimiento de posesividad que eso despertaba en él, quería ser el único al que Patty besara…

-Y… ¿Qué tal van tus entrenamientos?- casi se lastima con el mazo de carne, con el que golpeaba el corte, al escucharla. Olvidaba que durante octavo grado se había apuntado al equipo de fútbol americano… motivado principalmente para poder pasar más tiempo viendo a Rhonda en traje de porrista.

-Bien… Muy bien… Creo que estoy mejorando- le sonrió nervioso a la castaña, que lo miró con una ceja elevada. Guardaron silencio, uno que entre ellos no era incómodo. A Harold le gustaban mucho las cosas simples… con Patty las cosas siempre eran simples… con Rhonda, todo era muy complicado.

-¿Estaría bien si cuando termines tu turno, vamos juntos a nadar?- le preguntó la castaña cuando pagaba por su pedido.

-Claro que sí- sonrió contento –les aviso a Sid y Stinky. Quizás Helga, Gerald y Phoebe quieran ir también- Patty lo miró de manera extraña, como si hubiera dicho algo malo… pero duró sólo un segundo.

-Genial, entre más mejor- y tomó su carne para hacer sonar la campana de la puerta avisando su salida de la tienda. ¿Se veía decepcionada o fue su imaginación? Encogiéndose de hombros, desbloqueó su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a sus amigos, aquella tarde se divertirían a lo grande, y podría pasar más tiempo con Patty.

Definitivamente esta tarde no se estaba divirtiendo ni pasándola en grande. Estaba confundido, y muy incómodo. Avisó a sus amigos, todos estaban ahí… el problema era, que todos estaban ahí… aparentemente, Sid invitó a Nadine, que invitó a Rhonda y a Lila, que invitaron a Lorenzo, Iggy, Peapod, Eugene y Sheena… Helga invitó a Brainny, Phoebe invitó a Park y a sus amigos, Gerald invitó a su equipo de baloncesto… Y luego cambiaron de destino, y estaban en casa de los Lloyd… la última vez que estuvo ahí fue en el cumpleaños de Rhonda, y nada había salido bien. La vio besándose con Lorenzo mientras intentaba encontrar el baño. Maldito el enorme tamaño de ese lugar.

Así que, en lugar de una tarde tranquila, tirado en un camastro, estaba en una fiesta con los chicos de su escuela.

Genial… Así se hace Harold…

No había visto a Patty desde que llegaron. Intuía que estaba con Phoebe y Helga, pero tampoco veía a la rubia ni a la oriental.

-¿Por qué tan apartado, Harold?- Rhonda se acercó a él con su bikini blanco mojado por el chapuzón que se había dado en la alberca, gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello a su cuello, deslizándose por fuerza de gravedad al sur de su cuerpo.

-Sólo intento encontrar algo de comer- respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo observando el recorrido de una gota de agua sobre la piel de la pelinegra, que ya le sonreía burlona, consciente de lo que podía provocar en los chicos.

-Podemos ir a buscarte algo a la cocina- y puso inocentemente su mano sobre los bíceps del chico. El ejercicio que hacía para jugar, y el hecho de que ya tuviera 16… a Rhonda le parecía que le favorecían al unigénito Berman.

-Sí… podemos- "_no sé si deberíamos_", pensó Harold mientras la chica tomaba su caftán y lo guiaba a través del jardín, hacia la casa.

-¿Qué se te antoja, Harold? ¿Dulce? ¿Salado? ¿Picante?- enarcó una ceja interrogante. Estar a solas con la chica estaba haciéndolo sentir enfermo de nuevo… todo su estómago se revolvía, comprimía y expandía.

-Picante está bien- Rhonda sonrió de lado.

-Vaya…- y se giró con una expresión insinuante, que Harold notó pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que insinuaba. Tomó un tazón con pepinos previamente pelados y cortados, les colocó sal, limón y chile, y se volvió a girar… separó los labios, haciendo al corazón del chico acelerarse. Pero antes de que dijera nada, entró por la puerta Lorenzo.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó mientras sacudía su cabello y empapaba a Rhonda, dejando un charco alrededor de sus pies por el agua que escurría su traje de baño.

-¡Lorenzo!- reclamó la chica, a mitad de una risa.

-Lo siento- le sonrió en un gesto de culpa y luego se giró a Harold, pareciendo notar su presencia por primera vez –Hey, chico patito ¿No vas a nadar?- el aludido frunció el ceño, odiaba aquel sobrenombre, cuando se bajó los pantalones frente a su clase olvidaba que llevaba sus calzoncillos de la suerte, con patitos en él… y desde entonces, le decían así… no todos ni todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo escuchaba era molesto.

-Ya te dije que se llama Harold- le recordó la chica, pasándole al de gorra azul el bowl con el pepino y abrazándose a la cintura del pelinegro –Volvamos a la piscina- casi ronroneó al chico, y Lorenzo volvió a olvidar la existencia del corpulento adolescente, salieron de la cocina abrazados y Harold suspiró al verse solo. Tomó un cubierto y comenzó a picar el pepino que Rhonda preparó para él… ¿Por qué con ella todo era tan complicado?... ¿Qué eran?... No eran amigos, no besas a tus amigos… Bueno, Helga lo besó, pero sólo fue una vez, y él y Rhonda… Había sucedido más veces que eso… Siempre era ella la que lo besaba sin aviso… No la entendía… Sabía que Lorenzo y ella no eran novios. No lo eran. Pero así como Harold y Rhonda tampoco, los pelinegros también se besaban… ¿Por qué Rhonda hacia eso?

-Ah, lo siento, no quise…- le interrumpió una voz desde la entrada y al girarse, Harold se encontró a Patty -… Harold- su tono de voz era aliviado… el chico sonrió ante la idea de que la castaña se aliviara de verlo -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la barra de la cocina, luego de lavarse las manos.

-Estoy por comerme este pepino enchilado ¿Quieres?- Harold la vio entretenido mientras la castaña asentía y empezaba a tomar las rodajas de pepino con los dedos y las llevaba a sus labios (sus muy rosas labios) y después de comerlos, lamía sus dedos, contenta.

-Otra vez me estás mirando fijamente- habló Patty, luego de pasar un rato comiendo con el chico -¿Me he manchado?- alarmada de que acertara en el motivo, comenzó a intentar limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta, arrancándole una carcajada a Harold.

-Sólo pensaba en lo simple que eres- respondió sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Simple?- Patty se veía contrariada, y Harold intentó explicarse mejor.

-Sí. Todo en ti es simple- los ojos de la chica se le nublaron por lágrimas que amenazaban con caer –Me gusta- Y extendió su mano para limpiar con su pulgar el recorrido que una traicionera gota salada había hecho.

-¿No te molesta que sea así?- la castaña lo miró esperanzada…

-Para nada- y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Besar a Patty era como la tarde perfecta en el parque, después de haber bateado el home run que le dio el gane a tu equipo, celebrando con tus amigos con unas heladas yahoo sodas bajo el sol… Besar a Patty se sentía como llegar a casa luego de un largo y terrible día escolar y encontrar tu comida favorita en la mesa, sacarte los zapatos y comer en la cama porque no tienes tarea… Besar a Patty era como el hogar, con la chimenea encendida y un chocolate caliente, cuando afuera está nevando… Besar a Rhonda le revolvía todos los pensamientos y desataba el caos en su mundo… Besar a Patty traía paz y claridad a su mente y corazón.

Pero besar a Rhonda era como fuegos artificiales… y a Harold le encantaban los fuegos artificiales.


	23. Chapter Bonus 1-2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Volví con la segunda parte del capítulo Bonus de Patty-Harold-Rhonda... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! No sólo en el capítulo anterior sino desde que empecé a escribir...su apoyo y sus opiniones, no sólo me ayudan a crecer como escritora, también me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes, son los mejores. De no ser por sus palabras, (y por tus opiniones Mario DV, sobre lo que pasa en cada capítulo y lo que adivinaste que pasaría), probablemente no hubiera continuado esta historia, los he releído y es lo que me ha inspirado a continuar escribiendo.**

**Así que muchas gracias a todos.**

**En respuesta a los reviews del capítulo anterior, a:**

**Mario DV: Me alegra que no te decepcione mi narrativa o mi manera de escribir, ya sabía que Harold era de tus favoritos y me esmeré mucho en la primera parte para poder plasmar su personalidad. Esta segunda parte es un poco diferente, es el punto de vista de Rhonda y Patty... y habrá una tercera parte, donde incluiré finalmente lo que pasó en el infame baile de graduación, para terminar de narrar lo que vivieron estos tres que los llevó al punto en el que estaban cuando inicié la historia. Como siempre, tan perspicaz, no pasó desapercibido para ti el comportamiento que Gerald tenía en torno a Helga en el capítulo anterior, espero que también disfrutes éste.**

**Nora Garcia: Cierto Nora, gracias por recordármelo. Volví a ver ese capítulo, ya sabes, Curly's Girl, y había olvidado que ese es el momento del primer beso de Rhonda. Así que se me ha ocurrido algo para enmendar ese pequeño error, espero que sea suficiente :D Me alegra que te haya parecido bien la idea estos capítulos Bonus... espero que continues volviendo, y me sigas dejando reviews, que me encanta leerlos.**

**Sin más...**

**Capítulo Bonus Patty-Harold-Rhonda Parte Dos**

El verano llegaba a su fin, y con él, Lorenzo terminaba de empacar para la mudanza que tendría su familia a la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque Rhonda entendía que entre Hillwood y vivir en Manhattan, la familia Mota de Larrea se decantara por la gran manzana, no podía evitar ser egoísta y desear que el pelinegro se quedara en la ciudad, o que por lo menos la llevara consigo… ambos crecieron visitando los mismos sitios en vacaciones, yendo a las mismas fiestas y compromisos, cortesía de sus respectivos padres… la comprensión mutua de su suplicio personal, extrañamente, los había hecho unidos… y Rhonda en verdad disfrutaba la amistad del chico, no iba a ser hipócrita consigo misma y decir que la pericia al besar de Lorenzo no tenía que ver en esto, pero no era lo único…

Él le hacía compañía.

Genuina compañía.

Solía sentirse sola en medio de las multitudes que acudían a esos pomposos eventos que sus padres organizaban o a los que la llevaban. De niña, le encantaba todo el brillo y lujo que había en esas reuniones, pero ahora… le parecían llenos de una vacuidad dolorosa… un agujero que se llenaba sólo con la presencia de Lorenzo en esos sitios, era como ser capaz de llevar un trozo de sí misma y no sólo la niña pretensiosa. Era ser Rhonda, en lugar de "la hija de Buckley Lloyd".

Y perdería todo eso.

Se verían en vacaciones… pero justo ahora, el siguiente periodo vacacional se le antojaba demasiado remoto.

Suspiró. Quizás por eso estaba ahí. En el porche de aquella casa que le daba escalofríos. Tenía un favor que pedirle a aquel chico obsesivo con el que no hablaba desde el verano pasado…

Suspiró de nuevo, ¿En verdad no tenía otras opciones?

_No. Básicamente, no._ Le respondió su propia mente. Volvió a suspirar, armándose de valor para llamar a la puerta, cuando entonces se abrió. Un chico desgarbado, con el corte de hongo, cabello negro y lentes de armazón roja, la recibió con una sonrisa perturbada.

-¿Eres tú, Rhonda?- preguntó con la voz cargada de ilusión.

-Sí, Curly. Soy yo- y la desquiciada risa que le siguió a esa afirmación, obligó a Rhonda a abrazarse a sí misma para controlar los temblores de sus brazos. –Tengo algo que pedirte- le dijo seria.

-Y ya sabes cuál es el precio, querida- le respondió el pelinegro, dando saltitos de emoción y urgiéndola a entrar en la casa.

_Me arrepentiré de esto, _pensó Rhonda antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad de la estancia de aquella vieja casa.

Patty no podía parar de llorar. Acababa de tener una pelea por teléfono con Helga, la rubia podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía. La llamada había sido porque habían acordado pasar el día juntas, el plan inicial era ir al festival de comida internacional que habían montado en la 77, y no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo porque la rubia quería invitar a Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy y Harold.

Y no era que Patty tuviera problema con ninguno de ellos, de hecho, también eran sus amigos y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no quería ver a Harold.

En realidad, no quería ver a nadie.

Helga era Helga…

A ella, quería contarle lo que pasó en la casa de Rhonda, quería decirle que ésta vez Harold había sido quien la besó a ella, que era el segundo beso que compartían, que se había sentido diferente y que el chico no le hablaba desde entonces.

No le tomaba las llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes, había cambiado su turno en la carnicería, o dejado de ir, porque no lo encontraba cuando intentaba visitarlo… ¡Incluso había ido a su casa!... pero la señora Berman le dijo que no se encontraba… ¿Se lo había tragado la tierra?... y sabía que era contradictorio llevar dos semanas buscándolo, y ponerse histérica con su mejor amiga cuando finalmente le da la oportunidad de verlo…

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

La castaña sabía que Harold tenía un enamoramiento por Rhonda. No se tenía que ser un genio como Phoebe o tener la empatía de Arnold para darse cuenta de algo así… El chico lo traía escrito en el rostro, se le caía la baba cada que la veía… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la besó de esa manera?

Sólo el recuerdo de los labios de Harold sobre los suyos, era suficiente para estremecerla.

Por eso se alteró tanto y la pagó con la rubia, tenía miedo.

Miedo del poder que Harold tenía sobre ella… podía, con una simple mirada, hacer o destruir su mundo.

¿Y si él terminaba diciéndole que el beso había sido un error?

Sentía su corazón resquebrajarse de sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos… y de paso sus sentimientos también… así que bajó para avisarles a sus padres que daría una vuelta en bicicleta por el vecindario.

-No te alejes mucho cariño- le pidió su padre mientras leía el periódico y su madre lavaba los trastes del desayuno.

-¡Llévate el casco!- alcanzó a escuchar cuando se subía a la bicicleta, su mamá seguía tratándola como a una niña a sus 16 años, de todas formas le hizo caso. No quería que le riñera al volver, porque de alguna forma la señora Smith siempre sabía si Patty le había hecho caso o no.

Bajaba por la avenida, sin una dirección en particular, cuando vio a una chica de cabello negro deambulando. Una chica a la que conocía muy bien, y que no se explicaba qué podía estar haciendo por su calle.

La castaña se le emparejó cerca de la acera, sorprendida de que Rhonda ni siquiera la notara por lo absorta en sí misma que caminaba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sobresaltando a la Lloyd sin que fuera su intención.

-¡Cielos, Patty! Me darás un ataque- Rhonda se sujetó el pecho, prácticamente hiperventilando.

-Lo siento- murmuró la castaña -¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó curiosa. Rhonda estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, cuando notó los rezagos del llanto, evidentes en su rostro.

-Quería darle algo especial a un amigo.- Sonrojada, desvió su mirada. Patty la miró aún más curiosa.

-¿A Harold?- preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

-¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué has pensado en él?- ahora fue el turno de la castaña para enrojecer. A Rhonda se le antojaba extraño ese intercambio, ¿Qué tenía que ver Harold con Lorenzo y Curly?

-Bueno… es que…- pensó rápidamente en qué podía decir, pero la pelinegra se le adelantó.

-No me digas… a ti te gusta Harold- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Harold era un buen partido, no era feo, y aunque torpe, era trabajador… era jugador del equipo de americano de la secundaria, y era muy divertido… ¿Por qué se avergonzaría Patty de tener un flechazo por él?

-¡No lo digas tan alto!- le cubrió la boca con una mano, a lo que Rhonda puso un gesto de aversión en su rostro –Uy, lo siento- volvió a disculparse, liberándola. La pelinegra se limpió y concentró de nuevo su mirada en la castaña.

-¿Por qué te apena?- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd jamás se quedaba con la duda.

-No quiero que se entere- murmuró en respuesta –no creo que yo le guste de esa forma- Rhonda rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Patty, no me vengas con inseguridades. ¿Cómo sabrás de qué forma le gustas si no se lo preguntas directamente? Y tiene que ser directamente porque los chicos no captan indirectas- Patty la miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué me das consejos?- con suspicacia, la miró con más cuidado, llevaba un abrigo en pleno verano, bajo el cual ocultaba algo… ¡Estaban a 37°C! ¿Qué hacía con un abrigo?

-Porque… Harold me agrada- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la chica la miró como si hablara otro idioma.

-¿Harold te agrada?- repitió lentamente, sin estar segura de que hubiera escuchado bien.

-Sí. Almuerza en nuestra mesa. Nadie que no me agrade almuerza en mi mesa- le aseguró.

-Entonces… él, ¿También te gusta?- casi rogó porque la pelinegra le dijera que no.

-Sí- y Patty casi se desmaya ahí mismo –Pero yo no tengo novios ¿sabes?, mi familia es muy estricta al respecto, y cada chico con el que salga, en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro, tiene que ser aprobado por mis padres- Rhonda hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, como si ahuyentara algo –Ya sabes, padres…- dijo como si se tratara de alguna nimiedad, pero Patty la siguió mirando como si hablaran diferentes idiomas –mi punto es… que un novio sería demasiado compromiso… y aunque Harold me gusta, también me gusta Lorenzo, y también me gusta Harry, el capitán del equipo de natación… y a veces, Iggy… no todo el tiempo… en fin… quiero decir que, me gustan pero no para tener un noviazgo… y Harold, es un buen chico, se merece una buena chica…- le sonrió a la castaña –como tú- añadió.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- desconfiada, Patty se alejó un par de pasos.

-Para nada… Además, a Harold se le cae la baba cuando te mira… es muy obvio el pobre- fingiendo lástima, se llevó una mano al pecho. Patty cada vez se sentía más asombrada de lo que oía.

-¿Quieres decir, que tú no quieres ser novia de Harold?- la pelinegra perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ay, niña! ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo deletree?- con los brazos cruzados, la miró altiva –mi novio debe cumplir con estándares que… nadie que conozca cumple… así que, no… no quiero ser novia de Harold Berman… pero otras chicas quizás sí, así que deberías apresurarte a decirle cómo te sientes ¿sí?- y como si hubiera estado programado, un auto lujoso aparcó a unos metros de las chicas –Ése es mi transporte… _au revoir- _se despidió, y caminó hacia el vehículo, sin mirar un solo segundo tras de sí.

Quizás Rhonda tenía razón.

Patty la vio alejarse en su auto… y entonces toda la conversación la golpeó de lleno, haciéndola sonreír como si ganara la lotería… ¡Rhonda no quería ser novia de Harold!... y como pudo sacó su celular para llamar a su rubia amiga. Tenía que disculparse, y de paso, pedirle de favor que invitara a Harold al festival y luego, ella no se presentara. Así, los dos estarían solos.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle al chico.

Llegó a su casa, agotada mentalmente. El tiempo en la casa de Curly había sido una tortura, una necesaria. Quería darle a Lorenzo un obsequio… pero quería que fuera especial… ella sabía que el dinero no todo lo puede comprar, y también sabía la afición que tenía el chico por las antigüedades. La abuela de Curly tenía un reloj en su poder cuyo valor era incalculable, no monetariamente hablando, sino porque había sido fabricado con el metal del casco del navío en el que los abuelos de Lorenzo llegaron a Estados Unidos… su valor era más sentimental que otra cosa.

Rhonda estuvo investigando al respecto cuando se enteró de que el chico se iría. El terror que sintió al rastrear al actual propietario del reloj, casi le congela la sangre en las venas… La abuela de Curly no había querido vendérselo… le dijo que esperaba dárselo algún día a su nieto… Lo que la unigénita Lloyd tuvo que hacer para que Curly se lo diera, la ponía enferma de sólo recordarlo.

_Valía la pena,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Aunque su primer beso no hubiera sido realmente Lorenzo (no iría por ahí diciendo al mundo que fue Curly, _iúgh_), para ella, el primer beso que le hizo sentir viva, fue el que recibió del unigénito de los Mota de Larrea. En un retiro de la compañía de su padre, en el que invitó a algunos de sus más importantes proveedores y clientes, Rhonda se topó con Lorenzo.

Estaban en quinto grado, y eran las vacaciones de primavera. En la escuela, no hablaban mucho entre sí, pero rodeados de desconocidos en un ambiente en el que eran pocos niños y su mayoría, adultos cuyos intereses al acudir al lugar eran puramente negocios, los dos pelinegros orbitaban hacia el otro como imanes en el mismo campo magnético.

Aquel día, a Rhonda se le había ocurrido que sería divertido jugar verdad o reto. Sólo jugaban los dos, así que la chica no se imaginó que a Lorenzo pudiera ocurrírsele algo con lo que ella no pudiera lidiar… evidentemente se equivocó. Después de las primeras rondas, donde se retaron a un par de tonterías y se preguntaron algunas cosas como "¿_Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho_?" o "_¿A qué le tienes más miedo?_", finalmente, cuando Rhonda escogió reto, Lorenzo consiguió sorprenderla.

_-Te reto a…- el chico miró alrededor, la fiesta estaba muy aburrida, adultos en traje desperdigados por el salón del hotel en grupos… nada interesante sucedía. Sonrió con el pensamiento que le atravesó como un latigazo la mente-… a que coloques llave en las salidas del salón y actives la alarma de incendios- Rhonda lo miró incrédula._

_-¿Quieres que los encierre y active los sprinklers?- sorprendida con el asentimiento del chico, la pelinegra tragó grueso. Si su padre descubría que ella lo hizo le iría muy mal -¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de ideas?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada._

_-Digamos que he estado trabajando en aprender a divertirme- con una sonrisa ladeada, el pelinegro se veía orgulloso de sí mismo. Rhonda sólo rio._

_-Acabas de bajar tres puntos en tu ranking de genialidad con esa simple oración- se las arregló para decirle, entre risas, la hija del anfitrión de ese retiro._

_-Bueno, ¿Lo harás o no?- cayó en cuenta de que Rhonda sólo intentaba escurrir el bulto cuando la vio hacer un gesto como si su plan hubiese fallado. La pequeña Lloyd frustrada se veía adorable… Lorenzo sacudió su cabeza intentando ahuyentar ese pensamiento._

_-Claro que sí. Soy una Lloyd, no faltamos a nuestra palabra- y con una determinación que tuvo que fingir, Rhonda se encaminó a las puertas alrededor del salón._

_Lorenzo la vio anonadado. No esperaba que lo hiciera. A unos diez metros, un empapado Buckley Lloyd reñía a su hija, más furioso de lo que nunca lo había visto. Al final Rhonda cumplió el reto, pero los encargados del hotel la descubrieron a través de las cámaras. Aunque tardaron casi una hora encerrados en el salón, bajo lo que parecía una lluvia, con el revuelo de los adultos que intentaban lucir calmados y fallaban miserablemente. Él reía a carcajadas junto a Rhonda, disfrutando el espectáculo, hasta que abrieron las puertas y señalaron a la culpable._

_No esperaba que Rhonda omitiera su nombre como la mente detrás de la fechoría, pero la chica había aceptado toda la responsabilidad. _

_A pesar de lo mimada que podía llegar a ser, de lo egoísta y lo snob… Rhonda era leal. Fiel a su palabra. Tenía un código y no lo rompía… tenía honor…_

_A Lorenzo eso le gustó de ella. _

_Le gustó mucho._

_Y cuando su padre dejó de gritarle y partió con sus socios a hacer un recuento de los daños al mobiliario del hotel, para ver cuánto tendría que pagar… El pelinegro se acercó a la chica._

_-¿Estás bien?- le sorprendió la ausencia de llanto en ella, si su padre le prestara la suficiente atención para alzarle la voz y reñirle por toda una media hora, Lorenzo seguramente se echaría a llorar, aunque fuera algo vergonzoso de reconocer. Rhonda, en cambio, sólo se veía molesta._

_-Claro que no- respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si de su boca sólo salieran tonterías –cometí un error de novata… olvidé las cámaras- y refunfuñó por lo bajo, genuinamente decepcionada por aquel detalle, dándole más importancia a eso que al enojo de su padre. Sin saber por qué, eso le hizo reír como no reía en mucho tiempo… Y antes de que la pelinegra siguiera mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, la besó. Fue un beso torpe, era la primera vez que Lorenzo besaba a una chica en los labios, pero, a pesar de eso, se sentía muy bien. Al separarse, Rhonda lo miraba enrojecida y con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué me has besado?- estaba molesta con el chico por su atrevimiento, pero más consigo misma por haberlo disfrutado, y desear repetirlo._

_-No he podido evitarlo. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, eres verdaderamente hermosa- y sonriéndole, la besó de nuevo, esta vez, atreviéndose a posar sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra. Ambos demasiado nerviosos e inexpertos como para saber qué hacer aparte de juntar sus labios._

_-No soy tu novia- le dijo con seriedad cuando se despedían para volver a casa._

_-Lo sé- no entendía por qué le señalaba lo obvio._

_-Bien. No soy de nadie ¿Entendiste?- la seriedad continuaba cubriendo todos sus rasgos, preocupando al pelinegro por si había cruzado la línea del respeto con su amiga._

_-Sí- finalmente, Rhonda captó la confusión en la mirada de su compañero, y suspirando, se rectificó a sí misma con mayor claridad._

_-Lo que quiero decir, es que, no estoy interesada en tener un noviazgo…- le tomó la mano a su amigo -… si tienes ganas de besarme, y yo también de besarte a ti… podemos besarnos… pero eso no me convierte en tu propiedad. Los novios son tontos. Se creen con derecho sobre ti sólo por la etiqueta que ostentan. No me gusta- Rhonda recordó los dos besos que había compartido con Curly, la habían hecho sentir atrapada, como si no fuera más que una muñeca, como si estuviera vacía y sólo existiera para que la miraran… Sentirse como un objeto era el peor sentimiento, te deshumanizaba, y Rhonda, en lo profundo, le aterraba ser vista sólo como eso. Demasiadas amigas de su madre eran esposas trofeo, mujeres que sólo interesaban cuando se las tenía que presumir por su belleza, y luego eran relegadas y olvidadas en su aparador hasta que fuera el tiempo de volver a mostrarlas, presumirlas o jugar con ellas. Curly no la miraba realmente, la idealizaba como algo que en realidad no era… y cuando hacía eso, ella no podía evitar sentirse como las amigas de su madre._

_-Hey, tranquila- le susurró Lorenzo, abrazándola –Yo sé que tú eres tú… jamás intentaría domarte, los potros salvajes son los más hermosos- le dijo, terminando el abrazo y guiñándole un ojo. Rhonda sonrió. Lorenzo entendía. Quizás no sabía todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, pero entendía. Y ser entendida era algo muy extraño para la pelinegra. Rhonda no era nada tonta, sabía que, entendimiento y comprensión, eran cosas muy difíciles de hallar... no se compraban, ni se fabricaban en serie… Eran tesoros… y Rhonda amaba los tesoros._

Por ese juego de niños, los pelinegros se habían vuelto más unidos. Desde ese día, Rhonda besaba a quien quería besar, cuando quería besarlo. Y hacía lo que quería hacer cuando quería hacerlo.

Quería olvidar la sensación de estar atrapada.

Para conseguir el reloj para Lorenzo, tuvo que volver a besar a Curly. Aunque esa vez, el chico ya no se limitó a juntar sus labios. Se había sentido mancillada, se ahogaba al recordarlo.

Con Thadeus siempre se sentía obligada. Siempre hacía algo que no quería hacer. Siempre regresaba ese miedo a estar vacía, a convertirse en muñeca, a quedarse en ese lúgubre aparador.

Suspiró, y abrió la llave de la bañera. Le urgía sumergirse en el agua tibia y limpia, limpia como no estaba ella, como no se sentía desde que abandonó la casa de la familia Gammelthorpe.

Y luego estaba su encuentro con Patty…

Definitivamente había sido un largo día.

Por supuesto que le gustaba Harold… Harold era… todo lo que ella no podía ser aunque lo intentara… Era sencillo, y desprolijo con su apariencia, y defensor de lo que le importaba y en lo que creía… Era gracioso y aunque a veces sus bromas eran crueles, Rhonda sabía que no era a propósito, lo que pasaba era que aún no tenía malicia verdadera… todavía era ingenuo… como cuando no entendía por qué a Helga la molestaban por algo por lo que a él lo felicitaban.

Harold era su propia versión utópica de la realidad.

Porque en la realidad, ¿De qué forma encajarían? No tenían nada en común. Lo que sentía por él era un poco platónico, o debía quedarse como algo platónico si no quería perderlo para siempre, y de todas las formas. Porque podían hacerse mucho daño. Y no sabía si podrían perdonarse.

Porque Harold era el tipo de chico que pensaba de forma simple, como Patty Smith.

No como ella, o Lorenzo Mota de Larrea.

Harold quería una novia con la que después se pudiera casar, que fuera ama de casa y criara a un par de niñas, mientras él trabajaba en la carnicería y tenían la vida que lo que ganara ahí les pudiera dar.

Rhonda ya había hablado de eso con Harold. Cuando el lunes siguiente al primer beso que se habían dado, en séptimo grado, el chico se acercó a ella preguntándole si quería ser su novia. Obviamente Harold no entendió sus razones, Harold sólo conocía el mundo de Harold.

Habían crecido en mundos distintos.

Ella disfrutaba de las cosas finas y caras. Le encantaba la moda. Le encantaba viajar. Le encantaba la comida gourmet. Contaba sus calorías. Le gustaba verse bien. Le gustaban las fiestas. Se preocupaba de lo que otros pensaban de ella. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Él disfrutaba de las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Disfrutaba jugar al béisbol, aunque se ensuciara o estuviera lloviendo. Disfrutaba andar en bicicleta. Disfrutaba arrojar piedras al agua. Le gustaba su trabajo en la carnicería. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Le gustaba la comida, toda la comida. Amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos… y su mundo se limitaba a eso.

Rhonda no podía hacerlo feliz. Básicamente porque los conceptos de felicidad que tenían cada uno no encajaban…

Sí. Ellos eran polos opuestos, perfectos el uno para el otro en papel.

Lástima que no vivían en una novela escrita, sino en la realidad.

Lástima que sólo Rhonda pudiera verlo. Porque Harold no veía los tonos de gris que hay entre el negro y el blanco. Él no entendía por qué no quiso ser su novia si lo había besado. Lorenzo lo entendía. Porque Lorenzo no era Harold, porque el pelinegro creció en el mismo mundo que ella. Porque la Señora Mota de Larrea era una de esas mujeres en la que Rhonda tanto miedo tenía de convertirse. La madre de Lorenzo era una esposa trofeo, hermosa sí, pero la sentaban en ese aparador en el que Rhonda se negaba a ser sentada.

Por eso él podía entenderla.

Por eso, Harold nunca lo entendería.

Los padres de Harold se amaban, se admiraban y respetaban.

Y no le entraba en la cabeza al chico que no todos los matrimonios tenían tanta suerte.

Patty era feliz con las mismas cosas que Harold. Patty sí podía hacerlo feliz.

Metiéndose en la bañera casi llena con el agua caliente y burbujas, cortesía de las sales de baño que arrojó mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, Rhonda cerró los ojos y fantaseó… fantaseó con ser invisible, con pasar desapercibida, con ser alguien más en la sociedad… Nunca tendría eso, y no sabía si lo quería. Pero por un rato, aquella fantasía le ayudó a sacar a Curly de su mente.

Patty estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Esperaba en la entrada del festival de comida internacional a Harold, que tenía quince minutos de retraso… y ella sólo podía atormentarse con la idea de que no se presentara.

Al terminar el verano, Patty empezaría su segundo año de preparatoria, en unos meses cumpliría 17 y la presión de elegir qué estudiar como carrera universitaria comenzaba a sentirse en su grupo. No podía tener conversaciones relajadas con sus compañeros, porque todas terminaban en la pregunta _¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de preparatoria? _Patty no se sentía lista para decidir, no sabía lo que quería del futuro, sólo sabía a quién quería a su lado.

Cada que se imaginaba siendo alguna de sus opciones, maestra de Educación Especial, Pediatra, Enfermera o Ama de casa… siempre terminaba fantaseando con volver a casa y encontrarse a Harold Berman, después de su día en la carnicería, con un par de hijos corriendo a la entrada a recibirla…

Eso ya lo tenía muy claro.

Quería una vida junto al chico, junto a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué felicidad más grande hay, que compartir tu vida con la persona de la que te has enamorado y que además es tu mejor amigo? Ah, claro. Minucias, pero, sería mejor si era correspondida. Es más, para que sus ilusiones se hicieran realidad, tenía que ser correspondida.

Y ese era el predicamento que la atormentaba.

¿Y si Harold no estaba enamorado de ella?

Ya le había dicho que le gustaba… pero eso podía significar muchas cosas. O sólo una, y ella se estaba comiendo la cabeza por nada.

Miró de nuevo la hora en la pantalla de su celular. Veinte minutos de retraso.

¿Cuánto tiempo es pertinente esperar antes de darte cuenta de que la persona no llegará?

Pensó en escribirle, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le respondió un mensaje, que tuvo miedo de sentir su rechazo.

Recordó el día en el que Harold recorrió todo el camino a su casa luego de clases, emocionado, porque se había unido al equipo de fútbol y le dijo que ella era la persona con la que quería compartir los momentos que lo hacían más feliz… la sonrisa que le dio ese día terminó por aclararle sus sentimientos por él…

Deseaba tanto poder retribuirle de la misma forma, y compartir con él lo que más feliz la hacía… estar enamorada de él.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- el protagonista de sus pensamientos llegó hasta ella, pasando la pequeña multitud de la entrada, se agachó a tomar aire y Patty sintió el revuelo de sus mariposas en la boca del estómago… era como una escena sacada de su anime romántico favorito. Ahora, él alzaría el rostro y ella podría sonreírle dulcemente, y lo haría sonrojarse, porque al verla se daría cuenta de cuánto le gustaba. Y como esa era la realidad, y no una serie anime de las que miraba en su tiempo libre… nada de eso sucedió.

-¿Boleto?- le preguntó el guardia, interrumpiéndolos, antes de que Harold terminara por recuperarse. Patty lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Boleto?- le regresó la pregunta la castaña, sintiéndose un poco tonta cuando vio al señor rodar los ojos.

-Están en la entrada, obstruyendo la fila. Si no tienen boleto, tendrán que irse- Patty continuó mirándolo confundida, Harold reponiéndose en ese momento.

-¿Quiere decir que no es entrada libre?- le preguntó, aterrada cuando lo vio confirmarle que tenía que comprar su entrada.

-¿No has comprado las entradas?- Harold la miraba extrañado, llegó veintitrés minutos tarde, ¿Qué había estado haciendo en ese tiempo la castaña sino compró las entradas? A menos, que ella también se hubiera retrasado.

-No- murmuró sintiéndose muy pequeña.

-La taquilla es aquella- señaló el guardia, los chicos al girarse en esa dirección, casi se van de espaldas al ver la fila larguísima para la compra de boletos –Una vez que los tengan, se forman para poder entrar- y a Harold le dio un tic en el ojo al ver la fila que había para entrar, más larga que la de la taquilla.

-Gracias- susurró la castaña, deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, empeorando cuando el chico bufó hastiado y de mal humor se encaminó a la fila de los boletos. Patty lo siguió, nada iba como pensó, no sabía si tomarlo como una señal de que no debía hablarle de sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

-Oye… ¿No sería mejor si te formas en la fila de la entrada? Yo compraré los boletos y te alcanzo. Así sería más productivo- Patty sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies, ni siquiera podría pasar tiempo con él, hacer fila cada quien por su lado podía ser muy conveniente, pero pasarían cerca de una hora apartados –Por cierto, ¿Y los demás?- cuando el chico miró alrededor, la cara de Patty enrojeció completamente.

-¡Iré a formarme!- y salió corriendo de ahí. Una vez estaba al final de la fila, se permitió respirar tranquila… Ahora, no le parecía nada romántico decirle a Harold que… estaban solos… ¿Cómo fue tan despistada como para no revisar en Facebook los requisitos para entrar al festival? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba ocupada decidiendo qué se pondría…

Normalmente a Patty le daba lo mismo la ropa que se ponía, casi como a Helga. Su vestido azul y suéter abierto blanco, solía ser su atuendo diario… Pero había querido sorprender al chico… Se puso los jeans ajustados que le regaló su mamá, y una blusa de chifón blanca, con sus flats del mismo color. Suspiró, de nada sirvieron las horas invertidas… Harold no pareció notar que vestía diferente…

Quizás, aunque a Rhonda no le gustaba Harold, a Harold sí que le gustaba Rhonda.

Quizás debía desistir.

Quizás no debió de haber ido al tonto festival, quizás no tendría que estarse haciendo ilusiones con su mejor amigo.

De todas formas, ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para tener esperanzas con Harold?

… Oh…

Cierto… fue porque Rhonda dijo que a Harold se le caía la baba por ella… por la castaña.

¿Y si la unigénita Lloyd se equivocaba? ¿Y si le había jugado una broma cruel? ¿Y si sólo había intentado hacerla sentir mejor?

Lágrimas acudieron a sus pupilas.

Deseaba compartir con Harold sus sentimientos… pero el terror que sentía al rechazo del chico, la congelaban.

¿Por qué le dijo a Helga que no viniera?

Necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

Quiso buscar su celular en su bolso, pero su vista era borrosa.

¿Por qué no veía bien?

Una gota cayó en el dorso de su mano. _Genial, _pensó, _ahora estoy llorando, Harold me verá llorando. _Intentó limpiarse el rostro, pero no creía estar logrando mucho, porque ahora sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. En su desesperación, se giró, creyendo que podría salir de ahí, sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien tras ella. Se estampó con Robert, un chico rubio de cabello rizado y lentes que Patty reconocía como compañero de clases de Harold… lo había visto en un par de fiestas… pero sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras… Que la viera así la avergonzó, intentando ocultar su rostro y dándose cuenta que durante la colisión, el rubio la había sujetado de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con cortesía. La castaña enrojeció, no podía decirle que sí, debía verse terrible y seguramente el chico no le creería.

-Olvidé comprar entradas… ahora me siento tonta- le respondió, apenada. Robert sonrió al escucharla.

-Yo traigo la playera al revés, de adentro hacia afuera… ahora, tienes con quién sentirte tonta- Patty notó las costuras en la camisa del chico, respaldando su historia y haciéndole sonreír por el intento del chico por hacerla sentir mejor –Te conozco ¿verdad?- le preguntó entonces.

-Eh… sí… soy Patty Smith… iba a la misma secundaria que tú, la PS 118, pero el año pasado me gradué- se alejó un par de pasos para poder liberarse del agarre que inconscientemente el chico mantenía en ella.

-¡Ah, sí! La Gran Patty… No eres tan alta como te recuerdo- se rascó la nuca, nervioso de pronto, la chica frente a él no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones.

-Eso es porque tú has crecido desde sexto grado- le dijo riendo.

-Sí, debe ser eso- el chico miró alrededor -¿Vienes sola?- Patty dejó de sonreír… recordando de golpe el fiasco en el que se había convertido su plan para declararse, ella misma se había auto saboteado sin darse cuenta…

-No… en realidad…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien la rodeó con sus brazos desde su espalda y la pegó a su pecho…

-Está conmigo- la voz de Harold retumbó en sus oídos, convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Por alguna razón escucharlo decir aquello la elevaba a las nubes… y eso la aterró… porque entre más alto, más duele la caída… porque se dio cuenta que no podía remediar su situación, estaba enamorada de Harold y se aferraba a la esperanza de que él de ella también.


	24. Chapter Bonus 1-3A

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Sé que me he demorado demasiado... pero bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas, que el 29 de febrero ha sido mi cumpleaños... Además de trabajo, mis estudios en línea, problemas familiares, la mudanza... demasiadas cosas, y sé que no es excusa pero de todas formas se los quiero compartir.**

**Esta tercera parte del capítulo Bonus de Patty-Harold-Rhonda, ha quedado tan larga que he decidido separarlo, valga la redundancia, en dos partes... Estamos llegando al final de la historia de este triángulo amoroso y podremos pasar a otro jejejeje **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! **

**Drinea: Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar. Espero que esto lo compense de alguna forma. Gracias por dejar tu review, qué alegría que continúes leyendo la historia.**

**Mario DV: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto me emociona ver que has escrito un review porque me encanta leer tu opinión, tus impresiones y tus observaciones. Gracias. Y sé que Harold es de tus personajes favoritos, así que espero haber conseguido capturar su crecimiento emocional en este capítulo (y el que sigue). Espero con ansías otro de tus reviews porque sinceramente me ayudan a renovar energías para continuar escribiendo.**

**Nora García: La analogía de los potros fue porque Lorenzo practica equitación y era algo que compartía con Rhonda, al menos así me lo imaginaba pero creo que no lo escribí en ningún capítulo. Así que entiendo tu percepción, a veces me pasa cuando escribo que no me doy cuenta de que sólo lo pienso y no lo plasmo XD una disculpa por eso. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, me gusta mucho leer tus reviews, gracias.**

**MyMindPalace221b: ¡Bienvenida! (asumo que eres niña, no tengo claro por qué, por favor si estoy equivocada no te ofendas) me pasé por tu perfil y encontré tu fanfic de "La fierecilla indomable" ¡Es una historia muy buena! Me ha gustado mucho, espero que la continúes. Tu análisis sobre las figuras literarias que utilicé en el capítulo 16 ha sido intelectualmente estimulante, me ha abierto la mente a una interpretación que no había hecho de mi propia obra, muchas gracias por eso. Espero leerte con asiduidad por aquí. Y que disfrutes de esta historia... **

**CAPITULO BONUS PATTY-HAROLD-RHONDA PARTE TRES (A)**

Cuando finalmente Robert encontró su voz de nuevo (ver aparecer de la nada a Harold le había sacado el aire de los pulmones), le respondió al chico que abrazaba a la defensiva a la castaña.

-Qué alivio. Pensé que estaría sola y pensé en invitarla a pasar el rato conmigo y Brian- de pronto, una respiración en la nuca del chico de gorra azul lo sobresaltó tanto, que dio un pequeño brinco escapándosele un sonido agudo de la garganta.

-Aaah… hola… aah- la amplia sonrisa del castaño casi rayaba lo maniático –pensé que Helga… aah… saldría contigo… aaah… hoy Patty- la aludida enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Eeh…- se le quedó la mente en blanco a la chica, que sólo miraba alternadamente a Robert, Brainy y Harold, sin saber qué responder sin que el chico de gorra azul sospechara algo.

-Aaah… ¿Te plantó?...- el mismo Brian le lanzaba un salvavidas a la chica sin saberlo, o eso creyó hasta que el de lentes le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Patty no tardó en asentir a lo dicho por él –aaah… qué bueno que… aah… Harold está… aah… aquí- y volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa demasiado amplia como para no resultar dolorosa para las mejillas del castaño.

-En ese caso… La fila ya ha avanzado- Patty y Harold se giraron dándose cuenta que estaban a sólo tres personas de poder entrar al festival –Lástima que sólo queden tres horas más antes de que cierren- ante la inocente frase del rubio, Patty lo miró contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con sólo tres horas más?- deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber investigado antes de asistir a ese lugar, maldecía a las mariposas que revoloteaban, ahora también, en su cabeza y le impedían pensar en esos detalles.

-Bueno… el festival no puede ser eterno- razonó Robert, provocando que Patty enrojeciera de nuevo.

-Tres horas no serán suficientes para recorrerlo todo- comentó Harold con el ceño fruncido… Helga nunca le dijo que cerraban temprano. Hablando de la rubia, ya la escucharía Harold en cuanto la viera… ¿Qué era eso de dejarlos plantados a él y a Patty? La rubia no era así… era una buena amiga…

-¿Ya no quieres entrar?- le preguntó, luciendo herida, y sólo Brian pareció percatarse que el dolor en su mirada aumentó cuando Harold le respondió.

-¿Qué gracia tendría si los demás tampoco vendrán?- se lamentó el chico de gorra azul. Brainy negó con la cabeza, y entre respiraciones graciosas intervino en la conversación.

-Aah… de todas formas… aaah… podrían pasarla… aaah… bien ustedes… aaah- Brian palmeó el hombro de Patty, intentando alentarla -…aaah… si están formados… aah… es porque ya… aah… compraron boletos… aaah- Harold encontró sensatez en las palabras del chico, mientras Patty le miró inmensamente agradecida por ello.

Así fue como, sin saberlo, gracias a Brian y Robert, se sentaron los cimientos de la relación Patty-Harold.

Ese día, visitaron los stands de varios países, comieron pasta en el stand italiano, probaron las salchichas "Bockwurst" típicas alemanas, probaron los dulces dangos del stand japonés, comieron tamales en el stand de Costa Rica y unos tacos al pastor en el de México. Caminaron por todo el lugar, conversando y riendo como hacían antes de la reunión en casa de Rhonda, y mientras Patty pensaba aliviada que no todo estaba perdido y que podría declararse a Harold, el chico estaba aliviado de que volvieran a ser los amigos de siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Smith, de pie en su porche, la castaña se giró muy nerviosa al chico, ¿Eran ideas suyas o Harold se veía más apuesto que cuando inició la noche?

-Me la he pasado bien- comentó totalmente avergonzada, enrojeciendo.

-¡Yo igual! De la que se perdió Helga por no ir… ¿Crees que esté enferma de nuevo? Porque últimamente parece entrar y salir de esa enfermedad rara que le dio cuando iniciamos séptimo grado… Debe ser que le falta vitaminas, no come mucha carne, o al menos ya no la he visto en la carnicería… ¿Crees que esté comprando su carne en otro lugar? Si fuera así me ofendería muchísimo- se soltó a hablar el joven de gorra azul, nervioso sin saber bien por qué…

-¡Harold!- lo interrumpió Patty, apenas si entendió palabras sueltas de todo lo que el chico le soltó en un momento, algo sobre Helga… y vitaminas… y carne… suspiró, eso no era un tema romántico ¿verdad? -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- intentó volver a crear esa atmósfera de complicidad y romance en la que se sintió envuelta durante el festival de comida.

-Seguro- respondió Harold, sonriéndole. Seguramente la chica quería saber si tendrían en promoción la carne molida esa semana, la semana antes de que el verano terminara era el cumpleaños del Señor Smith y siempre le preparaban, madre e hija, un pastel de carne delicioso.

-¿Por qué después de decirme que te gustaba y besarme, dejaste de hablarme o responder mis llamadas?- Harold perdió el aire de sus pulmones, esa pregunta definitivamente no la vio venir… prácticamente porque estaba tan ensimismado en lo bien que la estaba pasando que ni siquiera recordaba que había estado evitando a la castaña por su dilema emocional.

-aah…- el chico tenía la mente en blanco, no podía decirle la verdad… básicamente porque la verdad sonaría algo como "Te estaba evitando porque me daba terror que me rechazaras pero si me decías que también te gusto, entonces no sabría qué hacer porque también me gusta Rhonda, pero ella no quiso ser mi novia cuando se lo pedí, aunque creo que sí le gusto porque sigue besándome como si tuviera ese derecho"… Estaba divagando y Patty seguía esperando una respuesta, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir? –E-es que… yo…- enrojeciendo, intentó respirar profundo para calmarse y dejar de tartamudear –Es que no sé si quiero que seamos más que amigos- y ahí estaba… la verdad… a medias, pero la verdad, mentirle a su amiga era algo que Harold no toleraría.

-¿Qué?- Patty lo miró con grandes ojos, se notaba sorprendida, y ella que estaba a punto de decirle que quería que fueran más que amigos.

-Es que… tú me gustas Patty… de verdad me gustas, pero yo soy… pues, yo. ¿Te imaginas que te dieras cuenta que no soy material para novio? ¿Qué sería entonces de nuestra amistad?- preocupado, Harold la miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle mejor sus angustias.

-Lo que dices es… que no crees que seas lo suficientemente… ¿Bueno?- la castaña lo miró incrédula.

-¡Sí! Básicamente- sonrió aliviado de que la chica comprendiera.

-Y te preocupa que si nos volvemos… novios… ¿dejemos de ser amigos si algo sale mal?- Harold asintió efusivamente a sus palabras. Patty frunció el ceño, le parecía una excusa de mierda la verdad, pero no quería decírselo tan directamente –pero… ¿Yo te gusto? De gustar, gustar- quiso corroborar la chica.

-Sí, claro- el chico sonrió, pensando en el día en el que la castaña entró en la carnicería con aquellos shorts –Disfruto hablando contigo y eres muy bonita… me escuchas y no es aburrido ponerte atención, la mayoría del tiempo no tengo que fingir que me interesa lo que dices… ¡Eres fabulosa!- la sonrisa de Harold se amplió. Patty enrojeció.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a salir sin ser novios, pero sin ser amigos?- propuso tímidamente la chica.

-¿Ah?- confundido, Harold se rascó la cabeza –Si no seremos novios ni amigos, ¿Qué seremos?- le preguntó extrañado, rara vez pasaba que no entendiera algo de lo que Patty le decía, con las demás chicas le pasaba todo el tiempo, pero no con Patty.

-Sí… como cuando en el supermercado te dan una muestra gratis de un producto para que decidas si quieres comprarlo o no- intentó explicarse mejor la castaña, enrojeciendo al escucharse a sí misma, prácticamente había dicho que ella era un producto que Harold estaba decidiendo si compraba o no.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! Algo así como jugar el videojuego en la tienda antes de decidir que lo quieres- sonrió aliviado de entender la situación.

-Algo así- murmuró sintiéndose empequeñecida, quería arrearse a golpes por no habérsele ocurrido otra forma de describir lo que le proponía al chico –Así, podríamos ver si somos… material para novios… o sólo somos geniales como amigos… y decidimos… ¿Está bien?- preguntó, aún con el semblante decaído.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le aseguró Harold al notar lo decepcionada que parecía.

-¡Sí quiero! Es sólo que…- Patty enrojeció de nuevo -… tú también me gustas, gustas… mucho…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de gritar

-¡Yo quiero ser tu novia!- un par de segundos en silencio después, la puerta de la casa se abrió a espaldas de Patty.

-¿Todo bien aquí?- un hombre bajo, de cabello castaño y mirada hosca, asomó su cabeza por la puerta, dirigiendo su mirada molesta al chico que hablaba con su hija.

-¡Papá!- oficialmente, Patty no podía estar más roja que en ese momento.

-¿Te está molestando ese niño? ¿Quieres que lo escarmiente?- el señor Smith salió al porche, parándose protectoramente entre Harold y Patty, ambos completamente rojos –Recuerda tu súper poder cariño… tu súper poder de decir ¡No!- y… su padre hizo una pose heroica. Sorprendentemente, Patty se había equivocado y sí se podía estar más roja.

-¡Papá!- sentía que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza ahí mismo, pero el señor Smith no había terminado.

-Y en cuanto a usted jovencito… más le vale tener ingresos fijos suficientes para mantener a mi nenita si es que piensa casarse con ella- le riñó el señor Smith al chico.

-¿Casarme? ¿Ingresos fijos?... eeh… señor Smith, nosotros no vamos a… casarnos- y sin que fuera su intención, Harold se imaginó cómo sería su vida si Patty y él se casaran.

-¿Ah, no? Y si no ibas a abusar de ella, y tampoco van a casarse ¿De qué hablaban?- el señor Smith conocía a Harold, sabía que era amigo de Patty y el hijo de la señora Berman, una familia trabajadora… le agradaba su amistad con su hija, pero de eso a que ese chico pensara en ser algo más que el amigo de su hija…

-Hablábamos de lo mucho que nos divertimos en el festival, papá… ¿Verdad Harold?- el chico estuvo a punto de agregar que además se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para hacer cosas de novios sin serlo cuando la chica le cubrió la boca con una mano, ni siquiera notó en qué momento se puso a su lado –Así que no te preocupes papá… aquí nadie va a ser abusado ni a casarse… prometido- y levantó su mano libre en señal de solemne promesa.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con sospecha, misma que se disipó cuando su esposa lo llamó a gritos pidiéndole que dejara de molestar a Patty… -¡Pero, Zelda!- reclamó el señor Smith haciendo pucheros y golpeando el piso -¡Esto no se queda aquí jovencito!- le advirtió a Harold y entró en casa, dejando al par de amigos en el porche.

-Cielos, tu padre es bastante intenso- exclamó Harold.

-Sólo con los chicos que él piensa que están interesados en mí- respondió suspirando.

-¿Y son muchos?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, la idea de más chicos queriendo salir con Patty y visitándola no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguno. Mi padre se hace ideas en la cabeza- la castaña enfrentó la mirada del chico –Escucha, sé que estamos en escuelas diferentes ahora… pero el próximo año, ambos estaremos en la misma preparatoria… quizás para ese momento hayamos descubierto si podemos ser novios sin poner en peligro nuestra amistad- le sonrió –Que éste sea nuestro año de prueba… de todas formas ser novios y desde el principio estar en escuelas preparadas sería muy complicado ¿no crees?- Harold miró un momento a Patty… no quería hacerle daño, no quería decirle que no era la única chica que le gustaba, no quería ser su novio, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser su amigo o dejar de besarla o dejar de tomar su mano… o peor, que alguien más lo hiciera… quería tantas cosas que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando no puedes escuchar a tu corazón, o cuando tu corazón te está pidiendo tantas cosas tan distintas? Que alguien le dijera qué hacer.

-Está bien… con una condición- Patty se asustó un poco de ver que se ponía serio de pronto –Si al final del año, alguno de los dos decide que no somos material para novios… el otro no se ofenderá y continuaremos siendo mejores amigos… ¿Trato?- la castaña tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿Tan seguro estaba Harold de que ellos no serían buenos como novios? ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad si él afirmaba que ella también le gustaba de gustar, gustar?

-Trato- pronunció lentamente, casi prefiriendo no hacerlo.

-Y… ¿Cómo se hace esto de la muestra gratis?- quizás fue el desparpajo con el que lo dijo, o los nervios que sentía, o que haya usado el ejemplo por el que tanto se recriminó, pero en cuanto Harold hizo esa pregunta, Patty comenzó a reír hasta doblarse por la mitad, mientras era observada desde la ventana de su sala por sus padres.

-¿Ves? Él la hace reír- le dijo Zelda a Henry, orgullosa de su hija.

-¡Já! Reír mis polainas, eso hace ahora… ya verás que después la hará llorar- afirmó Henry Smith.

-¿Y qué si la hace llorar un poco? Querido, no puedes evitar que nuestra nenita llore… o sufra… eso es parte de la vida como lo es reír y ser feliz- el señor refunfuñó ante las palabras de su esposa, que sólo se rio dulcemente –Creo que a alguien le hace falta una rebanada de pay para mejorar su humor- los ojos de Henry brillaron.

-Sí, sí. Tráemela y una taza de café… yo seguiré viendo que ese jovencito no le haga nada a la niña- y entre risas, la castaña adulta se encaminó a la cocina por el encargo de su esposo… A veces, había que encontrarle la belleza a momentos como ese… su hija estaba creciendo, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Rhonda caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la PS 118… ésos eran los últimos meses que podría recorrerlos… Después de nueve años, (doce, si contaba jardín de niños) iría a una nueva escuela, iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida, y Lorenzo no estaría con ella.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde la partida de su pelinegro amigo, y a pesar de haber pasado Navidades juntos esquiando en Zoetermeer, Holanda; Rhonda lo extrañaba demasiado. Sonreía al pensar en cuánto se había quejado de tener que dejar a sus caballos en los Hamptons sin visitarlos en invierno. Habían compartido lecciones de equitación. El amor por los caballos había sido algo que tenían en común, algo suyo. Ahora, había cancelado esas lecciones. Visitar sus establos le resultaba doloroso. El recuerdo de su amigo aún era intolerable, hasta que volvieran a verse en vacaciones.

Era 12 de febrero, lo que no ayudaba en nada a su melancólico humor, porque estar a dos días del día del Amor y la Amistad sólo le provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

Otra cosa que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago era ver a Iggy intentando llamar la atención de Lila… ¡puágh! Esa pareja le daría pesadillas… pero peores sueños le traería ver a Brainy empezar a salir con Helga… algo había pasado para que esos dos ahora parecieran uña y mugre, más pegados que Helga y Phoebe incluso. Aunque ella no culpaba a la oriental, Gerald se había convertido en un bombón durante la secundaria, y si le sumabas que era el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto, y era casi seguro que continuaría jugando en preparatoria, tenía como resultado a uno de los chicos más populares de Hillwood. Ella también dejaría de pasar tiempo con la rubia teniendo un novio como ese.

Pero lo que resultaba un enigma era Harold…

Con su posición defensiva en el equipo de Futbol Americano, muchas chicas se le habían declarado o pedido una cita, y él se negaba a todas.

Era extraño porque a Rhonda le constaba que no era por ella… había intentado robarle un beso al chico en lo que iba del grado escolar, pero Harold parecía evitarla como la Peste cuando detectaba esas intenciones en ella.

A Rhonda eso la intrigaba… ¿Finalmente se habría vuelto novio de Patty? Pero luego estaban todas esas veces en las que cualquiera le preguntaba si tenía novia y él respondía que no… A ella le gustaba saberlo todo, no podía pasar algo en la escuela sin que ella supiera o su reputación se iría al traste.

Por caminar sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que caminaba directo a otra persona y terminó estrellándose con alguien.

El par de libros y la libreta que llevaba en sus brazos, terminaron en el suelo. Su frente estaba adolorida por estrellarse con la frente de alguien más y su blusa nueva estaba arruinada con algún líquido que le habían derramado en ella.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, fíjate!- vociferó iracunda, percatándose apenas que Helga se arrodillaba en el suelo para recoger su yahoo soda (o lo que quedaba de ella) y la montaña de libros que llevaba, afligida porque se fueran a mojar con su bebida derramada.

-¡Cállate, Princesa Lloyd! Venías igual de distraída- fulminándola con la mirada desde el suelo, no se dio cuenta al ponerse de pie, que pateó el libro de Rhonda, maltratándolo un poco.

-¡Más cuidado, Pataki! Eres un desastre andando. No sé cómo te permiten ingresar aquí, eres un peligro para la sociedad… contaminación visual y auditiva, y… ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó, olfateando teatralmente el aire alrededor de la rubia -¡iúgh!- tapándose la nariz, la Wellington Lloyd atrajo la atención de todo el pasillo –Eres tú… por Dios, ¿Conoces si quiera los conceptos básicos de higiene personal?- por un momento efímero, una mirada de dolor cruzó el rostro de la aludida, pero al segundo siguiente, su expresión se había endurecido.

-No cuenta como higiene personal bañarse en una olorosa nube de maldito perfume francés- Helga abrazó sus libros, sentía la mirada de los presentes en ella, y sabía que más de alguno ya debía de haber ido a buscar al director.

-¡Já! Maldito perfume dices, una botella de ese perfume que tanto desprecias te aseguro que vale mucho más que todo tu patético guardarropa… ¿Quién usa camisa de franela y pantalón de hombre? Si quieres verte como una machorra, déjame felicitarte, porque lo has conseguido- a esa altura, más chicos se habían aglomerado y reían y vitoreaban las palabras de Rhonda. La rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire, ése no había sido un día nada fácil… y con San Valentín cada vez más cerca, los días eran peores… y de todas las personas con las que pudo haber chocado en ese pasillo, tuvo que hacerlo con la única que tenía ínfulas de grandeza y se creía la dueña de la PS 118. Sentía el escozor en sus ojos, y tuvo miedo, no quería darle el gusto a Rhonda de ponerse a llorar, sobretodo porque pensaría que lloraba por sus insulsos comentarios, cuando en realidad era por otras cosas… por otras cosas más dolorosas y trascendentales.

-¡Basta Rhonda!- espetó molesto Harold interviniendo en el pasillo. Había visto la cara de Helga, y parecía compungida y enferma… no era justo patear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo, aunque no fuera literal en este caso, y casi no podía creer que la pelinegra estuviera siendo tan cruel.

-¡Ella arruinó mi blusa!- protestó, haciendo un puchero. Genial, simplemente genial… ahora Harold defendía al esperpento ese… ¡Todo era tan injusto! Ella no había hecho nada, todo era culpa de Helga que no se había fijado dónde caminaba y luego insultaba su perfume francés. ¡Quién se creía!

-¡Estás montando un espectáculo!- le increpó el chico, y la unigénita Lloyd pareció reaccionar entonces. Al fondo del pasillo, pudo ver la silueta de Wartz acercándose y girando en redondo, sólo añadió.

-Ya me he aburrido- y salió de ahí, Mary corrió a levantar los libros y libreta de la chica y la siguió apresurada ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

-¿Por qué están todos reunidos en el pasillo?- con el ceño fruncido, la carraspera voz del director retumbó entre los casilleros, obligando a los alumnos a girarse con la cara desencajada -¿No tienen clases?- preguntó irónico, y más de tres cuartas partes de los presentes ya no estaban en el lugar antes de que terminara de decirlo –Pataki, Berman… Será mejor que esto no haya sido una pelea o ambos irán a detención- los aludidos negaron vehementemente, y Wartz a regañadientes los dejó irse.

-No tenías que ayudarme… pero, gracias- Helga miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si la loseta de la escuela tuviera la respuesta a alguna pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De nada… Rhonda puede ponerse pesada a veces- el comentario le valió un resoplido de su amiga, Harold sonrió de lado, la rubia nunca cambiaría.

-Lo que le hace falta a esa Wellington es una buena…- y escandalizado, Harold le cubrió la boca.

-¡Helga! No hables así, pareces peor que un camionero- negando con la cabeza, quitó su mano de la boca de la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y de un segundo a otro estalló en carcajadas, sobresaltándolo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción -¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó molesto, sintiendo que se burlaba de él.

-Es que… es que yo- intentaba decir en medio de risas –Es que… yo sólo… iba a decir que… que le hacía falta… una buena tunda- y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, Harold enrojeció completamente, aparentemente había malentendido lo que la chica estuvo a punto de decir.

-Bu-bueno… es que… pareció que dirías… otra cosa- eso sólo hizo que Helga riera más.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- los saludó Gerald cuando los alcanzó en las puertas de la cafetería, la rubia soltando pequeñas risitas, un poco más calmada.

-Viejo… ¿Cómo la soportas?- le preguntó Harold señalando con el pulgar a la rubia, que tenía lagrimillas saliéndole por las comisuras de los ojos por el ataque de risa que había tenido. La pregunta le costó al chico un golpe en el brazo que casi se lo dejó dormido -¡Oye!- se quejó sobándolo, la chica tenía una derecha que muchos boxeadores ya quisieran. Gerald rio, aliviado de no ser quien recibiera ese golpe.

-No sé de qué hablas… Pataki es buena bestia ¿A que sí?- la rodeó con su brazo por el cuello y le quitó su gorra dejando libre su cabello… a Gerald le gustaba el cabello de Helga cuando la chica se lo dejaba suelto, y esa gorra que le regaló Arnold cada día le molestaba más porque no le dejaba verlo…

-¡Devuélvemela!- pidió entre risas la chica, el moreno se la arrojó a Harold.

-¡Corre, Berman!- en medio de risas, los chicos jugaron con la gorra por un rato, intentando que Helga no la recuperara hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- Phoebe se paraba con los brazos en jarra a la cintura, intentando sonar imponente, pero provocando ternura en quien la viera

–Tenemos exactamente 48 minutos de almuerzo gracias a sus juegos- reclamó la pelinegra de lentes. Harold le devolvió su gorra a Helga.

-Lo siento, Phoebe. Nos dejamos llevar un poco- se disculpó Harold, quien no sabía a quién le temía más… si a Helga o a Phoebe…

-Está bien Harold. ¿Te sientas con nosotros?- el chico lo pensó un momento y encogiéndose de hombros aceptó la invitación, hacía mucho tiempo que no almorzaba con el cuarteto imposible, Gerald, el jugador estrella de baloncesto, Phoebe, la mejor estudiante de todo el estado, Helga, la buscapleitos de la escuela y Brainy, el más raro. Un atleta, una nerd, una gánster y un freak, la combinación imposible de la escuela comía casi siempre junta. Al menos durante octavo y noveno había sido así. De vez en cuando, alguien de la pandilla se les unía. Harold comía en la mesa del equipo de futbol o en la mesa de los autonombrados "populares" con Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Mary, Sid, Stinky, Iggy y Peapod. Lorenzo parecía ser un tema vetado en esa mesa, a pesar de haber sido uno de sus integrantes antes de mudarse.

Así fue como la hora del almuerzo dio paso a la clase de Física, y a su vez, a la clase de Álgebra...

Su última hora de clase la pasó en el campo de futbol, entrenando con el equipo, el juego del campeonato intercolegial del estado de Washington estaba por celebrarse en un par de meses, a finales de abril y su entrenador los quería más que preparados. Después de 60 minutos de intenso y arduo entrenamiento físico, prácticas de jugadas y un par de decenas de vueltas al campo, el entrenador dio por terminada la sesión. Fue en ese momento que Harold finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del equipo de porristas en el lugar, resultaba gracioso que se hubiera unido al equipo para verlas y que ahora ni siquiera las notara.

Suspiró al ver a Rhonda dar por terminada también su práctica. Era la capitana de las animadoras, aunque no era sorpresa, jamás vio a nadie esforzarse tanto como a ella para conseguir algo. Se merecía lo que tenía.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar el incidente en el pasillo, aunque no era un secreto la animosidad que existía entre la pelinegra y Helga, era muy raro que la chica perdiera el control en público de esa forma… había dicho cosas muy hirientes… ¿Estaría todo bien con ella? Quizás era mejor si se acercaba a preguntarle, Patty siempre le estaba diciendo que tenía que procurar hacer el bien por otros más seguido… Algo sobre una tal Carmen…

Harold se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó a Rhonda, con su bolso deportivo al hombro. La chica guardaba sus pompones en su mochila y no sintió cuando el chico se acercó, asustándose un poco al oírlo hablar.

-¿Emocionada?- Harold la vio pegar un pequeño brinco y girarse alarmada, sonrió cuando notó que se relajaba inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se trataba de él.

-¿Emocionada por qué?- le preguntó con una ceja elevada.

-Oh… ya sabes, en unas semanas es su primera competencia fuera del estado… es algo importante- se encogió de hombros y la escuchó reír.

-Creí que te referías al maldito San Valentín, estuve a punto de mandarte educadamente al infierno- Rhonda rio un poco más, ante un atento Harold, que no recordaba haberla visto reír así desde la partida de Lorenzo.

-¿Educadamente?- preguntó divertido.

-Educadamente- le confirmó la chica, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Claro… porque ante todo eres una dama- le dijo asintiendo, como si ahora comprendiera algo importante.

-Claro… porque ante todo, soy una dama- ambos rieron y al guardar silencio se miraron, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

-Yo… ah… quería saber si estás bien- nervioso, se rascó la nuca en un gesto despreocupado que le arrancó otra sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Querías? ¿O quieres?- Era la primera vez en seis meses que Harold se acercaba a ella, que él iniciaba una conversación, que no salía corriendo al verse a solas con ella… Rhonda estaba intrigada.

-Bueno… quiero- el sonido de la voz del chico pronunciando esa palabra, le dio escalofríos a la pelinegra, la mirada de ambos se volvió más intensa.

-Yo también quiero…- Harold arqueó una ceja, confundido por lo que ella había dicho, en un tono más sensual del sanamente permitido -… saber si estoy bien- añadió, deliberadamente haciendo la pausa donde debía para que aquello sonara insinuante… era una insinuación de todas formas.

-¿No lo sabes?- Rhonda suspiró. Harold, o bien no entendía, o bien no quería entender, pero fuera cual fuera, lo que le había impulsado a hablar con ella era preocupación genuina y ahí no pasaría nada interesante. Lástima. Realmente extrañaba mucho besarlo, extrañaba muchísimo acariciarlo y sentirse entre sus brazos -¿Quieres hablar sobre… algo… en particular?- probó a decir el chico, sacando a Rhonda de su ensoñación. Esa inocencia en él era lo que tanto le gustaba, no había verdadera malicia o crueldad en el chico.

-Sólo digamos que extraño a cierta persona…- _"en realidad, a dos personas"_, añadió en su mente.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?- eso de ayudar a otras personas porque Carmen quería, era más difícil de lo que pensó.

-En realidad… sí- y sonrió como un gato que tiene al ratón justo donde quería, y ahora jugará con él antes de tragarlo -¿Por qué te comportas como si tuvieras novia pero le dices a todos que no la tienes?- "¿_Es por mí?"_, la traicionó el pensamiento y le miró asustada de haberlo pensado en voz alta, pero al confirmar por la expresión de Harold que no fue así, suspiró aliviada.

-Digamos que estoy entrenando- aquella respuesta ni siquiera estaba dentro de la lista de posibles respuestas a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó confusa… ¿Escuchó bien?

-Sí, eso. Estoy entrenando… para ser novio de Patty- Harold enrojeció, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien sobre su relación-no-relación con la castaña –Tenemos citas, y somos exclusivos, pero no somos novios, y tampoco amigos… estamos entrenando- Rhonda lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que el barniz de uñas sólo se manufactura en color rojo.

-Dices que… ¿Has estado saliendo con Patty?- el chico asintió -¿Esa es la razón de que rechaces a otras chicas?- él volvió a asentir, y de cierta forma, saber eso le quitaba un peso de los hombros a Rhonda, él no se alejó porque ella le resultara repelente, estaba intentando darse una oportunidad con Patty Smith… la chica que Rhonda sabía que podía hacerlo feliz. Sonrió como sicótica.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor, aun no queremos que se sepa- la pelinegra agitó una mano en el aire como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh, querido. Me conformo con ser la primera en saberlo- La chica tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los vestidores, acompañada por el chico -¿Harán algo especial este 14 de febrero?- la curiosidad le pudo, era masoquista, Harold era uno de los chicos que le gustaba, probablemente el que más le gustaba, pero su vena entrometida le había saltado cuando él dijo que nadie más sabía, ella quería saberlo todo.

-No he pensado en nada… Es el día del amor y la amistad… ¿Qué se hace con alguien que no es tu pareja y con quien eres más que amigos?- Rhonda rio ante la pregunta.

-Ay, cielo… muchas cosas… haces muchas cosas con ese tipo de relación… todas muy placenteras créeme- Harold enrojeció cuando ella le guiñó el ojo, insinuante.

-¡Rhonda!- gritó indignado –hablo en serio… además… nosotros no… no hacemos esas cosas que estás pensando- afirmó, tan colorado que Rhonda sólo pudo reír de nuevo… secretamente aliviada de que Patty y Harold no hicieran esas cosas en las que estaba pensando, a pesar de tener ambos 17 años.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a mi fiesta? Así no tendrás que romperte la cabeza y piénsalo, estarán rodeados de sus amigos y eso podría ayudarte a estar más… cómodo- Harold la miró alucinado.

-¿Tendrás una fiesta el día de San Valentín? No lo sabía- Rhonda sonrió ufana.

-Querido, toda la escuela lo sabe… y te consta que mis fiestas no son nada aburridas… deberías tomar en serio mi invitación para ustedes- y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rhonda entró a los vestidores de las chicas, sacando su celular y presionando en marcación rápida el 1… Nadine no tardó más de cinco segundos en responderle.

-¿Aló? ¿Rhonda?- la pelinegra colocó su bolso en una de las bancas y fue a abrir el cancel de una regadera.

-Sí, Nadine. Escucha, necesito que hagas que toda la escuela se entere de que daré una fiesta el 14 de febrero, ¿Entendiste?- la rubia estaba intrigada con el cambio de actitud de su amiga respecto al día en cuestión pero no quiso mencionarlo.

-Claro, Rhonda. Dalo por hecho- y terminando la llamada, la pelinegra comenzó a quitarse el uniforme para darse una ducha rápida. Aquel San Valentín prometía ser muy interesante.

Nadine seguía asombrada de que su mejor amiga hubiera sido capaz de montar tremenda fiesta en un par de días. La mansión Lloyd estaba completamente decorada acorde a la temática del día del amor y la amistad, había 64 tipos de bocadillos diferentes, cabinas de fotos distribuidas por el lugar, juegos de luces, servicio de cattering y barra libre… Aquello era sorprendente por decirlo menos… y que la anfitriona se acercara a ella con el rostro preocupado y le dijera en un tono afligido que la fiesta era un desastre por el poco tiempo que tuvo para organizarlo, la tenía al borde de una aneurisma.

-¿De qué hablas Rhonda? La fiesta es fantástica- le aseguró la rubia, en medio de su incredulidad ante lo que su amiga le decía. Sus palabras parecieron relajarla, al menos hasta que a la rubia la abrazaron por la espalda y pudo apreciar cómo su amiga se tensaba.

-¡Esta fiesta es fenomenal!- Exclamó el recién llegado a gritos para hacerse oír sobre la música. Se trataba de Michael. El estudiante de intercambio de Dublín, Michael Schneppenköetter… La pelinegra rodó los ojos, era un chico apuesto sí, y mentiría si dijera que cuando se presentó el primer día de clases del noveno grado no llamó su atención. Duró una semana. Porque entonces el chico hizo muy notorio su interés romántico en Nadine y desde hace un mes y medio eran novios.

El primer novio de Nadine. Rhonda no entendía por qué no era Peapod el que ostentara ese título, el castaño de lentes siempre se desvivió por la rubia y era atento y detallista con ella. Michael era… pues apuesto, y ahí terminaba la lista de cualidades del chico, al menos las que podía enunciar Rhonda. No le parecía que mereciera a Nadine.

Aunque claro, no le parecía que nadie mereciera a su amiga. Bueno, quizás Peapod…

-¿En dónde te habías metido Michael? Te estuve esperando casi media hora- la rubia se soltó del abrazo del chico –Nunca pasaste por mí- le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, lo siento bebé. Te entendí que nos veríamos aquí- y al sonreír, dos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas, los mismos hoyuelos que habían hecho que Rhonda le prestara atención el primer día de escuela, y los mismos hoyuelos que provocaban que Nadine le perdonara todo.

-Oh… está bien… es un malentendido- la rubia se sonrojó, mirando embobada a su novio. Rhonda sólo puso los ojos en blanco, que fuera precisamente ese mequetrefe el que le dijera que su fiesta era genial no la apaciguaba en nada.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pista de baile, en la mesa de bocadillos… Harold y Patty tenían una amena conversación, el chico estaba aliviado de que todo marchara bien, aparentemente Rhonda le había dado un buen consejo.

-¿Ya has pensado a qué preparatoria asistirás?- preguntó esperanzada Patty, llevaba un par de meses intentando convencerlo de que se inscribiera en la H. S. 508, en la que ella estaba inscrita.

-Es que… toda la pandilla está pensando en inscribirse en la H. S. 201- enrojeciendo, se metió un rollo de camarones a la boca, intentando hacer tiempo para encontrar la forma de desviar el tema, no le gustaba hablar de la escuela… estaban en una fiesta ¡Por Cristo!

-¿Y?- la castaña alzó una ceja. Con el pasar del tiempo y entre más citas habían tenido, se sentía con mayor confianza de ser sincera con lo que quería o pensaba. Antes, procuraba concordar en todo con Harold, hacer lo que creía que él quería que hiciera o comportarse como ella creía que a él le gustaba, o directamente preguntándole y haciendo lo que él respondiera… El chico al darse cuenta tuvo una conversación muy larga con ella… una conversación nada placentera y que estuvo muy cerca de ser una pelea, pero en la que le dejó muy claro que él no quería que ella hiciera eso. Le dijo, con una seguridad dominante, que él buscaba tener a su lado una novia, no una muñeca que hiciera su voluntad… Aunque la comparación le había dolido, se dio cuenta que en su afán por agradarle más y así, Harold finalmente le pidiera ser su novia, había estado relegando a segundo plano sus propias opiniones y gustos. Desde aquel día, Patty trabajó en su comportamiento, a veces volvía a preguntarle a Harold qué quería que ella hiciera o dijera, pero era inconscientemente y cada vez menos frecuente, y de todas formas, el chico siempre le hacía notar cuando terminaba haciendo eso. La castaña cada día estaba más enamorada del joven Berman. Cada detalle, cada recuerdo, cada conversación, terminaba ilusionándola más. Esperaba que no fuera unilateral. Le rompería el corazón si al final del año, como lo pactaron, Harold tomara una decisión diferente a hacerla su novia.

-Es que… verás… Sid y Stinky son mis mejores amigos… y Helga y Gerald… no me imagino ir a clases y no verlos- dudoso, Harold buscó la mirada de la castaña –Me encantaría estudiar en la misma preparatoria que tú, pasar más tiempo juntos… pero- Patty sonrió enternecida, podía ver claramente la batalla interna que libraba su amigo-más-que-sólo-un-amigo… Sabía lo importante que era para Harold la amistad, ella misma fue su mejor amiga y valoró mucho esa cualidad en él. Así como él no quería que ella cambiara para amoldarse más a sus preferencias, ella no quería obligarlo a él a cambiar, sobretodo en un aspecto que despertaba la admiración de la unigénita Smith.

-Te entiendo Harold. No puedes basar tu decisión únicamente en quién irá a dónde, es mejor que leas la información de ambas escuelas y decidas- ambos compartieron una sonrisa, uno aliviado y la otra halagada. Al menos, estaba segura de que Harold lo consideraría como opción, eso era suficiente.

-¡Harold!- hasta la pareja, llegó abriéndose paso un chico de gorra verde, con el cabello atado en una cola en la base de su nuca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros deslavados. Lo reconocieron al instante.

-¿Qué pasa Sid?- lo saludó Harold, mirando de reojo a Patty, nervioso por no saber cómo interactuar con ella frente a su mejor amigo.

-¿Que, qué pasa? Te diré qué pasa… pasa que tú estás aquí… y Stinky y yo, por allá- y señaló al segundo piso, a una alcoba que se alzaba en parte sobre la pista de baile, en donde habían instalado una pantalla plana inmensa en la que jugaban videojuegos emocionados un par de chicos entre los que identificó a Joey, Stinky y Curly -¡Casi llega nuestro turno de jugar!- le dijo emocionado, mirando confundido a su amigo cuando no reaccionó igual -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el estómago?- le preguntó preocupado al no ver un cambio en su semblante.

-¡No me pasa nada!- Harold manoteó para que Sid apartara la mano que había colocado sobre su estómago ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos normales?

-Entonces ¿Sí vendrás a jugar?- le preguntó el chico, recuperando su emoción inicial. Harold miró a Patty, la castaña sólo le sonrió comprensiva y el de gorra azul finalmente terminó por aceptar la invitación de Sid. Ambos volvieron a perderse en la multitud de la que emergió el de cabello largo, dejando sola a la hija del matrimonio Smith. Al ver a su alrededor, realmente tuvo que admitir que lo que a Rhonda le faltaba de amabilidad, lo tenía de buen gusto, el lugar lucía impresionante. Patty deambuló por la sala, la estancia y terminó por salir al jardín, donde en el quiosco que se encontraba al centro, estaba sentada una rubia a la que conocía muy bien… lo que sí llamó su atención, fue verla con el semblante deprimido, con una rosa roja en la mano y usando un vestido de corte sencillo en color rosa. Quiero decir, en su niñez, Patty la había conocido usando un vestido rosa del mismo corte… ¡Pero dejó de hacerlo desde hacía dos años y medio!

La castaña se acercó dubitativa, sin darse cuenta de que pisaba hojarasca seca que alertó de su presencia a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no estás con el chico rosa?- le preguntó sin alzar la mirada, sobresaltando un poco a la chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida.

-No quería molestar- respondió apenada.

-¿Por qué no estás con el chico rosa?- repitió su pregunta, esta vez girando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de la chica, y señalando el espacio vacío a su lado en la banca en la que estaba desparramada descuidadamente, como un saco de papas que alguien hubiera arrojado ahí.

-Está con Sid y Stinky- Helga era la única a la que Patty le había confiado lo que ocurría entre Harold y ella. La rubia había sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo en los momentos en los que la castaña tenía micro ataques de pánico creyendo que al terminar noveno grado, Harold terminaría lo que tenían… Helga solía decirle en esos momentos "_Nunca estarás segura de lo que pasará mañana, él podría decirte hoy muchas cosas, pero lo que de verdad importa es lo que hace por ti… es cómo se sienten cuando están juntos… no dejes que tu inseguridad empañe eso, porque pase lo que pase mañana, no debes quedarte con las ganas de hacer o decir algo_"… sus palabras solían mejorarlo todo… Ahora, quien parecía preocupada era precisamente Helga -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, no pensaba que ésta fuera tu tipo de fiesta… ¿Y qué pasó con tu gorra?- Helga no solía salir sin su gorra azul.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo… tampoco pensé que ésta fuera tu tipo de fiesta- Patty miró entonces el jardín, lleno de hermosas flores que casi parecían artificiales de lo rozagante y coloridas que eran…

-Aquí está bien, supongo. Huele bien, es bonito y tranquilo- Helga asintió a sus palabras -¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Dónde está Phoebe?- la rubia suspiró.

-Es día de San Valentín. Lleva una semana hablando de cómo quería tener una cena privada con Geraldo… supongo que le habrá cocinado y comprado velas y justo ahora se estén dando muchos besos- la mirada melancólica de la rubia se clavó en la rosa que llevaba consigo.

-¿La cortaste?- le preguntó Patty señalando lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Me la dio Brainy- la profunda tristeza en la voz de su amiga, contrajo de dolor su corazón.

-¿Helga?- preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo que el aire alrededor de ambas se volvía difícil de respirar. Los azules ojos de la rubia se posaron en ella con una pasmosa lentitud, brillaban con la promesa de un llanto que la joven no permitiría salir. Con la misma lentitud con la parpadeó, estiró su blanca mano y la colocó sobre la propia, en la banca.

-No te preocupes por mí… Ve con Harold- y en un intento de sonrisa, la comisura de los labios de la chica se elevaron cómicamente hacia arriba, como si el gesto le doliera, aparecieron a su vez líneas de expresión en su frente.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti? Helga, evidentemente algo te está molestando- hacía algunos meses que Patty conocía un poco sobre la situación familiar de los Pataki. Un día, Miriam había ido al supermercado en condiciones nada sobrias y la señora Smith había sido el alma caritativa que se apiado de la rubia que vomitaba el pasillo de los desechables. Su madre se lo había contado. Y había añadido que no era la primera vez que se le veía en público en esas condiciones. Y mencionó algo de los rumores que corrían entre los padres de la PS 118 de que se repetía más seguido de lo que se podría considerar como aceptable. La castaña nunca le dijo nada de esto a Helga. Esperaba que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decírselo por sí misma, pero cuando la veía así de alicaída, ya no pensaba como antes que se debía a la ausencia de Arnold Shortman, sino que ahora, se preguntaba amargamente si tenía que ver con Miriam y sus hábitos.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si hubieras hecho algo distinto?- la chica clavo su mirada azulina en la iluminación artificial que decoraba el techo del quiosco en el que estaban, similar a una serie de luces navideñas.

-¿Algo distinto?- Patty clavó la mirada en el techo también. ¿Tenía algún arrepentimiento? Si era sincera consigo misma, la castaña no se arrepentía de sus decisiones pero sí quería cambiar algo y sí se solía preguntar cómo sería su vida si aquella noche de verano se hubiera convertido en la novia de Harold Berman. No sabía si vocalizar esa respuesta en voz alta satisficiera cual fuera la intención de su amiga rubia al preguntarle aquello.

-Por ejemplo… haberle dicho antes a Harold lo que sentías por él- Patty la miró curiosa… ¿Era esto porque Helga se arrepentía de no haber sido sincera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Arnold antes?

-¿Qué habría cambiado?- Si la castaña supiera que, de haberle dicho a Harold durante quinto o sexto grado, lo que sentía por él, los sentimientos que cierto chico de gorra azul profesaba a cierta heredera de una prominente familia que resultaba ser la dueña de la mansión, en la que estaban pasando el día de los enamorados, no se habrían desarrollado, hechado profunda raíz en el corazón del chico, y provocado el sufrimiento más terrible al que Patty se enfrentaría en la vida… entendería lo mucho que cambiaría su futuro… o quizás no… dicen que lo que es, será, hagas lo que hagas.

-No lo sé… quizás nada… pero habríamos tenido más tiempo juntos- La castaña parpadeó, entendiendo que Helga sí estaba refiriéndose a Arnold y ella. Su mirada se llenó de compasión por su amiga, era una lástima que alguien tan bella como Helga, estuviera tan acomplejada como para ocultarse a sí misma del mundo, aterrada de que otros vieran el brillo que podía emanar de ella en lugar de toda esa opacidad que la seguía, y así podría superar la ausencia del dueño de sus suspiros, porque entendería que no le necesita para estar completa o ser feliz.

-A veces… las cosas son como son y no las podemos cambiar, si te concentras en eso sólo vas a frustrarte… otras personas que te quieren podemos resultar heridas si sólo te enclaustras en ti misma… Mira a Brainy por ejemplo… Te dio esa rosa porque te dijo que le gustas, gustas ¿cierto?- la rubia posó sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga, con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín que le arrancó una sonrisa a la castaña, cuando la había ubicado en el jardín, por las bajas temperaturas del exterior, la había encontrado muy pálida… o quizás su palidez se debiera a la batalla interna que seguramente le había provocado la confesión de su mejor amigo –No necesitas decir más, está escrito en tu cara- Helga frunció el ceño, pareció ir a decir algo, pero Patty no dejó de hablar –También está escrito en toda tu cara que no correspondes sus sentimientos… Y aunque él te hubiera dicho antes o después acerca de sus sentimientos, tu reacción sería la misma… o similar… por lo menos tus sentimientos serían los mismos y no podrías darle una respuesta positiva en ninguno de los escenarios planteados porque lo ves con ojos de un cariño fraternal, de hermanos- Helga pareció relajarse –Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, sólo podemos aceptarlas como son y seguir adelante- le sonrió intentando transmitirle algún tipo de consuelo.

-Sé que tienes razón, Patty. Pero… saberlo y actuar en consecuencia, son dos cosas muy diferentes. No puedo evitar devanarme los sesos pensando en que lo mejor para mí sería que pudiera enamorarme de alguien como Brainy… que me conoce, me quiere y está a mi lado… y no, estar enamorada de alguien en otro país con limitado acceso a internet- suspirando, Helga volvió a mirar la rosa en su mano -¿Cuándo se volverá la vida más fácil?- Patty quiso dar una respuesta a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía una… ¿Cuándo se volvía más fácil? Genuinamente no sabía. Ante su silencio, la menor de las Pataki rio de forma vacía –No me hagas caso, seguramente debe ser mi crisis de adolescencia haciendo presencia… En serio, ve con Harold- le insistió, dedicándole una sonrisa a todas luces fingida.

-Pero…- iba a protestar, hasta que fue interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido y varios gritos que venían de dentro de la casa. De la nada, todo se había quedado en silencio, sin música, sin gritos, sin conversaciones… ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y asustadas, e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y entraron en la casa para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

La escena que se encontraron sólo las confundió más. En el centro del salón estaba estrellada la pantalla plana que al inicio de la velada estaba en el balcón interior que se había adecuado para ser una especie de sala de juegos, los chicos que habían estado bailando miraban hacia arriba, con fascinado horror a la anfitriona de la fiesta, a Sid, a Stinky y a Harold, pareciendo asustados y enfrentados a un Curly que respiraba pesadamente y los miraba con odio… Patty avanzó un paso preocupada, ninguno de los presentes se había movido por miedo de alterar más al presunto responsable de que ahora la televisión estuviera estampada en la pista de baile. Como un animal sintiéndose amenazado, Curly giró sobre su propio eje, redirigiendo toda su atención en Patty que se congeló en el piso de abajo al darse cuenta de que era el blanco de la bestial mirada del chico de lentes rojos y corte de cabello de hongo…

Rhonda fue la primera en reaccionar. Preocupada al darse cuenta de que Curly ya no los miraba a ellos sino a la castaña amiga-más-que-amiga de Harold… Lo escuchó bufar cual toro, y tuvo escalofríos al pensar en lo que Curly podía hacer así de enajenado como estaba. La unigénita Lloyd avanzó tres pasos, entrando en el campo de visión periférica del chico de expresión enloquecida.

Curly volvía a tener su atención centrada en Rhonda… en _su _Rhonda.

Detrás de ella, Harold hizo un intento por detener a la pelinegra de acercarse más, y un gruñido que salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Curly, amenazándolo, lo frenó en seco.

Los espectadores contuvieron la respiración cuando el pelinegro tomó del brazo a la dueña de la casa y la haló hacia sí. Muchos querían sacar sus teléfonos para filmar, otros se morían de ganas por buscar un mejor lugar para no perder detalle de lo que pasaría, algunos otros sólo querían salir corriendo de la mansión y no tener nada que ver con ese ambiente cargado de tensión… pero ninguno hacía nada de lo que quería, permanecían quietos en su sitio, como queriendo pasar desapercibidos, reducir su presencia en el lugar lo que les fuera posible.

-Lo siento- susurró como un niño regañado, apretando el agarre que tenía en Rhonda. La pelinegra barrió el lugar con su mirada, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo… aquello era malo… no quería que Curly se descontrolara, su respiración errática no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que era capaz de agravar más las circunstancias que sólo aventar una pantalla de un segundo piso…

-Tranquilo Curly- le acarició el cabello con ternura, recibiendo una mirada de devoción de parte del chico –No pasa nada- le aseguró, intentando relajarlo. Alguien encendió la música, y eso pareció romper la fuerza que los había mantenido a todos en sus lugares. Muchos se fueron, otros decidieron vagar por los jardines y muy pocos se quedaron dentro de la casa.

Helga tomó el antebrazo de Patty con aprehensión. Guiándola por las escaleras de la derecha hasta Harold.

Más tarde esa noche, Sid les contó cómo habían llegado hasta los chicos y esperado por unos minutos su turno, pero la paciencia no era una virtud del chico de gorra verde, así que había iniciado una discusión con Joey para que le dejara el control y Curly había defendido a su amigo. Pero las cosas se pusieron raras cuando llegó Rhonda, la pelinegra había reñido a Curly y exigido que le dejara jugar a Harold, aparentemente lo que hizo al de lentes ver rojo y perder el control fue que la chica se había sentado en las piernas del futbolista.

Sid no tenía idea del problema en el que su inocente narración de los hechos, había metido a Harold.

Estuvo dándole explicaciones y pidiendo disculpas a Patty hasta la llegada de la primavera y sólo porque entonces la castaña estaba tan estresada por el inicio de sus exámenes que prefirió dejarlo atrás para que pudiera concentrarse en aprobar. Siempre le había costado la escuela y tenía que esforzarse si quería aprender un tema, no era como otros chicos que con asistir y escuchar lo que el profesor decía era suficiente.

Aquella noche de San Valentín, Rhonda también tuvo un problema monumental en casa cuando sus padres vieron lo que pasó.

Curly durmió en la mansión Lloyd, la pelinegra le dio una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, básicamente porque esperaba que así el chico se calmara lo suficiente para que olvidara el incidente.

Al día siguiente llegaron juntos a la escuela, y los comentarios jocosos que insinuaban que podía haber algo entre ellos fueron suficientes para tener a Curly entre las nubes el resto de noveno grado.

Finalmente la graduación de secundaria llegó.

Y la pandilla se fragmentó aún más.

Sheena se fue a Seattle.

Eugene entró en una academia privada donde tenían las mejores instalaciones en la enfermería, sus padres creían que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Stinky no iba a asistir a la H. S. 201, aunque seguiría en Hillwood, iría a la preparatoria pública del distrito sur, más cerca de su casa.

Lorenzo seguiría en Nueva York.

Seymour se mudaba al sur de California.

Separarse era parte de crecer, seguirían sus propios caminos, caminos que tendrían que descubrir por su cuenta hacia dónde iban. Aunque a Harold no sólo le afectaba separarse de algunos de sus amigos, sino el hecho de que había llegado la fecha de expiración de su contrato verbal con cierta castaña y debía tomar una decisión.

Cualquiera creería que sería fácil, sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta de que deseaba con todo el corazón poder llamar a Patty Smith _su novia._

Entonces… ¿Qué lo tenía tan indeciso?

¿Por qué seguía en el baile de la escuela? ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? Se imaginaba que la haría muy feliz un gesto como esos de las películas románticas en las que el chico se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sale corriendo en busca de la chica, sin importarle la hora, simplemente porque ahora que lo sabe no concibe un segundo más sin decírselo, y entonces llega a donde esté y hace su gran confesión de amor. Sí. Un gesto así la haría feliz.

Pero a Harold no le había pasado como en las películas.

Dos horas atrás, Gerald se había acercado a él, Sid y Stinky, y habían estado conversando hasta que mencionó que sacaría a bailar a Phoebe… Harold tuvo que preguntarle, ¿Cómo supo que quería que Phoebe fuera su novia?, ¿Acaso no encontraba atractiva a ninguna otra chica? Algo en la mirada del moreno le hizo entender a Harold de que sí había alguien, alguien que encontraba atractiva, pero luego Gerald le dijo "_Lo supe cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso… se sentía cálido… como encender la chimenea con una nevada fuera_". Harold sabía de lo que Gerald hablaba, lo sintió cuando Patty lo besó por primera vez. Fue entonces que lo supo. Fue entonces que estuvo seguro. Quería a Patty. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Y cuando lo supo, no sintió el impulso de ir a buscar a Patty. En lugar de eso, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue Rhonda. Quería, con cada molécula de su ser, correr a buscar a la unigénita Lloyd.

Y aunque no sabía para qué, o por qué, eso mismo había hecho.

Y como aquella vez, hacía dos años, la encontró besando a otro. Esta vez no era Lorenzo. Se trataba de Curly. Y como un enajenado salió corriendo de ahí hasta la mesa de bocadillos, donde todavía estaba, intentando calmar su respiración, intentando entender por qué le afectaba tanto.

No quería a Rhonda.

Había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Patty.

¿Por qué no podía deshacerse del sabor amargo de la bilis que subía por su garganta?

Sentía que estaba en una encrucijada, que su decisión sería trascendental en su vida. Y no podía tomarla.

Tardó en darse cuenta que los graduados se iban retirando del lugar, entonces decidió imitarlos. Fue directo a su casa, ya se reuniría con la castaña al día siguiente como acordaron. No podía quitarse la imagen de Curly y Rhonda uniendo sus labios y por alguna razón lo ponía muy enfermo.


	25. Nota de Autora

**Este no es un capítulo, lamento si están decepcionados por ello. Es una nota de mi parte, porque no se me ocurría otra forma de decirles esto a todos:**

**Me estoy mudando a otro estado. A 25 horas en camión de donde vivo hoy día. Estoy entregando mi puesto en mi trabajo. Estoy capacitando a la persona que quedará en mi puesto. Me están capacitando en mi nuevo puesto. **

**Muchos quizás piensen "Eso a mí qué", y no se los digo porque piense que es relevante. Se los comparto porque tengo algo que explicar. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia estaba de vacaciones, eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo libre a mi disposición para escribir y actualizar con mayor prontitud de lo que lo hago actualmente que regresé a trabajar. Y mientras escribía los capítulos bonus para esta historia, me di cuenta de que no quería limitarme a contar sólo una parte de cómo se dieron las cosas. Así que dejaré de publicar los capítulos bonus en esta historia. Subí una nueva titulada ****_"Before Chronicles of friendship, love and poetry" _****donde compartiré esas historias. **

**El siguiente capítulo que suba aquí será la continuación del capítulo 21...**

**Así que, en resumen, quería compartirles lo que está pasando en mi vida (que por cierto es un logro para mí) y que supieran el por qué me demoraré en actualizar todas mis historias, no será siempre así, pero espero que puedan tenerme paciencia.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y el recibimiento que han dado a este fic.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold es una creación de Craig Barttlet. Todo lo que reconozcan de la historia le pertenece, yo sólo soy el medio para plasmar lo que mi musa demande, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Después de tanta espera, después de tantos preámbulos y de tantos, aquís y allás de mi parte. Finalmente tengo para compartir con ustedes lo que mi esclavizada mente cree es la continuación del capítulo 21... o sea, el capítulo 22...**

***redoble de tambores***

**Sin más preámbulos... excepto por los preámbulos, claro... no puedo dejar fuera los agradecimientos pertinentes a Mario DV, MyMindPalace221B, SD Sandra D y andreasgl713 que me han comprendido, alentado, apoyado, inspirado y tolerado para que hoy pueda presentarles ante todos ustedes lo que mis cansados y ampollados dedos han logrado escribir. Este capítulo es por y para ellos, muchas gracias. Para un escritor en fanfiction (y muchos de ustedes probablemente lo saben), no hay mayor emoción que ver la aceptación que tiene su historia reflejada en las opiniones que dejan los lectores... les invito a que me den su opinión en forma de review o inbox sobre este capítulo que tan emotivo me ha parecido a mí. Consideren que son esas opiniones como el combustible de esta carcacha vieja que no arranca si no tiene ese combustible.**

**Ahora sí, hechos los preámbulos y dichos los agradecimientos del fondo del corazón de esta humilde servidora...**

**No alargo más la espera. Disfruten la lectura. Saludos.**

El helado viento invernal de Seattle se coló por la puerta de cristal abierta, del balcón de la habitación, causándole un escalofrío. La rubia estiró la mano, intentando encontrar la manta en la cama para cobijarse del clima, pero sólo se encontró con el hombro de una persona.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, en mitad de un ataque de pánico, creyendo que se había quedado dormida con Gerald de nuevo.

Al segundo siguiente, en su campo de visión asomó la endeble figura de Timberly, hecha un ovillo contra su costado, buscando un poco de calor. A fuerza de empujones, la realidad entró en el embotado cerebro de la chica… la visita en el hospital, el beso que le dio Gerald, la confesión que le hizo justo después, su enfado, su conversación con Timberly, el vano intento de su morena amiga por clamarla abrazándola en el suelo, y cómo ambas cayeron, presas del cansancio del día, en un profundo sueño. Sentadas contra la puerta de la habitación de hotel, que tan amablemente se ofrecieron a pagar los Johanssen para que ella pudiera visitar a su madre, habían pasado una helada noche.

Helga sonrió enternecida cuando Tim se abrazó a ella entre sueños. Como pudo, intentando no despertarla, se quitó el suéter que llevaba y lo arrojó sobre los hombros de la menor. El semblante de la chica se relajó de inmediato, aliviando también a Helga.

Nunca antes lo pensó, pero le habría gustado tener una hermana menor.

Una _hermanita bebé. _Pensó con sarcasmo.

Aun así, agradecía que no hubiese una tercera Pataki que pasara por el mismo infierno que ella, y fuera a sufrir la pérdida prematura de su madre, como estaba ella por sufrir.

Sacudió de lado a lado su cabeza. No podía tener esos pensamientos fatalistas.

-Buenos días- la sobresaltó el sonido de una voz ajena al cuadro en el que ella misma era una de las protagonistas, y giró rápidamente en busca de la tercera persona en la habitación. Sorprendida de encontrar al moreno que había figurado brevemente en sus pensamientos, recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón y que tan torpemente había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, no pudo formular palabra por unos segundos. Segundos que el chico invirtió en llenarse con la escena frente a él. Helga… Recién despertada, con el cabello enmarañado, lagaña en la comisura de sus ojos, con una ligera playera y la ropa del día anterior, sentada en el alfombrado con un protector brazo rodeando a su durmiente hermana menor.

Gerald perdió el aliento por el tiempo que le tomó a Helga reaccionar, obnubilado por la imagen que apreciaba frente a él, encontrando belleza en la sencillez de lo que era… la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía más tiempo de lo que nunca sería capaz de reconocer, quitándose la prenda que le proveía el único refugio contra el indolente frío de la mañana, siendo que ella odiaba el frío, y dándosela desinteresadamente a Timberly para cubrirla.

-Bu-buenos días- la voz de la chica era rasposa, añadiendo una brusquedad no buscada a su saludo.

-¿No dormiste en la cama?- sabía que era una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que ninguna de ellas durmió en las perfectamente hechas camas del cuarto. Se quiso golpear por semejante tontería que salió de su propia boca, pero, la verdad sea dicha, le estaban temblando las piernas de pensar en tener una conversación con la rubia frente a él. Por eso, en un fútil intento por disimularlo, se había recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- prefirió preguntar en lugar de dignificar la pregunta de Gerald con una respuesta, había visto en los ojos del chico que se dio cuenta de que había sido una pregunta estúpida.

-Mi habitación es la de junto. Estuve tocando hace una hora. Y te llamé varias veces. Me preocupé- y entonces, a riesgo de caer desde un quinto piso al suelo de concreto de la vereda, se brincó desde su balcón al de la habitación de ellas para poder verla. Porque moría por verla. Y no soportaba la idea de que ella lo ignorara o evitara.

-No lo escuché- no sabía si se refería a la puerta o al celular, realmente no escuchó ninguna de las dos. De no ser porque le dio frío, habría seguido dormida. Quizás hubiese sido mejor, así no tendría que tener la conversación que sabía que tenía que tener con Gerald. –Le diré a tu familia sobre Miriam- cambiar el tema se le daba bien. Nunca con sutileza, pero siempre había tenido algo de lo que no quería hablar. Su familia. Sus sentimientos. Arnold. Phoebe…

-¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- el moreno había cambiado completamente su postura, se envaró al escucharla y dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto antes de hablar él mismo. Había tenido el impulso de abrazarla, de aferrarse a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que ella no pudiera soltarse, no pudiera rechazarlo.

-Sí. Lo he pensado. Han sido muy buenos conmigo, a pesar de que no le agrado a tu mamá- Gerald quiso desmentir esa declaración, pero se halló a sí mismo sin argumentos. No se defiende lo indefendible ¿no? Y su mamá no se había preocupado por disimular su inconformidad con la relación que mantenían… ¿_relación?… ¿Más bien amistad?..._ Probablemente, ahora que el moreno le había dicho que golpeó al chico que idolatraba, Helga no quisiera ni eso con él.

-Si es tu decisión…- por un segundo, pudo ver agradecimiento en los ojos azules de su amiga, y sin poder evitarlo, la esperanza de que aún tuviera oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, nació en lo profundo de su pecho.

-Aamm- se removió Timberly, despertando de entre el cobijo que le proporcionaba el suéter de Helga. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación y miró sorprendida a su hermano en medio de la alcoba -¿Gerald?- Helga se puso de pie. Con Timberly despierta, tenía la excusa perfecta para evitar su conversación con el moreno.

-Me daré un baño. Imagino que los demás aun no despiertan- la menor en la habitación miró a su amiga rubia, la tensión en su cuerpo era notable, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado entre ella y su hermano mientras dormía.

-No… aun no- comentó Gerald. Dejando que Helga partiera al cuarto de baño de la habitación y con ella su oportunidad de disculparse.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- le increpó su hermana. El moreno no despegó la vista de la puerta cerrada tas la cual había desaparecido la rubia.

-La cagué- fue la escueta respuesta que ofreció a la morena. Timberly observó con incredulidad a su hermano, no era común escucharlo reconociendo su parte de culpa en algo. Suspirando, el chico se dispuso a salir del cuarto, que de pronto se le antojaba demasiado pequeño y asfixiante. Le pidió a su hermana que se alistara para bajar a desayunar y fue a las demás habitaciones a despertar a su familia. En su premura, olvidó revisar su celular.

Habría encontrado montones de llamadas perdidas de Phoebe, Arnold y Brian.

-Te traje un café- la pelirroja le ofreció un vaso de unicel que humeaba al chico de lentes que continuaba petrificado en la sala de espera, donde había pasado la noche en la misma posición, sólo moviéndose un par de veces para intentar comunicarse, sin éxito, con Gerald y Helga.

-Gracias- lo tomó con ambas manos, no tenían noticias de ninguno de sus amigos desde la una de la mañana en que ingresaron a urgencias. Siete horas. Siete horas y contando, sumidos en la más angustiante de las desesperanzas. En algún punto de la madrugada, Patty Smith llegó con los padres de Harold al hospital. Phoebe le había avisado a la castaña, que a su vez avisó al matrimonio Berman. Ellos estaban en el otro extremo del pasillo, haciendo algún tipo de vigilia fuera del cuarto de cirugías en el que había entrado el ex gordito de la pandilla. Brian nunca entendió por qué terminaron. Patty y Harold juntos parecían empapados en algún tipo de felicidad líquida… nunca peleaban, nunca se enojaban con el otro… ¿Qué pudo haberles faltado en una relación que parecía idílica? Y viendo la hinchazón en los ojos de Patty, las medias lunas negras debajo de ellos, la nariz y mejillas enrojecidas y resecas por el llanto… A Brian no le parecía que hubiese dejado de querer a Harold… ¿Por qué llevaban un año sin hablarse, entonces?

-Pronto tendremos noticias. Serán buenas noticias- Lila puso su mano sobre su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos, intentando cambiar el semblante derrotista que tenía el castaño. Brainny giró el rostro a su izquierda. Phoebe, Arnold, Rhonda y Nadine estaban de pie, hablando. Finalmente habían logrado tranquilizar a la pelinegra, hacía un par de horas, que llevaba toda la madrugada vociferando, exigiendo, ordenando, como la Lloyd que era. Esperando que alguien le diera información sobre cualquiera de los dos chicos que habían ingresado. Arnold continuaba con la camisa ensangrentada, se había lavado las manos, pero adivinaba por el temblor que percibía en ellas que continuaba sintiéndolas pegajosas, como si le acechara el fantasma del pegajoso líquido.

-O no- aportó Brian. No quería hacer sentir mal a su novia, pero no quería que tuviera falsas esperanzas. Había tanta sangre en esa habitación, sobre esa alfombra. Tanta. ¿Cómo ser optimista luego de tener la sangre de Lorenzo bañando sus manos? ¿Cómo?... y luego el disparo. Brian podía escucharlo todavía. Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, en la mansión Lloyd, no había podido girarse. Congelado como estaba atendiendo a su amigo, intentando desesperadamente evitar que manara más sangre de su herida. Lo golpeó en la nuca. Curly lo golpeó en la nuca. El castaño no era médico pero sabía, por sentido común, que si había personas que morían desnucados es porque era una parte delicada de la anatomía humana.

-O sí- volvió a hablar Lila, obligándolo a verla a los ojos. A esas dos esmeraldas que brillaban con preocupación en ese momento. Brainny quiso sonreírle, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, quiso acunarla y ser el pilar que la pelirroja necesitaba en aquellos momentos, porque Lorenzo y Harold también eran sus amigos. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Él necesitaba un pilar en el que apoyarse.

-¿Los familiares de Lorenzo Mota de Larrea?- la sangre se le congeló a los presentes en sus venas.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó efusivamente Jamie O. al entrar en el restaurante del hotel, y acercarse a las mesas que habían juntado para que toda la familia Johanssen pudiera sentarse junta. Sólo faltaban él y Melissa, no podían culparlo, estaba ocupado con cosas de recién casados.

-Buen día, hijo- respondió Kendra. Desde que habían tomado asiento, sentía el aura lóbrega emanar de su segundo hijo y su amiga rubia. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero a punto estuvo de preguntarlo directamente de no ser porque su esposo la detuvo. Timberly les dijo que había algo que querían decir, cuando estuvieran todos. Muy bien, ya estaban todos. –Timberly, cariño ¿Qué era eso que nos querían decir?- preguntó, intentando disimular su curiosidad.

-Es Helga quien quiere contárselos, mamá- Kendra vio con sorpresa cómo la rubia tomaba la mano de Gerald, y no fue la única sorprendida con el gesto, su hijo parecía igual de sorprendido.

-Señores Johanssen…- empezó Helga –el resto de los Johanssen- los primos soltaron una pequeña risita ante la forma en que fueron aludidos por la rubia, pero fueron acallados por la cuñada mayor de Martin, que podía ver el cariz serio que estaba tomando la conversación –Quería agradecerles por acompañarme a Seattle- la rubia tomó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo –sé que… no di muchas explicaciones, y que… no tenían ninguna necesidad de acompañarme- Timberly tomó la mano libre de la rubia y le sonrió, animándola a continuar -… así que… gracias. Y quiero que conozcan el motivo de mi visita a esta ciudad por mí, porque probablemente… en algún momento… en Hillwood se sepa- Gerald se puso de pie junto a Helga, intentando transmitirle seguridad, preocupado de que se derrumbara frente a sus ojos -… mi mamá… algunos sabrán o habrán escuchado el rumor… es alcohólica. Desde hace muchos años- Martin miró con sorpresa a sus hijos que parecían saber esa información con anterioridad, incluso su esposa pareció estar confirmando algo que habría escuchado antes de alguien más. Él nunca tuvo idea. Los Pataki eran una familia ajena a ellos, demasiado petulantes, demasiado egoístas… o al menos Bob Pataki lo era, dándole la impresión que el resto de la familia era igual –Ella está en el hospital, aquí. Y le han diagnosticado cáncer de hígado…- los adultos en la mesa mudaron su expresión a una de lástima, incluso soltaron una exclamación de dolor por lo que la chica tenía que pasar, los primos de Gerald sólo miraron alrededor, sabían que las personas con cáncer, fallecían, o eso es lo que habían visto en películas, nadie cercano a ellos había pasado por esa enfermedad, Jamie O. y Melissa miraron con dolor a Helga, sintiendo su pena como propia, lamentando no poder hacer nada al respecto, Sasha vio a Timberly derramar un par de lágrimas e intentó reconfortarla poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Vaya… tu madre tiene un largo camino que recorrer en su lucha contra el…- empezó a decir Kendra, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había apoderado de la mesa.

-Va a morir- la interrumpió Helga –Las quimio y los tratamientos que probaron no funcionaron… está en etapa terminal y los doctores le han dicho a mi padre que su esperanza de vida es prácticamente nula- la voz se le quebró a mitad de la oración. Se sorprendió de sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento las derramó. Iba a perder a Miriam, a perderla en serio. Y recordando un verso del poema que le leyó a su mamá la tarde anterior, "_al quedarme sola, sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé_", se dio cuenta, que aunque lo escribió para otra persona, en otro momento de su vida, describía justo como se sentía en ese instante al pensar en Miriam. Pasó tantos años buscando alejarse, deseando no ser su hija, renegando la familia en la que le tocó nacer… que no se había dado cuenta de que los amaba tanto… amaba profundamente a su madre, a su padre y a Olga… los quería… y aunque deseaba poder ser indiferente a lo que ocurría… no podía. Maldición, ellos ni siquiera se lo merecían, no merecían su perdón, todo lo que le hicieron vivir… todo lo que la hicieron sufrir… pero tampoco merecían el final que le esperaba a la matriarca de la familia. No merecían que simplemente, Miriam dejara de existir.

-Oh- fue todo lo que Kendra se sintió capaz de elaborar, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su hijo mayor.

-Lo que mi madre quiere decir…- empezó Jamie O. –es que no tienes que agradecernos nada. Estamos aquí por ti, y ahora que sabemos por lo que está pasando tu familia, ten por seguro que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo. Melissa y yo te consideramos parte de la familia- el moreno tomó por la cintura a su esposa, no podía ni imaginarse por lo que cada miembro de los Pataki estaría atravesando y sólo podía ofrecer un consuelo superfluo ofreciendo su apoyo incondicional, esperaba que para Helga hiciera la diferencia.

-¡por supuesto que eres de la familia!- exclamó Melissa –Eres como una hermana menor para mí- Helga hizo un amago de sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su propia hermana gritándole "_¡Hermanita bebé!_" en una casa que ya no sentía como suya.

-Y como una hermana mayor para mí- se sumó Timberly.

-Eres una Johanssen honorífica- aseguró John, que a sus trece años sólo quería sacarle una sonrisa a la bella rubia que se prestaba a jugar con él. Los adultos miraron al menor sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuándo John tenía una relación cercana con la rubia?

-Mi hermano está en lo cierto- Isaac, el primo mayor, declaró su apoyo a la afirmación de su hermano, dejando con la boca abierta a sus padres.

-Gracias- susurró Helga. Gerald no pudo contenerse más y la estrechó en sus brazos, sintiéndola temblar contra él, o quizás él mismo era quien temblaba… no le importaba, sólo quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

-¿Qué te parece si visitamos a tu mamá y le dejamos saber que estamos cuidando de ti?- exclamó Peter Johanssen. No hubo una sola alma, ni siquiera Kendra, que se opusiera a esa idea.

-¿Los familiares de Lorenzo Mota de Larrea?- volvió a decir el médico que lucía exhausto.

-Disculpe, sus padres ya fueron notificados pero aún no llegan- exclamó Phoebe, llegando con el grupo variopinto frente al médico –Nosotros somos sus amigos, y somos quienes estaban con él cuando el accidente ocurrió- el neurocirujano le miró largamente. Cuando pareció tomar una decisión, soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Lorenzo llegó aquí con una lesión intracraneal que le ha provocado un hematoma epidural. Hemos conseguido parar el sangrado, y hemos tenido que hacer una craneotomía con evacuación de hemorragia y control del vaso sangrante y anclaje dural… Estamos preparándolo para la duroplastia y necesitamos que un familiar esté presente para llenar algunas formas con la información del paciente- Rhonda empujó a Phoebe para poder encarar al doctor.

-¿Significa que está bien?- "_Que está vivo_" quiso agregar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta… Ella era la culpable de que el joven estuviera en estado crítico.

-Significa que hemos hecho lo humanamente posible, pero la tasa de mortalidad por un hematoma epidural es del 55%, no puedo decirles que su amigo está fuera de peligro hasta que haya pasado a observación y salga del coma inducido- el médico le miró con algo parecido a la empatía –Necesito que un familiar llene…- iba a repetir, pero la pelinegra le interrumpió.

-¿Tiene que ser un familiar? Porque hemos crecido juntos y prácticamente sé todo sobre él… yo podría proporcionarle la información- el doctor asintió, y sólo le indicó a la enfermera a su derecha que se hiciera cargo antes de dirigirse de nuevo tras las dobles puertas que llevaban a las salas de cirugías.

-¡Espere!- lo atojó la madre de Harold -¿Qué hay de mi bebé?- el neurocirujano la miró confundido por un breve momento –Harold Berman- aclaró la mujer, haciendo que el médico asintiera.

-Sí. Llegó con el joven Mota… lo siento mucho señora Berman pero no tengo información respecto a ese caso, le pediré a mis colegas que salgan a informarles del avance en cuanto les sea posible- y con la habilidad de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces antes, se safó del agarre que mantenía la señora Berman y desapareció por el pasillo. Rhonda lo había escuchado, y sólo pudo abrazarse a sí misma mientras seguía a la enfermera a otro pasillo para llenar el formulario de Lorenzo… Quería gritar, demandar, patalear, berrear… pero sabía que nada de eso les traería a su lado a su novio y a su mejor amigo sanos y salvos. Debería estar cazando al demente que les había hecho aquello. Sí, una parte de ella quería encontrarlo y asesinarlo con sus propias manos, ser testigo del último aliento que saliera de la boca de ese infeliz. Pero la otra parte de sí misma, una parte que le rogaba con tanta vehemencia que tuvo que ignorar a la primera, le pedía que se quedara en ese hospital hasta estar segura de que Harold y Lorenzo estarían bien… que _vivirían._ Todavía veía, al cerrar los ojos, la alfombra de su madre empapada con la sangre del que había sido siempre su mejor amigo, aun veía la expresión de Harold cuando Curly insinuó que había hecho otras cosas más allá de amistosas con el pelinegro en su habitación. Quería tener la oportunidad de decirle en persona que no era verdad.

La peor parte, irónicamente, había sido ver a los señores Berman.

Y cómo se supone que lo hiciera, con qué cara, si ella era la culpable de que su único hijo hubiese recibido un disparo.

Y Patty. Patty consolando y abrazando a los Berman. Patty llorando desconsolada abiertamente. Patty luciendo rota, destrozada. Patty mirándola con compasión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente comprensiva? ¿Por qué no podía culparla, odiarla? Ella, deliberadamente, se había metido con su novio. Se lo había arrebatado. Y lo había convertido en un tiro al blanco para Curly. ¿Por qué le daba su compasión en lugar de su repudio?

Odiaba sentir que Patty era mejor persona. Odiaba estar ridículamente celosa en un momento así.

Odiaba ser una perra egoísta que no pudo tomar una decisión e involucró a su mejor amigo en todo ese caos que era su vida.

¿Y de dónde salió Curly?

Llevaba casi dos años sin verlo ni saber de él.

Estúpidamente había creído que el chico obsesivo se olvidó de ella.

Debería ganar un premio por su estupidez, si es que premiaran esas cosas.

-Aquí tiene- esbozó la enfermera, tendiéndole una tabla sujeta papeles con un formulario en ella.

-Gracias- y le arrebató el objeto. Sólo porque podía, sólo porque había tantas otras cosas que no podía hacer.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré en aquel escritorio. Cuando termines puedes entregármelo- Rhonda sintió arcadas, ¿Por qué eran todos tan amables con ella?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- no tenía que girarse para saber quién era el dueño de la voz. Arnold Shortman seguía teniendo alma de samaritano y en ese momento, lo odiaba más que a nadie.

-No- respondió hosca.

-Rhonda… sé que eras unida a Lorenzo, pero- el rubio no pudo continuar porque la pelinegra se giró con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que yo era "unida" a Lorenzo?- le preguntó en un tono afilado, de esos que sientes que cortan tu pecho cuando te hablan usándolo –Déjame explicarte algo, ingenuo Arnold- el chico cabeza de balón la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par… nunca lo había llamado así antes –Lorenzo es la única persona que me entiende, que entiende cómo me siento y cómo pienso porque él siente y piensa como yo… él fue mi primer beso- Y que se joda el maldito Curly, que la enviaran al infierno, pero ella no reconocería nunca a ese demente como algo tan trascendental en su vida –él fue mi primera vez- añadió para sorpresa del rubio –él es quien me ha aconsejado sobre cómo dirigir una empresa para poder heredar la industria de mi padre, en lugar de tener que casarme con alguien que lo haga… y lo hace porque quiere evitarme ese destino, el destino que tuvo su madre- Arnold sintió formársele un nudo en el estómago, la ira salía en cada palabra que la pelinegra dejaba salir –es él, y sólo él, el único que ha podido verme como soy, todo, bueno y malo, y aun así quererme...- la vio dudar –o bueno, el año pasado, hubo alguien más. Harold- el rubio sintió una presión alojarse en el pecho, ¿Harold? –Harold y yo hemos sido novios en secreto durante un año… y mientras Lorenzo es como yo, Harold es tan opuesto, que a veces duele. Y peleamos, y discutimos, y me exaspera, pero lo amo con cada fibra de mí ser… y nunca se lo dije. Y ahora, los dos están internados en este hospital de mierda… y no les pude decir, a ninguno, cuánto los amo… porque los amo, y sin alguno de ellos, yo… yo…- y no lo pudo soportar más. Arnold la sujetó antes de que cayera de rodillas, era la primera vez que veía a Rhonda llorar así. Era descorazonador… Su mejor amigo y su novio… ambos, gravemente heridos... Y el rubio la abrazó fuertemente, colándose en sus pensamientos cierta rubia a la que tampoco había tenido oportunidad de decirle cuánto la quería… a cierto moreno con el que no había hecho las paces… no quería estar en el lugar de Rhonda… sintiendo que los perdía a los dos, sin poder aferrarse a ninguno, sin poder luchar por ninguno…

-Tranquila. Llora hasta que estés exhausta- y acunándola, se sentó en el suelo llevándola consigo. No pudo decirle que todo estaría bien. Entendió entonces, que a veces, decir algo como eso era peor. Que a veces, había cosas que no se solucionaban hablando… que habían cosas que no cambiaban con optimismo y esperanza. Aunque dolieran demasiado.

La familia Johanssen llegó a la recepción del hospital, y se armó un revuelo. No podían pasar dieciséis personas si en la habitación ya habían dos… la cantidad máxima de visitantes se limitaba a siete personas… habiendo dos… y por eso inició el bullicio que había en el sitio. Ninguna enfermera había podido callarlos. El clan deliberaba quiénes cinco subirían… obviamente Helga… obviamente Gerald… pero… eso les dejaba a sólo tres más, y todos querían subir…

-Soy la madre de Gerald- decía Kendra.

-Ni siquiera te agrada Helga- remoloneó Jamie O. –yo quiero ir con ella… a mí sí me cae bien- Martin riñó a su hijo por semejante salida.

-Yo soy el mayor- protestó Peter –eso me vuelve el jefe de familia, yo debo subir- el padre de Gerald se giró ante eso.

-Pero yo soy el jefe de familia en Hillwood… el padre de Helga me conoce… yo debo subir- protestaba Martin.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Nunca me consideran por ser el menor- se quejó Marcus, el tercer hijo de los abuelos Johanssen, hermano menor de Peter y Martin.

-¿Y nosotras qué? ¿Acaso por ser familia política no nos tomarán en cuenta?- preguntó Tairisha, la esposa de Peter, señalando también a Tiffany, la esposa de Marcus.

-¡Oigan!- gritaban continuamente los primos de Gerald, exigiendo ser tomados en consideración en la deliberación.

-Yo soy su amiga, déjenme ir a mí- pidió Timberly.

-De ninguna manera, eres muy pequeña- le riñó su madre.

-Yo quiero hacerle compañía a Helga- intervino Melissa.

-Si Timberly sube, yo igual- añadió Sasha.

Y la discusión se prolongó algunos momentos más.

Al final, de alguna manera, se decidió que iría Martin, en representación de él y Kendra. Y Jamie O. y Timberly lo acompañarían.

Fue así que los cinco se metieron en el elevador, y sin poder soportarlo más, Helga soltó una risotada que asustó a Martin.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, ¿quién se reía en un momento como aquel?

-Sí, sí- la chica se limpió una lagrimilla –sólo pensaba que realmente parecemos una familia- y Jamie O. la abrazó de los hombros.

-Eso es porque lo somos- le susurró, permitiendo que el resto oyera. Gerald sonrió orgulloso de su hermano. Timberly exclamó su aprobación del gesto, y Martin miró a sus hijos enternecido. ¿Qué tenía aquella joven para haberse ganado el afecto de sus tres pequeños?

-En ese caso…- Helga se zafó del agarre de Jamie para tomarlo ella por los hombros y crear fricción con sus nudillos en la mollera del mayor -¡No vuelvas a abrazarme así!- exclamó riendo, haciendo reír a los demás, hasta que el pitido que avisaba que habían llegado al piso de destino reverberó en el aire. Toda jovialidad desapareció entonces del semblante de la chica. Gerald la tomó de la mano, y los cinco salieron del elevador.

-Es sorprendente la manera en que se preocupan uno de otro, ¿verdad?- comentó Jamie, de tal forma que sólo su padre escuchara.

-¿Qué?- se giró a mirar a su hijo mayor.

-Sé que tú también lo has notado- él también giró el rostro para ver a los ojos a su padre –Que la forma en la que Gerald la mira… no miró así a Phoebe, en todos los años que estuvieron juntos- Martin miró largamente en los ojos de su primogénito. Había crecido tanto, tan rápido. Y no podía negar que él también lo había visto. El brillo. El brillo que él profesaba con la mirada a su esposa. El brillo que había en Jamie O. cuando miraba a Melissa. El brillo, que resplandecía más radiante en los ojos de Gerald de lo que vio antes, cuando posaba sus ojos en Helga o hablaba de ella.

-¡Oigan! ¿Se quedaron pegados o qué?- les gritó Timberly, siendo reprendida brevemente por Gerald que no había soltado la mano de Helga.

-Espero que no le rompan el corazón- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir, el Señor Johanssen. Esperaba que a Kendra no le diera el soponcio cuando se enterara. Ambos hombres caminaron lo que restaba de distancia para llegar a la habitación de la señora Pataki, ambos con el corazón en la garganta, ambos nerviosos y ligeramente ansiosos.

-Entremos- dijo la rubia.

Se encontraron con la misma habitación que el día anterior. La cama en la misma posición. Miriam de la misma forma y en el mismo lugar. Todos escucharon el suspiro de alivio que exhaló Helga, como si hubiese estado temiendo no encontrarla ahí.

-Oh, vaya… cuántas personas- exclamó Miriam, la única Pataki capaz de hablar aparentemente. Bob no esperaba ver a Helga, acababa de llegar a Seattle y no sabía que su hija menor estuviera en la ciudad. Olga lucía sorprendida, lo que complació a Gerald, y parecía no poder vocalizar sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe la intromisión Señora Pataki. De hecho, el resto de mi familia tuvo que quedarse abajo porque no nos dejaron subir a los dieciséis… contando a Helga- los ojos de los familiares de la rubia parecían relucientes canicas nuevas de lo abiertos que los tenían, incluso Miriam que parecía tener pesadez en los párpados.

-¿Qué hace aquí toda su familia?- preguntó Bob, con ese tono demandante y hosco que sólo el Gran Bob podía emular.

-Tranquilo Bob. Los Johanssen me acompañaron a Seattle- Helga puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Acaso no podía tener padres que interactuaran con otros padres de manera normal?

-Pero… hermanita bebé, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no subas a autos con extraños- aportó Olga, mirando al grupo de morenos con desconfianza.

-¡No son extraños!- replicó con frustración la rubia menor.

-Helga nos dijo que estaba enferma Señora Pataki- Timberly se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba Miriam, y tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos, ante la incrédula mirada de la mujer –Y ella es como mi hermana mayor. No podía dejarla sola- con fascinación, la mujer vio a la adolescente depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano –Mi mamá dice que un beso puede sanar el espíritu de los demás- y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Queríamos hacerle saber que nosotros cuidamos de Helga, que ella no está sola- habló Jamie O. –fui compañero en la primaria de su hija mayor, Olga- la aludida lo miró con la ceja arqueada, la verdad no recordaba al chico –no íbamos en el mismo grado, ella es tres años mayor, pero solía ser invitado a sus cumpleaños. La recuerdo llena de energía, correteándonos por el jardín, intentando evitar que saliéramos heridos- al escucharlo, Helga lo miró con sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que el chico hubiera conocido a su madre antes de que su alcoholismo la consumiera. –Usted es una buena persona… no sé qué tan seguido se lo digan… pero lo es. Y su hija- Jamie puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Helga –es una excelente persona. Es sensible y leal y talentosa, y es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera en esta habitación podría jactarse de ser… puede estar muy orgullosa de ella- Miriam dirigió su mirada a su hija menor.

-Lo estoy- aseguró la rubia.

-Lo estamos- agregó Bob, que luego carraspeó incómodo –pero insisto que no era necesario que vinieran- era obvio que estaba a la defensiva.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita bebé- Olga sonrió aliviada. Parecían muy buenas personas.

-¿Me lees algo?- pidió Miriam a su hija, estirando su mano, invitándola a tomarla. Helga caminó hacia ella, colocándose a lado de Timberly, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena y, sujetando con la mano libre, la fría extremidad de su madre.

-¿Del libro?- refiriéndose a "El Libro rosa" que publicó. Le sorprendió que su madre negara.

-¿Has escrito algo reciente?- y entonces los colores de la chica se drenaron de su rostro.

-Eh… yo…- titubeó.

-¡Sería fantástico!- exclamó emocionada Timberly.

-Yo quiero escucharte- dijo Jamie O.

-Sí. He oído mucho sobre tu talento, me gustaría atestiguarlo- habló afable el señor Johanssen. Helga dirigió su mirada a Gerald, que había permanecido en silencio.

El moreno hizo contacto visual con ella. Seguía molesta con él, por ocultarle lo de San Lorenzo, por haber despertado lo que con tanto ahínco se esforzó en enterrar, por sonreírle y abrazarla, por estar enamorado de Phoebe, y por no estarlo más… estaba tan molesta con él, con ella… y aun así… aun así, buscaba su mirada como el sediento al agua, buscaba tocar sus manos como un neonato se aferra a su madre, buscaba sentirlo a su lado, tenerlo cerca, saberlo… suspiró… no podía seguir negando que él era importante para ella, no podía seguir negándose a sí misma la verdad que otros tan claramente veían… A ella le gustaba Gerald. Casi imperceptiblemente, el moreno asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo en que recitara algo. Si él supiera que lo perdonó casi al instante después de que cerró la puerta del auto. Era fácil para ella ver la preocupación en su mirada, creyendo seguramente que ahora le odiaba. Casi se pierde el movimiento de cabeza por estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Casi olvida que está en el cuarto de hospital de su agonizante madre. Casi no nota a Timberly, insistiendo en que recitara algún verso.

-Por favor- pidió Bob. Su gruesa voz llenándolo todo, regresando a Helga de entre la bruma de su mente, a su ahora.

-Está bien- aceptó ella –He estado trabajando en un segundo libro durante el año… la editorial me lo ha pedido- los presentes la felicitaron por ese hecho. Gerald era el único que ya sabía acerca de eso –Este es un poema que incluiré… aún no lo nombro- y enrojeció antes de humedecerse los labios, estaba a punto de declamar frente a su padre por primera vez en su vida, y su corazón parecía imitar a un tambor aborigen en un pésimo momento para hacerlo.

"_¿Qué sabrás tú de querer?... Si me dices la niña… La endeble… La frágil… La tonta… Veinticuatro siete…_

_Yo qué sabré, dices… Y sonrío de medio lado, a media náusea._

_Yo también sé cómo ser una hija de puta, amor. Mas no, no quiero. _

_Prosigamos con tus acusaciones. Pues sé de ti, que es como no saber nada. Y saberlo todo. _

_Todo lo que no se sueña cuando se habla de amor, todo lo que en las historias de princesas no te advierten, de los efectos secundarios de bajar armas._

_Que es como saber del asco, del miedo, de la ira, de la impotencia. De las ganas de arrancarme los dedos para de una vez por todas no digitarte entre mis remordimientos. O arrancarte la lengua, que me vendría igual bien._

_Sé de quererte, que es como no quererme a mí. Y eso… eso es algo que ni las mentiras más bonitas en tu diván podrán emular… que no, que no lo intentes siquiera._

_Y era falso, y cruel, y yo me entregué de boca al suelo. Como la mocosa que corre a orillas del paredón con tijeras en las manos y el filo apuntando al vientre sin familia._

_No vas a entenderlo._

_¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Para qué? Si no sabes lo que es tener corazón masoquista._

_Eras la mitad perfecta, el opuesto exacto que me resarcía a puntadas de gaza y palabras al viento sobre permanecer a mi lado, bajo tu mirada. Tú creías saber torcerme la vida, y yo fingía no saberlo. Siempre fue el mejor papel a desempeñar por mí, el de aquella que no iba a ser suficiente para ti._

_Una mentira por cada para siempre, y poco a poco me convertiste en todo lo que a tus ojos nunca iba a ser._

_Tú no me querías._

_No vas a entenderlo, ni lo vas a sentir._

_¿Qué sabrás tú de querer?_

_Siempre poniéndote el listón tan alto. _

_Tu amor de crío por delante, tu Semper Fidelis de cobre barato y promesas rotas._

_Tus quiero pero no puedo de adolescente herido por el olvido de mamá. Jamás he sido buena mintiendo, no sé hacerlo. Me miras y me pides que te jure que no te amo, que te mire a los ojos y lo jure. Y creo que no puedo hacerlo, y creo que no sería cierto._

_Pero al darte la cara ya no me lleno de nervios y piernas temblorosas. Ya no hay falsas mariposas subiendo por mi garganta. Se han quedado pegadas en los jugos gástricos de alguna fiera que aún habita en mí… y que se muere por escupirte las espinas… pero yo no sé cómo escupirte las espinas._

_Declamas que sabes que sigo igual, metida en el mismo pozo de plumas y brea, de ilusiones y esperanzas sembradas, de inocencia ensartada con el arpón más intrincado del arsenal de tus falsedades. Que no seré capaz._

_Que sigo siendo una inversión segura._

_¿Qué sé de querer?_

_Sé de querer a pecho abierto… Aunque sepa que se me van a calar las venas de tanta hiel._

_Sé de confiar en las causas perdidas… en hacer de un tiro al piso, un tiro a la sien._

_Sé de manos frías en semáforos en verde… sin pasos de cebra que cruzar._

_Sé de pasos a la nada… con tu todo de mierda._

_Y todavía me preguntas. Y me buscas. Y me acusas. Y me quieres para quererte. Pero tú nunca me quisiste._

_¿Qué sabrás tú de querer?"_

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento cerró los ojos. Pero cuando terminó de expresar los versos que sabía de memoria, porque nacían de su pecho, todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad apabullante… al separar sus párpados, pareció recobrar el sentido del oído. Se había privado del mundo, en su propia mente, envuelta en sus propios sentimientos… llenándose del recuerdo de cierto rubio, que seguía siendo su inspiración, a pesar de que al evocarlo, volvía a sentir que abría esa herida supurante en su interior. No la dejaba en paz para sanar. Continuaba tocándola, reabriéndola, masacrándola. Era su fuente de iluminación, su musa. El dolor parecía ser lo único que le quedaba, y en sus manos, lo moldeaba para convertirlo en palabras hermosas que al mismo tiempo transmitían el mismo daño en su interior a quien le escuchara o leyera sus palabras.

Gerald estaba helado en su sitio. La voz de Helga hacía eco dentro de él, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo. El significado de sus palabras calando lentamente, cobrando significado, confundiéndolo todo. Otra vez le había escrito versos a Arnold. Pero este poema… estas palabras… había algo diferente en comparación con sus otras prosas… ¿Qué sé de querer? Preguntaba ella en las últimas líneas de la poesía que sus carnosos labios habían traído a la vida… Y se respondía… se respondía diciendo que quería a pecho abierto, aunque sepa que eso le llenaría las venas de hiel, como si hubiese seguido adelante y quisiera a alguien más, que resultaba igual de imposible que el rubio… y la siguiente línea sólo le confirmaba su hilo de pensamiento, ella confiaba en las causas perdidas, convertía algo inofensivo, en algo letal… como si todos los receptores de su cariño fuesen un imposible… pero luego, hablaba sobre manos frías en semáforos en verde…

Gerald tenía tan claro el momento en el que Helga le dijo por primera vez que odiaba el frío, como si hubiera pasado esa mañana. Aunque hubiese pasado un año. Fue en Londres…

_El invierno había traído consigo un manto blanco que cubría toda la ciudad. Él viajaría la siguiente semana a Hillwood y esa noche habían salido a cenar con sus amigos del periódico, iban en su auto, de regreso al departamento de ella… Llegaron a un semáforo, y notó la desesperación con la que Helga intentaba calentarse las manos._

_-¿Qué pasó, Pataki? ¿Y tus guantes?- le preguntó burlón, intentando molestarla. Últimamente disfrutaba más y más observar el cambio en el rostro de la rubia cuando no podía disimular su enojo._

_-Cállate, Johanssen. Maldición- murmuró entre el castañeteo de sus dientes._

_-¿Tienes frío?- ahora estaba confundido. No estaba haciendo tanto frío dentro del auto, ¿o sí?_

_-No, zopenco. Me muero de calor. Por eso froto mis manos con tanta fuerza y traigo gorro, orejeras y bufanda- se quejó, llena de sarcasmo. Como siempre._

_-¿Y tus guantes?- volvió a preguntarle. Él recordaba que cuando la recogió en su casa, traía un par de guantes rosas._

_-¡Los olvidé, demonios!- bufó molesta. Gerald sonrió, ahí estaban esas líneas en su frente, el entrecejo fruncido, las aletas recogidas de su nariz y el mohín de sus labios._

_-Tranquila. Mira, te ayudo- el moreno tomó ambas manos de la rubia entre las suyas, y una chispa pareció centellar en su interior. Al mirarla, ella parecía igual de inquieta que él. _

_-Tus manos también están frías- se quejó con suavidad, relajando su semblante y disfrutando sin decirlo, de la calidez que provocaba el contacto, no en sus manos, sino en su interior._

_-Sí, bueno… yo no uso guantes. Me gusta el frío- afirmó Gerald, regocijándose en el delicado sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su acompañante._

_-Yo odio el frío- se quejó la rubia. A veces, a Gerald le parecía que vivía quejándose. Encontraba esa peculiaridad de la chica muy divertida. De pronto, se escuchó la bocina de un auto tras ellos -¡El semáforo está en verde!- le avisó la rubia, haciendo que el moreno quisiera arrancarse sin que se fijara realmente antes, encontrándose de un segundo a otro, en su campo de visión periférica a un peatón que iba a cruzar, obligando al moreno a frenar bruscamente._

_-¡Oye! El semáforo está en verde. Utiliza el paso peatonal- le gritó Gerald al transeúnte._

_-¿Cuál? En esta calle no hay cruces de cebra- le replicó molesto el individuo y se dispuso a seguir su camino aprisa. Una risa resonó en el auto, una encantadora risa._

_-Cielos, Geraldo. ¿Quién diría que venir contigo en una calle sin cruces de cebra y con semáforos en verde y manos frías fuera tan divertido?- a Gerald claro que el comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia._

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¿Qué hacía un recuerdo que compartían dentro de un poema que era claramente para Arnold? ¿Acaso él era ese nuevo amor imposible que sólo le reiteraba que sabía querer dando pasos a la nada mientras lo demás era una mierda? ¿Helga creía que él no sentía lo mismo? ¿Era por Phoebe? ¿O por Arnold? ¿Qué era lo que volvía su amor como imposible a ojos de la rubia?... o quizás estaba entendiendo lo que quería entender… quizás estaba interpretando erróneamente sus palabras… o quizás lo estaba sobre analizando todo…

Deseaba poder preguntarle a ella.

Deseaba poder compartirle sus inseguridades.

Deseaba poder compartir con ella, la vida.

¿En qué momento su relación con Helga G. Pataki había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento se enamoró de ella?

Quizás dejó de verla como un ser asexual cuando en sexto grado, en una cita doble que tuvieron Phoebe y él con ella y Arnold, la rubia llegó con el pelo suelto. Y no sólo suelto, suelto peinado. No sabría explicarlo, no era chica, pero cuando lo mencionó a Phoebe, ella le dijo que Helga era muy bella, sólo que se esforzaba por ocultarlo, y él, obviamente, no le creyó.

Quizás comenzó a notar que era una chica cuando en séptimo grado, de pie frente a su vandalizado casillero, alzó el mentón dignamente y se quejó por las faltas de ortografía que cometieron los transgresores mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus azules orbes.

Quizás comenzó a sentir curiosidad por ella cuando en octavo grado, a inicios del verano, llegó con una playera manga larga debajo de su usual blusa de franela… días después descubrió que había sido para ocultar las marcas de un desacuerdo con su padre.

Quizás comenzó a verla como una amiga cuando en noveno grado, en la final del torneo de baloncesto de intercolegiales de secundaria, la veía animándolo junto a Phoebe, y al salir vencedores, corrió a la cancha a abrazarlo y para él fue natural tomarla en volandas y girar con ella, antes de dejarla ir para encontrarse con Phoebe y besarla.

Quizás comenzó a verla como su mejor amiga cuando en el primer año de preparatoria, ella se había culpado a sí misma por los estragos que provocó con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo al entrar alcoholizado en las instalaciones de la escuela a deshoras. Ella fue la única castigada.

Quizás comenzó a atesorarla cuando en segundo año de preparatoria, al abrir la puerta de la casa de los Heyerdahl, ella se arrojó a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar de manera abrumadora porque Arnold tenía novia, y ella, había creído siempre que la novia del chico cabeza de balón era ella.

Quizás comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella cuando en tercer año de preparatoria, vivieron un momento en el que casi se besaban. O al menos, Gerald casi la besaba. Porque ella había estado en cada partido y entrenamiento, porque lucía preciosa cuando ganaba una carrera, porque defendía a Phoebe a capa y espada, porque se había opuesto a que la oriental fuera a Harvard, porque escribía poesía, porque era otra cuando la leía… Ese día, ese casi beso, fue el mismo día en que la profesora de literatura escuchó el poema que le hizo convencer a Helga de publicar.

Quizás comenzó a amarla cuando crearon su propio mundo en Londres.

Quizás comenzó a perderla cuando volvieron a Hillwood.


	27. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, son de Craig Barttlet.**

**Antes que comiencen con la lectura, quiero hablarles del poema en el capítulo anterior. Se titula "Mordiscos" y lo adapté un poco para que encajara en lo que buscaba proyectar (nimiamente) está publicado en el sitio de por la autora LenguaGinebra. Les dejo la URL por si desean leer el original www. fictionpress s / 3286278 / 1 / Mordiscos (sólo quiten los espacios) Los créditos a ella por tan hermosa creación.**

**También quería agradecerles por sus reviews, SD Sandra D, Mario DV, MyMindPalace221b, revaca27, Violet Hello. Wow, 40 reviews, no puedo creérmelo. Con lo del COVID-19 me han mandado a hacer home office lo que me permitió terminar este capítulo con relativa rapidez. **

**Exhorto a quienes vivan en países donde este virus esté siendo un riesgo a la salud, que tomen las medidas de prevención aconsejadas: Evitar saludos de mano, de beso, compartir alimentos o vasos o platos con otras personas, lavarse muy bien las manos y de ser posible usar gel antibacterial, cubrir nariz y boca con la parte interna del codo al estornudar y evitar espacios públicos concurridos.**

** Gracias por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia. Han sido increíblemente comprensivos y eso lo agradezco enormemente. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, disfrútenla y espero poder leerlos en los comentarios que dejen. **

Los sucesivos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el sueño de Rhonda se viera interrumpido. Ni siquiera tenía idea en qué momento cayó dormida. Recordaba haberse puesto a llorar como no hacía desde niña, sobre el pecho de Arnold. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se sentaron en el piso, al instante en el que intentaba remover la pereza que aún estaba poseyéndola, pero deseaba que no fuera demasiado.

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes y la pelinegra terminó por levantarse de su improvisada cama, que aparentemente era un, nada elegante, asiento trasero de algún viejo vehículo. Giró confundida, y por la ventana se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Nadine.

Retiró el seguro, sintiendo todavía vestigios de la duermevela en la que se había inducido su mente después de más de una veintena de horas sin dormir.

-¿Rhonda?- la voz de su amiga se escuchaba rota.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó con aprehensión, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a los pies cuando decenas de terribles escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior, desfilaron en su mente antes de que la rubia pudiera darle una respuesta… _Harold_… _Lorenzo_… pensó con angustia.

-Llegaron los demás. Ya sabes. Sheena, Iggy, Eugene, Rex, Stinky… Agatha y Sid- el último par de nombres los murmuró. Se sentía tonta, muy tonta, abrumándose por la presencia de su ex novio y la chica con la que la engañó, mientras dos de sus amigos cercanos luchaban por continuar con vida… pero, no quería verlos, no en esas circunstancias, no viendo a su mejor amiga a punto de desmoronarse frente a ella en el asiento trasero del Packard del abuelo de Arnold.

-¿Quieres entrar?- y la pelinegra se recorrió para dejarle espacio. En silencio, ambas se acomodaron una contra la otra. Abrazadas. Arremolinadas. Enclaustradas. Les gustaría tanto evitar volver a la realidad, ambas darían lo que fuera por evitarle el dolor a la otra. Sin embargo, las buenas intenciones de nada servían. El dolor seguía ahí, y no se iría.

Arnold miró al par de amigas con tristeza. Lila, junto a él, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Iré con ellas- murmuró. Sabía que era justo lo que el rubio deseaba hacer, ir hasta ahí y preguntarles si podía hacer algo. Pero no podía. Nadie podía.

-Iré con Brian- le respondió entonces, ofreciendo lo único que podía ofrecer… compañía.

-Le hará bien- le aseguró Lila, mirándolo con agradecimiento.

El rubio entró de nuevo a ese lugar que tantos escalofríos provocaba. Llegó a la sala de espera, donde el grupo había crecido. Brian seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Se imaginaba cómo se sentía. Sus propias manos no habían dejado de temblar imperceptiblemente, con la sensación de la sangre de sus amigos en sus manos.

No sabía qué era peor, si la crudeza de lo que habían visto la noche anterior, o esa larga espera.

Vio al castaño alzar la mirada y encontrarla con la suya.

Y encontró en sus ojos la respuesta.

La espera.

Definitivamente la espera era peor.

Esas incertidumbre, esa ignorancia, esa angustia, esa impotencia…

Era saber que pudiste haber hecho más, era saber que no puedes hacer más.

-Aah… ¿Lila?- le preguntó por su novia.

-Está afuera. Con Rhonda y Nadine- Brainny asintió como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

-Mejor… aaah… ¿Y tú?- el rubio ocupó el asiento a la izquierda del chico.

-Bueno… ya no estoy molesto porque le dijiste a Helga que te estuve preguntando por ella- y Brian, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque pequeña. Aunque en él, eso fuera más extraño que sus sonrisas amplias.

-Aaah… qué alivio… aah… era lo que… aah… me quitaba el sueño- y ambos rieron un poco, casi sintiendo el sonido como ajeno a ellos.

-Siento que fue en otra vida la última vez que vi a Helga-susurró, más para sí mismo. Brian igualmente lo escuchó, e igualmente le respondió.

-Aah… no me he podido… aah… comunicar con ella- el castaño miró con tristeza al resto de los presentes. Los padres de Harold se abrazaban e intentaban mantener su llanto, silencioso. Phoebe hablaba con Sid y Stinky, mientras estaba abrazada a Patty… parecía intentar darles ánimos. De pie detrás de ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, estaba Park, aunque la cercanía del chico no parecía molestarla. Sheena, Agatha y Marcy conversaban con Robert en murmullos que servían de ruido de fondo para aminorar el ensordecedor silencio de la sala de espera. Eugene y Rex estaban sentados en la otra hilera de bancas, no hablaban, pero el pelirrojo se aferraba a la mano del chico que parecía romper en llanto en cualquier segundo. Los padres de Lorenzo aun no llegaban, y ningún médico había salido para hablarles de la situación de Harold o la del pelinegro.

-Al teléfono dijiste que… Gerald y Helga no estaban en Hillwood- el castaño asintió, confirmándolo -¿Dónde están?- Arnold sonaba cansado, probablemente estuviera exhausto como él mismo. Ninguno había podido dormir. Probablemente, ninguno había querido dormir.

-En Seattle… aah… con Olga- el chico de lentes sabía perfectamente que Arnold mantenía contacto con la mayor de las Pataki.

-Estaba llorando- la confusión llegó a la mirada de su amigo, por lo que decidió elaborar –La última vez que vi a Helga, estaba llorando- completó.

-Sí… aah… también lloró… aah… la última vez… aah… que la vi- y el recuerdo de la visita que le hizo la rubia el día anterior, que más bien parecía otra vida, como bien apuntó el rubio, comenzó a sucederse en su mente.

_El timbre de la casa había sonado de esa forma única en que su mejor amiga tocaba cuando pensaba que había alguien más en casa y quería que sólo él le abriera. Normalmente era porque tenía algo que contarle, en su mayoría no eran buenas noticias. Así que preocupado por ella, se apresuró a atender._

_Se encontró al moreno y a la rubia en el umbral de la entrada. _

_-Les daré un momento a solas- había comentado Gerald y, dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia su carro._

_-Aah… pasa algo…- no era una pregunta. El día anterior, cuando Gerald lo buscó en casa de Robert, el moreno había lucido ansioso, pero en esos momentos, su expresión parecía más la de un padre que no sabe cómo ayudar a su hija con un problema._

_-Sí- No había sido una pregunta, y Brian no necesitaba una respuesta para saber que tenía razón. Siempre tenía razón cuando se trataba de ella –Haré un viaje- Brian pareció asentir con entendimiento, y a Helga le pareció que en su rostro se leía el terror que le provocaba enfrentarse a lo que se encontraría en Seattle._

_-Aah… ¿irás sola?- no necesitó que respondiera cuando la observó mirar de reojo en dirección al Nissan Sentra 2015 –aah… ¿quieres que… aah… yo te acompañe… aah… también?- la rubia negó._

_-Miriam está enferma- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus orbes para rodar por sus mejillas y morir en el bode de su cuello… como una niña pequeña, se aferró al castaño, ambos casi de la misma estatura. Fue recibida cálidamente por su amigo, que la rodeó con sus brazos y la acarició durante lo que les pareció fueron horas. Gerald esperó pacientemente en el vehículo sin interrumpirlos._

_-Aah… ¿cuándo vuelves?- la rubia se separó un momento para verlo a los ojos._

_-Probablemente el domingo 22- respondió, mientras intentaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro._

_-A tiempo… aah… para Navidad- Helga asintió sonriendo –Tengo algo… aah… para ti- Volvieron a abrazarse. Pocos lugares en el mundo le inspiraban seguridad a la rubia. La casa de Brian, en compañía de él, era uno de esos lugares._

_-Te veré pronto- y así como llegó, se fue._

Arnold hubiese querido preguntarle más por ella. Pero un médico, diferente al anterior, salió a preguntar por los familiares de Harold Berman. El matrimonio y la pandilla se acercaron.

-Señores Berman, su hijo se encuentra finalmente fuera de peligro. Está sedado y ha sido transferido a una de las habitaciones donde puede recibir visitas controladas- todos suspiraron aliviados y el chico cabeza de balón salió de allí para ir a buscar a las tres chicas a su auto.

Harold estaba bien.

Por fin podía sentir que parte de la presión que había tenido en el pecho aminoraba un poco.

-¿Qué pasó, doctor?- preguntó la señora Berman, abrazada por su esposo y siendo sostenida por Patty.

-La bala se había alojado en la caja torácica, sin embargo, la intervención quirúrgica se ha complicado porque la bala se movió, lastimando la vena aorta… Sin embargo, hemos podido contener la hemorragia y realizar una transfusión de sangre a su hijo antes de comprometer la integridad del corazón- la madre de Harold pareció ir a desmayarse, pero su esposo y la castaña evitaron su caída –En unos minutos pueden pasar a verlo, aunque él tardará algunas horas en despertar. Sólo tienen que llenar algunas formas, por aquí por favor- Sid y Stinky se abrazaron aliviados. Phoebe siguió a Patty de cerca, no quería dejarla sola. Y Park se mantuvo detrás de la oriental, tampoco quería dejarla sola.

En medio del alivio comunal, nadie notó a la señora pelinegra de vestido Dior ni al hombre en traje italiano a la medida que la acompañaba… lo cual era inusual, siendo que su presencia demandaba atención por el contraste de la sencillez del sitio con el lujo que emanaba de sus figuras.

Brian no tenía que ser el más inteligente para deducir de quiénes se trataba.

-Señores Mota de Larrea- los recibió Rex en cuanto los vio entrar –Soy Rex Smythe-Higgins III, tienen negocios en conjunto con mi padre- el señor Mota asintió, reconociendo al chico. Ambos adultos lucían cansados y notoriamente habían llorado, pero sus expresiones desencajaban con la impoluta aura de superioridad que emanaban.

-Claro que te recuerdo- se limitó a responder el patriarca de la familia.

-Hace unas horas, el médico de Lorenzo nos informó de que su hijo se encuentra fuera del quirófano, recuperándose en la sala de observación. Nos aclaró que fue necesario inducirlo a un coma durante la cirugía- la señora Mota soltó un lamento ante eso, aferrándose al brazo de su marido –y que aún existe un 55% de probabilidad de que no mejore- la voz se le había roto. Lorenzo era su primer amor. Siempre sería el inalcanzable y bello chico con el que vacacionaba. Siempre sería la sonrisa que alegraba sus días. Siempre sería el semblante amable y seguro que lo inspiró a hablar con sus padres sobre sus preferencias. Siempre sería su amigo. Sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, tenía su corazón. Y no había otra cosa que quisiera más en el mundo que verlo recuperarse de ese incidente.

-Iré a hablar con los doctores para trasladarlo- habló finalmente el padre de Lorenzo, con la autoridad que sólo el poder te da… el verdadero poder. Y Carlos Manuel Mota De Larrea era muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, poderoso –Debe ser atendido por los mejores médicos- María De Mota De Larrea lo miró entre abrumada y destrozada.

-Hazlo- fue lo único que dijo, antes de soltarse de él. Su hijo era todo lo que a ella le importaba. Su hijo era su vida, aunque no hubiera pasado con él el tiempo que le habría gustado, eso no mermaba el amor que tenía por él. Pero ser una Mota De Larrea traía consigo tantas obligaciones como ventajas, habían días que se sentían como más responsabilidades que las cosas buenas.

Llegó la noche en el hospital general… Los padres de Lorenzo continuaban en el lugar con sus finísimas ropas. Aparentemente habían estado en una importante Gala cuando Rhonda y Rex los contactaron, y se rehusaban a dejar el lugar para cambiarse.

Los padres de Harold se habían metido en la habitación de su hijo por la tarde, y no hacían el amago de salir. No permitían aún, más visitas a Harold. No permitían ninguna visita a Lorenzo.

Sólo quedaba, una vez más, la espera.

La horrorosamente agónica espera.

Aun así. Rhonda estaba feliz. Harold estaba fuera de peligro, y por primera vez en un montón de horas (no quería ni empezar a pensar en cuántas habían sido), se sentía optimista respecto a la condición de Lorenzo también.

La policía les había tomado la declaración a todos.

Los Mota De Larrea habían agilizado eso.

En un momento entre la madrugada y el amanecer, los Lloyd hicieron acto de presencia.

Sólo Rhonda, Rex, Arnold, Brian, Lila y Patty se habían quedado.

El señor Berman había salido de la habitación de Harold a las 5 de la mañana, diciendo que alguien más podía pasar. El chico seguía inconsciente, pero si alguien quería verlo, podía hacerlo.

Patty y Arnold miraron de reojo a Rhonda esperando que ella pidiera entrar.

Cualquier sensación de felicidad había abandonado a Rhonda en ese momento, porque las miradas de sus padres se habían clavado en ella en cuanto escucharon al padre de Harold hacer tal ofrecimiento.

-¿Quieres pasar primero Brainny?- preguntó la unigénita Lloyd. El castaño la miró con agradecimiento.

-Sí- respondió. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos a su amigo para poder ser capaz de pegar ojo, para poder mermar la sensación de la sangre del chico en sus manos, para poder creerse que en serio seguía respirando. Y la pelinegra lo había notado. Lila les había contado a Nadine y a ella, en el asiento trasero del packard del abuelo de Arnold, que era la novia del castaño. Esa era razón suficiente para Rhonda de sentir afecto por el chico. Lila era una de sus mejores amigas. Y Brian era un buen chico. Un chico listo, como decía Helga.

El padre de Harold le indicó por dónde.

-Esa debiste ser tú- mencionó Patty. En las 27 horas que habían estado en esa sala de espera, la castaña no le había dirigido la palabra.

-No lo merezco- había tanta culpa contenida en esa simple oración, que luego de pronunciarla, dejó detrás un amargo sabor en su garganta.

-No- afirmó Patty –aun así… Debías ser tú- y sin más, volvió a sentarse en el asiento que había estado ocupando hasta entonces. Arnold puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rhonda.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya- afirmó, y Rhonda asintió sólo para que la dejara sola. Claro que era culpa suya… todo era culpa suya -Vamos por un café- insistió. Ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería del hospital, ambos en silencio, ambos intentando pasar el nudo en sus gargantas.

Fue más o menos en ese minuto que el celular de Brian comenzó a sonar. Era Gerald.

-Aah… ¿Gerald?- buscaba confirmar al atender la llamada.

-Hola Brian- la voz cansada y apagada del moreno preocupó al castaño.

-Aah… ¿Helga?- preguntó por su amiga.

-Está conmigo… estás en altavoz- continuaba con ese tono deprimido, y cuando la rubia le saludó, apreció en ella el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- y el silencio del otro lado de la línea lo preocupó más.

-Miriam ha decidido pedir alta voluntaria. Dice que quiere volver a Hillwood. Que ya no quiere más tratamientos ni… falsas esperanzas- Helga se rompió al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Regresamos hoy, saldremos de Seattle a mediodía- aportó Gerald, que se escuchaba intentaba consolar a su amiga.

-Aah… aquí… aah… también pasó algo- tragó con fuerza. ¿Era lo mejor avisarles por teléfono?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno, con una voz cavernosa.

-Ayer… aah… A Harold… aah… le dieron… aah… un tiro en el pecho- las expresiones de incredulidad y exhalaciones de preocupación no se hicieron esperar –También… aah… a Lorenzo… aah… lo golpearon con… aah… un atizador… aah… en la nuca- escuchó las maldiciones que soltó su amiga.

-Demonios, Brian… ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Quién fue? ¿Están bien?- preguntó Gerald, con cierto temor a las respuestas camuflajeado en su voz.

-Curly- fue todo lo que necesitó decir –Sí… aah… por ahora- añadió.

-¿Están en el hospital General?- al parecer, el moreno era el único capaz de mantener una conversación en ese momento, lo cual era comprensible, Helga quería a Harold como se quiere a la familia.

-Sí- y añadiendo que estarían ahí en cuanto pisaran Hillwood, terminaron la llamada. Se imaginaba cómo debía estar la rubia en esos momentos y le dolía no poder abrazarla. Suspiró. Estaba a medio camino de llegar a la habitación de Harold. Y ya no se sentía con la valentía suficiente para cruzar la distancia que le hacía falta. Pensó en Lila. Pensar en ella y en su sonrisa siempre le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Tenía que ver a Harold para sentirse un poco menos roto. Y necesitaba estar un poco menos roto para la tranquilidad de la pelirroja. Y no había nada que Brian no hiciera por ella. Así que recordándoselo, empezó a avanzar un pie tras otro. Y empujó la puerta al alcanzarla.

Gerald aún tenía en la mano derecha el celular. Helga daba vueltas por su habitación de hotel. Timberly se había ido a dormir al cuarto de Sasha y su prima para dejarle espacio a él. Después de lo que pasó por la tarde, no se imaginaba dejándola sola.

_Pasaron las primeras horas en silencio. Ella recostada en su cama, y él en la otra. Mirándose fijamente. Ninguno se atrevió a terminar con el momento, hasta que la oscuridad había engullido el cuarto._

_-Creo que deberías tomar un baño. Te puede ayudar a relajarte- habló finalmente Gerald, mientras la rubia encendía la lámpara que descansaba en el buró en medio de ambos. Sentada, con las piernas colgándole por el borde de la cama, le pareció que volvía a tener ante sus ojos a la niña que conoció en el jardín de niños._

_-No creas que se me ha olvidado que decidiste ir a mis espaldas a otro país para golpear a tu mejor amigo por una tontería-se fijó en la aflicción que aquejaba al moreno –sólo es… que… lo estoy postergando- No tenía ganas de conversar, sentía que esa tarde su madre había iniciado un conteo regresivo de alguna forma._

_Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. Jaló una playera de tirantes blanca y los shorts rosa de su pijama habitual, su toalla y neceser, y entró en el cuarto de baño. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, se dio la oportunidad de que su mente vagara. Aquella tarde, la noticia de la decisión que Miriam tomó no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los Pataki. Casi estaba aliviada de que el señor Johanssen hubiera tomado control de la situación, porque, aunque había crecido viendo al Gran Bob enojado, en aquel momento su rabia se combinaba con el mismo terror que sentían ella y Olga._

_Era difícil estar en medio de una situación en la que todo lo que dijera o hiciera parecía no ser suficiente. Y si sumaba a lo que pasaba con su madre, el revoltijo que eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que no podían ponerse de acuerdo, definitivamente necesitaría hablar con la Doctora Bliss para evitar una crisis. La rubia en medio de un ataque de ansiedad o de pánico no sería nada bonito de ver._

_Tenía ganas de desaparecer. Tenía ganas de meterse en su cama y no salir nunca. Quería decirle a Gerald cómo se sentía. Quería decirle que seguía enojada. Tenía ganas de hacerle saber cuán atractivo lo encontraba. Pero algo la seguía frenando… el recuerdo de cierta mirada apacible dirigida en su dirección, enmarcada en una peculiar forma de balón de futbol y mechones rubios._

_Suspiró. ¿Cuándo sería libre del tormento de ojos azules? Habían pasado años y todavía, cuando lo veía, le parecía la visión más hermosa en el mundo. Y luego estaba la sonrisa ladeada de Gerald, sus labios y su voz… ¿Cómo podía ser posible?_

_Al salir del baño, el chico estaba al teléfono. Luego de casi media hora, Gerald le contó que Kevin (uno de sus amigos en Londres) había husmeado en su correspondencia y leyó la carta de aceptación del chico para la pasantía en The London Journal, para la primavera. _

_Ella lo abrazó, casi tan emocionada por la noticia como él. Ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin escuchar al otro y, sin saber quién había hecho el primer paso, en un parpadeo se estaban besando. Y ya no sólo tenía la boca de Gerald sobre la suya, de pronto estaba en su cuello, en su hombro, bajándole el tirante, pasándole sus dientes. Los femeninos suspiros se mezclaban con los hambrientos gruñidos que soltaba el chico. Eran la perfecta sinfonía. Las manos de él en sus pechos, libres de la playera que había estirado hacía abajo lo suficiente. Y antes de que Helga entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, perdida en el calor que nacía de su vientre y la humedad que se deslizaba entre sus piernas… Gerald se frenó._

_Los dientes del moreno habían chocado contra algo que colgaba entre los pechos de Helga._

_Y habían empezado a discutir. _

_Él enloqueció cuando fue obvio el relicario que llevaba consigo._

_Ella le reclamó por lo que le ocultó, arreglándose inmediatamente su ropa._

Ahora… luego de la noticia que les había dado Brainny, ni siquiera recordaba lo que se habían estado diciendo.

Pero que ella no se hubiera quitado el relicario no pasó desapercibido para él.

Y le enfermaba…

Porque él sabía lo que era. Lo había visto en quinto grado en San Lorenzo. Lo había visto en otras ocasiones después de que Arnold se había ido.

Dejó de verlo luego del primer semestre de segundo de preparatoria. E ilusamente, creyó que ella se había desecho de esa ofensiva cosa.

¿Por qué lo tenía? ¿Por qué lo usaba?

Y entonces ella se giró. Había estado sumida en un monólogo que Gerald no escuchó. Pero calló al verlo.

-No es lo único que llevo conmigo- y en un principio, el moreno no entendió lo que había dicho. Pero quitándose la playera de tirantes y revelándole que no llevaba puesto un sostén, los orgullosos pechos de la chica quedaron desnudos frente a él. Gerald sintió todo su cuerpo arder y su corazón acelerarse de forma dolorosa. No entendió el gesto. Sobre todo porque después de hacerlo, ella permaneció estática y en silencio. Con su mirada clavada en la suya. Esperando algo de él.

Entonces, un rayo de luz del amanecer que sucedía a espaldas del chico, se coló haciendo brillar algo sobre el relicario que inició todo ese tormento en su mente.

Gerald prestó atención al objeto, lo que le supuso un esfuerzo sobre humano con esos dos montículos alzándose frente a él en el pecho de su amiga… tan níveos y notablemente suaves… tuvo el pensamiento de querer volver a tocarlos, y el deseo de dibujarlos con su lengua lo perturbó… consiguiendo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen los rosados pezones endurecidos por el aire frío en la habitación, se dio cuenta finalmente qué había querido demostrar Helga con su proceder.

-El dije- la impresión que dio a su tono de sorpresa, no disimuló el gutural sonido de excitación que produjo su garganta, en contra de su voluntad.

-Sí. Siempre lo tengo conmigo. Desde que me lo diste- y por alguna extraña razón, saber que ella usaba el dije que le dio en su dieciseisavo cumpleaños justo entre sus pechos y por encima de un objeto que tanto atesoraba, lo enardeció aún más que tenerla frente a él sin prenda que cubriera su parte superior.

-¿Desde que te lo di?- ya no podía disimular que estaba excitado por el momento. Helga dio dos pasos en su dirección y su erección tuvo un espasmo.

-Sí- la rubia pasó su lengua lentamente por sus labios –Fue el primer regalo que me diste. El primer regalo que recibí en mi cumpleaños- y se acercó otro par de pasos, chocando sus senos contra el abdomen del moreno, acelerando el pulso del joven al punto en que pensó que sufriría una deliciosa muerte en ese momento –Y es algo que me hace pensar en ti- Helga puso delicadamente una de sus manos en la mejilla de Gerald –Voy a decirte algo en el peor momento posible de nuestras vidas para decírtelo- el moreno quiso pasar saliva, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente seca, hipnotizado por los ojos azules que tenían un tono más oscuro –Y voy a cagarla, quizás tanto como tú la cagaste anoche- poniéndose en puntillas, subió su otra mano para posarla en el hombro del chico –Todavía tengo sentimientos por Arnold- y antes de que Gerald pudiera protestar y su cuerpo terminara de reaccionar a lo que ella acababa de soltarle, la rubia continuó hablando –Pero… me gustas tú- Helga volvió a humedecerse los labios, deliberadamente recargándose más en el pecho del chico –Y no hay otra cosa que quiera en este momento… que tenerte corriéndote dentro de mí- y no necesito añadir otra cosa para que el moreno estrellara su boca contra la de ella y la tomara de los muslos para indicarle que envolviera su cintura con sus piernas.

Ella tenía razón.

Era el peor momento de sus vidas.

Dos de sus amigos hospitalizados. La madre de ella a punto de salir de un hospital al que quizás no volviera, y no desde una perspectiva positiva. A días de él haber terminado una relación con su novia de toda la vida. Ella, a días de haberse reencontrado con su amor de toda la vida. La declaración de que tenía sentimientos por el cabeza de balón. Él mismo, aún tenía sentimientos por Phoebe.

Pero en ese cuarto de hotel en Seattle, con ella sobre la cama y su cabello suelto desparramado a su alrededor con un halo, con los pechos desnudos y una sonrisa en los labios… El peor momento de sus vidas no podría importarle menos… porque estaba a punto de vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida… Estaba a punto de cumplirle su deseo, y entrar en ella, y hacer que se viniera varias veces antes de que lo sintiera correrse en su interior.

Que el maldito mundo se quedara afuera.

Que los pedazos sangrantes de lo que solía ser su vida, esperaran un poco más.

Él tenía que poner uno de esos pechos en su boca… y que se le quedara la vida en ello si era lo que hacía falta.

Brian entró en la habitación de Harold con un zumbido en sus oídos, zumbido probablemente provocado por la enorme ansiedad que encontrarse con su amigo le suponía.

El chico estaba sobre una cama reclinable con la misma austeridad que cualquier otro paciente en aquel hospital. Lo diferente, resultaba ser un vendaje que le atravesaba el pecho y terminaba en un refuerzo cruzado en sus hombros. Su expresión, aunque inconsciente, era intranquila y parecía estar experimentando un fuerte dolor. Sudor perlaba su frente, y tenía los labios pálidos, casi del mismo color que su translúcida piel.

La señora Berman estaba sentada en una, a todas luces, incómoda silla, en una posición extraña, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo mientras lloraba silenciosamente recargada en el borde de la cama.

Durante varios minutos, observó absorto el caer del goteo del suero mientras por las ventanas de la habitación entraba cada vez más luz, los rayos del sol cobrando fuerza en el amanecer.

De un momento a otro, la madre de Harold pareció notar su presencia y limpió el rastro que dejaron en su rostro las lágrimas derramadas. Por un instante, frente a él no estaban Harold y su mamá… eran él y la suya… La madre de Brian se había visto así durante muchos años, con ojeras, los ojos inyectados en sangre, el cabello graso y esponjado por pasar la mano a través de él en repetidas ocasiones como un tic ansioso, las mejillas un poco hundidas y la desesperación decorando cada rasgo en ella. Sintió compasión por el matrimonio Berman, si él estaba en medio de un torbellino desolador, no podía ni empezar a imaginarse lo que la noticia debió afectar la cotidianidad a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hijo?- preguntó la mujer, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por recordar al castaño de lentes inmóvil frente a ella.

-Sí… aah… lo ayudé a… aah… estudiar en… aah… tercero de prepa… aah… para que pudiera… aah… graduarse- Michelle Berman miró al joven extrañada. "_Pero qué peculiar forma de respirar_" se dijo mentalmente, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, le sonrió.

-Gracias. No debió ser tarea fácil, mi Harold es un cabeza dura- y Brian rio un poco. Escuchar a esa mujer hablar con tanto cariño de su hijo en recuperación, lo llenó de un sentimiento cálido. Lo atravesó el pensamiento de cuánto deseaba que Harold estuviera despierto y la escuchara.

-¿Me contaría… aah… más sobre… aah… Harold?- y Michelle pareció aliviada ante esa petición.

Estuvieron un par de horas conversando, y entonces Brian se despidió para darles oportunidad a sus amigos de entrar a ver al chico de gorra azul.

La siguiente en pasar fue Patty… estuvo un par de horas también.

Luego entraron Arnold, Phoebe, Lila, Sid, Stinky y Peapod en ese orden, uno a uno.

Así fue como las horas de la mañana se fueron desgranando para darle paso a la tarde y el momento de que Rhonda entrara a ver a su novio llegó. Lo había postergado todo lo que pudo porque le aterraba pensar en lo que vería al entrar por esa puerta. ¿Y si él despertaba y la odiaba? Aunque no sabía si Harold era capaz de odiar, pero no quería descubrirlo. Ella misma se odiaba. Nadine fue quien consiguió convencerla. Aun no le contaba a sus mejores amigas que les había ocultado su relación, su primer noviazgo oficial. Aunque intuía que la rubia bronceada se estaba imaginando con acertada pericia qué estaba ocurriendo.

La unigénita Lloyd caminó hacia el pasillo cuando fue detenida por su padre. Se giró dispuesta a decirle que nada de lo que le dijera impediría que visitara a Harold, pero la mirada que le dedicó Buckley fue muy diferente a la que se esperaba.

-Antes de que vayas, ¿Podrías decirle a Harold que… me equivoqué?- los ojos de la menor se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que reconocía un error frente a ella –No debí juzgarlo ni entrometerme… no debí haberte hecho elegir… fui muy egoísta y no confié en ti, hija. Sólo quiero que seas feliz- y sin poder contenerse, Rhonda se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Harold me hace feliz, papá- y no podría haber dicho nada más cierto que aquello. Harold, en su bella sencillez, la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En el auto de vuelta a Hillwood, el moreno intentaba concentrarse en el camino frente a él. Pero una parte de su mente regresaba una y otra vez a una horas antes, cuando acostado en la cama de la habitación de hotel de Helga, dibujaba distraídamente círculos en el desnudo hombro de la menor de las Pataki mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. No había podido pegar ojo, a diferencia de la rubia que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Todavía no podía creerlo…

Seguía intentando entender…

Tenía que poder racionalizar lo que acababa de vivir…

Helga Geraldine Pataki era virgen…

Era virgen y aun así le pidió que le hiciera el amor…

No tenía otra palabra, por más que llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto, estaba jodido. Se había jodido de forma monumental.

Estaba enamorado hasta los cojones de la rubia que descansaba entre sus brazos.

¡Amaba a Helga!

Y podía sentir el sentimiento de posesividad crecer dentro de él… algo así como un sentido de pertenencia que funcionaba en dos vías, mientras más la sentía suya, más se sentía suyo.

El problema era el eco que las palabras de ella hacían en su cabeza. "_Voy a decirte algo en el peor momento posible de nuestras vidas para decírtelo… Todavía tengo sentimientos por Arnold… Pero, me gustas tú"_

¿Alguna puta vez la vida o el amor eran fáciles?


	28. Chapter 24

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barttlet, todo lo que se reconozca en la historia lo he tomado prestado sin ánimo de lucro y no voy a quedármelo... fue con v de vuelta.**

**IMPORTANTE**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Quisiera iniciar diciendo que si no has leído el capítulo 7 de mi historia 'Before Chronicles' entonces, quizás te puedas llegar a confundir un poco en un párrafo por ahí... verán, yo entro en una especie de transe cuando escribo, es como si tuviera que desconectarme para que la inspiración tome control de mí y muchas veces no tengo idea de lo que he escrito hasta que lo leo, como si hubieran dos personas dentro de mí y una no sabe lo que la otra hace (Ayer me he visto la peli de Fragmentado, y soy un poco influenciable jeje) Así que, una vez terminé este capítulo y lo volví a leer, me di cuenta que sin querer hice alusión al capítulo que subí anoche sobre lo que había ocurrido en el baile de graduación de los chicos y tuve toda la intención de quitarlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía el mismo impacto, y no quedaba conforme si lo quitaba. Así que los invito a leerse ése capítulo por lo menos antes de leer este, que aquí seguiremos, no iremos a ningún lado en lo que van a 'Before' y vuelven. Si no les apetece, yo ya se los he advertido... XD**

**Muy bien, dicho eso, en respuesta a los reviews que me han dejado en los últimos capítulos, que por cierto les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos:**

**Violet Hello**

**gracias por tu review, sólo me gustaría saber si te has enamorado de la historia o de mi versión de Gerald porque a veces me pasa que me gustaría toparmelo por ahí, sólo como fuente de inspiración, claro. ;)**

**MyMindPalace221b****, **

**me encantó tu #ESITips, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, el sexo seguro te pone más duro... o cómo va? XD jajaja, en fin, intencionalmente la escena fue así por un poco de drama que está por venir. Ya sabes, porque no tenemos suficiente hasta ahora... ;) y me ha puesto a tope que te haya gustado el capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así y tenía ansiedad de arruinarlo. Espero poder leer otro review tuyo que de tan buen humor me ponen.**

**Mario DV**

**Creo que no te lo he comentado a ti, pero mi novio ya lo sabe... te has convertido en mi amor platónico, chaval. Y he de decir que me encanta leer tus reviews con la voz de Drácula del anime de Netflix 'Castlevania' rezonando en mi cabeza. Que me escribas no sólo me hace feliz, sino que hace sentir orgullosa, gracias por compartir conmigo tus impresiones de los capítulos, creeme que lo atesoro. Y como siempre tan perceptivo, así es, Miriam ha aceptado lo que pasará, sabe que ha cometido errores y prefiere pasar el tiempo que aun le quede intentando compensar a su familia y no enclaustrada a una cama de hospital. Ya casi es navidad y tendrán que pasarlo en medio de todo este drama, el capítulo de hoy es sólo el preludio y como otros que lo han sido, sólo es la calma antes de la tormenta que le espera a Helga y Gerald. **

**Drinea**

**¡Hola! Qué emocionada estoy de ver un review tuyo de nuevo y saber que sigues leyendo la historia y que te está gustando, espero que este capítulo también te agrade (aunque sinceramente, el capítulo anterior ya es mi favorito)**

**Allison Dawn**

**Hola Allison, comparto tu opinión, hay muy pocos fics sobre ellos dos como pareja, y es una lástima porque siento que tendrían mucha química en pantalla, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por contribuir a que eso cambie.** **Me gusta leer sobre parejas no convencionales y esta es de mis favoritas. Me halagas con tu opinión y espero volver a leer de ti pronto, que disfrutes la continuación.**

El ruido de sus pies estrellándose contra los charcos de agua de los callejones se perdía entre el ruido de fondo que producían las sirenas policiacas.

Sentía su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas.

Sus fosas nasales ardían. El amargo sabor de sus jugos gástricos inundaba su boca, mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por tragar y seguir corriendo.

Huir.

Siempre supo que después de hacer lo que planeó, ése sería el único destino para él… huir.

Y aun así, corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, sin un verdadero plan de qué vendrá, sin nadie a quien recurrir y cada vez menos posibilidades de conseguir librarse de los policías que lo buscaban por Hillwood… esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Consiguió lo que se proponía, consiguió demostrarle a Rhonda que él, y sólo él, era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella… hasta arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Porque él no era ningún cobarde, no. El recuerdo del día siguiente al baile de graduación donde fue llevado por agentes a la comisaría para ser interrogado, y que el padre de Gerald confirmara su coartada, él estaba en la biblioteca, había un video de vigilancia y el testimonio de la bibliotecaria de que él estuvo ahí durante las horas en las que fue cometido el crimen. No encontraron veneno en ninguna bebida, ni en el sistema de ningún asistente a la celebración que había terminado en desgracia, lo que habían liberado los sprinklers era el agua de la red de combate contra incendio, nunca hubo ningún antídoto, porque nunca hubo ningún peligro. Él los engañó… los engañó a todos… e hicieron lo que él quería, sin que tuviera siquiera que ensuciarse las manos. No pudieron probar que él tuviera alguna relación directa o indirecta con la muerte de Josh Evans y lo único que consiguió el padre de Rhonda fue una orden de restricción en su contra… mientras era liberado, lo último que le dijo aquel día la pelinegra antes de que él se viera obligado por un año a mantenerse en las sombras, fue "_Eres un cobarde… ni siquiera te atreviste a hacerlo tú… convertiste a otros en asesinos, cuando el asesino eres tú… te odio_" y esas palabras se grabaron en él como labradas en mármol… Ahora, casi dos años después, por fin tendría claro ella que él no era ningún cobarde. Ella lo retó. Ella le miró por debajo del hombro porque usó otros medios, mucho más elegantes, para alcanzar su objetivo en aquella ocasión… pues no más.

Y tenía muy claro el precio que pagaría, estaba en paz con ello, pero a pesar de eso, su corazón dolía ante la idea de vivir sin la opción de volver a verla… a ella… porque nunca hubo nadie más… siempre fue ella.

Ahora, bajo la lupa del miedo y la desesperación, se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error. Aun si nunca lo encontraban, ¿Cómo volvería a verla?

Esa realización le obligó a frenar su carrera.

Jadeando, con sus latidos martillándole la cabeza, se vio a sí mismo entre los muros de un callejón sin salida. No sólo metafóricamente, sino literalmente, al estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta en dónde giró hasta que entre la oscuridad fue capaz de distinguir las formas del muro frente a él.

Debían ser las nueve de la noche.

Escuchó demasiado cercanas las voces de los policías que bajaron de las patrullas para buscarle a pie. No los había perdido. Corrió tanto, sin descanso, para nada. Entonces, se aventó dentro del basurero justo a tiempo para evitar la luz de las linternas del par de agentes que dudosamente se aventuraron dentro del callejón. Escuchó cómo lo buscaban, removieron las bolsas que estaban hasta arriba del basurero, pero él se mantuvo quieto y en absoluto silencio. Tuvo suerte de que no buscaran más a fondo, y más suerte de que no llevaran canes… cuando finalmente concluyeron de que ahí no había nadie y se fueron, él esperó algunos minutos más para salir de su escondite improvisado.

_¿Ahora qué?_

Estaban llegando al hospital general de Hillwood, Gerald había visto impotente cómo crecía la ansiedad, el miedo y la angustia en el rostro de Helga... siendo como era, seguramente no era nada más por Harold y Lorenzo, o por su madre… también estaba pensando en que seguramente vería a Arnold.

La sola idea lo enervaba.

Haber estado con ella había sido…

_Embriagante. _

Helga era tan intensa como las emociones que transmitían su palabra escrita. No tenía muchos puntos de referencia, ya que él sólo había intimado de esa forma con Phoebe. Ella era mucho más delicada, cada vez que se besaban tenía miedo de romperla con sus manos. Había algo en la torpeza de la oriental a la hora de tocarlo, que la volvía imposiblemente tierna. Él siempre temía hacer algo mal, por alguna razón el peso de las expectativas no desaparecía de sus hombros y temía que si decía algo o actuaba fuera de tono, ella pudiera molestarse o sentirse violenta.

Gerald siempre tomaba a Phoebe por la barbilla, su mano pareciendo enorme comparada al delicado semblante de la pelinegra, alzándole el rostro con delicadeza para franquear la diferencia de alturas, y entonces la besaba larga y dulcemente.

Helga era completamente diferente.

Ambos se sujetaban con fuerza, aferrándose al otro, como si el miedo a perderse fuera mutuo, y todo se volvía pasión, intensidad, ardor y necesidad, una necesidad que no se saciaba por más cerca que estuvieran, sólo la alimentaban. Podía acariciarla con sordidez, hacer como le placiera, sin medias tintas, sin contemplaciones, porque ella era tan despiadada, cruda y poderosa como sensible, frágil y femenina… como una fuerza de la naturaleza que en toda su destrucción aun despedía una fascinante belleza que arrebataba el aliento a cualquier espectador.

Cuando se besaban, arrasaban con el otro, sin clemencia, sin tregua, dejándolo todo.

Provocándose, tentándose, saboreando cada resquicio uno del otro…

El recuerdo de lo que pasó esa misma madrugada, conseguía estremecerlo al punto de sentir una ola de posesividad recorrerlo. Él nunca se consideró ese tipo de hombre. Con Phoebe no lo fue. Pero pensar en que Helga y Arnold se encontrarían frente a frente una vez más, le ponía tan celoso que lo enfermaba desde sus entrañas.

Quizás por eso lo hizo.

Quizás porque le llevaba dando vueltas a tantas cosas que perdió la cabeza.

Quizás porque no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer con más fuerzas que aquello.

-Helga- sujetó la muñeca de la rubia, y la giró, aferrándola de las caderas, y la besó. No le importó que detrás de ellos estuviese su familia y la de ella, no le importó que estuvieran en Hillwood, en el hospital donde sus amigos seguramente también estaban, besarla era, ahora, lo único que parecía poder mantenerle cuerdo, como si las últimas horas le hubieran desquiciado, como si él fuera un adicto padeciendo la agónica abstinencia de su droga.

-¡Gerald!- y lo supo antes de interrumpir el beso y girarse con el corazón bombeándole en las sienes, quién era la dueña de esa voz.

Se encontró con el rostro de Phoebe, deformado por la traición y una infinita decepción mezclada con el dolor más profundo.

Él le había roto el corazón.

Ella lo vio besando a la chica de la que siempre se sintió insegura, confirmándole todos aquellos argumentos de sus discusiones, dándole pie a creer que ella tuvo razón durante esos episodios de celos vividos tiempo atrás. Dio un paso adelante, y en cuanto se movió, ella salió corriendo y él se detuvo, dudando de qué hacer, sintiéndose incapaz de girarse a buscar la mirada de Helga, y al mismo tiempo, la duda de saber cómo se sentía ella lo carcomía.

-¡Ve tras ella Gerald!- le arreó un pescozón su madre que le hizo reaccionar. Fuera cual fuera la situación en la que ahora estaba parado con Helga, Phoebe había sido su novia ocho años… y hasta hace unas semanas, él la amaba, estaba convencido de que era el amor de su vida y que sería la mujer con la que construiría un hogar y una familia… le debía por lo menos una explicación.

Reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz, se giró a ver a la rubia, en sus ojos había rabia contenida, probablemente porque su actuar le había parecido imprudente, pero aun así, hizo una seña con un movimiento de cabeza en la dirección que había tomado la oriental, y Gerald le entendió, quería que la buscara… el moreno se giró para ir tras ella, y sólo entonces notó que Patty, Park y Arnold también estaban ahí…

Sin más demora, emprendió la carrera, si se quedaba probablemente terminaría enzarzado en una pelea con Park o Arnold, o los dos…

Le dolió físicamente separarse de la rubia. Pero le había prometido a Phoebe que nunca le haría sufrir y lo que vio en ella, le lastimó a él también.

-Aah… ¡Llegaste, Helga!- interrumpió el tenso ambiente Brainny al encontrarse en recepción a los Pataki y los Johanssen, más sus amigos que habían ido a la cafetería a comer algo.

-Brian- dejó salir su nombre como una exhalación… como sólo pasaba cuando algo demasiado malo acababa de ocurrirle… como cuando se enteró de la novia de Arnold o después de la pelea con Phoebe. Y corrió a aferrarse a su pecho, dejando libre su llanto, asustada de haber perdido cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación con su mejor amiga.

-Aah… aah… ¿Helga?- con manos temblorosas, el castaño le devolvió el abrazo confundido… la conocía tan bien, que sabía que su llanto no tenía relación con la desgracia que rodeaba la pandilla, los Berman y los Mota de Larrea… su llanto no era por eso… o quizás sí, pero también por algo más… Brian podía sentirlo como si pudiera tocarlo. Algo más pasó.

-Oye, tranquila… Mi hermano es un redomado idiota- se quejó Jamie O. acercándose al par de amigos y colocando una mano en la espalda de la rubia.

-¿Te traigo un vaso con agua?- preguntó con dulzura Melissa cuando Helga se separó de Brainny en cuanto sintió la presencia del hermano mayor del culpable de su estado actual… o uno de los culpables. Sólo pudo asentir mecánicamente.

-Iré a saludar a Marilyn- le llegó amortiguada la rasposa voz de su madre, Miriam le sonrió con entendimiento, Helga no entendía por qué parecía que la escena que todos acababan de presenciar no le sorprendía. El Gran Bob, tras ella, parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y Olga no podía cerrar la boca… "_Ojalá le entren moscas"_, pensó con rencor su hermana menor –Llévame con los Berman, Bob- el patriarca estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada, y decidió no contradecirla, lanzando, en su lugar, una mirada de advertencia a su hija menor.

-De esto hablaremos en casa, Olga- le espetó. Helga rodó los ojos e hizo el amago de ir a decir algo, pero Timberly se le adelantó.

-Se llama Helga, señor Pataki. Hel-ga- silabeó el nombre de su amiga para hacer más énfasis en lo que decía.

-Sí, Sí… gracias Kimberly- le dijo el padre de la rubia.

-Soy Timberly- reviró con el ceño fruncido la morena, haciendo sonreír a Helga que observaba el intercambio sintiéndose aliviadamente reconfortada.

-Lo que sea- farfulló colorado, y se apresuró a llevarse a su esposa del lugar antes de que la niña lo siguiera contradiciendo en frente de su familia.

-Aquí está el agua linda, bebe- le pidió amorosamente Melissa. Jamie O. continuaba con su mano en la espalda de la rubia, ahora dando pequeños círculos que intentaban ser tranquilizadores… Lo único bueno era que los hermanos de Martin Johanssen y sus hijos se habían desviado a la casa de la familia, intentando evitar otra escena como la del día anterior en el hospital de Seattle, lo que redujo considerablemente la audiencia del bochornoso suceso.

-Helga… sé que no es el momento- empezó diciendo Arnold –pero, ¿crees que podamos hablar?- la chica se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, postergarlo no serviría de nada.

-¡Phoebe!- gritaba el moreno mientras intentaba darle alcance a la pelinegra que iba sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital -¡Phoebe, detente!- le suplicaba, pero la mujer en cuestión no parecía por la labor de hacerle caso. Eso, hasta que una enfermera le salió al paso a la oriental, obligándola a frenar su carrera y a que Gerald pudiera, aumentando su velocidad, llegar hasta ellas en unos segundos más… El rostro de la enfermera no lucía nada amigable.

-¿Acaso han enloquecido?- les preguntó rabiosa –Están en un hospital, por amor a Cristo, aquí ni se grita ni se corre… ¿Qué edad piensan que tienen? Comportense como miembros funcionales de la sociedad o mandaré sacarlos y no podrán poner un pie en este lugar a menos que se estén muriendo, ¿Entendieron?- ambos chicos asintieron, sintiéndose como niños de nuevo, regañados por algún profesor por haber hecho alguna travesura. La enfermera bufó y se giró, perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones de los laterales del pasillo. Phoebe continuaba de espaldas al moreno y había empezado a sollozar, o quizás había estado haciéndolo todo ese tiempo, pero él no se percató.

-Pheebs- le llamó con cariño y pudo apreciar con relativa facilidad cómo tensaba todo su cuerpo –hey… tenemos que hablar, pollita- le dijo en un tono más suave, intentando acercarse, pero entonces la pelinegra se giró a encararlo, con algo muy cercano al odio brillando en sus llorosos ojos.

-No… no me llames pollita, Gerald- su voz había salido estrangulada, y la culpa que tenía apretando en un puño su corazón, se volvió más fuerte.

-Phoebe… no es lo que estás pensando- intentó acariciarla, pero en cuanto acercó a su rostro su mano, la oriental la desvió de un manotazo.

-¿Ah, no? Porque lo que estoy pensando, Gerald, es que tuve razón y tú apenas te diste cuenta- y la rabia en su voz actuó como una daga clavándosele en el pecho al moreno.

-Pheebs, por favor- rogó –lo que viste no es algo que pasara mientras estábamos juntos- intentó explicarse de nuevo, siendo interrumpido una vez más.

-¿En serio? Vaya qué alivio… mi ex novio y mi mejor amiga no se besaban mientras él fue mi novio, pero ahora sí… ya puedo dejar de sentirme así- habló cargada de sarcasmo, su cuerpo temblaba como una frágil mariposa al viento, moribunda y en busca de refugio.

-Phoebe, no es así…- Gerald no encontraba las palabras para explicarle, porque se había dado cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué demonios había estado pasando los últimos días, siempre vio a Helga como su mejor amiga, ni él entendía cómo era que de un día a otro tenía esos sentimientos tan violentos hacia ella… pero existían, y eran tan inmensos en sí mismos que no podía negar su presencia en su interior –tú y Park- intentó decir, pero la oriental reaccionó a la defensiva y no le dejó terminar esa idea.

-¿Esa es la razón?- le espetó con ira –Porque tú nos viste a él y a mí besándonos ¿Quieres castigarme?- el dolor era tan evidente como la carne debajo de un herida abierta, igual de pesaroso de ver.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo… no besé a Helga por ti- le aseguró, pero aparentemente no eran las palabras correctas porque la pelinegra reaccionó de forma violenta, estampándole una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

-¿No tiene que ver conmigo?- le dijo con desesperación –Eres el hombre de mi vida, Gerald… con quien siempre soñé casarme… y ella es como mi hermana… es más que eso… sabes cuánto sufrí todo este tiempo que nos hemos dejado de hablar, sabes cuánto me dolió nuestro distanciamiento, ella es familia, la amo… te amo a ti… y tú la besaste, no me digas que no tiene nada que ver conmigo- el ritmo de su respiración había incrementado, y ahora hacía un ruido nasal cuando exhalaba.

-Si tanto te dolía, ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hacer las paces con ella? ¿Realmente tanto te molestó que te pidiera que no fueras a Harvard?- sabía que estaba desviando el tema, igual no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad frente a él, nunca supo qué pasó entre ellas, Phoebe nunca sacó el tema y cuando él preguntaba, sólo guardaba silencio.

-¡No tiene nada que ver el bobo Harvard!- alzó la voz… de la habitación a su derecha se asomó el rostro iracundo de la enfermera que les llamó la atención, censurándolos con la mirada… cuando se volvió a meter, la oriental continuó en un tono más bajo –peleamos porque ella… porque yo no fui a tu último partido contra los caballeros- suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas con coraje –Ese día le dije que yo sabía que le gustabas, y ella lo negó… estos años llegué a pensar que me dijo la verdad… llegué a sentirme culpable… pero hoy- y le miró con renovada rabia –ya no pueden engañarme más- le espetó. Gerald la miró sin palabras… ¿Habían peleado por él?

-¿Está todo bien Phoebe?- Park estaba de pie al final del pasillo, observándolos con cautela, como si esperara que de un momento a otro la oriental se desvaneciera o Gerald lo atacara… verlo ahí lo llenó de ira.

-¿¡A ti qué te importa mi novia, imbécil!?- y escucharlo, fue lo que terminó por derrumbar a la oriental.

-Los familiares de Lorenzo Mota de Larrea- pidió el neurocirujano en cuanto salió a la sala de espera en la que estaban sentados Rex, Eugene, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Agatha, Sid, Stinky y los padres de Lorenzo.

-Yo soy Jesús Franco Mota de Larrea, padre de Lorenzo- el patriarca se había puesto inmediatamente de pie y se acercó al médico, siendo imitado por su esposa y el resto de los presentes, que se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente desde la que podían escuchar la conversación sin que molestaran con su presencia.

-Su hijo ha salido de la duroplastia y muestra signos de recuperación- la señora Mota de Larrea soltó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a persignarse en agradecimiento según su fe.

-Me parece excelente doctor, ahora prepárelo para su transferencia- los presentes enmudecieron, el cirujano lo miró con incredulidad.

-Creo que no le comprendo. Aquí tenemos los medios para ayudar a la recuperación de su hijo, se lo aseguro. No hay necesidad de trasladarlo- el padre de Lorenzo se mostró iracundo.

-¡Le dije que lo prepare para su transferencia! Ya he llenado el papeleo necesario para el traslado… no le estoy pidiendo su opinión, haga lo que le digo- su esposa lo tomó del brazo.

-Jesús, no lo hagas… es nuestro hijo, es muy riesgoso- le suplicó.

-Por eso mismo Carmen- la voz del hombre resonó con autoridad, amedrentando a su esposa que se encogió en sí misma –es nuestro hijo… y merece estar con los mejores en el ramo, si no ¿De qué sirve tener tanto dinero si no puedo darle eso?- y en la última pregunta su voz pareció quebrarse.

-Señor Mota- inició el médico.

-Es Mota de Larrea, doctor- espetó iracundo, de nuevo con ese aire de superioridad, el episodio de vulnerabilidad olvidado.

-Sí, bien. Señor Mota de Larrea, trasladar a Lorenzo supondría exponerlo a estrés innecesario que incrementarían las posibilidades de un shock cardiogénico que lo lleve a un derrame cerebral o a la muerte… le suplico desista de sus deseos, le aseguro que su hijo está en manos muy capaces aquí en el hospital general- Carmen se giró a su marido, con ojos suplicantes abnegados en lágrimas.

-Es mi última palabra- dictó altivo, el doctor formó una expresión de derrota y asintió lentamente.

Rhonda y Rex se apresuraron al matrimonio.

-¡Señor Mota de Larrea, no lo haga!- le pidió Rex, sintiendo que el aire no pasaba a sus pulmones y que la desesperación le impedía a su corazón dar un latido más… ¡Lorenzo podía morir por la terquedad de su propio padre!

-Señor Jesús, entienda, la salud de Lorenzo está muy delicada… no corra riesgo, por favor, se lo suplico, no lo exponga… no soportaría que algo le pasara- le sollozaba Rhonda, sin saber qué hacer, arrodillándose de un momento a otro, sujetando la mano del padre de su mejor amigo -¡Yo amo a su hijo! Él tiene que saberlo, él no puede morir creyendo que no- balbuceaba entre lágrimas, el amigo de su padre le miraba sorprendido, la había visto crecer ante sus ojos y nunca vio en ella un comportamiento tan alterado y abatido que aquel… la orgullosa hija de Buckley Lloyd se arrodillaba pidiéndole que no expusiera a su hijo, dudó por un momento, sólo un breve momento.

-¡Rhonda, de pie! No seas ridícula, mi hijo estará bien. Y no permitiré que continúe en este hospital… irá a la mejor clínica neurológica del país- y sin permitir que nadie viera las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, el señor Mota de Larrea se giró y haló consigo a su esposa rumbo a los sanitarios, dejando detrás a unos destrozados Rex y Rhonda.

Una vez más, el destino de Lorenzo se volvía incierto.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Arnoldo?- sentada a la mesa de la cafetería, con el rubio frente a ella, sentía a su corazón latir desbocado… sabía que no había forma de que él supiera que había hecho el amor hacía unas horas con su mejor amigo, pero de alguna manera, sentía que llevaba un letrero anunciándolo al mundo, porque lo sentía grabado en su piel, todavía podía percibir en ella el aroma del moreno y tenía la idea de que los demás también lo sentían, volviéndola un poco paranoica.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa- la rubia lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No se esperó eso, creyó que le recriminaría por el beso con Gerald –desde tu regreso a Hillwood, yo no estaba seguro de cómo comportarme contigo… la primera vez que te vi, me sentí como un niño pequeño perdido en un inmenso océano, y creo que… no he sido nada sincero contigo, y te lo debo- la rubia lo miró confundida, ¿A qué quería llegar? –he estado pensando, desde que ingresaron a Harold y a Lorenzo, en lo que te diría al volvernos a ver… lo he repasado y me he recriminado por no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras- el rubio tomó las manos de Helga sobre la mesa, notando el sudor en sus palmas como la primera vez que, cuando salían, sostuvo su mano entre la suya –Lamento haber ido a tus espaldas a preguntarle a Brian sobre ti- Helga frunció el ceño, seguía sin comprender –Y lamento haber minimizado tus sentimientos… pero al volver a Hillwood, sólo quería una cosa, y la sigo queriendo… Quiero recuperarte- y la intensidad de esa mirada azul llenó de incandescencia cada centímetro debajo de su piel… Arnold Shortman nunca se había visto más decidido que en ese momento, y a ella nunca le había parecido más atractivo que en ese momento… y el pensamiento de cierto moreno sólo la desquiciaba, porque en verdad estaba confundida…

_¿Se podía amar a dos personas con toda la energía en tu ser?_


	29. Chapter 25

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold sigue sin pertenecerme u.u cuando ese estatus cambie, serán los primeros en saberlo XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, MyMindPalace221b sé que era corto... sólo son capítulos de transición, pero el siguiente será un poco más largo, porque finalmente será nochebuena... por favor no mates a nuestro protagonista ;) no aun al menos.**

**Drinea, todavía hay mucho que resolver, que evidentemente provocará todavía más drama y tensiones entre estos dos. Espero que sigas escribiendo tu opinión, me alegra que continúes siguiendo la historia, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mario DV, de nada por el halago, y gracias por tus reviews… otra vez... y sí, qué bueno que leíste el capítulo del baile antes, y ahora sabes por qué no tuvo consecuencias, y tienes razón, ya han huido de sus pasados lo suficiente. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.**

**SD Sandra D, ¡gracias por tu review! eres encantadora, espero que este capítulo esté al nivel de tus expectativas.**

-¿De qué demonios hablas, cabeza de balón?- preguntó en medio de un ataque de pánico, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, tirando la silla en la que había estado sentada, llamando la atención de los presentes –Después de lo que viste, no es posible que me digas algo así- le recriminó, sintiéndose violenta, culpable de haberse alegrado por las palabras del rubio cuando hace unas horas le había pedido a Gerald que le hiciera el amor. Bueno, en realidad, literalmente le había dicho que quería que se corriera dentro de ella. Y recordarlo terminó por enrojecerla de pies a cabeza, como si pensara que el rubio frente a ella sería capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Es por lo que acabo de ver que te lo digo tan de frente… quiero ser tu amigo, pero no quiero que me malinterpretes, no es sólo amistad lo que espero que haya entre nosotros- El interior de Arnold vibraba en ansiedad al ver la reacción de la rubia, era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y ya no se reprimiría más. Después de la visita que Gerald le hizo en San Lorenzo, él se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, los tenía escritos por toda su cara y la manera tan apasionada en la que se había referido a la menor de las Pataki no le había dejado duda de sus sospechas, y se mantuvo alejado y pasivo porque se creyó inmerecedor de las atenciones de Helga si alguien como Gerald ya estaba a su lado. Pero al volver a Hillwood y darse cuenta que en realidad el hijo de los Johanssen nunca aprovechó su oportunidad con Helga le hizo replantearse el poder conseguir estar junto a Helga de nuevo, y cuando finalmente decide que será egoísta por una vez en su vida y dejará de preocuparse por cómo pudiera sentirse el moreno, Gerald va y besa a la rubia. Después de tantos años a su lado sin haberle confesado sus propios sentimientos, justo cuando él estaba decidido a recuperarla, él volvía a aparecer en la pintura. No se retractaría, no esta vez -Brainny me lo dijo… sobre tu libro de poesía- y la rubia se sintió desnuda ante él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Por qué lo mencionas así, de la nada?- tembló bajo la fuerza de la mirada que el chico le dedicó, de pie igual que ella, casi a la misma altura.

-Porque lo he leído- y la rubia volvió a temblar… no quería estar ahí, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber… quería estar con Harold, con Lorenzo, con su madre, con Gerald… ¿Dónde estaba Gerald? –No vas a convencerme de que ya no tienes sentimientos por mí… y si te gusta Gerald- el nombre le salió entre dientes, con rabia –yo esperaré a que compruebes que sólo es un gusto pasajero, como me pasó a mí… y sólo te pido que me permitas estar cerca, conocernos de nuevo, ser amigos- Helga sintió que las palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, sin poder hacerlas salir… le dolía que hubiera verdad en lo que le decía, le aterraba que tuviera razón y un día descubriera que terminó con las posibilidades de amistarse con Phoebe por confusión o un simple gusto, pero recordar los últimos días, los besos, las caricias, su piel, su calor, su aroma, ¿Podría ser todo eso sólo una ilusión? Nunca se había sentido tan protegida, tan amada, como cuando estuvo con él… Gerald siempre le dio eso, siempre se sintió así con él, desde la partida de Arnold, cada vez en mayor medida… ¿Había arruinado su amistad con él también por sus impulsos?

-Arnold… necesito que vengas- era Lila, a la entrada de la cafetería –Rhonda está mal de nuevo- le dijo con aprehensión y el rubio no necesitó escuchar más para estar al lado de la pelirroja en un par de zancadas, se detuvo en el dintel de la salida, girándose un poco para que ella viera su perfil.

-Esta vez no me rendiré. Esta vez no le dejaré tenerte- y se fue, siguiendo a una asustada Sawyer, dejándola con sus propios demonios crucificándola por sus pecados… ¿Por qué la emocionaba una declaración de intenciones así? ¿Por qué Arnold Shortman tenía que sacudir su mundo de esa forma? Tenía que encontrar a Gerald… Quería estar con él.

-Ya no es tu novia, ¿Olvidas que la terminaste frente a mí?- Phoebe descansaba en la camilla de un cuarto desocupado donde les había pedido la enfermera malhumorada que la pusieran mientras despertaba, se había desmayado en cuanto escuchó al moreno referirse a ella como su novia.

-Claro que no- Gerald tenía el ceño fruncido y una postura irascible, ambos sentados a lado de la cama de la oriental, al segundo hijo de los Johanssen no le hacía gracia tener que compartir espacio con ese chico.

-Siempre has sido muy listo Gerald… Debiste hablar con ella sobre lo que viste- el moreno soltó un despectivo gruñido, no quería hablar precisamente con Park sobre eso.

-No tengo la menor intención de entablar una conversación contigo, y la única razón de que no te rompa la cara es que Phoebe me importa demasiado- le replicó, sumergiéndose más en la silla plegable en la que estaba.

-Sí, claro- respondió con sarcasmo, sin intención de facilitarle la vida a Gerald -¿Por eso te besaste frente a ella con su mejor amiga?- preguntó con ironía.

-¡Besé a Helga! ¿De acuerdo? ¡A Hel-ga! No a la mejor amiga de Phoebe, a Helga. La besé porque la veo como una mujer y no como la amiga de mi ex novia… esto no es para castigarla… esto… esto… ni siquiera sé lo que es- terminó rendido, pensando en que quizás ahora, Arnold estaría a solas con Helga seguramente, y eso lo ponía tan celoso que no sería apropiado admitir qué tanto.

-Oye… ¿En serio te gusta Helga?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, confundido, porque para él la explicación a lo que vio era el moreno haciendo una pataleta infantil porque él besó a su novia primero.

-No- murmuró, viendo de reojo al tipo que no se callaba. Suspiró, decidido a añadir –Me he enamorado de ella- y la confesión tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro que lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-Y has sido el último en enterarte, viejo- la voz de Sid se escuchó en la habitación, captando la atención de ambos, girándose para encontrarlo con las manos en los bolsillos, debajo del marco de la habitación –Busco a Arnold… Rhonda pidió hablar con él, y me encuentro con el par más cursi de la tierra… Claro que estás enamorado de Helga, eso se te notaba desde hace muchos años… lo que pasa es que también te veías genuinamente enamorado de Phoebe- y el de gorra verde entró en la habitación parándose al pie de la cama en la que descansaba la pelinegra.

-Te aseguro que aquí no hallarás a Arnold- replicó Park.

-Eso lo sé… pero, ustedes dos son más entretenidos… escuché lo que pasó en casa de los Heyerdahl- ambos jóvenes se tensaron, Gerald desvió la mirada, no estaba orgulloso de haber montado ese espectáculo en particular.

-Por eso me gusta vivir en Nueva York, ahí a nadie le importa lo que el vecino haga- refunfuñó Park.

-Como sea- Sid observó en silencio a Phoebe por unos segundos –Te diré que, y tómalo de una persona que también fue infiel, eso no significa que Phoebe no te ame- Park se giró a Gerald, el moreno tenía una mirada cargada de emociones, tantas, que el pelinegro no podría definirlas todas.

-En realidad… Phoebe me pidió que no nos viéramos más después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños, me dijo que te amaba demasiado y que no podía hacerte algo así- el oriental suspiró –Si tengo que ser honesto contigo, te envidio un poco Gerald… La relación más larga que he tenido ha sido de un mes, quizás dos, ni siquiera lo recuerdo… nunca me he enamorado, ni he sentido lo que es ser correspondido… Phoebe es una chica realmente asombrosa y sé que de haber continuado nuestra convivencia me habría terminado enamorando de ella. Tú has conseguido que alguien así, brillante, tierna, considerada e impetuosa lleve enamorada de ti más de 8 años- se puso de pie –reconozco que eso es digno de admirar- Sid asintió, concordando con las palabras del joven –Iré a buscar a Patty, si nadie la obliga, no cena… y no está alimentándose bien, me preocupa- y sin más, el pelinegro se alejó de la escena, consciente de que había revelado demasiado al par de chicos que quedaron detrás. Sid no tardó en sentarse en el lugar que ocupó Park hasta hace unos momentos, y cruzándose de brazos se dedicó a observar el perfil de Gerald.

-¿Sabes cuántos días llevamos aquí? Prácticamente tres…- el moreno asintió sin despegar su mirada de la respiración mesurada de la joven en la cama –Phoebe ha estado apoyando a Patty, la pobre sigue muy enamorada de Harold, sólo Dios sabe por qué. Mi mejor amigo lo tenía todo, y aun así, lo cambió por yo qué sé, qué cosa… pero sí sé, que seguramente no valía la pena hacer sufrir a alguien que él también amaba mucho- el moreno direccionó su mirada a su interlocutor, encontrando en la mirada de Sid que no sólo hablaba de su amigo –No soy una buena persona Gerald… he tomado pésimas decisiones en mi vida y otras peores- el suspiro del chico de gorra verde fue largo y profundo, una rubia de piernas largas y bronceadas, estudiante de entomología se coló en sus pensamientos –y quizás no soy el mejor para darte un consejo- el moreno notó el cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación, muy rara vez había escuchado al chico frente a él hablar en serio, pero el brillo en sus ojos le exigía atención, así que hizo como le fue mudamente solicitado –pero puedes tomar mi vida de ejemplo… no lastimes a la mujer de tu vida, porque te has enamorado de alguien más… eso sólo manchará ambas relaciones y te carcomerá… haz las cosas bien desde el principio- y Sid volvió a posar su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica –Ve a hablar con Helga… yo cuidaré de Phoebe… no te preocupes- el moreno volvió su vista una vez más a la oriental, admirado de la sabiduría contenida en las palabras que Sid le dedicó. Él tenía razón… ni Phoebe ni Helga merecían salir lastimadas por su propia indecisión… debía aclarar todo… desde el principio.

-Cuídala bien, por favor- pidió poniéndose de pie, Sid se limitó a sonreírle de medio lado.

-Ella es más fuerte que mi hámster, Gerald. Deja de tratarla como si fuera de porcelana… eso también fue otro error- el moreno le miró sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Sid tuviera tanto por decir -¡Ah! Y por cierto, también me estás haciendo un favor, eso de tener en la misma sala de espera a tu ex novia y a la chica con la que te encontró en la movida se estaba tornando algo incómodo- Gerald rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba, el Sid que todos conocían, amaban y odiaban a partes iguales.

-Cretino- le susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

-Cornudo- le respondió divertido. (Un cornudo es alguien a quien le han sido infiel)

-Malnacido- rio Gerald, negando con la cabeza mientras salía del sitio, alcanzó a escucharlo gritarle un "_Ardido_", provocándole otra carcajada.

Bajando por el pasillo, acercándose a la cafetería, alcanzó a ver la rubia cabellera de Helga girando hacia la sala de espera. Trotó un poco para alcanzarle. Al girar también, se encontró con una escena que le quitó el aliento.

La rubia estaba sobre una rodilla, para estar a la altura de su interlocutora, una niña de cabello rizado y unos 10 años de edad, que lloraba a moco tendido.

-Oye, niña, sé que estás asustada, pero créeme, tu madre lo está más- y la niña dejó de berrear al escuchar a la rubia.

-Mi mami no le teme a nada- la niña hizo un puchero adorable que a Helga le hizo sonreír.

-Claro que lo tiene, tiene miedo de que tú estés triste. Todas las mamás tienen ese miedo- le aseguró Helga a la niña, que de pronto parecía muy pensativa.

-Entonces… si me ve triste, ¿Se asustará?- preguntó con inocencia la niña.

-Sí… ella se asustará y también se pondrá triste- había dolor disimulado en la voz de la rubia.

-Yo no quiero que mi mamá se ponga triste- los ojos de la niña parecieron llenarse una vez más de lágrimas.

-En ese caso… entra al cuarto con una sonrisa… hazle saber que te hace muy feliz verla, concéntrate en ese sentimiento- le dijo la rubia.

-Me da miedo verla enferma- esa simple frase, dicha con la usual timidez de la infancia, pareció romperle el corazón a Helga. Gerald estuvo a punto de interrumpir, verla sufrir era una tortura. Pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Mi madre también está enferma. Y también estoy asustada. Y también estoy triste. Pero no quiero recordarla así… por eso le sonrío, porque quiero que ella me sonría también. ¿Lo entiendes?- la niña asintió –A ver esa sonrisa- le pidió Helga y la infante, solícita, le enseñó todos los dientes, y empezó a reír –Exacto, así… ahora, vuelve al cuarto de tu mamá, hazla reír- y los rizos se movieron arriba y abajo, para luego desaparecer tras una puerta del pasillo -¿Ahora me espías? ¿Qué eres, el nuevo Brainny?- se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja. Sin darse cuenta, el moreno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos tenían un brillo particular que le envió escalofríos que recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Si dijera que sí… ¿Me abrazarías como lo haces con él?- le preguntó en un tono sugerente, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una ladina, incrementando la intensidad del brillo en su mirada.

-Claro… pero entonces, ya no te abrazaría como lo hago contigo- le respondió emulando el mismo tono, pasando sus brazos por la nuca, y pegándose deliberadamente a su pecho.

-Y eso sería lamentable- y se inclinó, robándole un beso corto y dulce, similar al primer beso que habían compartido. Sintiendo la corriente eléctrica que se formó en sus labios entrelazados y descendió hasta la punta de sus pies. Al separarse, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Y Pheebs?- preguntó cuidadosamente, moviendo sus brazos a los hombros del chico para poder retroceder un paso.

-Ella… creo que me odia justo ahora- murmuró apesadumbrado.

-Seguramente yo no soy su persona favorita, tampoco. Vaya forma de hacer de conocimiento público que estás loco por mí Geraldo- le dijo en tono divertido, intentando quitar un poco de hierro a la situación. La mirada del chico se tornó seria.

-¿Y tú? ¿También estás loca por mí, Geraldine?- el uso de su segundo nombre le hizo parpadear confundida, él nunca la llamaba así. Y de pronto, la intensidad que irradiaban sus almendrados ojos fue demasiado para soportar… sintió la necesidad de ser sincera con él.

-No- la palabra abandonó solitaria sus labios y la reacción que provocó en su amigo fue descorazonadora –ya lo sabes, pero te lo repetiré… Tú me gustas- se afianzó con más firmeza a los hombros del moreno.

-¿pero?- preguntó, intuyendo que había una segunda parte de esa frase que la rubia dejó al aire.

-Pero todavía tengo sentimientos por Arnold… y sé que también los tienes por Phoebe… quiero decir, ¿Terminaron hace cuánto? ¿Cuatro días?, por Dios Geraldo, ustedes fueron novios ocho años… sé que la amas- lo vio intentar decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió, segura de lo que sería –no digo que no me haya dado cuenta de que yo también te gusto… pero eso no significa que has olvidado a Phoebe… o que yo me haya olvidado de Arnold… ¿Y has notado que estamos en este rectángulo amoroso mientras mi mamá está en la fase terminal de su cáncer y Harold y Lorenzo internados? Criminal, estamos teniendo esta conversación en el pasillo de un hospital- se quejó la rubia, arrancándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-Bueno… en mi defensa, han sido los cuatro días más largos de mi vida… se sienten como semanas… varias semanas- Helga le sonrió con tristeza –Sé a lo que te refieres… también pensé en algo así… pero no quiero volver a ser sólo tu amigo, yo… yo ya no puedo, no después de lo que pasó hoy- y ante la alusión a su encuentro sexual en la habitación de un hotel elegido por la familia del moreno y financiado por la misma, puso del color de los tomates a la menor de las hermanas Pataki.

-¡Calla, calla!- avergonzada, ocultó su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo cómo reverberaba la risa del chico, haciéndola sonreír –yo… yo tampoco sé si podría volver a ser sólo amigos- y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la satisfecha expresión en el del moreno.

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora… me parece que es un buen punto de partida. Podemos simplemente hacer como nos plazca, si queremos darnos la mano o besarnos o- movió sugestivamente las cejas –más que eso- Helga le asestó un golpe en el brazo por la broma -¡Auch!- y su dramatización de haber recibido un golpe especialmente duro hizo sonreír a Helga.

-Eres un payaso, Johanssen- y el chico le hizo una reverencia.

-Un bufón a tu servicio exclusivo, mi lady- y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me gusta tu idea ¿sabes?... después tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre nosotros- y el moreno le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Has dicho nosotros?- le preguntó con un brillo de diversión en la mirada, poniendo roja de nuevo a la rubia.

-Sí, o sea… tú y yo, pues- se apresuró a aclarar –no como si hubiera un nosotros así, ya sabes, pues así- balbuceó nerviosamente. El moreno le sonrió enternecido, y sólo le besó la frente para tomarla de la mano y halarla por el pasillo.

-Lo que tú digas Helga… lo que tú digas- y llevó así a una avergonzada chica que sentía su rostro arder mientras no podía evitar percatarse de la espalda del moreno, que por alguna extraña razón, le inspiraba tranquilidad, dándose cuenta de cómo su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la suya.

Arnold llegó hasta Rhonda con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- soltó la pregunta en cuanto estuvo frente a Rex, Eugene y la pelinegra.

-Pasó que en un par de horas trasladarán a Lorenzo, aumentando las posibilidades de mortalidad en su delicado estado- le informó un alterado pelinegro de lentes, que aferraba la mano del pelirrojo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-No seamos negativos… no necesariamente pasará lo peor, podría darse todo muy bien- decía Eugene, intentando mediar la situación. El rostro del rubio, mortalmente serio, le hizo detener su diatriba, el mantra que parecía haberles estado recitando desde que el padre de Lorenzo había dicho que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Hay que impedirlo- se limitó a decir el rubio.

-No me digas Arnold, no se me había ocurrido… por eso queríamos hablar contigo, eres el de los planes ¿no?- y el chico asintió.

-Resolveré esto Rhonda… no te preocupes… no permitiremos que expongan más a nuestro amigo- Eugene le miró con admiración.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar así- observó el pelirrojo.

-Necesitaremos más ayuda… hay que reunir a la pandilla en la cafetería, venga vamos- y se dispersaron a hacer lo que el rubio había sugerido. Con las expresiones de samuráis que acababan de recibir la misión por la que habían esperado su vida, y que no abandonarían hasta ver cumplida.

Porque aunque Jesús Franco era el padre de Lorenzo… Ellos eran sus amigos, y también harían lo que está a su alcance para protegerlo.

Miriam se encontraba sentada a lado de Marilyn, con su mano entre las de la rubia, escuchándola contarle el infierno por el que el matrimonio Berman había atravesado esos días.

-El dolor de un hijo es peor que el propio- terminó diciendo la mujer, enjugándose sus lágrimas.

-Sí... lo es- expresó Miriam, apesadumbrada. Bob había ido a buscarles un par de vasos de café, y ella agradecía un poco la ausencia de su gruñón esposo que había estado insoportable desde que el simpático chico cuya familia acogió a su hija menor, había besado a Helga. En lo particular, a ella no le molestaba, desde que al visitarla el primer día, él le había dicho con esa seguridad que cuidaría de Helga, Miriam por fin había podido sentirse en paz con la idea de que sus días con su familia estaban contados. Su hija menor había sido hasta el momento su mayor angustia desde que supo que estaba enferma. La tristeza en su mirada era la misma que ella tenía, la que solo un gran amor perdido te provoca... esa impresión sólo se afianzó en su mente cuando leyó el libro que había publicado. Pero después de esa visita, la esperanza de que su hija fuera finalmente feliz le había dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante los días que le restaran, para volver a la ciudad que tanta pena le provocó y enfrentar sus demonios para pasar una navidad sobria con su familia.

-¿Miriam?- una voz masculina resonó tras ella, erizándole la piel, helándola en su sitio. Marilyn observó la masculina figura confundida, lo había visto en el hospital pero a ella sólo le había dedicado miradas desdeñosas.

-Hola Jesús- respondió la rubia girándose, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al encontrarse frente al imponente hombre que le arruinó la vida y la llevó al alcoholismo.

-Por Dios... eres tú- susurró lívido, como si frente a él tuviera una aparición espectral, un fantasma del pasado.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó sorprendida Marilyn... ¿Qué tenía que ver la matriarca de la familia Pataki con el hombre de negocios de Manhattan, el señor Mota de Larrea?

-No tienes cabello- salió de entre los labios del latino, genuinamente intrigado por ese hecho.

-Sí bueno... se me enredaba demasiado- y pareció ser una broma privada, porque el hombre todo seriedad y pedantería, estalló en risas, asustando a la señora Berman.

-Esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa- y Miriam se estremeció de nuevo. Para ella en vez de una sorpresa, resultaba una auténtica pesadilla. Su peor pesadilla. Y se puso peor cuando escuchó la voz de su hija menor a sus espaldas.

-¿Miriam? ¿Todo bien?- y la mayor sólo podía rezar porque su hija no se acercara más, porque ese hombre no la viera, porque su secreto no se descubriera... Bob y Olga aparecieron al final del pasillo.

-¿Es tu hija?- le preguntó Jesús, alterando más a Miriam, aterrándola, su esposo y su hija mayor acercándose... Helga y Gerald a su lado mirándola preocupados porque seguramente estaba mortalmente pálida, no era para menos, estaba frente a uno de sus demonios más oscuros y terribles.

-¿Miriam?- escuchó la voz de Bob... ya no sólo su interior temblaba.

-¿Te sientes mal mamá? Tus manos tiemblan- observó la mayor, colocándose al otro lado de ella.

-Olga, haz que se siente- demandó el Gran Bob, siendo reconocido por el pelinegro de traje de pie frente a la madre de Helga.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- Bob entonces se giró hacia Jesús, Miriam quiso gritar, pero no encontró su voz, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeña frente al latino. Su esposo frunció el ceño, el reconocimiento brillando de pronto en sus pupilas -¿La has llamado Olga?- y como si aquello no fuera suficiente mortificación para la recién dada de alta, alta voluntaria pero alta al fin y al cabo, Bob le soltó un puñetazo en el hocico.

-¡Papá!- gritó alarmada Olga.

-¡Bob!- vociferó Helga, escandalizada.

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Te mataré!- comenzó a gritar el padre de las rubias, siendo atajado por Gerald que lo frenó sujetándolo de las axilas. Jesús se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba del labio, desparramado en el suelo donde el golpe le había lanzado, debajo de la hilera de sillas de la sala de espera -¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer que te mato!- repetía irracionalmente Bob. Miriam no lo soportaba más, lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas, Olga estaba aterrada.

-¡No pueden gritar aquí! ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Es un hospital maldita sea!- vociferaba una enfermera llegando al lugar, flanqueada por un par de guardias de seguridad.

-¡Aléjate de mis hijas! ¡Son mis hijas! ¡Son mías! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad!- la confusión plagó el rostro de Helga, y Miriam no lo soportó más.

-¡Cállate Bob!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de desvanecerse en brazos de su hija mayor...

"_¿Ahora qué demonios pasaba con sus padres?_", se preguntó alarmada Helga... lo que le faltaba, que ahora ambos enloquecieran.


	30. Chapter 26

**¡9 reviews! ¡9! En un capítulo... lo más que había recibido eran 6... cielos, muchas gracias, me siento muy emocionada- XD**

**°W° tan emocionada que me he quedado sin palabras. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia y muchos más agradecimientos a quienes se dan el tiempo de también compartir su opinión.**

**SD Sandra D: ¡Joder que sí! ¡Claro! Lo que cuenta es que te atrevas a hacer las cosas que tienes ganas de hacer y no que te quedes con el hubiera... Y sobre Lorenzo... sólo te puedo decir que espero lo mismo que tú, le he agarrado mucho cariño.**

**Nimia Forctis: Claro que puedes decírmelo... XD y qué bueno que le des la oportunidad a la pareja de Helga y Gerald, sinceramente desde que leí el primer fic de ellos dos no pude regresar a las historias sobre Helga y Arnold... XD y no eres la única que se imagina a Gerald así todo sexy... estoy contigo en eso creeme.**

**Rotten-Spring: ¡Hey, tú! ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? No sabía que también leías esta historia, como siempre, tu review me hizo reír, eso de que no ibas a poder dormir por la escena final hasta me hizo sentir casi culpable... la palabra clave el "casi" ;)**

**MyMindPalace221b: ¡Tienes tu linda boca llena de razón! Claro que hacen mejor pareja y amé cómo expusiste las razones del por qué, definitivamente creo que es muy cierto que a los humanos nos cuesta un poco soltar. De hecho, intento reflejar eso en esta historia. Por eso llevamos luto... no lidiamos bien con la pérdida. Por cierto, ojalá me perdones, sé que te prometí que ya sería nochebuena, pero mi inspiración no dio para tanto, sobretodo porque en mi trabajo estoy llegando también sábados y domingos, ya no tengo días libres T.T (esclava del sistema)**

**Beatricerodarte: Hello, bienvenida, siéntete libre de escribirme cuando quieras, me ha hecho muy feliz tu cumplido, hasta me he sonrojado °/° gracias por dejarme saber que te gusta lo que escribo y que me digas que esperas con ansias cada capítulo me llena de entusiasmo por continuar escribiendo. Gracias, de corazón.**

**DraconFly Marian: Gracias por lo de salud, y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia aunque no fuera protagonizada por una pareja que antes consideraras... escribir sus interacciones es más sencillo para mí que escribir sobre Arnold, es el personaje que más me cuesta, como no tienes idea, no sé por qué será, de hecho a veces siento que mi Arnold no es orgánico... jejeje, en fin, gracias por dejar tu opinión, espero leer un review tuyo pronto.**

**Darlina 140: Bienvenida a ti también :D, gracias por tus comentarios, créeme que los tengo muy en cuenta, y qué bueno que te agradó la noche que pasaron juntos Gerald y Helga porque me costó un poco escribirla sin pasarme teniendo en cuenta la clasificación de este fanfic XD y muchas veces la presión social influye en la decisión (buena o mala) respecto a quién tenemos como pareja, no digo que sea lo correcto, me refiero a que suele pasar porque la opinión de otros termina por influenciarnos o confundirnos, sobre todo si es la opinión de personas que valoramos. Ha sido muy interesante leer tu review, espero que pronto pueda leer de nuevo tu opinión.**

**Guest: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, creo que asusté a mi cachorro con la carcajada que me hizo soltar tu review... lo siento, lamento haberte decepcionado. Y me dio risa porque me ha pasado muchísimas veces que llego al último capítulo para darme cuenta que la historia no tiene un final. Espero que la continuación lo compense.**

**Diana: Tienes un lindo nombre... Diana... :3 me gusta, jeje. Gracias por decirme que adoras esta historia, eso fue muy gratificante para el tiempo y dedicación que he puesto en ella, tanto que le he tomado cariño, y comparto tu opinión sobre las motivaciones de Arnold para ahora sí, prestarle atención a Helga... ¬¬ narcicista. En fin, espero que disfrutes la continuación.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Hey arnold no me pertenecen...**

Comenzó a parpadear. Su boca estaba seca, como nunca antes había estado.

Se sentía confundido.

_¿En dónde estaba?_

Un sonido intermitente llegaba hasta él, pero no podía reconocerlo. Intentarlo hizo que una fuerte migraña le atenazara.

La luz blanca lo cegó por un momento.

_¿En dónde estaba?_

Parpadeó con dificultad, intentando enfocar la mirada para poder saber qué había a su alrededor.

Sentía como si le faltara el aire, como si algo estuviera obstruyendo sus fosas nasales y sólo pudiera respirar a través del juego que hacía el objeto con el tamaño de su nariz…

Flashes de lo que había sido su día anterior, o lo que él creía que había sido el día anterior, se mezclaron con lo que pudo apreciar de la habitación y círculos blancos como si se quemara la imagen de un viejo rollo de película sin revelar.

¿_En dónde estaba_?

Y lo escuchó.

El estruendo lo hizo jadear, dolorosamente, alertando a su padre de que había despertado finalmente.

-¡Harold! ¡Harold! ¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor! ¡Quien sea!- el chico no entendía por qué no podía respirar bien, por qué le costaba cada vez más, por qué lloraba su padre, en dónde estaba su madre… _En dónde estaba él…_

Lo escuchó de nuevo, reconociendo esta vez el sonido con tal seguridad que helaba la sangre, nadie debería saber cómo se escuchaba un disparo con tanta certeza.

Lo escuchó una vez más.

La desesperación lo embargó, se cerró su garganta, alguien disparaba, y disparaba, ¿A quién le estaban disparando? "_Dios, no permitas que sea a mi madre_" fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que entraran en la habitación un grupo de personas con apremio y angustia en sus rostros.

-¡Señora Berman! ¡Señora Berman!- Patty llegó a la sala de espera con Brian, Park y Lila tras ella… pero se frenó en cuanto la escena llenó sus pupilas. La señora Berman y Olga sostenían como podía el inconsciente cuerpo de la señora Pataki, mientras los guardias de seguridad del hospital jaloneaban a Gerald y al señor Pataki, una enfermera discutía a voz en grito con Helga y el señor Mota de Larrea estaba tirado debajo de la fila de sillas con sangre brotándole del labio y una expresión de sociópata en el rostro –Aamm… ¿Señora Berman?- Marilyn se giró a la castaña que la había llamado. En cuanto Gerald y Helga vieron a sus amigos se frenaron en sus sitios y el Gran Bob confundido por el repentino silencio, también dejó de forcejear –Harold despertó- y por poco, Marilyn también se desmaya junto a Miriam… ¡Su hijo! ¡Su hijo había despertado! Se puso de pie, con la euforia llenándole cada rincón de su cuerpo, con la emoción haciéndole temblar las rodillas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas… finalmente se terminaba la pesadilla… pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la desesperación en el rostro de Patty y la seriedad en la expresión de los otros amigo de Harold le provocaron la sensación de ser apuñalada en el pecho.

-¿Qué… qué pasó…?- su voz salió trémula, la idea de que todo había terminado esfumándose entre los dedos como una nube de aire…

-Un equipo médico está con él… convulsionó- y Patty se echó a llorar, casi al mismo tiempo que Marilyn. La señora Berman estuvo a nada de caer desmayada junto a su amiga rubia, pero se repuso en cuanto un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente.

-¡Tengo que verlo!- corrió hacia el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Harold, seguida por Patty y Park, Bob Pataki se giró a su hija menor y le pidió que fuera con sus amigos.

-Pero…- su madre inconsciente y su padre rodeado por guardias no le permitían tomar una decisión así.

-¡Ve!- le repitió, autoritario. Jesús Franco Mota de Larrea, con toda la dignidad que aún tenía en él, se puso de pie tambaleante y fulminó con la mirada al Gran Bob.

-Señorita- exclamó con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la enfermera –Aquí no pasa nada. Estamos todos calmados- se arregló la camisa y limpió de ella imaginarias motas de polvo –Haga su trabajo, esa mujer está inconsciente, dele atención- y era claro que aquello era una orden en toda la extensión de la palabra y no dejaba lugar a réplica. La enfermera reaccionó inmediatamente acercándose a Miriam y Olga, con ayuda de los guardias, la levantó y llevaron a una habitación desocupada. Mientras eso sucedía, Jesús se giró altivo hacia el padre de Helga, mirándolo con un imperante odio –En cuanto despierte, Miriam tendrá que aclarar cuentas conmigo- y Bob hizo el amago de volver a golpearlo, pero Gerald se volvió a aferrar al brazo del padre de su amiga, deteniéndolo.

-¿Jesús?- al final del pasillo, Carmen de Mota de Larrea veía con incredulidad la escena. El aludido hizo un sonido de exasperación y se giró para reunirse con su esposa.

-¿Bob?- Helga no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, acababan de llevarse a su madre, Olga y Lila con ella. Por otro, Harold había despertado, pero no le quedaba claro si aquello eran buenas o malas noticias. Y ahora… ¿De dónde conocían su padre y madre a ese arrogante sujeto?

-Te dije que te fueras con tus amigos- y el patriarca de los Pataki comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se llevaron a su esposa, soltándose abruptamente del agarre que sostenía Gerald en su brazo derecho. El moreno pudo darse cuenta de cómo temblaba, el Gran Bob Pataki, dueño del emporio de celulares más grande de Hillwood, antes dedicado a la venta de localizadores, emanaba un aura de angustia que casi era palpable.

-Aah… será mejor que… aah… veamos cómo sigue… aah… Harold- Brian tomó la mano de Helga y le sonrió con suavidad. La rubia se giró a mirar a Gerald que se limitó a asentir y caminar detrás del par… Le pareció notar que en ese intercambio había pasado más que lo que podía entreverse por las reacciones de las dos partes.

Nadine volvía de hablar con un par de enfermeras, habían acordado que ella se encargaría de convencer a las ex compañeras de la tía de Sheena, a quien por cierto le habían hablado pidiéndole que también llegara al hospital, para que ayudaran con el descabellado plan de Arnold.

Al girar por un pasillo, volviendo a la nueva sede donde se congregaban sus amigos, se encontró con Sid y Phoebe saliendo de una habitación. Decidió ocultarse en el rellano que le proporcionaba una columna para poder escuchar lo que decían. No era una actitud propia de ella, pero la escena le había parecido lo suficientemente inusual como para despertar su imperiosa curiosidad.

-Tranquila… Gerald va a perdonarte, sólo dale tiempo- le aseguraba Sid a la oriental, con las manos en sus bolsillos y el cansancio pesando finalmente en sus facciones.

-No sé si yo pueda perdonarlo a él- Phoebe se veía rota. Por alguna razón, Nadine se sintió impelida a acudir a su lado y consolarla.

-Podrás… ustedes se amaban… pero a veces cuesta mucho darte cuenta en qué momento empiezas a acumular resentimiento hacia la persona de la que estás enamorado, hasta que un día, no lo estás más- la pelinegra se giró al chico con una expresión ofendida.

-Yo no resentía a Gerald- le respondió a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué lo castigabas faltando a sus partidos?- Heyerdahl enmudeció, no se sintió capaz de responder a aquello, rehuyó la mirada de su interlocutor –Lo único que digo es que… estuvieron juntos demasiado tiempo Phoebe, demasiado… es normal que te confundas- y al escucharlo Phoebe le miró iracunda.

-¿¡Y qué me dices de ti!? Estuviste, ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿Año y medio?, en una relación con Nadine, y todavía no la puedes superar, y tú la engañaste con otras chicas más de una vez, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no amo a Gerald? Tú dices amar a Nadine… luego de lo que le hiciste, luego de muy poco tiempo compartiendo con ella- pareció tomar aire para continuar -¡No lo entiendes! Yo llevo ocho años siendo novia de Gerald, ¡Ocho años! Él fue mi primer beso, y mi primera vez, y el único con el que me imaginado formar una familia, el único a quien le he entregado mi corazón… no puedo olvidar todo eso así, sin más… no puedo- y se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, como si huyera de las palabras de Sid, como si huyera del recuerdo de su único amor besando a su mejor amiga, a su familia, como si huyera de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sid se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, observando el camino que había emprendido la oriental en su huida con una expresión de culpabilidad… por lo menos nadie podría decirle que no intentó ayudarlos, pero suponía que ambos tenían razón, Gerald, Phoebe, ¿Con qué autoridad moral podría apelar a su sentido común para evitarles más sufrimiento? Él mismo no podía parar de sufrir o detener el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba.

-Ya puedes salir Nadine…- y una titubeante rubia se asomó detrás de la columna. Era una pésima espía, tenía suerte de que Phoebe hubiera estado alterada.

-¿Dijiste todo eso porque sabías que yo estaba aquí?- le preguntó recomponiéndose de la vergüenza inicial que sintió al saberse descubierta.

-No- y la intensidad de la mirada del chico la hizo sonrojarse -Pero ¿importa?- la rubia asintió lentamente después de sopesar algunos segundos la pregunta, a ella le importaba, para ella haría una diferencia… ¿La haría? ¿Qué cambiaría? –Nadine… yo te amo…- los colores en el rostro de la chica no tardaron en volverse incandescentes ante la declaración de su interlocutor –y hasta yo sé, que aunque te amo, no debemos estar juntos de una manera romántica- Nadine le miró confundida –he entendido que… no te hago bien… y me gustaría poder decirte que cambiaré, y prometerte la luna y las estrellas, pero sólo estaría vendiéndote castillos en el cielo, yo no sé si puedo cambiar… a estas alturas, ni siquiera sé si quiero hacerlo… y es injusto que siga intentando retenerte. Haz tu vida, y si necesitas un amigo, yo aquí estaré- Sid le sonrió con dolor, y se giró, dispuesto a dejar sola a la rubia, pensando que sería lo mejor, y dándose cuenta de su error cuando ella lo detuvo, sujetándole de la manga de su playera.

-Justo ahora… necesito a un amigo- le miró tímidamente, como si esperara que Sid fuera a negarse, pero el chico sólo la abrazó con fuerza y se quedó así, con ella, agradecido de que no le odiara y sintiéndose inmerecido de su cariño.

Agatha manejaba como si no le hubiesen presentado todavía al pedal del acelerador. Sheena a su lado estaba exasperada, y miraba compulsivamente su reloj de muñeca. Estaba amaneciendo. Eran las seis de la mañana del día veintitrés de diciembre, el martes sería nochebuena, al día siguiente se suponía sería un día de celebración, conocida mundialmente como al noche de paz o noche de amor y la pelirrosa sólo pensaba en ahorcar a su prima porque iba a 40 km/hr con rumbo al hospital y no podía pisar más el maldito acelerador.

-¿Quién te enseñó a conducir Agatha?- se quejó una malhumorada Marcy Kornblum desde el asiento trasero. No había visitado a Harold ni a Lorenzo porque su abuela siempre le dijo que más ayuda el que no estorba y las salas de espera del hospital no tenían asientos infinitos, ella sobraba, era meramente conocida de los afectados y si no fuera por la insistencia de Mary (sentada a su lado en el asiento trasero) y Agatha, se habría quedado en su casa.

-¿Qué demonios te interesa?- la conductora estaba muy tensa, odiaba que le hablaran mientras iba al volante, ¿Acaso sus amigas no entendían el peligro que corrían? ¡Montaban un armatoste con litros y litros de un líquido altamente inflamable! A veces las personas tenían cero consciencia del manejo del riesgo.

-Si sigues así, cuando lleguemos al hospital será navidad- se quejó Marcy, recargándose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y hundiéndose en él un poco.

-¿Y si cantamos villancicos? Mi familia lo hace y ameniza tanto el recorrido en auto que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuánto tiempo estuviste arriba de él- propuso una emocionada Mary, Sheena se giró desde el asiento de copiloto de enfrente.

-Mary, cariño, vamos a visitar a unos amigos que han sido gravemente heridos, te aseguro que nadie aquí tiene ganas de cantar villancicos- y volvió a girarse en su sitio para fijar la mirada en el camino.

-No se preocupen, ustedes pueden escucharme- y sin más, comenzó a entonar (algo, muy, desafinada) la letra de la canción 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town', "_You better watch out, You better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa claus is coming to town_", y fue todo lo que Agatha se creyó capaz de soportar.

-¡Silencio, Mary!- vociferó alterada, estrujando entre sus manos el volante –Guarda silencio. Cállate. Sólo, no hables. No hables hasta llegar por favor, nadie hable- Agatha se veía bastante azorada, Sheena sonrió sintiéndose especialmente malvada.

-He's making a list, And checking it twice; Gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa claus is coming to town- cantó la siguiente estrofa de la canción, mejor entonada que Mary, pero impregnando un matiz de burla en cada palabra que pronunciaba, resaltando una venita en la sien de su prima que parecía a punto de explotar.

-He sees you when you're sleeping… He knows when you're awake… He knows if you've been bad or good… So be good for goodness sake!... Oh!... you better watch out! You better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa claus is coming to town, Santa claus is coming to town- se unieron a Sheena, Mary y Marcy, la primera feliz de haber despertado en sus acompañantes el esperanzador espíritu navideño que todo teñía de ilusión y bondad, y la segunda porque quería ver qué tan grande podía volverse la venita en la sien de Agatha antes de explotar, y gratamente sorprendida al ver que su canto provocaba la hinchazón de una segunda vena en el cuello de la conductora.

-¡Que se callen todas! ¡Desquiciadas! ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡No sigan!- comenzó a gritar, mientras intentaba arrearles un golpe a alguna de ellas y volanteaba zigzagueante en la carretera.

-Mira amor- comentó una mujer en el automóvil que iba tras ellas -¿Qué estará pasándole a esas chicas?- preocupada se asomó por la ventana.

-Es la maldita droga, Rachel. Siempre es la maldita droga- respondió el conductor, una bebé en el asiento trasero gorjeó alegre –Tú no vas a meterte esas porquerías Emma, ¿verdad que no?- le dijo por el espejo retrovisor con la ridícula voz que suelen poner los padres a sus bebés cuando creen que están siendo adorables.

-Pero por supuesto que no, Ross. Qué cosas dices- bufó Rachel, y luego ambos adultos se asustaron cuando escucharon los gritos que provenían del carro de enfrente, cosas sueltas como "_Noche de paz_", "_Santa claus_", "_Cállense_", y "¡_Vamos a morir_!" llegaban hasta ellos. Una gota de incomodidad se deslizo por las nucas de la pareja, ambos miraron preocupados a su divertida bebé… No… Emma no podía crecer para convertirse en alguien similar a esas lunáticas del auto de enfrente, sería su misión hacer de ella una ciudadana productiva de la sociedad. Así fuera lo último que hicieran… las voces desafinadas de cuatro chicas cantando Jingle Bell Rock les llegó de fondo mientras se prometían a sí mismos evitarle un destino así a su pequeña.

-¿Cómo estás mamá?- preguntó con ternura Olga, acariciando la cabeza sin cabello de su madre que despertaba de su inconsciencia. Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana de la habitación. Miriam se levantó alterada, ¿Estaba internada de nuevo en Seattle?

-Tranquila señora Pataki, no debe levantarse así- Lila le acercó un vaso con agua –Seguro que tiene la garganta seca… beba por favor- y Miriam hizo como le fue solicitado, mejorando su semblante luego de refrescarse. Recordó lo que pasó una vez tuvo la mente más despejada.

-¿Y Helga?- preguntó con aprehensión en cuanto notó que sólo Bob era la otra persona en su habitación.

-Está con sus amigos- respondió secamente el esposo de Miriam. La mujer tuvo un escalofrío. Sabía lo que tenía de tan mal humor a su marido, y sinceramente, también ella comenzaba a sentir algo de rabia en su interior, ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en arrojarla contra el piso cada vez que ella intentaba hacer las cosas bien?

-Querida, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a los Johanssen?- habló la rubia mayor a su hija –Hay algo que debo discutir con tu padre- Olga asintió solicita, siempre había sido una obediente hija, Miriam la miró con cariño.

-Iré con ella- anunció Lila. Pelirroja y rubia dejaron solos al matrimonio Pataki, para hacer frente a sus demonios y desenterrar el empolvado baúl de los secretos.

-Volver fue un error- eran las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de Bob desde que las chicas les permitieron estar a solas.

El médico salió finalmente de la habitación de Harold.

Marilyn, Jerry y Patty fueron los primeros en acercarse a él. Park, Brian, Helga y Gerald se colocaron tras ellos.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo- aquello quitó un peso de encima a los presentes –es relativamente normal que haya sucedido después de un shock como el que vivió su hijo. Si pasa todo el día sin percances, probablemente mañana podremos cambiarlo del área observación a una de las habitaciones personales- terminó de decir con un tono esperanzador el médico.

-¿Podremos verlo?- preguntó Marilyn.

-De momento sólo ustedes, limitaremos la visita de sus amigos a uno por vez, no puede recibir a más de dos personas en la habitación. Síganme- y Jerry y Marilyn hicieron como se les pidió.

-Les juro que estoy al borde de un infarto, si sigue dándonos esos sustos- murmuró Patty. Park posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Te traigo algo de la cafetería?- Gerald lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eso es lo que haces, Park? ¿Te acercas a una chica vulnerable y le ofreces tu hombro para llorar? ¿Así es como te las ligas?- preguntó con saña el moreno.

-¡Geraldo!- le riñó Helga.

-Tranquila, Pataki. No te preocupes por mí. Me puede decir lo que quiera, no hiere mis sentimientos- replicó con sarcasmo.

-¿A ti quién te dijo que me preocupo por ti?- la rubia frunció el ceño y le miró desdeñosa –Gerald es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que se meta en problemas por alguien que no vale la pena- el chico oriental resintió las palabras de la chica.

-Ah, cierto. Olvidaba que te besas con tus mejores amigos- Patty lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No digas cosas así, Park- le reclamó.

-¿Por qué no? Gerald, Brainny, Harold… todos ellos tus mejores amigos, ¿no, Pataki?- la rubia le miró con rabia –Iré a buscarte un café Patty, si te enfermas, Phoebe va a preocuparse mucho- y el pelinegro dejó atrás la bomba de tiempo que había accionado, evitando estar dentro del radio de la onda expansiva cuando los otros dos chicos presentes se dieran cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Aah… aah… ¿A qué se… aah… refería… aah… Park?- preguntó el castaño de lentes, en su voz percibiéndose el temor que sentía a una confirmación por parte de la rubia.

-¿Harold? ¿En serio, Helga?- Patty parecía a punto de llorar, la aludida los miró sintiéndose impotente.

-No es lo que piensas Patty, tú y él ni siquiera eran novios, fue mucho antes- y Brian la miró como si lo hubiera golpeado.

-Aah… ¿Besaste a Harold… aah… y a Gerald?- el de lentes no perdía de vista ningún detalle de la postura de la chica ni de su rostro… no necesitaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Asumo entonces que a ti también te besó- habló Gerald por primera vez. Patty se limpió las lágrimas.

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahora- murmuró y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas, esperaría ahí su turno para ver a Harold, ella ya no era su novia, ya no debería interesarle con quién se besó el chico, aunque haya sido su mejor amiga, no debía importarle… y comenzó a repetírselo una y otra vez.

-Aah… aah… ¿Helga?- la rubia giró el rostro, incapaz de sostenerla la mirada a Brian, no siendo consciente de los sentimientos que el castaño le profesaba o le seguía profesando, tampoco de eso estaba segura. No podía decirle que no fue capaz de interesarse por él de esa manera porque tenía sentimientos por Arnold, pero contarle que a pesar de esos sentimientos hacia el rubio, le gustaba muchísimo Gerald –Aaah… entiendo- y el castaño se alejó del sitio, en busca de Lila. Y aunque no debía doler, dolía. Él la había superado bajo la idea de que, aunque no como interés amoroso, sí era especial para Helga. Habían compartido un beso. Ella era especial para él. Fue su primer beso. Pero ahora se enteraba que ella no se sentía igual, ni lo veía como alguien especial.

-Dale espacio para pensar. Le ha dolido enterarse por alguien más- Helga se volteó a encarar a Gerald, se sentía vulnerable, de alguna forma, le dolía que Park hubiera dicho algo así.

-¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas espacio?- Gerald la observó detenidamente, en silencio, sopesando la pregunta de su amiga… ¿Le molestaba que hubiera besado a Harold y a Brian? No… pero lo ponía celoso como el demonio… Básicamente porque el sentimiento de posesividad que había despertado en él, se hacía presente, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero no estaba molesto, no con Helga. Odiaba un poco más a Park por hacerla pasar un mal momento, eso sí… Hacia ella… hacia ella no sentía enojo… ¿Cómo podría?

-No. Y espero que tú tampoco porque estoy a punto de abrazarte- Helga rio desganada y permitió que el segundo hijo de los Johanssen hiciera como dijo.

Envuelta entre sus brazos, su corazón era un poco más ligero.

-Oigan… ¿interrumpimos?- y al alzar la mirada, Timberly, Jamie O. y Melissa los miraban con similares sonrisas satisfechas y pícaras.

-Claro que no- le respondió sonrojada a Jamie O. que había hecho esa pregunta, mientras se separaba del abrazo de Gerald de mala gana.

-Iremos a desayunar, ¿vienen?- preguntó una sonriente Melissa. Helga cruzó miradas con Patty, que asintió aprobatoriamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Te llamaré si algo cambia. Pero en cuanto salga alguno de los señores Berman, ten por seguro que no serás la siguiente en entrar… esa seré yo- y la castaña le sonrió fatigada.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- vociferó el señor Mota de Larrea al recibir de parte del personal del hospital los papeles que claramente decían que su hijo ya no estaba ahí, siendo que el traslado a la clínica privada aún no se realizaba porque él había ido a decirles justamente que la ambulancia esperaba afuera.

-¿Acaso no sabe leer?- preguntó la enfermera –Su hijo ya fue trasladado- y el padre de Lorenzo arrojó desesperado los papeles al suelo.

-¡A dónde! ¡¿En dónde está?!- su esposa y él, al borde de una crisis nerviosa, amenazaron con demandar el centro de salud si no les respondían.

-Señor, ya le dije. Aquí ya no está- y como si fuera cualquier cosa, se giró, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y se fue a continuar con sus pendientes.

-Nuestro hijo- exclamó Carmen –está perdido- susurró mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lila a Olga, los hermanos de Gerald habían ido a buscarlo y a Helga para que todos fueran a desayunar, pero la rubia mayor parecía haber enmudecido desde entonces y tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, mitad pensativa, mitad incrédula.

-Me estaba preguntando qué asuntos podrían tener mis padres con ese adinerado señor- y la voz de su padre resonó a espaldas de Olga.

-Hemos venido justamente a aclarártelo- la rubia se giró, encontrándose de frente a sus progenitores con similares gestos de fatalidad en sus rostros que hicieron preocupar a su primogénita.

La hora de la verdad había llegado para la familia Pataki.

-¿Dónde está Helga?- preguntó Miriam.

-Jamie O. y su esposa fueron a buscarla con la pequeña Timberly- respondió Lila. Intuyendo que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento sólo de los tres rubios.

-Es mejor así. Debemos hablar contigo Olga- y cuando finalmente estuvieron los tres en el estacionamiento del hospital, un espacio que estaba libre y les proveía en cierta medida de privacidad y de libertad para hablar o gritar, Bob continuó -¿Alguna vez te explicamos la razón de tu nombre?- Olga negó, aquella conversación con sus padres produciéndole un mal presentimiento.

-Es el nombre de tu abuela paterna- la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

-Creí que la abuela era Nancy- y Bob pareció incapaz de sostenerle más tiempo la mirada.

-El nombre de mi madre es Nancy- los ojos negros de Olga se abrieron desmesuradamente…

-¿Qué?- titubeó… su padre no podía estar refiriéndose a lo que ella creía que él estaba refiriéndose, ¿o sí?

-Soy estéril- terminó por decir Bob Pataki y el mundo de Olga se derrumbó con esas dos simples palabras.

_Estéril._

_Estéril._

_Su padre… estéril._

_¿Cómo era eso posible?_


	31. Chapter 27

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece...**

**Gracias Nimia, por escribir, qué bueno que te ha surgido la intriga, espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Es un recuerdo de Miriam. XD Espero poder leer tu opinión al respecto. ¡Saludos!**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana abierta, y la corriente de aire mecía en un vaivén sus cortinajes de flores violetas. La habitación tenía todo lo que los aposentos comunes de una adolescente, tendría… pósters de sus grupos musicales favoritos, un tocador y un baúl blanco al pie de cama que hacía de veces de taburete cuando la dueña del cuarto quería escribir en su diario.

La voz de su madre llamándola hizo eco en toda la planta baja.

-¡Miriam! ¡El desayuno está listo!- la rubia de cabello lacio se removió debajo de sus cobijas. No quería abandonar la comodidad de su cama ni la calidez que le proporcionaba, hasta que escuchó a su madre recordarle que ese era su primer día en la escuela técnica.

Se levantó emocionada.

Su primer día como estudiante de cosmetología. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguien hubiera visto en el rostro de Miriam Soucie…

Se duchó, y esmeró en su arreglo personal. Con su nuevo vestido a cuadros y su gabardina para las lluvias de principios de otoño, bajó las escaleras de su casa sin dejar que la enorme sonrisa desapareciera.

-¡Cuidado Mirra! Si sonríes más, te quedarás así- se burló su hermano mayor. Dimitri Soucie, llamado por familia y amigos 'Didi' de forma cariñosa, apodó a su hermana a los seis años, cuando les explicaban la historia de los tres reyes magos y una inocente Miriam preguntó lo que era la mirra, _"Nadie lo sabe"_ les respondió su padre, _"Como tú"_ agregó Didi, que solía decir que Miriam no se veía como una niña o como un niño, era más bien un algo. El sobrenombre se le había quedado, y su padre y hermano la llamaban así en público, generándole mucha vergüenza.

-Mi nombre es Miriam, no Mirra- protestó, aunque sabía que sería en vano, llevaba diciéndole esa misma frase cada día desde que tenían seis y tres años.

-Ni se les ocurra empezar el día con una pelea- le riñó su madre desde la cocina, a lo que ambos rubios se enseñaron la lengua y dándose la espalda, se dirigieron a sus destinos, ella a la cocina y él al baño. Era tarea de Miriam servir el desayuno, algo así como una mecánica tácita que llevaba realizando desde hace una década… su madre cocinaba el desayuno, Didi ponía la mesa y ella servía. Miriam decoraba los platos divinamente, si tan solo pudiera cocinar tan bien como decoraba.

Su padre se iba a trabajar en la fábrica de telas desde muy temprano.

Desayunó los waffles que había preparado su madre y terminando, tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo al primer día del resto de su vida.

Sólo que… la escuela técnica no fue como se lo imaginaba…

Al llegar, se sintió un poco abrumada, no era para nada como su preparatoria cerca de casa. Ahí, todos se aglomeraban y el bullicio de las múltiples conversaciones que tenían lugar era opresor.

Intentó mimetizarse con la multitud, pero eran tantos alumnos, que el mismo mar de gente terminó por empujarla al suelo, tirando consigo a la chica a su derecha.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas maldita miope!- le gritó una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos pardos con el rostro en forma de corazón. Miriam sintió ganas de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que sus medias se habían roto y que tenía sendas raspadas en ambas rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos -¡Te estoy hablando! A parte de ciega, sorda- le volvió a increpar la chica a la que tiró por accidente, que ya se había puesto de pie y le miraba desde el largo de su estatura –No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo- se quejó bufando y con su bolso de tira cruzada se volteó y se marchó, dejándola detrás, sintiéndose miserable. Había arruinado su ropa nueva, esa que con tanto sacrificio le compró su mamá, esas medias que le obsequió diciéndole que la harían ver como toda una mujercita. Y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… todo le salía mal, siempre le salía mal.

-Oye, ¿Piensas quedarte en el suelo todo el día?- la hosca voz provenía de un chico que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Miriam parpadeó confundida, al observar su alrededor terminó dándose cuenta de que la multitud había desaparecido y sólo quedaban muy pocos rezagados, como el chico que la miraba como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

-Lo-lo siento- no sabía por qué se disculpaba con ese extraño, pero intentó apresurarse en ponerse de pie. La avergonzó el insistente escrutinio bajo el cual la sometió el individuo, hasta que, con el mismo tono de brusquedad con el que le habló anteriormente, se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

-Sígueme. Vamos a la enfermería- y como si lo estuvieran obligando a hacerlo, entró a la escuela con la rubia trotando tras él para alcanzarle.

-Soy Miriam. Miriam Soucie… ¿Cómo te llamas?- una vez estando sentada en la enfermería, siendo atendida por la encargada, creyó que el chico se iría, pero había permanecido en silencio recargado contra una pared, el ceño profundamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados, su pose parecía gritar que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que aquel, por eso a la rubia le sorprendió cuando se ofreció a acompañarla a su salón una vez que la enfermera terminó de curarle , aunque eso de ofrecerse era un eufemismo, porque le había dicho secamente que le dijera a dónde se dirigía y sin decirle otra cosa tomó su bolso escolar y se encaminó a donde ella le había indicado.

-Bob Pataki- respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio, parecía que le hubiese costado soltarle su nombre, y añadió un gruñido molesto al final. _"¿Qué clase de persona gruñe así?" _se preguntó a sí misma Miriam. Al llegar al aula, Bob le dio su bolso y se giró para irse, deteniéndose unos pasos después para decirle, de nuevo en tono de orden –No vuelvas a llorar- sin girarse a verla, siguió su camino, dejando a una rubia muy confundida detrás.

Y su día sólo empeoró. Resultó que la chica de cabello oscuro era Penélope Sanders, la prometida de Rex Smythe-Higgins II, y en sus propias palabras, ahora se dedicaría a hacerle la vida imposible en la escuela.

Desanimada por su traspié en el inicio de sus estudios como cosmetóloga, salió de la escuela técnica con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos… Su ánimo no era para nada el mismo que esa mañana, y sentía cierta aprehensión que al llegar a casa su madre se diera cuenta.

-¡Oye tú!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Miriam, distraída como iba, se detuvo a mitad de la calle que cruzaba y se giró a ver quién le hablaba, sin darse cuenta que venía el autobús escolar. Sólo sintió un tirón y terminó en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de quien la había llamado -¡¿De qué te sirven los anteojos?!- al reaccionar, se dio cuenta que el malhumorado chico de la mañana era quien evitó que fuera golpeada por un vehículo y de paso, amortiguó su caída. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para que él se pusiera de pie. El castaño aventó su brazo y se paró solo, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Pareces un viejo amargado- cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Bueno… tú cruzaste la calle sin ver a ambos lados antes- le respondió con ese tono hosco que parecía ser normal cuando se dirigía a ella.

-Sí… gracias- tímidamente desvió su mirada, apenada por haber sido impertinente con la persona que de cierta forma le había evitado un accidente muy grave –por cierto, soy Miriam Soucie- se presentó con él, una vez más, al darse cuenta que al llamarla sólo le dijo 'tú'.

-Sé quién eres, niña llorona- la rubia hizo un puchero ante la manera en la que se refirió a ella.

-Entonces dime Miriam, y no 'Oye, tú' o 'niña llorona'- ¿Era tan difícil para los demás decir su nombre?

-Bien- y se encogió de hombros. Tomó el bolso de la chica, justo como hizo en la mañana, y se lo echó al hombro, comenzando a caminar – ¿Vienes o qué?- le preguntó dejándole ver sólo su perfil, y sin detenerse en ningún momento. Miriam reaccionó y como si estuviera viviendo un deja vu, trotó para alcanzarlo. Pareciéndole ridícula la situación, ¿Para qué le preguntaba si iría con él? Obviamente tendría que seguirlo, había tomado su bolso. Y si estaba fastidiado por su presencia, ¿Por qué la buscaba e insistía en pasar tiempo con ella?

-Entonces… Bob… ¿Qué estudias en la escuela técnica?- terminaron entrando en una fuente de sodas frente al parque cerca de su casa. No sabía si era la intención original del chico ir a ese sitio o había sido una decisión espontánea cuando ella comentó el calor que estaba haciendo ese día.

-Electricidad- y no pareció tener ganas de añadir otra cosa.

-Vaya… parece una carrera muy interesante, ¿También fue hoy tu primer día?- y el castaño volvió a gruñir.

-Estoy en último año- eso sorprendió a Miriam, no pensó en que el chico fuera mayor, en realidad, no había pensado en él, ni siquiera le puso atención en los dos encuentros que tuvieron ese día.

-Eres mayor que yo tres años- comentó por decir algo, pero Bob no le respondió nada.

Terminaron sus sodas con helados flotantes en silencio. Extrañamente, Miriam se sentía menos decaída, y creía que podía llegar a casa sin preocupar a su madre. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el chico se puso de pie, pagó y salió del establecimiento, seguido por la rubia.

-Te llevo a casa- fue todo lo que le dijo. Cuando llegaron a la esquina, la rubia vio el auto convertible estacionado afuera de la casa de su familia y se frenó en seco.

-Ah, gracias por acompañarme- y le arrebató su bolso, alejándose corriendo mientras ondeaba el brazo en el aire, despidiéndose del extraño castaño de ceño fruncido que se había quedado inmóvil -¡Nos vemos mañana!- y giró el rostro para concentrarse en su camino. En cuestión de segundos estaba enfrente del automóvil, el cristal de la ventana del conductor descendió, revelando a un joven pelinegro con lentes oscuros y atractiva sonrisa, que la miró bajando un poco los anteojos de sol.

-Hola, Soucie- y la sonrisa de lado que le dedicó le flaqueó las piernas –estaré una semana en la ciudad, pensé en divertirnos juntos… pero has tardado, ¿Pasó algo? Tus medias están rotas- Miriam se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado.

-¡Saldré en unos minutos! Sólo tengo que asearme, ¿está bien, Jesús?- y el aludido le guiñó un ojo.

-No demores, primor. Estoy ansioso por estar contigo- Miriam saltó emocionada un par de veces y se apresuró a entrar en su casa, le costó tragarse el chillido que había intentado salir de su garganta y corrió a su baño para adecentar un poco su aspecto. Jesús Franco Mota de Larrea era el unigénito del dueño de la fábrica donde trabajaba su padre. Era dueño de más fábricas, claro. Un hombre con mucho dinero. Y conoció a Jesús en una de las actividades familiares que solía organizar la fábrica. Para ella, fue amor a primera vista. Y cuando él se acercó a hablarle, para Miriam no hubo vuelta atrás. Vivía por y para él. Llevaban un par de años juntos, pero él le insistió que permaneciera en secreto. Le dijo que no quería que fuera absorbida por su mundo y corrompida o mortificada… pero pudo no haberle dado ninguna razón, porque Miriam lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Ese día la llevó a un mirador. Siempre la llevaba a un sitio diferente. Siempre la sorprendía con un gesto romántico.

Aquella noche, a la rubia le resultó especialmente difícil detener los besos y las caricias antes de que dejaran de ser sólo eso. Miriam estaba enamorada, y claro que quería hacer el amor con Jesús, ya tenía 19 años, era la única en su grupo de amigas que continuaba sin haber experimentado lo que era el acto amatorio.

La semana que su novio estuvo en Hillwood fue casi surreal. Todas las mañanas, desayunaba envuelta en la cómoda rutina de su hogar, y al salir veía a Bob Pataki plantado en la acera de su casa, tomaba su bolso sin decir nada y caminaba hacia la escuela técnica. La dejaba frente a su aula, entregándole el bolso y se perdía en el pasillo sin intercambiar más palabras. Descubrió que era un chico irascible y callado, y seguía sin entender por qué esperaba puntual afuera de su salón a la hora en que terminaban sus clases para volver a quitarle el bolso y caminar hasta la esquina de su casa, donde Miriam lo detuvo el primer día, darle el bolso y girarse sin despedirse. Durante las clases, Penélope Sanders cumplía fielmente a su palabra de hacerle la vida imposible. Pero ver el auto convertible de Jesús aparcado fuera de su casa y pasar toda la tarde con él, lo compensaba.

El día en que se iría para iniciar sus estudios en la universidad, ahora que lo pensaba él nunca le dijo en qué universidad había ingresado, el pelinegro le llevó el ramo de flores más grande que nunca antes la rubia hubiese visto.

Le abrió la puerta para subir al auto, y volvieron a visitar el mirador.

El corazón de Miriam martillaba en sus oídos. El joven Mota hablaba con un tono aterciopelado que le daba escalofríos, y le hacía sentir que algo más estaba por suceder.

-Estás inusualmente callada, Soucie- le dijo finalmente el pelinegro. Estaban sentados sobre una manta bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, cuyo tronco creaba una especie de cuchilla con el auto de Jesús que ocultaba de ojos curiosos a la pareja. El atardecer se sucedía tras ellos, mientras él tomaba delicadamente un mechón de su cabello corto y lo colocaba tras su oreja, rozando deliberadamente la línea de su cuello antes de alejar su mano.

-Quizás es porque me entristece saber que te irás- y en parte era cierto. Un dolor sordo había empezado a consumirla a medida que se acercaba la fecha de su partida.

-Entonces… dame algo para recordarte- respondió con voz grave y terminó de unir sus labios como tantas otras veces había hecho. Miriam sintió ese beso tan distinto. Le supo a un amargo adiós, pero también a un dulce placer que ella se moría por obtener de él.

Pronto, ninguno de los dos pudo dejar sus manos quietas. Miriam acariciaba la espalda de su novio mientras él acariciaba con sus dedos su mejilla y deslizaba su otra mano de forma ascendente, desde su rodilla hasta llegar a sus muslos, por debajo de su falda. La rubia tuvo un momento de lucidez en el que quiso detener todo, pero tener al pelinegro susurrándole al oído cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la quería, cuánto la amaba… terminó por fulminar ese único rayo de sentido común que había iluminado su mente.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento le quitó la camisa al chico. Cuando él le bajó las medias hasta los tobillos lo recordaba con dolorosa claridad.

Les faltó tiempo para recorrerse, les faltaban manos para abarcarse, y les hicieron falta labios para besarse. Miriam temblaba bajo el tacto de Jesús. Los músculos del chico se contraían ahí donde ella lo sentía.

Su blusa no tardó en desaparecer de la ecuación, sentía la piel ardiéndole, así que no le importó, la fría brisa del anochecer era un alivio para la incandescencia que albergaba dentro de sí.

Titubeante, el joven Mota rodeó sus pechos, dejando de besarla para mirarla interrogante, como pidiendo un mudo permiso de hacer a placer. Completamente roja, sólo bastó que la rubia asintiera para que volvieran a crear esa burbuja de pasión en la que habían estado sumidos. Raudo, Jesús pasó de darle atenciones con sus manos a utilizar su lengua y dientes para dibujar y desdibujar sus pechos, sobre la tela del sostén. Miriam no podía hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, y terminó quitándose la prenda interior ella misma. Sólo quería sentirlo… a él… piel contra piel.

Jesús lamió su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y no dejaba de soltar suspiros de placer mientras se dejaba hacer, tendida sobre la manta. Su última barrera de ropa interior le hizo compañía al sostén. Su falda estaba enrollada en su cintura. Jesús se alejó de su cuerpo unos segundos para terminar de quitarse el pantalón y su propia prenda interior.

No hubo vuelta atrás después de eso. Esa noche, en aquel mirador, Miriam y Jesús Franco hicieron el amor.

Al día siguiente, era domingo. Y parecía una mañana tan común como tantas otras antes de esa. Miriam no dejaba de verse en el espejo. Se veía exactamente igual. Pero no se sentía así. Había dejado de ser virgen. El pensamiento la hizo enrojecer.

¿Cómo era posible que todo lo demás fuera igual? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se viera igual?

Su madre le habló para desayunar. Su hermano la incordió llamándola Mirra. Su padre, que al ser domingo su único día libre, leía el periódico a la mesa desayunando junto a su esposa e hijos, seguía igual de serio y taciturno.

Algo sí que fue diferente.

No era normal que mientras Miriam lavara los platos del desayuno en la cocina, tocaran a la puerta de la casa Soucie. Los domingos no se recibían visitas, porque la señora Soucie dejó muy claro que los domingos eran para ir a la iglesia.

Su padre le pidió que abriera.

La rubia casi se fue de espaldas cuando encontró a Bob, con una camisa y pantalón de vestir, luciendo como cualquier otro chico de su congregación lucía los domingos. Excepto por su eterno ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Los domingos no podemos recibir visitas, vamos a la iglesia- y se puso más nerviosa al escuchar pasos tras ella, acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Quién es, Mirra?- preguntó su hermano, provocándole que una gota de sudor frío le recorriera la espalda -¿Es tu amigo?- le preguntó al ver al castaño, que lucía una expresión de profundo fastidio.

-Es Bob Pataki- respondió ella, como si eso explicara todo. Por la expresión de Didi, supo que no explicaba nada –Es un compañero de la escuela técnica- Dimitri ya estaba vestido para la misa, probablemente su padre estuviera terminando su arreglo personal, y su madre estuviera por salir de la ducha. Ella ni siquiera había empezado a alistarse y al ver la hora en el reloj de pared de la sala, sintió angustia de ser responsable de retrasar a su familia -¿Quieres ir con nosotros a la iglesia?- Bob la miró con el ceño aún más fruncido, y Miriam pensó "_Qué rayos, lo tomaré como un sí_" jalándolo de la muñeca para que terminara de entrar y cerrando la puerta.

-Mirra, ¿Avisaste que un amigo tuyo nos acompañaría?- Didi disfrutaba mucho de molestarla, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué? Ah… no… ahora mismo les digo- y pidiéndole a Bob que esperara en la sala, subió al baño de la segunda planta, para avisarle a su madre -¡Mamá! Ha llegado un amigo, quiere ir con nosotros a la iglesia- la amortiguada voz de su madre le llegó con una respuesta confusa -¡Me lo tomaré como un sí!- le gritó antes de apresurarse a su habitación y tomar todo lo necesario para bañarse y vestirse. Luego como un bólido, bajó a la planta baja para usar el baño que ahí estaba disponible, pasando en su carrera por la estancia desde donde escuchó a su hermano contándole a Bob de la vez en que ella se había caído en el charco de lodo de los cerdos en la granja de su tía por intentar cruzarlo en triciclo. Sopeso la posibilidad de regresar a callar a Dimitri, pero realmente se le había hecho tarde, así que no le dio más importancia.

Aquel fue el preciso momento en que Miriam dejó atrás los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Fue la misa más extraña en la que había estado, no precisamente por el sermón del padre, era más bien que su madre estuvo todo el tiempo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para dedicar amables sonrisas a todos los feligreses que se giraban a mirar sorprendidos a la familia Soucie, que por años había acudido con sus cuatro miembros a esa capilla y ahora era acompañada por un joven muy enojado y callado como tumba. Sumándose a ese hecho, su padre no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Bob, que no se daba por aludido, y Didi tenía problemas con disimular su ataque de risa al ver la vena en la sien de su padre crecer y crecer.

No importó cuántas veces le dijo la rubia que Bob era sólo un amigo, el señor Soucie no le creyó.

Y si se le había cruzado la idea a Miriam por la cabeza de que terminando la reunión, Bob se iría a casa, estuvo muy equivocada. El chico siguió a la familia Soucie de regreso a la calle Álamos, y como si lo hubieran invitado, se quedó con ellos a comer… y después a cenar. Se fue hasta que el señor Soucie no lo soportó más y terminó por echarlo.

Miriam salió con él a la acera a despedirlo, sintiéndose más confundida de lo que nunca antes había estado.

-La iglesia me gustó- habló Bob, una vez estuvieron solos –también tu familia- la rubia lo miró sorprendida, ¿Qué significaba eso? –Nos vemos mañana- y se alejó calle abajo como si nada extraordinario hubiese sucedido ese día.

Al final del primer mes de clases, Miriam tenía una migraña.

Bob iba por ella a su casa y la acompañaba de regreso de la escuela todos los días, las últimas ocasiones, su madre lo invitaba a merendar con ellos, luego los fines de semana, volvía a aparecer en su pórtico. Los sábados esperaba sentado en un escalón a que la rubia saliera y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que lo siguiera, solían ir a la heladería o a la fuente de sodas, pero a veces, y sin explicación, Bob la llevaba al muelle y se sentaba en silencio a contemplar el mar. No hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario y a veces ni siquiera eso, pero Miriam se acostumbró rápido a eso y no le molestaba, su compañía era agradable y ella podía hablar y hablar sobre sus planes a futuro y sobre cuánto detestaba a Penélope Sanders, y anécdotas sobre sus amistades, evitando deliberadamente mencionar a Jesús, después de todo, era un secreto ¿no?

Pero el estoicismo de su nuevo amigo no era la causa de su migraña, era su padre, que desde que Bob los visitaba y se les pegaba los domingos para ir con ellos a la iglesia y quedarse todo el día en casa con los Soucie, se le metió en la cabeza que era su novio.

Nadie lo convenció de lo contrario.

Iniciando el segundo mes de clases, le llegó una carta de su novio. Estaba tan emocionada que entró corriendo a casa y se encerró en su habitación. Le contaba cómo fue que pasó su primer mes de clases universitarias, le contó que estaba matriculado en la licenciatura de administración de empresas a petición de su padre, y que el campus era enorme. Le dijo que no tenía que vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela porque le habían regalado un departamento en la ciudad y que con su convertible llegaba fácilmente a la universidad. Miriam bajó la carta desanimada. Jesús omitía escribir el nombre de su universidad o la ciudad en la que se hallaba… eso le parecía muy extraño.

Intentó recuperar sus ánimos y responderle. Se preguntó si debería hablarle sobre Bob… pero decidió que lo mejor sería que no.

Llevó su carta con mucho cuidado a la oficina de correos aquel fin de semana. El castaño no se le separó ni un momento, con brazos cruzados y gesto adusto.

-Creo que a tu novio no le gusta acompañarte pequeña- el señor de la oficina de correos parecía divertido al señalar ese hecho, Bob a su lado frunció más el entrecejo.

-No es mi novio- respondió ella afable y al terminar sus pendientes, salieron de las oficinas y pusieron marcha a la fuente de sodas.

-¿Por qué no lo soy?- la pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Habían andado un par de calles en silencio y la rubia no entendió lo que su amigo decía.

-¿Qué es lo que no eres?- y él se detuvo, girándose a verla, con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

-Tu novio- Miriam casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, comenzó a toser, y sólo podía pensar en que su madre, si la viera, la reprendería por su comportamiento impropio para una dama –Oye ¿Estás bien?- esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchó preocupado y que en su rostro, en lugar de un ceño fruncido había un gesto intranquilo.

-Sí… eeh… no fue nada- y se enderezó, completamente roja, ¿A qué venía su pregunta? ¿Sería posible que ella le gustara? Lo escuchó gruñir y se golpeó mentalmente, claro que ella no le gustaba, cómo podría gustarle. Y antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta, Bob ya caminaba hacia la fuente de sodas, la conversación previa a su ataque de tos, olvidada.

Si pena ni gloria, otro mes terminó. Ese día era Halloween. En su familia no lo celebraban, por lo que ella iba con ropa normal, acompañando a la versión bizarra de Frankenstein de Bob Pataki. Pidieron dulces toda la noche, ella sólo caminando a su lado, sin quejarse de que fueran un poco grandes para eso. Su nariz parecía haber desarrollado súper poderes, podía percibirlos todos y diferenciarlos.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a la casa de los Soucie, Miriam se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. No se sentía bien, tantos olores en la calle le habían terminado por revolverle el estómago. Bob se sentó en el suelo, debajo del sillón de la sala, a lado de ella. Sin mediar palabra, rebuscó en su saco, y sacando un paquete, se lo tendió a la chica.

-Come- se limitó a decir. Miriam tomó lo que le ofrecía y al abrirlo se encontró mullidos dulces blancos con forma de pequeños cilindros.

-¿Bombones?- no se esperaba que le diera precisamente un paquete de esos, sus favoritos eran los chocolates con menta, y el castaño lo sabía.

-Quitan las náuseas- sorprendida de que supiera cómo estaba sintiéndose, se llevó uno a la boca. Normalmente le parecían demasiado empalagosos, pero en esa ocasión eso no lo molestaba.

Cuando llegaba mediados de noviembre, otra carta de Jesús apareció en el buzón de los Soucie, y aunque le había hecho mucha ilusión, pronto descubrió que sólo traía malas noticias. Al parecer, durante las vacaciones de invierno, viajaría a Aspen, Colorado para esquiar con su familia y no podría visitarla. Aquello deprimió las siguientes semanas a Miriam.

-Hija, estás subiendo de peso. Es extraño tomando en cuenta el bicho que has pescado porque te he escuchado vomitando en las mañanas- comentó la señora Soucie, el domingo previo al inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, en presencia de Didi y Bob.

Ese comentario sólo deprimió más a la rubia. El colmo era que la próxima vez que viera a Jesús fuera una vaca obesa.

-Toma- el martes, Bob le tendió una bolsa de farmacia. Miriam creyó que sería medicina para las náuseas y le agradeció, hasta que revisó el contenido. Era una prueba de embarazo. Se puso lívida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó sintiéndose profundamente ofendida.

-Hazla- fue lo único que le respondió Bob, ése día no la esperó, se marchó en cuanto dijo esa palabra y la dejó sola.

Miriam no podía parar de llorar desconsolada en el suelo del baño del segundo piso.

Embarazada.

Estaba embarazada.

La prueba había resultado positivo.

Sus padres iban a odiarla… harían tantas preguntas, ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué le diría a Jesús?

No pudo evitar vomitar de nuevo en el inodoro. Su vida acababa de arruinarse por completo.

-Necesito que me lleves a Aspen, Colorado- Bob la miró sorprendido. La rubia vestía ropa más holgada y él se imaginó que la prueba probablemente dio positivo, pero no entendía lo que la llevó a que ese miércoles, ella de pronto le pidiera algo así.

-Está bien- no hizo preguntas, sus motivos debía tener. Y en lugar de que visitaran el lago congelado como planearon, Bob la llevó en la camioneta de su padre a donde ella quería ir.

Llegar no fue el problema. El problema era encontrar a la familia Mota de Larrea.

Visitaron la montaña y las tiendas de regalo, entraron y salieron de restaurantes, y cuando estuvieron finalmente en el lobby del hotel Roaring Fork, Miriam estuvo segura de que su vida se había arruinado por completo.

Al centro del vestíbulo de gran tamaño, Jesús estaba besando a otra pelinegra. La aferraba de la cintura y tenía su lengua hundida en su boca. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, y a falta de algo más, Bob le pasó el florero de la estancia. El revuelo atrajo la atención del joven Mota de Larrea que al acercarse con su novia Carmen a sus espaldas, se sorprendió de ver a la rubia chica con la que salía cuando estaba en Hillwood.

-¿Miriam?- la rubia alzó la mirada, verlo hizo que tuviera otra arcada y se viera en la necesidad de vaciar el contenido de su estómago de nuevo –Por Dios ¿Estás bien?- parecía genuinamente preocupado y Miriam sintió que la abandonaba su fuerza para poder decirle la verdad de la situación.

-Se marea en los viajes en auto- Bob lucía enfadado, y mucho, y ni siquiera Miriam era capaz de saber si realmente estaba molesto o si era la manera usual en la que se comportaba.

-Oh, ya veo- el pelinegro observó al castaño con suspicacia, ¿Quién era ese monigote y qué hacía ahí con Miriam?

-¿Amigos tuyos, amor?- preguntó Carmen, la rubia se encogió en sí misma al escucharla usar ese apelativo para dirigirse a su novio.

-Sí, amor. Ellos son Miriam Soucie y…- Bob sólo elevó una ceja, se negaba a facilitarle las cosas a ese tipo -… y su amigo, sí- Carmen sonrió con amabilidad.

-Encantada. Soy Carmen López, prometida de Jesús- si no fuera porque tenía las entrañas vacías, probablemente, Miriam hubiera vomitado de nuevo.

-¿Se casarán?- preguntó la rubia, trémula y pálida.

-Sí. En ocho meses… él planeó este viaje con nuestras familias para proponérseme, ¿no es romántico?- chilló emocionada la pelinegra.

-Nos vamos- dijo autoritario el castaño y se giró, andando a la salida.

-Tu novio es de pocas palabras, ¿eh?- le dijo Carmen a Miriam en tono cómplice, la rubia apenas registró lo que le dijeron.

-Te he dicho que son amigos, amor- corrigió con ternura el pelinegro.

Miriam no lo soportó más y se giró hacia la salida, trotando para salir de ese asfixiante sitio, aferrada al florero lleno de sus jugos gástricos. Finalmente, el aire helado de la montaña invernal golpeó su rostro, permitiéndole respirar con mayor libertad. Aliviada de poder llenar de aire fresco sus pulmones.

-Creo que está de más que te aclare que terminamos ¿Cierto?- escuchó la voz de Jesús a sus espaldas, pero se negó a voltear, empezó a caminar como autómata hasta alcanzar a Bob.

Ambos seguían en la camioneta aparcada frente a la acera de la casa Soucie. Habían vuelto de su aventura de carretera sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que Miriam finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

-Será mejor que hable con mis padres y deje de postergar esto- se lamentó la rubia. No esperaba que Bob agregara nada, pero hubiera sido lindo que lo hiciera. Miriam bajó del vehículo, y entró a su casa con un aura derrotista rodeándola. Su familia estaba sentada en la sala, su madre bordaba, su padre leía el periódico, y Didi estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a la mesa de centro, terminando el balance de cuentas para la gasolinera en la que trabajaba como contador.

-Mamá- las tres cabezas rubias se levantaron de sus actividades y se concentraron en ella –Estoy embarazada- tiempo después se arrepentiría de haberlo soltado así, pero en su actual situación emocional no pudo hacerlo de otra forma, sólo quería que la pesadilla se acabara.

-¡¿Embarazada?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- exclamó su madre, dejando caer su bordado al suelo.

-¡Mirra!- fue lo único que pudo decir Didi, con mucho dolor impregnado en su voz.

-¡¿Quién maldita sea es el padre?!- exigió saber el señor Soucie.

-Yo- y Miriam casi se desmaya al girarse para encontrar a Bob Pataki de pie en el dintel de la puerta y una férrea determinación en el rostro.

Y aunque lo hizo para ayudar, aquello salió horriblemente mal. Sus padres la corrieron de la casa, la llamaron vergüenza, pecadora, fornicadora, le arrojaron sus cosas a la chimenea y la desconocieron como su hija, le dijeron que jamás querían verla de nuevo y menos a Bob, y Didi sólo evitó mirarla a la cara. Así, en una noche, Miriam se vio sin techo, sin comida, sin familia y sin dinero.

-Hablo en serio- la rubia no podía parar su llanto, no quería escuchar lo que Bob quisiera decirle, se quería morir, ¿Qué haría ahora? –Quiero casarme contigo. Yo seré el padre- Miriam lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Cómo puedes querer eso?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Porque te quiero a ti- y la respuesta bastó para que la rubia llorara con mayor desesperación, aquello era muy injusto, para él, para ella, para sus padres.

Y sin saber qué más hacer… Miriam aceptó casarse con Bob. Dejó de ser una Soucie como sus padres lo quisieron, y se convirtió orgullosamente en una Pataki.

Jesús siempre dijo que si tuviera una hija le encantaría llamarla como su madre. Por eso cuando nació finalmente su bebé, ella la nombró Olga… Olga Pataki. Y ella era hermosa… rubia y de ojos negros. Preciosos ojos negros. Los mismos ojos que Jesús… aunque eran similares a los de Bob.

Bob Pataki terminó su carrera técnica como electricista y estuvo trabajando algunos años reparando y vendiendo electrodomésticos. Aunque Miriam no sabía nada de Bob cuando eran amigos, en cuanto aceptó ser su esposa, por fin conoció a Nancy, la madre de Bob. Resultaba que era madre soltera y trabajaba dos turnos como recepcionista en un hotel en Hillwood. A Bob no le gustaba quedarse solo en casa. Por eso disfrutaba estar con su rubia familia, aunque esos días se terminaron muy pronto.

Miriam se dio de baja en la escuela técnica y decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la casa Pataki, que estaba en una de las mejores zonas de Hillwood, resultó que el padre de Bob se las había heredado al fallecer. Ella cuidaba a su hija y se encargaba del oficio en casa, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Bob era muy difícil en sus mejores días. Irascible, nada comunicativo y cerrado en sí mismo. Discutían frecuentemente, la mayoría de las veces porque ella no cocinaba nada bien. Pero había buenos momentos que la hacían creer que el resto valía la pena.

Lástima que su tiempo de vida doméstica se terminó muy pronto. Esa felicidad fue efímera. Extrañaba mortalmente a su familia, y un día, una carta maldita apareció en su buzón. Dimitri se había asegurado de que la recibiera, porque había llegado primero a la casa Soucie.

Nunca debió abrirla.

Nunca debió leerla.

Nunca debió hacer lo que en ella le pedían.


	32. Chapter 28

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**¡Gracias por escribirme Andrea! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! Tenía rato sin reír como me has hecho reír hoy, eres una maravillosa persona, y en mi tendrás una fiel amiga, siempre.**

**Nimia, gracias por tu review, espero que la sorpresa de que el capítulo anterior haya sido una retrospección de la vida de Miriam fuera agradable. Y también me parece que Jesús queda un poco como un bandido en ese capítulo XD (y por un poco en realidad quiero decir demasiado) Y la verdad es que me gusta mucho el drama en una historia... gracias por el cumplido, intento mejorar y saber tu sincera opinión es de mucha ayuda. Otro abrazo virtual y cuídate mucho.**

**Mario DV, como siempre, un placer leer tu review, :3 ando aquí tejiendo intrigas, para que mi ofrenda sea digna de ser disfrutada por ti. XD He escrito dos capítulos más, que publicaré mañana y el domingo, en ellos verás cómo repercuten los acontecimientos en la juventud de Miriam.**

**Sandra SD, Jajajajaja me lo tomé como un halago que haya despertado en ti las ganas de cachetear a Jesús, porque significa que algo estoy haciendo bien XD espero pronto recuperes el acceso a tu usuario, :D eso me pasó una vez jejeje eso de la memoria no se me da muy bien. Ojalá que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Guest… ¡Hola! Me has sonrojado con tu review, no sé si merezco las flores, pero igualmente te las acepto porque me han hecho muy feliz, gracias por dejar tu review. Intentaré publicar con mayor prontitud para que tengas más capítulos para leer, aunque no sé si el trabajo me lo permita. Haré lo que pueda.**

**Drinea, creo que soy un poco cruel con nuestra rubia favorita por subirla a esta montaña rusa de emociones, pero ver cómo sale de cada uno de sus problemas vale la pena. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome saber tu opinión de la historia.**

**AdyTema, ¡Bienvenida! Qué gusto conocerte, y tus reviews me han hecho emocionarme, reír, y aprender mucho. No sólo los que me has dejado en esta historia, sino en el resto de los fics que estoy escribiendo. En cuanto leí lo que escribiste sobre los falsos cognados, corrí a preguntarle a mi papá lo que eran (mi padre lo sabe todo, en serio, todo) Y me preguntó "¿No te lo enseñaron en tus clases de inglés?" y yo así de "No, para nada" y su expresión de decepción por todo el dinero que invirtió en esas clases fue muy graciosa. Quería compartir eso contigo, porque me ha dicho que te dé las gracias por haber despertado mi curiosidad al respecto lo suficiente para que ahora ya sepa lo que son. Tendré cuidado al escribir de no usarlos. Y que te haya interesado la historia es un halago para mí, muchas gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón. **

**Guest, Jajajaja sí, una intriga tras otra (*insertar risa malvada de villano noventero*) ;) Pero finalmente, aquí está la continuación.**

**MyMindPalace221b, te entiendo, hice la preparatoria en línea y también me costó adaptarme a la modalidad, espero que te esté yendo muy bien, verás que pronto te acostumbras, le agarras el gusto :D y gracias por seguir leyendo las locas ideas que he estado subiendo, y por darte el tiempo de escribirme un review, ¡Ánimo! y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

** CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO **

Olga tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la mirada perdida. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho su padre? No… un momento… si lo que escuchó era correcto, eso significaba que Bob Pataki no era…

Lágrimas llegaron sin avisar a sus pupilas. Miró a ambos adultos frente a ella, y aunque ella misma era una adulta, nunca antes se sintió tan pequeña.

-No quiero escuchar más- pidió lastimeramente. Miriam tenía el corazón roto al ver la desolada expresión de su hija mayor –No quiero- volvió a susurrar. Esas navidades eran las peores de su vida… cuando prácticamente obligó a Helga a volver a Hillwood, lo hizo con la intención de que el orgulloso de su padre y su madre llena de remordimientos, pudieran hacer las paces con ella. Helga se merecía tener buenos recuerdos de Miriam.

Ella los tenía.

Esos ocho años de diferencia entre ellas habían hecho que, aunque hermanas, sus infancias fueran diametralmente diferentes y la mayor siempre fue consciente de ello.

Por eso procuraba animarla cuando la visitaba, aunque sus visitas parecían tener el efecto contrario al deseado. Nunca se imaginó que sus padres guardaban un secreto así. Girando sobre sus talones, corrió de nuevo hacia el hospital, dejando de pie a dos descorazonados Patakis.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al decírselo?- preguntó Bob, sintiendo la carga, que provocar el llanto de su hija mayor le inducía, presionando su pecho, dificultándole respirar normalmente.

-No era un secreto que quisiera llevarme a la tumba, Bob- y la mujer lo tomó de la mano –Ellas merecen saber cuánto las amas… cuánto nos amas… y tú no se los dirás, Bob- le dijo con cariño. El patriarca la miró con una seriedad apabullante para quien no estuviera acostumbrado.

-¿Vale la pena? Esto puede provocarles mucho dolor o… podríamos perderlas- Miriam observó el destello de la angustia aparecer por un efímero segundo en la mirada de su esposo. Él tenía razón, había el riesgo de que ocultarles algo así tanto tiempo hiciera que se alejaran.

-Ya las hemos perdido… quizás siendo sinceros con ellas, podamos recuperarlas- el hombre suspiró pesadamente y, con cierta hosquedad, palmeó la espalda de la rubia.

-Sólo quiero hacerte feliz… es lo que siempre quise… pero… creo que… nunca supe cómo- era un intento de disculpa que llegaba un poco tarde, a pesar de ello, Miriam sonrió enternecida.

-Que yo no pude amarte como esperabas, no significa que no fuera feliz… mis problemas con el alcohol no fueron tu culpa. Soy la única responsable de mis decisiones. Yo fui quien me trajo aquí hoy, no te culpes por mi enfermedad, no lo hagas nunca, por favor- abrazó al que llevaba siendo su esposo 29 años, agradecida con él por haberse mantenido a su lado.

-Desearía que la menor no tuviera que enterarse de esto- Miriam asintió de acuerdo con él, y mientras Bob descansaba su cabeza en la coronilla de la mujer, ella no podía evitar preguntarse si debió haber pedido a Olga que no se lo contara a su hermana, después de todo, era algo con lo que ellos tenían que lidiar.

-Necesitas comer más, Helga. Te has puesto muy delgada estando en Londres- Melissa inspeccionaba a la rubia a detalle, incomodándola un poco.

-No exageres… tiene rollitos por todos lados- le dijo Jamie O. ganándose un golpe en la nuca cortesía de su hermana menor.

-Jamás le digas a una chica que tiene "rollitos"- le riñó Timberly, provocando las risas de Gerald, Helga y Melissa, mientras llegaban al grupo de la familia Johanssen casi al mismo tiempo que los señores Pataki con similares expresiones de abatimiento.

-Creo que iré a casa- habló Miriam, principalmente dirigiéndose a su hija menor –No me encuentro muy bien- Helga, a pesar de sentirse aliviada de que hubiera despertado de su inconsciencia, le miró con preocupación.

-¿Los acompaño?- preguntó insegura de cómo comportarse.

-No, necesitas desayunar, tu padre me hará compañía- y le sonrió desganada. Helga sintió que algo había cambiado desde la última vez que habló con sus padres, lucían más viejos de alguna manera, y más… enfermos… ambos.

-De acuerdo- murmuró y los observó despedirse de la familia de su amigo para irse con rumbo a la casa familiar… ¿Qué pasó para que la mirada de su madre se viera tan vacía?

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir a desayunar?- preguntó Jamie O. dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, en un intento de sacarla de sus pensamientos, que a todas luces eran pesimistas.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?- la forma en que la rubia dijo aquella frase, tuvo sonriendo a Gerald como un niño en la mañana de navidad todo el camino a la residencia de los Johanssen.

Olga se topó entonces con Arnold mientras vagaba por los pasillos del hospital. No sabía por qué regresó al sitio, quizás para ver al padre de Lorenzo, aunque no se creía capaz de acercarse o hablar con él… Sus padres no necesitaron decírselo, bastó con ver sus reacciones ante el hombre para imaginarse quién era su padre biológico… lo que no le daba su imaginación para concluir era cómo nació Helga.

-¿Olga? ¿Estás bien?- los dos rubios compartieron una mirada que bastó al chico para entender que no, ella no estaba bien -¿Quieres hablar de eso?- y cuando la mayor negó vehementemente, Arnold sólo pudo suspirar. Sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de aquella tarde lluviosa en la que se encontró con Helga en la calle mientras ella parecía estar desecha inundó cada rincón de su mente, era uno de sus arrepentimientos el no saber cómo comportarse en esa situación, él terminó empujando a la rubia a los brazos de su antiguo mejor amigo y presenciar el beso que compartieron era un cruel recordatorio de que había perdido más de una oportunidad con ella… y estaba determinado en ser merecedor de una más -¿Buscas a tu hermana?- le preguntó el rubio, intentando entender qué aquejaba a la mayor.

-Creo… creo que ella fue a desayunar con los Johanssen- Olga observó la reacción de Arnold con mucha atención, haber leído las palabras que su hermanita bebé le dedicó a ese chico la hacía desear reunirlos para que el corazón de la menor finalmente dejara de sufrir a causa de su distanciamiento. Pero ver a Gerald besar a Helga y que ella no hiciera nada por impedirlo o terminar el contacto, le hacía replantearse cuáles eran los sentimientos de su hermana. El chico se veía claramente inconforme con su respuesta sobre la ubicación de Helga. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción, tener competencia normalmente era un buen aliciente para sacar lo mejor de uno mismo -¿Tú qué haces?- le preguntó la rubia, con sincera curiosidad, limpiándose las traicioneras lágrimas que consiguieron rodar por sus mejillas.

-Ven, te muestro- la tomó de la mano sonriéndole –quizás te distraiga de lo que haya pasado- comentó mientras la guiaba hacia un segundo pasillo, pasando el área de cuidados intensivos y llegando al pabellón de geriatría.

-Arnold, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó una confundida rubia.

-Vamos a visitar a Lorenzo- y Olga lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, quizás se había vuelto un poco.

Entraron a una habitación que, aunque aparentaba ser como las demás, ahora tenía equipo especial que pertenecía al área de observaciones post operatorias del ala de neurocirugía… Y sobre la cama, se encontraba un inconsciente Lorenzo, con la cabeza vendada y aislado por una cortina plástica transparente. En la habitación estaban Nadine, Sid, Rex, Sheena y Eugene. Arnold se acercó al último.

-¿Dónde está Rhonda?- inquirió.

-Harold despertó. Lila vino a avisarle y se fueron juntas- la noticia llenó de genuina alegría al rubio. Olga se dedicó a observar al chico detrás de la cortina, inconscientemente buscando similitudes entre ambos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas en la nariz, el mentón y la forma de sus ojos… Se preguntó si tendría parecido alguno al señor Mota de Larrea.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lorenzo?- preguntó Olga, girándose al grupo de jóvenes adultos.

-Fue idea de Arnold… su padre quería trasladarlo a otra clínica, y sin importar quién le dijera que era demasiado riesgoso para él. Sólo queríamos evitar arriesgarlo así. Arnold le habló a Sheena para preguntarle si su tía Shelley si tenía amigas enfermeras en el hospital y resultó que sí- narraba Rex –Se pusieron en contacto con ellas para poder convencerlas de ayudar, junto con Nadine, y luego Arnold convenció al médico que atiende a Lorenzo de que nos ayudara con el cambio de habitación, el personal médico y de enfermería habilitó este cuarto… y además, convencimos a la recepcionista de darle a firmar los documentos del traslado al señor Mota de Larrea en lugar de los formularios de alta voluntaria… Así, él no puede acusar al médico por no haber seguido sus deseos- Olga los miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Realmente hicieron todo eso?- incrédula, se giró de nuevo hacia Lorenzo en su cama. Parecía respirar tranquilamente… una realización la golpeó aturdiéndola, el pelinegro inconsciente es su medio hermano… no lo había pensado, era su… **hermanito bebé. –**Tenemos que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere- exclamó, tomando las manos de Arnold y viéndolo con una determinación que aterró un poco al rubio.

-E-es que haremos Olga… tranquila… es nuestro amigo- y los demás expresaron su conformidad con la declaración del chico cabeza de balón, relajando su expresión… ahora los miraba a todos enternecida.

-Gracias- y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente frente a un estupefacto grupo de jóvenes que no tenían idea de cómo calmar a la rubia.

Finalmente, Patty podía pasar a ver a Harold.

Tenía la sensación de haber pasado una eternidad sentada en esa sala de espera, enfermando de incertidumbre y de impotencia. Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, las lágrimas se le agolpaban tras sus ojos por el miedo irracional que despertaba en ella a cada paso, pavor de encontrar esa habitación vacía, pavor de que todo fuera mentira, pavor de que todo fuera real… decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados no haría justicia a la maraña de sensaciones que se atenazaban en la boca de su estómago.

Nunca un pasillo le pareció tan largo.

Nunca un segundo lo sintió tan corto.

La cabeza iba a explotarle y sólo podía rezar en su fuero interno para que del otro lado de la puerta, Harold estuviera bien.

-¿Entrarás, Patty?- escuchar su voz hizo que su corazón bombeara a mil por hora. Quería salir corriendo, quería entrar de una buena vez. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Y reuniendo el valor que le hacía falta, empujó la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la escena de Marilyn a lado de su hijo despierto, y Jerry detrás de ella, ambos fatigados pero felices –Y ahí estás… tardaste mucho- Harold le sonreía, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse. Patty no lo resistió más. Corrió imprudentemente a abrazarle, sólo pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor de su primer amor antes de que las risas del chico inundaran la habitación, haciéndola reír a ella también.

-Me asustaste. Me asustaste muchísimo… creí que… pensé- decía mientras el llanto que había estado procurando retener dentro de sí, se revelaba y fluía libremente por su rostro, dificultándole hablar con claridad, dándole temblores en sus extremidades aferrada como estaba al unigénito Berman.

-Tranquila… ya estoy mejor… pronto estaré bien- le decía al mismo tiempo que frotaba parsimoniosamente su espalda, ofreciendo un mudo consuelo al agitado corazón de la castaña.

Los señores Berman observaban enternecidos la escena. Nunca comprendieron qué pasó entre la joven y su hijo, para ellos era muy claro el cariño que se tenían, para Marilyn no había duda sobre el amor que ella le profesaba… ¿Por qué no funcionaron?

Después de una hora, Rhonda, Lila y Brainny observaron a Patty llegar a la sala de espera.

-¡Tardaste una eternidad!- le reprochó la pelinegra… moría por ver a su novio, por cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

-Sólo entra- la castaña se marchó, luciendo derrotada, hacia la cafetería. Phoebe y Park la esperaban ahí, de acuerdo a un mensaje que le enviaron. Arrastraba los pies… ya no tenía mucho qué hacer en el hospital, el día siguiente era Martes 24. Era casi medio día, eso significaba que llevaba cerca de 34 horas sin ir a casa, aunque les escribía mucho a sus padres, probablemente estarían preocupados y la mejor idea era ir a casa.

Rhonda era la novia de Harold ahora.

Ella ni siquiera era amiga del chico, le dejó muy claro al de gorra azul la última vez que lo vio antes del accidente que no estaba preparada. No podía seguir permitiendo que su mundo girara entorno a su ex novio… dolía… dolía demasiado… lo peor era que no había podido apartarse, no había podido comer o dormir o ir a casa como el resto, con sus excepciones de algunos minutos en los que el cansancio había ganado o alguno de sus amigos le había obligado a comer algo.

Con el alivio de verlo, vino también la conclusión… ella ya no formaba parte de la vida de Harold. Llevaban un año sin hablarse. Un año como completos desconocidos. Y ese pensamiento la sumió en la desolación, porque era la verdad.

-Vaya, vaya, guapo… hasta que despertaste- saludó Rhonda entrando a la habitación de Harold que guardó silencio inmediatamente al escucharla, hasta hace unos segundos hablaba animadamente con sus padres, ¿Por qué de pronto el ambiente se sentía pesado e incómodo? ¿Qué significaba la manera en que la veía?

-Mamá, papá ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Rhonda?- ambos adultos no parecían conformes con la petición de su hijo, que sonriendo insistió en que tenía algo de qué hablar con la pelinegra, no dejando otra opción a sus padres que salir de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, Marilyn quiso pegar su oreja para escuchar de qué iba aquello, frustrada por su propio marido que haló de ella para sacarla de ahí –Te ves desvelada- Rhonda no supo cómo responder, el tono monocorde que usó el chico era inusual, y claro que se veía desvelada. Estaba desvelada. Cómo iba a dormir sabiendo que a Harold le habían disparado por su culpa, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No he dormido bien. Estaba preocupada por ti- no fue su intención que sonara como un reproche, pero al escucharse a sí misma, fue justamente como un reproche que se oían esas palabras al abandonar sus labios.

-Ya no lo estés- continuaba indiferente a ella, frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Harold? ¿Estás molesto?- sintió algo así como una succión en el estómago, un mal, pero muy mal, presentimiento. El joven giró el rostro, evitando su mirada.

-No quiero saber de ti en un tiempo Rhonda- al escucharlo, tuvo la sensación de que el piso debajo de sus pies desaparecía y comenzaba una caída libre sin fin al vacío… ¿Qué había dicho Harold?

-¿Qué?- consiguió graznar la pelinegra.

-Necesito un tiempo-para Rhonda no pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor que invadía manos y piernas del joven en la cama.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intentando que no se le notara la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir, por lo menos, él no la estaba mirando.

-Porque he estado equivocado. Porque me has mentido demasiado. Porque estoy cansado. Porque mañana es navidad y no podré estar en casa con mi familia o contigo o con cualquiera de mis amigos- después de una pausa, Harold finalmente hizo contacto visual con su novia –Dijiste, después de lo que pasó en la graduación en preparatoria, que luego de una experiencia así, querías una vida tranquila, simple… cuando me confesaste que te gustaba, te dije que no podía ofrecerte el mismo estilo de vida que tenías con tu familia y me dijiste que no te importaba, que era eso lo que querías. Me dijiste que tus padres estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación, me ocultaste que Lorenzo llegó a hospedarse en tu casa, me ocultaste que le asignaron una habitación, que estuviste con él- Rhonda jadeó.

-Basta- susurró, lastimosamente.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Curly habló y yo no tenía ni idea? Lorenzo fue tu primera vez… Por Dios, te dio un regalo que yo jamás, ni aunque ahorrara toda una vida, podría comprarte- siguió diciendo.

-Basta, por favor- pidió la chica nuevamente –Sé que, es mi culpa que Curly te haya disparado… mi papá ya…- Harold la cortó.

-Ni siquiera me estás escuchando. No mencioné el disparo. Hubiera recibido uno por ti cualquier día de la semana sin titubear. Estoy hablando de cómo me has manipulado, diciendo lo que pensabas que quería escuchar… Quiero tiempo para pensar… Yo… ya no sé si te conozco- Rhonda no sabía qué hacer, y en medio de su intranquilidad, se aferró a lo único que había conocido toda la vida, su orgullo.

-Bien… si eso quieres… eso tendrás. Pero no puedo asegurarte que te estaré esperando- le espetó con rencor, girando en redondo con la cabeza en alto y con un caminar que exudaba confianza, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, abandonó la habitación del joven, dejándolo solo.

Después de un copioso desayuno, la familia Johanssen comenzó a hacer planes para celebrar la nochebuena.

-Podríamos servir romeritos, y pavo relleno- decía Tairisha a sus concuñas.

-De postre puedo preparar un flan de turrón que me queda para chuparse los dedos, tú me ayudarás ¿verdad Timberly?- decía Melissa, su cuñada asintiendo efusivamente -¿Qué hay de ti Sasha?- la aludida se sonrojó -¿Nos ayudarás?- bastó con imaginarse a su amiga con las mejillas tiernamente manchadas de harina y su angelical sonrisa para aceptar hacerla de pinche en la cocina.

-Esta tiene que ser una navidad inolvidable- decía Kendra –cariño, ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos?- le preguntó a Gerald. Helga sonrió de lado con el pensamiento que cruzó su mente "_Lista Kendra, muy lista. Esperas que el pelos de borrego invite a Phoebe_", ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas, casi eran visibles los rayos que se dedicaban una a la otra. El moreno sintió una gota deslizarse por la parte posterior de su cabeza, y suspiró desganado, su madre podía ser bastante infantil cuando se enneciaba con una idea.

-¿Tú qué opinas Helga?- le preguntó a la rubia, obligándola a posar sus ojos en él y olvidarse momentáneamente de la madre de su amigo -¿Quieres que pasen un rato aquí los demás?- Helga se sintió ligeramente halagada de que consultara para eso su opinión, finalmente, era la casa de Gerald y él podría haberla ignorado sin ningún problema.

-Podríamos proponerlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sólo esperaba que con lo molesta que estaba cierta oriental, no quisiera asistir a la cena.

-¿Por qué no se dan un baño rápido antes de volver al hospital?- propuso el Comisionado, y ambos aceptaron la idea de buena gana.

Al entrar a la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de los Johanssen para tomar lo que necesitaba para ducharse, no pudo evitar sentir que le pertenecía a una Helga en otra vida. Ya no era virgen. Dejó que lentamente su cerebro hiciera las paces con esa idea. Había sido un arranque. Un impulso. Una necesidad. No se arrepentía, pero sí tenía la vaga sensación de haber perdido algo importante.

Por lo menos, eso que perdió ahora le pertenecía a Gerald.

Los colores le subieron al rostro y la rubia se aventó en la cama y mordió una almohada antes de dejar salir grititos emocionados que la habrían dejado en vergüenza si alguien los escuchara porque era una reacción bastante infantil.

Se dio vuelta, quedando bocaarriba, clavando la mirada en el techo. Pensar que en Seattle estuvo en una posición similar con el peso del atractivo cuerpo de Gerald sobre ella… con su virilidad presionada contra sus muslos, esperando que ella le permitiera penetrarla, con esa sonrisa suya que pondría a temblar las rodillas de cualquier incauta desprevenida, y ese brillo en sus ojos, con sólo esa mirada, el moreno había conseguido que su cuerpo reaccionara excitándose, era un par de ojos que ocultaban juguetonamente deseo y pasión que ella despertaba, que iban dirigidos a ella… recordó el camino que hicieron sus fuertes manos por su cuerpo, tomándola sin pudor, acariciándola con devoción… recordó sus besos, fervorosos, apasionantes y que hacían que ese lugar entre sus piernas se humedeciera, aún en contra de su voluntad.

-Oye, Helga- la rubia soltó un grito al ser tomada desprevenida, con una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón y la blusa medio desabrochada, acostada sobre su cama soltando suspiros placenteros. Gerald la miraba con sorpresa desmedida.

-¿¡Qué quieres Geraldo!?- vociferó, arrojándole una almohada lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose pudorosa por ridículo que sonara que justamente él despertara esa sensación en ella, siendo que habían compartido lecho durante la madrugada del día anterior.

-Ah… eh… yo… e-es que… ah- se había quedado en blanco, lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente era la imagen de la rubia acariciando su propio cuerpo, dándose placer a ella misma.

-¡Criminal! ¿Se te olvidó cómo se habla el español o qué? ¡Largo de mi cuarto!- y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta en las narices del chico. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, pulsando, latiéndole desesperado. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar en posición fetal en el suelo. Su madre estaba enferma, su padre se comportaba como un cavernícola peleando con los padres de sus amigos, Harold y Lorenzo hospitalizados, Brian dolido por el comentario del inútil de Park y ahora… ahora eso… ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba de esa forma con ella?

Brian se sobresaltó al sentir que una mano apretaba su hombro derecho, se giró en redondo para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de su novia. Lila lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos como esmeraldas recién pulidas debajo de esas guirnaldas que eran sus pestañas. El castaño suspiró.

-Pensé que te vería en la cafetería o con Harold, ¿Por qué has venido al jardín interior?- la pelirroja se sorprendió cuando lo sintió dejar caer su peso en ella y colocar su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Aah… deja que… aah… me quede así… aah… un momento… aah… por favor- Lila se sonrojó. Su pulso acelerándose –me relaja… aah… tu aroma- y fue suficiente para que la chica sintiera que su corazón estallaba en su pecho.

-Oh, Brian- exclamó con voz soñadora –Siempre contarás conmigo, para cualquier cosa- y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba helando. El aire frío auguraba una pronta nevada, las bajas temperaturas escaldaban la piel descubierta, pero ambos sentían una creciente calidez en su interior. Ya no estaban solos. Ni volverían a estarlo nunca.

Marcy, Mary, Agatha y Sheena, repartían el almuerzo que habían llevado a sus amigos en la cafetería.

Phoebe, Patty, Park, Nadine, Sid, Stinky, Olga, Rex y Eugene, comían alegremente.

Marcy se percató de que Arnold se encontraba algo alejado, con el celular, llamando insistentemente a alguien que parecía no estar respondiendo.

-¿No comerás?- le preguntó al acercarse, el rubio se sorprendió al verla, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que llegó con Sheena y las demás.

-No tengo apetito- pareció compungido. Normalmente, Marcy se retiraría, indiferente a lo que decidiera su interlocutor, no era una persona entrometida. De hecho, podría considerarse que era bastante egocéntrica, no prestaba mucha atención a los demás, al menos que tuviera que ver con ella. Pero la expresión melancólica, como de héroe trágico de alguna novela literaria épica, terminó por imposibilitarle el alejarse de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por esa chica que te gusta?- Arnold la miró con sorpresa, como si no hubiese esperado que ella recordara lo que le había confesado durante la fiesta de Rhonda, o quizás sintiendo que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese periodo de tiempo como para que ella le prestara atención a un detalle tan banal comparado a lo que vivían sus compañeros.

-En realidad- pensó en responderle que no era asunto suyo… pero se detuvo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que sonaría muy rudo de su parte. Así que suspiró, y decidió ser sincero con la castaña –Sí, tiene que ver con la chica que me gusta… de hecho le estoy llamando y no me responde… Harold despertó y no sé si ella está enterada, ni siquiera sé por qué se fue… aparece y sale de mi vida como…- el rubio soltó una exclamación frustrada al no encontrar palabras adecuadas para definir cómo se sentía.

-¿Pasó algo para que ella no quiera contestar tus llamadas?- el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con ella en la que le decía que deseaba recuperarla, la reacción de la rubia no fue alentadora, pero por lo menos no lo había rechazado definitivamente.

-Quizás la asusté- respondió pensativo –quizás fui demasiado directo… no lo sé… no sé cómo hablar con ella, y cada vez que intento acercarme, volver a conocernos, ella me rehúye- Marcy asintió.

-Deberías dejar de presionarla. Y recuerda que las acciones dicen más que las palabras- la chica palmeó la espalda del rubio en un gesto de camaradería –aunque una huelga de hambre para que te haga caso me parece que también funciona, por si quieres seguir utilizando esa estrategia- su voz cargada de sarcasmo, y arrancándole una sonrisa a Arnold.

-Ya sé por qué me recuerdas a ella- Marcy la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Sabes? Empieza a molestarme que me digas eso cada que nos encontramos- Arnold sonrió divertido.

-No es mi intención, pero ahora entiendo por qué no puedo evitar decírtelo. Hablar contigo ahora, es como hablar con ella cuando… bueno, cuando ella me hablaba- y su sonrisa se tornó irónica.

-La chica que te gusta… ¿Es Helga Pataki?- el rubio asintió –Ella es genial… tienes buen gusto- y ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad –en fin… sé que negándote a comer no conseguirás que alguien como ella te conteste el teléfono, así que deberías unírtenos… no todos son tan antipáticos como yo, y podrían apreciar tu presencia- el rubio soltó una carcajada –Si quieres, después de llenar el estómago, puedes hablarme más de la tragicomedia en la que se ha convertido tu vida mi buen amigo- el de cabeza de balón se detuvo a mirarla, sorprendido del sustantivo que usó para referirse a él, deteniendo su andar hacia la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos almorzaban -¿Qué?- inquirió la castaña, algo confundida.

-No… no es nada- y sonrió de mejor humor, si podía conseguir que esa huraña chica le llamara amigo, quizás no todo estaba perdido con la rubia Pataki.

Después de un par de mordidas a su croissant, su celular vibró en su bolsillo…

¡Helga le estaba devolviendo la llamada!

Casi se atraganta con el trozo que tenía en la boca, Sid comenzó a golpearle la espalda intentando que se desobstruyera su garganta, Patty intentó detenerlo, recordando el curso de primeros auxilios que tomaban de manera obligatoria y mensual en su universidad, hacer eso no ayudaba y podía generar que el objeto terminara por tapar las vías aéreas, Phoebe le insistía que mirara hacia arriba y el rubio sólo podía pensar en que había perdido la llamada de Helga.

-Vaya… qué extraño… para haber insistido con 13 llamadas perdidas, el cabeza de balón no me contesta- hablaba consigo misma, como acostumbraba de vez en cuando desde pequeña. Observó por la ventana… el cielo prometía una blanca navidad… aunque odiaba el frío, disfrutaba mucho la belleza de los copos de nieve y del paisaje blanco en el que se convertía la ciudad.

Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar una navidad en particular en la que se propuso a sí misma darle el mejor regalo a Arnold. El cristal se empañó son su exhalación y con una suave sonrisa en los labios, llevó su dedo a la ventana, dibujando un balón de futbol… Ahora, aquella época le parecía idílica comparada a los hechos recientes en su vida. No quería regresar al hospital… y al mismo tiempo, se moría de ganas de ver a Harold, ojalá Patty no estuviera molesta por lo que Park había dicho, besar a Harold en aquel momento le pareció lo correcto. No podía recordar ahora qué la había hecho pensar que era una buena idea, pero sí recordaba los temblorosos y resecos labios de su amigo contra los de ella. En su infantil mente, estaba agradeciéndole, agradeciendo que la defendiera, aunque fuera de algo que él mismo provocó, agradeciendo que reparó su posesión más valiosa… Nunca hubo malicia… Patty parecía ser dura como una roca, podía parecer que era un roble imposible de doblar por la mitad, pero sabía que esa muralla tenía sus grietas a través de las cuales se colaban las flechas y terminaban por hacerle daño de todas formas.

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar. El dibujo del balón se había desvanecido del cristal. Escuchó la voz de Gerald, amortiguada por la puerta que los separaba.

-¿Helga? ¿Nos vamos?- aún no se había cambiado, su única prenda era la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Súbitamente, recordó el bochorno de haber sido descubierta por el moreno en un momento privado y enrojeció hasta lo anatómicamente improbable.

-¡Espérame en la estancia! ¡Ya voy!- se sintió aliviada cuando lo escuchó alejarse. Le mortificaba pensar en que tendría que hacer con él el viaje en auto al hospital.

Finalmente, los chicos consiguieron que Arnold dejara de atragantarse y ahora reían de lo ocurrido. Fue en ese momento en el que el médico de Lorenzo cruzó las puertas de la cafetería.

-Chicos… ¡Lorenzo ha despertado!- exclamó aliviado de llevarles buenas noticias al grupo de jóvenes adultos. Se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, y el grupo encabezado por Rhonda marchó a toda prisa a la habitación. La pelinegra jadeaba cuando cruzó el umbral que la separaba de su mejor amigo, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, siendo revisado por un médico y una enfermera asistente. En cuanto Lorenzo la vio, todo su rostro se iluminó como árbol de navidad.

-Vaya, parece ser que ya llegó tu novia… verla era lo que te hacía falta, ¿verdad?- comentó pícaramente el doctor, codeando a la enfermera que rio con el comentario -¡Ah! Lo que daría por ser joven de nuevo y enamorarme como se enamora uno a su edad- continuó diciendo el médico, sonrojando al par de pelinegros –De verdad que la juventud es maravillosa… no como mi ex mujer, esa arpía me quitó todo en el divorcio y ahora sale con mi mejor amigo y me condiciona las visitas a mi hija… ¡Púdrete en el infierno Romina!- Todos en la habitación tenían similares expresiones de confusión –Te dejaré con tus amigos Lorenzo, volveré en un rato más para verificar que todo continúe en orden- y el pelinegro sonrió despidiéndose cortésmente del profesionista.

-¡Lorenzo! Qué alivio que estés bien, no tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos todos, ¿Cierto, chicos?- Sheena se le había adelantado a Rhonda, dejándola con la boca abierta, escrito en todo el rostro que tenía la intención de decir algo.

-Sí… y nos alegra mucho de ver que has despertado- aseguró Sid.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a los padres de Lorenzo, ¿no?- opinó Phoebe, siendo secundada por Patty.

-Lo que necesita este chico es calma y espacio para respirar… opino que, los que sobramos aquí, nos despidamos y partamos. Mañana podemos pasar de nuevo- declaró Marcy.

-Tiene razón, no creo que sea bueno para Lorenzo abrumarlo con tantas visitas- estuvo de acuerdo Stinky.

Uno a uno, fueron despidiéndose. Rhonda esperó pacientemente… el último en acercarse a la cama del pelinegro fue Arnold.

-Espero que te recuperes por completo- Lorenzo le sonrió a su amigo de la infancia.

-Tenía muchos años sin saber de ti- habló con esfuerzo.

-Tranquilo, tendremos muchos años más para saberlo todo… descansa…- y chocaron puños antes de que el rubio saliera dejando solos al par de pelinegros. Rhonda había estado demasiado alterada la última hora, demasiado frenética… ojalá que hablar con el chico la tranquilizara, podría terminar enfermando si no. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Co-cómo te sientes?- preguntó tímida la unigénita Lloyd, con cierto temor de que la reacción del pelinegro fuera similar a la de Harold, que le dijera que no quería verla.

-Bien… si consideras… que… me abrieron la cabeza- la sonrisa afable en su rostro no fue suficiente para sosegar el miedo que paralizaba a la joven -¿Quieres explicarme lo que me pasó?- le dijo, parecía costarle girar el cuello para verla, así que la pelinegra caminó hasta quedar frente a él y evitarle ese esfuerzo.

-Bueno… Curly… él pensó que entre tú y yo… te atacó en la fiesta que había en mi casa- el pelinegro asintió con comprensión en su mirada.

-Lo bueno es que nadie más resultó herido- y esa afirmación hizo que el corazón de Rhonda se contrajera en su pecho dolorosamente. Pensar en Harold ardía en la boca de su estómago.

-Lo bueno es que tú estás bien ahora- intentó sonreír pero no pudo, y le fue imposible evitar que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

-Rhonda… te conozco bien… ¿Qué te está molestando?- y sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas libremente.

Le contó a Lorenzo todo. De principio a fin. Porque su historia con Harold probablemente ya tenía un fin.

Arnold caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Harold, quería visitar a su amigo, aunque hubiera pasado algún tiempo sin que hayan hablado. Al llegar a la antesala se encontró con Gerald y Helga que venían de dirección contraria pero tenían el mismo destino que el rubio, parecían incómodos uno al lado del otro.

-Arnoldo, tenía una ridícula cantidad de llamadas perdidas tuyas… ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó la rubia en cuanto se hallaron frente a frente… el moreno frunció el ceño.

-En realidad sí- el rubio observó de reojo a Gerald, complacido de notar lo molesto que estaba de que Helga le estuviera hablando directamente –Lorenzo ya ha despertado- la expresión del rostro de la rubia cambió notablemente, sonreía genuinamente aliviada, una sonrisa bella que cautivó al joven con cabeza de balón, y de forma espontánea y porque la alegría la invadía, soltó una exclamación de júbilo y abrazó al portador de la noticia.

-¡Eso es fenomenal!- exclamó la menor de las Pataki, separándose del chico. El abrazo duró un par de segundos para molestia del rubio y un poco de alivio del moreno, que hubiera preferido que el abrazo ni siquiera hubiera pasado -¿Y podemos visitarlo en el ala de neurología?- preguntó Helga.

-Es que…- y Arnold les explicó lo que hicieron para poder evitar que Lorenzo se expusiera durante un traslado de dos horas.

-Qué bien que Lorenzo esté mejorando- exclamó Gerald –primero podemos visitar a Harold para darle tiempo de platicar con Rhonda a solas- el moreno se acercó con la intención de tomar la mano de la rubia, pero fue interceptado por el cuerpo de Arnold que se paró entre los dos.

-Me parece bien, vayamos- agregó, de frente al rostro de Helga y señaló el pasillo por el que debían continuar su andar hacia la habitación de Harold. Gerald tuvo que controlar los impulsos homicidas que se intensificaban por ratos en contra de su antiguo mejor amigo.

El trío anduvo el tramo que faltaba por recorrer y se encontraron con la familia Berman.

Harold sonrió gratamente sorprendido de ver a sus amigos frente a él.

-¡Helga! ¡Gerald! ¡Arnold!- su sonrisa se ensanchó –qué gusto verlos… aunque ojalá fuera bajo otras circunstancias- la rubia se acercó a su lado y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-No digas tonterías, que justo ahora, verte despierto me parece la mejor circunstancia dado lo que pasó en esa fiesta- la expresión del chico se ensombreció un poco ante el recuerdo de Rhonda.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Arnold.

-Claro… aunque quiera olvidarlo- su mirada se tornó atormentada y el rubio intentó traer de nuevo el ambiente ameno que había en la habitación, pero Gerald se adelantó.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta? Porque mi familia quiere que pasen nochebuena y navidad con nosotros, no hay mucho espacio, pero tenerlos ahí sería genial- Harold sonrió.

-El doctor dijo que si continuo así, puede ser que mañana al mediodía esté volviendo a casa- Marilyn expresó lo feliz que eso la ponía –Y gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero pasar esas fechas con mis padres… nos podemos ver después- y le sonrió al moreno, el tema anterior había quedado olvidado.

-Tú también puedes venir- ambos rubios se giraron hacia Gerald sorprendidos –Estás cordialmente invitado Arnold… nos vamos a divertir muchísimo- y Harold tuvo escalofríos… ¿Qué pretendía Gerald? Después de todo, aun no olvidaba lo que escuchó decir a Arnold en esa llamada… en la dichosa fiesta. Y Harold era 100% Team Gerald, pero, para él, el moreno acababa de hacerse touchdown él mismo.

Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una receta para el desastre, una cena navideña con esos tres sentados a la misma mesa, no podría resultar en otra cosa que no fuera drama.


	33. Chapter 29

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la popular caricatura Hey Arnold, del creativo Craig Barttlet. Excepto aquellos que no reconozcan, esos me los he inventado.**

**Gracias por la paciencia. ¿Les ha pasado que están tan enojados, tan indignados por algo, que momentos después no recuerdan lo que hicieron durante ese periodo de tiempo con exactitud? Algo así me pasó, y no podía encontrar el cargador de mi computadora portátil, durante ese lapsus de ardiente ira condenatoria, lo había metido en una gaveta con mi ropa, y después no me acordaba de haberlo hecho.**

**¡Ha sido desesperante! Pero finalmente lo hallé, y lo único que saqué en claro de esta experiencia es que no debo dejarme llevar por esas emociones negativas, me hace falta mucha inteligencia emocional y un amigo me envió este proverbio de Lao Tse que quería compartir con ustedes "Aquel que conoce a los demás es inteligente, el que se conoce a sí mismo es iluminado. Aquel que domina a los demás es fuerte, el que se domina a sí mismo es poderoso. Aquel que se contenta es rico, el que se esfuerza sin cesar es voluntarioso. Aquel que permanece en su puesto, vive largamente. El que muere y no perece, es eterno". Después de leerlo me di cuenta que las acciones de otros escapan de mi control, que yo sólo puedo gobernarme a mí, y a través de mis acciones influir en las de los demás. Quise dejarlo aquí por si le es de utilidad a alguien. Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, los leía en mi celular XD**

**Revaca27: gracias por comenzar a seguir la historia, espero no te decepcionen los siguientes capítulos, que la aventura empieza a llegar a puerto finalmente. Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, me has alegrado el día. Esperaré a por ver si dejas algún review sobre lo que te parece este capítulo.**

**Nimia Forctis: Yo también soy team Gerald. Pero aún pienso hacerlos sufrir un poquito más. Así la fruta es más dulce cuando se prueba. Y también me da ternura que ahora haya cierta incomodidad, me pasó que suele haberla cuando quieres pasar de tener una amistad a una relación romántica y tienes ese temor de que todo te explote en la cara y te quedes sin novio y sin mejor amigo. Espero que estés disfrutando de la historia. XD me hiciste reír con eso de "pobre chico está volviendo de la casi muerte" originalmente iba a haber un funeral, pero me he encariñado tanto con Lorenzo que tuve que cambiar eso. Espero conocer tu opinión sobre este capítulo, saludos.**

**S Sandra SD: Jajajaja eso, come to the dark side, ¡Súmate al team Gerald! Qué gusto me da que te haya gustado el giro de los acontecimientos, sobre la cena, decidí dejarlo en puntos suspensivos en este capítulo también, para que se cuezan en su propio jugo a la expectativa de lo que tengo planeado para esta parejita. Y como te lo mencioné, me encantó tu idea de hacer sufrir a Arnold, lo pensaré seriamente.**

**AdyTema: ¡Hola de nuevo! Esa escena fue inspirada en hechos reales, no me sucedió a mí, pero sí a una persona cercana, siempre me pareció divertido aunque a la persona en cuestión no tanto, y creo que a Helga tampoco. Gracias por dejarme tu review, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia, sé que la pareja no es cannon, pero al ver la película de la jungla empecé a verlos cada vez más como una pareja con potencial. ¡Me encanta que le hayas dado una oportunidad a MaryMorante! Es de mis historias favoritas, espero que la estés disfrutando. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también, y me dejes saber tu opinión. Saludos y no olvides cuidarte mucho.**

**Mario DV: La verdad... fue un poco improvisado porque el borrador que tenía originalmente, tenía un final muy diferente para Lorenzo. Pero escribir sobre él, sobre todo en Before Chronicles me ha llevado a querer mucho al personaje, y luego pensé que sería interesante manejar las interacciones entre él y las hermanas Pataki... ya verás lo que pasará, aunque no me molestaría escuchar tus teorías. Sabes que disfruto leyéndolas. Gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia, me halagas mucho, y como siempre, me alegras la vida con tus reviews. Espero que estés muy bien en las condiciones actuales del mundo, y que por lo menos te pueda arrancar una sonrisa con mis ocurrencias.**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo 29, Gracias a todos.**

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico?- preguntó un confundido rubio. La relación entre ellos había alcanzado un punto de animosidad en el que, una invitación a su casa a pasar nochebuena podría ser cualquier otra cosa excepto una invitación a su casa a pasar nochebuena. Helga pareció tener la intención de intervenir, pero Harold la tomó de la mano para atraer su atención y cuando hicieron contacto visual, el chico negó suavemente con la cabeza… No era buena idea que la razón del resentimiento entre esos dos saliera en defensa de alguno, o de ninguno.

-No- el rostro de Gerald era inescrutable, tenía la expresión que muchos maestros del póker buscan perfeccionar a lo largo de su carrera en el juego de azar y estrategia –Te estoy diciendo en serio que puedes sumarte a la celebración de mi familia… Si no quieres venir, no vengas, no estás obligado- y Arnold sintió un tic en su párpado izquierdo, aquello en vez de una amigable conversación le parecía el despliegue del equivalente militar a una estratagema y que buscar una respuesta para continuarla, le daba la sensación de tener que cruzar un campo de minas ocultas. Hicieron contacto visual, y parecía que en los ojos del rubio había un mar embravecido que empequeñecía ante la intensidad de la mirada del moreno, que se había oscurecido un par de tonos y le recordaba al rubio a un par de agujeros negros que podrían consumir cualquier cosa que entrara en su campo gravitacional.

-Qué amable es Gerald, ¿Verdad amor?- interrumpió el duelo de miradas la señora Berman, que no soportaba más el tenso silencio que se formó en la habitación. Solía ver a ese par de jóvenes en su infancia ser inseparables y vivir aventuras con un brillo muy diferente al que ahora se dedicaban uno a otro, era triste ver lo que el tiempo podía provocar en una relación –Tu familia siempre ha sido un pilar en nuestra comunidad- Jerry intentaba comunicarle con su lenguaje corporal a su esposa que parara de hablar, y había dejado atrás la idea de ser sutil, ahora agitaba sus brazos intentando llamar la atención de su mujer, sin éxito –deberías aceptar la invitación, estoy segura de que tus abuelos estarán muy contentos de ver a los Johanssen- Marilyn sonrió, segura de haber hecho la buena obra del mes con aquella intervención. Helga sentía que se había tragado un saco de piedras. Harold habría dado cualquier cosa por ser sólo un avestruz con la cabeza enterrada, de la vergüenza que sentía del comportamiento de sus progenitores. Jerry desistió de sus intentos por frenar a la mujer ¿Qué más daba? Aunque parecía casi increíble que Marilyn no se hubiese percatado de que esos dos no podían estar en la misma habitación sin enrarecer el ambiente, fuera cual fuera la razón.

-Tiene razón Señora Berman- habló por fin el rubio.

-¿La tiene?- preguntaron Helga, Harold y Jerry, con similares tonos de incredulidad.

-Sí. A mis abuelos les hará muy feliz pasar a saludar a tu familia en nochebuena, Gerald- casi escupe el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo.

-Me parece fantástico, Arnold- El moreno fulminaba a su interlocutor con la mirada, y la menor de las Pataki no se desmayaba sólo porque Harold la aferraba con fuerza de la mano, manteniéndola con los pies sobre la tierra.

En otra habitación del hospital, dos pelinegros intentaban resolver su propio asunto inconcluso, inmersos en una confesión por parte de la Wellington Lloyd acerca de lo que pretendió que pasara al dejarlo quedar en su casa.

-Cielos, Rhonda. No me habría imaginado que Harold era tu novio si no me lo dices tú misma- fue lo único que se encontró capaz de decir. ¿Qué otra cosa podría añadir? La joven de la que había pasado media vida enamorado acababa de confesarle que solamente lo usó para confundir lo suficiente a sus padres para que no la desheredaran por salir con Harold, que recibió un balazo por ella y que al despertar le pidió tiempo… ¿Cuál era la convención social para alguien en su posición?

-Debes odiarme- expresó con desgana, lo peor que podría pasarle es que dos de los tres hombres más importantes de su vida decidieran que no quieren verla ni hablarle.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió con mucha convicción el pelinegro –quiero decir- Lorenzo intentó erguirse un poco más en la cama, pero una punzada en la cabeza no se lo permitió, Rhonda acudió inmediatamente a su lado y le pidió que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, con una expresión de genuina preocupación por él tatuada en el rostro -¿Ves? ¿Cómo podría odiarte?- la pelinegra alzó su mirada, enzarzándola con la del chico, que ahora brillaba de manera peculiar –Tú te preocupas por mí, y me cuidas… eres mi mejor amiga aun cuando yo me alejé todos estos años, ni siquiera estuve ahí para ti cuando me enteré lo que pasó en el baile de graduación de tu preparatoria- Lorenzo estiró una temblorosa mano para rozar la mejilla de la pelinegra –tú eres quien debería odiarme y no lo haces, ¿Por qué lo haría yo?- los ojos acuosos de la chica se desviaron en ese momento… no quería que Lorenzo la viera llorar. No quería preocuparlo más –No estoy en esta cama por tu culpa… estoy aquí porque Curly me atacó… Deja de castigarte- delicadamente, tomó su mentón y volvió a girar el rostro de la chica para verla directamente cuando le dijera lo que había en su corazón –Yo… siempre he estado enamorado de ti- Rhonda se tensó, encontrando sólo verdad en los ojos de su amigo -y eso no cambió nunca y comienzo a pensar que no cambiará…-la chica estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, no estaba segura de lo que quería decirle, pero no soportó el atisbo de dolor que se coló en sus pupilas -Así que, si no puedes corresponder esos sentimientos, por lo menos, no te agobies por mí, no quiero ser razón para que derrames más lágrimas- Rhonda emuló la amarga sonrisa del chico, a veces olvidaba que sólo tenían 20 años… no era necesario que tuvieran todas las respuestas ahora.

Gerald invitó al resto de la pandilla a la cena de nochebuena en su casa, Marcy dijo que ella se daría una vuelta después de visitar, son sus padres, a su abuela, Patty prefería pasar ese día en casa, Park rodó los ojos y dijo que estaba seguro que esa invitación no era extensible para él, Gerald lo miró como diciendo "_eres un maldito genio, claro que no iba dirigida para ti_", Sheena, Nadine, Lila y Agatha preguntaron si podían llegar por la mañana para ayudar a preparar la cena para tantas personas, Sid y Stinky bromearon con que si la fiesta era de traje, ellos llevarían su hambre, Olga se mantuvo abrazada a Helga como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento y no la soltaba a pesar de las protestas de su hermana, pero alcanzó a afirmar que los Pataki estarían ahí, evidentemente; Mary se disculpó pero su madre era muy estricta respecto a que esa celebración era para estar en familia, que al día siguiente quizás se pasara por ahí y podía conseguir que su padre les permitiera ir a su campo de Gotcha para que descargaran frustraciones pasando un buen rato el día 25, a todos les pareció una idea fenomenal.

El segundo hijo del matrimonio Johanssen se acercó a Brian, mientras los demás conversaban ultimando detalles, Sid y Stinky iban a visitar a Harold y Rex se dirigía a la habitación de Lorenzo.

-Brian- el castaño levantó la mirada encontrándose con el moreno – ¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas?- aquello le pareció muy extraño, la curiosidad le hizo aceptar la petición de su amigo, lo invitó a seguirlo al jardín interior del hospital para poder tener privacidad, la cantidad de visitantes era demasiada alta.

-Aaah… ¿De qué quieres… aah… hablar?- preguntó impaciente cuando el silencio entre ellos se prolongó por un considerable tiempo, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Sé que… lo que dijo Park te ha molestado un poco - el castaño desvió la mirada al entender el tema del que Gerald quería hablar, casualmente lo único de lo que él no quería hablar–… pero Helga no disfrutaría la navidad si tú no estás ahí- Brian pareció sorprendido con las palabras de su amigo.

-Estarás… aaah… tú- no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en su voz, había estado negándose a aceptar lo que pasaba frente a él y no podía continuar engañándose a sí mismo –Después de todo… aah… te besó- el moreno endureció su gesto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Brainny- la advertencia en la voz del moreno pasó inadvertida para el de lentes, que continuó externando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Aah… ahora entiendo por qué… aah… fuiste a buscarme… aah… a casa de Robert… aah… querías que yo… aah… te confirmara algo que… aah… tú sabes que no es verdad- Gerald apretó ambos puños y presionó sus molares, intentando contenerse –Para mí… aah… es evidente que si ustedes… aah… se besaron, no pudo ser… aah… en nuestra infancia… aah… o adolescencia, cuando tú y Phoebe estaban… aah… juntos, y tampoco mucho antes… aah… porque Arnold estaba en Hillwood- Los ojos del moreno brillaron peligrosamente –Así que… aah… debió pasar uno de estos días… aah… porque si hubiera pasado en Londres… aah… Helga no hubiese aceptado… aah… mudarse contigo- una imperceptible sonrisa se formó lentamente en el rostro del moreno.

-Muy impresionante Sherlock… pero no es algo que te incumba- Brian lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que Gerald le hablaba de esa forma –Además… me parece hipócrita de tu parte que te molestes porque te ocultó que besó a otros chicos, cuando tú le ocultas tu relación con Lila- y el castaño boqueó, impactado de haber sido pillado… Él fue muy cuidadoso, y no creía que Marcy o Arnold fueran de lenguas sueltas a contarle, y eran los únicos que sabían. Aunque quizás con los días que habían pasado en el hospital más de alguno se dio cuenta.

-¿Cómo… aah… lo sabes?- preguntó Brian.

-Basta con ver las miradas de soslayo que se dedican constantemente. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo terminaron las cosas la última vez que le ocultaste que Lila te gustaba?- los colores desaparecieron del rostro del castaño ante el recuerdo –la madre de Helga está muy enferma, y… es muy probable que sea la última navidad que pasen juntas- era la primera vez que Brian no podía leer las intenciones de Gerald –ella te necesita… te quiere mucho… por favor… deja esto de lado por un momento y visítanos mañana en la noche- el moreno puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y le sonrió afablemente, aunque esa sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

Brainny asintió después de unos segundos en silencio, le parecía que algo estaba molestando al Johanssen, pero no pudo preguntarle al respecto porque los demás les llamaron para que volvieran.

Ese martes por la mañana era 24 de diciembre.

En la casa de los Johanssen se vivía un bullicioso despertar, y siendo que ese día tendrían demasiados invitados, que probablemente no entrarían en la casa, Peter y Marcus, los tíos de Gerald, eran los encargados de conseguir una carpa, mesas y sillas para rentar y colocar en el amplio jardín de la residencia.

Tairisha y Kendra corrieron a todos los del género masculino de la cocina en cuanto Lila, Nadine, Sheena y Agatha llegaron para ayudar a preparar la cena. Nadine comentó que los padres de Rhonda ofrecerían el baile de nochebuena que siempre acostumbraban y que, después de contarle a los señores Mota de Larrea dónde estaba Lorenzo y que comprobaran su buena salud, asistirían a casa de los Lloyd. A Melissa le pareció que dejar a su hijo solo en esa fecha era despreciable.

Comenzaron a preparar los alimentos, y rápidamente se hizo notorio que Helga no tenía el don culinario, sobre todo cuando le pidieron que vigilara el hervor de la pasta y en lugar de al dente, tenían como resultado un engrudo similar al que se usaba para pegar el periódico en la elaboración de las típicas piñatas mexicanas.

Y cuando confundió la azúcar refinada con la sal y se la puso a la crema de apio que sería la entrada de la cena… Ese fue el momento en el que Tairisha le sugirió que ayudara a colocar los platos en las mesas cuando estuvieran listas.

-A mí me parece adorable que no puedas hacer ni siquiera lo básico bien- le dijo Nadine, antes de que abandonara la cocina, ganándose una expresión de odio de parte de Helga que contra todo pronóstico le arrancó una carcajada a la bronceada rubia –Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace días- Helga alzó una ceja intrigada, ellas no tenían una relación cercana ¿Qué podría querer decirle? Nadine le hizo una seña de que le siguiera, y cuando estuvieron al pie de la escalera, suficientemente alejadas de la marabunta de mujeres que intentaba trabajar en la reducida cocina de la casa Johanssen, ambas rubias hicieron contacto visual -¿A ti… te gusta Gerald?- la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la menor de las Patakis que enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¿¡Eso a ti qué rayos te importa!? Criminal, Nadine, ¿No te enseñaron a meterte en tus propios asuntos y dejar en paz a los demás?- la otra rubia la miró impávida, sin amedrentarse por la reacción de Helga.

-Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser… Phoebe es tu mejor amiga- Helga hizo una expresión de dolor ante lo dicho por su compañera –pero… quería decirte que… decidas lo que decidas, elijas no arrepentirte- la menor de las Pataki la vio con sorpresa –si alguna vez necesitas a alguien fuera de todo ese drama que te escuche y te dé su opinión objetiva… puedes contar conmigo- y sonriéndole, le dio un amistoso apretón en el brazo derecho y se giró en redondo para volver a la cocina –Y deberías darte una ducha, no sé cómo conseguiste terminar con harina en el cabello si ni siquiera estamos usándola- añadió entre risas antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Helga sonrió conmovida. Por lo menos, no estaba sola en esa decisión.

Gerald estaba de pie en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Helga, indeciso entre tocar o irse de ahí, antes de parecer un poco obsesivo…

-Ella está en la cocina con las demás… si quieres robarle su ropa interior, éste es el momento- la voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y encontrarse con la expresión de burla en su rostro, provocó que su vergüenza incrementara.

-¡No estaba pensando hacer eso!- aunque, ahora que Jamie O. lo había mencionado, no podía decir que la idea no rondaba su mente en esos momentos.

-Hey, tranquilo- elevó ambas manos en señal de rendición –Sólo estoy bromeando, sé que mi hermanito no es ningún pervertido- y tomándolo bruscamente de la nuca, bajó su cabeza para frotar sus nudillos en su coronilla.

-¡Déjame!- se quejó empujándolo. Los nervios volvían cuando pensó en que quizás Helga lo había escuchado gritar, pero se calmó en cuanto recordó que Jamie O. había dicho que estaba en la cocina. El recuerdo de la última vez que abrió la puerta de esa habitación y la encontró tendida en su cama, arqueándose de placer mientras se acariciaba y soltaba suspiros de placer, incrementó exponencialmente su nivel de ansiedad -¡Ve a molestar a alguien más!- y el mayor soltó una carcajada.

-¡Estás enamorado, hermano!- le gritó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. El peso de sus palabras cayendo como un martillo sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró, intentando sosegarse. Si Helga no estaba en su habitación, podía aplazar la conversación que tenía pendiente.

La noche anterior, al volver a casa, habían discutido en el cuarto de Gerald.

Helga fue a buscarlo a medianoche y le reclamó por haber invitado a Arnold sin decirle antes, y admitía que no estaba orgulloso de su reacción. Haberla culpado porque no le dirigió la palabra después del incidente, no fue para nada justo. Y que ella le dijera que le parecía que hizo aquello sólo para poder invitar a Phoebe y que ella no opinara al respecto, le revolvía las entrañas.

¿Helga estaba celosa? ¿Había insinuado que la presencia de la oriental en la cena la pondría celosa? ¿O sólo eran desvaríos suyos en su urgente búsqueda de hallar señales que le indicaran que lo quería más que a cierto rubio?

Frustrado, se frotó con vehemencia el rostro, gruñendo.

La rubia se fue en la madrugada, airada y refunfuñando, ofendida y molesta. Y a él, le hubiese gustado salir corriendo tras ella para girarla y estrellar sus labios, besándolos como ansiaba desde que dejaron la habitación de hotel en Seattle. Pero sólo pensar en la escena que protagonizaron los dos rubios cuando Arnold le dio la noticia sobre Lorenzo a Helga, le hacía sentir que la sangre se le convertía en lava hirviendo, ansiosa por arrasar con todo a su paso, como la erupción del Krakatoa en Indonesia, 1883 que liberó 9 kilómetros cúbicos de magma, congelándolo en su sitio, impidiendo que fuera tras ella…

Y todo se concentraba en la boca de su estómago, provocándole un ardor incandescente que le hacía creer que si tuviera frente a él al unigénito Shortman, sería capaz de sacar fuego por la boca.

Y esperaba que haberlo invitado a su casa diera sus frutos…

Se cercioró que nadie lo estuviera viendo y se coló a la habitación. El aroma característico de la rubia inundó sus fosas nasales… Agua de rosas… Se acercó con curiosidad al buró, en el que reposaba una pequeña libreta de pasta roja. Sabía que no estaba bien husmear, pero parecía que algo ajeno a él había tomado control de sí mismo. Ya estaba molesta con él. Gerald sólo quería encontrar algo que le ayudara a arreglar las cosas.

Al abrirla, casi por la mitad, se encontró con un compendio de frases sueltas, algunas como "_Cuando uno no sabe aun lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo podría conocer lo que es la muerte?_"- Confucio, o "_La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo." - _Epicuro de Samos, "_Algo hay tan evidente como la muerte… y es la vida_"- Charles Chaplin, y algunas otras como "_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas_" –Paulo Coelho, o "_Supe que ser amado no es nada. Que amar, en cambio, lo es todo_" -Hermann Hesse…

Recordó con cariño la primavera de ese año, cuando visitaron Corfú en Grecia con su grupo de amigos de la universidad, Gerald sólo estuvo con ellos unos días porque viajó a Capri, Italia para encontrarse con Phoebe. Ahora recordaba de dónde le parecía conocida esa libreta, era la misma que Helga llevó a ese viaje y por la que Kevin le había preguntado cuando la vio escribiendo en ella.

_-Digamos que es mi todo en uno_\- _respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Unos hombros al descubierto por el bikini sin tirantes que usaba, sobre el que se puso un short de mezclilla desgastado, su piel estaba un poco enrojecida por los rayos de sol, y Gerald podía adivinar, a pesar del sombrero y las gafas de sol, que se la estaba pasando bien._

_-¿Todo en uno?- preguntó Ariana, una pelinegra británica demasiado extrovertida para su propio bien y que se había interesado en la conversación, desviando su atención por primera vez en dos horas del griego sobre el que estaba sentada y hasta hace unos segundos, besaba con vehemencia -¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es alguna costumbre de los estadounidenses?- la rubia se volvió a encoger de hombros, Gerald no entendía por qué no podía apartar la vista de la piel en esa particular zona._

_-No… Sólo significa que uso la libreta para todo, como cuaderno de ideas, cuaderno de lecturas, diario de sueños, colección de citas o frases célebres, cuaderno de recortes, lo que se me ocurra… Mi todo en uno- Kevin sonrió entretenido._

_-¿Y qué escribías justo ahora?- preguntó el rubio, Ariana rodó los ojos, perdiendo un poco el interés y volviendo a besar a su griego._

_-¿Quieres que lo lea?- Gerald sonrió de lado. Sus amigos intentaban tratar a Helga como una más, podía ver cómo se esforzaban, solían decir que era porque veían lo importante que era la rubia para él, pero el moreno se daba cuenta que todos y cada uno, en el fondo, algunos más superficialmente, eran admiradores del trabajo publicado de la chica y siempre que había oportunidad le pedían que recitara o leyera algo._

_-Sí, por favor- ese había sido George, un moreno de ascendencia mestiza, una mezcla entre una británica y un irlandés que le daba rasgos peculiares. Gerald ni siquiera notó en qué momento se acercó a la popa del yate para sentarse con ellos y escuchar._

_-De acuerdo…- Helga tomó la libreta y miró de reojo a su amigo, Gerald sonrió animándola a continuar, esperando pacientemente como los otros a deleitarse con el sonido de su voz –"Las playas griegas tienen el agua más cristalina que mis ojos han tenido la fortuna de contemplar, navegar en ellas puede dar la sensación de estar flotando si observas fijamente el fondo por el tiempo suficiente para terminar cayendo en la ilusión óptica. Es la primera vez que estoy en Corfú, aquí todo parece tan diferente, que juraría que la brisa marina tiene un aroma distinto al de otras playas y otros mares. El yate de la familia de Ariana es lo más lujoso en lo que me he sentado a escribir… intento grabar a fuego en mi mente cada milímetro del paisaje que puedo contemplar desde aquí… no podría pensar en mejor compañía para disfrutar de esta vista, y seguramente mañana todos nos veamos dos tonos más bronceados de lo acostumbrado, pero vale la pena… algo así de hermoso, vale la pena"- cuando terminó de leer, George tenía la boca abierta, Kevin sonreía y Ariana había dejado de besar al griego para darle toda su atención a la rubia. Gerald abrió los ojos lentamente, siempre le gustaba cerrarlos cuando Helga leía, le parecía disfrutar más de la experiencia de esa forma, y los sentimientos que despertaba la voz de la rubia podían estremecerlo hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo._

_-Decir que te odio por tener tanto talento en ese delgado cuerpo ¿Me haría ver como una perra?- la diversión en la voz de Ariana se hizo evidente, y todos rieron cuando el chico griego sobre el que estaba sentada malinterpretó la conversación por su falta de conocimiento del idioma y comenzó a gritar, "Perra, perra" alegremente, como si fuera un cumplido o una razón de celebración._

Ahora que lo recordaba, la tentación de hojearla se volvió más fuerte. Era su todo en uno, ¿Habría escrito ahí algo sobre él? Pero no le fue posible averiguarlo porque Helga entró en ese momento al cuarto, envuelta en una toalla que le quedaba corta, a medio muslo, mojada y oliendo maravillosamente bien.

_Peligrosamente _bien…

Gerald agradeció que el tono de su piel contribuyera a disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Criminal! ¡Casi me da un infarto, Geraldo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el moreno habría preferido no tener que responder a esa pregunta… pero como solían decir que la sinceridad era la mejor política, y siendo que no contaba con la concentración suficiente para formular una excusa creíble por la imagen de la rubia que se le presentaba frente a él, dijo sencillamente la verdad.

-He venido a hablar contigo- bueno, no era una mentira –quiero que arreglemos las cosas, no me gusta que estés molesta conmigo- y eso no era otra cosa que la verdad absoluta.

-¿Y no podías esperar a que me vistiera?- el sarcasmo de Helga sólo avivó lo que ya refulgía en el interior del chico, que se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, como un depredador acorralaría a su presa. La rubia sintió la necesidad de pasar saliva, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-No. De hecho, esa toalla me ofende mucho- y jaló de un extremo, dejando visible el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la dueña de la habitación.

-¡Gerald!- exclamó con sorpresa, intentando llevar sus brazos a las zonas íntimas de su cuerpo para cubrirse, aunque los reflejos del moreno lo hicieron moverse más rápido impidiéndoselo, tomando sus muñecas y alzándole las manos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que pegara la espalda a la puerta de entrada -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó sin poder disimular el nerviosismo y la excitación que le producía, a partes iguales, la situación.

-¿Tú qué crees que hago?- la intensidad en los ojos avellana del moreno estremecieron a Helga. Recordaba vagamente que se suponía que estaba molesta con él, pero perdida en esa mirada como se encontraba, no podía recordar la razón de su enojo. Su cuerpo respondió rápidamente a la presencia del moreno y a su mirada indecorosa que la recorría hambrienta. Intentó tragar de nuevo, sin éxito.

-N-no lo sé- pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, observando cómo esa simple acción parecía enardecer las brasas que ardían en las pupilas del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le susurró al oído con una voz gutural, cavernosa, primitiva, que estimuló cada terminación nerviosa en el cuerpo de Helga… cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, la lengua de Gerald jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja se lo ponía muy difícil… Vaya habilidad que tenía el moreno de cambiar el tema de la conversación…

-Quiero que… pares- dijo con esfuerzo la rubia, el calor que emanaba del moreno era demasiado atrayente. Pero no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo en medio de una discusión sin terminar… no quería sentar un precedente.

-¿Segura?- y no pudo contenerse más. La rubia giró el rostro para unir sus labios en un hambriento beso que buscaba tomar todo lo que el otro tuviera para ofrecer, o lo que no estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer. El moreno abandonó sus muñecas para dirigir ambas manos a su trasero y alzarla en volandas para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas, se sentía desfallecer en medio de un torbellino de placer, cuando escuchó una voz que sintió como un balde de agua helada con cubos de hielo flotando dentro.

-¿Helga, estás ahí?- era Timberly. La rubia tenía los pies en el piso y la toalla alrededor de ella antes de que su mente registrara que alguien le había hablado -¿Puedo pasar?- Helga adoraba a la hermana menor de Gerald, pero justo en ese momento podría fulminarla con sus propias manos por lo que acababa de interrumpir, algo que deseaba tanto que se repitiera que le avergonzaba admitirlo hasta para sí misma.

-Me duché. No estoy vestida, Tim. ¿Es urgente?- respondió sin abrir la puerta, un poco a voz en grito.

-No… no te preocupes, puedo ir a por algo a mi habitación y volver- los pasos alejándose por el pasillo relajaron la tensa postura de Gerald.

-Se ha ido- suspiró el moreno.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué hacías en mi habitación? Y esta vez, quiero que me digas la versión completa de la verdad, sin ninguna alteración- se puso las manos en la cadera, intentando intimidar al chico como hacía en su niñez.

-En realidad… prefiero que no- y salió de ahí riendo mientras lo bombardeaban con almohadas y almohadones por su impertinencia.

La hora de la comida llegó. Las mujeres de la casa lucían bastante agotadas. Sin embargo, además de los platillos para la cena, habían preparado una sencilla merienda para todos. Miriam y Bob no tardaron en llegar, pero se comportaban de forma extraña y cuando Helga les preguntó por Olga, se volvió bizarro.

Todos tomaron sus sándwiches preparados con el sobrante del relleno para el pavo, y sus aguas frutales. Agradecieron el esfuerzo y el trabajo de las responsables de la cena, y Nadine, Lila, Sheena y Agatha se acercaron a Helga con caras sonrojadas.

-Hola, Helga. ¿Qué haces?- la rubia las miró como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, con su último trozo de sándwich a medio viaje hacia su boca.

-¿Qué parece que hago señorita perfección?- refunfuñó. No le agradaba la pelirroja, y no quería que ella malentendiera la cordialidad que tenían con una amistad, no podía perdonarla después de lo que pasó con Brian en el último año de preparatoria.

-Parece que disfrutas del sándwich que preparó Lila Sawyer, con quien estás siendo grosera- respondió Nadine, cruzándose de brazos. Helga rodó los ojos, con lo que había pasado en su habitación unas horas antes, la verdad era que las chicas la traían sin cuidado, estaba muy frustrada, y su cuerpo se amotinaba contra ella porque aunque deseaba dejar de sentir la necesidad de ir corriendo al otro lado de la mesa y exigirle a Gerald que la tomara como lo hizo en Seattle, su cuerpo palpitaba, ante la emoción de cruzar miradas con el moreno, sentía su presencia abarcándolo todo, inundándolo, obnubilando todo lo demás.

-¿Qué quieren?- soltó a bocajarro Helga, sintiendo demasiado calor, atípico con el clima invernal que estaban viviendo, seguramente esa noche nevaría.

-Queríamos pedirte que nos prestes tu habitación para arreglarnos para la cena- dijo Agatha, con las manos a la cintura y mirándola retadoramente -¿O prefieres que le diga a Gerald que me deje desvestirme en su habitación?- la rubia fulminó con la mirada a la atrevida prima de Sheena, para luego girarse a la pelirrosa que ya se veía venir el reclamo.

-¿Tú le dijiste que eso me molestaría, Sheena?- la aludida tuvo la sensatez de sonrojarse avergonzada por su desliz.

-Y-Yo… es que te vimos hace unos días en la tienda de ropa con Gerald…- intentó explicarse la alta chica.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quiénes?- azorada, Helga pareció más mortificada cuando Lila y Nadine desviaron sus miradas, intentando pasar desapercibidas –No puedo creerlo, ¡Nos estaban espiando!- las señaló acusatoriamente, la rubia bronceada frunció el ceño.

-Nosotras ya estábamos en la tienda, sólo los vimos llegar juntos- Sheena y Lila asintieron con vehemencia.

-Como sea… ¿Tenían que contárselo a la A-gartha?- Nadine se rio al escuchar el mote que Helga le asignó a la chica de cabello largo color negro-azulado. A Agatha no le pareció igual de gracioso a juzgar por su expresión.

-¿A quién llamas A-gartha?- se quejó, iniciando una discusión que atrajo la atención de los adultos. Martin decidió acercarse a las chicas para fungir como mediador, o al menos intentarlo. Después de un par de minutos, finalmente consiguió que se calmaran lo suficiente para que escuchara a Lila explicarle de qué iba el tema.

-Nosotras sólo queremos arreglarnos en el cuarto de Helga-la pelirroja quería una oportunidad para llevarse mejor con la rubia, después de todo, era una persona importante para su novio. No se esperó que Agatha fuera a decirle algo así.

-En ese caso, Lila y Nadine pueden arreglarse contigo y Sheena y Agatha pueden hacerlo con Melissa- comentó Martin, zanjando el tema. Nadine suspiró aliviada, toda la mañana en la cocina con esa chica la tenía de los nervios. Era estresante tener que compartir con ella el espacio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su historia pasada.

Hicieron como fue pactado, y Timberly se acercó a Helga cuando las chicas partían hacia el interior de la casa.

-Helga ¿Por qué no te he visto con mi hermano? Creí que ya eran novios- el comentario enrojeció hasta lo indecible a la rubia, que se tomó su brazo con el otro, frotándolo ansiosamente.

-Tim… hay cosas que no son tan simples- la morena observó a su mejor amiga Sasha de reojo.

-Creo que sé de lo que hablas… el amor es complicado- Helga notó a dónde se desviaba la mirada de la menor, soltó un suspiro. Olvidaba que no era la única sufriendo por culpa de sus propios sentimientos confusos… Timberly y Sasha no parecían llevarlo bien tampoco.

-Sí… supongo que nosotros lo complicamos con nuestros secretos y penas y pasados… sin mencionar los traumas que nos dejan nuestros padres- la morena sonrió con el comentario.

-Tu madre se ve mejor que ayer… antes de irse del hospital noté que la veías con preocupación- Timberly se fijó en Miriam y Bob que platicaban con Peter Johanssen sobre algo que parecía muy interesante, más bien, Peter relataba algo con entusiasmo y Miriam lo escuchaba intentando emular ese estado de ánimo, consiguiendo sólo una sonrisa cansada, y Bob tenía cara de desear estar en cualquier otro lado.

-A veces olvido su condición- la mirada de Helga se apagó en cuanto se posó en su madre… Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir empatía por ella, ignorar sus llamadas cuando estaba en Londres no le supuso ningún esfuerzo, incluso pasó desapercibido para ella el momento en que empezaron a ser menos frecuentes hasta que dejaron de suceder. No la extrañaba… Ni a Bob… vivió muchos años esperando a que un milagro sucediera y Miriam despertara un día con la convicción de dejar de beber, y Bob mágicamente despertara su sensibilidad. El milagro nunca llegó. O llegó muy tarde y se presentó de una forma inesperadamente cruel… ¿De qué servía que ahora se mantuviera sobria? ¿O que Bob hubiese dejado de lado su negocio para poder centrarse en su familia? ¿Qué familia quedaba? Y ella, no podía determinar qué sentía en esos momentos ¿Había perdonado y olvidado? ¿O sólo era egoísmo de no querer perder la oportunidad de tener buenos recuerdos de su progenitora antes de que perdiera cualquier otra oportunidad? Si Miriam no estuviera enferma de gravedad, ¿La habría recibido con los brazos abiertos por su sobriedad? No tenía la respuesta, podía ser cualquier cosa, la más probable era que su lado rencoroso resentiría aún más que decidiera estar bien justo cuando ella ya no vivía en la casa Pataki.

-Las cosas mejorarán antes de empeorar- le dijo Timberly cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y por el cambio en su aura, seguramente no eran positivos.

-¿Quién dice?- le preguntó con amargura, en su experiencia personal, podría decir que siempre empeoran antes de mejorar.

-Mi padre. Mi padre siempre dice eso- la brillante sonrisa de la menor contagió a la rubia. Debía dejar de lado esa tendencia de vivir en el pasado. Su presente no era idílico, pero al menos, tenía personas que se preocupaban genuinamente por ella, personas a las que les importaba, una familia según habían dejado claro los hermanos Johanssen. Desvío unos segundos su mirada hacia Gerald, que platicaba con Jamie O. y Melissa, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Timberly… últimamente, había estado apoyándose demasiado en Gerald, agradecía que contara con su amistad. Y ese sentimiento nuevo que intentaba florecer entre los dos, esperaba reforzara su relación… aunque mentiría si no reconociera que estaba aterrada como cervatillo frente a los faros de luz de una camioneta en plena autopista, temerosa de dar un paso en falso y sofocar ese naciente resplandor en su vida o enterrar la bella amistad que compartían. Definitivamente, su presente necesitaba de toda su atención si quería arreglar el embrollo en el que estaba si recordaba lo que cierto rubio le había asegurado en la cafetería del hospital el día anterior.

-¿Te he dicho que me agradas mucho, fastidiosa?- le preguntó juguetona a Timberly antes de abrazarla, la risa alegre de la morena ayudó a apaciguar su incertidumbre.

-Hablando de fastidios. ¿Qué piensas usar esta noche?- la rubia alzó una ceja, negándose aún a dejar ir de entre sus brazos a la morena.

-Estaba pensando… aunque claro, sólo si tú lo apruebas… en usar ropa… pero si te parece mejor idea puedo bajar desnuda, digo, a tus padres quizás les parezca de mal gusto, pero sé de alguien que no se quejaría- y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír. Timberly se liberó del abrazo y golpeó a Helga en el brazo, la rubia sonrió complacida –Tienes una buena izquierda, ¿Has pensado en darle nombre a tus puños?- la morena pareció confundida por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué le daría nombre a mis puños?- su tono de obviedad hizo negar con la cabeza a una divertida rubia.

-_Au contraire_\- exclamó en francés la menor de las Pataki -¿Por qué no se lo darías? Con el buen desempeño que tienen, merecen ser nombrados- y la morena escuchó durante veinte minutos la historia de cómo Helga nombró a sus puños Betsy y los cinco vengadores. Terminó tan fascinada, que pensó para sí que se encargaría de pasar esa historia de generación en generación para asegurarse de que todos conocieran el fascinante relato… aunque es una historia para ser contada después, porque justo ahora, los preparativos para la nochebuena continuaban en las habitaciones, con una algarabía que nacía de la emoción de tener a tantos invitados para aquella noche y entre exclamaciones del tipo "¿_Qué atuendo te parece mejor_?", "¿_Has visto mi plancha para el cabello_?", "¿_Quién fue el gracioso que cambió el champú por espuma para afeitar_?" y "¡_Si los pillo ya se enterarán de quién soy, bribones_!", la tarde se fue desgranando minuto a minuto, hora a hora.

Lila se estaba colocando el set de pestañas postizas que compró especialmente para la ocasión cuando recibió un mensaje. Al ver el remitente, miró con ansiedad alrededor. Helga ayudaba de mala gana a Nadine con el cierre de su vestido corto decorado con un diseño geométrico de lentejuela dorada sobre un fondo negro, parecían bastante concentradas en sus asuntos como para que la pelirroja pasara desapercibida. Así que, sintiendo más confianza, abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

Era de Brian.

"¿_Quieres que vaya a la cena de los Johanssen_?" El mensaje la confundió. El castaño solía evitar reuniones sociales. A menos que involucraran a Helga. Miró de reojo al par de rubias que ahora discutían porque el cierre no subía completamente y Nadine culpaba a Helga mientras la última le decía que no debió tomar un segundo y tercer sándwich a la hora de la merienda.

"_Verte siempre me hace feliz_" se apresuró a responderle.

-¡¿Puedes creer lo que está diciendo esta grosera, Lila?!- gritó Nadine, sorprendiendo a su amiga que tiró el celular al tocador, creando un desastre con los productos que estaba usando para maquillarse.

-Helga, por favor, es nochebuena, si el vestido de Nadine no le cierra porque comió de más, no se lo digas de forma tan directa- pidió mientras intentaba limpiar y ordenar las consecuencias de su descuido. El rostro de Nadine enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabellera en cuanto estalló la risa de su compañera rubia.

-¡No estoy gorda! El cierre se atoró, trae un jabón en barra- en medio de sus risas, Helga hizo como le indicaron, sólo porque estaba muy divertida para registrar que estaba siguiendo una orden de Nadine -¿Qué haces Lila? Acabas de insinuar que Helga tiene razón para decir que comí mucho, normalmente no dirías algo así- el sonido de un mensaje entrante puso muy nerviosa a la pelirroja.

-Eh… sí… Lo siento, no era mi intención, es que…- la mirada intrigada que la rubia le dio elevó su nivel de ansiedad -¡Tengo novio!- y en cuanto lo dijo, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, los ojos de ambas chicas estaban abiertos de par en par.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? Eso es fantástico- exclamó la rubia, frenándose un momento –Al menos que… ¿Regresaste con Iggy?- la pelirroja se sonrojó, y su amiga terminó malinterpretando su reacción -¡Regresaste con Iggy!- en aquel momento justo, entró la dueña de la habitación con la barra de jabón –Hablaremos después- le dijo a susurros Nadine, y se acercó de nuevo a Helga. Lila se quedó mortificada de no haber podido aclarar ese malentendido, pero cuando un segundo sonido de mensaje entrante sonó, decidió aplazar esos pensamientos de momento.

"_A mí también me haría muy feliz verte :3_", Lila sonrió.

"_¿Qué habrá de cenar? Para saber qué clase de vino llevar, mi mamá insiste en que no debo llegar con las manos vacías, ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?", _la pregunta le hizo emocionarse, que él estuviera pendiente de ella constantemente resultaba halagador y refrescante en comparación con sus anteriores relaciones.

"_Cenaremos pavo relleno, lo mejor será el vino tinto. ¿Puedes traerme mis zarcillos? Los dejé en tu buró. Me alegra mucho que decidieras venir, te estaré esperando :D_" Lila se quedó más tranquila, con Brian en la cena, quizás podría ayudar a mejorar el ambiente alrededor de Gerald y Helga… a pesar de lo que pasó, para ella, un momento no cambiaba años de aventuras.

Y después de lo que Patty les contó y ver las interacciones entre ellos, quería contribuir en que estuvieran juntos, para poder traer paz mental a Brian finalmente. Aunque su novio no lo expresara con palabras, podía leer en su comportamiento que estaba preocupado por Helga, vivía preocupado por ella. Lila no se lo dijo a Brainny, pero su corazón le decía que el chico se equivocaba y la felicidad de la rubia no estaba necesariamente en Arnold.

Volvió a enfocar su atención en terminar su arreglo personal.

-Cielos, Lila. Luces hermosa- Nadine se veía radiante con la sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro, el cierre había subido finalmente y con las botas negras largas a la rodilla, y el cabello en rizos dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda, quitaba el aliento al verla.

-En realidad, no creo verme tan bien- respondió tímidamente al halago de la rubia. Con su sencilla falda plisada larga de color plateado y su blusa de corte halter verde botella, las miradas se concentraban en su rostro donde la magia ocurría, labios color melocotón con un color más intenso al centro de ellos, una técnica de contorno que jugaba con tonos terrosos dándole un aspecto natural, con matices, y sus ojos, el color verde en contraste armónico con el sombreado ahumado que con las pestañas postizas agrandaba su mirada –En la clase de maquillaje en la universidad pasé con la mínima nota aprobatoria- comentó la pelirroja jugando con un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de su recogido alto con trenzas que formaban la figura de una rosa al enrollarlas sobre sí mismas.

-Yo nunca podría lograr una terminación tan profesional como la tuya- le aseguró Nadine, intentando reconfortarla. De reojo, notó a Helga observándose en el espejo de la habitación, intentando componer la falda corta rosa metálica sobre que combinó con un croptop blanco de algodón sencillo, con cuello en V, y dos collares de oro, uno largo sencillo, el segundo más corto, del cual colgaba un hermoso y delicado rubí en forma de lágrima dentro de un corazón de cristal cortado de swarovski tornasol –Ese dije es hermoso- comentó Nadine embelesada con el accesorio de la otra rubia. Helga se giró al darse cuenta de que se dirigían a ella. Lila y Nadine la observaron sorprendidas… La chica estaba usando maquillaje, uno estilo _nude_, pero era maquillaje... era la primera vez que la veían así. Ni siquiera para el baile de graduación de la preparatoria había permitido que le pusieran nada más que brillo labial.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- les preguntó incómoda con la atención que recibía.

-No… no… es sólo que… nos sorprendiste, creí que no te gustaba maquillarte- Helga se encogió de hombros.

-Una amiga de Gerald en Londres, adora salir de fiesta y me incluye continuamente sin tener en cuenta mi opinión… con el tiempo me acostumbré y luego empezó a enseñarme a maquillarme… no es tan molesto como pensé que sería. Aunque prefiero hacerlo sólo cuando estoy de humor- la pelirroja tuvo su respuesta.

-¿Y ese dije?- insistió Nadine, acercándose a curiosear la pieza de joyería. Helga se removió inquieta, sonrojándose suavemente.

-Lo tengo desde hace tiempo. Siempre lo uso. Pero lo llevo debajo de la ropa- esperaba que no le preguntara más. Lila intentó convencer a Nadine que bajaran a ver quién ya estaba listo, ella sí recordaba el origen del dije… un regalo de Gerald por sus 16, el cumpleaños al que ella fue invitada por Brainny.

Cuando Helga se quedó sola, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Tomó su suéter gris de cuello de capucha, de esos que hacen parecer que llevas una bufanda grande envuelta alrededor del cuello, colgando el extra de tela al frente del suéter. Cenarían en el jardín, así que haría frío. Se calzó sus botas largas blancas que tenían el efecto de arrugas a lo largo de ellas, y suspiró. No quería que pareciera que se esforzó en su apariencia, no quería que Gerald creyera que intentaba seducirlo, acordaron que dejarían que las cosas tomaran su propio curso, pero pensar en el hecho de que Arnold vendría esa noche, le hacía desear que se le cayera la mandíbula en cuanto la viera.

¿Qué clase de sentimientos eran esos?

-¿Estás lista?- Melissa le sonreía desde la puerta de su habitación. Su hermoso vestido burdeos inspirado en los saris indios, bordado con hilo dorado. Se veía exquisita. Su modesto maquillaje le daba el protagonismo al vestido y la sonrisa de la chica… no necesitaba nada más para verse como estrella de Bollywood.

-Hoy me siento muchas cosas… pero lista no es una de ellas- la rubia sonrió tristemente. Aceptó vivir con la familia del moreno para conocer lo que había pasado entre él y Phoebe, ese día en el muelle jamás se imaginó todo por lo que pasaría para estar sentada en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de los Johanssen, a punto de bajar a encontrarse con el resto de su familia y conocidos.

-Es normal… es la primera navidad que pasas con la familia de tu novio- la rubia enrojeció –todavía recuerdo mi primera navidad como novia de Jamie- Helga se olvidó de contradecirla en cuanto mencionó aquello.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera navidad con los Johanssen?- Melissa amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente? Los demás no demorarán mucho más en llegar- la menor de las Pataki se encogió de hombros, al menos tendría un pretexto para postergar su encuentro con cierto par de chicos que traían su interior hecho una serie de luces navideñas guardadas mal y a la carrera por todo un año… Le tomaría un tiempo desenredarlas -¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, cariño?- las miradas de ambas se encontraron –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- Melissa se preocupó cuando notó un atisbo de desesperación cruzar los azules ojos de la joven a su derecha, pero aquello desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

-Quiero escuchar la historia de tu primera navidad como novia de Jamie O.- intentó sonreír, tuvo algo de éxito al ver que la mayor se relajaba un poco.

-Está bien- rio divertida –todo empezó cuando estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de Brown, intentando explicarle a mi compañera de clase cuáles eran los fundamentos de la teoría del subconsciente de Freud. Era un día común, pero de un momento a otro, una canción comenzó a sonar por todo el sitio, la bibliotecaria daba miedo, era muy extraño que algún alumno fuera lo suficientemente osado para hacer algo así, arriesgándose a que lo expulsaran- Helga alzó una ceja.

-No me digas… era Jamie O.- Melissa negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, el novio de mi compañera era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y obligó a su equipo entero. Sí, Jamie O. incluido, que cantaran Santa Baby como si fueran un grupo de a capela, la música no venía de ningún instrumento, eran las voces de los chicos encargados de los "Ba bums" y los "Turu Turus" de fondo… El chico lo hizo para pedirle que aceptara viajar con él para pasar navidad juntos y conocer a su familia… una forma de formalizar la relación- Helga intentaba imaginarse al moreno cantando una letra como la de "Santa Baby" y no podía mantener su cara de póker, la imagen que le venía a la mente era, como mínimo, hilarante –Así que… cuando terminaron, y mi compañera aceptó, Jamie O. se acercó y me pidió mi opinión… "_¿Qué opinas sobre conocer a la familia de tu novio en navidades?_" y yo sólo le dije que era tierno. "_¿Por qué no lo hacemos nosotros también? Puedes imaginarte que todo este numerito era para ti_"- Helga no aguantó más la risa.

-Vaya el nervio de J. O. (yey ou)- exclamó entre risas –Puedo adivinar que aceptaste- Melissa sonrió orgullosa.

-Por supuesto que acepté. Aunque te diré que durante la cena las cosas se pusieron muy raras, el señor Johanssen no paraba de hacerme preguntas del tipo "_Mi hijo dice que estudias psicología, a ver ¿En qué estoy pensando?_" o "_Dime qué significa lo que soñé anoche_" y no me contaba su sueño, luego estaba la señora Johanssen "_¿Así te vistes para ir a la escuela?_" era una cena navideña, claro que no me vestí igual a como asisto a la escuela, y toda la noche estuvo señalando todos y cada uno de mis defectos. Timberly acaparaba la atención de Jamie O., como si estuviera celosa de que yo cenara en su casa. El único respiro de normalidad era Gerald- Helga sonrió –Bendito chico, es el más sensato. Me alegró mucho ver que correspondes sus sentimientos- la rubia se puso de pie de golpe.

-Creo que escucho a Kendra gritarnos desde el piso de abajo… Hay que apresurarnos- y salió como un bólido de la habitación. Melissa volvió a sonreír para sí, complacida, se había percatado de que la chica tenía problemas para reunir el valor de bajar las escaleras. Un empujoncito lo necesitamos todos en algún momento.

Sid, Stinky y Eugene ya habían llegado y ayudaban a pasar la comida a las mesas que estaban ubicadas como si fuese un buffet, para que pudieran servirse de las entradas, ensaladas y complementos, las veces que quisieran y de los tipos que desearan. Los tres llevaban pantalones de vestir, pero Sid tenía una chamarra de piel con borrega por dentro en color vino que hacía juego con sus pantalones verde oscuro, mientras que Stinky llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojos y verdes con un chaleco de punto encima con diseño navideño, y Eugene llevaba unos pantalones color beige con un "_ugly sweater_" muy festivo, con cascabeles y la figura de Rodolfo el reno que encendía y apagaba, intermitentemente, una luz LED roja en su nariz.

Sheena y Agatha conversaban con las más pequeñas. Sasha, Timberly y Jules, la prima pequeña de la morena, estaban emocionadas por iniciar la celebración. Timberly adoraba el puré de camote y moría por probarlo, ondeando su vestido corto, ceñido por la cintura, desde donde la amplia falda caía con pequeñas flores nochebuena alrededor del cinto. Sasha usaba un enterizo de manga larga con diseños de espirales que brillaban cuando se movía, con un escote en la espalda, y unos zapatos charol de tacón. Jules tenía un vestido dorado y plateado con el que adoraba tomarse fotos, Sheena tenía un vestido sencillo corte imperial en color azul cielo, sobre el que usaba una torera de pelo sintético, y Agatha levaba su cabello suelto y planchado, un bello maquillaje colorido y un vestido negro con transparencias que tenía aquí y allá algunos detalles de perlas.

Todos se habían vestido para la ocasión, y Helga se sintió de pronto demasiado sencilla. Miró alrededor y se encontró con que los adultos estaban vestidos formalmente… ¿Tendría tiempo de subir a cambiarse? Pero no tenía más ropa, cuando fueron de compras, la rubia no pensó mucho en lo que debía ponerse cuando el 24 finalmente llegara.

-¿Todo bien?- se giró con sorpresa para hallar a Lila a su lado -¿Es por Arnold?- y cuando Helga iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, escuchó la risa del rubio. Sin dudas, Arnold Shortman estaba en la habitación de al lado, y por las voces que le llegaron, Brian y Gerald estaban con él.

¡No estaba lista!

Intentó huir por las escaleras, de nuevo a su habitación, pero Melissa estaba bajando con Jamie O. y detrás Isaac y Jhon.

Se giró en redondo y junto a Lila estaba Nadine. A su derecha, Kendra le abría la puerta a cierta pelinegra oriental que en ese instante llegaba con sus padres a la cena, al quitarse el abrigo reveló un hermoso vestido de corte sirena con cuello en V, de color rojo.

De pronto, sintió que empequeñecía. Era varios centímetros más alta que la unigénita de los Heyerdahl, siempre lo había sido, pero en ese preciso momento, no se sentía para nada de esa forma y cuando clavó sus ojos, libres de los usuales anteojos (seguramente estaba usando unos lentes de contacto) el peso que llevaba consigo esa mirada le dio escalofríos…

¿Acaso estaba retándola?

El señor Heyerdahl fue el primero en ver aparecer a Gerald en la habitación, que era seguido por Olga, Arnold, Stella y Miles.

-¡¿Cómo está mi yerno favorito?!- el padre de Phoebe abrazó a Gerald ante una atónita rubia –Me alegra que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, ustedes han estado juntos demasiado tiempo- Helga sintió que su corazón se le caía al estómago y empezaba a ser digerido por sus jugos gástricos que corroían el órgano que solía latir pacíficamente en su pecho, ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Gerald y Phoebe habían vuelto? Hacía tan solo un par de horas, el moreno la besaba como si fuera a dejar en ello su vida, hacía tan solo un par de horas él le dijo que… bueno, no se habían dicho mucho, y de pronto enrojeció al recordar las osadas manos del moreno sosteniéndola. ¿Gerald había jugado con ella?

-Sí, papá. Nos hace muy felices. ¿Nos permites un momento? Debo conversar con Gerald y Helga a solas, por favor- su padre sonrió aprobatoriamente. Helga sentía el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, incapaz de continuar con su función normal de respiración. ¿Phoebe quería hablar con ambos? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!

-Pueden usar la cocina. Ahora está vacía- comentó Lila. Helga la fulminó con la mirada "_Gracias, Señorita Perfección_" pensó ácidamente, enervada por la actitud solícita de la pelirroja.

-En ese caso… ¿Seguimos?- preguntó la pelinegra, indicando con un ademán el camino hacia la cocina. Gerald se giró, empezando a caminar, evitando la mirada de la rubia deliberadamente. "_¿Ah, sí, cretino? Me parece perfecto, vamos los tres a hablar solitos, que ya tendrás un melancólico reencuentro con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores_" se iba diciendo a sí misma, mientras la rubia seguía a Phoebe a través del pasillo. Una vez alejados de oídos ajenos, Phoebe pareció desinflarse un poco. Su expresión mutó a una de desolación.

-Antes de que le tires los dientes- empezó a decir la oriental –escucha lo que tengo para decirte- Helga la miró, dispuesta a negarse a darle la oportunidad de humillarla más de lo que ya se sentía, pero al notar que algo parecía estar perturbando a la joven, le pareció que igual su corazón no podía estar más lastimado que en ese momento –Gerald y yo hemos vuelto a ser novios- Helga perdió el aliento. Aquello… ¿era verdad entonces?


	34. Chapter 30

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Disfrute mucho leyendo las teorías de todos... en realidad, me sorprendí lo cerca que estuvieron algunos...**

**He aquí la continuación jóvenes, disfruten ;)**

Helga tuvo la vaga sensación de estar atrincherada en medio de fuego cruzado, con fango hasta las rodillas y recibiendo lluvia de plomo de ambos flancos que le evitaba erguirse, tenía que mantenerse con la cabeza cubierta y el cuerpo encogido. La marea de recuerdos de todas las veces que había escuchado a Phoebe decir cuánto amaba a Gerald, y al moreno elogiar a la oriental, las veces que los vio besarse, las veces que los vio celebrar un aniversario más, las veces que los vio arreglar las cosas luego de una pelea; esa marea la ahogaba, la hundía en ese fango irreal en el que se iban convirtiendo sus pensamientos.

No podía terminar de procesar las palabras que su antigua mejor amiga le dedicó, creyó ilusamente que como ella le había fallado al chico, el moreno nunca se lo perdonaría, y luego, estaba el hecho de que tendría que cenar en la misma mesa que ambos jóvenes.

Gerald, a quien ella decidió volcar sus emociones y terminó por traicionarla.

-Phoebe…- exclamó con tono de advertencia el moreno. La oriental soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé, lo sé… prometí que no hundiría más la daga- la oriental se encogió de hombros, aunque pretendía estar disfrutando esa escena, la rubia podía ver a través de su interpretación, había algo molestándola –el punto es… que ahora que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, tú y yo podemos enterrar el hacha de guerra- Helga se sentía en una maldita montaña rusa.

-¿Quieres dejar de irte por las ramas, hermana?- le pidió a la pelinegra, ya al borde de sus nervios -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo fue que volviste con el cabello de cepillo?- el moreno sonrió de lado con nostalgia al escuchar el mote con el que lo nombró.

-Si fueras paciente- le contestó con molestia, fulminándola con la mirada –Es eso lo que intento explicarte, y no me llames hermana… En fin… Tú sabes que la cultura japonesa condena mucho la infidelidad- comenzó diciendo Phoebe, sólo para volver a ser interrumpida por la rubia.

-Oh, yo creo que estás mal, **her-ma-na. **Todas las culturas alrededor del mundo condenan mucho la infidelidad- sintió la necesidad de hacer la aclaración, seguía sin entender nada, y Gerald no estaba negando lo que Phoebe estaba diciéndole.

-Sí, bueno- respondió de mala manera la chica, que comenzaba a sentirse juzgada por la rubia –En la cultura japonesa, que una mujer sea infiel trae deshonor a la familia, desgracia y depresión. Hablé con Gerald… mis padres se enteraron de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y… bueno, pasamos algunas horas recordando viejos tiempos, una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora espero que respetes nuestra decisión de volver a estar juntos- Helga observó a la pequeña Heyerdahl, se veía que intentaba disimular su impaciencia, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo –básicamente, este es el fin de su pequeña… escaramuza… por ponerle un nombre, y como entenderás, luego de lo que ustedes compartieron no me siento cómoda con tu presencia cerca de mi novio- la rubia se sintió enferma –Sé que no me debes nada, Helga… pero, necesito que te mantengas al margen de esto. No quiero que…- Helga vio a su antigua mejor amiga titubear, la vio, por primera vez, genuinamente aterrada –No quiero perderlo otra vez- Ese fue el único momento en el que Gerald desvió su atención de Helga para concentrarla en la oriental, parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, y lo pareció aún más cuando notó los ojos de la joven agrandarse y brillar suplicantes, bañados en una frágil esperanza que incomodó a Helga.

La rubia buscó la mirada de Gerald.

El moreno había permanecido inusualmente callado.

Al encontrarse con sus ojos, la intensidad que emanaba de ellos terminó por desorientarla, parecían decirle algo en una antigua lengua que escapaba de su comprensión, pero ahí estaba, un mensaje gritado a los cuatro vientos, uno que ella no sabía descifrar…

Todo era más sencillo cuando sólo eran amigos. Cuando cada vez que sentía el cálido sentimiento que reverberaba en su interior, floreciendo bellamente, podía decirse a sí misma que se trataba de un cariño fraternal. Ahora, sabía que ese sentimiento no tenía una índole platónica.

¿Qué esperaba Phoebe que respondiera a su petición? ¿Qué esperaba Gerald?

Ella debería estar visitando a Harold en el hospital como acordaron con Gerald el día anterior. Debería estar preocupándose por pasar tiempo con su madre. Debería estar pendiente de Olga que se estaba comportando tan errática. Debería estar escabulléndose del insolente rubio que le había asegurado que tenía la intención de convivir con ella. Debería estar molestando a Sid y a Stinky o conversando con Timberly o con Melissa.

¿Qué hacía ella en medio de ese par? ¿Por qué Gerald no decía nada?

-Lo haré, me mantendré al margen- vio claramente la decepción cruzar el rostro del moreno, se dio la vuelta, intentando huir de ahí, deseando no tener que permanecer ni un segundo más cerca de ellos, cuando alguien más cruzó la puerta.

Arnold miró a los tres chicos confundido por la atmósfera lóbrega de la habitación.

Los ojos bien abiertos del rubio hicieron que Helga se sintiera avergonzada, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo malo. Sintió una mano posarse en su espalda baja, podía adivinar de quién era, y eso le dolía como si le pusieran hierro al rojo vivo sobre la piel, aumentando su nerviosismo.

-Queremos pasar- la profunda voz de Gerald aceleró el corazón de Helga, martillándole en los oídos, ¿Ahora sí hablaba? ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? Arnold miraba a uno y otro, parecía querer decirles algo pero no encontraba las palabras. El rubio separó los labios con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose un breve instante de duda, ¿Quería saber qué pasaba? Y entonces los ojos de Helga se encontraron con los suyos, podía ver claramente en ellos la incomodidad que le hacía sentir estar en ese lugar y por alguna razón, eso lo hizo tomar el valor que le quedaba y hacer con él lo que haría con una cantidad mucho más grande, de contar con ella.

-¿Por qué los Heyerdahl creen que Phoebe es tu novia?- Gerald se irguió en toda su estatura, haciendo más evidentes los centímetros por los que superaba al rubio.

-No es asunto tuyo, no te entrometas- Helga comenzó a sentir que regresaba a esa trinchera llena de lodo en el campo con fuego cruzado.

-Tampoco era asunto tuyo hace tres años cuando te apareciste en la puerta de mi casa en San Lorenzo, y eso no te detuvo ¿O sí?- la rubia frenó al moreno que parecía muy dispuesto a descontarle un par de dientes al de ojos azules.

-¡Basta!- pidió la menor de las Pataki, sintiendo cierta impotencia –Es nochebuena, ¿van a iniciar una discusión aquí y ahora?- les reclamó, colocándose entre ambos, que por sobre su cabeza se lanzaban dagas con la mirada -Geraldo, quédate aquí- el moreno desvió su atención de su rival para mirar a Helga con una expresión dolida -¿O qué? ¿No era que nuestra "pequeña escaramuza" llegó a su final? ¿O tienes algo más que decirme?- el moreno no pudo replicarle nada ante su aplastante declaración.

-Será mejor que alcancemos a los demás, Helga- Arnold intentó colocar su mano sobre su espalda y la rubia movió bruscamente su hombro, impidiéndolo.

-Sé caminar sola desde que tengo el año cumplido, gracias- refunfuñó. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el jardín trasero de los Johanssen intentando borrar de su interior la horrible sensación en su pecho.

-No la toques- le espetó a Arnold antes de que el rubio se alejara tras Helga. Al llegar junto a ella, le ofreció que salieran a tomar aire fresco.

-Patético- escuchar a Phoebe en aquel momento le volvía lava ardiente la sangre en las venas, se giró con una mirada de odio dirigida a la pequeña pelinegra que lo miraba ufana, aunque un casi imperceptible temblor sacudía su cuerpo.

-¡Prometiste que serías considerada!- le reclamó el moreno, entre dientes.

-Considerando que la amaba como a una hermana y terminó ligándose a mi novio… fui bastante considerada- respondió, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra- sintiendo que no podría contenerse de atacar a la chica que acababa de arruinarle la vida, decidió contar mentalmente hasta diez.

-¡Oh, cariño! Pero claro que lo haré. Mañana mismo hablaré con mis padres, pero dime, ¿Crees que será suficiente?- la joven caminó alrededor del moreno, con una expresión de burla en el rostro –Has elegido bien… ella no habría comprendido lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión entre tú y Melissa, y ¿Te imaginas su reacción? Ella ha sido como una hermana mayor para Helga, la adora. Y ni siquiera tengo que recordarte a Jamie O. ¿o sí? ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano al saber que entre su esposa y tú pasó algo el día antes de su boda? No todos son tan comprensivos como yo lo fui, Gerald- Phoebe se detuvo frente al moreno, con una sonrisa de victoria que no llegó a su mirada, sus ojos parecían muertos, era evidente que le dolía tener que chantajear a su ex novio pero de no hacerlo, el deshonor que caería en su familia mataría de la pena a su padre.

Gerald reaccionó iracundo, estrellando ambas palmas contra la puerta de la cocina, dejando entre sus brazos estirados el cuerpo de la unigénita Heyerdahl, clavándole la mirada como si fuera una daga de doble filo, haciendo que Phoebe se asustara. Contar hasta diez le sirvió de nada.

-Acepté porque admito que soy culpable de que tus padres escucharan la razón de nuestra separación, no debí de haberme puesto a gritar así en tu puerta- paladeó las palabras, dejándolas salir como si llevaran consigo veneno –pero no pienses ni por un segundo que esto durará más allá de esta noche… si no se lo aclaras tú, iré yo a decírselo… a todos, incluido Jamie O.-acercó más su rostro al de la chica, luciendo aún más amenazador –no voy a perderla- la seguridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer a la joven, que como pudo, empujó a Gerald lejos de ella.

-¡Lo harás! ¡La perderás porque no es tuya! ¡Nunca lo fue! ¡Nunca lo será!- lágrimas se habían escapado de los ojos de la oriental mientras continuaba empujando a su ex novio con coraje, sin moverlo ni un ápice -¡Siempre ha sido de Arnold! Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Arnold…- la rabieta de Phoebe fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta que sólo rozaba el pecho del chico intentando golpearlo y sus palabras se volvieron un susurro –Si sigues insistiendo con ella sólo saldrás herido- y al alzar el rostro, Gerald pudo ver claramente la preocupación que su primer amor sentía por él, ella realmente creía lo que estaba diciéndole… pero ella no había estado ahí, ni en Battersea Park cuando después de rozar sus labios corrieron a través del campo hasta el lago y rieron y bromearon la tarde entera, ni en la habitación de Helga donde crearon su propio mundo aquel par de noches en que durmieron uno al lado del otro, ni en Seattle… en ese cuarto de hotel, donde ella le pidió que le hiciera el amor y él estalló en frenesí al escucharla. No, Phoebe no tenía ni idea lo que habían compartido, el dolor, el consuelo, las confidencias, las bromas, las noches largas de estudio, y las de fiesta, cómo ella encajó en su mundo como si hubiese existido un espacio con su silueta esperando toda su vida a ser ocupado por ella. Phoebe hablaba desde detrás de la cortina de la ignorancia… y él no sería quien la sacara de su error.

-Cree lo que quieras. Después de esta noche, no tienes nada que ver con mi vida o mis decisiones- y sin más, se giró y salió de la cocina. Sorprendido de la facilidad con la que dejó atrás al que tantos años creyó era el amor de su vida.

Arnold observaba con atención a Helga, estaba muy alterada así que pensó que lo mejor sería salir al pórtico de la casa de los Johanssen para conversar, y ahora, ella había fijado su vista en el ennegrecido cielo y guardaba absoluto silencio. Su respiración convirtiéndose en vaho en cuanto abandonaba su cuerpo, como un hálito que la dejaba atrás para mezclarse con el resto del universo. Se abrazaba a sí misma. Arnold sonrió nostálgico, al menos algo no había cambiado y la rubia continuaba odiando el clima frío.

Helga se sobresaltó al sentir un abrigo caer sobre sus hombros, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al despegar la vista del cielo, se dio cuenta de que era el abrigo de Arnold, y que el rubio permanecía a su derecha con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo que antes ella había estado viendo sin ver.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te regalé cuando cumpliste doce?- Helga regresó su mirada al cielo nocturno al escuchar esa pregunta susurrada.

-La verdad es que no- le respondió adusta, no tenía humor para ponerse a recordar una época que se le antojaba tan lejana que bien le pudo haber sucedido a otra persona en otra vida.

-Aúch, eso sí dolió- intentó bromear el chico, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia –No importa, yo sí lo recuerdo. Sobre todo, recuerdo que me dijiste que había sido un regalo estúpido- Helga rio un poco al escucharlo, eso definitivamente sonaba a algo que ella le diría.

-Seguramente lo fue- esta vez, fue Arnold quien rio.

-Te obsequié un certificado de estrella binaria- la rubia se giró a mirarlo en ese momento como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma. El unigénito Shortman continuó con la vista fija en el cielo, y su sonrisa sólo creció cuando la chica le preguntó qué rayos era eso –Una estrella binaria está compuesta por dos estrellas que orbitan alrededor de un centro común. Yo fui al planetario de la universidad, al campus de astronomía, donde llevan un registro de los nombres de las estrellas en el firmamento. Pagué para nombrar una estrella binaria, como Arnold y Helga… y el certificado que me dieron fue el que te di en tu cumpleaños- la rubia regresó la vista al cielo, ¿Había entonces una estrella con su nombre? Sonrojada, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, ¿Llevaban ocho años orbitando la estrella Arnold y la estrella Helga una alrededor de la otra? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella orbitando alrededor de Arnold? –Aunque nunca sé identificar cuáles son cuando alzo la vista al cielo… a veces, me gusta fingir que las hallé y sólo señalo las que brillen más, una junto a la otra. Después de todo, es el mismo cielo aquí que en Guatemala, ¿no?- esta vez, ambos despegaron la vista al mismo tiempo del firmamento y la concentraron en el otro, haciendo contacto visual.

-En realidad, no se ven las mismas estrellas aquí que allá… no de la misma forma al menos- el comentario de la menor de las Pataki hizo reír a Arnold.

-Tienes razón. Escucha, sé que no tengo la menor idea de cuál es tu color favorito o cómo prefieres el café o cuál es la serie que estás viendo ahora en Netflix, pero ¿acaso no puedes contármelo? Sigo siendo el chico que le dio a un par de estrellas que no se alejan nunca una de la otra, los nombres de los dos, con la fútil esperanza de que nosotros fuéramos iguales y no nos alejáramos… Si Gerald volvió con Phoebe, ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad a mí de ser quien te haga feliz?- preguntó tomando la mano de la rubia, que no pudo evitar perderse en la profunda mirada del rubio que agitaba su corazón.

Lentamente retiró su mano.

Los sentimientos que tenía por Gerald no se apagaban como si existiera un interruptor dentro de ella, de hecho, incluso estaba segura que lo que sea que el moreno sentía por ella tampoco había desaparecido, respetaba su decisión pero así como el recuerdo de Phoebe seguía en él mientras comenzaba a gustar de ella, Helga podía jurar que ella seguía muy presente en él aunque ahora decidiera volver con la oriental. Y esos ojos azules frente a ella sólo podían ser sinónimo de problemas para su herido corazón.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- Arnold pareció desinflarse al escucharla.

-Sí… quizás tienes razón- y cabizbajo se giró para abrir la puerta principal.

-Antes no la tuve- el rubio volvió a girarse, mirándola con la duda escrita en el rostro, sin comprender de qué le hablaba –A los doce. Cuando dije que era un regalo estúpido. No tenía la razón- una tenue sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Arnold –Digo, usualmente la tengo, pero a esa edad, seguramente dije eso porque me sentí avergonzada con lo romántico de tu gesto… lamento si mi agradecimiento llega tarde, pero… gracias- al notar la intención del chico de acercarse de nuevo a ella, se apresuró a añadir –Ahora, andando cabeza de balón, no querrás preocupar a todos cuando nos empiecen a buscar- Arnold rio.

-Lo que digas, Helga- expresó con cariño, y ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta principal, quedando congelados en el dintel cuando se encontraron a Gerald y Phoebe en la estancia frente a ellos.

-¡Miren! ¡Arnold y Helga están bajo el muérdago!- la rubia se giró tan abruptamente que le dio un tirón en el cuello, pero no podía importarle menos. Arnold estaba a su derecha, ambos debajo del umbral donde colgaba una ramita de la planta navideña. Odió aún más a Stinky cuando después añadió -¡Saben lo que significa chicos! ¡Deben besarse!- todos empezaron a corear la petición, entrando del jardín y observando la escena. La menor de las Pataki se sentía acorralada, buscó con la mirada a Gerald sin éxito. El moreno ya no estaba en el mismo sitio que hace sólo unos segundos.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo Helga- un dolido joven con cabeza en forma de balón de futbol fijaba en ella su mirada, esperando su reacción.

-¡Claro que tiene que hacerlo!- exclamó Kendra Johanssen, enervando aún más a la rubia –Es la tradición después de todo- las palmas y las exclamaciones que la animaban a hacerlo le provocaban vértigo, todo se volvió un borrón colorido a su alrededor.

-¿No vas a besarlo?- la voz de Phoebe le llegó desde alguna parte a su izquierda, aunque no entendía cómo llegó ahí tan rápido, sí podía adivinar que estaba con Gerald.

Con Gerald, quien la había besado como nunca antes había sido besada, con pasión y deseo y… algo más que estaba aterrada de nombrar. Con Gerald, quien estuvo a su lado desde que recibió la noticia más dolorosa de su vida. Con Gerald, su mejor amigo, quien la defendió, quien cruzó hasta Centroamérica sólo para defenderla. Con Gerald que aceptó volver a ser novio de Phoebe.

Phoebe siempre había estado con Gerald.

No se había dado cuenta que cerró los ojos. No notó en qué momento Arnold se acercó. Sólo fue consciente del instante en el que sus labios y los del rubio se unieron en un beso.

Arnold sabía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba… a aventura, a poesía, a cariño y a desasosiego.

Su corazón vibró.

Le pareció que la capa protectora alrededor de él, se resquebrajaba y caía a pedazos, dejando que estuviera expuesto y vulnerable… Odió sentirse así. Se separó en cuanto pudo. Toda ella temblaba.

-¡Qué hermosa pareja hacen!- gritó entonces Stella, emocionada.

-Vamos todos a cenar- pidió Martin. Helga no podía dejar de temblar, todo le daba vueltas.

Los últimos en llegar antes de iniciar la cena fueron los padres de Helga. Miriam llevaba consigo una unidad móvil de oxígeno medicinal, llegando en coordinación con el momento en que su hija menor corría hacia la calle, golpeando su hombro levemente al salir de la casa.

-¿Está bien, señora Pataki?- preguntó Arnold, al ver que Olga, aunque se había acercado, titubeaba frente a sus padres sin saber cómo comportarse. Por qué Olga parecía tan nerviosa frente a Bob y Miriam era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Phoebe posó una mano en el brazo de Gerald, impidiéndole moverse en cuanto vio salir corriendo a Helga, adivinando que el chico pensaba ir a buscarla.

-No puedes acercarte a ella esta noche, ¿recuerdas?- le habló de forma baja, molesta de tener que recordárselo tan pronto.

-¿No irás a buscarla?- le preguntó Lila a Brian, sorprendida con la pasividad del castaño.

-Esta noche no… aah… esta noche, quiero estar… aah… contigo- y le sonrió sujetando su mano. Alegre de ver sonrojarse a su novia para después sonreír tímidamente.

-Sí, estoy bien- le respondió la señora Pataki a su pregunta -¿Qué le pasa a Helga?- preguntó la mujer.

-Iré a buscarla- reaccionó Olga.

-No, está bien. Yo voy- pidió Miriam, Bob la miró con aprehensión, hacia demasiado frío y su esposa ya se había estado forzando demasiado durante esos días, le preocupaba mucho que su condición empeorara. Si algo le pasaba… la mirada llena de ternura que le dedicó su Mirra le hizo calmarse un poco, ella era fuerte. Era una Pataki después de todo. Así que no protestó cuando la mujer fue en busca de su hija menor, haciendo que el resto entrara en la residencia Johanssen y retomaran el ambiente festivo que había sido cortado.

-Melissa, tenemos que hablar- la pelinegra se giró al escuchar la voz de su cuñado. Ella estaba por ir a buscarlo para decirle las mismas palabras, pero verlo con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, apretados con fuerza, como si intentara reprimir algo, terminó por preocuparla.

-Sí, claro- se excusó con las tías de Gerald y caminó tras él a un lugar apartado del jardín -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y qué es eso de que volviste con Phoebe?- le preguntó con los brazos en las caderas y reprendiéndole.

-Sí… resulta que eso, es en parte culpa tuya- Melissa lo miró sorprendida –Ella sabe lo que pasó el día antes de tu boda y ahora me chantajea con decírselo a Helga y a Jamie O. si no pretendo seguir siendo novios frente a sus padres esta noche- la mayor se llevó una mano a su boca, cubriéndola anonadada.

-No- fue la única palabra que pudo abandonarla antes de que el terror le hiciera ponerse a llorar, confundida y asustada por lo que el moreno le exponía.

Melissa era hija única. Y sobrina única. Siempre había crecido sola en casa, por eso disfrutaba tanto de asistir a la escuela, porque ahí podía ver a sus amigos. Sin embargo, el deseo de tener una hermana o un hermano con quien jugar, contarse confidencias o simplemente pelear por el control de la televisión… ese deseo la acompañó a lo largo de su vida, y entonces conoció a Jamie O.

_Primero fueron buenos amigos, y con eso, conoció un mundo distinto, él tenía dos hermanos, y a los amigos de sus hermanos, para cuidar de ellos. Tenía algo que ella siempre quiso. Y sus hermanos cuidaban de él, y los amigos de sus hermanos también. Prueba de eso era Helga. La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando acompañó a Jamie O. a recoger a su hermano a la secundaria, ella estaba de visita en Hillwood porque su tía abuela enfermó y él había tramitado una licencia de permiso para poder estar presente en el nombramiento como Comisionado que le harían a su padre. A la camioneta se subieron Gerald, Phoebe y la rubia huraña que se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada todo el camino hasta la heladería._

_-¿Están en una cita?- le preguntó Helga en cuanto se quedaron solas frente a la barra esperando por su orden, mientras Jamie O. iba a estacionar la camioneta y Gerald y Phoebe escogían una mesa libre en la cual sentarse._

_-¿Qué? No… sólo somos amigos- en ese momento Melissa se sintió muy extraña, no había pensado en el moreno de esa forma, "¿Nos vemos como una pareja?" se encontró pensando._

_-Jamie O. no lleva a sus amigas a recoger a Gerald, ¿sabes?- continuó diciendo la rubia como si estuviesen hablando del clima, recargando su cadera en la barra y mirándola minuciosamente –Deberías hacerle saber que no tiene oportunidad contigo- las palabras de la adolescente quedaron retumbando en su cabeza, parecía muy segura del interés que pudiera tener el moreno en ella, eso la hizo sonrojar. Nadie podía negar que Jamie O. era atractivo, pero la realidad era que, si no la hubiesen nombrado como su tutora para ayudarle a subir de promedio y evitar que quedara fuera del equipo de baloncesto, ni siquiera serían amigos. Quien se encontraba sin oportunidad alguna era ella frente a él –Darle esperanzas falsas a alguien es mucho peor que rechazarlo, créeme- Melissa se sorprendió al ver envejecer a la chica frente a ella, no literalmente, pero en su mirada pesaba un dolor que sólo quien haya atravesado varias vidas podría reconocer, era un dolor amargo y profundo que la hizo estremecer. Helga no era una niña común. _

_-Yo… yo no le estoy dando falsas esperanzas- cohibida, intentó desviar la atención de la rubia cuando finalmente fueron colocando sobre la barra los helados que habían ordenado para que ellas los tomaran y llevaran a la mesa. Mientras caminaban, escuchó claramente cómo ella le decía._

_-Quizás juzgué mal, y él sí que tiene una oportunidad contigo. Me agradas… procura que siga siendo así- sorprendida de la sinceridad con la que se expresaba la rubia, sin importarle que hablaba con alguien mayor, terminó por ganar la admiración de Melissa. Esa fue la primera vez que el deseo de que, de haber tenido una hermana menor, hubiera sido como Helga, cubrió el corazón de la pelinegra._

Saber que ella era responsable, por su cobardía y su inseguridad, del dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora esa misma rubia que le hizo saber cómo sería tener una hermana, aunque no fuera de sangre, comenzó a carcomerla por dentro.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y, aunque en esos momentos Melissa no era su persona favorita, Gerald suspiró y la rodeó con sus brazos dejando que se apoyara en él mientras se tranquilizaba. No fue su intención hacerla llorar. No fue su intención señalarla como culpable. Pero ver a Arnold y Helga besarse lo había llenado de tanta rabia, como si hace unas horas no estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado y lleno de ira, de tanta impotencia, y tanto miedo… miedo de que Helga lo odiara después de enterarse, de que Jamie O. le dejara de hablar, de que Melissa se viera afectada.

Las acciones tienen consecuencias. Inmediatas o a largo plazo, pero siempre vuelven para morderte el trasero si te equivocaste. No puedes engañar a las leyes del equilibrio en el universo, a cada acción corresponde una reacción de igual o mayor magnitud… la palabra _mayor_ era la palabra clave… que se jodiera Newton, porque vaya que en esos momentos sentía que las consecuencias de ocultar algo así eran mucho mayores… sólo esperaba que Helga confiara lo suficiente en él como para soportar hasta el día siguiente para conocer la verdad.

-Gerald- Phoebe se alzaba frente a él con una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro que duró más bien poco, pronto se recompuso y caminó hacia ellos con toda la intención de reprocharle. Melissa se apartó del pecho del moreno, girándose a ver a la oriental.

-Tú- le espetó con odio. Phoebe se detuvo abruptamente, como si la mirada que la joven le dirigía la hubiera abofeteado. La unigénita Heyerdahl se giró a Gerald, dándose cuenta por su expresión de que le había contado todo a la mayor.

-Me imagino lo que estás a punto de decirme, pero te lo advierto, en su momento me hicieron llegar unas fotos de ustedes dos… así fue como me enteré… y no voy a dudar en entregárselas a Jamie O. ni a Helga si cualquiera de los dos incumple con nuestro acuerdo- y en redondo, cambió de dirección hacia donde estaban conversando Brian, Lila y Eugene, sintiendo a cada paso que daba que su diafragma empujaba con más fuerza a sus pulmones contra sus costillas… ella no era una mala persona… estaba desesperada por evitarle una tristeza así a su padre, había visto su mirada cuando le contaron el rumor, había visto la súplica en sus ojos cuando le pedía que lo desmintiera… Podría perder a Gerald para siempre, y nunca ser capaz de recuperar la amistad de Helga… pero jamás se perdonaría ser la razón de que su padre sufriera de una decepción así. Sus padres eran lo único que tenía, y la familia era primero… siempre. Así que con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de aparentar mientras su corazón se marchitaba en su pecho, llegó hasta el par de pelirrojos y los saludó por la víspera navideña con toda la efusividad que pudo transmitir.

Miriam finalmente alcanzaba la figura de su hija, sentada en una parada de autobuses a dos calles de la casa Johanssen, abrazada a sí misma y temblando. Si era por el frío o por lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido para que saliera corriendo así, ella no sabría distinguirlo. Lo que sí podía discernir a esa distancia, eran las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su hija menor y que le partieron el corazón. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, sentándose en el espacio libre a su derecha, fijando su vista en el cielo, cerrando los ojos para escuchar el silbante sonido del viento que tantos recuerdos dolorosos parecía susurrarle.

-¿Y ese tanque?- no sabría definir cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que su hija le hiciera esa pregunta. Separó sus párpados con pesadez, sintiendo el dolor que le producía el frío lamiendo su piel, como miles de agujas incrustándose en cada poro del largo tejido.

-Tranquila. Esto es por precaución- sonreír le suponía demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo aunque sus pupilas brillaban delatando su estado de ánimo –con estas temperaturas, me cuesta mucho respirar con normalidad- Helga asintió, sin quitar su mirada del frágil cuerpo de su madre.

-Esta es la segunda vez, en menos de una hora, que estoy afuera mirando el cielo- habló como si lo hiciera consigo misma, con la mirada ausente y divagando – ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía tres años? Solías dejarme afuera de la tienda de conveniencia con Olga cuando hacías el mandado- Miriam se encogió en sí misma, no era un grato recuerdo, solía hacerlo porque la despensa para la semana solía incluir altas cantidades de alcohol para su propio consumo y no le gustaba que sus hijas vieran eso, sobre todo porque solía usar el dinero de los alimentos para ello –cuando íbamos de noche, me gustaba jugar a unir las estrellas para formar figuras, era una forma de entretenerme y no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor- Miriam hizo el esfuerzo de ver el cielo estrellado con su hija.

-Siempre has tenido una viva imaginación. Eres una persona extraordinaria- Helga bufó ante sus palabras.

-Para lo que me ha servido… míranos, Miriam. Somos patéticas. Y el largo de la lista de infortunios en nuestra vida podría llegar a la casa de los Johanssen- exclamó irónica.

-Tú no eres patética… tampoco eres como yo… tú estás llena de vida, Helga- la voz pastosa de la mayor le dolió en el pecho a la rubia. Era como si insinuara que a ella ya no le quedaba vida, y la sensación que entender eso le dio, no le gustó para nada –Deberías disfrutar de tu juventud- Helga se abrazó con más fuerza, envolviéndose en el abrigo de Arnold.

-¿Acaso sabes algo de mi vida?- preguntó con rencor –dos de mis amigos acaban de despertar de cirugías delicadas, el chico que me gustaba me dijo que quiere estar conmigo y el chico que me gusta ahora ya no quiere estar conmigo… y mi mamá está enferma… muy enferma- que se refiriera a ella como mamá enterneció a la cansada mujer, que esta vez esbozó con dificultad una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por mí no te preocupes… llevo mucho tiempo pidiéndole a quien me escuche que me libere de este dolor. ¿Sabes? Yo solía creer en Dios- Helga la miró con una ceja alzada, la familia Pataki no profesaba una religión en específico, habían creado su propia fe individualmente, y Miriam nunca había externado que creyera en Dios –solía hacer oración segura de que me escuchaba- siguió diciendo –y lo que aprendí de ese tiempo, es que no puedes pretender saberlo todo… a veces, sólo puedes vivir las cosas como se van presentando, de una en una, procurando tomar la decisión correcta. Lo entendí muy tarde. Tampoco sé lo que pasó para que huyeras así, sólo espero que mis palabras, de alguna forma, te den la paz que estás buscando- Helga hizo contacto visual con Miriam. Ambas se observaban en silencio, en un entendimiento que por primera vez madre e hija alcanzaban.

De pronto, un copo de nieve cayó en la punta de la nariz de Miriam, haciendo reír a Helga y rompiendo con el silencio que había pululado alrededor de ellas, rompiendo con el momento.

-Bob se volverá loco si empieza a nevar en serio y tú estás aquí afuera- y ambas Pataki se levantaron y decidieron volver el camino andado para reunirse con el resto de su familia.

-Helga- la rubia se frenó a unos pasos de subir las escaleras del pórtico -Te amo mucho, hija- la menor la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par... no recordaba ningún momento en su vida en el que Miriam le dijera algo así, verla de pie frente a ella, con el tanque de oxígeno, la mascarilla simple, sin cabello, ojerosa y pálida, pero con un brillo de amor refulgiendo en sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre la conmovieron de una manera que muy pocas cosas conseguían.

-Yo... yo también, Miriam- la señora Pataki sonrió, dejando escapar una sola lágrima de infinita felicidad. Se la limpió con el dorso de su mano y se acercó a la rubia, besando su frente con delicadeza, temiendo destruir ese bello recuerdo entre ellas. Uno de los muy, muy pocos que le dejaría.

Al llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla, Timberly se acercó a la señora Pataki, invitándola a pasar. Sasha, en cambio, se acercó a Helga.

-¿Te encuentras… bien?- la amiga de Timberly la miraba curiosa, habían terminado conociéndose por casualidad, ambas amigas de un Johanssen, ambas enamoradas de un miembro de la familia, ambas acomodándose como un par de felinos a punto de acurrucarse bajo el cobijo de esa familia. No tenían nada que ver una con la otra, sus caminos sin converger pero moviéndose paralelamente… nunca antes conoció a alguien así, en menos de una semana la rubia había vivido tantas cosas que de ser ella, en su lugar, no encontraría más fuerzas para continuar hacia adelante, y de ahí nació ese respeto y admiración que ahora sentía por ella, del cual venía también la preocupación que en ese momento manifestaba.

-Digamos que no puede ir peor- y como era la ley del universo, aquellas palabras le golpearon en el rostro de vuelta.

Gerald entró en ese momento del jardín a la estancia. Helga se quedó congelada al verlo. Y muchas cosas pasaron simultáneamente.

Kendra y Tairisha traían las bandejas de comida desde la cocina. Eugene regresaba del baño, sin su nuevo suéter navideño porque lo había dejado en el cuarto de lavado al derramar en él su copa del vino tinto que tan amablemente llevó Brian. Gerald dio un paso atrás, chocando con el pelirrojo, que traía desatados los cordones de sus zapatos. Nadine y Phoebe salían de la cocina con el pastel del postre, que tenían que llevar entre las dos por el largo de su tamaño. Eugene trastabilló y terminó intentando sujetarse de la tía de Gerald. Tairisha intentó salvar el tazón de ensalada alzándolo por sobre su cabeza, golpeando en el proceso la bandeja del pavo que cargaba consigo Kendra, haciendo volar la suculenta ave a través del aire para terminar estampándose de forma aparatosa en el pastel que Nadine y Phoebe llevaban, embarrándolas a ambas de betún. Por el pasillo por el que se llegaba al cuarto de lavado, como si se tratara de un ser vivo, avanzaba la espuma blanca que provocó la sobredosis de jabón líquido que vertió Eugene en la lavadora para asegurarse de que la mancha de su suéter saldría. Cuando Eugene quiso enderezarse, pisó la espuma que avanzaba hacia la estancia, resbalando y cayendo esta vez hacia atrás. Gerald intentó ayudarlo, pero cayó junto con él al pisar la jabonosa sustancia que se esparcía por el suelo. Antes de que Kendra pudiera quejarse, también comenzó a patinar y a gritar intentando sujetarse de algo. Ante el bullicio, Brian, Lila y Arnold acudieron a la escena, dándose un sentón en cuanto entraron. Pronto, los que habían caído al suelo no se veían más porque la espuma los cubría.

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó Eugene, sentándose y tomando un poco de espuma -Deseaba tener una blanca navidad, pero esto me parece una exageración- exclamó riendo y aventando hacia arriba la espuma. Helga seguía sin poder moverse, intentando comprender lo que ocurrió ante sus ojos. No había más ensalada, no más pavo relleno, no más pastel. Ver a Phoebe con su vestido rojo arruinado, el mismo vestido que Gerald le obsequió cuando cumplieron siete años de novios, hizo sonreír a Helga, divertida con los intentos que hacía la pelinegra para continuar erguida mientras seguía resbalándose continuamente, con el rostro cubierto de merengue del pastel. Cuando se le escapó la primera risa, no pudo contener las demás, hasta que sintió cómo la jalaban y terminaba en el suelo junto al resto, rodeada por espuma. Percibió el delicado roce de alguien en su mejilla, intentando llamar su atención desde su derecha, mientras se afianzaba al brazo del cual había halado para tirarla. Cuando se dio por aludida, estaba siendo besada.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, porque no necesitaba ver al dueño de esos labios para reconocerlos. Lo supo desde que tiró de ella para sumarla a esa marabunta de espuma que sólo crecía. Podría leer sus acciones en cualquier lugar, a ciegas, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus motivaciones.

Y contra su propia voluntad, sus labios la traicionaron, y se entreabrieron como una muda invitación para que Gerald terminara por conquistar su boca a placer. Porque claro que era Gerald. El fuego en el candor de sus besos era inconfundible. Y lo que antes le parecía un cálido fulgor en su interior que la cobijaba y hacía sentir protegida e iluminada, era ahora un incontenible fuego destructor que arrasaba con todo a su paso y la consumía de adentro hacia afuera, quemándola, destruyéndola, dejando sólo ceniza y desolación detrás de él.

-¡Guerra de espuma!- gritó John, entrando con sus hermanos a la estancia. Esa interrupción pareció despertar al moreno del trance en el que se había sumido, besando en un arrebato a la rubia. Ahora, ambos se miraban frente a frente. Azul contra Avellana. Ceño fruncido contra sonrisa ladeada. Helga contra Gerald. El corazón de la menor de las Pataki comenzó a latirle desaforado, continuaba con esa amarga sensación de que el Johanssen quería decirle algo con esa mirad que exudaba intensidad, y ella seguía sin comprender cuál era ese mensaje oculto.

-Permite que te ayude a levantarte, Helga- la voz de Arnold rompió una vez más la burbuja en la que se enclaustraban cada que estaban en torno al otro. El rubio tenía su mano extendida en su dirección, precariamente de pie, ayudándose del dintel de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Helga ni siquiera notó cómo fue que terminó del otro lado de la habitación. Dubitativa, giró el rostro buscando de nuevo esa mirada elocuente que lo decía todo sin decir nada, pero el moreno ya estaba intentando calmar a su madre. ¿Por qué de pronto el resto parecía moverse a la velocidad del sonido? ¿O era la mente de ella, abotargada por los recientes acontecimientos, la que insistía en crear esa falsa noción temporal? -¿Puedes ponerte en pie? ¿Te lastimaste?- la sincera preocupación de Arnold la ponía incómoda… finalmente decidió aceptar la mano que le ofrecía y luego de un par de intentos en los que su pie derecho resbalaba hacia atrás, la rubia estuvo sobre ambos pies, en la puerta al jardín.

-La cena se ha arruinado, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- se lamentó Marcus, el tío de Gerald.

-Yo ya tengo hambre- intercedió Phil, el abuelo de Arnold –Quizás podríamos pedir pizza- Stella, Miles y Cookie mostraron su aprobación de la idea.

-¿Cenar pizza? ¿En noche buena?- Kendra no parecía convencida con la propuesta.

-¿Por qué no? Todos aman la pizza- un sonriente Peter se sumó a la ola de opiniones, y tras discutirlo un par de horas, por fin se decidió que se pediría pizza. Aunque con ese problema resuelto, vinieron otros dos, ¿Quiénes limpiarían el desorden ocasionado por el incidente del suéter de Eugene? Y ¿Qué sabores de pizza se pedirían? La discusión llevó gran parte de la noche, para cuando terminaron la limpieza y su orden para cenar llegó, afuera estaba nevando.

-¡Me encanta la nieve!- exclamó Arnold mientras abría la caja de pizza hawaiana. El timbre de la casa de los Johanssen se escuchó, y Timberly corrió a la entrada, seguida de Helga, que sólo era movida por el deseo de alejarse de Gerald y Phoebe, y también el rubio cabeza de balón.

-¡Feliz navidad!- saludó Timberly al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a una castaña enfundada en un grueso abrigo, bufanda, gorro y guantes. Helga se asomó detrás de la morena y con esfuerzo reconoció a la chica en el pórtico de la familia con la que se hospedaba.

-¿Marcy?- se escuchaba sorprendida, cuando en el hospital la chica dijo que pasaría luego de estar con su familia, se imaginó que era sólo una cordialidad para evitar que le insistieran, no podían culparla por creer que no se presentaría, sobre todo si se conocía bien a la castaña.

-Aquí es donde soltaré una de tus frases hechas, Pataki, y diré que ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes- Timberly rio por lo bajo y la rubia esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que… imitando a la maestra del sarcasmo, dime ¿Qué tal te funciona, eh?- le respondió, aun sonriendo.

-Te aseguro que ni la mitad de bien que a ti- Marcy ladeó la cabeza -¿Me dejarán pasar o van a permitir que me haga paleta de hielo en su entrada?- ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado para que la castaña pudiera entrar.

-¡¿Marcy?!- la voz del cabeza de balón la distrajo por unos segundos. Arnold pasó a su lado para llegar directamente hasta la castaña que intentaba quitarse las prendas de ropa que en el interior de la cálida casa comenzaban a sofocarla, peleándose con la prenda enredada alrededor de su cuello -Comenzaba a pensar que quizás no vendrías- la familiaridad en su trato le produjo un espasmo en la boca del estómago a la rubia, que incrédula observó a un divertido rubio quitarle la bufanda a la chica en un gesto tan natural que cualquiera diría que era común que el chico la ayudara a desvestirse. El ceño fruncido de la menor de las Pataki rivalizaba con el de su padre.

-Tuve que esperar a que mi madre se sintiera satisfecha con el tiempo de convivencia que tuvimos... dicen que últimamente me he vuelto más ermitaña que antes- la castaña se encogió de hombros -tuve que contarles cuántos de ustedes estarían aquí para que me dejaran venir al notar que conviviría con varias personas- el rubio sonrió. Ese era un comentario con el que Helga también habría sonreído, pero en esos momentos no sabía cómo es que se sentía -¿Sigue en pide lo del gotcha mañana?- le preguntó al castaña a la rubia que dejó de soñar despierta en cuanto se dio cuenta que se dirigía a ella.

-Sí, claro- se quitó el abrigo para dárselo a Arnold. Nunca había sido de pocas palabras con Marcy, la chica le agradaba y disfrutaba afilando su lengua con ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Por qué usan pijama?- preguntó apenas percatándose al ver el contraste entre las ropas que vestía y lo que ambos rubios tenían puesto después del desastre con la jabonosa espuma -Nadie me dijo que la fiesta era de una etiqueta rigurosa- Timberly rio divertida.

-Es que sus ropas se han estropeado por jugar con la espuma de la lavadora- Marcy elevó una ceja interrogante al rubio que se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, sí que te mueves rápido Shortman… unas horas y ya andas de juguetón con Helga... ¿Saben que después de lavar, se tiene que planchar?- el movimiento sugestivo de las cejas de la castaña enrojeció hasta las orejas a Arnold y Helga, que al chocar miradas se apresuraron a apartarlas. Su beso bajo el muérdago pululando en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser juguetón con planchar?- preguntó Timberly sin comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de Marcy, la castaña sonrió.

-Que Helga te lo explique- le dijo Kornblum, entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose directamente a Sheena y Agatha que continuaban secas de pies a cabeza con sus atuendos para la cena navideña intactos.

-¿Helga?- la rubia miró a la morena, que le regresaba la mirada con unos enormes ojos suplicantes. Y tragó grueso. ¿Cómo se zafaba de eso?

-¡Timberly! ¡Ven a ver a Sid comer pizza! ¡Es alucinante! ¡No entendemos dónde le cabe tanta comida!- gritaba Sasha llegando hasta el trío y tomando a la morena de la muñeca llevándosela consigo. Helga suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo para agradecerle después a Sasha por esa divina intervención.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró Arnold. Sonriéndole con cariño.

Helga tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar preguntarle por su relación con Marcy. No tenía idea de que se conocieran. Pero tampoco tenía derecho de interrogarlo.

Así que, la nochebuena terminó con la pandilla llevando las últimas rebanadas de pizza para Harold y Lorenzo, y reuniéndose en sus habitaciones de hospital a contarles cómo, de tener una cena perfectamente tradicional y casera, todos terminando comiendo lo de todos los días.

Harold rio tanto que se le terminó por abrir un punto.

Lorenzo tuvo una jaqueca por intentar soltar las carcajadas que reverberaban en su pecho.

Mientras volvían a sus casas. Arnold detuvo a Helga a las afueras del hospital.

-¿Caminamos juntos?- la rubia iba a decirle que podía ir con Gerald, pero al encontrar con la mirada al moreno y percatarse de que hablaba con Phoebe, se limitó a suspirar y aceptar la oferta del chico -Entonces... ¿Qué estudias en Londres?- Helga sonrió.

-Estoy en el programa de Lengua y Literatura inglesa en la facultad de Filología, Idiomas y Literatura- disfrutó mucho dejar al rubio con la boca abierta.

-¡Cielos, Helga! Eso es muy impresionante- el cumplido la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás estudiando? - le regresó la pregunta mientras pasaban la primera calle del camino por recorrer del hospital a la casa Johanssen, que comprendía doce calles -Porque la última vez que revisé los programas universitarios no pude encontrar "Indiana Jones" publicado en ninguno- Arnold rio ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

-Aunque no lo creas- comenzó a decir cuando sus risas cesaron lo suficiente para retomar la conversación -no estoy estudiando en ninguna universidad- esa declaración tomó desprevenida a Helga, que se congeló a mitad del cruce de la segunda calle con rumbo a su destino.

-Tienes que estar jugando- soltó incrédula. Arnold se puso algo incómodo al verla tan sorprendida.

-¿Tan raro te parece?- Helga reaccionó al detectar esa incomodidad en su tono de voz al preguntar. Intentando aparentar normalidad, retomó su ritmo, volviendo a caminar para terminar de cruzar la segunda calle. Guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para responder sinceramente a esa pregunta.

-En realidad, supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva. Siempre te imaginé como el típico niño bueno que complaciente y que evidentemente asiste a una universidad como consecuencia de eso... Cuando te mudaste con tus padres, asumí que terminarías estudiando lo mismo que ellos- soltó la rubia, mirando de soslayo al chico, cuidando su reacción a sus palabras, no tenía la intención de tocar alguna fibra sensible y a juzgar por su incomodidad ante su cuestionamiento, la universidad no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

-No me malentiendas, no es que piense que no sirve de nada estudiar una carrera universitaria... es sólo que al terminar la preparatoria, no pude decidir qué estudiar. Aunque quizás considere el programa "Indiana Jones" ahora que me diste la idea- Helga estrelló su hombro contra el del rubio de forma cómplice. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, mientras cruzaban la tercera calle.

-¿Indeciso? ¿Tú?- le dijo sarcástica. Arnold la miró ofendido.

-Puedo ser mu decidido cuando me lo propongo, gracias- le respondió, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Claro que lo sé... Así que... ¿Todavía no tienes nada en mente?- Arnold pareció pensárselo un par de segundos.

-Me gustaría ser maestro de historia- Helga sonrió, aquello le quedaría al chico, podía visualizarlo en un aula con mucha facilidad -pero eso es lo que me suele pasar, creo que he encontrado lo que quiero hacer, pero después de unos días o semanas, otra cosa aparece que me llama más la atención y de nuevo estoy en el punto de partida, es muy frustrante- respondió el chico, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello rubio. Cruzaron la cuarta calle -¿Tú cómo supiste que querías estudiar Literatura?- la rubia recordó una conversación similar que tuvo con Gerald cuando estaban llenando sus solicitudes para las universidades y le reveló en qué ramo quería obtener su grado. Sonrió con un sabor agridulce empañando esa memoria, el moreno solía estar pendiente de ella aún cuando era novio de Phoebe. Pensar que esta vez sería tan diferente, le dolía, como aguijón de un escorpión enterrándose en su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza buscando evitar ese tipo de pensamientos y se concentró en responderle al unigénito Shortman.

-Después de publicar mi libro con los poemas que reuní durante tantos años, me di cuenta que eso es lo que quería hacer. Y no sólo por las regalías... en mi primera firma de libros, pude ver el rostro de las personas cuando leía uno de mis poemas, vi que se identificaban con él, vi que lo atesoraban como yo y que valoraban el significado de cada una de las palabras que lo conformaban... es una sensación inexplicable, pero la soledad que siempre me ha acompañado se alejó un poco ese día- Arnold la miraba como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Cruzaron la quinta calle -Mi editora me recomendó algunas universidades y apliqué a algunos programas. Sinceramente, no esperaba quedar en ninguno. Me esforcé mucho para aumentar mi promedio. Gerald y Phoebe...- se cortó ella misma antes de continuar. Siempre era Gerald y Phoebe por aquella época, la pareja ideal.

-Me imagino que te ayudaron bastante, suena a que tenían una buena amistad entre ustedes tres- no era la intención de Arnold hundir más la daga, su único propósito era continuar escuchando a la chica hablar. Le encantaba observarla mientras el tema fuera algo que le apasionara. Helga estaba llena de emociones y de vida y de pasión y de sentimientos... era toda una maravilla presenciar esa faceta suya, tan transparente, tan libre.

-Sí, supongo- se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, en preparatoria, en algún momento que Helga no podría señalar con precisión, cada vez fueron menos Helga, Gerald y Phoebe, para volverse poco a poco Pataki y Johanssen... Heyerdahl cada día algo más involucrada en sus propias sesiones de estudio avanzado y trabajos para créditos extra. A menudo los plantaba. A menudo olvidaba sus compromisos con ellos. A menudo no tenía tiempo para dedicarles. Suponía que ahí se fraguó esa camaradería entre el moreno y ella.

-¿Cómo es Londres? ¿Ya hiciste muchos amigos allá?- Helga agradeció el cambio de tema. Cruzaron la sexta calle. El resto del camino, la rubia le habló sobre su departamento, sobre sus sitios de comida favoritos, sobre las vacaciones en Cirfú y en Santorini y en la Costa de Amalfi. Sobre Kevin, y sobre George, y sobre Ariana. Entonces se quedó callada, ellos le recordaban dolorosamente a Gerald. Siempre pensó en ellos como los amigos del moreno, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que los apreciaba como propios también.

-Hemos llegado- habló Arnold, después del silencio que los acompañó las dos últimas calles.

-Gracias- el chico cabeza de balón alzó una ceja interrogativa -Por escucharme- elaboró. Todo el camino, deseosa de preguntar sobre Marcy, y todo el camino reprimiéndose.

-Cuando quieras... no me pienso ir a ninguna parte... ya no- le aseguró el rubio, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la frente de la joven, al alejarse y apreciar las mejillas de la chica coloradas, no sólo por el frío que el caer de la nieve provocaba, sino por la acción que acababa de realizar, lo llenó de esperanza. De una peligrosa esperanza.

-Te veré mañana. Iremos al Gotcha- Arnold asintió y la vio subir las escaleras que la separaban de la puerta de la casa Johanssen -Quizás puedas mostrarme dónde están Arnold y Helga en el cielo- fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar. El rubio no podía ocultar la embobada sonrisa que se le quedó pegada en el rostro.

-¿Se divirtieron?- una iracunda voz que vino de su derecha rompió el hechizo en el que lo había dejado sumido esas palabras de la rubia. Se encontró con Gerald, con un furioso Gerald -¿Vas a explicarme qué haces aquí? Me parece que te advertí que no la tocaras- hablaba desde la cólera, Arnold lo sabía. A pesar de ser un joven prudente, se irguió frente al Johanssen.

-No eres su dueño- y se giró, partiendo del lugar, dejando atrás a un impotente Gerald que había estado a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, temblando de rabia. Subió los escalones del pórtico y entró en la casa. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaría haciendo. La conocía. La vivía cada día. Ella era más suya de lo que nunca había sido ni sería de Arnold.

Entró en la cocina y la encontró con la cocoa en la mano, y un gesto sorprendido en el rostro.

No pudo más. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con toda la bronca que sentía. Helga había estado sonriendo antes de que él llegara. Su presencia le había borrado la sonrisa. No había experimentado peor sensación que esa. Soltó un segundo golpe acompañado de un grito cargado de frustración, gutural, salvaje.

La rubia lo miraba sin comprender lo que le ocurría.

Y un sólo susurro escapaba de sus labios una y otra vez.

"Mía, mía, mía, mía" como la letanía de un condenado que se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene redención.


	35. Chapter 31

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Hola a todos... ha pasado algún tiempo... **

**Lamento no haber podido continuar subiendo los capítulos de esta historia... o de las otras que tengo en proceso... pero como Beatricerodarte tan dulce y atinadamente acotó he tenido demasiado trabajo con las regulaciones de la nueva normalidad... y algunos otros cambios a nivel personal. Sin embargo, agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos ustedes... gracias Mercedes por tu paciencia y por releer la historia. Les seré sincera, he reescrito los próximos capítulos, pero he de darles las buenas noticias de que ya tengo terminada esta historia... ahora podré subir los capítulos con mayor facilidad porque ya están escritos. Estoy pensando en publicar dos veces por semana... en fin, estos meses de espera no fueron en vano. Algo más, este capítulo lo dividí a la mitad porque eran más de 20000 palabras, así que el viernes tendrán el resto.**

**De nuevo, disculpen la larga espera y gracias por continuar siguiendo la aventura en la que los he embarcado.**

**He aquí la continuación jóvenes, disfruten ;)**

El clima invernal de aquella mañana obligó a Gerald a buscar con su brazo, ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cualquier cosa en la cama que pudiera brindarle abrigo... ¿Por qué se le ocurrió dormirse sin playera? con el frío que había seguramente le daría un resfriado si no se cubría pronto.

Giró sobre sí mismo, aun buscando su manta, cuando una punzada en su cabeza detuvo sus movimientos. Le dolía horrores, como si la noche anterior hubiera consumido demasiado alcohol, pero estaba seguro de que no fue así... intentó evocar sus memorias, sintiendo cómo su estómago se contraía al recordar que estaba siendo chantajeado por su ex novia y que Helga se había besado bajo el muérdago con cierto rubio en el que no quería pensar.

Se imaginaba que luego de la presencia de los Heyerdahl en la cena, Arnold se estaría regodeando, creyendo que tenía libre el camino al corazón de Helga.

El pensamiento lo hizo abrir los ojos, decidido a levantarse y buscar algo con lo que pudiera cubrirse de la brisa invernal para salir a buscar a ese cabeza de balón y dejarle saber lo que opinaba respecto a su boba sonrisa de triunfo que tan fuera de lugar había estado cuando acompañó a Helga afuera de la casa Johanssen al terminar la velada. Pero al ver las cortinas y la alfombra de la habitación, esos pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano en su mente... Aquella no era su habitación.

¿Cómo terminó en un cuarto que no era suyo, sin camisa, y con ese dolor de cabeza como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe?

Al respirar profundamente, un olor a fresas lo inundó, haciendo que identificara la habitación en la que estaba. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que despertaba en esa cama.

-Vaya, vaya... El bello durmiente se despertó sin necesidad de un beso- escuchar la familiar voz de su mejor amiga se llevó la tensión que se aferraba a cada parte de su cuerpo, por lo menos le estaba dirigiendo la palabra con normalidad, y después de lo que le hizo en nochebuena, era más de lo que se esperaba de ella, mucho más, aquello entraba en la definición de milagro navideño seguramente. La rubia le dirigió una mirada interrogante, el silencio luego de su comentario se había prolongado demasiado, ella temió haberlo molestado… después de todo, Phoebe dejó muy claro que no la quería cerca de él, y conociéndolo, Gerald seguramente querría complacerla -¿Responderás algo o sólo te quedarás pasmado mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me has visto?- espetó intentando llevar algo de normalidad a su mañana de navidad.

-¿Qué?-Reaccionando, el moreno carraspeó un par de veces y se irguió un poco en la cama, pretendiendo que su lapsus momentáneo de incredulidad nunca sucedió -Quiero decir...No te decepciones tanto, Pataki. Aún puedes venir y dármelo- intentó bromear, esbozando una sombra de lo que era normalmente su usual sonrisa ladeada. La rubia lo miró con una ceja alzada, dejando la bandeja que llevaba sobre el buró y sentándose en la cama, junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves del asco- Gerald soltó un sonido de protesta, pero no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se transformara en una de verdad... Helga y su humor matutino era algo a lo que se había habituado con los años, incluso lo había aprendido a disfrutar, y, aunque inconscientemente, la noche anterior había estado aterrado de perderla y nunca escucharla de nuevo burlándose de él.

-Estoy como me veo, te lo aseguro- respondió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor en la nuca. Otro quejido abandonó sus labios -Siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado encima- Gerald intentó sentarse más derecho, notando de nuevo el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Casi aciertas- la divertida expresión en el rostro de la rubia sólo confundió más al pobre moreno, a quien le estaba costando un poco seguir la conversación -Con todo el escándalo que hacías anoche en la cocina, Melissa y Timberly entraron... y tu hermana te reventó un jarrón en la cabeza- los ojos de Gerald se abrieron al máximo... sobre todo porque lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior, si se esforzaba, era estar comiendo pizza con Harold en el hospital... no... Aquello era un error... recordaba nítidamente al rubio besando la frente de la chica que reía junto a él, algunas horas después de haberle roto el corazón.

-¿Qué... qué dices?- tartamudeó el chico, parpadeando un par de veces.

-En su defensa, ella no sabía que se trataba de ti- la rubia se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que intentaba quitarle importancia al acontecimiento y continuó -Olvídalo zopenco... te traje algo de jugo y una tostada. Me parece que necesitas vitamina C para la pequeña resaca que seguramente tienes luego de esos tragos en la cena de nochebuena- la rubia tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo pasó a Gerald, observándolo en silencio mientras él lo bebía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a mi rostro?- aunque bromeaba, de pronto la expresión del moreno se volvió muy seria -Ahora que lo pienso, podría ser una posibilidad, debería buscar un espejo- y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, su dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

-Criminal, Geraldo… Tu rostro está igual que siempre- se las arregló para responderle mientras reía al ver genuina preocupación en su amigo -No te miraba por eso- fue el turno de Gerald para alzar una ceja.

-¿Entonces?... -una idea cruzó por la mente del moreno -No me digas que estuvimos juntos y no lo recuerdo porque no me lo perdonaría nunca- pidió tan rápido que a Helga le tomó un par de segundos asimilar lo que había dicho, pasando de la confusión a la vergüenza en cuestión de centésimas de segundo. Le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo al desafortunado atolondrado que se había ido de lengua.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Volviste con Phoebe ¿recuerdas?- y para ser justos, aunque lo recordaba, para él no significaba nada... sólo el acontecimiento que había arruinado su vida -Yo nunca les haría eso- murmuró la rubia, su semblante ensombreciéndose. El moreno sintió remordimiento, deseaba poder decirle que aquello no era verdad, que él ya no estaba interesado de esa manera en la oriental, pero el dolor de cabeza y la sequedad de su boca le complicaron hablar antes de que Helga lo hiciera -En fin... quería hablar contigo sobre lo que dijiste anoche- Gerald desearía recordar qué dijo la noche anterior para poder sostener esa conversación en igualdad de condiciones, por lo que él sabía, bien pudo haber confesado su desliz con Melissa, que no se acordaba de nada.

-¿Anoche?- Helga pareció percatarse hasta ese momento de que el moreno genuinamente no recordaba sus palabras de la noche anterior, luego de que entrara a la cocina.

-No es nada... olvídalo- el sonrojo en las mejillas de la menor de las Pataki puso muy nervioso al moreno... ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacer ruborizar así a la Gran Helga G. Pataki? -Sólo quiero que entre nosotros las cosas no sean raras...- ¿Por qué serían raras?, se preguntó de nuevo el moreno. La rubia suspiró -Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Melissa con la mezcla de los waffles- la chica se levantó dispuesta a volver al comedor con el resto de la familia, pero Gerald tomó del brazo a Helga y tiró de él hasta dejarla de espaldas sobre la cama, con la expresión de sorpresa decorando sus facciones, mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella y la miraba tan fijamente que la rubia sintió que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba un par de grados.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije anoche?- Helga se sentía petrificada ante la intensidad que emanaba de la mirada del moreno, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecer ante el fugaz recuerdo de aquella habitación de hotel en Seattle donde habían estado en la misma posición pero con muchas menos prendas entre ellos.

-¡Gerald, Helga! La pandilla ya ha empezado a llegar... bajen a recibirlos- la voz de Jamie O. les llegó autoritaria, congelándolos en el sitio. El moreno se giró incrédulo a observar la reacción de la rubia que sólo sonrió con disculpa en la mirada.

-No pensaste que Timberly, Melissa o yo fuimos capaces de cargarte hasta mi habitación, ¿o sí?- Gerald enrojeció en aquel momento, claro que lo pensó, creyó que Helga había encontrado una forma de llevarlo a cuestas y que como su habitación estaba más cerca de la cocina que la suya, por eso lo había dejado en su cuarto. Su hermano mayor seguramente también fue quien lo había cambiado a sus pantalones del pijama... La expresión de derrota del chico no tenía precio...

Helga estalló en risas que llegaron hasta la estancia.

-Vaya, parece que Pataki se divierte mucho con algo... o alguien- comentó Rhonda ácidamente, Phoebe junto a ella la fulminó con la mirada. Claro que entendió la indirecta de la pelinegra, pero qué se suponía que respondiera si seguramente se reía con su novio... Soltó un bufido frustrado, era la preparatoria de nuevo, Rhonda y sus seguidoras porristas solían molestarla con ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo.

-No engañas a nadie, Pheebs. Sólo te haces daño... es demasiado obvio que Gerald no podrá mantenerse alejado de Helga- comentó Nadine, de pie a la izquierda de Rhonda y poniendo nerviosa a la oriental con su comentario.

-Imagino que Helga te contó que le pedí mantener su distancia de mi novio... no me importa lo que crean, sé que ella lo hará... fuimos mejores amigas mucho tiempo, ella sería incapaz de lastimarme a propósito- sintió la necesidad de aclararlo más como un acto desesperado de auto convencimiento que probarles a las chicas que estaban equivocadas, aunque ella fue tan consciente como las otras dos de que su tono no había demostrado seguridad en lo que proclamaba.

-Oh... Phoebe... Phoebe... Phoebe... nuestra pequeña e ingenua Pheebs...- Rhonda pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la oriental, negando con su cabeza como si lamentara algo -esa es la razón por la que perdiste a Gerald la primera vez... cuando se trata de tu hombre, no debes confiárselo ni a tu sombra. Sobre todo si es del tipo malagradecido que no comprenderá que hiciste todo ese montaje e inventaste todo ese engaño por su propio bien y termina contigo sólo porque no es tan listo como tú y es incapaz de ver que lo protegías- aunque Rhonda hablaba desde su experiencia personal con Harold, proyectándose un poco en la situación de Phoebe, la oriental definitivamente se identificó con sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Habló Gerald contigo?- nerviosa, la oriental retiró el brazo de Rhonda de sus hombros y se alejó algo alterada.

-Si Gerald hubiera hablado con nosotras ¿Qué nos habría dicho?- la sospecha en la mirada de la unigénita Lloyd puso aún más nerviosa a la oriental, que respondió que no sabía de lo que hablaba con una voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal, o eso creyeron los perros, que por su timbre, seguramente fueron los únicos que le entendieron.

-Rhonda, basta. Está cambiando de color- acotó una preocupada Nadine. En ese momento, Sheena y Agatha se unieron al trío, acababan de llegar y al verlas en la estancia, pensaron en acercarse a saludar, aunque Agatha en realidad esperaba sacar de sus casillas a Nadine un poco, sólo para pasar el rato, su mañana de navidad no estaba siendo especialmente memorable.

-¡Feliz Navidad! O como muchos otros dirían, ¡Feliz Saturnalia!- Rhonda y Phoebe miraron a Sheena como si le hubiera brotado una extremidad adicional en ese momento frente a ellas… Nadine ni siquiera notó a su efusiva amiga, la fastidiosa sonrisa de superioridad de su prima la mantuvo distraída de su saludo.

-Nadie diría eso- bufando, Rhonda movió airada su cabello por sobre su hombro y se alejó del lugar, dejando a una confundida Sheena detrás.

-¿Se va por algo que dije?- Phoebe se sintió un poco aliviada con la partida de la antigua reina del baile, así que sólo abrazó a la chica de cabello rosa, en agradecimiento por alejar a la nube gris en su mañana de navidad -¡Vaya! No pensé que te daría tanto gusto verme- Sheena intentó soltarse del abrazo que la oriental le daba sin tener éxito con su cometido, así que giró un poco el cuello hacia su prima e intentó pedir su ayuda –Hey… Agatha… has que me suelte- pidió mientras señalaba hacia la nuca de la pelinegra y susurraba, deseando evitar que ella lo escuchara. Pero la aludida sólo la ignoró y continuó incordiando a la rubia –Hey… Agatha… Agatha… Agatha… A-ga-tha- finalmente, la chica se giró con una expresión homicida en el rostro, fastidiada con la insistencia de su prima.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó, sobresaltando a Phoebe que soltó a Sheena -¡Dime qué es lo que quieres!- pidió, visiblemente alterada, haciendo sonreír a Nadine. Sheena miró a Phoebe a su lado, libre del abrazo en el que había estado capturada, y sólo se vio capaz de rodar los ojos.

-Nada, Agatha. Olvídalo- Agatha lanzó un grito frustrado, acompañándolo del lanzamiento de sus brazos hacia el aire.

-Queridas, pasen al comedor, el desayuno está servido- La invitación de la madre de Gerald no pudo ser más oportuna y las chicas se apresuraron a ocupar un lugar en la mesa, Phoebe guardándole sitio junto a ella a Gerald.

Los waffles pasaron alrededor mientras poco a poco el resto de la familia Johanssen y amigos llegaban. Cuando Gerald y Helga finalmente bajaron, todos estaban desayunando, Phoebe le dedicó a la rubia una mirada de desdén mientras el moreno ocupaba el lugar que la pelinegra le había apartado, dejando a Helga sentada entre Brian y Sheena.

-Hey... Brainny... me sorprende que te hayas apuntado al gotcha- intentó iniciar una afable conversación con el castaño, para distraerse de la animosidad de su antigua mejor amiga y tratar de resolver la tensión que prevalecía entre ellos, pero el chico sólo le dedicó un monosílabo que se escuchó más como un gruñido y continuó engullendo los waffles en su plato.

-Creo que será divertido Helga- Lila, al otro lado de Brian, buscaba aligerar el ambiente entre el par de amigos, que se notó enrarecido en cuanto el de lentes decidió ignorar la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que lo será!- afirmó una alegre Sheena, que disfrutaba de su taza de té y que no se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibió por haber alzado tanto la voz.

-¿Cuántos seremos? Porque obviamente habrá que definir capitanes de equipos, ¿no?- Rhonda se sumó a la conversación -Y esto no sería divertido sin algo de competitividad de por medio... digamos... una apuesta- por alguna razón al decir aquello, miraba a cierta rubia retadoramente.

-Me parece que finalmente dices algo divertido princesa, ¿Qué te gustaría perder?- una risa superior abandonó los labios de la Wellington Lloyd.

-Me encanta que sigas creyendo que la magia existe pequeña Helga- la rubia hizo ademán de querer levantarse a soltarle un golpe, cuando cierto chico rubio de buen corazón intervino.

-Rhonda, no tienes que hacer de una perfecta cita de juegos entre amigos, una apuesta sin sentido que sólo traerá tensión al grupo- Arnold, sentado entre Lila y Marcy, sintió la necesidad de calmar los ánimos.

-Oh, ¿en serio, Arnold? Eso es lo que traerá tensión al grupo- no pudo evitar añadir Gerald, sentado frente a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?- el rubio frunció el entrecejo, reconocía que Gerald había usado el sarcasmo con él, lo que no entendía era el contexto, porque parecía insinuar que él era el responsable de las tensiones entre los miembros de la pandilla.

-Creo que Gerald se refiere a cierta chica sentada a la mesa que no deja de ir por ahí amenazando a otros con ventilar asuntos que no son de su incumbencia- la sutileza de Melissa al intervenir no pasó desapercibida, por extraño que pudiera parecer, que fuera tan específica quizás le jugó en contra.

-Oh, no, Melissa. Yo creo que Gerald se refiere a cierta chica que va por ahí besándose con novios ajenos- le respondió Phoebe, y Helga tuvo la decencia de enrojecer, a diferencia de Agatha que sólo le sonrió ufana a Nadine, Sid encontró de pronto muy interesante el fondo de su vaso de leche con chocolate.

-En realidad Pheebs, yo creo que las tensiones de este grupo vienen de la distancia que hemos permitido que crezca entre nosotros… y no sólo me refiero a que vivamos en ciudades diferentes… si no a una distancia emocional- aportó Lila, malentendiendo el sentido que sus amigos imprimían en la conversación y haciendo sonreír a Brian.

-Pues yo creo que lo que Gerald quiso decir…- comenzó a opinar Stinky, cortado por un muy molesto moreno que se ponía de pie abruptamente.

-Gracias Stinky, pero creo que Gerald es perfectamente capaz de hablar por sí mismo y explicar lo que quiso o no decir- el segundo hijo de los Johanssen se crispó en cuanto vio a cierta rubia reír -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Pataki?- no había sido su intención sonar tan demandante con ella, pero su casa parecía un circo esa mañana y todavía se sentía dolido de que no quisiera contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Bueno… es que… hablaste de ti en tercera persona- Stinky y Sid rieron con ella, y Rhonda esbozó una mueca melancólica al pensar en Harold, si él estuviera con ellos, seguramente se reiría con esos tres, aunque los demás no encontraran la gracia en el comentario.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer la apuesta- escuchar a Eugene congeló la escena, no sólo por lo que sugería, sino porque el pelirrojo rara vez tomaba la iniciativa en el grupo, solía ir con la corriente.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- y el momento se rompió como delgado cristal cayendo de 10 metros de altura al duro y frío asfalto… Mary los miró a todos confundida, no entendía sus expresiones, ella sólo estaba ahí para darles la mejor mañana de navidad de sus vidas

¿Qué tan seguido iban a un campo de gotcha sólo para ellos y con balas ilimitadas sin costo alguno?

Y lo único que recibía era esas expresiones en blanco…

Casi como volver a la primaria…

De nuevo experimentaba esa sensación de que veían a través de ella, como la canción de Mr. Cellophane que canta Amos Hart a Roxie en el musical de Chicago cuando la policía se la lleva detenida y él grita, corre y hace aspavientos para ser notado pero Roxie sólo… Oh… seguramente el que ahora uno de los primos de Gerald la tomara del borde de su abrigo con sus pegajosos dedos llenos de mermelada de frutos rojos, ensuciándolo, podría servirle de referencia para decir que en realidad no era transparente…

-¿Tú nos llevarás al campo de gotcha?- le preguntó el hijo menor de Peter Johanssen.

-¡Un momento jovencito!- intervino Trisha -¿A usted quién le dijo que podía ir?- el niño se aferró con más fuerza al abrigo de Mary, que sólo inhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse, sólo se trataba de una mancha cualquiera, no tenía por qué armar una escena.

-Pero mamá…- protestó el pequeño –Timberly irá- se quejó, haciendo que su prima se convirtiera en el centro de atención de la familia.

-Bueno… sí iré, pero es porque tengo experiencia en este tipo de juegos y soy más grande que tú- John sonrió de lado.

-Vaya, entonces nadie se quedará a tener una guerra de bolas de nieve en el vecindario con este bobo hermano mayor- inmediatamente el moreno soltó a Mary y fue hasta donde su hermano, gritando que él se quedaría.

-Por lo visto aún no deciden quiénes irán- comentó la castaña, todavía incómoda de no estar recibiendo la atención que había esperado.

-Nosotros iremos- afirmó Jamie O., tomando por la cintura a su esposa, que pareció atorarse con lo que bebía y tosió un par de veces, pero antes de poder protestarle, Olga Pataki afirmó que ella también acompañaría a su hermanita bebé, para disgusto de Helga.

-Genial, entre más, mejor… deberíamos ir camino al campo si queremos aprovechar la luz del sol- Phoebe haló a Gerald consigo y, acercándose a Mary, le preguntó acerca de las medidas de seguridad con las que contaba el negocio de su padre. El moreno se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver detrás de ellos al trío de oro, Lila, Rhonda y Nadine conversando, con Rex casi pegado a la pelinegra y a su izquierda, Eugene, Sheena y Agatha que parecían divertirse con algo que Sid y Stinky les contaban… Helga iba en la parte de atrás del grupo, con Timberly, Sasha y, aunque un poco alejado de ellas, Brian… su hermano aún no se levantaba de la mesa, pareciendo discutir algo de seriedad con Melissa… pero a la otra persona que esperaba ver no la vislumbraba.

-¿Buscándome, Gerald?- sobresaltado, se giró nuevamente, junto a Mary y Phoebe, Arnold y Marcy lo miraban con una ceja alzada.

-Si Shortman tiene razón y lo buscabas tan compulsivamente con la mirada, teniendo a tu novia a un lado… creo que podría apoyarte para tener el valor de confesarle que él es tu crush- el moreno miró a Marcy como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Insinúas que tengo sentimientos… románticos… por Arnold?- la incredulidad en la voz de Gerald era irrisoria, el rubio necesitó cubrirse para poder disimular la pequeña risa que se le escapó.

-No es tan descabellado, yo lo pensé un par de veces durante la básica- comentó Mary, haciendo notar a los otros tres que ella y Phoebe estaban muy pendientes de su conversación, logrando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran –En fin… ¡dividámonos en los autos!- se apresuró a anunciar. En cuanto la castaña se alejó, seguida por Sid, Stinky, Sheena y Agatha, Gerald se giró a Marcy, preocupando a su, una vez más, novia; al verlo tan molesto.

-Escucha Kornblum- la aludida se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja divertida con el intento de intimidación del chico –Si vuelves a…- la chica lo interrumpió, crispando más sus nervios.

-¿A qué, Johanssen? ¿Ofrecerte mi apoyo incondicional? Cielos… algunos se vuelven desagradecidos con la edad- Arnold en aquel momento no pudo mantener su estoico exterior y comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de cierta rubia.

-Tú no me estabas ofreciendo apoyo… te burlabas, y además ¿me acabas de llamar viejo? Tenemos la misma edad- se quejó el moreno.

-Gerald… no inicies una pelea en navidad… estoy segura que las intenciones de Marcy eran genuinamente buenas y…- Phoebe trataba de calmar el ánimo encendido de su novio, pero cuando la chica que inició aquello soltó un sonido de risa contenida, no hubo nada que la oriental pudiera hacer para evitar esa discusión.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí te estás burlando de mí!- le apuntó con un dedo, que Marcy despreció con un movimiento de mano, Arnold ya no reía, veía a Gerald aguantando la molestia que crecía dentro de él, Kornblum lo escuchó, aconsejó y acompañó cuando necesitaba a alguien de su lado y no toleraría que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, le pusiera un dedo encima.

-Claro que me burlo, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera amable contigo? ¡Já! Helga es mi amiga, cretino… y tanto ella como Phoebe se merecen a alguien mejor que tú… ¿Qué digo? Hasta Arnold se merece a un chico mejor que tú para amar- el rubio soltó un "Sí, eso" antes de entender realmente lo que su amiga volvía a insinuar. Gerald parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, no se esperaba esas palabras de Marcy… no habían compartido muchas, pero las suficientes para poder decir que eran cordiales entre sí.

-No es necesario que me defiendas, Marcy- el grupo de cuatro se giró para encontrarse de frente con Helga, la rubia sonreía, claramente complacida de que su honor fuera defendido así por su amiga –Lo que había entre el pelos de borrego y yo es agua pasada… sólo somos amigos… aunque coincido contigo… Arnold puede encontrar un chico mejor que este- el rubio se quejó de la burla hacia su persona y, en un gesto cariñoso, golpeó su hombro con el de la rubia. Phoebe observó de reojo cómo Gerald apretaba los puños y su mandíbula, como cada vez que quería golpear a alguien pero tenía que contenerse.

-En realidad, concuerdo con Kornblum- volvió a hablar el Johanssen. Marcy alzó una ceja, escéptica ante lo que oía.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Concuerdas en serio con lo que dije? Porque mayormente quería ofenderte, así que…- dejó la frase incompleta, encogiéndose de hombros, y Gerald tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse lo suficiente para continuar hablando.

-Claro que concuerdo… no he sido la persona del año ni nada que se le acerque remotamente- empezó diciendo, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-No, no lo has sido para nada- cuando la oriental notó que los chicos la observaban, se percató de que habló en voz alta –Oh, lo siento amor- sonrió avergonzada al moreno… Gerald no pudo evitar enternecerse con el desliz de su novia, y sonrió conciliador.

-Descuida, sé que no he sido la mejor versión de mí mismo- hizo contacto visual con Helga –pero, ¿Quién sí lo es?- la rubia esbozó una media sonrisa… hasta que el moreno fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Yo lo soy- Rhonda los miraba desde su auto, con Nadine como copiloto y Rex, Lila y Brian en el asiento de atrás –Yo soy mi mejor versión cada maldito segundo de cada maldito día… ahora… si les parece bien al grupo de inadaptados sociales, queremos llegar pronto al gotcha para poder dispararles pintura a sus perezosos traseros ¿Quieren?- y acelerando, la unigénita Lloyd dejó una estela de humo detrás que hizo a Arnold y a Marcy toser.

-¡Aaargh!- se quejó Helga -¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan odiosa?- Phoebe asintió.

-Ha sido así desde preescolar… algunos sólo empeoran con la edad- los chicos se miraron entre sí con complicidad y rieron divertidos.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Feliz Navidad!- Phoebe supo exactamente quién era el dueño de esa voz antes de girarse, y la expresión en el rostro de Gerald sólo se lo confirmó.

-¡Park! Rayos chico listo, en qué bella nave te mueves… en serio- Helga se subió al Mercedes del oriental ante la atónita mirada del moreno que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-En realidad, fue un regalo de mi padre luego de que lo encontré con su amiga francesa… no quiere que mi madre lo sepa- la rubia lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-Ya no digas otra cosa, Park… es navidad y me deprimes… En fin, ¿Vienen o qué?- Marcy no esperó a que Gerald y Phoebe salieran de su estupor y se subió al vehículo, seguida por Arnold –Genial… ahora sólo falta mi hermana mayor para irnos… ¡Oh, ahí está!- Olga fue la última en entrar al auto, mientras Helga no paraba de sonreírles a la pareja –Espero que lleguen con bien, aunque no creo que lo hagan antes que nosotros… porque si no se dieron cuenta… Park conduce un maldito Mercedes- Phoebe no lo soportó más.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- exigió, mirando al chico al volante que parecía divertido con la reacción de ambos en la acera.

-Déjame explicártelo… sé cuánto les agrada Park… especialmente a ti, Pheebs… y noté que por un descuido olvidamos invitarlo al Gotcha… pero no se angustien, lo llamé ayer luego de que dieron la noticia de su regreso como pareja… ¿No será esta la mejor navidad de la vida?- el sadismo con el que Helga sonreía sólo enfureció más a la oriental, mientras que Gerald no podía dejar de felicitarla mentalmente por esa pequeña revancha contra ellos por haberle soltado una bomba de esa forma la noche anterior, sin previo aviso. Ya se le hacía extraño que esa mañana hubiera sido tan normal con él luego de lo que sucedió durante la cena. Park arrancó, con una confundida Olga que no paraba de preguntar qué había sido ese intercambio entre su hermanita bebé y la mejor amiga de la infancia de su hermanita bebé.

-¡Oigan! ¿Los llevamos?- Jamie O. en la camioneta de los Johanssen, con Timberly, Melissa y Sasha sentadas en la cabina y la parte de atrás libre, les indicó que subieran y por fin pudieran dirigirse a su destino.

Después de un silencioso viaje en el que ambos se encontraban notablemente incómodos, finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser el destino fijado… y para su sorpresa, Iggy los saludó efusivamente, acompañado de una chica de cabello cobrizo que no paraba de sonreír.

-Cielos Iggy… han pasado un par de años, supongo… No sabía que estabas en Hillwood- le regresó el saludo un menos enérgico Gerald.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No importa cuánto insista, mi mamá no supera su temor a viajar en aviones… así que si quiero pasar las festividades con ella, siempre tengo que volver al viejo Hillwood, ¿Sabes? Escuché que vives en Londres ahora- el moreno asintió, sintiendo a la oriental tensarse junto a él por la alusión –Eso es genial… ¿Cómo funciona eso para ti y Phoebe?- el castaño pareció notar que no era un tema del que sus amigos quisieran hablar al desviar la vista a lados opuestos –Pero qué tonto de mí, ¿Les presenté a Lucy?- la chica que lo acompañaba les saludó tan efusivamente como Iggy, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían.

-¿Trajiste a tu nueva novia a jugar con tu ex novia, Iggy? ¿En serio? Qué poco elegante- Rhonda se sumó a la presentación, incomodando a la pelinegra que en un acto reflejo se sujetó a Gerald, como solía hacer cuando necesitaba calmarse… Los demás comenzaron a bajar de los vehículos y reunirse en el punto en el que Iggy le ponía los ojos en blanco a la Wellington Lloyd como si hablara con una exasperante niña pequeña.

-No es tu asunto, Rhonda- le riñó Sheena. Nadine miraba al par confundida, ella creía que Lila e Iggy habían vuelto, sino, ¿Con quién se mensajeaba en nochebuena?

-Oh, vamos…- intervino Sid- Pedirle a Rhonda que no se entrometa en la vida de Lila y Nadine es como pedirle que done a la caridad uno de sus abrigos de Miuccia Prada- el silencio de sus amigos, y sus miradas, le decían al de gorra verde que quizás no debió revelar que conocía el nombre completo de la diseñadora –Y antes de que lo pregunten, sólo lo sé porque Harold lo sabía… y ahora todos sabemos por qué- y señaló a una sonrojada Rhonda que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí… no acabé de entender por qué ocultaste que eras novia de Harold, Rhonda- comentó Nadine, su amiga pelinegra se giró airada.

-No estamos discutiendo ese tema, Nadine… hablamos de lo descarados que son algunos hombres trayendo al campo de gotcha a la actual y a la anterior… como Sid, por ejemplo… Agatha no tiene por qué estar aquí…- Mary protestó, argumentando que era su amiga y ella había sido quien organizó la salida para empezar, pero Rhonda sólo la ignoró -…o podríamos mencionar también a Gerald… Phoebe y él volvieron y continúa pululando alrededor de Helga como una polilla atraída a una polvorienta y desgastada trama de luz- ante la comparación, la rubia rodó sus ojos, al igual que el moreno, en un movimiento sincronizado que parecía ensayado –Pero el peor de todos… eres tú Iggy… trayendo a esa chica a una reunión en la que sabías que Lila estaría- continuó reclamando, aunque la pelinegra sabía que su amiga pelirroja estaba ahora con Brainny (situación que escapaba por completo a su comprensión), Iggy había sido alguien importante para Lila, y ella sabía perfectamente bien que no podías ser indiferente a tu pasado con tanta facilidad.

-¿Hablas de Lucy?- la dulce voz de la sureña distrajo a la unigénita Lloyd de su diatriba. No había notado que el grupo entero la observaba.

-Ah- acotó elocuentemente cuando se vio interrumpida –así que ese es su nombre- y con toda la dignidad que pudo, fingió limpiar una pelusa de su blusa y le dedicó una mirada de desdén a Iggy.

-Sí. Es mi amiga… una amiga en común con Iggy… ¿Te molesta que la hayamos invitado?- la inocencia que desprendía la imagen de la pelirroja derritió el corazón de la presuntuosa chica, que terminó por guardar silencio.

-Creímos que era la novia de Iggy- comentó Stinky, aliviado de que no hubiera más drama en la pandilla, porque la tensión en el aire podría ahogarlos si estuvieran en un espacio cerrado.

-Y Rhonda… muy acertadamente… creyó que ayudaría a aligerar el ambiente mencionando a todas las ex parejas de la pandilla- añadió Sheena, con un tono de reproche en la voz.

-No fue ni la mitad de los que han estado juntos de todos nosotros- Agatha sonrió fingiendo ingenuidad, ganándose un zape de parte de su prima, que sólo pudo pedir por paciencia para sobrellevar la insidiosa personalidad de su familiar.

-Bueno… deberíamos ir al campo de gotcha, ¿no? Venimos a dispararnos con bolas de pintura y no con indirectas mal disfrazadas- comentó Marcy, aburriéndose con el tema de conversación que eligieron los presentes.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Eugene, mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta de pronto de dónde estaban –Oh. Por. Dios- el pelirrojo comenzó a respirar de manera extraña, captando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede Eugene?- preguntó Rex, y Stinky soltó un pequeño grito agudo.

-Stinky, ¿Tú gritaste? casi me dejas sordo- se quejó Park, intentando destapar sus oídos abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula.

-No sé si fui yo… ¿Ese grito se escuchó parecido a este?- y volvió a gritar, sobresaltando a otros que lo rodeaban.

-¡Sí!- le espetó Helga con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué ninguno de sus conocidos era normal?

-Entonces sí fui yo- afirmó Stinky, crispando los nervios del resto.

-Pero por qué gritaste- preguntó Sid.

-¿No reconocen el nombre de la calle?- Mary suspiró derrotada, no esperaba que ellos conocieran el rumbo.

-¿A-re-ca?- silabeó Phoebe… el nombre no le decía nada, pero por la reacción de Eugene, Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Olga y Jamie O, había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí, Mary?- se apresuró a preguntar Sid, temblando.

-¿Qué es "aquí" que los tiene tan nerviosos?- no pudo evitar preguntar una dudosa Melissa.

-Me están poniendo nerviosa- se quejó Sheena.

-¿No saben lo que sucedió en los condominios de la calle Areca?- la incredulidad en la voz de Stinky era casi acusatoria.

-Criminal, Stinky… si supiéramos, no estaríamos como tontos preguntando- respondió una alterada Helga, odiaba cuando se ponían así y lamentablemente, se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿No pueden sólo decirnos de qué va todo esto?- pidió Park, exasperado.

-¡No!- protestó Olga –mi hermanita bebé va a asustarse mucho- la pandilla se rio en cuanto Helga enrojeció mientras forcejeaba con la otra Pataki para soltarse de su abrazo.

-Además… ¿Quién se sabría la historia completa?- comentó Jamie O, y cómo un solo organismo, la pandilla se giró a mirar a Gerald, como esperando que algo más sucediera.

-La historia de los asesinatos en la calle Areca tiene la misma edad que el guardián de su leyenda… Gerald… tú que conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros los sangrientos acontecimientos… cuéntala al resto y hazlos salir de detrás de esa cortina de ignorancia- con la elaborada introducción de Sid… el moreno sintió que no podía hacer otra cosa que compartir con el grupo lo que sabía.

_El caso de los múltiples homicidios ocurridos en un sector de condominios en construcción sobre la calle Areca fue todo un reto para la policía del distrito este de Hillwood, la falta de información dada a los medios de comunicación sólo apuntan a un crimen tan visceral y grotesco, que nuestro propio departamento de justicia quiso sepultarlo para evitar dañar la sensibilidad del público general. Lo único que consiguió es que se especulara cada vez más sobre los crímenes… de hecho… se ha especulado tanto al respecto que hay demasiadas versiones de esta leyenda… Lo único que se repite en cada una de esas versiones es el trágico desenlace. La versión más común coloca a los trabajadores de la construcción de la privada de condominios número 127 sobre la calle Areca en una noche de sábado como cualquier otra, tuvieron que hacer tiempo extra porque el principal inversor, y arquitecto de todo el proyecto, quería que la fecha de entrega de las casas se adelantara un mes… No era una petición normal, y muchos trabajadores sintieron sospecha ante la repentina premura de su capataz… pero el dinero era bienvenido en sus hogares y les ayudaría a llegar al final del mes sin pasar hambre o dejar que la sufrieran sus familias…_

_Ese fatídico sábado, uno de los trabajadores se detuvo a mitad de una excavada con la pala congelada en el aire y los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas al mirar un punto fijo en uno de los andadores del fraccionamiento… sus compañeros se detuvieron para averiguar qué era lo que su amigo observaba, pero sólo consiguieron sentir que el corazón caía a sus pies y que el estómago le subía a la garganta. Un hombre, vestido de payaso, caminaba hacia ellos con una escopeta en las manos y tantas balas a lo largo de su cintura que podría haber sido proveedor del ejército._

_Los cazó como si se tratara de simples bestias, a cada uno de la veintena de hombres que honradamente buscaban llevar pan a su mesa. Y al terminar su noche de horror… simplemente se colgó en una de las casas en obra negra. Nadie entiende sus motivaciones, nadie identificó nunca al único cuerpo que no tenía por qué estar en el lugar de la masacre, el único cuerpo que no tenía una bala dentro de él sino que encontraron balanceándose en un cadencioso vaivén que parecía burlarse de su propia obra. Al día de hoy, nadie sabe quién usaba el traje de payaso o por qué decidió terminar con la vida de todos los trabajadores de la construcción, ni una sola persona se ha acercado al lugar pero las risas, los gritos y los disparos aún se escuchan rebotando en las paredes de las construcciones a medio terminar de la privada 127 de la calle Areca. _

_El fin._

-Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado- afirmó Helga, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión ufana en el rostro –A ver chico listo… si nadie ha venido a la privada, ¿Cómo es que escuchan que dentro de las casas hay risas, gritos y disparos? Además, que nadie sepa quién lo hizo después de veinte años me parece un pésimo trabajo policíaco… deberías hablar de eso con tu padre- Gerald la miró con fastidio.

-Yo no inventé la leyenda, Helga. Fue un crimen real- Sid y Eugene asintieron efusivamente para dar énfasis a las palabras del moreno que no parecían convencer a Helga.

-Creo que recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso en el periódico- comentó Olga, pensativa, intentaba recordar qué tanto sabía sobre esa noticia.

-En cuyo caso… ¿Por qué el traje de payaso?- preguntó Jamie O.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta, en serio?- le dijo Timberly –Yo quisiera saber por qué estamos aquí, creí que iríamos al gotcha- se quejó la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Asustada, pequeña Johanssen?- se burló Agatha.

-¡A mí no me asusta nada! Y mucho menos una historia que contó Gerald- el hermano de Timberly la miró con reproche.

-Típico caso de "matar al mensajero", ¿no, Gerald?- preguntó Stinky, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro, haciendo a Phoebe apartarse del moreno un poco al interponerse entre ambos. Helga sonrió.

-Creo que Tim hizo la mejor de las preguntas- habló la rubia -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Mary?- y la pandilla se giró a la castaña, que se esforzaba por pasar desapercibida.

-¡Ah, claro! Ahora sí me prestan atención, ¿no?- protestó mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie derecho.

-¿Podrías responder la pregunta? Todo esto empieza a ponerme algo nerviosa- se quejó Sheena, que ya se abrazaba a sí misma. Eugene posó una mano en su antebrazo, esperando conseguir reconfortarla, la chica sólo le sonrió de pasada, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la castaña que empezaba a notarse más nerviosa que ella misma.

-No me hagas invitar a la vieja Betsy a esta reunión de navidad- amenazó Helga, intentando que la chica de una vez por todas hablara.

-¡Está bien! ¿Quieren saber qué hacemos aquí? Se los diré… El campo de gotcha de mi padre es… el conjunto de condominios abandonados de la calle Areca… donde ocurrieron los asesinatos de la historia de Gerald- el sonido de un trueno sobresaltó a todos, haciendo que un avergonzado Rex se disculpara por el tono de su teléfono para la entrada de mensajes. El grupo de jóvenes adultos no sólo se alteraron, estaban histéricos, hablaban al mismo tiempo y tuvieron que impedir que Helga y Rhonda se abalanzaran sobre Mary. Luego de casi una hora, por fin el histerismo cedió lo suficiente para que Lila pudiera preguntar por la razón de la omisión de aquel insignificante detalle al invitarlos –Si se los hubiera contado, ¿Habrían venido?- la castaña supo que no era una pregunta inteligente, sobre todo cuando sus amigos parecieron alterarse de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondieron al unísono Melissa, Olga, Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena.

-Podríamos dejar que Mary nos explique sus razones, al menos le debemos eso- intentó conciliar la situación Arnold.

-¿Bromeas cabeza de balón?- le increpó la menor de las Pataki, bufando por la nariz, alterada.

-Ella tuvo un gesto dulce con nosotros, Helga- intentó apaciguarla el rubio.

-Sí, qué dulce… nos trajo al sitio de múltiples asesinatos y un suicidio en la mañana de navidad… olvidé agradecerte, Mary- reclamó Rex, haciendo aspavientos, con una respiración profunda.

-Aaah… quizás… aaah… se comportan un poco… aah… dramáticos- las palabras de Brainny consiguieron silenciar al grupo por un momento –los asesinatos… aah… sucedieron hace… aah… un par de décadas… aah… y el culpable… aah… está muerto… aaah… ¿A qué le… aah… temen?- habiendo asestado un golpe al orgullo de muchos de los presentes, Mary finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Les habló del arquitecto que había invertido todo lo que tenía en aquellos condominios porque iniciaba una familia y necesitaba las ganancias que el proyecto le dejaría, de cómo luego del crimen, la policía había declarado durante cinco años el sitio como escena del crimen y por lo tanto, propiedad del gobierno… de cómo al serle devuelto, no hubo forma de hacer con la privada nada que le ayudara a recuperar algo de lo invertido y que los habitantes del distrito se negaban a siquiera pasar cerca del lugar porque le temían.

-Fue mi idea… hace un par de años yo le di la idea a mi padre de convertir los condominios en un campo de gotcha… creí que sería divertido, pero las supersticiones de las personas han impedido que mi papá pueda recuperar lo que invirtió en el equipo para los jugadores y las adecuaciones del lugar para poder servir como espacio recreativo- Agatha abrazó a su amiga cuando notó que se le quebraba un poco la voz al hablar de su progenitor –Fue por mí que mi padre adelantó la fecha de la entrega de los condominios… fui prematura… lo que significó cuentas del hospital que no fueron previstas, como la incubadora… y pensé que… bueno… que si todos ustedes venían y disfrutaban de un buen rato aquí, eso haría que lo recomendaran y otras personas también vendrían- la inocencia en el razonamiento de la chica enterneció a los demás… Olga se unió al abrazo, y jaló a Helga, que se vio obligada a participar… pronto, Melissa, Timberly, Sasha, Lila, Nadine, Sheena, Phoebe, Eugene, Arnold, Stinky e Iggy, compartían un abrazo grupal.

-No puedo creer que sean tan cursis- se quejó Sid.

-Puedes unirte si quieres- le respondió Arnold y Brian lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a los amigos que continuaban abrazados para poder sumarse.

-¿Eso significa que jugarán gotcha en el 127 de la calle Areca?- la pregunta de Gerald hizo que todos se soltaran y balbucearan, dudosos de qué decir al respecto.

-¿Por qué no?- comentó Jamie O -¿Cuántos que conozcas pueden decir justamente eso?- y poco a poco la pandilla comenzó a ceder ante la idea de pasar un buen rato, omitiendo todo el tema de los asesinatos de su mente… censurándolos deliberadamente.

Unos minutos después, los ánimos habían ido apaciguándose. Lucy le había comentado a Lila que estaba impresionada con el variopinto grupo al que pertenecía, y finalmente conoció a Brian, de quien había escuchado muchas cosas.

Se decidió que se dividirían en dos equipos y jugarían bajo las reglas de capturar la bandera, en vez de sólo vagar descontando miembro a miembro al equipo rival. Hubo cierta riña al momento de decidir a los capitanes, pero al final nadie comentó nada cuando Rhonda se impuso como líder del primer equipo y nominó a Helga para liderar el segundo.

-¿Qué hay de la apuesta, rubiecita?- el tic nervioso del párpado izquierdo de la menor de las Pataki le regresó en cuanto escuchó el mote que la pelinegra le había puesto en secundaria.

-¿Otra vez con eso, princesa? ¿Por qué esa obstinación en perder algo contra mí?- la pelinegra ya tenía una respuesta preparada cuando su mejor amiga las interrumpió.

-Son conscientes de que no se están insultando, ¿verdad?- ambas capitanas parpadearon como si la chica les hablara en otro idioma –Rubiecita y Princesa suenan en realidad como sobrenombres cariñosos si me preguntan a mí- algunos rieron y otros comentaron que era una observación que ya les había cruzado la mente pero que decidieron mantener para sí mismos. Helga se abrazó a sí misma, cerrando más su abrigo acolchado y la bufanda de punto que llevaba encima, dedicándoles una mirada enfurruñada que cierto par de chicos encontró tierna.

-Como sea… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- habló de nuevo Helga, retomando el tema y haciendo a Rhonda esbozar una sonrisa.

-Si mi equipo gana… tú harás que Harold vuelva conmigo- las mandíbulas de los presentes cayeron un poco ante esa declaración… ¿No era eso el equivalente a que Rhonda admitiera que necesitaba a Helga para recuperar a su novio?


	36. Chapter 32

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la popular caricatura Hey Arnold, del creativo Craig Barttlet. Excepto aquellos que no reconozcan, esos me los he inventado.**

**¡No creerán esto!**

**¡He tenido un mes de locos!**

**Primero, tiré mi computadora mientras corría bajo una lluvia tratando de no mojarme...**

**Luego, al revisarla, tuvo un daño irreparable en el disco duro y tuvieron que reemplazaron y no pudieron recuperar mi información.**

**Entonces, la cuenta que de nómina que tenía, la cerró el banco, de un día para el otro, sin avisarme y me quedé sin pago de mi quincena, y obviamente ya me había gastado todo el dinero que tenía en reparar mi computadora... Así que sólo tuve para comer en la semana un tomate, unas varas de apio y leche... En serio... eso había en mi refrigerador, claro, en lo que habría una nueva cuenta y volvían a hacer la transferencia de mi quincena... ¿Mencioné que con la contingencia, he estado paranoica y salir a otro sitio que no sea el trabajo me pone en un estado de ansiedad al nivel de un chihuahua (una raza de cachorros súper adorables pero muy nerviosos)? En fin, casi me vomito de tantas emociones que experimenté formada fuera del banco. **

**Después de eso, en mi trabajo, se fue la luz mientras estaba en el baño y ordenaron que todos evacuáramos y había una persona tocando con tanta prisa la puerta que se me olvidó subir el cierre de mi pantalón y llegué así hasta el punto de reunión con toda, literal, toda la planta.**

**Y para rematar mi semana... mientras escribía este capítulo desde cero nuevamente (perdí todo lo que había trabajado estas últimas semanas porque la muy ingenua de mí procrastinó la copia de seguridad de mis archivos en mi drive)... me llegó un olor a quemado y resulta que mi secadora echaba humo, literalmente.**

**¿Alguna vez han sentido que son el Eugene de su historia? Porque así me sentí... hasta mi familia me dijo que no habían escuchado que a nadie le pasara algo así (sobre todo lo del banco)...**

**Se los cuento porque la verdad que les he cogido mucho cariño, los veo como buenos amigos y como no puedo contarles esto en una sobremesa luego de una salida casual por café, lo hago por aquí.**

** Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, sobre todo sus mensajes de bienvenida, son maravillosos...**

**En especial, gracias a Butterturtle90, Mario DV (Besos y abrazos) y Beatricerodarte, sus reviews me emocionaron muchísimo, y no se imaginan cuántas veces los releí a lo largo de estos días, me ayudaron a atravesarlos con dignidad, en serio****. Son los mejores.**

**Rosali Leon, me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a comentar, bienvenida al barco, te prometo que intentaré que éste no reviva la tragedia de Kate y Leo... Maldita puerta angosta... aunque hay un experimento documentado en vídeo que demuestra que cabían ambos... en fin, divago, supongo que lo que intento decirte es que espero que continúes leyendo la historia y que tus reviews sean algo normal por aquí... me encantaría conocer tus opiniones...**

**Creo que era todo lo que diría antes de que les dejara leer el capítulo. Estoy más adaptada a mi nueva vida, así que espero escribirles más seguido, sobre todo ahora que arreglé mi compu y me gasté en esto mis ahorros... espero que valga la pena para ustedes... He aquí el capítulo 32 de Chronicles of friendship, love and poetry.**

Aquella estaba resultando ser la mejor navidad en cinco años.

Gotcha con amigos en un fraccionamiento abandonado, donde tuvo lugar una serie de asesinatos sin explicación por un payaso que se ahorcó en ese mismo lugar; aderezando el momento con el drama que acechaba a ese grupo desde que los conoció en preparatoria, la oportunidad de fastidiar a la rubia engreída amiga de Rhonda, y ahora, ser testigo del momento en el que la inalcanzable Wellington Lloyd tenía que recurrir a la bravucona de Helga Pataki para recuperar a un chico...

Definitivamente se la estaba pasando a sus anchas, mucho mejor que las navidades en casa de su madre o padre con sus nuevos matrimonios y odiosos hermanastros en la aburrida ciudad de Irving Texas o en la peor ciudad para pasear en un convertible del estado de California, Santa Ana.

¡Ese debería ser el verdadero espíritu de estas festividades!

Ver cómo caen los otrora "Grandes" y qué tan bajo lo hacen...

Literalmente podía sentir la relación inversamente proporcional que existía entre la mortificación del conocido trío de morena, rubia y pelirroja, con su propia felicidad.

-¡Por Dios, Agatha! Esto sería menos surrealista si dejaras de sonreír como psicótica- reclamó Nadine, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma sintiendo escalofríos, que sólo aumentaron cuando Sid intentó calmarla colocando una mano sobre su hombro, no estuvo más de dos segundos ahí, Stinky sujetó ambas manos de su amigo y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, exclamó con voz estr angulada su consternación.

-¿Puedes creerlo Sid?- se lamentaba el chico -Rhonda y Harold terminaron- Iggy y Sid rodaron los ojos, no era la primera vez que Stinky reaccionaba así ante una ruptura en el círculo social que frecuentaban, en realidad, desde su rompimiento con Gloria (con quien estuvo en su relación más larga, casi 3 meses, todo un récord) Stinky no lidiaba bien con el sentimiento de pérdida.

-¡Cállense zopencos!- la rubia se veía bastante intimidante, consiguiendo la atención que esperaba -Y Agatha... Nadine tiene razón, aterra tu sonrisa, quítala- no tuvo que repetirlo, la chica volvía a tener la altanera expresión de siempre en su rostro -Tú debes estar desequilibrada Princesita, si por un solo segundo consideraste siquiera que si el chico rosa finalmente te vio por el ser chupa almas que realmente eres, yo iré a contradecirlo e intentar que sea miserable contigo- Lucy soltó una exclamación de asombro, el aplomo con el que esa joven hablaba y enfrentaba a la pelinegra, de quien emanaba un aura formidable, del tipo de personas que te llevan a hacer lo que quieren sólo por quedarse mirándote demasiado tiempo en silencio... Aun así, la rubia la encaraba y se dirigía a ella con esa insolencia... Lucy Bale la admiraba. Lila tuvo que darle un codazo disimulado para que se mantuviera callada, lo último que necesitaba era que Helga se fijara en ellas en un momento como ese, o peor aun, Rhonda... no... lo que sería peor era que ambas se fijaran en ellas.

-No lo repetiré. Ya me escuchaste- fingió revisar que su perfecta manicura continuara intacta, (tuvo que fingirlo porque obviamente ella sabía que sus uñas continuaban perfectamente pintadas) -Si tan segura estás de que perderás...- dejó la oración incompleta, con toda la alevosía de conocer de primera mano el tamaño del orgullo de la menor de las Pataki.

-¡Já! Ni como broma es gracioso, Wellington. Ya sabes cómo terminará esto. Yo tendré la victoria y tú sólo te mancharás ese pulcro rostro- Helga se cruzó de brazos, con la seguridad de haber dicho la última palabra, pero un Lloyd es siempre quien tiene la última palabra.

-Decidido entonces. Si pierdes, harás lo que te pedí, y si no... puedes pedirme cualquier cosa- la rubia la miró rabiosa, había aceptado una apuesta que no quería ni necesitaba... pero algo en su periferia izquierda captó su atención. Phoebe aferrándose al brazo de Gerald. Y contrario a lo que pudo pensar que pasaría, la escena no le provocó celos... bueno, al menos, no solamente celos... si no, le hizo recordar ciertas circunstancias que complicaban la vida de su antigua mejor amiga, y sin meditarlo una segunda vez, siendo lo único que podía pensar que quería obtener de Rhonda, terminó declarando lo que esperaba obtener de esa apuesta.

-Entonces, borra el vídeo con el que chantajeas a Phoebe- Rhonda abrió tanto los ojos que parecieron ir a salirse de su cara para rodar por el suelo hasta los pies de cierta oriental que tenía una imitación muy buena de su compañera.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos confundidos, en sus miradas podían leerse las preguntas no formuladas que mordían en sus lenguas para retenerlas.

_"¿Cuál vídeo? ¿De qué hablaban? ¡Rhonda chantajeaba a Phoebe! ¿Qué le pedía hacer? ¿Por qué Helga pedía eso? ¿Acaso no habían dejado de hablarse? ¿No estaban peleadas? ¿Por qué Agatha volvía a sonreír tenebrosamente?"_

Todas ellas eran dudas justificadas, pero ninguno se animó a pronunciarlas en voz alta. Murieron en sus gargantas junto a la tensión que cargaba el ambiente cuando un muy entusiasta Arnold le hizo saber al resto que Mary, Eugene y Marcy traían consigo los equipos, las municiones y las armas que usarían. Hubo un breve momento en que el tema de la apuesta fue dejado de lado, los chicos escogiendo como pequeños en una juguetería la mañana de navidad (en realidad era muy cercano a lo que estaba pasando) Mientras que las chicas armaban un espacio improvisado para cambiarse en los enterizos térmicos que iban debajo de las protecciones. Agatha disfrutaba mucho poniendo a Mary y a Marcy al tanto de lo que había pasado en su breve viaje al auto de la castaña por las cosas del gotcha. Marcy no pudo evitar comentar lo siniestra que lucía su amiga con una sonrisa tan amplia mientras contaba algo tan tenso.

-Marcy, si no aprendes a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, terminarás sola y amargada- las chicas rieron con el comentario, que aunque la de cabello cobrizo tenía claro que no era mal intencionado, ahora sentía como si un puños sostuviera su corazón y aplicara presión en él. Marcy estaba muy familiarizada con esas dos palabras, se las habían dicho muchas veces mientras crecía, era consciente de que no se parecía a la niña de dos trenzas que participaba en la organización de caridades y jugaba al boliche con sus amigas... extrañaba a esa niña ingenua... luego recordaba su verano entre sexto y séptimo grado y volvía a decirse a sí misma que esa versión más "sola y amargada" de sí misma era quien la protegía de volver a vivir algo así. Pero cuando eran sus amigas, las personas más cercanas a ella quienes la llamaban así... dolía. Sin que pudiera evitarlo... dolía.

Helga se acercó a las tres, mayormente para avisarle a Mary y a Agatha que podían pasar al improvisado privado a cambiarse. Ella ya usaba el mono con estampado de camuflage militar en tonos marrones, así que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en esa zona, por lo que pretendía irse inmediatamente después de ver al par caminar hacia Lila y Lucy, hasta que algo en la expresión de Marcy la frenó.

-Kornblum- la llamó, al poder encontrarse con su mirada se dio cuenta de que su intuición no era errada -¿Estás bien?- el nombre de la rubia se escuchó entonces, interrumpiéndola. La menor de las Pataki nunca se enteró del "No" que la castaña alcanzó a murmurar porque Phoebe estaba a su lado pidiéndole hablar con ella -¿Nos disculpas un segundo?- se despidió de Marcy, sin notar la sombra que cubría su aura... sin notar que desaparecía al segundo siguiente cuando ya hablaba con Timberly. Helga giró en su camino tras la oriental, a donde sea que la pelinegra pretendía llevarla, y se encontró con la escena de una adolescente morena riendo divertida y la media sonrisa de Kornblum iluminando un poco su rostro. Eso la tranquilizó lo suficiente para concentrarse en lo que la unigénita Heyerdahl pudiera querer con ella.

La prima de Sheena gritaba frustrada. Estaba por salir con el cierre del traje por debajo de sus pechos y gritar que se iría de ahí, y lo mucho que odiaba ese estúpido juego. Los enterizos eran unitalla, y como siempre con ese tipo de ropa, tenía el mismo problema que había tenido desde su último año de secundaria. Odiaba que esa parte de su cuerpo la definiera, odiaba más que ella misma permitió que sucediera. Sacaba ventaja de su cuerpo. De conocer el efecto que podía tener en el género opuesto, si ellos jugaban con ella porque se veía como una muñeca, entonces... ¿Por qué no podía ella hacerles lo mismo? La mayoría del tiempo el tamaño de sus pechos la enorgullecía, la hacía sentir poderosa y le daba razones para sentirse superior a otras chicas. Pero en la soledad del probador de una tienda o en ese burdo intento de imitación de uno, no podía evitar desear que sólo se esfumaran.

-¿Todo bien, Agatha?- le preguntó Lila dulcemente, desde el otro lado de la manta que habían colocado de un auto al otro.

-¡Sí!- gritó sintiendo su voz temblorosa, y no solo su voz... también sus manos... ¿Por qué no sólo se iba de ahí? ¡Ah, claro! Porque no tenía otro lugar mejor en el que estar, y se la estaba pasando genuinamente bien, más que eso, se estaba divirtiendo. Sobre todo luego del drama que se zurcía alrededor de Phoebe, Gerald y Helga. La noche anterior escuchó a la reciente-no-tan-reciente pareja discutiendo fuera del hospital y el giro que le daba a los eventos la apuesta de Helga, sólo adornaba más su regalo de navidad. El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó en cuanto el pecoso rostro de cierta amable sureña se adentraba en su espacio personal y la observaba con sus enormes ojos de ciervo impresionable -¡Aaaah!- soltó un agudo grito -¡Sawyer, ¿Acaso no conoces la palabra privacidad?!- la pelirroja la miró como si la cosa no fuera con ella, y terminó entrando por completo al reducido espacio.

-¿Qué sucede Agatha?- para horror de la aludida, la mirada de la pelirroja parecía desviarse a la piel expuesta que su problema con la talla del traje dejaba al descubierto.

-¡Oh por Dios, pervertida! Deja de mirarme así- pidió cubriéndose con ambos brazos y girando el rostro para tratar de disimular su sonrojo.

-Lo siento, no me malinterpretes- se apresuró a explicarse, un tono similar al que cubría las mejillas de la prima de Sheena, cubría las de ella también -Es sólo que me sorprendí un poco... son hermosas- la chica no sabía si escandalizarse o sentirse halagada con el comentario de Lila, que no se detuvo y continuó hablando -entré porque no entiendo qué te está tomando tanto tiempo, pensé que podría serte de ayuda- la joven apartó su cabello negro con destellos púrpuras, confundida sobre cómo reaccionar ante una de las mejores amigas de la chica a la que molestaba en preparatoria y terminó metiéndose con su novio... ¿Por qué estaba Lila siendo tan amable con ella?

-Es sólo que...- Agatha suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a dejarse ver vulnerable frente a otras personas, ni siquiera su familia, pero tampoco se le ocurría qué hacer con su predicamento y Lila había sido la única en ofrecer ayuda, así que... qué más daba -el cierre no sube más allá de mis costillas- la mirada de Lila viajó una vez más hacia la piel expuesta y sólo pudo soltar un _"Oh"..._ la pelinegra casi se pone a gritar de frustración, ¿era todo lo que diría?

-Bueno... tengo un top negro en mi bolso- su interlocutora la miró como diciendo "_Bien por ti_", la pelirroja sólo se explicó sin hacer mención del grosero sonido que su compañera hizo con la boca -Podría traerlo y entonces, lo puedes usar bajo el enterizo y se verá sexy- la idea no era tan mala, así que la joven sólo asintió en silencio, sintiéndose mal por haber dudado de las intenciones de Lila.

Mientras la pelirroja iba a buscar su bolso en el auto de Rhonda, le pareció extraño ver a Phoebe y Helga un poco alejadas, parecían estar hablando de un tema muy importante a juzgar por lo que se dejaba ver desde esa distancia.

-¿Vas a decir algo, hermana? ¿O sólo me observarás toda la mañana?- Helga se frotaba los brazos, esta vez por frío y no por ansiedad o nerviosismo, estaba molesta con la oriental por la manera en la que le comunicó la noticia de que estaba intentándolo de nuevo con Gerald, y esa emoción opacaba un poco a los otros pensamientos que buscaban colarse y que la hubieran puesto nerviosa, como el recuerdo de su pelea antes de la graduación o que Phoebe la vio besar a Gerald... a su ahora _novio_... y ahí estaba, pensar en ellos como novios, eso sí que traía la ansiedad y el nerviosismo a la superficie.

-Lo que hiciste hace un momento- la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Si estás pensando en agradecerme por pedirle a Rhonda...- Phoebe alzó su mano, deteniéndola justo ahí, con determinación en la mirada.

-Quisiera agradecerte por eso, sí... pero eso implicaría que pienso que lo hiciste sin intereses egoístas y no es el caso- Helga la miró confundida.

-¿Ahora de qué hablas, hermana?- le preguntó, sonando ofendida.

-Si ese fue un intento por verte bien frente a Gerald- la rubia arrojó sus brazos al aire mientras soltaba un grito de frustración.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Está sucediendo de nuevo!- se lamentó Helga, pero lo que dijo no tuvo tanto sentido para la oriental, que intentó preguntarle al respecto un par de veces pero la rubia ya caminaba de un lado al otro, hablando de prisa, casi como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de la pelinegra y Phoebe estaba segura de que así era -No puedo creer que una vez más esté pasando por esto, no puedo creerlo, me niego a creerlo... porque, ¿no se supone que ella es la lista? ¿no se supone que es casi prodigio? ¡¿Cómo es que lo está haciendo de nuevo?! Es la escena de la biblioteca una vez más, no puedo creerlo realmente, lo rechazo, desde ya, te digo que lo rechazo- decía sin parar, ni siquiera para coger aire, y la unigénita Heyerdahl hacia su mejor esfuerzo para captar cada palabra pero no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo descifrando de lo que Helga hablaba -Una va, y claro, como se trata de tu mejor amiga, de la chica que te cuidó, que te protegió y defendió en el pasado, piensas que puedes devolverle algo de eso, que puedes hacer algo igual por ella, pero irónicamente ella no lo acepta, algo que ella hace por otros todo el tiempo, no puede creer que lo hagan por ella o dejar que lo hagan por ella, como si sintiera que no lo mereciera, ¿es un problema de autoestima? porque eres la última persona que creería que tiene un problema de esa naturaleza, porque mírate, es decir, que todos te miren, eres perfecta, eres brillante, y con una figura esbelta y estilizada, con clase, eres amable y luchas por lo que te parece correcto, y tenías a alguien a tu lado que veía todo eso y realmente lo valoraba- Phoebe no lo soportó más, la detuvo sujetándola de los hombros y consiguiendo que la rubia enfocara su mirada y saliera de esa especie de trance en la que se sumía.

-Helga, basta... para... sólo para...- la oriental la miró sintiéndose un poco visceral, no sabía qué tenía esa joven que cada que estaba cerca de ella, sentía que sus emociones intentaban desbordarse de su interior -Por supuesto que tengo problemas de autoestima, creo que de cierta forma todos tenemos algo que nos hace sentir inseguros... y si piensas que Gerald me ve como tú me has descrito... creo que hay algo que debo...- y antes de que pudiera confesar lo que hizo, en un arrebato, la rubia se soltó de su agarre y volvió a hablar de carrerilla.

-¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Siempre asumes que se trata de Gerald- se quejó, Phoebe la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, cansada de que después de la aventura que tuvieron, la rubia se empeñara en negar lo evidente.

-Si no hablabas de Gerald y estabas insinuando que debería considerar seriamente a Park sólo porque se fijó en mí, me conoces menos de lo que pensé... y déjame decirte que invitarlo fue un golpe demasiado bajo, Helga- la rubia soltó un quejido frustrado y llevó sus manos a su cabello, no podía creer que su antigua amiga no comprendiera lo que estaba intentando decirle.

-En serio, ¿Cómo eres tan lista en tantas cosas y tan torpe para lo más evidente? No hablo de ninguno de ellos, hablo de mí. Yo. Yo, Phoebe- la aludida pareció sorprendida con la declaración de la rubia, pero seguía sin entender a dónde iba el rumbo de la conversación, una vez más, sintiendo que al estar cerca de la menor de las Pataki perdía control de la situación -Nos teníamos la una a la otra y yo siempre te he visto así... si me atreví a buscarte ese día en la biblioteca fue porque sabía cuánto amas a Gerald y podía ver que lo perdías, no porque se estuviera fijando en mí o cualquier otra teoría demente que tu cerebro haya armado en torno a tonterías... Tú estabas desilusionándolo, y sentí que si no te lo hacía ver, si no conseguía que abrieras los ojos, lo suyo se acabaría- la rubia se abrazó a sí misma, avergonzada de hablar de ese tema, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre el moreno y ella, pero ya estaba harta de la hostilidad que recibía de la pelinegra por sus paranoicas ideas del tiempo en preparatoria -Lo que pasó estas fechas, te aseguro que no fue algo que nosotros hiciéramos premeditadamente... tú te equivocaste y Gerald estaba vulnerable y yo siempre he sido un desastre emocional con cuenta regresiva activada que corre el riesgo de acabar con lo que esté lo suficientemente cerca cuando estalle- Phoebe empuñó sus manos con fuerzas.

-¡No te atrevas!- la rubia se sorprendió del exabrupto de su interlocutora -No te atrevas a escudar tus acciones en esa patética excusa- apretó los labios un momento, intentando contener las lágrimas que ya sentía en el borde de sus ojos -¿También fue por mi bien cuando en tu cumpleaños 16 pasaste con Gerald la noche entera? ¿Era por mi bien cuando lo llamaste a él desde la casa del árbol durante segundo y pasaron la noche ahí? ¿Y fue por mi bien cuando le pediste que no te dejara sola en acción de gracias el año pasado y canceló todos sus planes conmigo por estar contigo? ¿Y todo lo demás que pasó entre una cosa y la otra?- Helga se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de todas esas veces en las que se había sentido sola o rota y había terminado apoyándose en su mejor amigo para poder regresar a una posición erguida sobre sus dos pies luego de caerse durante su vida -Lo que más odio de ti es que no te das cuenta de lo que tus acciones provocan en la vida de los demás- aquellas palabras cayeron pesadas en el corazón de Helga... que Phoebe, la única persona que la había cuidado toda la vida, se sintiera de esa manera respecto a ella -Y lo peor es que sé que es mi culpa que ustedes dos terminaran siendo tan unidos... porque yo te quería tanto que sin darme cuenta te terminé haciendo parte de mi relación también- Helga miraba a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la miraba realmente, el dolor y emotividad en la voz de la pelinegra la enterneció... tuvo la intención de abrazarla, pero alguien más llegó hasta ellas, interrumpiéndolas.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes?- Arnold llevaba en sus brazos un abrigo con forro de borrego, de esos que calientan tan bien como si tu alma bebiera un chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea. Helga se odio a sí misma al pensar que el traje y las protecciones del gotcha le sentaban bien al rubio y desvió la mirada, extrañándose al notar a lo lejos a Agatha abrazando a Lila y Brainny como si fueran sus mejores amigos.

-Sí, Arnold. Gracias por venir a asegurarte- respondió Phoebe al darse cuenta de que la rubia no iba a hacerlo -Qué atento de tu parte traer ese abrigo para Helga, es muy caballeroso que recordaras cuánto odia el frío- el chico se notó confundido por un breve instante, Phoebe tuvo que indicarle con los ojos que lo colocara sobre los hombros de la rubia. Había hablado de más, para ella, crecer junto a Helga había sido muy difícil porque constantemente terminaba comparándose con ella... Esa parte de ella, la parte que estaba celosa de a rubia, era lo que menos le gustaba de sí misma y se esforzaba por mantenerla oculta de otros, casi la deja expuesta ante Helga, pero el unigénito Shortman le había dado la oportunidad de terminar con la conversación. Arnold era el recordatorio que Phoebe necesitaba, aunque la rubia tuviera buenas intenciones, aún así, sus acciones provocaron que Phoebe y Gerald se alejaran uno del otro, era más fácil culparla a ella que a sí misma, y era menos descorazonador pensar que si la quitaba de la ecuación podría ser feliz de nuevo con el moreno. Sonrió al escucharla protestar ante las atenciones del cabeza de balón y decidió que bien podría darles tiempo a solas a los dos -Bueno... yo iré a encontrarme con Gerald- Helga se tensó visiblemente, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca ver a Phoebe alejarse sin haber podido aclarar la mente de la pelinegra. Que sus acciones tenían consecuencias en la vida de otros, dijo... no se había parado a pensar en eso ¿Se estaba refiriendo sólo a ella y Gerald o pensó en alguien más mientras lo decía?

-¿De verdad estás bien?- le preguntó el rubio en cuanto se quedaron solos. Y Helga deseó que no hubiera hecho esa tonta pregunta.

-Éramos Pheebs y yo, hablando a solas... Por supuesto que no lo estoy, camarón con pelos- el rubio sonrió con nostalgia, esos sobrenombres habían terminado por ganarse un lugar especial en su propio corazón.

-¿Piensas que vale la pena?- preguntó Arnold mientras evitaba mirarla directamente para no ponerla nerviosa. Vagó la mirada por la escena que sucedía a unos metros de ellos, Sasha había disparado accidentalmente a Marcy, que la perseguía agitando el brazo en el aire y detrás de ella, Timberly corría intentando detenerla y Jamie O. reía a carcajadas, Melissa a su lado riñéndolo por no hacer nada y Eugene y Rex sonreían sin participar activamente en lo que parecía un montaje clásico de una caricatura de los 90... "_Haciendo eso parece un anciano cascarrabias_" pensó con diversión sobre la chica de cabello cobrizo con una mancha de pintura púrpura en la mejilla. Notó que Helga lo miraba con una ceja alzada de manera interrogante, así que elaboró su pregunta -Todo este tema con Gerald... terminó tu amistad con Phoebe... ¿Y piensas que vale la pena?- había algo en la voz del rubio que hizo pensar a la chica que quizás él se hacía la misma pregunta, si valía la pena que su propia amistad con Gerald hubiese terminado tan mal.

-Gerald me contó lo que pasó en San Lorenzo- murmuró, casi deseando que Arnold no escuchara... la ponía incómoda tocar temas del pasado con él.

-Tu amigo tiene muy buena derecha- comentó, intentando hacer una broma, como el moreno hacía cuando la situación era tensa, pero a él no le funcionó muy bien, porque Helga no se rio, sólo cubrió su rostro avergonzada.

-Criminal, Arnoldo, ese zopenco es un salvaje- se lamentó la rubia.

-Sí, bueno. Después de eso, pasé mucho tiempo pensando que entre ustedes dos...- no pudo continuar, no le gustaba la sensación en el estómago que le daba cada que pensaba en Gerald y Helga juntos.

-Oh por Dios, no- se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Por qué había sonado como si la idea le sonara repulsiva? en realidad habían hecho muchas cosas durante esos días que eran todo menos repulsivo... Quizás la idea de que otros pensaran en ellos como pareja mientras Gerald y Phoebe seguían siendo novios era lo que en verdad la molestaba.

-Sí, lo supe cuando Phoebe me llamó un año después- eso sorprendió a Helga, no sabía que la pelinegra y el rubio mantenían comunicación -Estaba bastante desconsolada... peleó contigo... y eso la destrozó- Helga miró en dirección a la oriental, se aferraba al brazo de Gerald mientras ambos sostenían una conversación con Agatha, Sheena, Sid y Stinky. En realidad, tenía sentido que la pelinegra se sintiera justo como ella se sintió cuando dejaron de hablarse... pero no pensó en cómo se sentiría Phoebe, obnubilada por su propio dolor -Por eso te pregunto si vale la pena- repitió Arnold.

-No lo sé- terminó por soltar en medio de un suspiro. Esa mañana se había propuesto ignorar esos sentimientos que florecían en su interior por cierto moreno que volvía a ocupar el sitio junto a su mejor amiga... Había sido una ingenua por pensar que algo así era posible. Vio a Gerald reír a lo lejos y soltarle un golpe en el brazo a Sid de forma amistosa, Helga sonrió también, sentía que escuchaba la voz del Johanssen diciendo al de gorra verde algo como _"Oh vamos Sid, ya madura viejo" _y una piedra se formó en su vientre cuando vio la cabeza de Phoebe posarse en el hombro del moreno -¿Cuál es la decisión correcta en una situación así?- Arnold miró dolorosamente a su amor de la infancia, sintiendo impotencia al ver su semblante cubierto por el manto de la soledad.

-¡Hey, Arnold!- gritó Rhonda, agitando el brazo a lo lejos, reunida con el resto del grupo cerca de la entrada al condominio abandonado -¿Vienes?- volvió a gritar. Ambos rubios se miraron en silencio por un breve momento en el que los latidos del corazón de Arnold se aceleraron a una velocidad exponencial. Tragando con esfuerzo, ya que sentía la boca tremendamente seca ante la intensidad que la mirada azulina de la chica emanaba.

-Criminal, Arnold... deja de mirarme como si fuera un cachorrito huérfano que hallaste en la calle. Vayamos a terminar con este juego antes de que anochezca- un escalofrío recorrió a la rubia, que se abrazó a sí misma para intentar menguarlo -Yo no pienso estar aquí sin luz de día, ¿Con lo que ese pelos de borrego ha contado antes? Sí, claro... primero muerta- y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, miró alrededor como si buscara a alguien para agregar por lo bajo -No lo decía en serio fantasma del asesino payaso- el rubio sonrió enternecido.

-Si tienes miedo, Helga, puedes tomar mi mano- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo incandescente en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué no escucharon?- gritó Jamie O. -¡Ya acércate Helga, que te toca armar nuestro equipo ganador!- el comentario del Johanssen mayor hizo sonreír a la rubia, que se echó a correr sin decir una palabra más a Arnold, apresurado detrás de ella gritándole que se había sonrojado, mientras ella lo ignoraba y se apresuraba a llegar con el resto.

Al ver la escena, Gerald empuñó las manos hasta hacerse daño en sus palmas con sus propias uñas. Phoebe sintió la tensión del joven pero no se sintió capaz de decir nada al respecto.

Helga y Rhonda se colocaron una frente a la otra. Era hora del volado que decidiría quién de las dos empezaría a escoger miembros para su equipo. Eugene era el responsable de arrojar al aire la moneda.

-¡Pido cara!- se apresuró a decir la pelinegra, que sonreía satisfecha. Sid y Stinky soltaron una exclamación de incredulidad, las mandíbulas de Agatha, Lila y Mary quedaron colgando en perfecta sincronización, Nadine se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito, Iggy, Jamie O. y Phoebe rieron por lo bajo con burla, mientras Marcy soltaba una maldición y Lucy, Melissa, Sasha y Rex miraban confundidos al resto y preguntaban qué ocurría.

-Eres una arpía ¡Yo siempre elijo cara!- protestó Helga. Wellington sólo se arregló el cabello y soltó un _¡Já! _incrédulo.

-No hay ninguna regla en los volados que diga que yo no puedo elegir cara, y ya lo hice, así que no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, querida- se burló, enojando a la otra capitana.

-Bien, como sea- de todas formas, Rhonda siempre elegía primero a Nadine, no era una estratega brillante cuando se trataba de juegos deportivos. No había nadie ahí que fuera tan bueno como ella... quizás eso no era del todo cierto... Gerald era mejor que ella, pero sólo porque su padre lo llevaba al campo de tiro desde que cumplió los 13... "_Tranquilízate Pataki, si cae cruz, sólo tienes que elegir a Gerald primero, y si cae cara... harás lo mismo, sólo que será después de que Rhonda elija a Nadine... todo estará bien" _se decía a sí misma -¡Arroja esa moneda, zopenco!- le gritó al pelirrojo, que con el nerviosismo sólo alcanzó a dejarla caer. Al asomarse, la rubia soltó una maldición mientras su rival celebraba su pequeña victoria.

-Vaya, querida... parece que esto es un augurio de quién ganara esta partida- se ufanó de su suerte.

-Parlotea todo lo que quieras Princesa Lloyd, porque definitivamente ganaré esto. No hay forma de que hable con Harold- replicó, haciendo enfurecer a Rhonda.

-¡Deja de repetir lo que apostamos!- el resto la miró confundidos, ¿Por qué pedía eso? Todos ahí ya habían escuchado la extraña petición de la pelinegra. Rhonda se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando -Bien... como iba diciendo, he ganado, así que elegiré primero...- la rubia la interrumpió, con una desganada actitud, haciendo aspavientos con la mano como quitándole protagonismo a la joven, enojándola más.

-Sí, sí... todos sabemos que dirás el nombre de Nadine- replicó Helga, rodando los ojos. Rhonda era demasiado predecible en su elitista forma de pensar.

-...en realidad- retomó la palabra la pelinegra, captando la atención de los presentes -Elijo a Gerald- el nombre del moreno resonó como eco en la cabeza de la rubia una y otra vez, oprimiendo su pecho.

-¡No!- protestó apasionadamente Helga -¡Gerald es mío!- aunque la rubia lo dijo con una connotación puramente competitiva y en espíritu de la deportividad y sus ganas de vencer a Rhonda... los presentes no lo entendieron tan claramente.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó una incrédula Sheena.

-Oh por Dios, la mejor navidad de todas- la sonrisa tétrica de Agatha había vuelto a su rostro, aunque no muchos lo notaron, ensimismados en lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

-Esa tonta- reclamó por lo bajo Nadine, negando con la cabeza y llevando una palma a su frente... "_¿En serio no se dio cuenta cómo sonó eso?"_

-Ay, mátenme- pidió en un susurro Melissa, que se sentía como avestruz, deseando enterrar su rostro en la tierra. Las palabras de Helga la hacían sentir más culpable, si eso era posible, por lo que ocurría con la chica oriental y cierto miembro de la familia Johanssen.

-¡Eso, chica! ¡Díselo!- gritó un divertido Jamie O. que moría de la risa con el predicamento de su hermano menor.

-Mi hermano no se la merece, es un zoquete- se quejó Timberly, cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo el apoyo de Sasha.

-Escuché eso- reclamó Gerald, él al menos sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Helga, seguramente Rhonda frustró su plan de reclutarlo para su equipo. Ojalá Phoebe hubiera entendido aquello igual de bien.

-Esa mentirosa, descarada, atrevida, cínica- Lila tomó su hombro, en un intento de calmarla, y estar en una mejor posición para detenerla por si acaso se le cruzaba por la mente llevar su disputa a un plano físico.

-No me interesa entre las sábanas de quién juegas, Pataki. Gerald es mi elección, así que estará en mi equipo y ganará para mí- se regodeó Rhonda, haciendo que el momentáneo sobresalto del grupo menguara. El moreno caminó hacia la pelinegra, soltándose del agarre que la oriental tenía sobre su brazo.

-Oye, chico listo- Gerald se giró hacia Helga, con una diversión en la mirada que lo obligó a sonreír entretenido -No vayas a dejármelo muy fácil ¿quieres?- el aludido soltó una breve risa, mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes, Pataki- y ampliando su sonrisa añadió -Eres mía- y aunque extendió su pulgar para ponerlo de cabeza en una clara declaración de victoria sobre la rubia, no ayudó esa pícara mirada que sonrojo a la menor de las Pataki y que no pasó desapercibido para un iracundo rubio.

"_Lo está disfrutando"_ pensó con molestia al ver cómo Helga luchaba con la sonrisa emocionada que quería decorar sus facciones, pero el brillo de su mirada no tenía cómo ocultarlo.

-Sigues tú Helga- susurró Eugene, aterrado de interrumpir esa atmósfera de camaradería entre el moreno y la rubia.

-Bien... porque yo elijo a Nadine- la aludida soltó un sorprendido ¿Qué? al mismo tiempo que Rhonda.

-¡No puedes elegirla!- protestó la pelinegra, golpeando el piso con un airado pisotón.

-Oh, pero querida- exclamó Helga, llevándose una mano a su pecho -en tus inmortales palabras "No me interesa entre las sábanas de quién juegas, es mi elección, así que estará en mi equipo y ganará para mí"- recitó la rubia, ufana. La bronceada rubia caminó hasta colocarse junto a Helga.

-¿Quieres volverlo personal?- replicó entonces Rhonda, luciendo sólo un poco desquiciada -Bien, hagamos esto personal- y contra su plan inicial, en el cual elegiría a Nadine y luego a Jamie O., un nombre que nunca pensó que pronunciaría en ese contexto abandonó sus labios -¡Brian!- los ojos de Helga no podían abrirse más, el resto parecía sostener espejos que emulaban su expresión, y Rhonda no podía sentirse mejor que lo que dejarla con ese pasmo le provocaba -¡Brian, ven aquí!- el confundido castaño se dirigió hacia su lugar en el equipo de Rhonda, sin saber bien por qué la pelinegra no había elegido a Arnold, si lo que quería era a una persona importante para Helga en su equipo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer nada que lo exponga! Sabes que cuando se trata de deportes, la condición médica de Brian...- la rubia se obligó a guardar silencio, su preocupación era tan palpable que tenía a la pandilla sumida en un solemne silencio. Si quería recuperar el favor del castaño, quizás subestimarlo así no era la mejor forma. Brainny miraba a Helga impactado.

-Le importas, Brian- sobresaltado, se giró para encarar a un, varios centímetros más alto, moreno que se ubicaba a su lado -Que eso no te sorprenda. Sabes que eres su mejor amigo- el castaño regresó su mirada hacia una desesperada rubia que lo miraba con una muda disculpa en sus ojos... quizás la había juzgado demasiado duramente.

La cosa siguió por un rato. Helga terminó eligiendo a Lila, Melissa, Timberly, Sasha, Sheena, Park, Phoebe y Olga, en ese orden. Mientras que Rhonda tenía en su equipo a Jamie O., Arnold, Marcy, Mary, Iggy, Lucy, Stinky, Agatha y Sid.

Rex y Eugene no participarían, ya que serían los encargados de subir al cuarto de control, desde donde podrían monitorear a los equipos a través de las cámaras de seguridad y socorrer a quien pudiera salir lastimado. Rex se había ofrecido como voluntario y había insistido en quedarse fuera de todo, ilusionando a Eugene, que pensó que quizás podría ser la razón de ese fervor que el joven imprimió en su petición. La realidad era que Rex estaba aterrado de entrar en un sitio donde habían ocurrido asesinatos sin explicación.

-Muy bien... no son el equipo que planeé... sobre todo tú Sid- el aludido protestó con un "Hey" que fue ignorado por Rhonda -Pero ya está hecho... así que para aquellos que fraternicen con el enemigo o siquiera les pase por la cabeza flaquear por los afectos que le profesen a alguien del otro equipo... voy a meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja... ¿Entendieron?- preguntó apuntándoles con su arma de pintura.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva Rhonda- reclamó Arnold, a quien le había picado un ojo con la punta del rifle táctico que llevaba en los brazos la pelinegra.

-¡Muy bien! Estamos por comenzar... el equipo de Rhonda entrará primero a ocultar la bandera- anunció Rex, entregando el pedazo de tela atado a una barra de metal a la capitana del primer equipo que la Wellington había nombrado "Los Fabulosos con Clase" con una pequeña extensión que sólo añadía mentalmente... "y algunos sin tanta Clase y aún menos Fabulosidad" -el equipo de Helga tendrá que esperar aquí los quince minutos que se le ha dado como ventaja al equipo defensor- la rubia bufó con fastidio.

-Sólo porque la princesita escogió Mi lado de la moneda- protestó cruzada de brazos, tener a la Señorita Perfección, a la pacifista Sheena, a una rencorosa Phoebe y a su insoportable hermana en su equipo no era precisamente esperanzador para su objetivo de derrotar a Rhonda... eso la tenía de malas.

-Aww... Pataki, no sabía que eras una bebita- exclamó fingiendo estar enternecida de su rival, sólo avivando la animosidad entre ellas.

-¡Te arrancaré esas falsas extensiones que llevas entre el cabello!- gritó dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra, siendo cogida por la cintura al vuelo por Park.

-Rhonda, déjala en paz. Concentrémonos en nuestro juego- pidió Gerald, sintiendo bilis subir por su garganta al ver al oriental tocando a la rubia.

-Como sea... ustedes me aburren demasiado rápido- Eugene inició la cuenta regresiva, Arnold lanzó una última mirada en dirección de la menor de las Pataki, encontrándose de frente con sus ojos, quedándose sin aliento al ver la disimulada sonrisa que le dedicaba en su dirección. Rojo como un tomate volvió su atención a las puertas que se abrían, siguiendo a su equipo mientras se adentraban en lo que una vez fue la construcción de hogares para familias de Hillwood... un codazo en su costado derecho lo distrajo, al girarse, Marcy lo miraba satisfecha.

-Vaya... parece que alguien se ganó una tímida sonrisa de la capitana del _enemigo_\- pronunció la última palabra imitando a su dictadora personal que llevaba consigo la bandera encabezando al grupo de 11 jóvenes adultos. Arnold rió con la imitación de la castaña.

-¿También lo notaste?- preguntó emocionado, Marcy soltó una divertida exhalación y dibujó una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto... Quizás no seas Paris después de todo- el rubio no se había sentido más halagado en toda su vida.

-El lugar se ve espeluznante, ¿no creen?- los interrumpió Iggy -Me da ñañaras- se quejó el chico, abrazándose a sí mismo. Y hasta que el castaño lo mencionó, Arnold comenzó a ver en qué clase de sitio entraron.

Era un terreno con casas en obra negra a ambos lados, emulando una calle que tenía cerros de materiales esparcidos erráticamente a lo largo de ella... algunas edificaciones ostentaban graffitis en sus paredes, en otras habían manchas de pinturas, seguramente producto de algún juego como en el que ellos participaban y en otras edificaciones ni siquiera habían paredes. Una capa de nieve cubriendo el paisaje desolado. Al centro, donde Arnold se imaginaba que se suponía habría algún área recreativa para los hipotéticos habitantes del condominio, había un agujero enorme y dentro de él, una retro excavadora había sido olvidada.

-¿Dices que tu papá y tú adecuaron este sitio para volverlo un campo de gotcha?- preguntó escéptico Jamie O. que se esforzaba por no notarse incómodo, aunque la vibra del lugar no ayudaba.

-Sí, claro- exclamó una alegre Mary, respondiendo al moreno -Aunque no teníamos mucho presupuesto, así que sólo nos encargamos de los problemas principales... ya saben... retirar la sangre y esas cosas- pudo ser la soltura con la que la joven mencionó el tema, pero los que la rodeaban no pudieron estar más de acuerdo en lo sobrecogedor que resultó verla y escucharla.

-Recuérdenme por qué accedí a esto- pidió un nervioso Stinky.

-Aaah...- respiró Brian en la nuca del alto chico- porque... aaah... es divertido- se apresuró a responder, asustando a Stinky al toparse con su amplia sonrisa, soltando un grito agudo.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y avancen... no estamos haciendo senderismo- se quejó Rhonda.

-Doña gruñona ha vuelto- exclamó Gerald, junto a Marcy, haciéndola reír.

-Es la experiencia de revivir la preparatoria para la que me apunté- replicó la castaña, sin notar que Arnold, a su otro lado, los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni lo menciones, sólo falta que traiga su uniforme de animadora y tendré la urgente necesidad de correr al salón del señor Figgins antes de que note que me volé la primera hora- Marcy rió de nuevo para disgusto del rubio que se sentía excluido por el tema de conversación.

-¿Recuerdas los besos debajo de su escritorio?- preguntó en tono conspirador la castaña, sacando de sus casillas a Arnold.

-¿Cuáles besos? ¿Ustedes se besaron?- eso sería ciertamente el colmo, creía que Marcy era mucho más lista que eso... andarse besando con alguien como Gerald, ¡Já! el moreno no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos -Claro que no- continuó Marcy -Hablamos de los chocolates, el señor Figgins ocultaba los besos de chocolate que le regalaba Phoebe en su escritorio y nosotros, con Helga, solíamos robarlos para comerlos luego del almuerzo- explicó la castaña.

Arnold se sintió muy tonto en ese momento. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, sobre todo con la mirada que Gerald le dedicó, había burla y algo más, como al sonrisa de un tahúr que había notado algo que él aún no.

-¡Será aquí!-y al girar, todos los miembros del equipo entendieron perfectamente por qué Rhonda tomaba esa decisión.

La casa del fondo con el graffiti de corona y la palabra "Queen" decorándola era casi poético.


End file.
